A Saiyan's Family
by rimera
Summary: Response to challenge fic by mellra. 12 year old Goku makes a wish on the dragon balls to get his family back. Only, it's not Grandpa Gohan who appears... What would Goku's life be like, if he was raised by his real family, on Earth? Will the universe ever be the same? (Rated M for language and implied adult themes, no citrus though, there are other sites for that!)
1. Chapter 1

A Saiyan's Family Challenge

A/N: This is my response to the challenge fic, A Saiyan's Family, by mellra. The first part is all mellra, any changes made were mostly editorial. After a while, though, it becomes mine. Just for fun, while I get more ideas for my other fic I'm working on…

Ages:

Kakarot: 1.5 cycles (12 earth years)

Raditz: 2.25 cycles (18 earth years)

Bardock: 4.75 cycles (38 earth years)

Gine: 4.5 cycles (36 earth years)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A twelve year old boy named Son Goku braced himself as he began to chant, "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" You see, for the past few weeks the young boy with the strange monkey tail had left his mountain home to travel with a city girl named Bulma Brief in search of the magical Dragon Balls, which, when all 7 were gathered, would grant a person one wish. Along the way they'd met the shapeshifting pig Oolong, the desert bandit Yamcha and his floating cat Pu'ar, along with many others. Now, though, the small group was caught in the castle of the self-proclaimed Emperor Pilaf, who had stolen the six Dragon Balls they'd gathered, to go with his own seventh. In desperation, Goku was attempting to use a powerful technique called the Kamehameha Wave that he had learned from watching the aged martial artist Master Roshi, in order to escape their prison cell and stop Pilaf from wishing for world domination. With a final cry of "…HAAAA!" a bright wave of ki erupted from Goku's cupped hands and blew a hole in the wall. While in most universes, the hole would be too small and the group would have to rely on Pu'ar and Oolong to stop the pint sized tyrant; in this universe Goku was able to hit a space in the wall that was central to the wall's stability, causing most of the stone structure to come tumbling down.

"Way to go, Goku!" Bulma cheered her friend as they were released from their cell. Their joy was short lived, however, as they noticed the unnaturally black sky and the bright light being emitted from the Dragon Balls a couple hundred yards away. "Oh, no! They're about to summon the Dragon! Goku, you gotta stop them!" Bulma shouted in alarm.

Giving a nod to the girl's request, the monkey tailed boy unslung the mighty Power Pole from his back and cried out, "Power Pole, extend!" With that, the red pole extended hundreds of yards long, and, giving a battle cry, Goku swung the large staff like a baseball bat, catching Pilaf and his two minions in the backs of their heads, knocking them out cold. With a cheer, the group of five ran over to the unconscious villains and tied them up with some rope Yamcha had on him. Now, however, the question remained as to what they were to do with the still glowing Dragon Balls.

After a few minutes of whispering amongst each other, the group then turned towards Goku. "Well, Goku, I think I speak for all of us when I say you should be the one to make the wish," said Bulma.

"Huh? But, Bulma, didn't you want to wish for something? What did you say it was… a boyfriend?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Actually," Bulma said with a blush as she shared a look with Yamcha, the desert bandit sporting a similar blush, "me and Yamcha have our wishes covered already. Besides, out of all of us, you've been the one doing most of the work during this entire journey. If anyone deserves a wish, it's you."

Goku scratched the back of his head, while still sporting a confused look. "But I don't really got a wish. I only came along, 'cause I wanted to see the dragon!" he said.

Yamcha stepped up. "Come on, Goku, surely there's something you'd like? A new house? A never ending supply of food?" he suggested, trying to think of things Goku might want. "Bulma's right, you've pulled our bacon out of the fire enough times tonight alone to deserve a wish!" Noticing the look Oolong was giving him for the analogy, Yamcha muttered abash, "Sorry."

Oolong sighed, and turned to the young boy with a smile. "Besides, none of us really have anything we wanna wish for right now, so it's better to go to someone who deserves it. Although…" he gained a blush as he continued, "if you'd like to wish for the panties of a beautiful girl, I wouldn't – ow!" he finished with a yelp as Bulma bonked the perverted pig over the head.

Pu'ar finished, "It doesn't even have to be something big, you just gotta wish for what your gut tells you to."

"My gut, huh?" Goku mumbled as he rubbed his grumbling stomach. Well, it had been four hours since he last ate, and that idea about a never ending supply of food _did_ sound pretty good… Turning to the glowing balls, Goku grinned and shouted, "Okay! Dragon, can you come grant my wish?"

The light shining from the Dragon Balls grew brighter and brighter until it was nearly blinding. Suddenly, the light shot up into the dark sky as thunder rumbled. There was a final burst of light that made the group shield their eyes, and when they uncovered them, they couldn't help but gape at what they saw. There, floating in the clouds, was a _massive_ eastern dragon! Its serpentine body stretched on for miles until it all but blotted out the sky. The beast's pure red eyes turned towards the group, and it said in a voice like thunder, **"I am the Eternal Dragon. I will grant you one wish. What do you desire?"**

Goku, after recovering from the shock of seeing the Dragon, was about to happily shout out his desire for food, when suddenly, he stopped short. For at that moment, his Grandpa's smiling face suddenly popped into his mind. Goku, even though he didn't always show it, missed the old man terribly. That was why he guarded the Four Star Ball so closely, as it was one of the few mementoes he had left of the man who found and raised him. Remembering Pu'ar's advice to go with what his gut was telling him, Goku blurted out, "I wish I had my family back!"

The Dragon paused for a second before saying, **"It shall be done."** With that, his eyes glowed brightly for a few seconds. Suddenly, three bright lights shone in the middle of the field they were in. With that, the seven Dragon Balls flew into the air and dispersed, and the dragon disappeared in a bright flash of light. When Goku's eyes adjusted, however, there was no sign of Son Gohan.

Instead, three people stood in the clearing, blinking in confusion. One was a tall man, with hair and features exactly like Goku's. The only difference was, while Goku had a childhood innocence about him, this man had the feel of a hardened veteran, with a muscular body, black and green armor, a red headband, and a jagged scar on his left cheek. Next to him was a smaller figure, a woman, wearing black and gold armor, softer features, and a shoulder-length mane of shaggy, spiky hair. She was holding a meat cleaver in one hand, and the leg quarters of some animal in another. On the other side of her was a boy, older than Goku, with long, spiky hair, brown and black armor, and some kind of green lensed device over one eye. But, what struck Goku the most was that, each one of them, had a tail just like his…

There was a long moment when everyone was silent and awe-struck. That moment soon passed when the man and the boy quickly got into a battle stance, Bulma cried out in fear, and Yamcha said, "What the hell?" all at the same time.

Instinct took over, and Goku was in battle stance too, not taking his eyes off the newcomers. The woman, however, was looking back and forth at everyone. Her wide eyes fell on Goku. "K-kakarot?" she asked, breathlessly.

That declaration caused both of the male warriors to glance at each other warily. The older one spoke. "Raditz," he said, realizing who the older boy was. The one called Raditz gave a short nod, but his features were still distrustful. The older warrior turned to the woman. "Gine," he said softly, straightening.

Gine turned towards him, and blinked. "Bardock," she said, breathlessly, gazing into his eyes. She then turned to look to the one on her right. "Raditz," she said, holding out her hand.

Raditz's jaw clenched. "Mother," he said, his voice thick with emotion. She gave him a short nod, her eyes kind, and turned back to Kakarot, who was taking a step towards her.

"Uh… mister…" the boy said, looking at the meat she had in her hand. "Did you see my Grandpa, by any chance?" he asked, trying to tear his eyes away from what his stomach craved so badly.

Gine smirked at the young cub, then suddenly shoved the meat into his hands. It was still raw and bloody, but Goku couldn't wait for it to be cooked. "Go ahead, Kakarot. It's safe. I wouldn't give my own son something that wasn't," she encouraged him.

Goku, not needing to be told twice, began tearing at the meat hungrily.

Used to Goku's lack of reason when there was food to be had, Bulma stepped forward and picked up the slack. "Um… sorry… did you say you were Goku's mother?" she asked, nervously. She earned a low growl from the woman, causing her to stop in her tracks. Suddenly, Raditz laughed out loud, earning a glare from the older warrior. "Uh… was it something I said?" she asked, feeling abashed.

"Now I know I hit my head on Poris. This is too much," Raditz said, shaking his head, and reached a hand towards the device on his face.

"Not another move, boy, or I'll break that arm," Bardock growled, causing Raditz to freeze, eyes wide. Bardock walked over to Raditz, and taking the device from his face, crushed it in his hand.

Raditz regarded him with cold fury. "What the _hell_ , father? How do you expect us to get back, if-"

"I _don't_ ," Bardock cut him off, and turned to the blue haired female. " _You_. What the hell happened?" he demanded, getting tired of having questions with no answers.

Bulma blinked, frowning. "Uh…" she stammered, but Bardock glared at her.

"Speak, woman! Or I'll-" Bardock began, but was cut off by Gine.

"Frighten her so bad she won't be able to speak," she finished, giving him a pointed look. "Or, worse, make them so angry they refuse to tell us anything. I never thought I'd see Kakarot again, and here he is, alive and well. _You've_ been away on missions for so long, I feel like it's been a year since I've seen you. And _Raditz_ …" Gine sighed, looking over at her oldest boy. "Just last month you were this size, and now you're taller than me! We all have questions, and we're not going to get any of them by scaring away the natives," she said, crossing her arms and scowling back at Bardock.

Bardock sighed, and his features softened somewhat as he regarded Bulma again. "Fine. _Please_ tell us what you know. As far as I know, we were all dead, all but Kakarot," he said.

" _I_ wasn't," Raditz chimed in, but a glare from Bardock quieted him.

Bulma blinked. "Uh… well, Goku made a wish on the Dragon Balls…" she said, realizing she might have to explain what those were, but not knowing if she could trust these people. She powered on. "He wished he had his family back. I think he meant his grandpa Gohan, though…" she said, glancing at Goku, who was wiping the blood of the raw meat from his face, looking a bit more satisfied.

He nodded at Bulma's words. "Bulma's right, I really meant Grandpa, I didn't know the Dragon was gonna bring…" he trailed off, looking at them all. "Who _are_ you people, anyway?" he asked curiously.

The three newcomers gasped, looking at Goku with widened eyes. Gine brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh, Kakarot…" she said, and before Goku could stop her, her hands were in his hair, searching every inch of his scalp, and stopping short when she came upon a nasty scar. "Bardock, look at this," she said, causing Bardock to peer closer to survey the damage.

" _Shit_ ," Bardock said, growling, and turned to Bulma. "Did you people do this to him?" he demanded angrily. Bulma shook her head, confusion and terror on her face.

"Do what? What's going on?" Goku asked, trying to get away from Gine, who was holding him fast.

Gine knelt down to be at her son's eye level, looking deep into his eyes, as though she were studying him. "Kakarot, tell me what you remember. Where are you from? What is your mission? What's my name?" she said, her voice laced with concern.

Goku scowled. "Look, mister, you've got the wrong guy. My name's Goku, not Kakarot," he said, frowning. "I'm from Earth, and my mission was to help Bulma find the Dragon Balls. But we've done that already, so I'm gonna go and-"

"He's lost all of his memories," Gine said, sending a look of despair towards Bardock. "He's also desensitized from being on this planet too long, he's not picking up any of my telepathy," she said. She turned back to Goku. "Kakarot, give me your tail," she said softly.

"I told you, my name's Goku, not-"

"Your _tail_ , Kakarot. Don't make me grab it," Gine said, in a tone that made both him and Raditz flinch instinctively. Swallowing, Goku extended his tail out towards her.

Gine made no move to touch it with her hands, only her tail brushed up against his, causing Goku to gasp. With a small smile, Gine gently coiled her tail around his, and he closed his eyes, feeling things he had never felt before… or at least, didn't _remember_ ever feeling before…

" _Mama_ …" he breathed, before Gine released his tail, smiling down at him.

"Yes, cub. I'm your mother," Gine said softly, gently stroking his face as he opened his eyes. "And this is your father, Bardock," she said, glancing up at the tall warrior, who gazed down at him impassively, giving a short nod. "And your brother, Raditz," she said, pointing at the younger warrior, who regarded him with a raised eyebrow and a partial smirk. "We're your family," Gine explained.

Goku's eyes widened in understanding. "So, when I wished for my family back, the Dragon brought you guys, instead of Grandpa Gohan!" he said, grinning. "Well, it's nice to meet you!"

"He's got no instincts," Raditz growled, rolling his eyes.

"Neither do you, yet _you're_ still alive," Bardock said, arms crossed as he regarded his oldest son. "You must have been on a mission when Frieza destroyed our planet," he observed.

Raditz's eyes widened at that. "Our… our planet was destroyed by a _meteor,_ " he said, horrified at Bardock's accusation.

Bardock glared at him. "A meteor? You really think that King Vegeta's special forces would let something as mundane as a giant space rock get anywhere _near_ our planet?" he asked incredulously. "I was there, on the front lines. The only thing that hit us was Frieza's giant death ball," he spat.

This caused Raditz to glare, then to roar out in fury, causing everyone to look on in fear. Everyone without a tail, anyway. Bardock was scowling, as was Gine, and Goku was frowning.

"Uh… what's going on?" Oolong whispered to Yamcha. He was so far out of the loop, it wasn't even funny.

"I'm not really sure… I think that Goku's an alien from another planet. They all have tails, like Goku. And I think their planet got destroyed," Yamcha said, trying to explain the gist of it.

"Wow, it's like a science fiction movie!" Oolong said, entranced.

When Raditz calmed down somewhat, glaring at the ground, Bardock placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get him, Raditz. I… I saw something," he said, and shrugged off Raditz's curious glance. "I'll explain later, just know… we're going to kill that bastard," he said.

Raditz met his eyes, and gave a short nod. They both looked at Gine, who gave a nod as well, her eyes cold.

Goku blinked at them. "Who's Frieza?" he asked.

Bardock folded his arms. "Enough talk, I think we're up to speed. We need to find a place to sleep tonight. Some place with a roof, unless we plan to destroy everything around here," he said, glancing at the halfway destroyed castle around them.

Gine's tail bristled at that. "Oh, right, the moon, this must be a big one, I almost hadn't noticed," she said, feeling the telltale shiver that came whenever a full moon was near.

Bulma frowned. "What do you mean, destroy everything? What's the moon have to do with-"

"There's no time!" Gine said suddenly, and looked down at her youngest. "Kakarot… I need you to trust me. You have to close your eyes, and keep them closed, no matter what," she said.

Goku frowned in confusion. "But why-" he began, when Raditz cut in, his eyes already closed.

"Because if you don't, you'll turn into a giant oozaru and kill all your friends," Raditz said quickly, causing the earthlings to gasp.

Bardock began blasting a hole just beneath the castle, not a big one, lest he bring the whole castle down on them, but big enough for the four of them to fit in comfortably. "Get in," he told them, and Gine held her hand over Goku's eyes, walking him towards the hole. Raditz walked after them, using his other senses to compensate for having his eyes closed. Bardock glared at the others. "If any of you enjoy life, I'd get as far away from here as possible," he warned them.

"Wait! I want to tell my friends bye!" Goku said, but Gine held him still, keeping her hand over his eyes.

"Kakarot, you can't, if you look at the full moon, for even a moment, you will turn into an oozaru, and your friends will be trampled to death," she told him, keeping her eyes on the ground and the top of Kakarot's head.

This caused Goku to stop suddenly. "Wait… you mean… on the night of the full moon… That thing that killed my Grandpa… it was me?" the little boy asked, feeling his entire world shatter. Bulma brought her hand to her mouth, and Yamcha sucked in a breath. Goku's knees felt weak, and he tried to swallow past the dryness in his throat. "I… I killed my Grandpa?" His shoulders fell. "No wonder the Dragon didn't bring him back to me. I'm a monster…"

Gine's heart broke for her son, but he was an older cub, he should know the truth by now. "Kakarot, we're all responsible for the deaths of others, it happens when you're as strong as we are. Weaker species don't survive long around us. If this 'grandpa' of yours cared about you as much as you care about him, then I think he knew you didn't mean to hurt him. But now, you know about it, and you're putting your friends in danger. If you care for your friends… you'll tell them goodbye, let them get to safety," she told him, her voice soft, but firm.

Goku nodded, keeping his eyes closed, and standing up straight. "Go on, you guys. Get out of here," he said bravely, not wanting his friends to get hurt.

Bulma's lip quivered. "Goku… will you be okay… you know, with…"

Goku nodded. "They're my family. And they're already trying to keep you guys safe, by keeping me away from you. You have to get out of here. Please…" he begged, shame eating away at his heart. Gine could feel hot tears emerging from beneath her hand, where she covered his eyes. "I found my Grandpa, afterwards… it was horrible. Please, don't make me find you like that…" he begged them.

Yamcha placed a hand on Bulma's shoulder, squeezing hard. "Don't worry, Goku. I'll get them to safety. When… when it's safe, come by and find us some time. I'll be in West City for a while. And Goku…. Thanks," he said, holding Bulma's hand.

Bulma smiled, tears running down her face. "Yeah, thank you, Goku. I don't think I'll ever be the same after meeting you. I don't think any of us will," she said.

Goku smiled at that, his smile bright and innocent, if a little sad. "Thank you, Bulma. I never would have met my family if it wasn't for-"

"Enough of all this, get inside!" Bardock grumbled, his eyes still closed as he waited, somewhat impatiently, for Gine and Kakarot to get into the hole.

Bulma laughed. "Don't worry about us, Goku. Just get inside, you big dope!" she said, earning a laugh from Goku.

"Okay, then, bye! See you all real soon!" Goku said, waving in the wrong direction (since his eyes were closed), as he allowed himself to be ushered into the hole by his mother.

Raditz and Bardock soon followed. It was dark in the hole, but Bardock allowed some of his ki to come into his hand, giving the hole light. He sat with his back to the hole's opening. Removing his armor, he wedged it into the opening, obscuring what little they could see of the sky from view. Gine began to remove her armor, too, followed by Raditz, though he was a bit hesitant at first. Bardock situated himself against his armor and the mouth of the hole, for added protection, and laid down on his side. Gine released Kakarot and nestled into Bardock's arms, as though they always slept that way. She reached her arms out for Kakarot, who happily snuggled against her, not caring that she was now only wearing the lower half of a body suit, her entire upper half being exposed. He only cared that this was his mother, and he liked being snuggled against her. She then turned to Raditz, who seemed to be trying to sleep as far from them as possible. "Raditz, is that any way for a Saiyan to sleep? Get over here," she scolded him. Usually, it was him who was snuggled up against her, like Kakarot now was.

Raditz looked away. "You've been gone for a long time… I'm used to sleeping alone," he protested.

Bardock scowled. "Even on missions, we sleep together. It's how we protect each other. Now get your ass over here, son, or I'll yank it over here by the tail," he threatened.

With a wince, then a sigh, Raditz slowly came closer to his family. He slept with his back to Kakarot, sharing in his family's warmth. Kakarot used Raditz's hair like a pillow, and his tail instinctively coiled around Raditz's.

The older boy tensed, then relaxed, scooting in a little closer to his family.

This was how it was _supposed_ to be, he thought, allowing himself a small smile.

In seconds, the light went out, and soon they were all asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Everything from this point on is mine, I hope you like the direction I'm going!

Ages:

Kakarot: 1.5 cycles (12 earth years)

Raditz: 2.25 cycles (18 earth years)

Bardock: 4.75 cycles (38 earth years)

Gine: 4.5 cycles (36 earth years)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning found the family outside, fully dressed and dusting themselves off. Gine found her meat cleaver that she had dropped the night before, and picked it up. Goku was tying his power pole back onto his back. Bardock grunted. "First order of business, is to find better shelter. Somewhere out of the way of the natives, at least until we decide what to do with this rock," he said.

Goku blinked at him. "What rock?" he asked. His father wasn't holding a rock…

Bardock growled, and Raditz swatted him with his tail, causing Goku to yelp and glare at Raditz. "Father's giving orders, don't interrupt," he hissed.

"But-" Goku began again, but this time, Bardock glanced at his mate, who tugged hard on Goku's tail. Goku turned to her, eyes wide, only to meet her cold glare.

" _Kakarot_ , you will remain quiet when your father is speaking," she warned him.

Goku frowned at that. Something in him told him he should listen, but his curiosity got the best of him. "But I have so many-"

Suddenly, a large fist hit him square in the jaw, and he went flying into a wall of the ruined castle. He saw stars for a long moment, before feeling himself being hauled up, held by the front of his clothes in front of Bardock's face, who was scowling at him. "Rule one. You are my son, I am your father. That means, I talk, you listen," he said. "Got it?" he asked.

Goku swallowed hard, but managed a nod, and Bardock dropped him near his mother. Raditz rolled his eyes at him.

"AS I was saying," Bardock continued, "we need to train. If we left now, the way we are, we would never defeat Frieza," he stated, earning a slight nod from Raditz.

Gine shifted slightly, and Bardock acknowledged her. "We don't have a ship," she pointed out. "Just the pod Kakarot landed here in. Whenever we _do_ leave, we'll either have to steal one, or build one," she said.

Bardock gave a nod. Goku looked like he wanted to speak again, but wisely kept his mouth closed. Bardock sighed. "Yes, Kakarot?" he asked.

Goku frowned. "Why do we gotta leave? Why can't we just stay here?" he asked, not understanding.

Raditz scowled at that. "He has no pride," he said, disgusted.

"He has no _memory_ ," Gine corrected her oldest son. "If he remembered his home, and knew the people he had lost, the heritage he had lost, he'd be the first to want revenge," she said, having faith in her son.

Bardock spoke, causing the others to stay quiet. "Kakarot, we'll explain later. Suffice it to say that, we need to get as strong as we can right now, so we can face Frieza and put an end to the murderous bastard," he said, teeth clenched. Calming himself, he regarded his youngest son. "Kakarot, you know this place better than we do. You'll be in charge of finding us a place to stay, somewhere out of the way, where we can train," he said, and turned to his mate. "Gine, you're on hunting duty, go with Kakarot, and start preparing food. Raditz," he said, turning to his oldest son. "I want you to scout this planet out. Find out how strong these people are, their weaknesses, and their level of technology. We need to know if these people pose a threat to us, and if they can help us build a ship."

Raditz clenched his jaw, making a sound in his throat, and Bardock raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You broke my scouter, remember? How will I find anything without-" Raditz began, but was cut off by Bardock.

"By using your damned senses, boy!" Bardock shot back. "I know I taught you how to find your way without a scouter. As for their strengths, weaknesses, and technology, just walk into one of their cities, and observe them. Report back to me when you find out anything," he said, shaking his head. "Meanwhile, I'm going to find Kakarot's pod, and see what I can salvage. If there's even a pod left," he said, turning to Kakarot. "Cub, where do you first remember being? Where were you staying, the first place you remember?" he asked, hoping his brain-addled son would be able to remember _something_ useful.

Goku bit his lip. "Well, I only remember living with Grandpa. It was on Mount Paouz, that way," he said, pointing in the general direction. "Our house is still there. It would be a good place for us to stay, it's far away from any people, and there's lots of animals to hunt and places to train," he said.

Bardock nodded. "We'll start there. Raditz, go ahead and come with us, since Kakarot's already got his part covered, so you'll be able to find it again," he said. He took to the air, as did Gine and Raditz. The only one who didn't was Goku, who watched them with wide eyes.

Raditz snorted. "He can't fly," he realized, and Bardock sighed heavily.

"Yes I can!" Goku protested, then cupped his hands around his mouth. "Flying Nimbus!" he yelled.

Suddenly, a small golden cloud appeared, and Goku hopped onto it, somehow being held up by it. The other three gazed at it curiously. "Well, come on, let's go!" Goku said, and soon began to speed off in the direction he had indicated. The others glanced at each other and shrugged, then followed Goku.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since Goku had found them a place to stay quickly, he got to help his mother hunt, which turned out to be a lot of fun. She was really fast, and quiet, like a jungle cat. She was also very strong. And, best of all… she was the best cook Goku had ever met!

It was strange how she would sometimes give him bits of raw meat or organs to eat, before she cooked them. When he asked her if it was okay, she explained to him that raw meat was good for young cubs, as it was high in iron, fat, and protein. She told him that their people were called Saiyans, and they needed to eat plenty of food, and frequently, especially when they were young, or after periods of exertion. She told him their bodies turned the food into energy faster than most other species, giving them a greater source of energy. Cooked meat tasted better, but raw was healthier, so she made sure he got plenty of both. Goku didn't have much experience with mothers, but he thought she was a good one.

And she could fight! While they were waiting for his father and brother to return, Gine had taken him outside to train him. She was brutal, to say the least! Goku had always thought Grandpa Gohan was the strongest man alive, but it turned out that his mother was even stronger! By the time Bardock had returned with a giant metal ball with a chair inside, Goku was pretty sure his bruises had bruises.

Goku had come out to peer at the ball curiously, but Bardock warned him to stay back, as it was programmed to respond to his presence. He made some adjustments to it, and all the lights stopped flashing. He pushed the door to it closed. "Kakarot, I'm only going to tell you this once," he said, his gaze intense. "Do. Not. Touch. This. Pod. If you do, you put all of us, as well as everyone on this planet, at risk. Do you understand?" he asked.

Goku's eyes widened at that. "But why? Is it-"

Suddenly, Goku was against the side of the house, with Bardock holding him by his shirt front again. "You and me need to spar. _Right now_ ," he said, dropping him onto the ground. Goku hissed, his mother had already beaten him pretty soundly when _they_ sparred.

"Bardock, he-" Gine began, but a look from Bardock cut her off.

"He has no respect, which isn't surprising, given how he was raised. But that doesn't mean I have to allow it," he said, growling at Goku. "Get up, Kakarot!" he demanded.

Goku stood up, scowling. "I was just asking a-"

Suddenly, he was punched in the gut, and gasped as he fell back down to the ground. "How many battles have you been in, Kakarot? Do they go more smoothly when you stop to question everything? Or when you just keep your mouth shut and do what needs to be done?" he asked. "Get up!"

Goku was furious. Sucking in a breath desperately, he pulled himself back to his feet. "This… isn't… battle…" he gasped. Once he got to his feet, however, he was back-handed into a nearby tree.

"Doesn't this feel like a battle to you?" Bardock asked, walking closer to his son, who was bleeding, but still trying to stand. "I am your _father_. You need to respect me, to trust me, and to obey me, or I can't keep you safe!" he said. "GET UP!" he demanded.

Goku slowly managed to get to his feet, and Bardock reached out, grabbing the end of his tail hard. Goku screamed, his whole body going limp, as his father held him by the tail, helpless. "Remember this, son. When you become strong enough to defeat me, you can start questioning orders, you will be the head of this family. Until then, I am. So, if you don't like it, then hurry up and get stronger!" he said, then threw him at his mother's feet. "Stay away from the pod. Do you understand, Kakarot?" he asked warningly.

"Yes, sir," Goku managed weakly, earning a nod from his father. Goku looked up at his mother, who gave him a disapproving look, before walking over to his father to check the pod over.

Goku's head was reeling, and not just from being thrown into a tree or having his tail grabbed. He knew his mother cared about him, but if she did, why did she let his father beat him up all the time? And she had looked at him like _he'd_ done something wrong. _Had_ he done something wrong? He was just trying to ask a question…

It was the same thing he had gotten in trouble for earlier that day. Bardock didn't like it when Goku asked him questions. Well, except that one time, when _he_ had asked Goku…

 _Oh._ Goku was starting to see a pattern. Bardock only let people ask questions when _he_ asked for them. Earlier, his father had seemed to know when anyone had something to say, even without them saying anything. So he asked for their questions. Like when Goku had meant to keep from asking something, so he wouldn't get in trouble again, and then he asked Goku what was on his mind. Bardock _knew_. Bardock had mentioned battle. Goku tried to imagine if there were bad guys around, and they were trying to fight them. Questions _would_ get them killed, in that situation. It seemed like everything his family did was about fighting. Like, they were always training for battle situations.

Goku had to be ready for anything, as though he were in a real battle.

Pulling himself to his feet with great difficulty, he gave the pod one last glance, then turned away from it, grimacing. He needed to dip himself in the stream, that should soothe his cuts and bruises. But… was he allowed to go? Did he need permission? He glanced at his parents, then down towards the nearby stream, then at his parents again. Bardock's eyes met his, and he gave a single nod, never stopping his conversation with Goku's mother. Goku blinked. He… he _knew what Goku wanted_!

Goku didn't have to talk, just to move. He wondered how much his family said, just by moving. How much had Goku missed, just listening for words all the time? Not wanting to waste time, Goku limped down to the stream, taking off his clothes and slowly sliding into the cool water. It was painful on the joints, but so refreshing to the skin, and washed all the blood and dirt away. Dipping his head beneath the water, he stayed under the surface for as long as he could hold his breath. When he finally emerged, he saw his brother, Raditz, looking down at him from above. Raditz smirked a little. "Mother really kicked the shit out of you," he said, looking him over as he pulled himself out of the water.

"Mother _and_ Father," Goku replied.

Raditz grimaced. "You didn't talk back again, did you?" he asked, almost sympathetically.

Goku frowned, hissing slightly in pain as he put his clothes back on. "He doesn't like questions very much," he replied.

This earned a strange sound from Raditz, that sounded like a laugh, but one that was held inside before it got too big. "You don't listen well. If you keep your eyes and ears open, you'll figure out the answers to most of your questions yourself. Asking all of them is a waste of everyone's time," Raditz said, and looked around. "Besides, Father's not much for talking. What do you want to know? I'll answer your questions," he said.

Goku frowned. "That round thing, that Father calls a 'pod', is that what I came her in?" he asked.

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "You really don't listen. What do you think?" he asked.

"You said you'd answer!" Goku objected.

Raditz shrugged. "I'll only answer the good questions. The ones you don't have the answers to already. It'll be good practice when deciding what to bother Father with," he said with a smirk. He had been in Goku's shoes once, after all…

Goku sighed. "Well, I guess it must be, if that's what Father said he'd go find. It's just, I can't believe it, you know? I can't believe I'm from another planet," he said.

"Hn. 'Kay, what else ya got?" Raditz asked, glancing surreptitiously back towards the path home.

Goku was about to say something, but frowned. "What's that smell?" he asked, feeling a little ill.

Raditz sighed. Well, cub had to learn some time… "It's called pheromones. Mother and Father are mating," he said, sitting on a large rock. He didn't miss _this_ part of being with his family…

Goku frowned at that. "What's mating?" he asked.

Raditz turned crimson at that. "Don't you know where cubs come from?" he demanded.

Goku blinked. "No. Where _do_ they come from?" he asked, now curious.

Raditz slapped himself in the forehead. "Look, we don't talk about it. Keep your voice down and follow me. If you make a sound and we get caught, I swear, I'll kill you myself," he said.

Goku frowned at that, but nodded, and the two quietly walked up the path towards the house.

What Goku saw when they peered in the window of the house from a tree branch across the way was… _odd_. Their parents were wrapped around each other, and were doing things to each other, and suddenly, Goku started to realize _why_ Bulma didn't have the same parts that boys had. His eyes widened as they watched, until Raditz got his attention and gestured for them to leave. Goku nodded fervently, and followed his brother back down the tree, and down to the stream.

Once they arrived, Goku felt like he was going to be sick. "That… was gross!" he exclaimed, barely remembering to keep his voice down.

Raditz shrugged. "It won't seem gross when you're old enough to do it yourself. Besides, it's where cubs come from. You wouldn't have been born if they didn't do that. Neither would I," he said.

Goku's face twisted in disgust. "Eww, THAT'S how they made me?" he asked incredulously. Suddenly, he had a thought. "Are they tryin' to make another one? Another brother, or sister?" he asked.

Raditz gave a nod. "Our planet was destroyed. There aren't many of us left. Prince Vegeta and Nappa are the only other survivors that I know about. The more Saiyans, the better," he said.

"Well, I'm not doin' it!" Goku said, crossing his arms. "Mating's just too gross."

This earned a laugh from Raditz, who sat back on the rock, remembering having the same conversation with his uncle, Turles.

A/N: Okay, I know you're going to ask... Originally, they said that Turles wasn't related to Goku, that a lot of third class Saiyans looked like that. But afterwards, we saw a LOT of third class Saiyans, only one of which looked like Goku, and that was his father. So, I'm gonna say Turles lied in the movie. And, in answer to your other question, yes, Turles WILL be joining us in this fic, though it might be a while...


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks went by, Goku got more and more comfortable with his family. The little house he used to share with Grandpa Gohan became the little house he shared with his family. His mother rearranged it to better suit their lifestyle. Since the hut was so small, almost the entire floor was covered with the large leaves that grew on the vines nearby, turning the floor into a large, soft bed. The windows were completely covered by the same leaves, so that no light could get in. The table, chairs, and pretty much everything else had been moved outside, set up around the small hut in a way that looked like it belonged there. Next to the table was a large fire pit he helped his mother build, so they could cook large amounts of meat all at once. They also built a large stone tub. His mother had used something that looked like old Master Roshi's Kamehameha wave to do it, only she was really careful, and only made a big dip in the large boulder, without breaking it, so that it looked like a really big bowl. The tub was situated over a hole in the ground that was meant for building a fire in.

They kept to a strict schedule. Every night they slept together inside the hut on the soft floor, all curled up together, his father's back always to the door. Every morning, when his father moved, everyone else woke up, and he was always the first one out. Goku figured out this was on purpose one morning, when he tried to leave before his father, and got his ankle yanked back by his mother's tail, sending him to the floor. When Bardock left the hut, everyone else waited a second, then left the hut, too. Goku asked his mother about it once, and she told him it was a precaution against danger. She reminded him that, just because they were the strongest beings on this planet, didn't mean they should start acting like it. If they weren't always careful, no matter what, then when someone stronger came along, they would get themselves killed.

So, they would all come outside, stretch, and drink from the bucket of water his mother kept outside the door for that very purpose. Bardock and Raditz would go off to spar, and Goku would help Gine hunt and cook breakfast. Once the scent of cooking meat hit the air, Bardock and Raditz would magically appear, and they all sat down to eat. Afterwards, Bardock and Raditz would leave again, and Goku would spar with Gine.

His mother was fast and strong, and she fought dirty. Goku soon learned to wrap his tail around his waist when he was fighting, because she tended to grab for it. When they were fighting, it was like she wasn't his mother anymore, she was a wild ferocious beast. It scared him a little at first, but then he just got excited, and sparring was a lot of fun because of it. Over time, he started being able to hold his own, and even got a few good hits in himself. Not that he liked the idea of hitting his mother… but sometimes you just couldn't help it, if you were fighting. And he never hit her so hard that it would actually hurt her. He made sure of that.

After their morning spar, Goku would help her hunt for and cook lunch, and once again Bardock and Raditz would appear when it was almost ready. They would eat, then more sparring, then dinner, then Raditz and Goku would go off somewhere, preferably far away, while their parents mated. Goku relished these times with his older brother, who had started to warm up to him after the first night. Raditz liked to tell stories, especially stories about their people, stories he had heard from their mother when he was small. He also told Goku a lot about Frieza, and some of the horrible things that he made the Saiyans do. Goku had come to the realization that, while the Saiyans were a bloodthirsty warrior race, they were all about finding the biggest challenge, not about destroying the weak. But Frieza took advantage of their fighting skills, and made them do things they wouldn't normally do, by promising them what every Saiyan wants: strength. And then, when they got too strong…

He destroyed them.

Goku had never hated anyone before. At least, not that he could remember. But a big bully like Frieza that forced people to do bad things, then killed them when doing those bad things made them strong enough to beat him? That was enough for anyone to hate. Even Goku. But, more importantly, Frieza was strong. Really, really strong, stronger than his father Bardock, stronger than their Prince Vegeta, by a lot. Just the thought of it excited him, and he wanted to go up against him, more than anything. When he had mentioned this to his brother, Raditz had smirked, giving him a knowing nod. Goku had a feeling everyone in his family felt that way, too.

The smell of fire going at the house brought the boys back home every evening, for the family's evening bath, which Goku actually enjoyed. He had become acquainted with baths, thanks to Bulma, and hadn't looked forward to it at first. But his mother's definition of a bath was different… she took the entire boulder down to the stream, filled it with water, and flew it back up to the house, to sit over the fire for a while. Then, when it was so hot it was almost boiling, they would all get in, and just let the hot water soak into their sore muscles. It felt amazing! None of that fluffy stuff Bulma had put in his hair, either, though his mother made sure that Goku scrubbed his scalp really well under the hot water. Raditz had the hardest time of it, having so much hair. One time Raditz had grumbled about it, Bardock had offered to cut his hair, earning a vehement objection from his oldest son. When Goku asked why it was a big deal, Raditz had blinked and explained that Saiyan hair doesn't grow back. Once it was gone, it was gone for good. Goku made a mental note never to cut his hair. Then they each washed their armor (or, in Goku's case, his clothes), and dried them with their ki. Goku was still learning how to control his, so his mother did that for him, so he wouldn't burn them to cinders by accident.

When the sun dipped low, they would go inside, always before moonrise. On this matter, Goku never asked questions or talked back. It still made him sick what had happened to Grandpa. He swore to himself he would never look at a moon again, full or not. He never wanted to lose control of himself, to hurt the people he cared about. In a way, he was glad his wish hadn't brought Grandpa Gohan back. He didn't know if the old man would ever want to see him, after what Goku had done unknowingly.

Goku was always the first one inside, and slept in his gi, while his family left off their armor, sleeping only in whatever they happened to wear underneath it. Bedtime was his favorite part, because it seemed to wash away all the angry words and hurt feelings of the day, with the scent of all four of them coming together to make one comforting smell. No matter how bad things got, they all slept together and held each other at night. Even his father, who seemed so unapproachable during the day, would pull him close at night sometimes, resting one large hand in Goku's spiky hair as Goku's tail wrapped around his. Tails and limbs were everywhere, and Goku enjoyed the feeling that it didn't matter whose hand or foot or tail or hair was touching him, it was his family, and it meant that he was home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had been on Earth for four of this planet's moon cycles, when Raditz had come to Bardock about Kakarot. It had been a while since he'd heard his son complain about his sibling, so Bardock was somewhat surprised to hear it now. He sighed.

"What's the cub done now?" he asked, disliking this interruption in their training regime.

Raditz frowned. "You'll have to see it for yourself, Father," he said, shifting nervously.

This got Bardock's attention. Raditz was the type to use his head more than his instincts, and while he could be full of himself sometimes, he tended to lean more on logic than emotion. If he was worried about something, it was probably something pretty bad. His guard up, Bardock gave his son a short nod, and followed Raditz to where Gine and Kakarot were sparring.

Raditz quickly lowered himself to a nearby tree branch, staying out of sight, so Bardock did the same. Watching Kakarot and Gine spar, he tried to figure out just what had Raditz so concerned. They seemed to be doing fine, Gine was her regular self, a bit on the gentle side, for a Saiyan, but Bardock loved her for that. He had enough rough edge in him for the both of them. Kakarot's skill was increasing, too, soon he would be ready to fight against Raditz, and join his brother in their daily spar against him. He was looking forward to that day, too, since it would make his own training more of a chal-

 _'There,'_ Raditz's voice said in his mind, and Bardock blinked, having missed it. He looked at Kakarot more closely. He was winded, but not too badly, and his mother was more than he. His eyes were carefully calculating, and….

 _'There again,'_ Raditz's voice came, and Bardock gave a short nod. He had seen it.

 _'He's holding back,_ ' he said, frowning. Kakarot would notice an opening, and dismiss it, then block one of Gine's strikes. Then he would strike, and Bardock could tell he was carefully controlling the power behind his attack. It was close to what Bardock knew Gine could handle, and he wondered if she could tell. More than that, however, he wondered something else. _'How is he able to do that? Did they just start?'_ he asked.

 _'Three hours ago,'_ Raditz supplied, and Bardock could feel his worry. It was a lot like the worry that made his own gut clench. Kakarot had been fighting for three hours, and the bloodlust hadn't kicked in.

All this time, he'd been checking Gine for any kind of bruises or wounds that would speak of Kakarot's progress, and hadn't really found any. He had been waiting for her to let him know that he was getting too rough with her, so that one of them could be there to pull him off of her. A cub that young shouldn't have much control of his bloodlust; that control had to be learned, over time. With very little training, and no Saiyan training whatsoever, Kakarot should have been insatiable, unable to contain his need to kill his opponent. Yet here he was, doing just that, not only controlling his urge, but being almost gentle with his mother.

It was as though he felt no bloodlust at all.

Jumping down from the tree, Bardock let his presence be known, causing Gine and Kakarot to stop. That in itself deepened his worry… getting a cub to stop fighting at this point should have involved the cub being unconscious or unable to move. Kakarot was neither. Bardock said nothing, merely grabbed Kakarot's chin and looked into his eyes. The boy's mind was… hard to describe. It felt like he was asleep, but having a good dream, and nothing really made much sense to Bardock. It didn't feel like a typical Saiyan's mind at all, but without the boy's telepathic abilities being any stronger, he couldn't really trust what he felt from him to diagnose him. "Kakarot, I want you to tell me what you're feeling, right now," Bardock instructed him.

Kakarot blinked. "My face hurts," he said. Bardock looked at his face, which he was holding, a bit more roughly than he meant to, and let it go.

"I mean, how do you feel, are you angry, frustrated, what do you feel?" he insisted, frowning.

Kakarot looked confused. "I don't know. I feel fine, I guess. I'm having fun, at least, I _was_ ," he said, glancing at his mother and grinning, a spark in his eye.

"Fun," Bardock said, scowling. Well, that wasn't a _bad_ sign… fighting _was_ fun, but it should also be something more to Kakarot. "Do you feel anything else? Is there something you feel like you want to do? It's okay to tell me, I won't get mad," he said, trying to be easy on the cub so he could get the information he needed.

Kakarot frowned in thought. "Well… I am starting to get hungry…" he said.

Bardock straightened, and shared a long look with Gine. She looked down at Kakarot, concern in her eyes, then said, "Kakarot, you go hunt us something good to eat, while I speak with your father," she said. Her eyes lifted to the tree, where Raditz sat. "Raditz will go with you," she added firmly.

Raditz gave a short nod, then jumped down to the ground. "Come on, cub, bet I can find prey before you do," he said.

Kakarot broke out into a grin. "You're on!" he shouted, and started running down the path, followed a bit more slowly by his brother, who was only trying to get Kakarot out of earshot.

Gine turned to Bardock. "Do you think it's from the fall?" she asked, frowning.

Bardock grunted. "I don't know. But he's been ready to join me and Raditz for a while now. He's reading your movements, and going easy on you," he said.

"But why?" Gine asked, shaking her head. "I've gone all out with him, I pull no punches. Why would he let himself get bruised up, without going after me?" she asked, confused.

"Tch. Because you're his mother," Bardock said with a shrug. "He doesn't want to hurt you. He wants to protect you," he explained.

Gine shook her head. "That's _normal_ thought, not _battle_ thought. Are you saying, he's thinking of my well-being, in the heat of battle?" she asked.

Bardock nodded. "Cub's barely got an instinct to him. He's got no bloodlust. Did you look in his mind? He's all numb inside," he said.

"Like he's asleep," Gine nodded, having tried more than once to help Kakarot develop his telepathy. He had the ability, she could sense that much, but it could take him years to learn how to fully grasp it, something that should have come automatically to him. "But what can we do about it? Regeneration tanks can't fix brain damage, and we don't have access to one anyway. We're stuck on a primitive planet with no ship to speak of, and very little technology. If we found a medic here, we'd have to teach them what a Saiyan _was_ , before they could even begin to help. Even the medics on our planet were hacks, that Sinkosian doctor who delivered Kakarot pretty much turned him into a Saiyan pincushion, with all the times he stabbed that boy with a needle, just to draw some-"

"Gine!" Bardock cut her off, unwilling to hear her rant yet again about the cursed alien doctors assigned to the Worker Class. They weren't on Vegeta anymore, there was no point in dwelling on the past. "Look, we've got what we've got. It's time to go visit the natives, see what they've got to offer. Those humans Kakarot was travelling with, didn't they say they were going to be in West City?" he asked.

Gine nodded. "I think so," she said.

"Then we'll go there first thing tomorrow. Time to get Kakarot some new clothes, anyway. Maybe something a bit sturdier, looks like he's wearing threads," he said. Indeed, his gi was torn and tattered, and starting to become too small for him. "We'll find a doctor, we'll look for tech, we'll look for a ship. Been meaning to make the trip anyway, this just gives me a reason not to put it off," he said, with a wry grin.

Gine gazed at him knowingly. "And there's probably alcohol in West City," she added.

Bardock's grin widened. "Thought crossed my mind," he admitted. He cared for his family on a deep level that only a Saiyan father would understand, but staying cooped up with them, and only them, for four of this planet's lunar cycles, was enough to drive the most sober man to drink. And Bardock had never been called _that_ a day in his life.

Gine smiled. "I have to admit, I'd like to see the sights. I wonder what a human city will be like. And I know Kakarot looks forward to seeing his friends," she said.

Later that evening, during their bath, Bardock told them the news. He didn't mention to Kakarot about the medical reason why they were going. There were plenty of other reasons they needed to go, and he didn't want the cub to get it into his head that he couldn't fight just because he was brain damaged. He needed all the confidence he could get. Kakarot was ecstatic, of course, and Raditz was pleased to be getting a change in scenery, even though he knew the real reason behind the trip. Kakarot scrubbed his hair extra hard, so that Bulma wouldn't have anything to complain about (last time she had complained quite often about how he smelled), and quickly washed his clothes and went to bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ages:

Kakarot: 1.5 cycles (12 earth years)

Raditz: 2.25 cycles (18 earth years)

Bardock: 4.75 cycles (38 earth years)

Gine: 4.5 cycles (36 earth years)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Kakarot fought to keep still as their family prepared to go. Breakfast had to come first, he knew, but his excitement warred with his stomach as he was halfway tempted to take off before eating. He knew his father wouldn't allow that, though, so he tried to contain himself as breakfast was finally cooked and they sat down to eat. He ate more quickly than he usually did, which was a feat in itself, and Bardock growled, causing him to wince and slow down. When they were finally done, Bardock made certain the pod was secured, Gine made certain the fire was out, and Raditz flew into the air, looking around. Kakarot's flying skills had improved considerably, and he was determined to make this trip without any help from his family or from the Nimbus. He lifted himself up off the ground and floated up to where Raditz was hovering. "Do you know where West City is?" he asked, curiously.

Raditz grunted. "When we first got here, Father had me scout out the area. West City is that way," he said, pointing in its general direction. "I asked around about where we could find a space worthy ship, but…" He shook his head. "Humans are weird," he said simply, shrugging.

Kakarot grinned wryly. "You're telling me," he said, thinking of all the weird experiences he had on his journey with his friends. "But, they're also pretty nice, once you get to know them. Just, watch out for Bulma and her witch-bombs, they're not really that dangerous, but they're loud-" he was saying, as Bardock and Gine joined them. Instinctively, he looked at Bardock, as did the rest of them, and the man made a gesture with his head. Raditz led the way, and the four Saiyans began their flight towards West City.

It took a few hours for them to get there, mostly because they were waiting for Kakarot to keep up. The boy refused any offers of help, something which Bardock could respect, and he didn't want to dampen the boy's spirits by insisting. Spirit was something the cub needed right now more than ever, if he and Gine were right about what was wrong with him. And so, they took their time, until they finally landed within the streets of West City.

The city bustled around them, feeling very much like every city Bardock had ever been to, and he relaxed, glancing at his family to make sure they all wrapped their tails around their waists. Kakarot's was free, and Bardock reached over and flicked the end of the boy's tail, causing him to wince and wrap it around his waist again. Stepping forward, he looked around until he saw a man standing on the street corner, holding a sign. He smelled foul, and had a desperate look in his eyes. Bardock smirked, and walked towards him, waving his family back. "You. Where can I find Bulma Brief?" he asked.

The man looked at him, cringing at the look in Bardock's eyes. The man had been beaten before, Bardock could tell, and used it to his advantage. "Tell me now," he said, menacingly.

The man blinked, stepping back. "Look, man, I don't want any trouble, I don't know any Bulma Brief, what do I look like, a police man?" he asked.

Bardock frowned. "Police man?" he asked, not knowing the term.

The dirty human nodded fervently, and pointed to a man on the corner, wearing dark blue clothes with bits of silver metal hanging on them. Bardock gave a nod, then cast a glance at Gine. She nodded, then they followed him over to the police man, while Bardock spoke to him.

"Bulma Brief. Where can I find her?" he asked the man, officiously. The man looked up at him, his eyes wide, and he swallowed, hand going for his weapon. Bardock sighed, he would get nowhere if this human saw him as a threat. "We're just visiting from another… town," he said, trying to keep things simple. "Bulma is a friend of my son's, but he doesn't know her address, so we're trying to find her while we're here," he said.

Kakarot grinned up at the police man, who looked nervous. He glanced at his father. Bardock gave him a slight nod, and he spoke. "Sir, my Father's kind of scary looking, but he's not bad. Can you please help us find my friend? I haven't seen her in a long time, and I know she'll be mad if I don't come by soon. I promised I'd come visit," he said.

The police officer looked down at Kakarot, then relaxed, giving him a smile. "Well, sure, I think I can help. Bulma Brief, you said, eh?" he asked. Kakarot nodded. The police man reached down to a device he kept on his belt, then pushed a few buttons. The screen showed a certain picture, and he showed it to Kakarot. "Is this your friend?" he asked.

Kakarot's eyes widened. "Yeah! That's Bulma! What did you do to her? Why's she in there?" he demanded, glaring at the small device, then at the police man.

Raditz sighed, resting a hand on Kakarot's head. "It's just a picture of her, fool," he explained. He looked at the police man. "You'll have to excuse my brother… he's a bit sheltered," he said.

The police man nodded slowly. "Where does she live, then?" Bardock asked, his voice almost a growl.

The police man stammered. "I… I'm not sure if I should-"

Frustrated, Bardock snatched the device out of his hand, and looked at the writing. He growled, and showed it to Kakarot. "Kakarot, can you read this?" he demanded.

Kakarot frowned. "Um… one… nine… two… four… Ca…Cap…Capsool… No, Capsule! Capsule… lanee. 1924 Capsule Lanee?" he asked.

The police man was scowling at Bardock. "That's personal information, I can't just give it out to-"

"Thanks," Bardock said, pressing the device into the police man's hand. "Now, where can we find 1924 Capsule Lanee?" he asked.

The police man frowned. "I can't just lead you to her doorstep," he objected. At the glare Bardock gave him, he sighed. "I… suppose I can call her, see if she wants to talk to you," he said.

Bardock was about to say something, but a look from Gine had him rethinking it. "Fine," he relented.

The police man pulled out another device, and pressed some buttons. After listening to the device for a few moments, he said, "Hello, this is Officer Brady, I'm calling for a Bulma Brief? Is she home?" There was a pause, then he said, "Ah, yes, Miss Bulma, this is Officer Brady. I have some people here who say they know you. They're… a bit strange, ma'am…" he said.

Kakarot looked up, his eyes wide. "Are you talking to Bulma? Tell her it's me, Goku!" he said excitedly.

The police man listened to the device some more. "Ah… ah, yes… On the corner of 4th and Piccolo Street. Okay, I'll tell them," he said, then hung up the phone.

"Aww, you didn't tell her," Kakarot whined.

The police man smiled down at him. "Don't worry, she heard you. She says she knows you, she's coming in a car to pick you guys up. Just hang tight right here, she should be here very soon," he said.

Bardock nodded, and the five of them stood around awkwardly, Kakarot nearly jumping up and down with excitement, the police man glancing at Bardock nervously, Bardock resisting the urge to snap the police man's neck, and Gine and Raditz mentally preparing themselves for whatever chaos would ensue should Bardock stop resisting that urge.

They didn't have to wait long. Soon a large vehicle hovered above them, and slowly lowered to the street. Bulma smiled and waved, and Kakarot broke out into a grin. "Bulma!" he said excitedly, nearly throwing caution to the wind and jumping into the van. At the last second, he shot Bardock a glance, and he gave an imperceptible nod, smirking at his son as he excitedly jumped into the front seat next to Bulma. "Bulma! It's so good to see you!" he said, grinning.

"It's good to see you, too, Goku!" she said, tussling his hair with one hand. She turned her eyes to his family. "Come on in! I'll take you guys to my place!" she offered, and they all got into the van, Bardock being the last to enter. Once they were seated, Bulma took off into the sky. "So, little guy, what have you been up to? It's about time you came to visit, you know," she said, sending a mock glare to Kakarot, who shrugged it off.

"We've been training!" he said proudly. "I'm real strong, now!" he boasted.

Bulma laughed. "Oh, man, you're even stronger than before? You should enter the World Martial Arts Tournament, then. It'll take place next month. All the world's strongest fighters will be there," she said, as they flew towards her house.

Bardock made a noise in his throat, eliciting a sideways glance from Kakarot to his father. "Maybe," Kakarot said, knowing his father didn't have a high opinion of Earth's strongest fighters. "I don't know how long we'll be here," he said.

Bulma smiled into the rear view mirror, towards Bardock. "Well, you are all welcome to stay as long as you want. There's plenty of room at Capsule Corp," she said, as they landed outside a very large building, shaped like a dome. Once she did, the Saiyans left the vehicle, and Bulma pressed a button on the side. With a loud explosion, the vehicle disappeared, the only thing left was a small capsule, which Bulma placed into her pocket.

Bardock, who had been in fighting stance since the explosion occurred, watched her with wide eyes. "What… the hell…" he said.

Kakarot looked up at his father. "Those are Bulma's witch-bombs. Bulma's really smart, she can fit all kinds of things in those, even a whole house!" he said.

"For the last time, Goku, they're not witch-bombs!" Bulma said, exasperated. Bulma held it up to Bardock for inspection, grinning proudly. "My father makes them. They're called dyno-caps. It uses miniaturization technology, we produce all kinds," she said, gesturing to the large building. "I'm currently working on a device that will do the same thing to a living person," she boasted.

Bardock blinked. "This technology… there's nothing like it in the galaxy," he said.

That made Bulma's smile widen. "Really? Dad'll be happy to hear that! Let's go inside, I'll introduce you," she said, and led them into the large building.

All around them, robots hustled and bustled, cleaning, dusting, washing dishes. Bulma led them down a few corridors, and into a large laboratory, where an older man with purple hair and a white lab coat was bent over a table, studying some device. "Dad! I'd like you to meet my friend, Goku, and his family!" she said, causing the old man to look up.

"Oh? Goku, you say? I thought you were seeing that Yamcha fellow…" he said absently, looking them all over.

Bulma's cheeks turned crimson. "DAD! Not THAT kind of friend!" she objected, mortified.

Kakarot looked up at the man, who had a black cat on his shoulder. "Hi, sir, I'm Goku," he said, and glanced up at his father. "This is my father, Bardock," he said, and took a step back, trying to remember his manners.

Bardock took a step towards the human. "You're a scientist?" he asked, blunt as usual.

Bulma's father blinked, then nodded. "Yes, I'm Dr. Brief. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bardock," he said, holding out a hand.

Bardock glanced at his hand, then looked around the lab. "Just Bardock. Do you know anything about space travel?" he asked, getting to the point.

Dr. Brief withdrew his hand, frowning in thought. "Oh, yes, I remember! Bulma did say you were aliens to this planet, didn't she?" he asked, earning a nod from Bulma. "In answer to your question, yes, I know about as much as anyone on this planet does. I'm still working on the mechanics of it, mind you. The trouble is speed, you see… we can successfully travel to the moon and back, and even to other planets in our own solar system, but to get anywhere else would take longer than the human lifespan, at this point," he said sadly.

Bardock grunted. "What if you could study an existing spacecraft, capable of greater speeds?" he asked.

Dr. Brief's eyes widened at that. "Well, yes, of course, that would help tremendously! If I could see how they did it, I could duplicate the engine design, as long as it doesn't require resources not found on planet Earth, anyway," he said.

Meanwhile, Kakarot was glancing all around the lab, and Bardock cast Raditz a glance. The older boy noticed, and looked at Bulma. "Is there anything interesting to do around here?" he asked, placing a hand on Kakarot's shoulder.

Bulma frowned, thinking. "If you want, I can show you what I'm working on," she said, and led them out of the room, leaving the adults alone to talk.

Once the young ones left, Bardock turned back to Dr. Brief, who was still muttering calculations to himself. "Dr. Brief, we need to discuss something else," he said, feeling his mate's tail brush up against his, searching for comfort. He let his tail loose to brush hers back as he spoke. "Our son, Kakarot… the one your daughter calls Goku… he hit his head pretty hard when he was young. We think it did more damage than we originally thought. We need a medic for him, but…"

Dr. Brief nodded, understanding. "You don't have any Saiyan medics available, and need a competent human doctor who can keep quiet about you being aliens," he said knowingly. "I'm not a medical doctor, but I have one of the best in my employ, and I can assure you of his discretion. If you'd like, I can have him look over your son, run some tests, maybe he can help?" he asked.

Bardock gave a short nod. "What kind of compensation –" he was about to ask, but Dr. Brief just waved a hand.

"Don't even worry about it, Bardock. Your son's a friend of my daughter's, we're happy to help! Just the chance to study alien technology helps me more than you know. Just promise to come to me any time you need anything, and we'll be considered even," he said.

Bardock smirked. He could see how such an arrangement would be beneficial for the old man; he would have access to information about alien technology that none of his competitors would, and be able to replicate the technology for a profit. He gave another nod and a grunt, indicating his agreement.

Just then, a woman with blond curly hair came in, holding a tray of drinks. "Oh, my, honey, is this any way to treat guests? Hello, I'm Panchy, Bulma's mother," she said to Gine with a smile, holding out the tray. Gine looked at the tray, sniffing it lightly, then picked one of the cups up, taking a sip.

"Thank you," she said, giving a small smile back.

Panchy beamed at her, and offered a drink to Bardock, who took one as well. "Bulma told me you live far away. Feel free to stay as long as you like. We'll be having dinner soon. I'll show you to the guest rooms," she said.

Gine shared a glance with Bardock, then looked to Panchy. "Why don't you show me, while these two talk? I can help with dinner, if you like," she offered, as they walked out of the laboratory.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ages:

Kakarot: 1.5 cycles (12 earth years)

Raditz: 2.25 cycles (18 earth years)

Bardock: 4.75 cycles (38 earth years)

Gine: 4.5 cycles (36 earth years)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Kakarot sat alone with Bulma in her room, after lunch. His parents were talking with Dr. Brief, and Raditz was off looking around the city. It was the first time they'd actually been alone since his family had been wished back. Bulma looked him over studiously, her gaze concerned. "Goku… is everything really okay? I mean… your folks seem a little… rough," she said, her voice soft. She had been through a lot with the boy, and she wanted to make sure her friend wasn't being mistreated.

Kakarot grinned. "Yeah, they can be pretty mean when they wanna be," he said, a spark in his eye that Bulma had only ever seen when he was facing an opponent. "But, that's just the way we are. Father and Mother make sure me and Raditz grow up strong and tough, so no one can take us down. I'm glad I wished them back. I just wish…" he trailed off, his face fallen, and Bulma frowned, worried. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Oh, Goku, I almost forgot!" she said, and opened a drawer, pulling out her Dragon Radar. "I meant to give this to you after we summoned the dragon, but… well, we didn't have much time," she said, handing it to him. "This way you can find your Grandpa's four-star ball," she said. "The Dragon Balls should reappear in about 8 months."

Kakarot took the radar hesitantly, then handed it back to her. "Thanks, Bulma, but…"

Bulma frowned. "Okay, kid, what's wrong? Out with it," she demanded, wanting to know what had her perpetually innocent and happy-go-lucky friend feeling blue. It wasn't natural.

Kakarot's lip quivered. "My Grandpa… I don't think… I don't think he would want to be around me, after what I did…" he said quietly.

Bulma's heart broke, and suddenly, she wrapped the tailed boy in a tight hug. "Oh, Goku… of course he would! He loved you. Do you know how I know that?" she asked, pulling back to look him in the face.

Kakarot swallowed hard, and shook his head.

Bulma smiled warmly. "Because you are the most happy and caring little boy I know. The only way to get that way, is by having someone love you first, it's in all the movies and all the books. Your Grandpa must have loved you a whole lot, because you're full of love yourself," she said wisely.

This made Kakarot break into a big smile. "Thanks, Bulma!" he beamed. She handed him back the radar, which he took, happily. "I'll do my best to be good like Grandpa taught me, I promise!" he said.

"Good, you'd better!" Bulma said, happy she was able to cheer her friend up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner, the Saiyans took turns washing themselves in the small bath tub, and took over one of the guest rooms. Panchy sat a tray of cookies on the table near her husband, who took one. "My, those Saiyans are a strange bunch," she commented. Bulma, who was busy doing her homework, glanced up.

"What do you mean, Mom?" she asked, curiously.

The blonde woman regarded her daughter with a raised eyebrow. "Why, they have no sense of privacy, for one thing. That boy Raditz came down the hall wearing nothing but his hair, I had to look away!" she said, blushing. "And the way they sleep, they took all the mattresses from the beds and put them on the floor by the door. They're all asleep in the same room, in a pile, like…"

"Like many mammals out in the wild," Dr. Brief said, looking up from his work. "From what this Bardock fellow told me, Saiyans have very strong survival instincts. It doesn't surprise me that they're more like creatures in the wild than we are. What _does_ surprise me is how advanced their technology is. Look at this," he said, showing his wife a paper full of figures that Panchy didn't understand. "Their science is beyond anything we've discovered. It's going to take me at least a month to figure out how their engines work, much less how to re-create one!" he said.

Bulma gave her mom a smile. "Don't worry, Mom. I know they're a little strange, but they must think the same thing about us! Did you know I had to teach Goku what a bath was? And the first time I turned on the tv, he thought I'd trapped some poor man inside a little box!" she said, causing both parents to chuckle.

Panchy smiled. "You're right, dear. You know, Gine seems nice, I think I'll take her out shopping tomorrow, just us ladies. It'll probably be nice for her to get away from the kids for a while," she said. "And that poor boy Kakarot doesn't have any other clothes, we've certainly got to fix that. Did you notice he's not wearing any shoes?" she asked.

Bulma blinked. "His name is Goku, Mom," she corrected.

Panchy frowned at that. "Oh? But Gine called him Kakarot," she said, confused.

Bulma nodded. "That's his real name, but his grandpa, the man who found him and raised him, named him Goku," she explained.

Panchy raised an eyebrow at that. "Then… why do _you_ call him Goku?" she asked. At Bulma's expression, she shrugged. "If I named you Bulma, then lost you, and someone else named you something else, then I found you… I would still call you Bulma," she said. "And I'd introduce you as Bulma, and I'd write 'Happy Birthday Bulma' on each one of your birthday cakes. And I'd like it if people I spoke to about my daughter also called her Bulma," she said.

Frowning, Bulma thought about her mother's words. "I don't know, Mom… I think that should be Goku's decision," she said, shrugging.

Panchy smiled. "Well, it wouldn't be _yours_ , sweetie," she chided, and stood, picking up the nearly empty tray of cookies. "Well, I'm off to bed. Do come to bed soon, sweetheart," she said to her husband. She glanced at Bulma. "It's also your bedtime, young lady," she added.

Bulma groaned. "Come on, Mom, I just have a little more to finish, my stupid teacher keeps giving me all this busy work," she said.

Panchy sighed. "Oh, well, I guess you can stay up a little longer. I swear, you're just as bad as your father," she said, leaving the two geniuses to stay up and work as she went to bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ages:

Kakarot: 1.5 cycles (12 earth years)

Raditz: 2.25 cycles (18 earth years)

Bardock: 4.75 cycles (38 earth years)

Gine: 4.5 cycles (36 earth years)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

_(With Gine)_

The next morning, the Saiyans left their room, greeted immediately by the smell of food. It was nice being able to wake up to food already being made. Everything smelled so good, and Gine didn't have to hunt for any of it! When her mate finally sat down at the table, they all began to wolf down the food, completely ignoring the chopsticks and other cutlery laid out. Bulma yelled at Kakarot for not using chopsticks, and he belatedly picked them up, never stopping in his eating. Gine watched the exchange, and eyed Bulma warily as she wolfed down her portion of food, thinking about how much like a mother or older sister she had obviously been for Kakarot. Her instincts prompted her to growl at the girl, but she held it in, trying to keep in mind that, when she hadn't been there for Kakarot, this girl had. In fact, from what Kakarot had told her, this girl was the very reason Gine was able to be with Kakarot now, for he would never have gone after the Dragon Balls were it not for her. On one level, she felt nothing but gratitude for the girl and her family.

On another level, she didn't like other women scolding her son.

Gine was determined to make the best of the situation, however. Swallowing her bite of what had to be some type of fish, she said, "Kakarot, show me how to use these 'chopsticks' of yours."

Kakarot paused mid-bite, glancing at her curiously, then said, "Ish rull eaa," his mouth full of food.

Gine scowled at him, and he swallowed quickly, and held up the chopsticks in his hand. "Sorry, Mother. I said, it's real easy. See, all you do is hold them like this, and support them with these fingertips, and just move them together, like this," he said, showing her, before going back to eating.

Gine tried it out, then attempted to eat with them. The first few tries resulted in food going everywhere except her mouth… but then she got the hang of it, and soon was eating with them as quickly as Kakarot was.

Bulma's eyes widened. "That's amazing! I've never seen anyone learn to use chopsticks that quickly," she said, earning a smirk from the Saiyan woman.

After breakfast, Panchy took Gine out for a human pastime she called "shop till you drop". It began with a trip to a clothing store, where Panchy insisted that Gine pick out her favorite human outfit. She showed her a variety of styles, and Gine looked for something that would be durable, but easy to move in. The solution they came up with was something called a yoga outfit. Apparently, humans had a whole exercise regime that centered around stretching, and they wore stretchy clothes to facilitate the range of movement. The bottoms went down to her mid-thigh, the top was a tank top covered by a loose fitting knit pullover, that was apparently meant to be worn exposing one of her shoulders, and draped down to her hips. Panchy thought it looked so good on her, she bought four outfits of various colors just like that, and then she had her try on a dress. Gine was fine with them, as long as they were short and not too tight. She knew nothing she could find here would be as durable as her armor, but that was why Panchy was focused more on quantity. Once they found a few dresses Gine liked, they bought them, along with some nice sandals (Gine tried walking in regular dress shoes, and almost put a hole in the wall trying to keep her balance). Wearing her favorite of the three dresses (it was green and gold) with the sandals, they placed their purchases in Panchy's car, which they encapsulated, and walked to the next shop.

It was where Gine learned the definition of a mani/pedi. It was also where she learned that humans did so very little with their hands, that they could glue bits of enamel and plastic to their fingernails, and place paint on them, and have it stay that way for more than a day; sometimes, even weeks! Gine relented to having hers painted, but held no illusions that it would last that way long enough for Bardock to see it. She just did too much with her hands…

The next shop was coffee and pastries. Panchy had a deep love of sweets, and Gine couldn't blame her. Earth food was delicious! The coffee made her feel funny, and tasted bitter, but the pastries quickly became her favorite part of Earth so far, and she almost threatened the shop keeper for the recipe. After that, they went looking for clothes and shoes for the males. Panchy was surprised that Gine seemed to know just how big every member of her family was, even down to the size of their feet. Gine merely responded that her family spent a lot of time toget0her, and that she had gotten a second chance at life. She didn't want to miss one single detail.

Shorts, tank tops, t-shirts, and sweatpants were all procured, as well as socks and boots. Gine insisted on boots for her family, shoes came off far too easily when they were sparring in the air. Dr. Brief had told her mate that he thought he could replicate their armor, so they would need something to wear while the scientist worked on it. Kakarot had almost grown out of his clothes, which were tattered and worn from sparring. They were in a variety of colors, which Gine was happy about. It was one of the perks of not being on Vegeta anymore. As much as she missed her home, her friends, she had never liked the uniformity of it all.

Gine picked up something by special request, it was a bolt of rich, bright red cloth. She held it with such reverence, Panchy knew it held some important significance for her. They picked up needles and thread, which looked a bit different than what Gine was used to, but seemed simple enough. Then they stopped for lunch.

Gine used the chopsticks, like Kakarot had shown her, but was soon aware that people were staring at her as she ate. She stopped, frowning, and whispered to Panchy, "What are they looking at?"

Panchy blushed a little, then said, "Well, dear, it's just, you Saiyans eat so much, and so fast…" she said, trying not to hurt Gine's feelings.

Gine blinked at that. "Well, yeah. We have to. Our bodies turn our food into energy too fast. I mean, I can slow down, but we might be here a while," she said.

Panchy merely smiled. "No, dear, you eat as fast as you want to, don't you worry about what other people think. They're just jealous because, if they ate like that, they'd get fat!" she laughed, causing Gine to grin. She made quick work of lunch, and the two of them ordered tea and cake for dessert, talking about everything. The subject got to Kakarot, and Gine sighed, confiding in Panchy about his head trauma. "I'm just so worried about him. I know I shouldn't be, he's a Saiyan, he'll survive whatever comes to him, and it'll make him stronger. But…" she shook her head. "There was such a wildness to him, when he was born. It's a good sign, when a baby cries, it means they'll strive hard for what they want, and Kakarot never stopped crying," she said, smiling nostalgically. She scowled. "Even after those hack medics got their hands on him, to ready him for incubation, he never lost his fire. He wasn't very strong, mind you, but he was vicious, and one of the medics had to be sent to the infirmary, after Kakarot got ahold of him. I knew he would be okay when they sent him here," she said smirking, then bit her lip. "But then… then I'm reunited with him, and I find out… that he wasn't really okay after all…" she scowled. The table and dishes shook slightly, and Panchy's eyes widened as Gine did her best to calm down. She took a deep breath, and the shaking stopped. Panchy sighed in relief.

"Oh, you poor dear, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Panchy said, placing a hand on Gine's arm. "You can't help what happened while you were dead, you know. And Kakarot is such a sweet boy," she said, consoling her.

Gine furiously wiped a tear from her eye. "But, you see… that's the problem," she said, with a sigh. "He's too young to be this sweet. Saiyan cubs are born wild, vicious. Over time, with proper training, they become civilized, but they aren't supposed to start out that way. Kakarot doesn't have any of that bloodthirst, any of that viciousness anymore. At first, I thought that maybe that human who found him was unusually strong, that he was able to civilize him, but…" She shook her head. "It should still show in the heat of battle. It doesn't. He thinks everything through, he's always so careful not to hurt his opponent too much, he thinks instead of feels his way through battle. And that's good, to think, but he needs that bloodlust, that desire to rip his enemy to pieces. Not having it is going to get him killed," she said, looking down. "I should know. I'm… not exactly a perfect Saiyan warrior myself," she said softly, meeting Panchy's eyes. "I'm always afraid to let my bloodlust take over, so I hesitate in battle, which is why I ended up in the Worker Class, even though my power level is high enough to be Third Class, easily. I just… I don't want Kakarot to have the same problems I did," she said with a sigh. "I like being Worker Class. I enjoyed my job as a butcher, I enjoy being home with my family, instead of out on a mission all the time. I never enjoyed the killing, not when it was innocents. But, no one does, really. Well… no one in _my_ family, at least," she said, thinking of some of the really evil sons of bitches she used to work with. "But, Kakarot, he loves to fight. He loves the challenge of it. He's always talking about becoming stronger, getting faster, destroying Frieza. If… if he can't be trusted in battle…"

Panchy ordered another round of cakes, and smiled at her friend. "Dear, it will all work out. The doctor we have is one of the world's best neurosurgeons, they'll find a way to help him. It won't do him any good to sit here worrying about it," she said, causing Gine to give her a small smile.

"You're right, Panchy," she said, taking a sip of tea to calm her nerves. "What about you? How are things with your daughter? I never got to properly thank her for taking such good care of Kakarot. The girl's done so much, and Kakarot thinks the world of her. You've raised a very capable and strong-willed daughter. If she didn't already have a mate, I'd consider her a good mate for my son, Raditz," she said with a smirk.

Panchy's eyes widened, then she laughed. "Oh, dear, no, Bulma doesn't have a mate. She has a boyfriend, at least, he'd better only be her boyfriend. She isn't really old enough for… well… _that_ ," she said.

Gine raised an eyebrow. "Oh? She seemed so mature. I can't really tell with humans, but she looks like she's about two and a half, or maybe two and a quarter, easily," she said, frowning.

Panchy blinked at that. "Two… and a half?" she asked. "No, dear, Bulma's much older than that! She's seventeen, now," she said.

Gine gazed at her incredulously. "I… think we're using different standards of time," she said, with a laugh. "If she were seventeen cycles old, she'd be well on her way to death's door!"

Panchy's eyes widened. "Oh, dear, you must be right," she said with a laugh. "Well, how many years is a cycle, anyway?" she asked.

Panchy blinked. "I don't know. How long are your years?" she asked.

After a few minutes of doing the math, which had never really been Panchy's strong suit, they came to the conclusion that Gine was a year younger than Panchy, Raditz was a year older than Bulma, and Kakarot was twelve years old. "Oh, but he looks so much younger," Panchy exclaimed. "Raditz could pass for 18, sure, but little Kakarot looks like he should be in kindergarten!" she said.

Gine didn't know what any of those things were. "Well, Raditz just hit his growth spurt, and he's getting close to mating age, shouldn't be too much longer before someone catches his scent. Though… Bardock isn't really happy about letting the boys choose human mates. I feel it's for the best, though. Our race was nearly wiped out, we need to breed as much as we can, if we hope to survive. I hate to say it, but… I'm the last living Saiyan female. That makes me directly responsible for making sure our race continues," she said with a sigh.

Panchy smiled at that. "Oh, you get to be a match maker! Oooh, do let me help… Bulma doesn't have many friends, mind you, but I do, and many of them have children close to your son's age. Maybe we can throw a big party, and he can meet some of them?" she asked.

Gine frowned. "I don't know… it doesn't really work like that," she said. "I need to find a strong female, who I like, and send him into her path. If she chooses him, and he likes her, then they'll take care of the rest on their own. Otherwise, I'll have to search for someone else," she said. "I would never do something as irresponsible as letting the _males_ decide…" she said with a laugh.

Panchy thought about that for a long moment. "So… you're looking for strong females, huh?" she asked. At Gine's nod, she grinned. "I think I know just the place to look," she said, and quickly she pulled out some zeni and laid it on the table, grasping Gine's hand. "Come on, let's change, and then we're going to have some fun!" she said excitedly.

They used the restaurant's bathroom to change into their yoga clothes, and then they went to a place Panchy called a 'gym'. Gine looked around dubiously. The room was full of human females, sweating over their various machines, but… "They're all so… weak," she frowned, and cast an apologetic glance to Panchy. "No offense meant… I just… is this all they can do?" she asked softly, disappointed.

"Well," Panchy thought, frowning, "there's also the self-defense classes. I come here from time to time, it's good to stay toned, especially right before summer time," she said, smiling. "Come on, let's join a class, it'll be a good way to work off that cake!" she suggested.

Gine blinked, then smiled. "Okay, how hard can it be?" she asked, and they each signed up for the self-defense class, which was about to start.

The instructor was a human male, but most of the students were women, wearing a variety of clothes, from sweatpants and t-shirts, to clothes that looked more like Kakarot's. Unfortunately, a lot of the women looked like they were approaching their eighth or ninth cycle. And, if what Panchy had told her was anything close to accurate, they would probably die in less than five cycles. No, if she were to find a human mate for Raditz, she would need to make sure they were young, as young as possible. Humans seemed to have much shorter lifespans, and Saiyans mated for life.

Still, though, it didn't mean she couldn't have fun while she was here. The class copied the instructor's movements, and Gine began to realize a few things very quickly. The first, was that many of these women were entranced with the muscular instructor. In fact, given their sloppy movements, Gine was inclined to believe he was the only reason they had come. The second, was that the instructor knew they were watching him, and enjoyed the attention, treating the class like his own personal… harem… touching them under the pretense of adjusting their positions, using those soft tones on them, those suggestive looks…

The third thing was, this man was clearly incompetent as a self-defense instructor.

Sighing in frustration, Gine couldn't take it anymore, just as he had come around to see if she was in the correct stance. With a sigh, Gine shook her head, getting out of the position he was showing them. "Now, don't give up, you'll get it soon, princess," he said to her.

Gine blinked. "I am not the princess," she said, confused. "Our Prince has never taken a mate," she said, looking him over scathingly. "And, I'm not giving up, I'm just not good at dancing. I thought this class was about self-defense when we signed up," she said.

The man narrowed his eyes, then smirked. "These positions will help make your body movements more efficient, and-"

"Are a waste of time," she said, crossing her arms. She took a step forward, noticing that he took a step back. "How many times will these women be attacked by someone, who will graciously wait for them to get into the proper position, before they fight? More likely, they'll be attacked from behind, by someone larger than they are, who will try to take advantage of their smaller size," she said, glaring. "These women are trusting you to teach them how to defend themselves. The least you could do is stop wasting their time," she said.

"Look, miss, my techniques are time-honored. How can someone come off the street and tell me they aren't effective, before they've even gotten through a full class?" he objected.

Gine raised an eyebrow. "Attack me," she said, smirking.

The man blinked. "What?"

Gine shrugged. "Attack me. You want to know how someone off the street can tell you your moves don't work. Attack me, and I'll show you," she said simply. At his hesitation, her smirk widened. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me. Just go for it. Consider it a demonstration for the class," she said, gesturing to the other women, who were watching the scene intently.

The instructor glanced at them all, then shrugged. "Okay, miss, but remember, you asked me to, don't sue me later," he said.

"I won't," Gine promised, not knowing what that meant, anyway.

Suddenly, the man attacked, using the moves and stances he was showing the class. In mere seconds, he was on the ground, with Gine sitting on top of him, glancing at her fingernails to see if she chipped the paint. "Like I said… they don't work," she said, looking down at the instructor, who was groaning in pain. She then turned her eyes to the other women in the room. "You're all attractive women. You can do better than this piece of fluff. Go find yourselves a _strong_ male," she suggested, and getting up, tilted her head towards Panchy. "Sorry for messing up class," she said, not feeling _too_ sorry. That guy had grated on her nerves.

Panchy laughed. "No, that's fine, dear. He's just eye candy, really. Half of us are married, we just come here to look," she said, earning a few chuckles from other women in the room.

Gine felt embarrassed. "So… you don't come here to learn self-defense?" she asked.

One woman chuckled, and said, "Oh, we know Ricky's full of crap. But he's got a nice bum. It _would_ be nice to really learn self-defense, though."

"Yeah, I could use it on my asshole of an ex-husband," another lady seconded, and more chimed in.

Gine raised an eyebrow, grinning fiercely.

Hours later, the group of women left the room, sore and covered with sweat, thanking Gine excitedly as they left. Panchy looked over at her friend, looking quite winded herself. "You know, they're all going to be calling me to get more lessons from you," she said.

Gine smiled, not looking sweaty or winded in the slightest. "That's fine, I really enjoyed it. You know, I was thinking… maybe the best way to find a mate for my son is to have the stronger girls come to me? Maybe I should start my own self-defense class, that way I'll be able to tell which ones are the strongest, and send them Raditz's way?" she suggested. "Plus, it would be a good way to make money for my family. Since my mate doesn't work for Frieza anymore, we don't have an income, and I'm not sure what he'd do here. I doubt he'd join one of Earth's armies, he wouldn't want to split his allegiance. One of us needs to have a job," she said.

"Well, I think it sounds like a great idea!" Panchy said, as the two of them left, leaving a groaning and barely conscious self-defense instructor still lying on the floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ages:

Kakarot: 1.5 cycles (12 earth years)

Raditz: 2.25 cycles (18 earth years)

Bardock: 4.75 cycles (38 earth years)

Gine: 4.5 cycles (36 earth years)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

_(With Raditz)_

Raditz wasn't exactly ecstatic about being in this city full of humans. He felt stifled, on edge, ready to snap. His mother hadn't had to tell him why, he already knew. Even if it hadn't been common knowledge growing up, he had watched Prince Vegeta go through it. He was coming of age.

It sucked. He was uncomfortable all the time, his senses were all over the place, and it was getting harder to control himself in battle. Also, he noticed females… as in, every female. Even his mother. Which was awkward, and weird, and resulted in his father growling at him for no apparent reason. And now they were in a house with human females, and Raditz was doing everything he could to avoid them.

Luckily, the scientist's wife was out with his mother, and Bulma's mate Yamcha arrived, giving him the chance to slip away unnoticed. Well… unnoticed by everyone except Kakarot.

As Raditz flew past another skyscraper, he glimpsed Kakarot peeking at him from around the corner of the building behind him. Sighing, he landed on the roof of the tallest building he could, knowing his brother would be joining him soon. Up here, the city was almost bearable, far above the sights and smells of the streets below. After a long moment of letting Kakarot think he was successfully hiding from him, he sighed. "You can come out, Kakarot, I know you're there," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Aww… how'd you hear me?" Kakarot asked, coming out to sit beside him on the ledge.

Raditz cast Kakarot a sideways glance. "I can smell you a mile away," he grumbled.

Kakarot wrinkled his nose. "Yeah… I can smell you, too," he said. "And you smell funny lately. What's going on?" he asked.

Raditz regarded the cub. Kakarot always caught him off guard like this. He was so slow to figure stuff out most of the time, it came as a surprise in those moments when he showed deep insight, like right now. And of course, when he was insightful, there was no lying to him.

"I'm going through a change," Raditz said gruffly, hoping that his brother would not make him explain.

No such luck. "What kinda change?" the cub asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

Inwardly groaning, Raditz replied, "It means I'm getting ready to take a mate," he said, glaring.

Kakarot's face scrunched up in disgust. "Oh, no, not you, too!" he exclaimed. "Come on, Raditz, you're strong, you can fight it!" he insisted.

This surprised Raditz, and made him chuckle. "I can fight a lot of things, Kakarot, but no Saiyan can fight this," he said with a sigh. "I'm doomed to be forever at the whim of some female," he said.

Kakarot sighed as well. "Does this mean you're gonna go sneaking off to kiss like Bulma and Yamcha?" he asked, disappointed.

Raditz clenched his fists and unclenched them, his nerves frayed. "I don't have a mate yet, so no," he said, getting annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Kakarot asked, peering at his brother closely. "You look like you don't feel good," he said.

Raditz growled at him, causing Kakarot to back up, preparing for battle. "You're annoying me, that's what's wrong," he said. He noticed Kakarot's battle stance, and forced himself to calm down. "It's not good for us to fight right now, Kakarot, I don't have a lot of control," he said, swallowing hard. "Just back off."

"But a good fight'll make ya feel better. It always makes me feel-" Kakarot began, when suddenly, gunfire could be heard from the street below. Curiously, the two boys looked down at the street, where a blonde woman with a gun was shooting at three cars with bright red lights, holding a large bag slung over her back.

"What the hell?" Raditz asked, casting a glance at Kakarot, who shrugged. He didn't know what was going on, either. Finally seeing something interesting in this city, Raditz flew into the air. "Stay here, Kakarot," he growled, and flew down to a ledge closer to the action, to get a better look.

Kakarot frowned, looking down at the scene. "Why do I have ta stay behind?" he grumbled to himself, but made no move to disobey Raditz. Raditz was still stronger than him, and he would beat the snot out of him if Kakarot disobeyed. What's more, Father would be pissed at him for disobeying his brother's orders. Gritting his teeth, he stayed put, straining his senses so that he could see and hear everything that was going on.

Meanwhile, Raditz's eyes were fixed on the blonde woman, who was brashly telling her pursuers where they could put their right to remain silent (it wasn't somewhere nice), and spraying their cars with more bullets from her primitive weapon. One of her attackers got a bit too close on his hover cycle, and she used her large bag to bash him off of it, hopping onto it herself. "Kiss my ass!" she yelled by way of salutation, and quickly took off into the air.

As she passed Raditz, she cast a glance at him, scowling, and Raditz caught her scent. It took only a brief instant, then she was gone, and Raditz was…

Like a moth to a flame, Raditz followed the female's scent.

Kakarot watched him go, then sighed, taking to the air to go back to Capsule Corp. "Stupid mating. I hate mating. Won't catch me doing it!" he muttered to himself as he flew back.

Raditz followed the female for a long time before spotting her hover cycle parked outside of an old, seemingly abandoned building outside of the city. He descended, entering the building through a large broken window in the top floor. Not touching the ground, so as not to make any noise, he hovered down the stairs to the bottom floor, following the female's scent. She was down here, and she was-

"Hold it right there, freak, or you'll be spittin' up bullets," came her warning, and Raditz could sense her behind him, holding her gun. With a smirk, he turned around, crossing his arms as he let his feet touch the ground.

"Go ahead," he said cockily, knowing this primitive weapon couldn't hurt him. The female looked to be about his age, with blonde hair, tied back with a red bandana, fierce green eyes, and wore a short green tank top with very short khaki shorts.

The female smirked, then said, "You asked for it!" She squeezed the trigger, causing bullets to speed towards him.

Raditz caught each one. When she stopped, he had a handful of bullets in his hand.

The human's eyes widened, and she stepped back. "Wh-what the hell are you?" she asked, starting to think she was in trouble. She didn't have her rocket launcher with her, or this guy would be splattered on the wall right now.

Raditz shrugged. "I'm a Saiyan," he said, crossing his arms. "Why were those men following you?" he asked curiously.

Gazing at him curiously, the female tried to gauge how much of a threat he was. He was strong, and fast… she couldn't take him in a fist fight, she knew, and she doubted her hover cycle could outrun someone who could catch bullets. She had seen him fly down the stairs, so escape was out of the question. So, basically, she was screwed.

On the other hand, he wasn't attacking her. Yet. So… only probably screwed.

She scowled. "What's it to ya?" she asked. So what if she was probably screwed? She wouldn't let it make her meek, like her alter ego…

Raditz raised an eyebrow, and looked at the bag she had been carrying before, which was now leaning against the wall behind her. "Let me guess. You stole something from them, and they want it back," he said.

The female smirked at that. "Give him a prize. Let me guess, you're some sort of secret weapon for the cops. Or worse… some lame ass super hero," she said bitterly.

"Hn. I could care less what you stole," he said, dropping the bullets to the ground and dusting off his hands. "I was just curious," he said.

"Curious?" she asked, incredulously. Then a thought came to her. "You want a cut, don't you?" she accused.

Raditz frowned. "If your bullets couldn't hurt me, what makes you think you can cut me?" he asked, confused.

The thief looked at him blankly for a long moment, then broke down in laughter. "No… not cut… cut…"she laughed, causing Raditz to stare at her. She shook her head in admonishment. "You want some of the money," she clarified.

Raditz blinked. "Oh. No, you keep it," he said, shrugging. "If I wanted any that badly, I'd just steal some of my own," he said.

"Yeah, I bet you could," she replied, looking him over. He had a mane of black, spiky hair, longer than any girl's hair she'd ever met, and wore some of the strangest armor she'd ever seen. But, besides those unusual features, he was kind of handsome, very muscular, and those eyes of his were so intense… "I'm Launch," she said by way of introduction.

"Raditz," the Saiyan responded, finding her scent intoxicating.

"Raditz," Launch said, testing the unusual name out. "Well, you ever think about becoming a professional thief?" she asked. "With those moves, you'd be pretty good at it," she said, smirking.

She liked his moves… Raditz shrugged. "I'm a warrior, not a thief. I'm Saiyan," he said, by way of explanation. "Not that I'm against it… I've taken my share, but usually, I kill the previous owners first," he said, his eyes going to their surroundings. "You don't live here, what is this place?" he asked curiously.

Launch was still digesting his earlier statements. "You're a mercenary," she said, causing Raditz to glance at her. "These people you killed… you get paid for that, am I right?" she asked.

Raditz shrugged. "Never got paid per person… but per planet, yeah. I don't do that anymore, though… I'm laying low, with my family," he said, sighing.

Launch blinked. "You're from outer space," she said more than asked. It made sense… his strength, his speed… his hair. "You're a mercenary from outer space."

"Pretty much," Raditz said, looking her over. "You never answered my question. What is this place?" he asked.

"Hideout," Launch replied, her eyes still taking him in. Outer space… "I'm layin' low, too. Those cops outside will give up eventually," she said.

"With your vehicle parked right outside?" Raditz asked, eyebrow raised.

Launch's eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed crimson. "Shit!" she exclaimed, just as Raditz's head snapped upward.

"Grab your bag," he said, frowning. "You have company." Just then, Launch could hear sirens in the distance, getting closer.

Launch grabbed her bag. "I gotta get my bike," she said, going towards the exit.

"No time," Raditz said, and grabbed her around the waist. With no time for her to protest, he flew with her through an open window, gaining altitude quickly so as not to be seen by anyone on the surface.

"What the hell?!" Launch protested as they flew up above the clouds. Suddenly her breath caught. "What… the hell…" she said breathlessly, eyes widened at the beauty of the scene around her, as the floated among the mountains of clouds. "Wow…" she said.

Raditz smirked at their surroundings. "Yeah… I like water planets. You can hide from anything with enough cloud cover," he said with a sigh. "Except a scouter, anyway, and your people don't have those," he said, glancing around. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

Launch sighed for a moment, gazing blissfully around them, then the fire returned to her green eyes. "I need to launder this money. Can you get me to East City?" she asked.

Raditz shrugged. "Sure. But I'm not your transportation service. After I drop you off, you start using your head and get your own transport," he said, scowling. He couldn't believe he'd gotten himself in this position… yet, at the same time, he wasn't looking forward to letting her go.

This caused the human female in his arms to huff. "I never said you were, asshole, you grabbed me, remember?!" she yelled.

"Hn," was Raditz's only response, as he flew them towards East City.

By the time he got them there, Launch had relaxed, and was even enjoying the flight. Right up until the dust and exhaust fumes got caught up in her nose, and she sneezed.

Raditz almost dropped her.

Her hair had turned blue, and her entire demeanor had changed. At first, she seemed confused, looking around blankly. Then, upon seeing him, she screamed. Loudly. "AAAAAH! Who are you? Put me down! HELP!" she cried out, dropping her bag of money. Instinctively, Raditz reached down and caught it, and tried to keep her from struggling out of his arms and falling to her death.

"Just calm down! I'm putting you down, just… stop…" he insisted as she struggled. When they finally got to the ground, she backed away from him, looking terrified.

"Who are you? What's going on? Where am I?" Launch asked, and Raditz could tell right away this was not the same female he held moments ago.

He frowned. "I told you. My name's Raditz. You're outside of East City, you wanted to get this money laundered," he said, gesturing to the bag he was still holding.

Launch's now blue eyes widened, then she sighed, collapsing to a sitting position on the ground. "Oh, no, I've gotten in trouble again…" she lamented, crossing her arms over her knees. "She always does this, every time I sneeze, she gets me into more and more trouble," she sobbed.

Raditz blinked at the sight. "You… you're not Launch?" he asked, very confused. She smelled the same…

Launch looked back up at him, tears in her blue eyes. "Yes, I'm Launch," she said, and at his look of confusion, she sighed. "You knew my alter ego. Then you must know what happened. Every time I sneeze, I change. Sometimes I'm her, and sometimes I'm me," she said, and frowned at the bag of money he held. She stood up, dusting herself off. "I don't want to have anything to do with that money, you can keep it. I'm going to try to find somewhere to stay. It looks like I've probably lost my last job as a waitress…" she sighed, hating how unpredictable her life was as she started to walk towards town.

Raditz growled. "You mean, after all the trouble you put me through, you don't want this after all?" he exclaimed, holding out the bag. "How are you going to find a place to stay with no money? What, is this the stupid version of you?" he asked, incredulously.

Launch turned around, her eyes wide, filled with hurt. "I'm not stupid!" she exclaimed, in her meek little voice. "Do you have any idea how hard it is piecing together a life, when every time I do, she comes back and ruins it? I had an apartment, and friends, and a good job. Now I have to start all over again. And I don't even know if the place I'm going is one of the places she's robbed!" she said, her lip quivering.

Raditz scowled, looking away. "Yeah. I think I have an idea," he said, remembering being pulled out of the rubble by Vegeta and Nappa, learning that his family, his entire planet, had been obliterated. And then, once he'd finally started getting used to life in Frieza's army, suddenly being yanked out of that life, for this one on Earth, with the very family he'd finally accepted the loss of. He looked at her. "I know a place you can stay, for a little while," he said, dreading the conversation he'd be sure to have with his parents. Looking down at the ground, he blasted a deep hole into it, and dropped the money sack in. He then picked up a nearby boulder and placed it over the hole. "There. In case you change your mind," he said, and held out a hand to her.

Launch regarded him silently for a long moment, then stepped towards him, taking his hand. He wrapped his arm around her, and soon was taking to the air, back above the clouds. Launch gasped. "It's… beautiful…" she murmured, sighing in bliss, leaning her head against his chest. This took Raditz by surprise, and he swallowed hard, trying not to hold her so tightly he hurt her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ages:

Kakarot: 1.5 cycles (12 earth years)

Raditz: 2.25 cycles (18 earth years)

Bardock: 4.75 cycles (38 earth years)

Gine: 4.5 cycles (36 earth years)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, readers! Thank you guys for your reviews, in answer to some of your questions, yes, the Red Ribbon Army will come into play, no, Goku will NOT get together with Bulma, and don't worry, Master Roshi and Krillin will still make an appearance! There's a Tournament coming soon, after all... ;)**

 _(With Kakarot)_

Kakarot watched Raditz go, and sighed. It had been good to see Yamcha, but he'd caught enough of his and Bulma's eyeing each other to be able to catch the hint they wanted to be alone. He was good at that now, catching hints. It was part of learning how to talk without using words. Which was why he knew that Raditz didn't want Kakarot to follow him. So now, he was on his own again.

He should enjoy the time alone, he thought. He used to spend all of his time alone, after Grandpa died, and then he wished his family back, and was around other people all the time. So, this moment should be nice, shouldn't it?

But, there was being alone because there was no one to be around… and there was being alone because no one _wanted_ you around.

Still, though… this was his first time in the city. He should be enjoying himself, seeing the sights. It would be time to train again soon enough. But, he just couldn't make himself go exploring. Something was wrong, he knew it. He had wanted to talk to Bulma about it, but she was busy with Yamcha. He had wanted to talk to Raditz about it, but he had his own weird stuff to deal with. So now, he could either keep thinking about it… or just go ask his father once and for all.

Kakarot had a lot of respect for his father. They had a rocky start at first, but he came to realize his father did everything he did to protect them, and to make sure they could protect themselves. He made it a point to always know what was going on with his family, and even though he wasn't the easiest person to talk to, he _did_ care, at the end of the day. But… Kakarot wouldn't just be talking to him. He'd be confronting him. Because _Bardock_ was the one he had a problem with.

He had never hesitated before, whenever anything ever bothered him, he had always spoken up. But the last four months had made him cautious, observant, and highly aware that there were others that were much stronger than him. Like his father.

Kakarot sighed again, then took to the air. He took his time, but all too soon found himself back at Capsule Corp. He caught his father's scent, and followed it to the back of the complex.

His father must have brought his pod, because here it was, with scientists looking it over inside and out. His father looked bored and annoyed, though that was pretty much how he always looked; at least, when he wasn't pissed off. He was listening to Dr. Brief, clenching and unclenching his fists, and Kakarot was starting to think a distraction was exactly what his father probably needed. At least… he could hope so.

Kakarot stepped close enough that his presence was obvious, but stayed out of the way, and stayed silent, eyes on his father. He scowled, frowning, thinking about what he wanted to say. His father was turned away from him, but Kakarot could tell he knew his son was there. Kakarot crossed his arms. He was avoiding him. That confirmed it.

His father was hiding something from him.

Kakarot waited patiently for Bardock to acknowledge him. He would wait his father out. After what seemed like an eternity, he could see his father's shoulders fall slightly. "Kakarot?" he said more than asked, giving him permission to approach him and speak.

Kakarot did so, fighting against the nervousness in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't all from confronting his father; he considered this to be a type of battle, which excited him more than made him nervous, even though he knew his father could easily take him. No… what made him nervous was what he feared was the answer to his question.

"They're takin' pictures of the inside of my head tomorrow," he said, relaying information that he received from the man in the white coat who had spoken to him earlier.

Bardock shrugged. "They're taking pictures of all of our heads," he countered, nonchalantly. That was both by necessity and design; the neurosurgeon needed an idea of what a normal Saiyan brain looked like, before he could diagnose what was wrong with Kakarot's brain. "Just a routine checkup," Bardock said.

Kakarot's eyes narrowed. "You think I'm stupid, and I got no instincts, but I can tell when people are lyin' to me. You're hidin' something, and I wanna know what it is," he growled. His senses were on alert… if his father were so inclined, _this_ would be where he started pounding him.

Instead, Bardock chuckled, then laughed out loud, a sound which Kakarot heard so rarely, it almost frightened him. He watched his father warily before the man spoke. "Well… at least you got _some_ sense, cub," he said with a smirk. His smirk then faded, as he looked Kakarot over intensely. "Fine. You want the truth? You're brain-addled, Kakarot. At some point, you fell and hit your head so hard, you lost all your memories. That's how you got that nasty scar," he said, pointing to Kakarot's head.

Kakarot's fingers went up to his scar, and he swallowed. "You already knew this stuff, if that's why we're here, why didn't we come after the first full moon? Why wait 'till now?" he asked, frowning. Indeed, he remembered the conversation his parents had about his head when they were first wished back. There was something else going on here, though, he could feel it.

Bardock crossed his arms, looking down at his cub. "The other day, I noticed something else wrong. Something that, if we don't get it fixed, could easily get you killed," he said grimly.

 _There it was._ Kakarot swallowed, his fears suddenly founded. He scowled. "What's wrong with me?" he demanded. He had to know… if it was something that could kill him, he wanted to know the name of his enemy.

Bardock closed his eyes for a moment, pressing a finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. Then, he knelt down and placed a hand on Kakarot's shoulder, gazing into his eyes. "Kakarot, you're a Saiyan cub. When you fight, you're _supposed_ to go for blood. You're supposed to stop at _nothing_ to take down your opponent. When our people sent you here, it was meant to be a death sentence to planet Earth. If you hadn't hit your head when you did, you would have eventually killed every human you came into contact with, because Saiyan cubs don't know how to stop before they've killed their opponent," he told him truthfully.

Kakarot's eyes widened at that, and he felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. He was supposed to be… a _killer_?!

Bardock grunted. "Saiyan cubs stay with their mothers until they've been trained to have some kind of control of themselves, so they're able to follow orders. But, _Frieza_ …" he spat the name out like it tasted bad, "he had the Saiyan cubs with the lowest power levels incubated, and sent to remote planets to conquer them. He was trying to mold us into his perfect army. Your mother and I had no choice in the matter, Kakarot, or you would never have left her side," he said. "When we came back to life, we thought to pick up where we left off, your mother thought to train your bloodlust down to manageable levels, and build up your strength, so you could train with me and Raditz. But…"

"But I don't got any 'bloodlust'," Kakarot finished. "Not like how you mean. I love to fight, it's all I ever wanna do, but I don't wanna kill anyone. Grandpa taught me not to kill, unless there's no other way, and even then, to work real hard to _find_ another way," he said.

Bardock growled. "Your 'Grandpa' was no Saiyan," he said, shaking his head. "Humans are peaceful, but we are not. Listen well, Kakarot. Left to our own devices, Saiyans are a warrior race. Not _soldiers_ ," he said, his lip curling with distaste. "Not mercenaries. We don't kill for the sake of killing. But, we _do_ kill," he said, gripping Kakarot's shoulder hard. "Our nature is to fight whoever's stronger than us, until we reach a new level of strength. The _only_ way to survive this is to be willing to kill your opponent. If you aren't, then your opponent _will_ kill you. That is why you need your bloodlust, son. It's your protection, your survival. Without it, you aren't fighting one opponent, you're fighting two; your enemy, and yourself. I won't take you into battle like that. If I can't trust you to finish your opponent, I can't trust you to fight him," he told him bluntly.

Kakarot swallowed. "You mean Frieza, don't you, Father?" he said more than asked. Bardock gave a grunt in affirmation. He frowned. "So… the doctor's gonna try to give me my bloodlust back? And my memories?" he asked. Bardock gave him a single nod. "And I'm gonna want to kill people?" he asked, frowning.

"Only when you fight them, Kakarot," Bardock said, frowning. How strange must it be, to have control, then to have it ripped away from you, and have to spend your lifetime getting it back? Yet, that was what his son would have to go through, he realized. He sighed. "Kakarot, do you trust me?" he asked his son.

Kakarot frowned, regarding the man who looked so much like him, yet seemed so different. Still… "Yeah, Father, I trust you," he said, softly. It was true. His father was hard, but he used his hardness to protect his family, Kakarot included.

Bardock searched his eyes for any doubt or hesitation. Finding none, he gave a short nod. "Just like I would never send you into battle unless you were capable of _killing_ your opponent, I would also never send you into battle unless you had the control to _stop_ killing your opponent," he said. "If the doctor can fix your brain, you won't have control for a while, but your mother and I will train it back into you. Trust that I know your limits, and that I won't let you be a monster, like Frieza wanted you to be," he told him.

Kakarot's lip quivered, and he swallowed hard, but he refused to cry in front of his father. He gazed into his father's eyes, and gave a short nod, the way his father always did. Returning the nod, a spark of pride in his eyes, Bardock stood up. "Now, go find those friends of yours. Won't be able to be around 'em much after the surgery, so use your time wisely," he said, then returned to speak with Dr. Brief about the location triangulation module in the pod.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finding Bulma and Yamcha wasn't that hard. Fortunately for Kakarot, they were just talking when he entered the room. He breathed a sigh of relief, and did his best to smile brightly at them, wanting his memories with them to be good ones, since those memories would have to last him for a while. "Hey, guys!" he said brightly. Then he hesitated. "You're done, right?" he asked, warily.

Bulma blinked. "Done with what, Goku?" she asked curiously.

Kakarot's face scrunched up. "You know. Done _mating_. 'Cause, if you're not, I ain't stickin' around to watch!" he exclaimed, disgusted.

Bulma's and Yamcha's faces both turned crimson. "Mating? No, Goku, we weren't… wait, how do you even _know_ about that stuff?" Bulma asked, startled that her young friend, who did not even know the difference between boys and girls four months ago, was suddenly accusing them of having sex.

Kakarot looked momentarily ill. "I don't wanna talk about it," he said, frowning, and looked between the two of them. "If you guys are done being gross, I was wonderin' if maybe we could go look at the city? I don't have a lot of time before my... what's that word again?" he asked, trying to recall what his father had called it. "Sergy? It's where the doctor fixes my brain," he said, shrugging.

Bulma frowned. "Surgery? Goku, you're having brain surgery?" she asked, exchanging a concerned glance with Yamcha. "Oh, Goku, why? Wait… is this because you hit your head? Goku, are you alright?" she asked, wondering if something new had happened. She now felt very guilty for making out with Yamcha instead of paying attention to her friend.

Kakarot kicked at the ground a little. "Father says I'm brain-addled. He says that's why I'm so peaceful, like a human," he said, frowning. "I don't mind being peaceful, I want to make Grandpa Gohan proud of me, but I also wanna fight. Father says I can't fight if I don't get my brain fixed, 'cause I'll get myself killed," he said morosely.

This caused Bulma and Yamcha to share another look, and Bulma sighed, closing the door behind them so they could talk more privately. "Goku… Yamcha and I were talking, and we're concerned about you. Maybe… maybe it's not such a good idea for you to stay with your family," she said, biting her lip.

This made Kakarot's stomach clench. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. "Aren't you guys happy I got my family back?"

They shared another look, and Yamcha spoke. "Goku… when I was your age, my parents were… well, they weren't good people. My father never worked a day in his life, and would yell and hit my mom all the time. My mom, well… she started to drink a lot, and did a lot of other things to keep her mind off her home life, which included me. I had to come to realize that, my parents weren't perfect, and that if I stayed with them, I was going to end up just like them. So… I ran away," he admitted.

Goku frowned at that, trying to imagine what life would have been like, if the people taking care of him didn't care about him, and only tried to hurt each other. "Yamcha… I'm sorry your parents didn't do a good job," he said, truly meaning his words. "But my parents aren't like that. We only hit each other when we're sparring, and it's only so we can get stronger. And my mama is always looking out for me, making sure I eat right, scrubbing my hair, teaching me how to fly and to use my energy. Father never hits Mother, not outside of sparring, and he doesn't yell. He does his best to protect us, and to prepare us to face Frieza. I have good parents," he insisted.

Bulma frowned. "Goku… at your age, you're very impressionable. We just think-"

" _No_ ," Kakarot said, finality in his voice, as he scowled at his friends. "I trust my father. You should, too. He protected you that one night, didn't he? The night they were wished back? He coulda let me turn Oozaru, and crush all of you, but he made me close my eyes and get in that hole. He protected you, and he didn't even _know_ you! Why would you think he wouldn't protect _me_?" he asked, feeling his own faith in his father strengthen as he spoke. "I'm a Saiyan, and we don't run away from our problems, we face them head-on. I'm gonna get this surge… surgur…. I'm gonna get my head fixed up, and then I'm gonna be gone for a while, 'cause my father's gonna protect you from me, _again_. And then, after that, when I'm able to control myself around other people, I'm gonna come back, and I hope we can still be friends," he said, crossing his arms, scowling.

Bulma's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Goku… we're still friends. No matter what you decide, no matter what you do, I have faith that you'll always try to do the right thing. And I'll always be your friend, as long as you need one," she said, smiling. Yamcha nodded in agreement.

Kakarot smiled, and Bulma walked over and hugged him, while Yamcha patted him on the head. It was good to have friends…


	9. Chapter 9

_(With Bardock)_

Bardock watched the cub leave out of the corner of his eye, and shook his head. That cub had a stubborn streak, for a runt. When Raditz had been that age, he'd been timid, and practically worshipped Bardock, and it was all Bardock could do to beat some kind of backbone into the cub. It didn't make their relationship any easier, but Raditz had made a man of himself, for better or worse, and that's what Bardock had wanted. He had been pissed to find out what had become of Prince Vegeta, and Raditz translated some of that anger into anger over what Raditz had done with his life. Truthfully, however, Bardock thought Raditz had done the best he could with what he had. In his shoes, Bardock wouldn't have lasted an Earth month serving so closely to the spoiled prince. The fact that Raditz had spoke of his indomitable spirit; even constant humiliation couldn't break his son Raditz. That was something Bardock could be proud of, power levels aside.

With Kakarot, he had the opposite problem. He was constantly testing Bardock's rules, constantly questioning, measuring Bardock's decisions against his own moral compass. He had become his own man too early in life, and had been taught some kind of warped sense of morality from the human who had found him, Gohan. Instinctively, Bardock resented the human who had claimed his son, even though logic told Bardock that Gohan had every right to try, with Bardock being dead and all. If he were more like Gine, he'd probably even feel gratitude at the human for protecting his son.

But he wasn't like Gine. He hated the human, and half wished he had still been alive, so that he could personally bash the old man's brains all over the rock outside their house.

Of course, Kakarot's stubborn streak, his questioning of authority, Bardock knew it all came from him. That was why they clashed so often. But knowing where it came from, and dealing with it, were two different things. The truth was, at Kakarot's age, he _should_ be encouraging the boy to think for himself. Only problem was, they'd skipped all the other lessons, being dead. Like, how to trust Bardock's word instinctively, how to follow orders, how to kill only your intended opponent in battle. They should have been doing some kind of training of his Oozaru form. He wanted to teach both of his cubs how to become aware in the Oozaru form, how to create a false moon, how to work with the beast within. But, hell… it was hard enough lately containing Raditz's bloodthirst, he hadn't had to hold it back at all serving under Frieza, making the cub's control a bit lax. And Kakarot… shit, if he could even convince Kakarot to _look_ at a moon, the cub would want to know exactly how Bardock planned to protect wandering innocents from showing up and getting trampled. He put so much value on the life of every weakling on this planet, Bardock felt like he was walking through a world of eggshells, trying not to break one, lest his cub have a meltdown.

Bardock didn't have anything against the people on this planet, personally. And right now, he needed at least some of the natives, so they could get off the planet. But, Raditz wasn't the only one feeling the need to rip someone's head off, lately. _Anyone's_. Gine, ever the cool voice of reason, stayed his hand. Saiyan females protected the well-being of their families with the same sort of viciousness and power the males used to obliterate their enemies. She considered this entire planet to be a potential breeding ground, and it was important to Kakarot, so that made it important to her. And, because it was important to _her…._

It was to be protected.

It was all very frustrating. Not just because he felt like he was having to train Kakarot backwards, starting with the last lessons and moving towards the first. But also because, even though he had something of an idea of where to start… he couldn't do anything on this planet of fragile weaklings. But, something was going to snap, he could feel it. Either Raditz would lose control and tear someone's spine out, or Kakarot would get himself killed with his pacifistic views, or Bardock would end up bashing both their fool heads in, out of sheer frustration.

"I need a drink," he said aloud, completely oblivious to Dr. Brief, who had been going on about something or other until that moment.

The lavender-haired scientist blinked up at him, then chuckled. "Yes, I'd say it's high time for a break. Look, Bardock, I'd like to compensate you for providing us access to your people's technology. Here," he said, handing Bardock a small plastic rectangle. He took it, with a raised eyebrow. "It's currency. I've loaded a substantial amount on it, which I think seems fair. It should provide for your, and your family's, needs for quite a while. For instance, if you go down to that building on the corner there," he said, pointing, "and hand them this card, they'll give you as much to drink as you like. Just make sure to get the card back from them when you're done."

Bardock looked at the card, then at the man, and smirked. "See, doc? Now you're even speaking my language," he quipped, and walked off towards the bar.

Dr. Brief chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Soldier types were never easy to talk to, but they were always easy to please, he thought, as he went back to work.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bardock realized after his tenth bottle of liquor that he was going to need to start making his own moonshine. He was starting to feel the effects, but it wasn't nearly as much as he was used to, and he'd already run this bar out of a few different types of liquor. He knew _how_ to make it, but the resources he was used to weren't here. He was contemplating asking the barkeep what _this_ particular liquor was fermented from, when Raditz walked into the bar. Walking right past the man who was asking for his ID, he came to sit beside Bardock, laying his head down on the bar, his arms covering his head. Which was a funny sight, since his boy, who was getting taller than him, was already so broad-shouldered, and wearing armor, and had that impossible hair sticking out everywhere behind him. Bardock glanced at him, amused, as he took another swig of the bottle. "Long day?" he asked, smirking.

Raditz groaned. "Human females are psychotic," he grumbled, eliciting a laugh from his father. He lifted his head slightly, sliding his eyes towards the man. He must have been here for a _while_ , he thought.

"Don't let your mother hear you talk like that. She'll think you've already been chosen by some female, before she had a chance to approve her," he warned his oldest son. When Raditz groaned again, he looked at his son skeptically. "Don't tell me you've been chosen already?"

Raditz glared at the man. "By a _human_? How the fuck should I know?" he asked, sighing frustratedly. "They don't growl, they don't say anything that they mean, and did you know, they actually change every time they sneeze? I mean, _physically change._ Different hair, different eyes, different personality. One second, she's ruthless, and cunning, ready to kill you at a moment's notice. The next, she's timid, and meek, and has no idea who the fuck I even am, even after we spent the last few hours together. So, I try to take her somewhere safe. Then, she sneezes again and wants to know where her fucking money is. So we get her money, and she sneezes _again_ , and freaks out the guy behind the counter at the money laundering place so badly, he starts shooting at us, and I accidentally get the guy's blood all over her, so now she's screaming, and I try to calm her down, and she sneezes _again_ , and _then_ she's mad I didn't let _her_ take a crack at the asshole. Then, she kisses me, grabs me by the tail, and puts a gun to my head, only to _sneeze again_ , and run away! To tell you the truth, I don't know what the fuck happened today, and _I_ was there!" he lamented.

Bardock gazed at his son, then glanced down at the bottle. Maybe he'd been too quick to judge Earth liquor… this stuff must be stronger than he thought! Trying to get a handle on the conversation, he said, "So… problem is, she's ill?" he asked. These humans _were_ pretty weak…

Raditz blinked. "That part of town was all smog. It even made _me_ sneeze," he said, and glared. "I _mean_ , she's crazy as fuck! Are all females like that, or just the human ones?" he asked.

"Crazy as fuck?" Bardock asked, raising an eyebrow. "All of 'em," he confirmed, taking another pull from the bottle. "Never heard of 'em changing 'cause they sneezed, though. Gets worse when they're pregnant, let me tell ya," he said, shaking his head.

Raditz glanced at the bottle in his father's hand, and Bardock slid it over to him. Raditz took a drink, then grimaced. "This shit's weak," he said, frowning.

Bardock nodded. "Thinkin' about makin' my own," he said. He slid a look at Raditz. "Send her towards your mother. She'll sort her out. Either she'll leave and never wanna see you again… or she'll be your problem for the rest of your life," he said.

Raditz scowled, about to take another swig, but his father took the bottle first. "What if I don't like her?" he protested.

Bardock snickered at that. "You just spent the day with her. Don't tell me she's stronger than you, cub, or we'll have to step up our training," he threatened.

Raditz rolled his eyes. "Fine. I like her scent. But… there's no way Mother will approve of her…" he said, grabbing the bottle from his father to take a swig. "I hope," he added sardonically.

Bardock made a sound in his throat, then frowned. "Where is she now?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"Right here!" a female voice said from behind them, and Bardock turned to see a blonde woman with bright green eyes scowling at them. She glared at Raditz. "So, you leave me high and dry, huh?" she asked, arms crossed.

Raditz turned to her, growling. "You ran away! What the hell do you want me to do, tie you up every time your hair turns blue? How did you find me, anyway?" he asked, confused.

Launch smirked. "I got skills. Give me that," she said, taking the bottle from him before he could protest, and taking a swig of it. She looked Bardock up and down. "You two related or somethin'?" she asked.

Bardock stood, and cast Raditz a glance before leaving.

"Was it somethin' I said?" Launch asked, sliding into the barstool that Bardock just vacated.

Raditz grunted. "Father's met his quota for annoying humans today," he said. "So have I," he added, rubbing his forehead.

Launch glared at him. "You like me. You know you do," she accused, taking another swig of alcohol. She smiled as its warmth seeped through her, and placed the bottle back on the bar. "And, for the record, I like how you smell, too," she said with a smirk.

"How long were you listening?" he asked, his cheeks turning red.

"Long enough to know you like me," she said, looking him over. "So, what the hell are you, anyway? There's no way you're human, the way you pulled that guy's head clean off," she said.

Raditz glared at her. "I'm a Saiyan," he said, and narrowed his eyes. "An alien from outer space. You don't want to have anything to do with me, trust me," he warned her.

Launch smirked. "Spaceman, huh? Kinky," she said, cocking her head as Raditz took another swig from the bottle. "So, they got sex out there in space?" she asked, causing Raditz to nearly choke. "What?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"You don't even know what you're saying," Raditz said, his cheeks crimson. "We don't take that stuff lightly."

Launch frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded. She didn't like being turned down…

"It means," Raditz said, his face suddenly inches away from hers, his eyes intense, causing her to swallow hard, "we mate for life. So be careful what you wish for. Because, if you choose me, and then change your mind, I will personally murder any other male who ever dares touch you."

And, just as suddenly, he was gone.

Launch's breath shuddered. "Man knows how to sweet talk a lady," she breathed, and reached for the bottle.


	10. Chapter 10

When Bulma's parents had invited Yamcha to stay with them while he prepared for the World Martial Arts Tournament, he was excited. He would have quality time with his new girlfriend, get to see the sights in West City, and, as it turned out, get to spend time with his friend Goku. Of course, things didn't turn out the way he had hoped…

He and Bulma started fighting after they had taken Goku sight-seeing. She insisted he had been looking at other women, and maybe he had been, but it wasn't something that could be helped! He had spent his whole life afraid of pretty girls, and when he and Bulma started dating, all of that fear went away, and woke something up inside him. He felt _free,_ and he couldn't help but want to exercise that freedom. But that didn't mean he would ever _leave_ Bulma for any of them! She just didn't understand…

So, she avoided him. Capsule Corp was so big, it wasn't hard to avoid him, and even when he sought her out sometimes, he couldn't find her. So, he spent most of his time around Goku. It was fine, but that also meant spending time around Goku's family, which was… _weird_. His brother Raditz seemed close to Yamcha in age, and he had thought they would get along, but no such luck. His first attempts to talk with Raditz resulted in the Saiyan growling at him, then walking away. Yamcha had the distinct impression that he had narrowly escaped death every time he tried. Goku told him it was because Raditz was nervous about some girl. Yamcha could relate.

Bardock mostly ignored him, as though he wasn't there. Goku's mother, Gine, had been the friendly one, but she was gone, and Yamcha wasn't sure why. When he asked Goku about it, the boy didn't really know, either. He just said his father had told him not to worry about it, that she was off doing mother stuff. Goku suspected it had something to do with Raditz, but didn't say anything more than that. The only time he ever saw Bardock interact with Goku was when they were sparring. It had started when Yamcha asked Goku to spar with him, since he was getting ready for the Tournament. Goku had happily agreed, and when the two went at it, Yamcha was quickly pushed to his limits. The two boys were enjoying themselves, when Bardock had walked outside to where they were sparring. He watched them, a scowl on his face, then soon stepped forward, causing Goku to stop and look at him warily. Goku then warned Yamcha to step back, and suddenly, Bardock began to attack Goku.

The way they moved… Yamcha was quickly made aware that Goku had been holding back with him, by a _lot._ Goku was so much stronger and faster than he'd been four months ago, he didn't even seem like the same boy! And Bardock didn't seem to pull any punches with Goku, either.

One time, Goku landed next to Yamcha, his body making a small crater in the ground with the impact that he was thrown. Goku responded by getting up, smirking, and rushing at his father. Yamcha couldn't wrap his head around it. Goku actually _enjoyed_ getting the crap kicked out of him! He would fight harder, move faster, and still, every time, Bardock would slam him to the ground, and he'd get back up. Yamcha didn't know what kind of dad he would ever be, but he was pretty sure he'd at least let his son get a few hits in, to boost his confidence. Bardock apparently didn't believe in that.

"This is what I'm talking about, Kakarot!" he exclaimed once, when his son got back up after a particularly nasty hit. "You keep hitting me to stop me, not to _kill_ me. You have to follow through, or your attacks become ineffective," he snarled, and backhanded Goku into the ground hard, creating another crater.

Goku stood back up, shakily. He glared at his father. "I'm trying, Father, but you're not a bad guy! I don't _wanna_ kill you!" he exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes. "And nothing you can say will make me want to, either," he said, finality in his voice.

Yamcha's stomach clenched. Goku was so brave, impossibly brave, Bardock could easily snap his neck in two, and here he was, talking to him like _that_. He remembered his own father, what treatment that tone of voice would entail, and mentally prepared himself to rush in and try to rescue Goku.

But Bardock was looking at him, that smirk on his face, in his eyes a look of… pride? Then he crossed his arms, frowning in thought. "What if there was something at stake?" he asked, and his eyes turned to Yamcha. Yamcha felt cold all over. "Your human friend over there, for instance," he said coldly, his smirk returning. "I don't need him for anything. His life is irrelevant to me. What's more, your mother isn't here to protect him," he said, sneering down at his son, who looked at him, horrified. "So that leaves you. Tell you what, Kakarot. You fight me with everything, you actually _try_ to kill me, and I'll let Yamcha over there live. Otherwise…" he said, and suddenly he raised a hand, aiming it toward Yamcha, and he could feel electricity in the air as the older Saiyan gathered a small ball of ki in his hand.

"NOOOO!" Goku screamed, and went after Bardock, knocking his hand away, with more force than he'd shown in the battle so far. He was wild, pummeling the man with his fists, every movement intent on taking down his target. He fought against his father until his sweatpants and tanktop were torn to shreds and his fists were bleeding, and he just kept fighting. At one point, Bardock called an end to it, and he had to hold Goku down for a few seconds to get him to stop.

Once Goku stood down, panting, Bardock smirked at him. "Now, _that's_ more like it," he said, looking his son over. "What do you feel?"

Goku glared at him. "I won't let you kill Yamcha," he said by way of answer, still standing in defensive posture.

Bardock had blinked at that, as though he had forgotten all about Yamcha, and sighed. "It'll come to you, Kakarot. But, at least we both know you'll fight with everything you have, if there's someone you want to protect," he said, glancing at Yamcha. "You, human," he said to Yamcha, and Yamcha scowled, preparing himself to fight. Bardock made no attempt to attack him, however. "What is this thing you're preparing for? This Tournament? Can anyone join?" he asked.

Yamcha was taken aback, but nodded. "Y-yeah, anyone can, all you have to do is register the day before, and-"

"Kakarot," Bardock said, ignoring whatever else Yamcha was going to say. "You're entering the Tournament." Goku had seemed confused, and frowned, and Bardock sighed. "What?"

"You said it was the same day as the full moon," Goku said, and even Yamcha could tell he looked nervous. "Won't it be dangerous?"

Bardock scowled. "Are you afraid, Kakarot?" he asked, a warning in his voice.

Goku scowled back. "I won't put those people in danger," he insisted.

"They're already going to be in danger. Raditz is entering, too," Bardock replied, crossing his arms. "And _he_ could care less if he squashes a bunch of humans. You know what sort of things Frieza had him doing. And right now his control is even worse than normal. Killing those people may just be the sort of release Raditz needs. Unless _you're_ there to stop him, that is…" Bardock said, shrugging.

Goku narrowed his eyes and gazed at his father a long time, before sighing in defeat. "Yes, Father," he said, his fists clenched.

Bardock gave a single nod, then left. Yamcha slowly walked up to Goku. "Goku… what-"

" _Don't_ , Yamcha," his friend said, scowling, and Yamcha had never seen him look this upset. "I'm sorry. I know what you're gonna say, and you're wrong. Father… he's just tryin' to get me to fight harder. He…" Goku's knees shook, and he knelt to the ground, desperately holding in his tears. "He's _right_. I'm afraid, Yamcha. I'm afraid of hurting other people. I'm not a good Saiyan," he said, looking down, tears threatening to fall.

"Maybe not, Goku," Yamcha said softly, a hand on his shoulder. "But you're a good _person._ And I think your Grandpa would say, that's more important," he said.

Goku looked up at Yamcha, and grinned, wiping away his tears. "You're a good friend, Yamcha," he said, trying to steady his voice. "Maybe… maybe I can cover my eyes somehow, so I don't accidentally look at the moon," he said, thinking hard.

Yamcha frowned. "You want to fight in the Tournament… _blindfolded?!"_ he exclaimed, his eyes wide. Then, he turned thoughtful. "You know, Goku, if anyone could do it, it would be you. But… didn't you hear what Bardock said? Raditz will be fighting, too. How are you going to convince _him_ to fight blindfolded?" he asked.

Goku grinned. "Cause it'll be more fun!" he said. "It'll be a challenge," he explained.

Yamcha laughed at that. "Yeah, I guess it would. If you want, tomorrow we can practice with you fighting blindfolded," he said, but Goku was tearing a strip from his already ruined tanktop. Tying it around his eyes, he said, "Let's go right now!"

Frowning, Yamcha stood back as Goku got into a fighting stance. "But… Goku, don't you want to-" His next words were cut off as Goku suddenly attacked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gine was sitting on a rock, watching the blue haired girl as she laid on the ground, groaning. "Oh, _get up_ , you're not hurt," she said, rolling her eyes as she waited.

Launch sat up slowly, holding her head. "Why are you doing this?" she whined.

Gine growled, starting to feel how her mate seemed to feel every day. Annoyed. "You _know_ why. And don't whine like that, it's pathetic. You give women everywhere a bad name," she said, her tail twitching.

Launch pouted. "But, I don't even _know_ your son! Why do you think I want to _marry_ him?" she asked.

Gine looked at her fingernails, where the paint had long since worn off. "Your other half does. Or, at least, she _thinks_ she does. But I know something she doesn't. Something _you_ don't," she said, with a smirk.

"What's that?" Launch asked, nervously.

Gine narrowed her eyes. "I know that you two are the same person," she said, and Launch felt a shiver at the way the tailed woman looked at her. "Deep down inside, you both know the same things, and you both feel the same things. You're separated on the surface, only. She emerges to protect you, you emerge to smooth everything over when she's done. But you are both interested in the same thing: survival," she said, and smirked. "You're going to need that instinct if you hope to get past me," she said darkly.

Tears ran down Launch's face. "Please… I don't want to marry your son. I don't even know him. You can't punish me for something my other half did," she pleaded.

Gine raised an eyebrow at that, standing up. "I'm not _punishing_ you, Launch. I'm _testing_ you. And you're _failing_ ," she said, shaking her head. "It's not important whether or not you _know_ my son, or _want_ him, or could _care less_ about him," she said. "What's important is what kind of person _you_ are. Are you the kind of person who sits there, and cries, and begs her way out of her problems? Or are you the type of person who uses what she's got, to get what she wants?" she challenged the girl. "Well? Get the hell up!" she exclaimed, glaring at her.

This caused the blue-haired girl to scowl, and stand up, dusting herself off. " _Fine,"_ she said, and crossed her arms. "Go ahead, test me. But then, I'm free to go my own way. I'm not going to spend my life with some… _neanderthal_ who I barely know, just because his mother is just as crazy as he is!" she exclaimed, frowning.

Gine smirked. " _That's_ more like it," she said, and wrapped her tail around her waist. "I'll make you the same deal as I made your other half. If you can actually land a hit, I'll take you wherever you want to go, whether it's back to West City, where Raditz is… or on the other side of the planet from him," she said, cracking her knuckles.

Launch frowned. "But… I don't _know_ how to fight…" she said.

Gine's shoulders fell. What was wrong with human parents?! "Everyone knows how to fight, child. Look, I'll prove it," she said, and flicked the girl lightly in the forehead. She made certain to do it _very_ lightly, not wishing to put a hole in her skull.

Still, it caused Launch to cry out, bringing both hands to her forehead. "OWWW! Why would you do that?!" she yelled, tears springing to her eyes.

Gine rolled her eyes. "Why does it matter? The real question is, what are you going to _do_ about it?" she goaded her, eyebrow raised.

Launch frowned. "Well… I think I should put some ice on it…" she said thoughtfully.

Gine sighed. This was going to take a _long_ time…

 **A/N: Okay, guys, before you start with the hate mail, Launch is going to be fine. Gine's gonna turn her into a badass. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, readers! I'm addicted to this story, I've done nothing but write lately, so don't expect these highly frequent updates to continue… at some point, I'm gonna need to sleep!** **Anyway, it's been brought to my attention that I may have messed up some of the character personalities. I'd like to apologize about that. I needed Panchy to be able to hold a conversation, so while I tried to make her as flighty and absent-minded as she was in the show, I needed her to have substance, also. I translated that into someone who isn't necessarily an air head, but who simply has her priorities a little skewed, the typical housewife from an old 50's sitcom (which sort of matches how she's dressed). Basically, it may be the end of the world, but that has to wait, there are cookies in the oven! I like to think that Panchy had enough sense to raise her daughter, since Dr. Brief was always focused on his experiments. In short, I think she does have worthwhile things to say, she just slips them into conversation without anyone noticing.**

 **Also, I have made Bulma a little less fly-off-the-handle than she usually is, and I'm going to see about fixing that right now….**

 **Update: I just made an edit. Originally, I had Raditz fighting Giran in the preliminaries, but I forgot I needed him later. Sorry!**

 **Enjoy!**

Raditz glared at the crowd around him. He wore black sweatpants and a black tank top, with his tail firmly wrapped around his waist. Standing beside him was Kakarot, wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts. His tail waved innocently behind him as he gazed at the other fighters, openly curious.

Annoyed, Raditz reached forward, and flicked the end of Kakarot's tail with his finger, causing the cub to yelp and glare at Raditz. Still, he wrapped his tail around his waist as he did so. Raditz shrugged, and grumbled, "This whole thing is stupid."

Kakarot glanced at the bit of white cloth he could see in his brother's pocket. "Just don't forget our deal," he said.

Raditz smirked. "We'll see," he said, also remembering what his father had told him. He rolled his eyes at the glare his brother sent him, and said, "I wonder if they sell food here."

The subject of food always distracted Kakarot, whose glare faded, replaced by a hopeful look as he gazed around, sniffing the air.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on a familiar sight. He broke into a grin. "Master Roshi!" he yelled, laughing excitedly as he ran towards the old man. Upon hearing his name, the old man turned around, looking at the boy curiously.

"Goku? Is that really you?" he asked, looking the laughing boy over. He seemed much different than the last time the old master had seen him, even though it had only been a short while.

Standing next to him was a short boy wearing an orange gi. The boy was bald, and had six dots on his head. He was peering at Goku curiously.

Kakarot grinned at the old man. "Sure is! You won't believe what happened! And it's all thanks to you!" he said, his eyes bright with excitement.

Master Roshi raised an eyebrow at that. He was about to speak, when Krillin pulled on his sleeve. "Uh, Master… who is this?" he asked timidly.

Master Roshi smiled wryly down at Krillin. "Oh, sorry, Krillin. This is Goku, he's the grandson of one of my old pupils," he said, and Kakarot laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Goku, this is Krillin, my newest pupil. He's entering the Tournament," he said.

Kakarot grinned. "Wow! So am I!" he said, and held out his hand. Krillin took it hesitantly. "It's nice to meet you, Krillin! Oh, Master Roshi… there's someone I want to introduce you to, also!" he said, just as a tall young man wearing all black, with long, spiky black hair stepped toward them, a fierce look on his face. "Master Roshi, Krillin, this is Raditz, my older brother!" he said proudly.

"Older… brother?" Master Roshi asked, looking up at the hulking young man. His eyes landed on the furry brown tail, wrapped around his waist. "Yes… I see the resemblance," he said weakly, then tore his eyes back to Kakarot. "Wait… Goku, didn't Gohan find you alone in the woods?" he asked, confused.

Kakarot nodded, smiling. "Yup! Turns out, I'm an alien from another planet," he said, his eyes wide. "That's what I wanted to tell you, Master Roshi. See, we were collecting the Dragon Balls, when someone took them from us and locked us up. Your Kamehameha wave saved the day! I used it to break down the wall, and knocked out the bad guys before they could steal our wish. And then, Bulma let me have her wish, and I wished for my family back, thinking my Grandpa would come back to life. But, the dragon gave me my _real_ family instead, and now here they are!" he exclaimed, excitedly. Master Roshi and Krillin looked around expectantly. Kakarot laughed again. "Well… not _here_ , Mother's off doing something, and Father said he'd come by when the real fighting starts. But, they're alive, and now we can live together, thanks to the Dragon Ball you gave us, and the Kamehameha wave you taught me!" he exclaimed.

Master Roshi chuckled at that. "Well, little one, it sounds like you did all the work. Your family being alive is thanks to that, not something that I did," he said, smiling. "Though, I am a bit disappointed you never came by for some training," he added.

Kakarot's eyes widened at that. "I forgot about that," he said, but then cast his brother a sideways glance. Raditz, who had been glancing around, briefly met his eyes, smirking. Kakarot returned it, and turned his gaze back to Master Roshi. "But, that's okay. I've been training with my family, they're _really_ strong!" he said, excitement in his eyes.

Just then, the announcer called all competitors to the building where the preliminaries were being held. Kakarot turned to his brother. "Come on, Raditz! Let's see if we can find Yamcha!" he said excitedly.

Raditz scowled. "You see him every day, why the hell are you racing off to him now?" he asked gruffly.

Kakarot shrugged. "I dunno. I just wanna make sure he made it okay," he said.

"You mean, you want to make sure he didn't chicken out," Raditz replied, his smirk back.

Kakarot narrowed his eyes. "Yamcha wouldn't do that. He's braver than you give him credit for," he said. He then turned to Krillin. "Come on, Krillin, I'll introduce you to Yamcha. He's a lot nicer than my brother," he said, grabbing Krillin's hand and casting Raditz a sideways glance as they ran to the building.

Raditz growled. "Been nothing _but_ nice. Haven't killed _one damned human_ today," he muttered as he followed them, ignoring Master Roshi as he stared after the hulking alien.

" _Today_?" Master Roshi said to himself, nervously. ' _That Raditz couldn't be more different from Goku if he tried…'_ he thought.

Once inside, Kakarot saw Yamcha, and hurried over to him, Krillin in tow. "Yamcha!" he exclaimed happily. "Yamcha, this is Krillin. He's Master Roshi's student, the same guy who taught my Grandpa!" he said.

Yamcha's eyes widened as he regarded Krillin. "You're a student of the great Master Roshi?" he asked incredulously.

Krillin nodded hesitantly. "Uh, yeah. I guess so. Only…" he looked down, feeling very vulnerable.

Kakarot frowned, looking the boy over. "What's wrong, Krillin?" he asked.

Krillin glanced at the doors they came in, then back at Kakarot. "Well… I shouldn't say anything… it's just…" He sighed. "Master Roshi's training is a bit… _unorthodox_ ," he said, looking down.

Before Kakarot could ask what that word meant, two men with shaved heads and dots on their heads that matched Krillin's stepped up to them. "Oh, would you look at that! It's Krillin!" one of them said, and Kakarot could tell by the way they spoke that they _weren't_ Krillin's friends. The way Krillin shied away confirmed it. "You know, Krillin, only competitors are allowed back here. Unless… you're not really going to compete, are you?" the man asked incredulously, slapping Krillin on the head.

Kakarot tensed, but felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at Raditz as the two men bullied his new friend, but his brother's eyes never left Krillin, and Kakarot understood. Krillin had to fight this battle on his own, or he would always be their victim.

Yamcha must have come to a different conclusion, because he stepped forward. "Hey, why don't you guys go pick on someone your own size," he said, scowling.

This made Krillin blush, and made Kakarot mad, but his brother's hand on his shoulder steadied him. He clenched his teeth. The guys had a few choice words with Yamcha, and when they finally left, Yamcha turned to Krillin. "Hey, sorry, 'bout that, but it looked like you could use a little help back there," he said.

"But he _didn't_ ," Kakarot said, feeling his brother release his shoulder. He stepped forwards, scowl on his face, but his eyes were only on Krillin. "Krillin, why did you let that happen?" he demanded, startling the young martial artist. Krillin's eyes met his, looking hurt, and Kakarot's scowl deepened. "Krillin, I shook your hand earlier, and I can tell, you're strong. I think you're stronger than _those_ clowns, easily. You're strong like my Grandpa was strong, 'cause you have the same teacher. So don't you start acting scared of weaklings like that! They're beneath you," he said, crossing his arms.

Krillin blinked at that. No one had ever talked to him like that before. Well, they _did_ , but it was usually to tell him how he wouldn't amount to anything. He swallowed. "But… those guys… they _know_ me. They used to beat me up all the time. All I did with Master Roshi was deliver milk, plow fields, swim, and do construction work. I don't think I'm gonna last long here," he said sadly.

Kakarot took another step forward, growling. "Krillin, you're gonna make it past the preliminaries, and you're gonna make it to the finals, or I'm gonna kick your ass myself," he said, glaring. "Got it?!" he asked, reminding Yamcha and Raditz very much of a mini version of Bardock.

Krillin's eyes widened, and he nodded, terrified. "Y-yeah, I got it! I got it!" he said, fearfully.

Kakarot smirked. "Good! Then let's go find out who we get to fight!" he said brightly, and grabbed Krillin's hand, pulling him behind him as though nothing had happened.

Yamcha watched them go, blinking. The Goku he knew would never have threatened someone he called a friend. But… he went out of his way to help him, and _that_ was the Goku he knew. Goku had changed a lot since his family had come back to life, but… deep down inside, he was still the same person.

Yamcha smiled, and followed the group to where they drew their numbers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The preliminaries were more of a challenge of how _not_ to kill your opponent. Kakarot had never experienced this bloodlust thing that Father often spoke about, but he could only imagine that, if it were this hard to control his power _without_ it, that it must be _impossible_ to do so if he actually _wanted_ to kill his opponent. He barely tapped one guy, a guy fifty times his size, and knocked him completely out of the ring. He started to understand why Raditz didn't want to be here. This could easily become boring.

Krillin really surprised everyone, though. He was going up against a giant bear, and he accidentally knocked him through two walls! Kakarot smirked when he saw the look in Krillin's eyes. It was like he thought… Master Roshi's student didn't know his own strength. Now that he had an idea of it, he started getting some confidence back. Kakarot grinned at him, patting him on the back. "See, Krillin? Told ya you could do it!" he exclaimed.

Krillin chuckled. "Yeah… you were right, Goku! I hope I get to go up against those bullies from Orin Temple… I wanna show them what happens when someone _my_ size fights back!" he exclaimed, eyes narrowed.

Kakarot laughed. "That's the spirit, Krillin!" he said, as they went to watch Raditz's match.

Raditz was going up against some tall, thin man wearing a turban. He was having a much harder time controlling his power right now, due to the changes his body was going through, but he reigned it in tightly, calling upon everything his father had taught him as a cub. This human seemed like one of the stronger ones… if it hadn't been for two Saiyans entering the Tournament, he might have won the championship. But, unfortunately, he met up against the wrong opponent in the preliminary round…

Raditz wanted nothing more than to break this man in half, but instead he merely knocked him out of the ring with a flick of his tail. The human was still alive, but unconscious. Raditz sighed. Like his father, the only fight that would interest him was the fight he had with his brother.

Kakarot inspected the crumpled form of Raditz's opponent, then turned to his brother, a hint of a smirk on his face. Raditz gave a small shrug, as he stepped off the platform. "This is annoying. I can't believe you got me dragged into this," he grumbled, as Krillin blinked up at him. He ignored the little bald fighter, and stalked away.

"What did he mean, Goku?" Krillin asked.

Kakarot watched him go, scowling. "Our father's making us enter, and Raditz is a big grouch. But don't worry, I won't let him hurt anyone," he said, distractedly. Then he turned to Krillin, smiling brightly. "So, delivering milk, huh? Grandpa always told me that milk made you big and strong, but I never thought it would work _that_ well," he said.

Krillin laughed. "I didn't _drink_ it, Goku. I just carried it to people's houses. Usually with a heavy turtle shell on my back," he said.

Kakarot wasn't listening, though. His eyes were on Yamcha, who was going up against a wolf. "Wow, Goku, that guy Yamcha's going up against looks tough," Krillin said.

Kakarot blinked. "Huh? Oh, don't worry… Yamcha can take him, no sweat," he said, and Yamcha did just that, using his wolf fang fist. The wolf collapsed on the ring, unconscious. Kakarot's stomach rumbled. "Let's go find Raditz. There's gotta be food around here somewhere…" he said, scanning the room for his friend. Seeing that wolf fight Yamcha had reminded him of the tasty wolf meat he had that one night while hunting for the Dragon Balls with Bulma, which reminded him that he was hungry. They had eaten before they came, but that had been hours ago!

They got through the preliminaries pretty quickly, and it was no surprise to Kakarot when all four of them made it to the quarterfinals. They were all invited to eat if they wanted, which quickly grabbed Kakarot's and Raditz's attention, as they had been unsuccessful in finding food. At least, not without leaving the building and being disqualified. Raditz had been tempted to eat one of his opponents, a giant warthog in spandex. Kakarot had watched Raditz like a hawk after that.

Krillin and Yamcha hit it off pretty well, and talked about training while Kakarot and Raditz ate what Krillin considered to be an impossible amount of food. Krillin also noticed that, while the two seemed to be constantly glaring at each other and saying mean things to each other, that they were also inseparable. It was easy to see that they were brothers. Having been an orphan foundling at the Orin Temple, Krillin often wondered what it would be like to have a family. The monks at the Orin Temple were _supposed_ to be his family, but those guys had never been a family to him. Krillin had a deep respect for Master Roshi, however, and secretly saw the old man as a sort of father figure. Still, it was a lonely way of life, living with the Turtle Hermit, and he was a little bit jealous that this boy Goku had gotten _his_ family back.

But, there was no time to dwell on that. His match was going to be first, and even though he had seen firsthand the results of Master Roshi's training, he was still nervous. His opponent was none other than Natto, the strongest of the guys that used to bully Krillin at the Orin Temple. He had been beaten to a pulp so many times by Natto, just thinking about him made Krillin flinch.

When the announcer said that the quarterfinals were about to start, Kakarot gripped Krillin's shoulder. "You got this, Krillin. Just don't be afraid," he said enthusiastically. Krillin glanced over at him and smiled, nodding.

"Okay, Goku. Thanks!" he said, before entering the ring with Natto. His bravado from earlier had dissipated, and he still felt a little weak in the knees. Everyone was watching this time. If he failed, he would be humiliated, by his old bully, in front of everyone… including Master Roshi.

His eyes went to Master Roshi. He was standing next to a blue-haired teenager with a smile on her face. She would cheer his name, smiling, but occasionally shoot an angry look at one of the other fighters on the sidelines. Next to her was a pig wearing a white button-up shirt, and a floating blue cat, both of them also chanting his name. They were the only ones cheering him on, everyone else seemed to be laughing at him, or indifferent.

His eyes went back to Kakarot. The tailed boy wore a smirk, and drove one fist repeatedly into the palm of his other hand. Krillin swallowed, remembering what Kakarot had said before. Well, he'd got through the preliminaries. But… to lose in the first round of the quarterfinals… he wondered if the strange boy would really beat him up if he didn't make it to the finals.

 _No._ He couldn't think that way. He'd beaten those other guys, all of them larger than Krillin, and he was going to beat Natto. He turned to face his opponent the second the match begun.

Natto was on his way to him, reaching back with one of his powerful punches, when Krillin jumped. He could jump really high now, thanks to Master Roshi's training, and soon sailed over Natto's head. Turning in mid-air, he landed lightly on one foot behind Natto, and used it to gain traction, launching himself towards Natto before he even had time to turn around. In seconds, his elbow hit the back of Natto's head, with the force to not only send him out of the ring, but over the heads of the crowd and outside of the stadium. Krillin smirked at that, and the announcer named him the winner, causing everyone in the stands to cheer for him.

Krillin was proud of himself when he left the platform. Kakarot was standing there, waiting for him. "Great job, Krillin!" Kakarot said, excitedly. "Bet those guys don't pick on you anymore," he said.

Krillin smiled at that. "Well, if they do, I'll be ready," he said, his expression smug. "Hey, who are those people next to Master Roshi? They were cheering for me from the beginning, but I don't know any of them," he said, pointing in that direction.

Kakarot looked where he was pointing, then waved, smiling. "That's Bulma, Oolong, and Puar. They're my friends," he said, and noticed Bulma glaring at Yamcha. He sighed. "They're usually Yamcha's friends, too, but I guess Bulma's still mad at him," he said, feeling sympathy for his friend.

Krillin raised an eyebrow. "She sure is pretty," he said, grinning.

Kakarot shot him a look. "Not _you_ , too!" he said, annoyed. "She's Yamcha's mate, so don't even bother. Sheesh, don't people ever think of anything _besides_ mating?!" he asked, exasperated.

Krillin nudged Kakarot with his elbow. "Come on, Goku, don't you ever wonder what girls look like without their clothes on?" he tempted.

Kakarot grimaced. "I _know_ what she looks like without her clothes on. She looks weird. And believe me, if you knew what she's supposed to do with her-"

"Hey, guys, what are you talking about?" Yamcha asked, coming up behind them as he stretched for his next match.

"Nothing!" Krillin said quickly, but just as he said it, Kakarot was also speaking.

"Krillin was asking what Bulma looked like naked, so I told him. Hey, are you fighting the next match?" he asked, oblivious to the redness of both his and Yamcha's faces.

Whatever horrible fate might have befallen Krillin in that moment was thwarted, by the announcer calling Yamcha and Ranfan to the ring. Yamcha sent a glare at both of them, then walked onto the platform, followed by a beautiful woman with purple, curly, short hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Bulma glared at the ring, as her boyfriend entered it, followed by… _another woman_. She was _really_ starting to get pissed. It was bad enough that Yamcha had roaming eyes, but _now_ he was going to be up close and personal with one? "Ooooh, I bet he arranged this on purpose!" she said aloud, frustrated. After all the trouble she went to to watch him in the preliminaries, when no one was supposed to be able to watch, and not only did he _not_ notice her, he seemed to notice everyone else with breasts!

"I'm sure he didn't!" Puar protested, defending her friend.

"Yeah, Bulma. They don't really get to pick their opponents. That would give them an unfair advantage," Oolong replied, ever the voice of reason.

"I'll tell you one thing, though… Yamcha sure got a lucky draw!" Master Roshi replied, causing Oolong to laugh and Bulma to fume.

"You… pervert!" she yelled at him. "Men are such pigs!"

"Hey!" Oolong objected, but as usual, he was ignored.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamcha avoided looking at Bulma as he stepped onto the ring. She was mad at him, _again_. He didn't even know what for this time, but he was so tired of being yelled at, he just didn't have the nerve to confront her to find out what her problem was this time. Sure, she was smart, and pretty, and she had a big heart, but she could also be loud, and paranoid, and irate. In many ways, she was his opposite, outspoken where he was shy, suspicious where he was trusting, aggressive where he was passive. He had heard that opposites attract, and certainly, they were attracted to one another. But… no one had ever said that, after opposites attract, the resulting relationship was _hell_ …

And now, to make matters worse, he had to fight a _girl_. No longer did looking at a pretty girl cause him to freeze up, not since he met Bulma, and all they went through together. But, there was _looking_ at a pretty girl, and then there was _fighting_ a pretty girl. There really was no winning. If you lost, everyone would laugh at you because you lost to a _girl_. If you won, everyone would hate you because you _beat up_ a girl. He was all for women's equality and all that, but the truth was, men and women weren't equal.

Women had all the power, and they knew it.

Yamcha gulped as the match began, and Ranfan winked at him. Then she attacked, and it was all Yamcha could do to block her kick, his hand holding her shapely leg. Ranfan met his eyes, smiling seductively at him, causing Yamcha to blush. She used this moment of distraction to break free from his hold, and elbow him in the stomach.

Yamcha gasped for air as Ranfan made her next attack, but managed to block it just in time, knocking her down, flat on her bottom. The woman's eyes widened, and she cried out in pain, tears springing to her eyes. She began to cry, causing the audience to murmur among themselves, and begin to glare at Yamcha.

Kakarot glanced up at Raditz, who had come to stand on his other side once Yamcha entered the ring. "Why's Yamcha hesitating?" he asked his brother. "He's got that guy down, all he has to do now is knock him out, or knock him out of the ring. I _know_ he can fight better than this!" he said.

Raditz looked down at his little brother, blinking. "She's a female," he said.

Kakarot frowned, looking back at the fighters. Ranfan was still crying. "Yamcha's a female? But… you said, boys mate with girls, and I know Bulma's a girl, so if Yamcha-"

" _Goku_ , he means Ranfan is a girl!" Krillin cut in, exasperated. "You mean you can't tell the difference?"

Kakarot studied Ranfan closely, and frowned. "How can you tell, without seeing if they've got balls?" he asked. Suddenly, Ranfan punched Yamcha the second he got close enough, showing her crying to be a ruse. She continued to attack him, distracting him somehow before each attack. Yamcha still didn't put up much of a fight, he was still on the defensive. Kakarot turned back to Raditz. "And that still don't explain why Yamcha's taking so long to make his attack. Did she use some kind of magic on him?" Kakarot asked.

Raditz frowned. "How the hell should I know? Maybe it's some fucked up human mating ritual," he growled.

Krillin watched the two brothers incredulously, then shook his head. "You two really _are_ aliens," he said, rolling his eyes. "Yamcha doesn't wanna hit her, 'cause she's a _girl_ ," he explained, causing the two Saiyans to send him confused glances.

"But… what does _that_ have to do with anything?" Kakarot asked.

"Females die the same as males," Raditz said, shrugging. "In my experience, anyway," he said, noticing the glares Bulma was sending Yamcha. "Heh… maybe he's doing it on purpose, getting his mate riled up for a better lay," he said with a knowing smirk.

"Gross!" Kakarot exclaimed, feeling queasy, as Krillin turned beet red.

The fight had gotten to the point where Yamcha was cornered, and was near the edge of the ring. Ranfan smiled at him, then slowly began removing her shirt and pants, leaving only her bra and panties on, much to the embarrassment and delight of the audience. Yamcha's eyes practically bugged out of his head, as did Krillin's, and Master Roshi's nose was bleeding all over the place. Bulma looked livid. Kakarot was just confused. He looked up at his brother, who wore a smirk. "Uh… what's wrong with everyone?" he asked.

Raditz glanced down at his younger brother, and shrugged. "Nudity's a taboo on this planet, apparently," he illuminated, knowing his brother may as well have been from another planet entirely, with all the exposure he had growing up on this one. He had received the same reaction from Mrs. Brief one night as he was walking back to the guest room from the bathroom down the hall.

"Taboo means you're not supposed to do it, right?" Kakarot asked, earning a short nod from his brother. He looked back at Ranfan, who was approaching Yamcha, causing him to continue to inch backwards. "YAMCHA! SHE'S STILL GOT HER BUTT COVERED! GO AHEAD AND KICK IT!" he yelled, cheering his friend on. Both Yamcha and Ranfan blushed furiously at the comment, and Yamcha tried to use that moment of distraction to grab Ranfan and push her back. The only problem was, he was aiming for her shoulders, but when she moved to avoid him, his hands gripped firmly onto her breasts instead.

There were three screams Kakarot could make out. One was a scream of fury coming from Bulma, one was a scream of embarrassment coming from Ranfan, and the last was a scream of terror coming from Yamcha, who quickly removed his hands. Ranfan recovered first, and took advantage of Yamcha's distraction to give him a powerful shove, knocking him completely out of the ring.

Kakarot groaned with disappointment as Ranfan was declared the winner, and Yamcha walked off the stage, dejectedly. "Yamcha! Did Ranfan do magic on ya? 'Cause if it's against the rules-"

"No, Goku," Yamcha said, his voice sullen. "That wasn't magic. I should have known I wasn't completely over my fear of beautiful women. Ranfan was able to use my greatest weakness against me, she won, fair and square," he said, looking down, his cheeks tinged red.

Raditz blinked at him. Even the human males were afraid of their women! "Human females _are_ crazy as fuck," he said, surprising Yamcha. He didn't think he'd _ever_ hear Raditz speak to him, much _less_ defend him! He gave the tall warrior half a smirk and a shrug, and the two men glanced away again.

Kakarot sighed. "You're _all_ crazy," he said, then suddenly his and Raditz's eyes went wide. "He's back!" he wailed.

Since they had begun the preliminaries, Kakarot and Raditz had become aware of a putrid stench somewhere in the building. Their noses were highly sensitive, and during the drawing for the quarterfinals they found out who the culprit was… a fighter by the name of Bacterian. His stench was so foul, the Saiyans had to excuse themselves from the drawing, running outside to take desperate gasps of fresh air. When they had gone back inside, they discovered that Raditz would be the unlucky one to fight him. Kakarot had been adamant that no, he would not be doing the world a favor by killing the man, no matter how stinky he was, as the man hadn't done anything wrong. He further pointed out that dead things always smelled worse than they did when they were alive, causing Raditz to ultimately agree not to kill him. However, because wearing the blindfold during the battle would heighten Raditz's other senses, including his sense of smell, and because it was still early in the day, Kakarot agreed that they would take a break on their deal, and not wear the blindfold during their first matches. For the health of the audience, the temple monks had asked Bacterian to stay in the back of the building until it was time for his fight.

Which, apparently, was now.

Raditz and Kakarot held their noses desperately, their eyes watering. Raditz's knees grew weak, his sense of smell was already awry for the same reason he was having trouble keeping a lid on his bloodlust. And now…

This weakling human might just be the most difficult being he ever had to face.

Growling, he followed Bacterian out onto the ring, keeping as much distance from the putrid waste of flesh as possible.

Kakarot felt for his brother. These humans weren't very strong, but they sure were tricky! He could bet that this Bacterian guy probably let himself get so stinky just so that he could win in a fight, as his opponents passed out from the stench.

The battle began with Bacterian reaching into his underpants. Raditz threw up a little in his mouth, and spit it out, disgusted. Just being in the ring with this monstrosity was wearing him down! He needed to be quick about this. He took two steps forward, to punch him, but Bacterian pulled out his hand and reached towards Raditz.

Raditz had been accused of being a weakling and a coward all his life. But never before had he ever _felt_ so much like one, until this battle. For a moment, he was literally frozen in fear. He did not want to take a step closer to this… _thing_ … even to strike it.

Suddenly, sanity washed over him, as he remembered that, unlike the human contenders in this tournament… he didn't _have_ to get close to strike.

With a smirk, Raditz lifted himself into the air. Bacterian's eyes widened, and Raditz lifted both hands, palms out.

Kakarot's eyes widened. "He's gonna use the Double Sunday!" he said in horror. There was no way Bacterian would survive that blast. "RADITZ!" he shouted, glaring up at the sky. "IF YOU KILL HIM, YOU LOSE!"

Krillin, for his part, was watching with wide eyes, still trying to wrap his head around how Raditz was flying in the air. So, for that matter, were most of the audience.

Raditz hesitated, glaring down at his brother. But that was all the time Bacterian needed. With a great snort and cough, he spit a nasty loogie up into the air straight at Raditz.

Raditz had expected an energy attack, and had responded by focusing energy into his hands and placing them out in front of him to block. What he _got_ was… horrific. Thick, putrid mucus covered his hands, arms, face, shirt, and even got into his hair. The stench alone made him vomit, and from his position above Bacterian, that meant all of his vomit went straight onto his opponent. Which, for a Saiyan who just ate, was a LOT of vomit. Members of the audience were also vomiting, and Kakarot nearly emptied the contents of _his_ stomach all over Krillin.

Shaky, ill, and covered with vile filth, Raditz was _done_. In a flash, he was behind Bacterian, and he had one hand gripping the human's nasty hair, the other was punching him repeatedly in the side, above the kidney. "Do you have _any_ idea what kind of torment _I've_ been through, before I came to this _peaceful little planet_?" he demanded, punching him again. "You think not _bathing_ makes you a great warrior?" He punched him again. "This is _nothing_ ," he hissed, driving his fist into the base of Bacterian's spine. "You would die on your knees, begging, after one _week_ in Frieza's army," he said, and placed the side of his hand against one part of Bacterian's spine. He bent close to whisper in Bacterian's ear, now completely desensitized to the stench. _"I'm going to make it so that you bathe every day… because a nurse will have to do it for you,"_ he whispered, then struck the spine hard in that perfect spot, causing Bacterian to cry out in agony, then to fall limp to the ground.

A monk in a gas mask came onto the platform, and checking Bacterian's pulse, nodded to the announcer. Raditz was declared the winner, and he stormed off the platform, into the back of the building, where he knew he could find some water to wash himself off. He knew his brother was following him, but didn't turn around to face him.

Once he was in the process of washing the filth off his face, he heard Kakarot's voice behind him. "What did you do to him?" his brother demanded.

Raditz growled. "I paralyzed him," he said simply, not stopping what he was doing. He had to get this nasty stuff off himself…

"But why? All you had to do was knock him out. You made it so he could never fight again!" Kakarot said angrily.

Raditz scowled at that. "Kakarot, you are my brother. You confuse my caring for you for kindness, but you forget, I'm _not_ kind. I'm a monster. Today, I have been trying very hard to be gentle, for the sake of the tournament. Yesterday or tomorrow, I would not hesitate to snap that creature's neck, just for existing that way. Luckily, he met me _today_ , so he only got paralyzed. Unless, you feel that my leaving him like that is torture, and wish me to kill him out of mercy?" he taunted, studying his brother.

Kakarot narrowed his eyes at him. "Frieza _made_ you a monster, Raditz, you aren't that way on your own. You told me Saiyans love a challenge. If you fought him and just knocked him out of the ring, he would have trained and got stronger for the next tournament, so he could beat you. Instead, you stopped him before he ever could. Just like Frieza stopped the Saiyans, before we could get strong enough to-"

Kakarot was suddenly aware of his brother's large hand on his throat, and pain as his head and back hit the wall behind him. He looked into Raditz's deadly glare. "Don't you _dare_ compare me to Frieza!" he hissed.

"Then… stop… being… his… _tool_ …" Kakarot gasped out, scowling.

The hand on his throat tightened, but suddenly, it released. Raditz stepped back, shaking his head, his fists clenched. " _No._ You and I, Kakarot, we'll deal with this in the ring. Get out there, you're next," he said, and pushed Kakarot out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, so the question has come up about Kakarot's age. If I'm off by a bit, I'm not really that worried about it. It's not like Goku really knew when his birthday was. At best, when Gohan found him, he had to guess at how old Goku was. According to manga, he was incubated for three years before being sent to Earth. Other accounts have him being a baby when he was sent to Earth. But, even if he was sent to Earth as a baby, there's no telling how many months old he was. And then, we're assuming that Gohan kept him up to date on how many years old he was. And even if he did, we're also assuming that a kid who can barely count was able to keep track of how many years old he was from the time that Gohan died, to the time that Master Roshi taught him that 12 is the number that comes after 11. So… in short, I feel that the margin for error is wide enough for me to probably be right after all… and, if not, I'm not too far off to make the story believable.**

 **And so… on with the story!**

Kakarot hurried to the ring, scowling. He was still furious with his brother, but Raditz had been right about one thing… it would have to wait for their fight. He stepped outside just behind a large, winged dinosaur man named Giran. He saw Krillin and Yamcha, and gave them a glance, but did little to acknowledge them. There would be time for that after this match.

Clouds covered the sky as they stepped into the ring. Kakarot studied Giran, his tail wrapped carefully around his waist. Giran studied him just as closely, as the two fighters waited for the announcer to begin the match. Just as the man with the microphone was about to call for the match to begin… rain began to fall.

Truthfully, Kakarot barely noticed. Neither did Giran. Both were still staring each other down when the members of the audience cried out in dismay, rushing away from the ring into whatever building they could find, to get out of the rain. It wasn't until they heard on the loudspeaker that the match had been postponed due to the rain, that the two fighters realized they were out there alone.

Giran blinked. "Well… I guess we go inside, then," he said.

Kakarot frowned. "But… _why_?" he asked, wondering where everyone went.

"Heh… you humans don't like the rain," Giran replied with a chuckle.

Kakarot's eyes widened at that. "Huh. Guess I wouldn't know, then," he said with a shrug. "I'm not human."

"N-not… human?" Giran sputtered, narrowing his eyes. "You're lying!"

Kakarot smirked. "No I'm not. See?" he said, and let his tail loose from around his waist, to wave gently behind him. "I'm a Saiyan," he said proudly, and scowled. "That means, when our match starts, you're gonna go down," he warned.

Giran laughed at that. "Well, I don't care if you're a human or a Saiya-whatsit. You're still no match for Giran!" With that, he turned away. "Go dry off, kid. Hate to have to fight you with a cold. Been enough germs spread in this tournament with that Bacterian guy," he said, then suddenly froze. He turned back to Kakarot, his eyes wide. "Uh… just out of curiosity… that Raditz guy, who beat Bacterian… you didn't know him, did you?" he asked, dreading the answer. In fact, he was fairly certain he'd heard the boy call out to him during the match.

Kakarot scowled at the mention of Raditz, who he was still very angry with. "Yeah, Raditz is my older brother," he growled.

Giran gazed at him wide-eyed, and swallowed hard. Then, he turned and walked away.

"I wonder why he asked about Raditz," he mused to himself, and sighed, sitting on the platform, his knees drawn to his chest. He didn't feel like going inside right now, and the rain kind of felt good on his skin. The sounds of the droplets hitting the ground around him drowned out all other sound, and it felt like he was alone, the way he used to be, before he had friends to worry about and family to fight with. He would never, _ever_ trade his family for the life he had before, but, he did appreciate these rare moments of just remembering that it was okay to be alone, too. He closed his eyes, remembering his Grandpa Gohan, remembering when things were simpler. "I wanna make you proud, Grandpa," he whispered, feeling emotions he never bothered putting names to, since there were so many at once. He just knew that he _felt_ , and words didn't change anything.

"You know, most everyone else is inside," a voice said from behind him, and Kakarot glanced up to see Master Roshi standing there, his suit and hat getting as wet as Kakarot's t-shirt and shorts.

Kakarot half-grinned up at the old master, and shrugged. "It's nice out. Don't know why we gotta stop the match just 'cause of some water," he said, sullenly wishing he could just fight already.

Master Roshi regarded him silently for a long moment, before speaking. "It's my experience that, when someone avoids their friends, it's when they really need one the most," he said sagely. Kakarot blinked up at him, trying to figure out what he meant. "There's something weighing on your mind, Goku. Why don't you tell me what it is?" he asked.

Kakarot frowned slightly. "It's…" he sighed. "We shouldn't be here. Father's taking a risk, making us enter, and I know I should trust him, but…" He swallowed. "I'm no good at being a son, I think. I don't listen, and I don't trust his ideas, and I don't think I'm as brain-addled as he thinks I am, and…" He shook his head. "I killed Grandpa," he said softly.

Master Roshi almost missed that last bit. "Wh-what was that?" he asked, stepping closer, peering at the tailed young boy. "Goku, what did you just say?"

Kakarot met Master Roshi's eyes, and stood up, looking up at the old master. "When Grandpa died, it was me, I'm the one that killed him," he confessed, holding back his tears with a force of will. "And, if me and Raditz aren't careful today, then lots more people are gonna die."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raditz, now clean, was sitting in a bar, eating an enormous amount of food. He had lost the entire contents of his stomach in his fight with Bacterian, and needed to get his strength back if he were going to fight Kakarot. His father had told him that this was a test, a way for Bardock to see how Kakarot fought when he went all out, when there was something at stake. It was also a way for him to practice his own self-control, though Kakarot wasn't to know that part. His little brother needed to be afraid right now, afraid of what Raditz might do, or else he would not use all of his strength against him. Truthfully, Raditz had no intention of looking up at the full moon, or in letting Kakarot do so, and he knew his father was close by, in case something happened and one of them did happen to turn oozaru. Their father had the ability to remember everything from his oozaru form, and even had some control over it, though talking in that form was something only Prince Vegeta was capable of, as far as Raditz knew. Bardock would be able to minimize the damage, but it shouldn't come to that. There was no reason for any of the Saiyans to turn oozaru during the Tournament.

Raditz was aware of Yamcha and Kakarot's new friend Krillin sitting nearby, casting looks in his direction. They made him antsy, and Raditz did his best to ignore the humans. Not for the first time today, he thought of Launch, and how she smelled, and how it had felt to hold her close as they flew through the air. Her scent was almost all that he could smell, he knew she was in his head, and if she didn't choose him, it would take a while for him to re-focus his attention elsewhere. His mother was probably testing her this very moment, and while his mother was the most gentle Saiyan he had ever met, she was fierce when it came to her sons. Not to mention, her scent had seemed a bit off when he last spoke with her weeks ago, and he wondered if there was another reason why his father didn't seem concerned at all that his mate was absent from their bed at night. Saiyan females were _not_ pleasant to be around when they were pregnant…

He forced down his worry for Launch's safety with his mother, trusting his mother implicitly in matters of mating. Especially since his feelings in the matter were so jumbled. He both desired and feared the crazy human, both hoped she would pass his mother's tests, and hoped she wouldn't. He only knew he couldn't stop thinking about her, and as a result, was annoyed and irritated and generally murderous every moment he was away from her. It would continue this way until, either she told him she didn't want him, or they mated.

Until then, he needed a distraction. Anything. Like, those humans that looked like Krillin, teasing Kakarot's next opponent. Raditz rolled his eyes. Those humans had gotten beat, the only one who made it to the quarterfinals had been beaten pretty soundly by Krillin. Obviously, they were intoxicated on this bar's weak-ass liquor. The dinosaur Giran was holding his own against them, and was about to cave one of their skulls in, when Yamcha decided to step in.

Raditz growled. Humans really were stupid. He supposed Yamcha had nothing to lose, since he'd lost his match, he wouldn't have to worry about getting disqualified. Without a scouter, Raditz couldn't tell if this Giran was stronger or weaker than the scar-faced human, but even if Yamcha were stronger, it was still a stupid reason to get involved. Unless, he were just looking for a fight. Raditz decided, if he were beaten by a female, particularly one weaker than him, he would probably want to fight someone, too.

If Kakarot were here, he'd probably jump in, too. And get himself disqualified. Raditz was glad his brother had opted for sitting outside in the rain, to pout. He had seen him on his way to the bar, and had decided to leave him alone. He didn't really blame him… if _his_ match had been postponed for something as silly as a little rain, he'd be pissed, too. Though, his last match could have _used_ a little rain…

Suddenly, Giran was smashing Yamcha's head into the far wall, and Raditz sighed, getting up. _Kakarot had better never learn of this…_ Grabbing Giran's massive green tail, Raditz squeezed and yanked backwards, knocking the dinosaur off his feet and onto his ass. His eyes went wide, and he glared up at whoever dared attack him.

Raditz returned Giran's glare, frowning. "You're supposed to fight my brother. If you're disqualified, you deny him a real fight, and then I'll have to hear him whine about it all fucking day," he growled.

Giran's eyes widened as he tried desperately to free his tail, unable to work it loose from Raditz's steely grasp. "Okay! Okay! I'll wait for the match!" he said, looking nervous.

Raditz's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right in the dinosaur's demeanor. "You… you _didn't_ …" he said. At the dinosaur's sheepish look, he snarled. "You goddamned _coward_. You already forfeited the match," he said disgustedly, releasing Giran's tail. Giran hung his head as the surprised fighters began to laugh around him. Raditz sighed. "I'm never gonna fucking hear the end of it," he said, and spat on the disgraced dinosaur. "Get out of my sight," he said, and cast a glance at Yamcha, who was standing now, none the worse for wear. With a slight nod, he went back to his food.

Yamcha watched as Giran limped his way out of the bar, his head down as other fighters jeered at him. He cast a look back at Raditz, who had gone back to ignoring him, then sat back down next to Krillin. "I just can't get a read on Raditz," he said, shaking his head. He had been sure that Raditz would have let him be pummeled to death by Giran, and had been surprised to find it was Raditz who had saved him from getting his head smashed like a melon. "Just when I think I've got him figured out, he does something like this," he said, gesturing vaguely with one hand.

Krillin cast the Saiyan a sideways glance, then turned back to Yamcha. "Well, he did say that Goku would be mad that he couldn't fight Giran," he said, hesitantly. He didn't really know Yamcha that well, and while he seemed friendly enough, he didn't want to risk offending him, or Raditz, for that matter.

Yamcha sighed. "Yeah… Goku isn't going to be happy that his match is cancelled. But he's more than a match for Giran, and I think he knows it. I hate to break this to you, Krillin, but either Goku or Raditz is going to win this Tournament. None of us had a chance the moment those two entered. It sucks, but it's true," he said sadly.

Krillin's eyes widened at that. "Oh, _no…"_ he said, frowning. "If Giran forfeited, that means that _I_ have to fight Goku next!" he lamented.

Yamcha grinned. "Don't worry, Krillin… Goku wouldn't really hurt you. Not badly. I spar with him all the time, he makes it fun, even though I know he's stronger than me. At least you don't have to go up against _Raditz_ ," he said, glancing sideways at the Saiyan. "I know Goku's still mad at him for what he did to that Bacterian guy," he said softly.

Krillin swallowed hard. "Yeah… poor Ranfan…" he said, dreading to think what horrible fate would await that poor girl against someone who paralyzed his last opponent.

Yamcha swallowed hard. "Yeah… I know it sounds awful, but I'm kind of glad she beat me, after all…" he admitted softly. "Hopefully, she'll do like Giran and forfeit her match."

"Yeah, hopefully," Krillin agreed, and the two drank their drinks in nervous silence as they waited for the rain to stop.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Goku had finished telling Master Roshi the whole story, the old man sighed. He was sitting on the ground next to Goku, sitting in a lotus position. He had contemplated joining the Tournament, to make sure that Krillin had the chance to face an opponent that was stronger than him, but once he saw Goku, he knew that wouldn't be necessary. He could sense how powerful the boy had become, and his brother Raditz was even more so. Hearing the boy's tale, he knew that he had been right. There was no way any human stood a chance of winning this tournament with beings like these Saiyans entering it.

Goku's burden had changed him drastically since he first met the boy earlier this year. The stories Gohan had told his old master about the boy now made a lot more sense. He sighed. Goku no longer seemed the carefree, innocent boy he had been before. He was still innocent, but that innocence was pained, and colored with worry and regret. He wanted desperately to please his father, but seemed to have the hardest time doing so. He wanted to protect the Earth, more than anything, but felt torn between that and his family's quest for vengeance against Frieza. He wanted to make Gohan proud of him, but feared that doing so would make him a disappointment in his father's eyes. He was afraid of losing control of himself, both during the Tournament, and after he got surgery, an operation that was supposed to help him, but that also was likely to change his personality, the person he _was_. Master Roshi didn't even know where to start advising the lad, and felt that even Gohan would be at a loss.

And then there was _that_. The idea that this boy, this seemingly innocent boy who his former student had found in the woods and cared for… _he_ had been the death of his old student, his _friend_. That hurt. But, it certainly explained this dark cloud that seemed to follow the boy. It was obvious to anyone who knew Goku that no one regretted what happened to Gohan more than him.

"Well… this _is_ a pickle," Master Roshi said, ignoring how the rain had soaked through his new suit. "Obviously, as a human spectator at this event, I would prefer it if you did _not_ turn into a giant monster and destroy us," he said. "On the other hand, it sounds like your father is trying to get you to face your fears," he said softly, earning a look of surprise from Goku. "When we do something wrong, we _should_ feel guilty, and do whatever we can to avoid doing it again. But… there's taking precautions, and there's living your life in fear. Sometimes, if you're not careful, fear can cause even more damage than being reckless can," he said, remembering a similar conversation he had had with Gohan many years ago. "What if someone evil attacked your friends, on the night of a full moon. Would you stay inside the house, afraid to come out? Or would you find a way to face your fears, and defend them anyway?" he asked.

Goku scowled, and his answer was immediate. "I'd find a way to help them," he said, confidently.

Master Roshi nodded, having expected as much. "Maybe your father needs to make sure of that," he said, just as the rain began to stop.

"Yeah… you're right, Master Roshi," Goku said, giving him a small smile. "You're a good teacher," he said in gratitude.

"Hmph," the old man grunted as he pulled himself to his feet. "Well… if you want to show your appreciation… you could always get me Ranfan's phone number!" he said, chuckling lecherously, a glint in his eyes, behind his ever-present sunglasses.

Goku smiled brightly. "Sure! Only…" he trailed off, frowning. "Why do you want a phoney number? Why not a real one? Ranfan's older than me, I'm sure she knows _lots_ of numbers!" he said brightly.

The old master smacked himself in the forehead. Maybe he had lucked out not getting Goku as a student after all…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Raditz had expected, Kakarot had been greatly disappointed when Giran's forfeit was announced. He had wanted to go after him, to talk him out of leaving, but Raditz had prevented him, reminding him that he couldn't leave the tournament, or he, too, would be disqualified. Fortunately, the next match began the semifinals, and Kakarot's fight was first… against his new friend Krillin. Raditz could tell Giran's forfeit had shaken Kakarot, though. He kept looking at Krillin, and Raditz couldn't tell which boy was more nervous. He growled. Kakarot had better get over it before his match with Raditz. If the older Saiyan had to sit through this circus, he was at least getting a decent fight out of it.

When the announcer called the two boys out onto the platform, the two nearly jumped out of their skins. Raditz cursed to himself in their own language, causing his younger brother's eyes to widen as he glanced at him. Raditz's tail twitched behind him as he glared at his brother. Kakarot scowled back at him for a moment, before following Krillin onto the platform.

In moments they were both facing each other, Krillin swallowing hard, Kakarot clenching his jaw tightly. His brother was right… he needed to deal with this now, and let whatever happened, happen. Kakarot scowled. "Krillin… if you're gonna forfeit, then do it now," he told his friend, dejectedly. "Just get it over with."

Krillin blinked. Was… was Kakarot upset because he thought Krillin was going to forfeit? Normally, he would have never been able to imagine someone actually being upset about instantly winning something. But then… since Master Roshi's training, _he_ had gotten a lot stronger than guys ten times his size. And, if Goku was even stronger than _that_ … how boring would that be for him? To be so strong no one wanted to fight you?

"To tell you the truth, Goku…" Krillin said, looking down and blushing, "the thought _had_ crossed my mind," he said, embarrassed. Then, he scowled, meeting Kakarot's eyes. "But then, if I did that, I would never know just how strong Master Roshi's training made me," he said, causing a glint to emerge in his new friend's eyes, and a smirk to creep onto his face. "And who knows? Maybe Yamcha's wrong. Maybe I _am_ stronger than you! I thought Natto was gonna do me in for sure, and I knocked him right into traffic! So, I'm _not_ gonna forfeit. If you're really stronger than me, you're gonna have to prove it," he said, getting into a fighting stance.

Kakarot grinned, getting into his stance as well. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt more relieved. "Well, then… let's see how good Master Roshi's training really made you," he said with a smirk. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Oh, wait… almost forgot!" he said, and pulled a white bandana out of his shorts pocket, tying it around his eyes.

Krillin frowned. "Hey!" he protested at the implication that his opponent needed a handicap.

Kakarot paused. "Oh… it's nothin' personal, Krillin. My brother and I have a bet, that's all. He's gotta fight his next match blindfolded, too," he said.

"Still…" Krillin said, glaring, "It's kind of insulting."

Kakarot shrugged, completely blindfolded now. "Well, if you're worried you'll beat me too easily, you can always wear one, too," he said, getting back into stance.

Krillin frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Nice try! No way, I'm fighting with my eyes open. You're gonna regret you made that bet!" he said, then ran to attack Kakarot…

 **A/N: Okay, so this was all tournament-centric. Don't worry, other characters haven't been forgotten, they will be making an appearance soon…**


	14. Chapter 14

Krillin had never fought so hard for anything in his life. He had been beaten up many times, when he lived in the Orin Temple, and training under Master Roshi was hard, very hard. But those were things he _endured_ , until they were over… he never asked for more.

But _this_ … fighting against Goku was hard, but it was also… _fun_. He was holding back, Krillin could tell, he knew Goku would before he even stepped into the ring with him. But, he didn't make it obvious, he didn't lord it over Krillin… he looked like he was having just as much fun as Krillin was. He made Krillin believe he had a chance, coaxed him to fight harder, to reach deeper within himself. Every one of Krillin's muscles burned with exertion, to the point where his legs shook just standing, but he didn't want to give up, he _couldn't_. Something about the joy Goku was taking in this bout was infectious, and Krillin couldn't bear to see the match end.

And that blindfold Goku had put on didn't seem to affect him at all. He always knew where Krillin was, which direction he was attacking from. It was like he could hear him coming. Krillin wondered what fighting him would be like if he didn't have the blindfold on. Probably the same… there was no way Krillin was a challenge for Goku right now, he could tell.

Finally, Krillin stumbled mid-strike, and fell to the ground, his legs no longer able to hold his weight. He was breathing heavily, sweat pouring from him, and Goku stopped, grinning. "That was a good fight, Krillin," he said, as the announcer began to count to ten in the background. "We gotta do it again sometime," he said, a smile on his face.

Krillin chuckled from his place on the stone floor. "It'll be a while… I don't think I'll be able to get up for a week!"

When the announcer reached ten, Goku bent down and draped Krillin's arm over his shoulder, lifting him up. Krillin's feet dragged behind him, and Goku helped him off the platform as the crowd cheered. "You just need a hot bath and a hot meal, that's all," he said, removing his blindfold. "Come on, I'll help you," he said.

They were stopped by Master Roshi, who was smiling down at them. "Krillin," he said, looking kindly at his student, "I am very proud of you. You fought bravely against an opponent you knew to be stronger than you, and pushed yourself past your limits. No matter what the outcome was, you should consider today to be a victory. I know I do," he said.

Krillin gazed at his master, at a loss for words. How different training under Master Roshi was, than the constant criticism and ridicule he had endured before! He fought to keep his tears from falling, and gave his master a watery smile. "Th-thank you, Master Roshi," he said, gratefully.

"Goku, let me take him. The tournament isn't over, and I'm sure you want to watch your brother's match," he said. The two of them shared a look, and Goku gave a short nod in understanding, handing Krillin over to Master Roshi. After all… they weren't out of the woods yet. Until the tournament was over, everyone here would be in danger the moment the moon came up. And the afternoon was wearing into evening. He wanted to make sure everyone stayed safe… and he wanted to make sure that Ranfan didn't meet the same fate as his brother's last opponent.

"Goku," Krillin said, just as Goku was about to turn around. Goku met his eyes. "Thanks," Krillin said, unable to articulate in words everything he wanted to say.

Goku smirked, and Krillin got the impression that, somehow, he understood. "Go get a bath, Krillin. Next time we meet, we'll both be a lot stronger!" he said, and turned back towards the ring, to watch his brother fight as Master Roshi carried a smiling Krillin away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raditz had watched his brother's fight with Krillin with hooded eyes. Krillin had been no match for Kakarot, though he had spirit, Raditz had to give the boy that. Kakarot seemed to want to cultivate that into something more. That match had been less of a fight, and more of a sparring session, only without the blood and bone crunching and physical damage to the surrounding area that a sparring session usually entailed in his experience. He had been reminded of a mother tripping up her cub to train his reflexes and mold his fighting spirit. The last hour had been nothing more than a training session, a really gentle one at that. A Saiyan would have been insulted, but it seemed to be transformative for the human. And Kakarot had been right about one thing… the boy would certainly be stronger after his weak human muscles healed from the exertion he had put them through today.

He could admire the human boy's spirit. Fight was still boring as hell, though.

Now he had his own boring fight to begin. His lip curled as he regarded Ranfan, who was shaking. He had hoped that, beneath her tricks and diversions, she might have actual fighting skill. Truthfully, he had hoped that she would be a potential mate for him, seeing as how _she_ seemed sane (unlike a certain human female he had been obsessed with lately). But this, her quivering, her lack of any kind of spirit whatsoever… she dreaded being in the ring with him, and he dreaded having to fight such a weakling coward of a woman. His senses were on overdrive, but he didn't feel any danger of trying anything with Ranfan… he could smell her terror from where he stood, and that was a turn-off in a potential mate. He wanted someone who would challenge him, not shy away from him.

Before he entered the ring, Kakarot gave a light growl, gazing at him significantly. He responded by staring his brother down for a long moment, before pulling the blindfold out of his pocket and tying it around his eyes. He didn't really see why they bothered… it wasn't even evening time yet, and the moon wasn't even close to coming out. Still, it wasn't like he couldn't use the extra bit of challenge…

Ranfan watched Raditz enter the ring, blindfolded, and her heart sank. Most of her techniques were geared around distracting the eyes of her opponent… covering his eyes made him almost impervious to her charms. Not that she thought such charms would work on such a monster… she had seen what he did to Bacterian, and didn't think she'd be leaving in any better shape. Not for the first time, she reconsidered her decision not to forfeit.

No. She had seen the ridicule that followed Giran out of the bar earlier today. And that little boy, Krillin… he had fought until his legs gave out underneath him. After that display of courage, how could she forfeit?

"Woman," her opponent said, his arms crossed. He wore the blindfold, but faced her as though he could see through it. "I can smell your fear from here. Do you plan to forfeit, or are you going to waste my time by taking off your clothes?" he asked, sounding bored.

Ranfan blinked at that, and swallowed. "You… can smell… my fear?" she asked, thinking frantically. How could she fight this man and still survive the encounter? There had to be _something…_

Raditz sighed. "We Saiyans have a powerful sense of smell. We also have no sense of mercy. By standing in this ring, you are challenging me. The tournament rules prevent me from killing you, but you know what I am capable of. If you are not a worthy opponent, then get out of the ring and stop wasting my time," he grumbled. Unlike his brother, he did not feel alienated by the gap in power between himself and these weaklings. He was _proud_ of how powerful he was. Certainly, some humans had good qualities, even admirable ones, in some cases. But this human wasn't worth his time, and she knew it.

Ranfan frowned at him. "I saw what you did to that other fighter. I'm not stupid," she said, and stepped toward the edge of the platform. "But… I _will_ be back next year. And I'll figure out your weakness," she said, smirking as she stepped off of the platform, disqualifying herself from the match.

Raditz didn't give her another glance, nor did he pay the announcer any mind, as he declared Raditz the winner. He just turned toward Kakarot, who he knew was watching him, blindfold or no. He smirked. Now they could get to the _real_ battle…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamcha had watched the match from the sidelines, and mentally berated himself. Why hadn't he thought of that, in his fight with Ranfan? If she was all about distraction, all he had needed to do was close his eyes. He had been fighting with Goku wearing a blindfold for a month now, it should have been the first thing he thought of!

Krillin's match had been fun to watch. There were a couple of times when it seemed like Krillin might have turned the tables in the fight, but that was only because in those moments, Krillin was able to push Goku harder than Yamcha had been able to. Master Roshi's training was certainly useful… Yamcha had been fighting all his life, not for good reasons, but still… and from what Krillin had said, he had been training with the old master for less than a year! He glanced at Bulma in the audience, who was still not looking at him. She was currently glaring at Ranfan, who had left the stage and went to sit on the sidelines, away from everyone else. Yamcha sighed. Having a girlfriend and living in the city was not what Yamcha had thought it would be. Maybe some time apart would be a good thing.

Maybe Master Roshi would consent to taking another student.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bardock leaned against the side of a building, behind the crowd, watching the tournament out of the corner of his eye. He had been here for a while now. Raditz had shown great restraint in his battle with Bacterian, Bardock would have blown that piece of filth away, no question. Creatures like that human should not exist. He had watched Kakarot's bout with the bald human boy, and it had made his stomach clench. Strange, how he could be proud of the restraint of one son, yet fear the restraint in the other. Kakarot had been so slow and careful and patient. If Bardock hadn't noticed his son's disability before, it would have been glaringly obvious in that match. If the human had been a worthy adversary, he would be gazing at his son's corpse right now…

But now, he was about to see for himself the fight he came here to watch. Raditz and Kakarot had not truly sparred before, Bardock hadn't been sure of Raditz's restraint, and had thought Kakarot was still beneath his mate's level of strength. The day he had realized that was not true, they had arranged their journey to West City, and Bardock hadn't wanted to start him sparring at a higher level until he had the surgery. But, when Kakarot had confronted him, it got Bardock thinking that he should at least give the cub a chance to fix this problem on his own, without the surgery.

The doctor had told Bardock that his scans showed a substantial amount of scar tissue on Kakarot's brain, that was causing it to press against the inside of his skull. The doctor said this pressure was decreasing the blood flow to his brain, which was affecting his cognitive function, and that the scar tissue was directly above the part of his brain that the doctor thought was related to some of his more primal instincts, such as survival and mating. The doctor suggested a procedure which would allow him to cut away the scar tissue, but it involved cutting open Kakarot's skull, which was risky, since it could cause more scar tissue to form. Saiyan anatomy was geared to make the body stronger after every injury, and if Kakarot's brain created more scar tissue in an effort to protect itself, he might end up with worse damage… or he could die. After all, the section of his brain that was effected was very close to the part that effected things like his heart and lungs.

So… if there was a way for Kakarot to overcome his own limitations, to do what needed to be done, without the surgery… he owed it to his son to at least let him try. And so, he gave Raditz instructions that he hoped would cause Kakarot to snap out of his stupor. If all went well, Kakarot would try, truly try, to kill his older brother. Bardock could live with Kakarot not being motivated like a typical Saiyan… as long as he was willing to do what had to be done in the end.


	15. Chapter 15

The two brothers stood on the platform, each wearing a blindfold, each in battle stance, each completely still. The crowd was mumbling to themselves, they had been like this for a full ten minutes. Yamcha knew they hadn't lost their nerve, but the anticipation was killing him.

Just as someone was yelling at them to start fighting already, Kakarot moved. His punch was blocked easily by Raditz, who caught his brother's fist in his hand. As was the knee Kakarot sent towards his brother's stomach, the elbow sent towards Raditz's jaw. Strike after strike was blocked, and Kakarot growled, knowing his brother was playing with him. "Fight me!" Kakarot demanded, sending punch after punch towards his brother's body, only to have each one thwarted.

Raditz chuckled. "Not until _you_ start fighting _me_ ," he said, expertly blocking each of his brother's attacks. Kakarot scowled behind his blindfold, crying out as he drove himself harder towards his brother. Raditz continued to block him, as though he were bored. "Well, Kakarot? Shall I stand here and let you wear yourself out, like you did to your little friend? Is that truly how little chance you have against me?" he asked, trying to sense something of what his brother was feeling.

Kakarot began to collect ki in his hands, preparing for an energy attack. Raditz chuckled. "Not that I have a problem with it, mind you, but are you sure you can keep that attack from hitting the members of the audience?" he asked, taunting him. He had to get Kakarot on edge…

Kakarot frowned, and lowered his hands. If it weren't for the blindfold, he could… but with it on, firing his Kamehameha wave was just too risky. Just then, he felt his senses tingle as his brother gathered ki into his own hand. "I, on the other hand, could care less _who_ I hit," Raditz said, preparing his attack.

Fear shot through Kakarot, but he pushed it down. "That's not true, Raditz. You didn't like all the senseless killing you did in Frieza's army, you told me so!" he pointed out, refusing to back away from the spot where he felt the blast was about to come from.

"Their deaths wouldn't be senseless, though," Raditz said, smirking. "Did you think I came here for the prize money? Or, maybe you thought Father sent me here so that I could keep you from turning oozaru?" he asked, with a dark chuckle. "Our family is the most important thing to Father, Kakarot, not these weaklings we've surrounded ourselves with. Forget the Tournament. This was never about winning. Father has ordered us both to forfeit by the end of this match, anyway," he said, causing Kakarot to gasp.

"What? We have to forfeit?" he asked, disappointed.

Raditz gave a single nod. "This isn't a Tournament for us. This is your rite of passage, Kakarot. Today, you have the chance to prove you are a warrior, that you are strong enough to train with me and Father. In fact, he has even told me to tell you that he'll make you a deal. If you can defeat me… then you don't have to get the surgery, and you can still come with us to destroy Frieza," he said.

If Kakarot's eyes weren't blindfolded, they would have gone wide. "I don't have to get it?" he asked, hope filling his voice.

" _If_ you can defeat me," Raditz reminded him, smirking. "And so far, you have yet to land a punch," he added.

Kakarot frowned slightly, scowling. "Well, then why are you tryin' energy attacks?" he demanded.

Raditz smirked. "Because I think that maybe the stench of burning human flesh will motivate you to try harder," he said, increasing the energy in his hand.

Kakarot's fist came out of nowhere, and Raditz dodged it just in time, still holding onto the energy in his hand. Frantically Kakarot came at him, desperate to keep Raditz from using that energy. There were even a few times he had come close to hitting Raditz.

Raditz laughed. "Well, that's a little better, I think you agree, this is excellent motivation! Let's see… which way should I throw this…" he said, preparing to deploy his attack.

Suddenly, just as he was about to throw it, Kakarot's cry of desperation came with a wave of pure ki, that knocked Raditz back about a foot and a half. It distracted him enough to allow Kakarot to land one of his kicks into Raditz's chest, knocking him back even farther. It didn't take Raditz long to recover, however, and he growled at Kakarot, who stepped back. "Why didn't you finish?!" Raditz demanded, lifting his hand. "Saturday Crush!" he yelled, throwing the ball of energy towards the audience.

Kakarot moved like lightning, placing himself between the blast and the audience, his hands out. Desperately, he focused his energy, feeling himself being pushed back, gritting his teeth as he tried in vain to hold his brother's attack. Getting an idea, he gathered ki into one of his hands, and slapped the underside of the attack with it, pushing it upwards, away from the crowd. For a moment, it seemed like it wouldn't work, but then the ball of ki was deflected harmlessly into the sky above.

Raditz shook his head. "Kakarot, do you have any idea how many times I could have killed you just now? You risked your life, just to protect these humans. How much _sense_ does that make? Will it really protect them, if you die before you defeat the enemy trying to kill them?" he asked, and lifted both hands this time, in opposite directions. "This is my Double Sunday attack, Kakarot. You can't block both of these. Your only choice is to stop me _before_ I fire," he said, scowling. "Don't waste time thinking I won't do it, Kakarot. To kill in service to your own family is an honor," he said, collecting ki in both hands.

Kakarot snarled. "What honor is there in taking the lives of the innocent? They aren't even challenging you!" he yelled, and went after Raditz, trying to aim for his face, to make him lose his concentration. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE! BULMA! OOLONG! MASTER ROSHI!" he yelled, hoping against hope they would listen, and start evacuating the audience, many of whom thought this was all just part of the show.

Raditz chuckled. "It won't matter how far they run, Kakarot, they can't outrun my Double Sunday attack! Someone is going to die, brother, unless you can _stop me!_ " he said, almost ready to fire his attack.

Kakarot had no choice. He flung off his blindfold, cupping his hands at his side. "Ka…. Me…." he said, noticing that the sun was beginning to set. Was the moon already out? He dared not look up into the sky to find out. "Ha…. Me…"

Laughing out loud, Raditz said, "If you're using that attack, that means you've tired of your game with the blindfold. Good. Now, let's see if you can actually fire that thing," he said, and began to shout, "Double Su-"

"HAAAA!" Kakarot screamed, and before Raditz could fire his attack, his brother's ki blast hit him square in the chest, burning his clothes to cinders, and he was forced to use his ki to block the brunt of the wave. _Amazing,_ somehow Kakarot's energy attack was even more powerful than Kakarot, himself was!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma had been excited about this match between Goku and his brother Raditz. She knew Goku was strong, but he had told her many times that his brother was much stronger than he was, and she wanted to see what that would be like, for herself. She and the rest of the audience had noticed how they both wore blindfolds during their last matches, but unlike them, she, Oolong, and Puar knew why.

Tonight was supposed to be a full moon.

Goku had only told her what could happen, but she had never seen this oozaru monster he talked about. He didn't really like talking about it much, as apparently he had accidentally crushed his Grandpa to death with it. From what he said, he didn't really remember the event, he only knew of the monster's existence from a cryptic warning from his Grandpa before he died, and the things he heard from his own family. The Saiyans were very careful never to be out at night during a full moon.

But, apparently, the temptation of a Martial Arts Tournament was too much to keep them inside.

Still, she thought, at least they were being safe about it.

At least, she thought so before Raditz threw an energy attack straight at the audience. Goku had placed himself in the way, deflecting it just in time, and the other members of the audience had thought it was just a light show, but Bulma was no fool. Why was Raditz trying to attack them? Would he really kill people, just to prove a point to his brother?

Then the older Saiyan put out both hands, and one of them was aimed straight for where Bulma, Oolong, and Puar were standing.

Upon hearing her name called out by Goku, her brain went into high gear. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" she began to yell at the stunned crowd around her. "RUN!" she screamed, knowing that there was no way Goku could save everyone. They had to save themselves, to give him less to worry about so he could fight. The way her family had misjudged the Saiyans entered the back of her mind, but took a back seat to public safety, as she grabbed people one by one and shook them, getting them to flee the area.

Master Roshi was standing on the roof of the temple, waiting. His conversation with Goku had been a revealing one, for both of them. Goku trusted his family implicitly, but Master Roshi was quite a bit older, and no stranger to betrayal. It looked as though things had taken a turn for the worst. His ancient eyes scanned the sky… the moon could be seen just peeking over the horizon, and Goku already had his blindfold off. The old master had already taken off his heavy turtle shell, jacket, and hat, and was prepared to do what had to be done, for the safety of the humans.

He knew the grandchild of Gohan would understand.

 **A/N: I know it's short, guys, sorry about that. I'm trying to give this battle the attention it's due. Lots more to come down the road…**


	16. Chapter 16

Raditz removed the tattered remains of his fragile Earth clothing, as well as the blindfold, and smirked at Kakarot. All around them, the crowd was shouting and running around, and the announcer was yelling at them through the microphone, but neither Saiyan paid mind to any of it. Kakarot glared at Raditz, breathing hard from exertion. "You didn't have to do that, Raditz!" he protested, fury in his voice. "Leave the audience out of this! This is between us!"

Raditz scowled, sneering. "Do you think our enemies will leave innocent bystanders out of it? Do you think _Frieza_ will? To be a warrior, you must either _be_ a monster, or _fight_ like one. Frieza _is_ a monster, there is no end to his evil, there is nothing short of bloodshed and suffering that will bring a being like him joy. _We_ are Saiyans. We fight for the sake of challenge, _not_ the suffering of others," he lectured. "But when _we_ fight, we fight like _monsters_. _That_ is what you lack!"

Kakarot growled. "I know all of this, Raditz! I'm ready to fight him!" he insisted.

"Are you? Because, if you are ready, then you know that, in the moments when you are fighting, you must become an even bigger monster than Frieza is, if you ever hope to defeat him! Otherwise, you are of no use to us, you will only get in our way, or get yourself and the rest of us killed," Raditz snarled, his eyes flashing. "Believe me… _I_ of all people know how a single moment's hesitation can be the end of the ones you're trying to protect," he admitted angrily. Kakarot's breath caught. Raditz had told him part of the story of his first mission, but had never told him how his partner died. The way his brother's fists clenched, the strain in Raditz's voice… Kakarot knew what he was talking about. He was about to say something, when…

The two of them felt it. That shiver, that ran up their tails. Kakarot clamped his eyes shut, and Raditz glared down at him. "The full moon is above us, Kakarot. Can you feel it? It calls to the most primal of our instincts. It calls us to be monsters. Fight me, Kakarot. Take me down now, or I will look at it, and you will never stop me," he warned.

Kakarot gasped, his eyes closed. "That… that was your plan all along! You were never gonna fight with your eyes covered!" he accused. And Bardock had sent him… was he just letting the humans live to kill them now? Kakarot had never felt so betrayed. " _Father_ … I thought he…"

"Father isn't here, Kakarot!" Raditz lied. He couldn't have his brother start mistrusting their father, not when he just started to trust him. Better that Kakarot think _he_ was the monster. The cub saw everything in black and white, he wouldn't understand Bardock's reasoning. Better to hate your brother than to hate the man who gave you life. "He'll never reach us in time. You must DESTROY ME!" he yelled, and powered up another attack.

So… Raditz was acting against Bardock's wishes. Kakarot was torn between feeling angry and feeling relieved. No time to think about it now, though… Kakarot opened his eyes for a split second, to see what Raditz was planning, before closing them again. Another Double Sunday attack. He was aiming for stragglers, people who didn't believe there was any danger, or were too afraid to move. It was aimed in two different directions, once again, there was no way to stand in the way of both blasts. He had to take down his brother, or no one would survive. Despite his hopes to the contrary, he knew from Raditz's own stories that the people of Earth were nothing to him… well, except for maybe one person, and she wasn't anywhere near here. Raditz was quite capable of killing innocent bystanders… it would be routine to him, more of what he had done for years for that evil tyrant. His attacks would not be limited to the confines of the Tournament, either… it wouldn't take much for him to destroy half of the city with each of those blasts. He had to attack Raditz, to be a bigger monster than he was, in order to win. He had to stop thinking about the members of the audience, because if he couldn't take Raditz down, everyone in West City would probably die.

His strongest Kamehameha hadn't been enough. That left only one thing.

"Don't do this, Raditz. I… I'll do whatever it takes to take you down. Even something I don't wanna do. Please… don't do this…" he begged, his voice shaky, his eyes still closed.

Raditz raised an eyebrow at that. Was Kakarot hiding a new technique? Something he had learned from Gine? Or, perhaps it was something he had learned from the old man who raised him? Either way, Raditz hoped it was useful. "Have some pride, Kakarot. We don't beg," he sneered, and strengthened the ki he'd collected in each hand. "This attack will wipe out this whole city. Now or never, brother," he snarled, preparing to fire. He hated to do this, but…

A tear rolled down Kakarot's cheek as he opened his eyes, scanning the arena around them. "EVERYONE RUN!" he screamed at the few bystanders left, and looked up into the sky above, scowling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamcha had started running for Bulma when Raditz started preparing to shoot into the audience. When he finally reached her side, she was trying to get those around her to evacuate. Oolong and Puar were doing the same thing. "Bulma!" he called, getting her attention. In seconds he was by her side, and the anger he'd grown accustomed to seeing in her beautiful features was replaced by fear.

"Yamcha!" Bulma said, flinging herself into her boyfriend's arms, indulging in a small moment of weakness. Then she straightened up, and scowled at the platform. "That Raditz is a real jerk! We've gotta get these people out of here!" she said.

Yamcha frowned. "You go, take Oolong and Puar with you. I'll take care of these people," he said, wanting his girlfriend to get to safety.

Bulma merely glared, crossing her arms. "No way, I'm not leaving until everyone else does, and that's that! Now, help me!" she commanded, and turned to push an old man towards the exit. He wasn't very happy about it, but she was saving his life, so she ignored his protests.

Yamcha sighed, and turned toward another bystander. In doing so, he collided with Ranfan. Momentarily forgetting that time was of the essence, he apologized and reached his hand down to help her up. She smiled up at him, accepting his hand, and he smiled back.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Goku screamed from the platform, tearing Yamcha's eyes away from the purple-haired fighter.

What Yamcha saw next would fuel his nightmares for years to come.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot had seen the moon before. Sometimes, in the late afternoon or early evening, the tiny sliver of light would come out, always a different shape or size. And, the night his Grandpa died, it had been a full circle, bright and shining and beautiful. That's what it was now, it was so…

Thinking stopped, and it was like an invisible force clenched his heart, squeezing and releasing, making it beat faster and faster. He gasped, his lungs fighting to keep up, as blood coursed through him. His every muscle felt like it was on fire, burning with the ache to stretch, as though he'd never done it before. Even his bones hurt, and he cried out in pain, but it came out as a giant roar. For a fleeting moment, he sensed the world had become much smaller.

Then something moved in his periphery, and pain blossomed from a spot on his massive chest. His eyes narrowed on the culprit, it smelled familiar. It was giving him pain. A massive hand reached down and grabbed it, pressing its arms to its sides. He brought the creature up to his face, sniffing it. The creature made noises at him. It made its presence known, in his mind. This creature was important to him… achingly familiar, yet… _Anger_. He was angry with this creature.

Why wasn't important. He only knew that he was angry, and that this thing made him angry. His massive hand squeezed the creature, feeling its tiny bones pop, and then…

Then it got bigger.


	17. Chapter 17

Raditz really had not expected this. Kakarot was terrified of turning oozaru, he was always the first to go inside after bath time, always double-checked the leaves on the windows, lest even a sliver of light get in, even on nights when the moon was not full. He had insisted vehemently on wearing blindfolds during the tournament, and even wore his when the sun was still out. His part in the death of his human caretaker had emotionally scarred the boy, and Raditz had been sure it would take a miracle to convince him to train his oozaru form, even on a remote planet with no one else in sight. And so, it took quite a few moments of being stunned before Raditz could think to get out of the way.

And by then, he was in Kakarot's hand.

"BROTHER!" Raditz cried out, knowing full well what Kakarot was capable of in this form. But those red eyes were incapable of recognition. Closing his eyes, he tried to reach Kakarot's mind, sending images to him, feelings, hoping that he would be able to remember himself.

It backfired. Something Raditz had done caused the oozaru to roar in anger, and suddenly Raditz could feel his ribs breaking. Air left him, and he gasped for it, but his chest was being compressed so hard his body had nowhere to put it. He couldn't even scream. Desperately, he tried to channel his energy, but either because of the pain, or because of his fear, it wouldn't come.

He had only one choice. The same one that Kakarot made.

' _Hope you really are nearby, Father,'_ he sent mentally, then turned his eyes to the sky above.

His heart rate and breathing quickened. His thinking turned slow, his body on fire, as muscles and bone grew, fueled by the dormant power within him, a power that resided within every Saiyan. This was what he was, what they all were, and in those last few moments of intelligent thought, he embraced the expression of his truest self…

Raditz knew his name. The other in front of him, he knew the word for what he was. _Brother._ Tiny creatures screamed and ran around them, but his eyes were on his brother, watching him closely.

Kakarot watched as the creature who had hurt him got bigger and bigger. And then… it was… what _he_ was. The two oozaru gazed at each other for a long moment.

Then Kakarot roared a challenge at his new opponent, before charging at him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Master Roshi's eyes were wide as he took in the scene before him. Goku hadn't been overreacting… two massive apes, bigger than the entire temple, grappled below him, the rubble on which they were standing was all that was left of the platform they stood on a few minutes ago. Raditz – he could tell which one he was, by the spikier fur along his back, and the red bands on his arm and leg, which somehow seemed to expand with him – knocked Goku down to the ground, jumping down on top of him. Goku responded by opening his mouth wide, sending a blast of pure energy out of his mouth, straight at his brother, who was only knocked back twenty feet or so. It was enough to give Goku time to get back up, however, and he charged at his brother again, head first. Raditz waited until he got there, and jumped up, landing on his brother's head once Goku was beneath him. All around them, the buildings crumbled and began to fall apart from the force of each hit. Most members of the audience had already fled, but Master Roshi was no fool… this was now officially out of hand.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice cry out, as a massive tail swept past Goku's friends, knocking Bulma over. The two Saiyans were intent on each other, but it was clear that this fight would destroy everything around them. It had to be stopped.

"Ka….me…." he said, his eyes intent on the moon above. Goku had told him that it was the full moon that triggered the transformation. It stood to reason that, the absence of the moon would change them both back. "Ha…."

Suddenly, a bright light blinded everyone, and when Master Roshi's vision returned… the moon was gone. Frantically, he looked around for the two giant apes. They were nowhere to be seen… but in their place, lying amidst the rubble, were two boys, unclothed, rubbing their heads and groaning.

His eyes scanned the area, and met those of a man who bore a striking resemblance to Goku, only an older version of him, with a scar on his left cheek. His hand was outstretched, towards where the moon was, and suddenly Master Roshi knew who had blown it up. The man had his eyes on Roshi now, specifically, at the energy he had built up in his hands for the Kamehameha wave. Taking the hint, Master Roshi allowed the energy to dissipate, and lowered his hands. Goku's father gave him a single nod, then began walking towards Goku and his brother.

Master Roshi grunted to himself. So… Goku's father had been controlling the situation all along. He couldn't say he approved of the Saiyan's training methods, but… it was now obvious that they had no intention of attacking the city. Still… better to get Krillin far away from this place. These Saiyans were like children, playing in a bird's nest. And humans were the eggs. Someone was bound to get crushed, the longer they were on this planet…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bardock looked down at his two boys. The fight had been very telling. They both needed a lot more training, for one thing. But… Kakarot had done it. He had proven that, given the right motivation, he would do what was necessary to win… even if it meant sacrificing what he held most dear.

He had been willing to become a monster, to fight a monster. That was all Bardock needed to know.

Raditz groaned, gazing up at his father. The oozaru form took a lot out of a person, and it took a moment for his memories to unjumble themselves. He couldn't remember everything from the form, like his father could, but he'd done it enough times to be able to remember bits and pieces. He licked his dry lips. "Father… you destroyed the moon?" he croaked out.

Bardock answered him with a shrug. "Not like I can't make my own moonlight," he said.

A groan from Kakarot brought their attention to the cub. "What… what happened?" he asked, his memories still a jumble.

Raditz felt his chest. His ribs had broken during his battle with Kakarot, but the change to oozaru had forced them to heal. It was a good thing he wasn't that badly injured in the oozaru form, however… those injuries _didn't_ tend to heal so well.

"I destroyed the moon," Bardock answered, looking into the sky where the moon had been. "You won't turn oozaru without it."

Kakarot scowled, memory finally coming to him. "My friends! The humans! Raditz, you-" he looked around, blinking. He could see Yamcha, helping Bulma up, and a few people looking around, dazed, but… no corpses.

"I didn't kill anyone, Kakarot. Calm down," Raditz complained, his headache worsening with his brother's high-pitched voice.

Kakarot blinked. "You… you tricked me?" he asked, trying to piece together what had happened.

Raditz grunted. "You weren't using your full power, or your instincts. You were holding back, even when you thought you were giving it everything," he said, glancing at Kakarot. "I had to make you think I'd really kill them, or you'd keep holding back."

"I had to see what you were truly capable of, Kakarot," Bardock said, crossing his arms. "I had to know you would do whatever it took to win… even if it meant facing your worst fears, or sacrificing what you held most dear. In the end, you proved you were willing to lose control completely, to take out your opponent. _That_ is what you will need in order to face Frieza," he said, and smirked. "You do not have to get the surgery, Kakarot. You have proven you are Saiyan enough without it."

Kakarot was looking at his friends, and spoke so quietly, they almost didn't hear him. "No… Father… I want to get the surgery," he said, his voice hiding a sharp edge beneath it.

This caused both men's eyes to widen. "What? Kakarot… don't you understand? You don't need it!" Raditz said, thinking for a moment that his brother's head was still jumbled up from the change.

Kakarot glared at them both. "You two tricked me, and you endangered my friends to do it. I thought Raditz was gonna destroy the whole city! Turning into that… that _monster_ … it's the last thing I ever want to do, and you forced me into it! I coulda killed them all myself!" he said, gesturing at his friends, who turned their attention to him. He kept his glare on his family, however. "Do you have any idea what that's _like_? To be the one to kill everyone you care about?!" he yelled. Bardock growled at him, but Kakarot didn't back down. "NO! I'm not a soldier, Father, and I'm not a weapon for you to use the way you want! I'm a warrior, and I wanna control who and when I fight! I don't wanna have to be forced to become a monster ever again! If I have to be a monster to protect my friends, then I wanna do it on _my terms_ , where I can remember, where I can control myself! If that surgery can help me do what I did, without having to be oozaru, then I wanna have it!" he demanded.

Bardock gazed at him for a long moment. "Oozaru is a part of who you are, Kakarot. But… if control is what you desire, I can train it into you, after the surgery," he said.

"You'll have to do it far away from here," Master Roshi said, and the three Saiyans turned to look at the old man, who had approached them, carrying a sleeping Krillin on his back. His expression was unreadable from behind his sunglasses, but his tone was unmistakable.

Bardock scowled, and was about to say something, when Kakarot stepped forward, glancing sideways at him. Bardock shrugged imperceptibly, and Kakarot turned his eyes towards Master Roshi. "I'm very sorry for all the stuff we broke, and for the people we hurt," he said softly, taking responsibility for it upon himself. "Please tell the people in charge that me and Raditz forfeited, and that we won't ever join another Tournament here ever again. We're just too dangerous," he said sadly.

Master Roshi regarded him for a long moment. "Goku, you're one of the gentlest souls I've ever met. The fact that such a sweet boy is wrapped up in all that raw power is just astounding to me. Wherever your journey takes you, Goku, don't ever forget the boy inside you, the one that your Grandpa raised… and the one I call my friend," he said, and gently placed a hand on Kakarot's head.

Kakarot swallowed hard, and gave him a single nod. "Tell Krillin I'll be lookin' forward to our next fight. My fight with him was my favorite one," he said, with a smirk.

Master Roshi chuckled softly, removing his hand. "I'll tell him. He'll be glad to hear it," he said, and turned his attention to Bardock. "I hope you don't take offense to this, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave this place. I understand that Goku needs a medical procedure done, but once it's finished, I can't consider the people in this city to be safe until you and your family are no longer in it," he said bluntly.

Bardock regarded the old man. "If we wished harm on this planet, you wouldn't be around to worry about it," he grunted. "But we'll be leaving, as soon as the medic's done with Kakarot," he said, and turned to walk away, pausing to glance back at his sons.

Raditz stood, turning to follow. Kakarot gave one last look to Master Roshi, then turned to follow his father and brother. As a group, they took off into the air, disappearing from sight.

Yamcha and Bulma walked up to Master Roshi, who watched them go. "Do… do you think Raditz and Goku realize they're naked?" Bulma asked, curiously.

"Yamcha," Master Roshi said, earning a glance from the young man, who was trying to figure out how to respond to Bulma's random question. "I can sense you wish to ask something of me. What is it?" he asked. Krillin was drooling on his shoulder, and he really wanted to get going so he could get the poor boy into a bed.

Yamcha glanced at Bulma nervously, then stepped forward. "Uh… well, it's just… I know I haven't really spent my life doing the right thing, but I'm trying to turn over a new leaf, and… well, with aliens this strong coming to Earth and all…"

"You want me to train you," Master Roshi finished for him. Yamcha nodded, somewhat embarrassed.

Bulma turned to glare at Yamcha. "So, that's it? You're going to leave to train with Master Roshi? Without asking me?" she demanded.

Master Roshi cleared his throat before the young couple could get into a full blown argument. "I don't teach for free, you know," he said, raising an eyebrow. He looked Bulma over. "Though… I might make an exception, if your girlfriend would… hehe… show me what's under that skirt of hers!" he said, a blush coloring his cheeks as he giggled lewdly.

Bulma scowled at that. "Not a chance in hell, old man!" she yelled.

"I… might have something you'd be interested in," Yamcha said, his face beet red. He pulled something out of his pocket, and handed them to the old master. It was a pair of lacy pink panties. Master Roshi's eyes went wide. "They… they belonged to Ranfan. She handed them to me when-"

"You… JERK!" Bulma screamed furiously, and punched Yamcha across the face, knocking him to the ground. "THAT'S IT! WE'RE DONE! I'm not wasting any more time on you, you're just the same as all the other guys, I swear, there's not a decent damn one on this whole planet!" she fumed, then began to storm away. " _Take_ him, Master Roshi, take him far away, I never want to see his ass again!" she shouted over her shoulder as she stomped off.

Master Roshi watched her leave, then brought the panties in his hand up to his nose, inhaling deeply. He shuddered, giggling, and his nose started to bleed. He squeezed it shut, holding his head back as he repeatedly hit the back of his own neck to make it stop. "Okay, Yamcha, this will do nicely, you're my new student. You and Krillin will train together. Why don't you help me out by taking him off my back? This kid weighs more than my shell!" he said. It wasn't true, of course, but he sure _felt_ like he did…

Yamcha easily lifted Krillin off the old master's back, and followed Roshi away from the arena.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, guys, there's a lot to write, so I'm gonna pick up the pace here. I won't be re-writing ALL of Dragon Ball, but I will be following it pretty closely for the first few sagas, so get out your episode lists! Also, I don't like to copy Toriyama word for word, so rest assured, the adventures you read about won't be how they originally happened. If I skip anything, it's deliberate (for example, the events that led to King Piccolo being freed have been changed, so if he shows up, it will be at a different time than he normally would). Also, I'm very sorry, but Penguin Village is NOT making an appearance in this fic… if enough Arale fans want me to, I will allude to it, but no… Arale is not going to be written by me. It's not because I have a problem with her, I think she's cute and funny, but she's a giant monkey wrench that must not be thrown into the delicate machinery that is my fic. Sorry, Arale! (please don't break the Earth in half!)**

 **For a while, our heroes are going to be in two separate groups. I will alternate between chapters which group I write about, to keep the timelines even. Also, you're probably going to get tired of reading about new cubs being born, so I'll just say, they are trying to rebuild a race here, and Saiyan pregnancies do not last as long as human ones. If, after a while, you start seeing new cubs appear out of nowhere, it's because I didn't want to write the same birth scene thirty times. I will explain who is whose cub, and give enough detail any time I bring one up so that you don't have to try to remember them all. Also, I'm keeping track of the timing, so if you have to keep track of it, too, feel free to PM me and I'll explain my timeline. Unless otherwise specified, you can assume that any OC's are Saiyan or Half-Saiyan cubs (or, in some cases, Human offspring of main characters). I won't do pairing with any OC's, but, if you know of an unused or little-known character from Dragon Ball, please do suggest them to me, as I plan to dredge up the old series for as many original characters as I can.**

 **For those of you who haven't seen Dragon Ball in a while (or ever), Bulma made a watch that was able to shrink its wearer. She actually made it so she could fly with Goku on his Nimbus cloud, as he could put her in his shirt, and not worry about falling through the cloud (since she's not pure of heart). She DID use it to spy on Yamcha that one time, leading to yet another fight between them. For this chapter, I used that and envisioned when Goku and Vegeta were wandering around inside of Buu. So, on with the story, I hope you enjoy!**

Kakarot sat on the metal table, frowning. He had refused to put on one of those silly paper gowns that the nurse had asked him to put on, and sat in red sweatpants and a black tank top, his bare feet swinging underneath him as he waited. The doctor was talking to Bulma, who, it turned out, had been an important part of the surgery. The doctor had been concerned at how close the messed up part of his brain was to other stuff that was really important, and he had made the mistake of telling Kakarot's mom that he would have to shave part of Kakarot's head in order to cut into it. Gine was NOT okay with her son being bald for life, and told the doctor in no uncertain terms that, if one hair on Kakarot's head went missing, that the doctor would be the one needing brain surgery after she bashed his skull in. Father had gotten the doctor out of the room before she could make good on her threat. His mother had become prone to violence lately, but his father said it was just because of the cub inside her, and she'd be back to normal once she birthed it.

Luckily, Bulma had been working on a device that was able to shrink a person really small. And so, they had devised a plan. His father would be the one doing the actual surgery, after Bulma shrunk him down, he would go inside Kakarot's head, find the spot that was pressing on his brain, and obliterate it. Kakarot kind of felt better about it… knowing it would be his father doing it, made him feel calm. He knew his father would do everything in his power to protect him. He knew that more now than ever.

It was nice having his mother back with them, even if it was just for a little while. She and Launch had arrived the day after the Tournament, and Launch and Raditz had gone off somewhere together… probably to mate. Kakarot grimaced just thinking about it. Mating was so _gross_ …

Kakarot missed his brother being around all the time, but knew Raditz would be back. Still… he had been so mad at Raditz during the Tournament, and didn't really get much chance to make up with him before he left. He felt uneasy about it, and part of that was, they hadn't really finished their fight. Their father had blown up the moon before they could see who was the strongest between them. Deep down, Kakarot knew it was Raditz, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it without actually getting beaten. His father told him that was a Saiyan thing, and that once Raditz put a cub inside of Launch, he would join them for training, and they would get a rematch.

Gine walked into the room, smirking at Kakarot. "You look ready to go," she said, gazing at her brave son proudly.

Kakarot's eyes went to her belly, which was starting to get a little round. "Mama… you sure we shouldn't wait 'till after the cub comes? Bulma told me that mamas need lots of help when they're havin' a baby," he said, scratching his head.

Gine laughed at that. "Kakarot, your father's climbing the walls here as it is. Saiyan males like to stay as far away from a pregnant female as possible. And to tell you the truth, we females prefer the peace and quiet. Males don't know _anything_ about cubs, they'd just get in the way," she said, rolling her eyes. "You boys will be back when the cub is born, and not a moment before. It's our way. Now, you're going to need to be asleep for this next part, and when you wake up, you'll be off in the middle of nowhere with your father. I want you to do your best, and grow strong. And, Kakarot…" she said, looking deep into his eyes. "No matter how hard training gets, remember that your father loves you very much. And so do I. Never let your anger from the battlefield come to bed with you," she lectured him.

Kakarot smirked. "I know, Mama. Enemies by day, family by night. I'll keep it straight," he said. It was a lesson she had taught him early on when they had first started sparring together. He frowned. "Will you keep an eye on Bulma for me? I don't think Yamcha's comin' back, and she gets into a lot of trouble," he said, worriedly.

Gine smirked back. "I'll keep an eye out for her. Maybe I can teach her how to defend herself, so you don't have to keep rescuing her. Unless… you _like_ rescuing her?" she asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Kakarot blinked. "That's probably a good idea. If she had been able to fight when Pilaf had us, she'd have been able to take him out before he stuck us in that room," he said, completely missing whatever his mother had been hinting at.

Gine sighed. Time would come when Kakarot started to hunger for more than just food and fighting. "Very well. Now, drink this up," she said, handing him a small cup filled with a strange liquid. "It will make you go to sleep. The doctor wanted to inject you with a needle to put you to sleep," she said, and raised a hand at Kakarot's panicked expression, "but I told him just where he could stick his damned needle. I told him you'd rather drink this stuff, no matter how nasty it was," she said, gazing down at him imperiously.

Kakarot sighed. There was no winning, either way. "Yeah… I guess I'd rather drink somethin' nasty than get a needle," he said, and downed the cup of medicine, grimacing at the taste. "Mama…" he said, feeling dizzy all of the sudden, as the medicine began to work very quickly. "I…" he began, but his eyelids were drooping closed, and he could feel his mother's tail coiled around his. He smiled as he fell asleep, content that, whatever he was going to say… she already knew.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bardock was wearing a thin, plastic biohazard suit, and an oxygen mask and tank, and was currently being sprayed down by disinfectant. This was, by far, the strangest medical procedure he'd ever heard of. But, the doctor had told him that, it was no different than fighting an enemy… an enemy that was hurting Kakarot's brain. Kakarot was going to sleep in the next room, and once they were done preparing Bardock, he would be miniaturized, and would follow the images the doctor had shown him of Kakarot's brain like a map. He had to be extremely careful, if he hit the wrong thing, he could kill his son. Bardock would _not_ fail.

Once the disinfectant was sprayed, the blue-haired human girl made a last-minute adjustment to the pink wrist watch he now wore on his wrist. "I'm setting this to 0.25 millimeters. Your energy attack that destroyed the moon from the surface of the Earth, that's about how much power it should take for you to destroy the scar tissue Dr. Zohan described. I'm erring on the side of you being smaller and using more energy, it minimizes the damage you can do if you make a mistake," she said, too intent on her work to be nervous around him. Bardock had seen that look before; she was a tech, first and foremost. On one level, he could respect that. Her passion for science outweighed her fear. If her passion had been for fighting, she might have made a great warrior. "If something goes wrong, make sure you exit Goku's body, and press this button here. It will turn you back to normal size. As a failsafe, if you have not communicated with us after three hours, we will do a scan of his entire body, then activate the shutoff remotely once we've made certain you are not still inside him. So don't forget to communicate with us," she warned him.

"You won't need your failsafe, I'll be done in no time," Bardock replied, glancing at the device. "If this thing works, I want one. I can think of a lot of good uses for it," he said, smirking.

Bulma blinked up at him. "Sure, if you think it will be useful. Mostly, I just made it to prove that I could. That, and to spy on my no-good cheating boyfriend," she said, glaring at the memory of Yamcha, her now ex-boyfriend. "Okay, you should be all set. Press the green button when you're ready and-"

Bardock had pressed the green button, and vanished.

"Be careful," Bulma finished with a sigh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bardock flew through the air quickly, aware that dangers were multiplied against him at this size; even something as simple as a ventilation system could be trouble. It was not long before he found Kakarot in the other room, sleeping soundly, his mother looking over him. Bardock flew into his son's hair, and followed Kakarot's hairline until he found the tiny X the doctor had drawn on his son's scalp, to let Bardock know where to go. Avoiding the cutting of any of Kakarot's hair (Gine's threats while she was with cub were not to be taken lightly, especially by her mate), Bardock used an energy attack to drill a hole through the scalp and skull for him to get through.

Blood oozed from the hole, and Bardock adjusted the oxygen mask on his face before diving into the hole he had made. It was like swimming upstream, but that was not a problem for a Saiyan warrior. He followed the hole he had made until there was no more skull around him, and directly ahead he could feel the soft squishy tissue of Kakarot's brain.

His mask came with lights, and he used them now, looking for the spot the doctor had indicated. This certainly didn't look anything like what he had envisioned. This place was all-

 _There it was_. Bardock could see now why the doctor had been worried. The scar tissue was dark, black, and pulsing, it looked like a giant painful bruise. Bardock took a deep breath. This was going to require a lot of energy, used very precisely.

"Okay, Kakarot, here goes. I won't let you down," he said softly, as he gathered up the energy into his hands. Aiming at the scar tissue, he took a few extra seconds before firing, making sure to only hit the tissue, and not anything else.

He fired until it disintegrated into nothing.

"Bardock to Medic. I destroyed the scar tissue. Did I get it all?" he asked.

A crackle could be heard in his ear, then, "Bardock, it looks like that's it. Now, exit out the same way you came in, and cauterize the wound behind you. We'll continue to monitor his vitals," the doctor's voice said.

"On my way out," Bardock replied, and made his way back to his opening.

Once he had cauterized Kakarot's small entry wound in his head, he flew a ways away from his son, then pressed the red button on Bulma's watch to increase to his normal size. His sterile suit was covered in Kakarot's blood, and Gine gasped when she saw him. "Bardock… did it work?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

Bardock smirked, taking off his oxygen tank, mask, and thin blood-covered suit. He wrapped his tail around Gine, pulling her close to him. "He's doing fine so far. I told you it'd be easy," he said cockily.

Gine smiled, then pulled Bardock down to her, kissing him passionately, before releasing him. "Now, take him and go. Don't come back until I've had time to birth this one," she said, resting a hand on her belly as she smiled fondly.

Bardock smirked. "Medic's gonna be pissed I took his patient away," he warned her.

Gine scoffed at that. "These humans have never seen a newborn cub, and Kakarot's gonna have just about as much control as that. No need for half of West City to be destroyed just so the medic could have time to run some tests," she said, frowning.

"Either he'll survive and grow stronger, or he won't," Bardock agreed with a shrug. "He's Saiyan."

Gine gave a nod, then, turning to her son, gently brushed away the spot of blood that had collected on Kakarot's head from where Bardock had entered his scalp. What had been a river to him in miniature, was merely a few drops at normal size. "Bardock… be gentle with his mind, love. This won't be easy for him. He'll feel a lot of things that you or I have never had to feel. Just remember, he isn't like Raditz, and he isn't like you. He's Kakarot, and he's always going to be a little different," she pleaded softly.

Bardock grunted. Gine was getting sentimental again, which always made him feel uncomfortable. "Gine, he's strong. Stop fussing over him and let us get to our training, before he wakes up," he said, gently pushing his mate to the side so he could pick Kakarot up. "Tell that girl Bulma I'll bring her device back to her, I think I can use it to help in our training," he said, holding his sleeping son close to his chest.

Gine smirked. "Kakarot's asked me to protect her, I'm going to teach her to fight. These humans have great potential. I'm working on a project of my own, concerning them. After all… we'll be raising our cubs here, we must make sure our planet is well defended," she said, crossing her arms.

Bardock blinked at the declaration. A common misconception among other races was that Saiyan males were the ones in charge. It wasn't completely false… males ruled their people as a whole, a male was head of each household, and males did most of the fighting. But a lot of the decision-making was done by the females. They initiated mating, they decided how many cubs and when, they chose names and assigned tasks and made sure everyone's needs were seen to. They also created and defended the home, while the men went out and fought.

When they had first been wished back, Bardock had figured they would train here for a while until they grew stronger, then try to re-unite with Prince Vegeta, go after Frieza, and if they survived, find a planet they could call their own. But it seemed Gine had other plans. Somewhere along the line, she had chosen this planet to be their home, not just Kakarot's home. It wasn't a terrible choice… it was resource-rich, and far flung from the more civilized parts of the galaxy, which made it easier to defend. But, as far as they knew, she was the last living female Saiyan. Which meant that, until another matriarch stepped forward, she had the power to decide on their new home planet.

Earth was now the Saiyan homeworld.

Bardock gave a nod, as a look of understanding passed between them. Gine would work out an alliance with the humans, he was certain of it. It did them no good to fight with humans over ownership of their planet. Besides, Earth's natives were a vital resource for them… the watch on his wrist was just one example of that. Gine would see to it they were protected, and that everyone prospered.

Which meant training them to fight.

Kakarot shifted in Bardock's arms, bringing him to the present. With one last look at his mate, he flew through the window, just before the doctor came in to check on Kakarot.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! More to come! And just wait 'till you see the fighting team Gine puts together… ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

Launch snuggled up against Raditz's chest, sighing contentedly. She couldn't believe she had ever wanted to give this up. When Raditz's mother had first informed her of the desires of her blonde-haired counterpart, she couldn't understand it, let alone share in it. She had watched him brutally murder a man in front of her, and then his mother had kidnapped her against her will! Freedom was a bit of a sore subject with her… her earliest memories were of a mental institution, which she thankfully escaped from, and then her other self had gotten her sent to prison once, which was much, much worse. She would do anything to be free. And yet, the second she earned her freedom, she tied herself down in marriage.

Well… marriage was the wrong word for this. There had been no ceremony… and yet, marriage would have been more easily broken. During her captivity with Gine, she had learned quite a bit about Saiyans. Saiyans mated for life. It had something to do with their biology, once they chose one mate, they never saw another female as attractive. Gine had explained to her that the choice in becoming mates was up to the female, that the male had to be chosen, and that her blonde self had chosen Raditz. But, it wasn't a complete decision, unless she, also, chose him. That was one reason why Gine had taken her to that place in the mountains, it wasn't right for Raditz to follow his instincts with her unless she was completely sure of her decision. That meant getting her, the blue-haired Launch, and her blonde self, to agree.

So, why had she agreed? Sure, there were plenty of benefits to being in a long-term relationship, besides just the sex. Having someone around who cared about her, who could explain to her what she missed when she sneezed, who could possibly keep her from getting herself sent back to prison, were all great reasons, but they weren't _her_ reasons. So, why?

Maybe it was because, her blonde counterpart had never wanted anything this _stable_ before. Well, if you could call spending your life with a murdering alien who could fly, stable. Freedom was something both parts of her valued, more than anything, and yet, she was willing to tie herself down to this man. She had always been timid, polite, and unassuming. Blonde Launch had been brash, aggressive, and uncontainable. Of the two of them, blue-haired Launch had always thought _she'd_ be the one to settle them down somewhere.

Maybe it was because, blonde Launch was never afraid to say what she wanted, where she was. And, if blonde Launch said this man was what she wanted, then she truly meant it. Blue-haired Launch would have taken a long time, to go over her feelings, then to work up the nerve to act on them. And by then, it would probably be too late.

But really, the reason was, Gine was right. Blue-haired Launch and blonde Launch were the same person. They were different aspects of herself. If her blonde, confident self had chosen Raditz to be hers forever, then who was _she_ , the timid, fearful side, to stand in the way?

And besides… he was _really hot…_

Lying here now, she knew she had made the right decision.

"Why're you up?" a sleepy Raditz slurred from behind her, opening one eye. She had blue hair again, and Raditz wondered if she remembered all the things her blonde haired side had done with him last night. He smirked at the memory.

Launch turned in his arms, her big blue eyes meeting his, a contented smile on her face. She didn't seem to be even remotely abashed to have woken up naked, lying in his arms. In fact…

She leaned forward, kissing him softly, and Raditz returned it, gently, instinctively knowing that this side of her liked to take things slow. His fingers combed through her soft, blue hair, as hers slowly explored his chest… abs… tail…

He shivered as she gently stroked the base of his tail, her fingers like soft, soothing magic, and Raditz quickly realized that this softer side of Launch could be equally satisfying…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It hadn't taken too much convincing for Gine to get Bulma to come with her. She was intrigued by the idea of learning how to defend herself, and truthfully, she was a bit worried about her having her baby all by herself. Despite the woman's insistence that she'd birthed two cubs by herself with no problem, the first one being Raditz with his giant mane of hair, Bulma still felt protective of her, for Goku's sake. Her friend was out there, recovering from a very delicate surgery, and after all the times that Goku had protected her, she felt it was only right she see to it that he came back to find his mother safe and sound.

Also, Launch would be joining them soon, and though Bulma had only met the blonde woman once before she ran off with Raditz, she seemed the type that would be able to lend some muscle… and quite a few bullets!

Bulma knew her own strength wasn't in her hands, it was in her mind. She carefully prepared a variety of capsules for their journey, having learned quite a bit from her first adventure with Goku. She also brought a Dragon Radar, just in case they decided to hunt down the Dragon Balls again. Maybe this time, she could wish for a _real_ boyfriend…

Puar had gone off with Yamcha, and Oolong had left not long after the Tournament, saying something about finding some peace and quiet. Bulma was looking forward to a journey with just girls… no one to peek at you while you were sleeping, no having to worry too much about sleeping arrangements, no having little boys walk in on you in the bathtub… and, it was sort of empowering, knowing that they didn't need any guys to protect them.

Bulma was also bringing plenty of supplies for a baby. Gine had insisted the cub would probably run around naked for the first part of its life, but Bulma was bringing a capsule house, and that meant, diapers. Her mother had taken the liberty of purchasing a bunch of baby items, for both girls and boys, and so Bulma had two capsules from her, one pink, and one blue, to prepare for the occasion. Surely _some_ of it would be put to good use…

She also brought a substantial medical kit… practically a doctor's office in a capsule. She would be ready for whatever happened, and Dr. Zohan was only a phone call away if anything bad _did_ happen during the delivery. She still didn't understand why Gine wanted to have her baby in the middle of nowhere, but she had given the same reason she had given Dr. Zohan for why Kakarot hadn't been able to stay for more tests; Saiyan cubs were dangerous, and any humans nearby could get seriously hurt. Gine had warned Bulma that, when the cub came, she was not to try to pick it up or hold it, or even be alone with it if Gine wasn't there with her. With all of her warnings, it really made Bulma wonder what sort of person Goku would have been, if he hadn't hit his head. From what Gine made it sound like… they would probably all be dead by now.

Bulma also didn't want her time away from home to be fruitless. She would be bringing her computer and worktable, as well as a chest full of spare parts that she often used when she was tinkering. Bardock had really liked her miniaturization watch, and it started her thinking about other devices that might help the Saiyans train, to get more of a challenge. She had an idea of something she could make using the antigrav engines her father had designed for their hovercars…

Bulma dressed in purple tights under denim cut-off shorts, and a black tank top that said 'To Hot For You' across the chest in pink letters. Black combat boots and black fingerless gloves completed the look, and she opened a capsule with a skycycle in it. If she was going to learn how to fight, she was going to look cool doing it.

Gine and a woman with dark blue hair walked up just then. Gine was wearing her yoga outfit, that her mother had helped her pick out. She seemed to really like those, and Bulma couldn't blame her… she looked like a really zen soccer mom. It worked for her, since Bulma's mother had told her that Gine wanted to start a women's self-defense school, she really looked the part. Bulma knew from talking to her that she was expecting the baby to come soon, but she didn't look very pregnant… her baby bump was pretty modest, certainly not enough to throw off her balance or make her walk funny. It made Bulma think that Saiyan babies must be born pretty small.

The woman who was walking with Gine was wearing dark green shorts and a lime green halter top, with her hair tied back by a red bandana. Actually, her outfit looked exactly like…

Bulma blinked, frowning curiously at the woman. "….Launch?" she asked, confused.

The woman smiled politely at her. "Hi!" she said, holding out her hand. "You must be Bulma! Gine told me about you," she said, as Bulma shook her hand, nonplussed.

Gine noticed Bulma's confusion. "Launch changes whenever she sneezes. You've met her more aggressive side… this is her other side," she explained.

Launch giggled nervously. "Oh, dear, sorry about that!" she said, smiling. "My other half can be a bit rambunctious, but she means well. I hope she didn't try to shoot you or anything!" she said pleasantly.

Bulma took a moment to let it sink in, then smiled. "Well, if I can wrap my head around flying people with tails, I don't see why something like this should shock me," she laughed. "Gine says you're going to be joining us soon?" she asked.

Launch nodded, smiling. This version of her reminded Bulma a lot of her own mother. "Yes, Raditz and I want to spend some time together first, but…" she looked to Gine, wondering if there was a polite way to say what she was trying to say.

Gine smirked. "She'll come find us when she's with cub," Gine explained. "And Raditz will go train with his father and brother."

Bulma frowned. "You're really serious about not wanting any men around, aren't you?" she asked Gine. She'd never heard of such reasoning before.

"Don't worry, Bulma, we girls can take care of ourselves," Launch said, patting her on the shoulder. "Besides, who better to talk about picking out clothes and baby names with, than other girls?" she asked, looking positively giddy.

Bulma blinked. "O…kay, if you say so…" she said. Wow, this version of Launch was _really_ different from the woman she'd met. "Oh, here," she said, handing her a small device. "It's programmed to track my cell phone. This way, whenever you're ready, you can come find us easily," she said.

Launch smiled. "Wow, how clever! Thank you, Bulma. I'll write down what it does, so my other half knows what it's for. Well, you two have a good time!" she said, waving at the two of them before turning to walk away.

"Boy… she sure is a mountain of sugar," Bulma remarked.

Gine smirked. "Don't let her demeanor fool you. I wouldn't have let her anywhere near my boy if she didn't have some fire to her. And I'm not talking about her other half, either. Watch yourself around her, she's nice up to a point, but that personality of hers hides a vicious streak. That girl's been through a lot, but she can hold her own when she's forced to. She'll make a fine mother for a cub," she said proudly. She then turned to Bulma. "You look ready. Can that thing fly?" she asked, glancing at the skycycle.

Bulma grinned. "Probably faster than you," she boasted.

A glimmer of amusement lit Gine's eyes. "Well, let's see about that, shall we?" she said, rising to the challenge. Bulma hopped onto her skycycle, and started it up. Like a bullet, she shot into the sky, and Gine shot after her, laughing.

 **A/N: Okay, this chapter was about the girls, we'll go to the guys in the next chapter. In this fic, saiyan mothers carry their young for five months, and ween them after four months. The cubs are born small, but go through a major growth spurt fairly quickly, allowing the mother to better defend them. Human mothers tend to carry a child for nine months, but human mothers carrying a half-saiyan child will carry them for anywhere from six to seven months, and the child will come out the same size as a human baby. And, before you ask, all half-saiyans will be born with tails, I'm just assuming Goten and Trunks had theirs cut off at birth in the original version. Also, some hints of citrus at the beginning of this chapter, but that's all you're getting, I won't write anything I wouldn't want my teenager to pick up and read…**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Just realized I missed answering someone's question. If you log in when you review, I'll answer you via PM, but this question seemed like one others might have, too. Why didn't I have them fix Kakarot's brain with the Dragon Balls. In fact, the Saiyans don't seem to be going after the Dragon Balls like you would think they would. In answer to that, relying on something like magic to do what you can do yourself is not really the Saiyan way. If there had been no other way, they might have waited for the Dragon Balls. Since there was another way, they just did that.**

 **Plus, I have another use for the Dragon Balls in mind, you'll see in upcoming chapters. ;)**

 **A little emo here for Kakarot, but I promise, it's only a temporary condition, he'll be back to normal in no time!**

The first week was pure hell.

Kakarot wasn't proud of how he acted those first few days. He alternated between trying to kill his father, trying to destroy everything around him… and crying his eyes out. He had been told he would remember his mother from before, remember planet Vegeta, and remember his mission. No one ever told him he'd also remember everything about being oozaru.

That he would remember, in clear detail, the night he killed his Grandpa.

During one of his few moments of clarity, when his blood wasn't burning for him to destroy something, _anything_ , he had apologized to his father for how he was acting. He had never been like this before… rather, he _had_ , but he hadn't remembered it until now. It made him feel childish and ungrateful. Grandpa Gohan would have been disappointed. But his father had merely rubbed his back, and told him that he was making up for lost time. These feelings had been dormant within him, trapped, and he hadn't had a chance to deal with them the way a Saiyan normally did. He just had to catch up, to work through it, so that he could act his own age again.

It was a challenge, but Kakarot had never been the type to walk away from one of those.

If there was a bright side to this, it was that he was able to think much more clearly now. He hadn't realized how difficult it had been, until after the surgery. It was as though he'd been living in a thick fog, and never knew what sunshine was until he walked out into it. Things people had told him before started to make sense now, and he wondered if his friends had thought he was stupid. Normally, something like that wouldn't matter to him… but it did, now. He felt like he'd woken up.

Not that he was going to let that get to him. He was still Goku, still the boy Grandpa Gohan had raised, but he was also Kakarot, the child of planet Vegeta, son of Bardock and Gine. He had pride in both heritages, and they were not really all that different. He could be a powerful warrior and protect peace at the same time. In fact… to Kakarot's way of thinking, the protection of peace was the _reason_ a warrior needed to be powerful.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The second week had been much easier than the first, Bardock thought. The crying had stopped, finally, and Kakarot was sleeping soundly again. Having no moon in the sky helped somewhat, he didn't think adding fear of turning oozaru to the chaotic mix of anger, sadness, and violence that already filled his son, was a good idea.

It wouldn't have been so bad, if his boy hadn't been born just like him, able to remember everything from his oozaru form. Raditz had been spared that, and Bardock had thought that Kakarot had, as well, but it seemed that the blow to his head had been what blocked those memories out, as it had suppressed many of his instincts and other memories. In a way, it was a good thing he had the ability, as it meant that he would be better able to control his oozaru form. _If_ Bardock could ever convince him to look at a full moon again. Well… they would need to use artificial moonlight while on Earth, but Bardock knew the technique, and Raditz had mastered it as well. He would teach Kakarot, once the boy got over his fear of himself and what he was capable of.

His instincts were in full swing now, though. Once the boy started fighting, he fought with _everything_ , and Bardock was amazed at how strong Kakarot really was. The boy never gave up, _ever_. If he could stand, he would fight. If he couldn't stand, he would try to fight you from the ground. Bardock would fight with him until he was exhausted, and then knock him out cold so he would stop. The first two weeks were about Kakarot getting all of that aggression out, after all.

The third week, he began to teach him control. They would start fighting, then Bardock would force him to sit down, and relax. It was difficult for the boy, who had never been one to just sit still. Bardock could relate, but sometimes, battle was about strategy. A mindless warrior was a dead warrior.

And so, by the time Raditz showed up, Kakarot was sitting and being drilled in basic math in an effort to distract his mind.

But, the moment Raditz made his presence known, Kakarot lunged at his brother like a wild animal.

Bardock hadn't been prepared. Raditz had caught him by surprise, the young man was getting much faster. But it was no matter… Kakarot and Raditz needed a rematch anyway, to heal the rift between them. Raditz needed to establish dominance if he intended to keep his place as strongest between the two of them. This was the way between siblings.

Raditz held his own remarkably well, though the surprise of the attack had him struggling at first. It took much longer to put his brother down than it had before, and when Kakarot had trouble standing, Bardock had congratulated Raditz with a nod, and had commanded Kakarot to sit down and relax, as they had been practicing before Raditz showed up. It didn't look like Kakarot would obey, at first, but he finally sat down, closing his eyes to hide his glare as he gasped for air. Raditz, for his part, was out of breath as well, and Bardock could tell he'd be sore tomorrow.

"So… finally gave your mate a cub, huh? I was starting to think that we'd be done before you got here," he chided by way of greeting. Raditz was a man now, there was little Bardock could give him anymore, but training and advice. Bardock had fallen to treating him like a member of his long-dead team. His eldest son had certainly earned his place as a warrior, after all.

Raditz glared, trying to hide the color in his cheeks. "You're just jealous that my _training_ was more fun than yours," he said with a smirk, causing Bardock to laugh out loud.

"You two still talkin' about mating? Don't you think about anything else?" Kakarot griped, rolling his eyes. He still felt that aggression simmering within, but he was able to contain it, for the moment.

"Just wait, Kakarot," Raditz said, shaking his head. "When it's your turn, I'm gonna remind you of what a child you were about it," he laughed. He looked him over appraisingly. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Kakarot scowled. "I feel like I wanna rip you to pieces," he grumbled, looking away. "And I feel guilty about it," he added, softly.

Raditz said nothing, but stepped closer to him, and knelt down to where he was sitting, so that his eyes were looking straight into Kakarot's. It was everything Kakarot could do not to jump at him right now, even though his body was already protesting the pounding Raditz had just given him. His muscles shook with the exertion of sitting still.

Suddenly, Raditz's tail was brushing up against his, and Kakarot sighed, and his arms were around Raditz's neck, his face buried in his brother's shoulder. He wouldn't cry, his time of crying like a baby was over, but he _felt_ , and he could tell his brother could feel what he was feeling. Raditz held Kakarot close for a long moment, before letting go, and nudging his chin up. "Be proud, brother. You've gotten a lot stronger since the Tournament. I'm gonna have to keep training, or you'll catch up to me soon," he said, the challenge restoring the equilibrium of their relationship.

Kakarot smirked. "I'm not just gonna catch up to you, Raditz. I'm gonna get stronger than you. Then _I'll_ be the big brother!"

Raditz chuckled. "That's not how it works, Kaka," he said, rolling his eyes, and the two argued good-naturedly over whether or not being stronger made you a big brother.

Bardock watched them, smirking. Yes, they had had a rocky start, but it looked like things were finally coming back together. With both of his sons able to train with him, they would all get stronger in no time. After _that_ …

Frieza.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay, forward momentum! Tell me if I'm going too fast, I know you all want to see the part where Vegeta makes his entrance… and we've got a lot more characters to introduce before then! So… Girls: The Abridged Version! ;)**

Bulma's muscles burned all the time, lately. She was _exhausted._ But… in a way, she felt stronger than she'd ever been.

Launch had joined them after only three weeks, and by then, Bulma had not only toned up, she'd also pretty successfully gotten over Yamcha. It was funny how that worked out… relationship advice hadn't really been what she was after, but Gine had quickly realized that the best way to get Bulma mad was to mention that lying, cheating asshole, and had used it shamelessly. As a result, Bulma had a chance to work out much of her frustration concerning him, had really boosted her self-esteem… and had toned up in the process! If she could move, she felt like she could really kick ass if she needed to.

She and Launch got along quite well… _both_ sides of her. It was all about knowing what to expect. As long as you remembered that blonde Launch hated bullshit, and blue-haired Launch hated cruelty, they were both pretty easy to take. Talking to blue-haired Launch was like talking to a younger version of her mom, and she liked to gush about anything having to do with babies lately, probably because she was pregnant, now. She and Bulma had gone through all the baby stuff Bulma had brought, showing it to Gine, who still insisted that her cub would be just fine running around naked. Blonde Launch was on high alert, insisting that they start setting up land mines around the capsule house, making sure that Bulma was armed and giving her pointers for taking down her opponent, even though they weren't fighting anyone, and no one was currently after them. Gine had remarked to Bulma that blonde Launch seemed to be reacting more to pregnancy hormones than her blue-haired counterpart, but Bulma explained that, the way blue-haired Launch was acting was a lot more like how human mothers usually acted when they were pregnant. When they weren't throwing up or eating weird foods, anyway.

When the cub came, it was nothing like either of them were expecting. Gine made it look so… _easy_. The thing was literally born in less than an hour! One minute, she was watching Bulma and blonde Launch spar, and the next, she was squatting down on the ground, breathing heavily. She didn't cry out once, though her power level rose, and Bulma and Launch were clutching onto nearby trees to keep from getting pushed back. At some point, the Saiyan mother's clothes had burned away, and by the time the wind had stopped blowing, there was what looked like a ball of wet hair in her arms, suckling her breast.

Gine was covered in sweat, sitting on the ground as she gently pushed wet locks of spiky hair out of the baby's face. "You can come close, she won't attack you," Gine said, her voice shaky, as she smiled down at the tiny thing in her arms.

Bulma's face lit up. "She? She's a girl?" she asked, as the two women came closer, eyes wide.

Gine nodded, smirking. "I think I'll call her Ruta," she said, grinning. "After Bardock's mother. Now, _that_ woman was tough!" she sighed.

"She's so… what's with all the hair? She looks like Raditz!" Launch said, grinning in spite of herself.

Gine laughed a little. "I told you, we're born with all our hair. She looks like Ruta did, too. But, see? She's got Bardock's eyes," she said, gently caressing the side of her cub's face, as she drank.

"But… why is she so small? Is she premature?" Bulma asked, worriedly.

Gine arched an eyebrow at the human. "She's not that small. How big are human cubs when they're born?" she asked, thinking Ruta was actually pretty big for a saiyan cub. She would grow up tall, not as tall as a male, but certainly very tall for a female, if her current size was any indication.

Bulma held her hands out a certain distance apart. "Humans are usually born about this big, at least, unless something goes wrong with the birth, or it's a birth of more than one baby at a time," she said, knowing human units of measurement would mean nothing to the alien.

Gine's eyes widened. "Wow… _that's_ gotta hurt coming out!" she said, sympathetically. She smiled down at her little cub, who was about the size of her two hands cupped together, not including the hair. "She'll go through a growth spurt over the next few weeks, by next month, she'll be that big," she said. "Speaking of which... time to recharge," she said, and reached down to the ground beside her.

Bulma and Launch both wished they hadn't seen what happened next. In retrospect, Bulma thought it was no different than when mammals in the wild gave birth, the mother needed the placenta to restore her body's nutrients. But… there was _knowing_ something, and there was _seeing_ it.

And then there was the triceratops she had killed earlier this morning, which she proceeded to eat _raw._

Not to mention, she had fed some of it to Ruta, who, it seemed, had been born with quite a few of her teeth.

They waited a few days before continuing to travel. During those few days, neither Bulma nor blue-haired Launch tried to talk Gine into using any of the baby stuff they had suggested mere days before. All of that seemed silly, now. Anything they put the baby in would get ripped to shreds or soaked with animal blood, she tried to eat anything they gave her (which they learned after what happened to the rattle Launch tried to give her), and the crib was destroyed the first night they tried putting her into it. Gine had merely gave them an 'I told you so' look any time Ruta destroyed something they gave her, and so they had stopped trying. Bulma used those few days to work on something that would be a bit more substantial for the cub to wear. She hadn't realized how much self-control it took for the Saiyans not to rip through earth fabrics. By the third day, she had come up with a solution from Earth's history, of all things. When she presented the chain mail outfit to Gine, the woman was intrigued. It had straps and a square neckline, so it would be easy to put on, and came down as a skirt, but only in the front and the back, leaving the legs free to move. It wasn't very long, but just enough that it would cover what needed covering, while allowing the cub to crawl around, which she was already starting to try to do. And, of course, it had an opening for her tail.

The chain mail wasn't light, but it was smooth to the touch, and Gine approved, knowing Ruta would easily adjust to the weight. She would eventually tear through _it_ , too, but not nearly as quickly as she would the thin woven fabrics that the other baby clothes were made out of. And tiny metal pieces woven together to move like cloth, was a clever idea. Her people had gone straight from animal skins to synthetic armor after the Toefel War, so she found this human creation to be quite fascinating.

When they set off again, Gine told them they needed to avoid populated areas for a while. Ruta was going to become more and more violent as she became more independent, and would need to be trained to control her urges before they could venture into a city. Of course, this was counter-productive to her plans. She had told the girls the night Ruta was born about her plans. She told them that she had chosen Earth to be the Saiyans' new permanent home, which meant that she needed to make sure it was well-protected from outside threats. Apparently, defending the planet was considered women's work among the Saiyans, and it was something Gine took very seriously. And so, her plan was to gather as many human females as she could that had decent fighting potential, and train them to defend the Earth. When Bulma had asked the obvious question, Gine had shrugged and told them that the men could help if they wanted to, but as females, it was their job to take charge of the situation and see to it that their home was safe from invaders. Blonde Launch, who had been there at the time, had whole-heartedly agreed, and mentioned she had quite a few contacts from her prison days and different freelance mercenary jobs she'd taken that could help, but they'd need money to get many of them to go along. Gine had been disgusted at such selfish motivation, but Bulma had pointed out that Capsule Corp would pay handsomely for any amount of alien technology that was recovered from invaders, and the skills the recruits learned from training could be used for their current 'financial endeavors'. She felt a little guilty that they were talking about making known criminals more powerful, but it was for the protection of Earth, so, in the big picture, it wasn't too bad. After all… hadn't the last guy she dated been a bandit, who robbed people for a living? Who was _she_ to judge?

And so, they split up. Bulma stayed with Gine and Ruta, to train, and Launch went into the city where she thought she could meet up with an old friend of hers, to see if she would join them. Bulma, Gine, and the cub travelled on foot, both to toughen Bulma up, and to make sure they stayed outside of populated areas, until Ruta was able to control herself around people. They had been traversing a series of canyons when Gine heard someone crying. Curious, she led them to the source of the sound. They came upon a little girl, scantily clad in metal armor and a bladed helmet, the corpses of three men lying around her.

When she saw them approach, the little girl stood, glaring, her fingers poised over two buttons on her helmet, as though she meant to shoot them with it. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Gine held back a growl, shifting her sleeping cub to the pouch Bulma had given her, slung on her back. She regarded the little human for a long moment, before speaking. "We are not your enemy, child. We heard you crying, and came to see what could cause such a noise. Are you injured?" she asked, looking the girl over critically.

Bulma, for her part, was studying the bodies around them. The shock of seeing dead bodies had dissipated quickly after seeing the uniforms the men wore. If that symbol meant what Bulma thought it did, then they were probably better off with these guys no longer living…

The girl had taken to crying again, but shook her head. "No…" she responded tearfully to Gine, at the question of her being injured.

Gine frowned, confused. "Then, you mourn the deaths of these men?" she asked, wondering if they were friends or family of hers.

This caused a scowl from the little girl. " _Never_ ," she snarled, and Bulma realized right away what had happened to the men. She didn't know how, but this little girl had killed all three of them. Which would explain why she was crying. Bulma's heart hurt for her, she must have been traumatized…

Gine blinked. "You killed these men?" she asked. The girl nodded. "Then why do you cry?"

The girl sniffled. "Because… it won't bring my papa back. It won't bring my people back. They… they slaughtered _everyone._ They have to pay, they ALL have to pay!" she screamed, fury in her eyes, her hands clenched.

Gine's heart clenched. She saw herself in this child. She saw her own people in the girl's misery. She had lost everything, all she had left was her fury. Without thinking, Gine approached the girl, kneeling down to eye level with her, and gently wiped tears from the girl's face. "These men do not deserve your tears, young one. If more blood is demanded, then we will help you face those responsible," she said softly, but firmly. The little girl gazed at her for a moment, then nodded, determination on her face. "Now, tell me everything," she told her.

The girl's tale was a horrible one.

Bulma hadn't recognized her at first, covered in dirt, blood, and soot, but the girl turned out to be Chi-chi, daughter of the Ox King. Bulma's suspicions had been correct, the dead men were from the Red Ribbon Army, and they had infiltrated Chi-chi's small kingdom, slaughtering men, women, and children, raiding every house, in search of a Dragon Ball they had thought the Ox King possessed. They had tortured and killed the Ox King. The only survivor had been Chi-chi, who the Ox King had sent to find help. She had looked everywhere, but found no one willing or able to help her; and when she returned, everyone she had ever known or loved was dead.

The Ox Princess had made a vow that day to avenge her people, as she felt her father would have done. She sought out the Red Ribbon Army wherever she could find them, but so far, she had only found these three, and had barely survived, due to luck. Her father had trained her, but she had a tendency to panic during a fight, so, while her enemies lay dead at her feet, she hadn't been able to find out where their hidden base was. Which was why she was crying.

That, and she'd never killed anyone before.

Partway through the story, she had realized who Bulma was, and mentioned she had looked for Goku, but didn't know where to find him. Bulma had told her that Gine was Goku's mother, and Chi-chi had mentioned that, the day the Red Ribbon Army came, they were preparing a feast to celebrate her betrothal to the boy.

Bulma had gasped. "Oh, right! I forgot!" she said. When they had first met the Ox King, he had attacked them at first, but upon learning who Goku was, he had offered his daughter's hand in marriage if Goku would help him put out the fire around his castle. Goku had held up his end of the bargain, but Bulma was fairly certain the boy had no idea what that meant as far as Chi-chi was concerned. Weeks before that, he hadn't even known the difference between boys and girls, she was pretty sure he didn't know what a betrothal was. But, Chi-chi was a princess, and some cultures married their children off early, especially royalty, as marriage often meant alliances with other kingdoms. The Ox King had obviously felt his daughter would be better off going to the grandson of an old friend of his, than to someone who would be trying to marry her for political favor.

"What's a betrothal?" Gine asked, still wondering what this girl's connection was to her son.

Chi-chi had blushed at that, and suddenly Gine knew. She looked to Bulma for confirmation. "Well…" Bulma said, wondering how she was going to broach this very awkward subject. She was in a tough spot, as she didn't want to anger either one of them. "Chi-chi's father promised her hand to Goku in marriage," she said, biting her lower lip.

Gine considered the girl with new eyes for a long moment, before speaking. "Chi-chi… this promise of your hand," she said slowly, wondering what a person's hand had to do with mating, "was it your father's decision, or was it yours?" she asked. She intended to respect human customs, but there were the Saiyan ones to consider first. And Saiyan custom demanded that the female make the choice, before anything that any male said could be considered. Not even the Prince of Saiyans was above such things.

Chi-chi blushed. "Well… Papa made the promise, but…" She smiled softly, her cheeks growing redder. "I'm really glad he did. Goku's really strong, and _cute_ …" she said, positively glowing with embarrassment. She covered her face with her hands, giggling. "I can't wait until we're married…" she said. Then, just as suddenly, her face fell. "At least… it _would_ have been nice. But… I don't think he'll want to marry me, now. My whole kingdom's gone. I'm the only one left… I don't have anything to offer…"

Gine smiled softly at her. "Neither does my son. You may not know this, Chi-chi, but our people were all destroyed, as well," she said, causing the girl's eyes to widen. "A tyrant named Frieza destroyed our entire planet. We are training to defeat him, to avenge our people, just like you wish to avenge yours. You have much more in common with Kakarot, the one you call Goku, than you know. So no more talk of having nothing to offer," she said, nudging the girl's chin up. "But… you have to understand my surprise. Kakarot never mentioned being betrothed, and he's never expressed any interest in a female to me," she said.

Chi-chi frowned. "He never mentioned me? Ever?" she asked, looking hurt.

Bulma spoke up. "Chi-chi… Goku's not really the type to understand things like that. He didn't even know what girls _were_ before he started helping us find the Dragon Balls. I don't think he knew he got betrothed to you," she said gently.

Gine sighed. "She's right. Kakarot had hit his head pretty hard when he was small, injuring him gravely. He's currently recovering from a surgery that should fix the damage to his brain, but… when you met him, he wasn't completely himself. You may find he is a lot different now," she warned the girl.

Chi-chi swallowed hard. "So… he doesn't want to marry me?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Gine laughed at that, startling the two girls. "Who cares?" she asked, looking Chi-chi over. "Do _you_ want to 'marry' _him_?" she asked.

Chi-chi nodded. "Yes… I would love that…" she said, blushing again.

Gine shrugged. "Then, when you see him, ask him again. If he didn't figure it out the first time, then he'll probably get it the second time. And, if he's attracted to you, he'll probably say yes. And, if he doesn't, then keep asking, until he gets it through his thick skull that you're gonna be his mate. And, if some other female comes along, trying to gain his interest, kick her ass!" she said, determination on her face. "You have to decide for yourself if you're the best mate for Kakarot, Chi-chi. If you are, then don't let him or anyone else keep you from it," she said with a shrug.

Chi-chi blinked at that, then smiled slowly. "Okay, then," she said, fire in her eyes.

 **A/N: Hehe, Gine's gonna make a regular Saiyan out of Chi-chi! I wanted to write more detail, but I'm trying to speed up the plot line a bit. I'll be time skipping a lot, with highlights here and there of my favorite bits. Next chapter, back to the boys! Oh, and I know what you're all thinking... Dragon Balls. Right. I haven't forgotten. You can all probably guess what the next wish is going to be...**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Just thought the last chapter needed a little disclaimer: I do not recommend anyone take the advice of fictional characters without giving it a LOT of thought first. Especially if those fictional characters aren't even being written by their original authors. In short, this is fanfiction, not words to live by. So, don't give machine guns to teenage girls, don't feed raw meat to babies, and don't stalk the cute guy in school until he gives in and agrees to date you.**

 **There, now I feel all responsible and stuff. ;)**

 **This fic is going to be full of ALL KINDS of bad ideas. But, in my defense, so is Dragon Ball. I mean… Bulma's parents pretty much let her leave for months at a time, going who knows where, almost getting herself killed, then she comes home with a professional thief on her arm, which they don't seem to have a problem with. Not to mention Oolong, the shape-shifting pig who kidnapped little girls and forced them to marry him. Pretty much, most of the characters of Dragon Ball are bad guys, if you think about it. I mean, the main character's sole purpose on this planet was to murder every living person on it. Master Roshi…you know, the teacher figure who's supposed to dispense wisdom to the good guys? First time we see** _ **him,**_ **he's talking a teenage girl into lifting up her nightgown so he can see her underwear. So… we've got alien invaders, mass murderers, thieves, lunatics, mercenaries, pedophiles, perverts, and juvenile delinquents. And that's** _ **before**_ **I got** _ **my**_ **hands on them…**

 ***cue evil laughter***

 **On with the story!**

Bardock eased his sore muscles into the boiling water, sighing as he did so. On either side of him Raditz and Kakarot sat in the large stone tub, dealing with their own aches and pains. Kakarot had received the worst of it, which was normal since he was the youngest, and he hissed as the hot water touched his cuts and scrapes. That eye of his would be swollen for a while, Bardock thought absently, before his eyes shifted to Raditz. His eldest didn't look nearly as injured from today's bout, but Bardock could tell he was in pain, and suspected he might have broken a rib.

Hot, boiling water was nice, but it was no substitute for a healing tank. Injuries were a setback to training, but they were also necessary. As Saiyans, they became stronger every time they recovered from grave injury. His boys were in pain, but they could handle a lot more. Tomorrow, he would push them harder.

He had been pushing himself, too. He had been using the miniaturization watch to make himself smaller during training. The first time he had done it to make himself half his size, Kakarot and Raditz had laughed their asses off. He soon taught them never to underestimate him, no matter what size he was.

Their current injuries were testament to that.

But there was more to training than just getting stronger. Raditz and Kakarot weren't working together as a team, yet. They tried to, but Raditz still over-thought everything, and Kakarot kept going after him with no thought to his safety or Raditz's. If they could work together as a team, Bardock had no doubt the two could overpower him, even at his full size.

Not to mention, there was still oozaru training to do.

Well, he had created and trained his team to be like no other back on Vegeta, he could do so again with his own sons. Of course, they needed a powerful enemy for that…

Bardock hid a smirk as the solution came to him. He would wait until they were asleep, but once they were…

All hell would break loose.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _Kakarot_ ," a voice whispered, and Kakarot's eyes opened groggily. It was still dark in the cave they'd been sleeping in, and he could feel a hand on his shoulder, trying to wake him. Instinct and scent told him it was Raditz, and he groaned sleepily.

Suddenly, a hard thump at his throat made him stop mid-groan, and his eyes widened in pain, turning to Raditz with a glare his brother couldn't see. The tension in the hand on his shoulder made him stop whatever he was going to say, however. Fully awake, he could feel the anxiety in the air, and he slowly got into a crouching position as he used his senses to scan the area, as he had been taught.

Where was Father?

Sensing no immediate danger in the cave, Kakarot slowly stood, and Raditz tugged at his shoulder and started walking out. Kakarot followed, but before they reached the entrance, he stopped. " _Raditz,"_ he hissed, his tail bristling. It was like one of his nightmares, come true…

" _I feel it, too…"_ Raditz hissed back. What the hell was their father up to, he wondered. The energy he felt, was from artificial moonlight, an energy technique his father had created long ago, when the people of one of the planets he had been purging destroyed their moon in an effort to thwart the Saiyans. The only way for he and his team to make it off that planet alive had been to defeat its native population, and the only way to do that had been to become oozaru. The natives had believed they won, but Bardock had found a way to make his own energy look like the moon, and it was enough to trigger the transformation. King Vegeta had liked the technique so much, he demanded Bardock teach it to his generals, who taught it to the rest of their army. Everyone knew Bardock's name because of it.

Not that they were around anymore to remember…

Now this same technique was being used, and since he was certain the humans would not have been able to do it, that left his mother and his father.

Gine was a pregnant female, there was no way in hell she'd allow herself to go oozaru, pregnant oozaru had even less control than oozaru cubs – she'd eat everything and everyone in sight. Most likely, it was their father, and this was some sort of training.

He could sense his brother shaking behind him, and turned, casting his senses about to see what was wrong. He could smell fear on him, and sighed. Grabbing Kakarot's shoulder, he pushed his brother back against the far wall of the cave, and leaned in close. " _Control yourself, Kakarot,"_ he whispered into his brother's ear. " _It's just Father."_

It did not stop his brother's shaking, however, and he let his tail brush against the one wrapped tightly around Kakarot's waist. Kakarot tried backing even farther into the cave wall, and Raditz sighed. " _Kakarot, it's a ball of light. No one is making you look at it,"_ he whispered. This was obviously going to take a more direct approach. Raditz placed a hand on Kakarot's forehead, and closed his eyes. _'Kakarot, let me in,'_ he warned his brother telepathically. He didn't need permission, but Kakarot was already scared enough as it was.

When Kakarot did nothing to lower his mental defenses, Raditz pushed through them, causing his little brother to tense up. His mind was full of disjointed memories, and one of them was playing over and over. Right. The old man, who had taken him in. _'Alright, that's enough of this,'_ he told his brother's mind, and pulled up one of his own memories.

It was a purge.

Together, the two of them stood on a cliff, watching three oozaru wipe out an entire planet full of people. ' _I'm the one on the left,'_ Raditz supplied helpfully, as his brother looked on with horror. ' _This is the death and destruction Frieza expected you to perform on Earth, little brother. Instead of killing a planet full of people, you killed one old man, and you didn't even kill_ him _on purpose. Somehow, for twelve of this planet's years, for 155 of this planet's full moons, you managed to avoid carrying out the single mission you were sent here to accomplish, and you did it without even knowing what it was. That wasn't just a miracle, Kakarot, that was instinct. So, you failed once after 155 successes, at something you didn't realize you were trying to do. And when you finally did fail, you had a casualty count of one. On this planet you see before you, I think I took out about three and a half million. Vegeta and Nappa hogged the rest,'_ he said, gesturing to the carnage around them.

Kakarot looked over at his brother. ' _You have no remorse for these people?'_ he asked.

Raditz met Kakarot's eyes, and he could see a cold terror within them. Around them, memories swirled, Raditz's memories, memories of torture, abuse, punishment, as Raditz fought to focus on just one memory. Suddenly, the scene changed again, and Kakarot could see Raditz, his own age, if not younger, fighting against a strong opponent. There was another Saiyan nearby, about the same age, fighting alongside him. When Raditz had finally overpowered the alien, he lifted his hand, prepared to give the finishing blow… but hesitated. The alien used that moment to press a button on a device on his wrist, and everything exploded around them. Then the morning turned to evening, and the young Raditz pulled himself from the rubble, and looked for his friend.

And found his friend's corpse.

Kakarot gasped. Raditz blamed himself for hesitating in battle, the way Kakarot blamed himself for losing control. ' _It was them or us, Kakarot. I chose to survive. If I had hesitated on Prince Vegeta's team, he would have killed me himself. And I would have deserved it. Fear doesn't just get you killed on the battlefield; it gets your team killed as well. And we're on a battle field right now,'_ he reminded him.

Kakarot's eyes widened. ' _The moon outside… you said it was Father?'_

Raditz nodded. _'It's a technique that allows you to create artificial moonlight. It's temporary, but it triggers the transformation, and that's what's important. It's training. And Father's serious. Fear is the worst thing we can show on the battlefield, Kakarot. So put your fear away, and focus on what needs to be done. We have to face him together,'_ he said, and the scene around them dissolved, replaced by the blackness inside the cave, as Raditz took his hand away from Kakarot's forehead.

Kakarot swallowed, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. ' _If Father's an oozaru, why isn't he destroying everything?'_ he asked, using his mind.

Raditz glanced at the cave's entrance. ' _He hasn't changed, yet. He's waiting for us to come out. He doesn't want to destroy the cave. He wants us to go find him,'_ he answered.

' _And if we don't?'_ Kakarot asked, still nervous.

He could sense a flash of annoyance from his brother. ' _We're Saiyans. Either we have pride, or we're nothing. Have some fucking pride, Kakarot. We can take him, together. But you're going to have to listen to me for once,'_ he returned.

Kakarot glared at the insult, but got the point. He stepped forward, his eyes glaring at the cave's entrance. ' _What's our move?'_ he asked, ready to face this thing. He wouldn't live his life in fear. And if his brother had faith in them, then he would, too.

' _We need to sense exactly where the energy ball is, so we don't look at it accidentally and become oozaru. We need to stay close to the cave until we're ready to face father, then we need to move as far from it as possible. Only then will he turn, I know it, and he knows I do. And, Kakarot…'_ he said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, ' _Father remembers everything in his oozaru form, but that doesn't mean he controls it. He's going to fight us with everything. He's trusting us to survive. So, don't expect him to hold back like he usually does. If you get caught by him, he will kill you. You know what that will be like for him.'_

Kakarot swallowed hard, imagining how his father would feel when he came back to himself, remembering how he had killed his own sons. This battle would be like facing himself, the night he killed his Grandpa. Only his father would probably be stronger. _'I understand,'_ he said, grimly.

' _Together, then. Eyes on the ground, stay near the cave, feel out the ball. Then wait for my signal,'_ Raditz said, and walked purposely towards the exit, his eyes down. Kakarot did the same, keeping his eyes down, casting his senses about to try to find the…

 _There._

Raditz's mind brushed up against his, and the two suddenly sped away, putting as much distance between them and the cave as they could. As soon as Raditz stopped, they heard a great crashing sound, just before the area around them exploded from an energy blast.

It had begun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot wasn't really sure how they survived. He and Raditz had fought together, as one, and there were moments when they really thought they'd won.

But Bardock just kept coming.

Kakarot wasn't sure when he'd lost consciousness, but he knew it hadn't been for long, since it was still dark outside now, and his brother was carrying him over his shoulder. Raditz was moving sluggishly, and Kakarot knew he was hurting, but he seemed determined to get to the cave. Kakarot groaned, trying to move, but he couldn't.

"Give him to me," a voice said, and suddenly Kakarot felt himself being shifted into his father's arms. Bardock's chest was bare, further proof that Kakarot hadn't been out that long… his father hadn't even had time to get dressed after changing back. He forced his eyes open, looking up at his father, who smirked down at him. "Did… we win?" he asked, still dazed.

Bardock cast a glance at Raditz, who had broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a nasty cut on his forehead that was still bleeding pretty badly. He then turned back to Kakarot's hopeful glance. "Not exactly," he said, hoping Kakarot hadn't received head trauma in addition to his other wounds. "But you worked together, like a team. You survived, and became better fighters. If you're gonna lose, that's how you do it," he said, smirking.

Kakarot coughed painfully, then swallowed. "Raditz helped me face you, I was scared," he admitted softly, before his eyes closed in unconsciousness.

Bardock was startled. Kakarot was usually fearless, sometimes to the point of nearly getting himself killed. For him to admit to fear…

He glanced at Raditz, who merely shrugged. Bardock blinked, then let the matter drop. Raditz had it under control. His eldest was his own man, now, not the insecure lackey he'd been when they'd first come to Earth. It had taken Bardock a while to see that, the last time he had seen Raditz had been when the boy was Kakarot's age. But Raditz had grown, he had his own memories, his own joys and regrets, and even had a mate now and a cub on the way. He was proud of his son, proud of both of them.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay, I've gotten some reviews from Guests who don't have a login, and I try to respond in some way to all my reviewers, but… in this case, I'd just like to thank you for leaving a review, acknowledge that I did, in fact, read them, and assure you that your suggestions are noted. However, I cannot go back in response to something you didn't like from Chapter 7 and change it (and the entire direction of my story, by the way) when I am currently writing Chapter 23. However, if you are looking for a story where Goku's personality is the same as in regular Dragon Ball, may I direct you to** _ **any other Dragonball Z fanfiction**_ **, or, perhaps, to the original work by Akira Toriyama. I, however, am writing something new, so if his personality isn't exactly the same after having different experiences from the original, and** _ **brain surgery**_ **, then I believe the term for that is character growth.**

 **Also, I'm not a Mary Sue author, I don't tend to put OC's in my fics, so you're unlikely to see me put Goku together with one. This fic DOES have some OC's out of necessity, but you won't find them in a relationship with any of the original characters. I am NOT saying that all OC's are Mary Sues. However, I know myself. There's a reason why I'm a fanfiction writer, and am not out there writing my own original works. A lot of it is skill, but a sizeable chunk is, all of my original characters tend to be clones of me. If I did write an original character as a love interest, it would end up being a Mary Sue. And I** _ **despise**_ **Mary Sue fics. So, other than a Saiyan cub here or there, or some random cab driver or waiter or whatever, all of my characters will be characters dug up from the original Dragon Ball.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

Launch watched through the thick glass as a young woman with dark black hair was led to a seat on the other side. The woman wore black and white striped clothing, marking her as a prisoner, and her dark eyes, lack of makeup, and expression of boredom, made her look like someone who has lost all hope.

But Launch knew the truth. Mai never had _hope_ to begin with.

"How ya doin', Mai?" the blonde woman asked, her voice able to be heard through the tiny holes in the glass. She had heard that Mai had fallen in with some miserable little wannabe, which had landed her in jail again. The woman had more skill in espionage, subterfuge, and combat than most humans she knew, yet she always allied herself with the underdog. It wasn't an act of sympathy as some would speculate; Launch knew how Mai's mind worked, better even than her little gang probably did.

Mai wanted to lose. She wanted _everyone_ to lose.

The prisoner shrugged, looking Launch over. "Not too bad. Food here sucks," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Heard you were locked up," she added, sounding bored. But then… she usually did.

Launch shrugged. "Yeah, I decided that place wasn't really me, so I let myself out," she said.

Mai cocked her head knowingly. She, of all people, knew how far Launch would go to get out of lockup. "Yeah, they're talking about letting me out for good behavior," she said.

"Ha!" Launch laughed, then tried to keep her voice down. "They must not know you very well, then," she said, smirking.

Mai blinked at her. "You want something. Just say it already. I know you hate places like this," she said bluntly, crossing her arms.

Launch sighed. "I need you, Mai," she said, knowing where this was going.

"You don't want me," Mai said with a sigh. "Besides, Pilaf's depending on me to get him out again."

Launch rolled her eyes. "What the hell, Mai? Pilaf's a loser, and you know it. Why the hell you follow around at his heels like you're not a hundred times better than him is beyond me…"

"What does it matter?" Mai asked, shrugging. "Whole world's gonna burn, Launch. Pilaf's come close, we had all seven Dragon Balls, he was seconds away from wishing himself as Emperor of the whole planet," she insisted.

"You and your damned chaos fantasy," Launch lamented, shaking her head. Suddenly, an idea struck her. "Pilaf's not gonna burn the world, Mai. If anyone is, it'll be the Saiyans," she said casually.

Mai blinked at that. "Saiyans?"

Launch smirked. "Yeah, Saiyans. They're a race of warriors from another planet. Their planet got destroyed, and they're training here, until they're strong enough to get revenge," she said, her hand drifting to her stomach instinctively. "Trouble like that is bound to come and find them, if they don't go lookin' for it, first," she tempted her friend.

Mai looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know so much about them, if they're aliens?" she asked.

Launch blushed, averting her eyes. "I might have married one of 'em."

Mai's eyes went down to where Launch's hand was perched, protectively, over her abdomen. She got a shiver… Launch, of all people, tying herself down, married, with a baby on the way… now, _that_ was chaos…

"I'm in. What do we do first?" Mai asked.

Launch blinked in surprise. "What? Just like that? What about-"

"You're married and pregnant. I once saw you shoot a guy in the face for asking you out in a bar. His corpse was on the floor, and you just kept drinking. If these Saiyans can do this to you, then maybe you're right, maybe they really will burn the world," she said thoughtfully.

Launch shook her head. Theirs was a strange friendship. Launch and Mai had shared a room in the mental institution they grew up in. Mai's fascination with death and chaos had started early, as a result of witnessing the brutal murder of her entire family. They called her a high functioning sociopath, a word neither girl understood at the time, but Launch had learned pretty quickly that Mai didn't have the same kind of feelings that normal people did. She could fake them, and often would, to fit in, but at night, in the privacy of their room, she would confess to Launch everything she was thinking, things she wouldn't even tell the psychiatrists who tried to get her to open up. Mai was obsessed with the end of the world. She wasn't afraid of it, and she didn't want to be the cause of it. She just wanted to see it. She _had_ to see it.

Launch, who didn't really know who she was half the time, had latched onto Mai. She was always serious, and always there. She was a constant, when Launch needed continuity more than anything. And, in her moments of anger at what she felt was cruel imprisonment in the institution, she could relate to Mai's wish to watch the world burn. Mai, of course, was fascinated with _her_ … no one knew what to expect from Launch, and for a time, Mai followed Launch around the way she now followed Pilaf. As a little girl, Mai had been convinced Launch would be the one to burn the world.

And now, Launch could see that hungry look in her eyes again. She was studying her, and would continue to do so, until she lost interest.

Well… Gine had asked for help. And she _did_ owe it to Mai to get her out of here…

Launch smirked. "You want chaos? Stand back," she said, and pulled out the capsule she'd hidden between her breasts. Mai quickly did as she was told, and Launch clicked the capsule open, revealing a rocket launcher. She aimed it at the guard station just on the other side of the thick glass, and fired. The glass gave way to the force of the rocket, and the guard station exploded, as people ran around, screaming.

With a small grin, Mai followed Launch out of the rubble, as Launch pulled out two machine guns, tossing her one. Mai took it, and shot down any guard they saw, whether they were shooting at them or not. Launch wasn't the only one who didn't like being locked up, after all…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chi-chi and Bulma were sparring with each other, as Gine 'played' with Ruta. Bulma hadn't really though knocking a toddler down every time they tried to stand back up was a very nice game, but Ruta got all kinds of enjoyment out of it, and always came back for more. Gine had told her that was how Saiyans strengthened their cubs.

Bulma was amazed at how quickly Ruta was growing. She was only two months old, but was already pulling herself up, and in no time would be walking. Gine told her that the growth spurt was temporary… once Ruta started walking, her growth would slow down. A lot. Bulma knew this from experience with Goku – the boy had looked 6 or 7 years old when she first met him, she had been shocked to find he was actually closer to 12. From her conversations with Gine, it seemed that the Saiyan life cycle was geared to give them the most time possible from the time they were walking, until the time they were weakened by old age. Saiyans really started getting old after about 100 or so years, it was different for everyone, but when they started getting old, they generally didn't wait around for it to happen. Most Saiyans died in battle as a matter of preference, Gine had told her. She had known a lot of elderly Saiyans in the Working Class, and they were always miserable. All those years of battle caught up with a Saiyan in the end, and a quick death in battle was often less painful than a slow death succumbing to muscle and bone deterioration. Often a younger family member would be called upon to put the elderly Saiyan out of their misery.

Bulma couldn't imagine it. But then, this was the first time she'd ever spent this much time around an alien, there were bound to be differences. She was constantly fascinated by the things Gine told her.

Chi-chi punched her in the stomach, bringing Bulma's mind back to the present. Bulma doubled over, coughing, and Chi-chi's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you? I thought you were ready!" she apologized.

"She should have been," Gine growled, stepping in between them to glare directly at Bulma. "Where's your head, girl?" she demanded.

Bulma stood straight, trying not to show weakness. "Sorry, Gine, I just got distracted-" she began, but Gine cut her off.

"You're always distracted, Bulma. You're the most unfocused human I've ever met, and that includes both your own mother, and _Launch_ , who has two people living in her head!" Gine accused.

Bulma scowled. "Well, I'm sorry, it's just the way my mind works! I can't focus on just one thing, I have to focus on a lot of different things at once. My dad's the same way, it's what makes us so great at inventing things," she said defensively.

Gine was about to retort, but stopped short. Bulma _was_ always coming up with new ideas, and those ideas had to come from somewhere. Bardock always told her that, the thing that made a good leader was finding ways to utilize all of your team's skills. "Alright, then. Chi-chi," she said, turning to the young princess, "I want you to go after her with everything you've got. And don't stop to apologize, Bulma knows what she's getting into," she said, and stepped out of the way. The two girls got into battle stance, and Chi-chi began to attack Bulma. "Bulma, I've been wondering about a communication device," she said conversationally, as Bulma struggled to keep up with Chi-chi.

Bulma blinked, blocking another attack. "Communication-" she knocked Chi-chi's fist out of the way, and narrowly avoided getting kicked in the side. "You mean in space," she said, more than asked, blocking another punch. "How far?"

"It's gotta have the same range as the one in Kakarot's pod, but the important thing is, it needs to be discreet. It can't be traced or intercepted by anyone other than who we're talking to," Gine said, watching at the blue-haired girl fought. She looked thoughtful, distant, but her movements were smoother, she was relying on instinct to block each hit.

"I need to know more about the technology," she said, blocking again. "Maybe… we could send a probe…" she said, landing a kick to Chi-chi's side. "The probe could send the message, and it would never be traced to Earth!" she said, catching Chi-chi's elbow mid-strike. She blinked at Chi-chi, who's face was red, and who was glaring at her furiously. "What?"

"AAAAAAGH!" Chi-chi yelled in frustration, pushing herself back. "You're not paying attention, and I still can't hit you!" she exclaimed angrily.

Gine smirked. "Bulma has a very powerful mind. As long as she has a project to work on, she stays focused. She just needs to get her mind out of the way of her fighting. I had the same problem with Raditz," she said. She then turned to Chi-chi. "And you seem to have the same problem as Kakarot. Chi-chi, you're not going to get anywhere if you're afraid of hurting your opponent," she chided the girl.

Chi-chi frowned, looking down. "But… Bulma's my friend," she said.

Bulma's eyebrow raised at that. "Chi-chi, that's really sweet and all, but those Red Ribbon guys will kill us for sure if we're not serious about this. I've seen news reports, they're merciless," she said. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Hey, I know! I'll dress like one of them, and you can pretend I'm with them. That will help you focus, right?" she asked. Without waiting for Chi-chi to respond, she went to get one of the uniforms they had stolen from Chi-chi's victims. They had hoped to use them to infiltrate their base. Bulma came back, dressed just like a Red Ribbon soldier. "Okay, then… let's do this!" she said, getting into stance.

Just the look of that uniform, had Chi-chi glaring at her in fury. Bulma desperately turned her mind back to what she would need in order to make the communication probe she had been thinking of earlier, as Chi-chi made her attack.

Gine watched the two, satisfied. They were improving. That was a good thing, especially since Ruta was starting to become mobile. Once she had a way to act on those violent instincts of hers, the human girls would need all of their wits and strength to dominate the cub. The earlier that was done, the better. Saiyan siblings fought constantly, the issue of dominance never had to be questioned, as the stronger was always dominant over the weaker. Humans were cautious around the young, though, probably because their young were so defenseless. Ruta wouldn't understand that, she would think that Chi-chi and Bulma were weak, that they were prey. They needed to be ready to attack Ruta back, and hard, the first time she attacked them. If Ruta were to ever trust them, they would need to show her quickly who was boss.

 **A/N: Okay, so I always wondered why Mai would put up with Pilaf. Now, I know you guys like to watch Dragon Ball Super, and I'm a big fan, too. But try to keep in mind, the Mai who was the adult leader of the resistance was at least sixty or so years old (not physically, due to the Dragon Balls, but mentally), and was actually faced with the end of the world. It's very plausible that she would have changed drastically from the time Goku is a child, to the time he is a grandfather. I like to think that Mai spent all that time trying to help the little blue guy try to take over the world because it was amusing to her. I picture her as a tamer version of Dexter Morgan. If you never watch the show Dexter, I recommend it, I think you can find it on Netflix. Basically, I've taken a lot of liberties with Mai's character, but since she's probably not going to be wished younger again, and won't likely fall in love with Trunks, I don't think it will matter too much to you Dragon Ball Super fans. Don't worry… I have someone planned for her. I think you'll like it…**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay, so I know I said I would do one chapter for the guys, then one for the girls, but the guys are just training, and the girls are about to get the action, so I'm gonna make this chapter about both. And, for you guys wondering about the human male characters, they're going to play an important part in this, too. Maybe even more important than the parts they played in the original. Characters that disappeared in the original Dragon Ball will also play important parts in this fic. It's not all going to be about Goku…**

 **Also, in case you guys never really watched Dragon Ball, the anime has blonde Launch speaking with a sort of New Jersey accent, and Hasky speaking in a British accent.**

Bardock tossed and turned, groaning. Images floated through his mind, scenes of things that were, and that were yet to be. There was no rhyme or reason to them, but they all involved one thing.

The Legend.

When he had first received this curse of visions from that Kanassan, he had seen the destruction of his planet, and had been focused on preventing it. But… he had also seen visions of himself, his sons… visions that did not make sense, but they had a common theme. The Legend of the Super Saiyan was no mere legend… it was possible. Not only was it possible… it was inevitable.

And it would mean the death of Frieza.

That was why he had destroyed their planet. He had known, or at least feared, that the Saiyans would one day come into their own, would one day achieve again that which they knew only from legend.

And he was _close_.

He could feel it. He was almost there, he was just missing… _something._ He didn't know what, but he knew it was something he could find, something right in front of him…

He awoke with a start, to find two sets of eyes peering at him. His sons had been awakened by his tossing and turning, and looked to him, partly out of concern, partly for direction. They didn't know what was troubling their father, only that something was, and they were ready to face it.

He gazed at them for a long moment. Coming to a decision, he gave them a nod. "It's time I told you what's to come," he said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're kidding!" Launch said into the phone, frowning in concern. "Oh, that poor dear. Well, yes, of course. Hmm? Oh, well, it turns out I was travelling with an old friend of mine, and she suggested… right. _Oh…_ well, that does explain how I ran into Mai. Mmhhmm… Well, how do _I_ know why she won't call, I wrote it down, it's not like I talk to her…" The blue haired woman held the phone away from her ear, looking at it dubiously. She glanced at Mai. "She wants to talk to you," she said, handing the cell phone to the brunette.

Mai blinked, then took the phone. "This is Mai. Yes, I'm aware. Yes, I understand," she said, then, putting the phone down, she bent down, picked up a pinch of dirt from the ground, and, standing, blew it into Launch's face. The woman frowned, and her face scrunched up.

"Aaah… aahhh… achooo!" the woman sneezed, and suddenly, she was blonde, her now green eyes darting around to take in her surroundings. Upon landing on Mai, she raised an eyebrow.

"Your friends want to talk to you," Mai said, and handed her the phone.

Launch scowled, but nodded, taking the device with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah? Yeah, of course it's me, who the hell else would it be? Huh? Dragon Balls? Well, yeah, I remember… yeah. What? Uh-huh. Well, what's that gotta do with us? Oh. Yeah, sure, if Gine wants us to go after those sons of bitches, I'm game. Who, Mai? Yeah, sure, she'll throw down, girl likes to be where the action is. In fact, if we're going after Red Ribbon, I've got a contact on the inside who's been waitin' for her chance to loot the bastards, I think we can arrange somethin' spectacular. Heh. Well, wait, hang on…" Launch pulled the phone from her ear, and glanced at Mai. "How long was I gone? Have we picked up Hasky yet?"

"Forty-seven minutes, and no," Mai responded, with military-like precision.

Launch gave her a nod of thanks, and put the phone to her ear. "Let me go see if Hasky will join up, she's got hands quicker than lightning, we could really use her if we're gonna pull a heist like the one you're talkin'. Yeah. Yeah, sure, I'll call," she said, and rolled her eyes as she hung up. She looked at Mai. "Sheesh, you'd think she was my mom or somethin'!"

"Was that your mother-in-law?" Mai asked, eyebrow raised.

Launch shook her head. "Nah, that was Bulma. She means well, but damn the girl's bossy. Got plenty of fight to her, though, I'll give her that," she said as she got her bearings. "I think there's a club downtown that Hasky likes to visit. Let me make a call real quick, and we'll catch a cab. We'll get everyone together, this is gonna be a blast!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The 'club' turned out to be a strip club, and Mai started to figure out something about Hasky as they entered. Most of the customers were male, but there, up against the dance floor, was a woman with blonde hair, and a purple outfit with one of the pants legs cut off, slipping money into the side of a stripper's thong.

"Hasky, you dog, where've you been all my life?" Launch said jovially as the stripper moved away to continue dancing. Hasky glanced over to see Launch and Mai approach, and smirked.

"Launch! Well, what do you know? I heard you hit a bank in West City," she said, and narrowed her eyes. "I could _hear_ it from East City. Where an associate of mine lost his _head_ ," she said, arms crossed. Mai noticed that, despite how similar both women looked, Hasky spoke with a more refined accent and grammar, while Launch's accent was more urban and full of slang.

Launch grimaced. "Hasky, that wasn't my fault. You know that place always makes me sneeze. It was just… a misunderstandin', that's all," she said, frowning. "Besides, guy was a jerk, you didn't even like him."

"Yes… but he was _my_ jerk. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a good money launderer nowadays? Red Ribbon's taken over most of the black market, no one can steal anything anymore without them knowing. Now I must find someone else willing to fence for me, without alerting the damned RR!" Hasky lamented.

"Actually…that's what I came to talk to you about," Launch said. "Got anywhere private we can go?" she asked, glancing around.

Hasky smiled coyly. "Why, Launch, I knew you'd come around," she said playfully, as she began to lead them to a back room.

Launch rolled her eyes. " _As if_. You're tough, Hasky, but ya just ain't man enough for me," she said with a smirk as she and Mai followed her back.

Hasky shrugged. "You're no fun. You should bring the blue-haired one back, she's a riot," she said, with a sadistic laugh. She looked Mai over as they walked. "Who's your friend?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"This is Mai, don't get your hopes up, she don't like anyone, male _or_ female," Launch teased, smirking.

Mai frowned. "That's not true. I like people," she objected, her voice devoid of emotion.

Launch raised an eyebrow at her friend. " _'Like'_ means you care whether they live or die," she pointed out.

Mai pursed her lips. "Oh. Never mind, then," she said dismissively.

Hasky regarded Mai with a raised eyebrow, then shook her head. "Are you some kind of assassin?" she asked. She'd met a few people with Mai's demeanor. Most of them were men, and most of those were assassins of some kind. That profession tended to beckon to the cold-hearted.

"When the situation calls for it," Mai responded with a shrug, as they entered a dimly lit room.

Hasky locked the door, and took a seat on the couch. "So… what's so important you had to deprive me of my entertainment?" she asked, looking back at Launch.

Launch took a seat as well, but Mai stood by the door, keeping an ear out for eavesdroppers. "Well, you know that pesky Red Ribbon Army that's trying to monopolize all illegal activity?" she asked. "We're planning to take 'em down."

Hasky looked at her blankly, before laughing out loud. "What? I think I misheard you… you want to take _down_ the _Red Ribbon Army?_! _"_ she asked incredulously.

Launch smirked. "No… we're _gonna_ take 'em down. We got enough muscle on our side, believe me," she assured her.

Hasky blinked. "Okay… so, why tell me? I'm a thief, not a commando. I don't do the whole 'guns blazing' thing like you do. You're the bullets and bravado, I'm the fingers and finesse, remember?" she asked, referring to the time – the _only_ time – they had tried to work a job together.

"Yeah… but we _need_ finesse," Launch said, gesturing towards her. "Look, think of the rest of us as a really big diversion. The Red Ribbon Army's been hoarding two things we're interested in; treasure and these little things called Dragon Balls. You help us, you get cut in on the treasure part. And, by cut, I mean a _big_ cut. Of a _lot_ of treasure," Launch tempted.

Hasky frowned. She had heard of these Dragon Balls, the Red Ribbon Army was said to be paying anyone who could get ahold of one, handsomely. She had been considering the idea of throwing her hat into the ring, but… a cut of _all_ of their treasure…

"Who's splitting the treasure?" she asked, wondering who her competition was.

Launch smirked. "Me, you, and another friend of ours," she said.

Hasky thought for a moment. "Violet. You've got Violet working this from the inside, don't you?" she said knowingly. Launch's smile told Hasky she was correct. "And you're certain you have the muscle for this? You don't just mean the two of you, do you, because I can assure you, the Red Ribbon Army won't go down with just the three of us," she said dubiously.

"Don't worry about the muscle, I told ya, I've got it covered. Besides, even if we fail, all their attention will still be on us, and you can make a clean getaway. As far as you're concerned, it's a win-win," Launch pointed out.

Hasky frowned, and glanced back at Mai. "What about her? And your muscle? You aren't trying to cut them in?" she asked, still feeling uneasy.

Launch shrugged. "The others are more interested in the Dragon Balls, and as for Mai…" she trailed off, glancing at her friend.

Mai regarded Hasky dispassionately. "I just want to see the fireworks," she said simply.

Hasky felt a chill go down her spine, but she'd been in this business too long to let that get in the way of a good deal. "So, what do you say? You in?" Launch asked.

Hasky sighed. "Why not?" she relented. "I haven't exactly been swimming in job opportunities lately. Do we have time for a drink, first?" she asked.

"Best we get goin' soon. Besides… no drinkin' for me, doctor's orders," Launch said, standing up and stretching.

"Doctor?" Hasky asked, then noticed the slight bump in Launch's midsection. " _Holy shit_."

"Tell ya 'bout it on the way. Let's get movin'," Launch said, and the three left the room, Hasky shaking her head incredulously.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the three women arrived at camp, Gine was sewing something out of red material, while Ruta was chewing the head off a lizard she caught. Bulma was working at her work bench, and Chi-chi was sitting nearby, focusing on her energy the way Gine had told her to. Launch walked up to Gine, who rose to meet her.

"These them?" Gine asked simply.

Launch shrugged. "All but one, she's staying put 'till it's time," she replied. She gestured to the two women behind her. "This is Mai, and this is Hasky," she introduced them. "Guys, this is Gine, she's in charge here," she informed her friends.

Mai seemed to take that in stride, but Hasky frowned. "I thought you said there would be muscle, Launch. I'd rather not join a suicide mission…" she said, looking around.

With that, Hasky was knocked against the wall of the capsule house. She hadn't even seen Gine move, but there the woman was, standing over her, scowling. Hasky was so dazed, she almost didn't notice the tail waving behind the woman. "Any and all questions will be directed at me," she said, her tone almost friendly, as though she hadn't nearly knocked Hasky through a wall. "Now… what were you saying?" she asked, smiling innocently.

Hasky stood, shaking her head to clear it. "No questions," she said. She wasn't stupid.

Gine gave a nod of approval, then glanced at Launch. Launch gestured to Hasky. "Hasky's a master thief. She could steal your skin without you knowin' it. I figure, we'll go by Violet's intel, we sneak in and attack from inside, and while all of that's goin' on, Hasky will steal the Dragon Balls and the treasure, and meet us at pre-arranged coordinates after everything's said and done," Launch said.

Bulma, who had joined the group when she saw Launch pull up, turned to look at Gine, frowning. Gine met her eyes. "Bulma?" she asked, encouraging the girl to speak her mind.

Bulma looked up at the strange Launch look-alike. "Launch, no offense, but… you're pretty much giving her the treasure AND the Dragon Balls. What makes you think we can trust her not to take everything and run?" she asked.

Gine glanced at Hasky, who was pulling herself up, scowling. She approached the woman, and reminded Hasky very much of a lioness on the prowl. To tell the truth, she was a bit turned on by it. The woman came really close, and Hasky resisted the urge to back away. Gine inhaled deeply through her nose, and smiled at the master thief. "I have your scent. I can track you wherever you go. You don't want to betray us, do you?" she asked, sounding innocent, but beneath her soft tones Hasky could sense a dark 'or else' lurking beneath the surface. This woman, who seemed small and slight of build, with spiky, untamed hair, and a yoga outfit, looked like nothing more than some granola-crunching hippie on a nature walk. Yet, in those dark eyes of hers, Hasky could see something animalistic, and wild… and _very_ dangerous. In her line of business, Hasky had learned to read people very well. This woman, like Launch and Mai, had spilled blood. For Launch, it was opportunistic – she would shoot if you got in her way, and not care if she hit you. For Mai, it was calculated – she seemed the type that would kill if it was part of the plan, then check it off a list. This Gine person, though… she was battle-hardened, the way you would expect a barbarian to be. She seemed like she was relaxing, after a long day of bashing in skulls and severing heads from necks. The way she had knocked Hasky into the wall earlier, it seemed more like reflex. There was no anger in the woman's eyes before it happened, and after it happened, there had been concern, like she hadn't meant to hit Hasky that hard.

If that had been reflex, Hasky dreaded to think what would happen if Gine actually got _angry_ …

Hasky smiled easily, not letting any of her fear show through. "Wouldn't dream of it," she replied lightly.

Gine's smile brightened. "Good! It's nice to meet you, Hasky," she said warmly, and turned to Mai, as Hasky breathed a subtle sigh of relief. "And, Mai. Are you a thief as well?" Gine asked, curiously.

Mai blinked. "I can be, if you need me to be, ma'am," she said dutifully. Gine cast Launch a look, and Launch shifted nervously. But, whatever she was about to say, was interrupted by Bulma.

"WAIT! I remember you, now! You work for Pilaf! That asshole who took our Dragon Balls, who tried to take our wish! Didn't we send you guys to jail?" Bulma demanded angrily.

Mai shrugged. "Launch busted me out," she said, seemingly unconcerned.

Launch grimaced. She had no idea Bulma had run into Mai before. This was awkward…

"How do you expect us to trust you? You could still be working for Pilaf!" Bulma accused.

"I don't," Mai replied evenly. Gine was peering at her curiously, even as Bulma was yelling.

"What do you mean, you don't? Launch, give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw her off a cliff right now!" Bulma demanded, fuming.

Launch put up a hand. It was rare that _she_ was the one calming _others_ down. "Look, Bulma, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a run-in with Mai before. But I've known her for years. She won't betray us, not for Pilaf," she said, casting a glance at her friend.

Bulma scowled. "Oh? And why not?" she demanded. "Out of the goodness of her heart? She tried to kill us!"

Mai rolled her eyes. "If I tried to kill you, you'd be dead," she said. At Bulma's glare, she sighed. "Pilaf wanted to be Emperor of the World. He wanted everyone to pay attention to him, and that included you and your friends. Everything had to be _grandiose_ and _dramatic_. He would have been displeased if I'd just stuck a bullet in your brain," she explained.

"So… what you're saying is, we have Pilaf to thank for the reason we're not dead yet," Bulma said, raising an eyebrow. "You're not really helping your case."

"I'm not trying to," Mai replied, raising her own eyebrow.

Launch pinched the bridge of her nose, exasperated. "Bulma, Mai has no reason to want to kill any of us, or to betray us. She came here to help us," she explained, trying to figure out how to explain Mai to them.

Gine had been watching Mai, and frowned. "She has no survival instincts," she observed.

Mai's glance slid over to Gine, and regarded her with a glimmer of interest. " _She's_ standing right here," she said, pretending annoyance at being talked about in the third person, curious to see Gine become defensive.

Gine didn't take the bait, still studying Mai. "Something's wrong with you. What is it?" she asked bluntly, looking into those dark eyes.

Mai cast a glance at Launch, who sighed, defeated. She then turned back to Gine, who it seemed would not let up. "I'm a high functioning sociopath with obsessive compulsive disorder, which manifests itself as paradoxical intolerance for order on a global scale," she said clinically.

Gine blinked. "What does any of that mean?" she asked.

"It means she's bat shit crazy," Bulma said, her arms crossed. "It also explains why she followed Pilaf. But it doesn't explain why she'd help us," she said, looking her over dubiously.

Mai shrugged. "Launch said that, if anyone was going to cause the end of the world, it would probably be you guys," she said, looking Gine over. "I wasn't sure at first. But now I believe her," she said, with a small smile.

Gine's eyes widened. "You're like Cabba," she said, understanding dawning on her face. Mai had no idea who this 'Cabba' was, but it seemed to ease Gine's worry. "That's fine, we can use you. Just make sure you follow orders, and if you touch my cub, I will rip your spine out of your body," she said, the look she gave Mai telling her that she meant it literally.

Mai responded with a shrug. "Noted," she said impassively.

Gine's smile returned. "Chi-chi," she called, and the little girl came running up. "This is your team. Listen to their suggestions, use their strengths," she instructed the girl.

Chi-chi frowned, causing Gine to raise an eyebrow, nodding slightly. "Aren't you gonna help us?" she asked, disappointed.

Gine smiled. "Of course I'm going to help you. But I don't want you to rely on me. I want you girls to do as much of this as you can by yourselves. Chi-chi," she said, kneeling down to her eye level, "this is _your_ fight. It's _your_ people who demand vengeance. More importantly, it's _your_ planet, and your decision whether or not to let it be run by bloodthirsty tyrants like the Red Ribbon Army. So, Princess Chi-chi… will you lead us into battle?" she asked.

The others looked at the little girl, and Chi-chi's gaze took on a look of defiance and steely resolve. "Yes, I will," she said confidently, and they began to make their plan.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: OMG, guys, I was doing research for this chapter, and do you know who the FIRST one (other than old Gohan) was to realize that Goku was an alien in the Dragonball series? Major Metallitron of the Red Ribbon Army! He's a robot (android?), and if you pause the scene where it shows the mechanical readout from his point of view, you can see him requesting clarification for why he can't neutralize the alien, as well as enhancements, and it says "Science Officer Eyes Only". How much do you want to bet that the Science Officer in question was either Dr. Flappe… or Dr. Gero? Hehehe… so Toriyama had obviously known even this early that Goku would be an alien. Pretty cool, right? I'm still geeking out about it!**

 **On with the story!**

It had taken a few days of planning and preparation, but they were soon underway, on their way to the first Dragon Ball. They had decided to hit the headquarters last, since they needed all seven Dragon Balls to make their wish, and if they were quick and decisive about it, they could keep their efforts quiet until they made their way to the Red Ribbon Army's core.

They took a plane to Jingle Village, a remote, and very cold, place. Gine had never been anywhere so cold before, the snow was _everywhere_. Planet Vegeta was a dry, arid place. Even with all the layers Bulma had insisted they all wear, even Ruta, this place was almost unbearable.

All thought of the cold had quickly disappeared when they arrived to find the village burned to the ground.

"No…" Chi-chi gasped. It was just like her kingdom had been. Tears filled her eyes, in compassion for these people.

"They're going to pay, Chi-chi," Gine said softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Look well, and remember this when we face them," she instructed.

Chi-chi swallowed hard, and nodded, scowling. The Red Ribbon Army _would_ pay. She would see to it.

Bulma landed in the ruins of the village. They had hoped to find survivors. They knew there would be none, not with this cold, but they had to check. Diligently they searched through each burned wreck of a house, calling out in case anyone was alive.

It was Chi-chi who heard it first. It was a wheezing sound, and she frantically rushed down to the basement of the house she had been searching. She could feel a small amount of warmth, and there was a girl her own age, bundled up in front of a small heater, her lips blue. "DOWN HERE!" she yelled to the others, as she moved to the girl's side. She was trying to talk, but her voice was completely gone due to the cold. "It's okay, I know. The Red Ribbon Army, right?" she asked, grimly. The girl nodded, tears in her eyes. "They did this to my home, too. We're going to make them pay. Let's get you somewhere warm," she said, helping the girl to stand. She was shivering so hard, Chi-chi had to hold her up.

In moments, Mai had appeared, and lifted the girl into her arms. Chi-chi led them back to the plane, and Mai turned it back on, to allow the heat to warm the inside. Chi-chi retrieved some hot broth, and was feeding it slowly to the girl just as Gine re-entered the plane with Ruta. She looked down at the girl Chi-chi was helping, and smiled gently. "At least someone survived this," she said.

"Th-thank you," the girl managed to croak out, smiling weakly at Chi-chi.

Chi-chi smiled back. "I'm Chi-chi, this is Mai, Gine, and the baby's Ruta. What's your name?" she asked.

"S-snow," the girl responded, and fell into a coughing fit.

Mai blinked at that, and glanced out the window. "Probably all your parents could think about when they named you," she said dryly, earning a glare from Chi-chi.

Snow frowned at the thought of her parents, horror crossing her face. "How long were you down there, alone?" Chi-chi asked.

Snow looked down, her eyes full of tears. "Th-three weeks... I th-think…" she replied, her face a mask of shame.

Chi-chi frowned. "That's amazing! How did you survive that long?" she asked.

Snow broke down in tears.

Mai sighed, casting Chi-chi a glance. "You didn't see the bones, did you?" she asked softly. Chi-chi looked up at her, confused. Mai gazed at her meaningfully. "The human bones. In the basement."

Chi-chi hadn't been looking, she had only noticed the girl. Suddenly, a knowing look fell on Gine's face, and Chi-chi realized she was missing something important.

Five seconds later, it came to her, and her hand covered her mouth.

Gine's strong arms were suddenly wrapped around Snow, and soon Chi-chi's were, too, tears streaming freely down her face. What had happened to her kingdom had been horrible, but… how much more horrible would it have been, if the only way she could survive it, was by eating….

When the other women came back, Mai spoke to them in hushed tones off to the side, and they remained silent as they set up camp. The capsule house was nice and warm inside, and soon Snow had a hot bath and hot food. She told them about the Red Ribbon Army, and Muscle Tower, which seemed to be in the same direction as the Dragon Ball Bulma's radar detected. Apparently, the entire village had been recruited as slaves to look for the Dragon Ball, but once they started dropping dead from exposure and the Red Ribbon's cruelty, the villagers rebelled and tried to take them down.

The result was lying in ruins all around them.

Night was falling, and the group decided to wait until morning before setting out. Gine told them she would remain in the capsule house to look after Snow and Ruta, while the other girls went after Muscle Tower. She wanted to see how well they worked as a team.

Mai had procured a rather large stockpile of weapons, and Chi-chi found something of great interest to her, a medium-sized battle axe. In her hands, it was large, but she insisted on keeping it, and spent a good portion of the evening practicing with it against wood. It seemed rather important to her, and when Gine asked, Bulma had told her that Chi-chi's father, the Ox King, had wielded an axe in battle.

That night, Gine, Ruta, and Chi-chi slept curled up around Snow, protecting her from the cold and the nightmares. Bulma stayed up late, working on something she felt was vitally important, but was too focused on to really explain to anyone. Hasky, Mai, and Launch fell asleep in the living room.

When morning came, Bulma looked up from her work to the smell of cooking food. She ventured into the kitchen, to see blue-haired Launch cooking up a storm. "Oh, good morning, Bulma!" Launch said brightly, as she placed yet another large platter of pancakes on the table. That brought the total to… twenty-six, Bulma counted.

"Hey, Launch… you know, Gine's been eating more meat lately than pancakes… something about replenishing her iron," Bulma said, as Launch started on another batch.

Launch's eyes widened. "Oh, dear, I forgot all about Gine! Do you think I should make some more? I think I saw some pork chops in the freezer…" she mused to herself as she rummaged through it.

Bulma blinked. Whatever she was going to say was cut off by an accented voice coming from behind her. "Mmm, well, if it isn't Lovely Launch," Hasky said with a smirk, as Launch pulled her head out of the fridge.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, hello, Hasky," she said, her cheeks flushing crimson as she looked away. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

Hasky's smirk widened, but she shook her head. "No, come now, my dear, that one was just too easy…" she said, crossing her arms as she looked Launch over.

Launch frowned, placing a protective hand over her midsection. "I have a mate, now, Hasky, I hardly think that now-"

Hasky laughed, cutting her off. "I was just teasing you, Launch. Learn to take a joke! Now, then… which of these plates are for me?" she asked innocently.

Launch smiled, looking relieved. "Oh, well, have this one, it just came off the oven," she said, reaching for a plate, then yelped as she was smacked on the butt.

"Thanks," Hasky said, taking the plate from her, and completely ignoring her glare.

Bulma crossed her arms, regarding Launch, who seemed at a loss of what to do. "Launch, if Hasky was a man, would you just blush and take it?" she asked. She narrowed her eyes. "Especially with you being _mated_?"

Launch scowled. "No… I _wouldn't_ ," she said, and picked up the pot of porridge she had been slowly boiling on the back burner.

Bulma's eyes widened at what followed, and she was unsure what to do or say. There was a lot of screaming, there was a lot of yelling, someone fired a gun, and by the time it was all said and done, everyone was in the kitchen, Hasky was covered in burn cream, which Mai was applying, and everyone else was at the table eating.

Gine had warned Bulma, when they first met, that the blue haired version of Launch was not to be underestimated. She finally understood now why. She also highly doubted Hasky would ever smack her on the ass again…

Despite the rocky start that morning, the group was ready to go after breakfast, though Hasky was still quite a bit sore. Blue haired Launch, once she fed everyone and got a chance to meet them all, allowed Gine to make her sneeze (a feat she accomplished by rubbing her daughter-in-law's nose with the end of her tail), so that blonde Launch could go with them into battle. And so, their siege of Muscle Tower began.

Hasky and Bulma had taken a snow sled to the woods behind Muscle Tower, where Bulma set up her equipment. The device she had made soon let out a loud pulse, and the sounds of whirring, sounds you never really notice until they're gone, had stopped. Bulma smirked. "That should take out anything electronic within a twenty-mile radius," she said. "You're up, just remember, low-tech," she said to the thief.

Hasky smirked, holding up a rope with a grappling hook. "I remember. Just keep them in the dark, I'll find the Dragon Ball," she said, and slowly made her way along the tree line, staying out of sight.

Suddenly, sounds could be heard, and those sounds were the sounds of gunfire and Launch yelling something unsavory about someone's mother. That was Hasky's cue, she ran up to the side of the tower, and with a great heave threw the grappling hook over the edge of the top. Once it caught on the upper part of the wall, she began to climb.

Chi-chi led the frontal assault, careful to dodge gunfire, as the two women behind her fired their weapons, dropping the Red Ribbon soldiers one by one. Launch kept them ducking for cover with her spray of bullets, while Mai, who was a much better shot, picked them off one by one once they became brave enough to peek out of hiding. The ones who got close enough, Chi-chi cut down with her battle axe, using all her strength to cut them down like wood. In her mind, their dying screams were the dying screams of her people, their blood the blood of the people of Snow's village. It was somehow easier that it was no longer her own people's vengeance she sought.

It was justice.

Once they made it inside, getting up the first two floors was difficult, but not impossible. It helped that surprise was on their side, and that they had timed it for when the majority of their soldiers were out hunting for the Dragon Ball (since they no longer had the villagers to do it for them).

The third floor was even easier. At first glance, it seemed to be guarded by a huge giant. But, it turned out to be no more than a lifeless hunk of metal. "It's a robot," Mai had told them, upon further inspection. "Bulma's device has turned it off. Let's keep moving."

The fourth floor was completely dark. Mai held out a hand, stopping them. " _Listen_ ," she whispered, and suddenly, something whizzed past their heads, hitting the metal wall behind them. She picked one up. " _Ninja weapons_ ," she hissed.

Launch narrowed her eyes. "Is that so?" she asked. Suddenly, the entire room was being sprayed down with bullets. "We need light to get outta here!" she yelled to the others over the machine gun fire.

Mai scowled. "I didn't bring any flares!" she yelled back.

Chi-chi's eyes widened. "I can help!" she yelled. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated, trying to ignore the machine gun and the great possibility of death up here. Concentrating on her energy, the way Gine had been showing her, she brought it out of her and into her hand. Suddenly, her hands were glowing, as her energy lit the room.

Mai's eyes widened, and Launch smirked. "That's the way, kid. Let's go," she said, and continued to cover their escape with her machine gun as they made their way to the stairs.

And stopped.

Chi-chi couldn't tell why Mai had stopped them, and knew they needed more light, so she focused harder. She knew she could make an actual energy ball, if she just tried…

Using every bit of energy she could pull out, she made her light into a ball, and sent it to hover above them. It was so bright, it lit up the entire room, and they could see clearly what they were facing.

Five ninjas wearing purple gi.

Four. No… three.

By the time the ninjas had gotten over the shock of Chi-chi's energy ball, Launch and Mai had dropped all but two of the ninjas. One of them ran away, the other rushed towards them in anger. Launch got the one running, and Chi-chi buried her axe into the skull of the other one.

Launch cast an approving glance at Chi-chi. "Ready, kid?" she asked, once Chi-chi had pulled out her axe and wiped the blood on her victim's gi.

Chi-chi glared towards the stairs, and nodded. The three then made their way to the fourth floor. Chi-chi made her ki ball follow them into the pitch black floor, and after a few moments they realized they were inside a maze. Mai quickly made short work of it, and soon they were out. "This place doesn't really seem that threatening. You'd think they'd have better defenses in a place called 'Muscle Tower'," she mused.

Mai shrugged. "Who knows what kinds of defenses they used. Bulma's interfering with anything electronic. Most of their defenses must be electronic, like the robot downstairs," she theorized.

The maze led to a very long set of stairs, and Launch thought they must have skipped a floor as they followed them to the top. When they entered the door, natural sunlight streamed through it, and they slowly entered, ready for the worst.

What they saw was Hasky sitting on a control panel, counting zenni. On the floor near her feet was the corpse of a man, who'd had his throat slit. He stared up at the ceiling lifelessly, pooled blood matting in his gray hair. "Hello, ladies. What took you so long?" Hasky asked, nonchalantly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They used torches to explore the entire tower first, for anything that could be dangerous when turned on. Bulma disassembled the robot on the third floor, harvesting its central processing unit and a few other pieces she thought of interest, as well as a few other obvious booby traps, before going to turn off the EM jamming device she had set up before. Then, she pulled whatever she could from the computer, while Hasky went off with her radar looking for the Dragon Ball.

When Hasky returned, it was with the two-star Dragon Ball… and a very large friend. "Everyone, this is Cyborg Number Eight. I thought it might be useful to have a bit of extra muscle on our side," she said, with a shrug.

Bulma frowned, looking at the cyborg. "It's one of the Red Ribbon Army's creations. We should dismantle it," she said, practically.

Chi-chi glared at the cyborg. "Is that right? Do you work for the Red Ribbon Army?" she asked dangerously.

The cyborg blinked down at her. "The Red Ribbon Army made me," he said, sadly. "But, they do bad things. They killed the villagers. They killed the village chief. Even though I hid the Dragon Ball so they wouldn't, they still killed them all anyway. I am ashamed I was made by them," he confessed.

Chi-chi gave a single nod. "Welcome to our team, Cyborg Number Eight. May we call you Eight?" she asked politely.

The cyborg thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Eight. Yes. But…" his face fell. "I cannot join you. You are not cruel, like the Red Ribbon Army, but… still, you fight. Fighting is bad. It leads to suffering, and death. I… I cannot hurt others…" he said, looking glum.

Bulma gazed at him, curiously. "It sounds like you've got a failsafe or two malfunctioning in your programming," she said, looking him over. "Why don't you let me take a look at your insides? I'll bet I can fix what's broken," she said.

Eight frowned. "I… do not wish to hurt people. Please… don't make me hurt anyone…" he begged, stepping back in fear.

Bulma held up her hands. "Look, it's okay. I'll just take a look, and tell you what's wrong, then we can go from there, okay, big buddy? I would never operate on a patient who didn't want me to," she said, wryly. Usually _her_ patients didn't have opinions on the matter…

Eight sighed. "Okay. Just to look," he said.

When they returned to the capsule house, Gine and Snow went off with Chi-chi, presumably to help her get the blood out of her hair, and Bulma had Eight sit down beside her workbench, so she could show him her diagnostic. What they found astounded both of them. There seemed to be a scientist nearby, a Dr. Flappe, who was really responsible for Eight's creation. Bulma had been right, there were fail safes that were keeping Eight from being able to hurt anyone, and even though he was programmed to obey the Red Ribbon Army, there were so many exceptions to those directives, he barely had to follow them. "Doesn't look like your creator was a big fan of his job," Bulma said, showing Eight what she was talking about. "In fact, if anything, it looks like the Dr. Flappe was trying to sabotage you deliberately," she mused.

"Dr. Flappe would _never_ help the Red Ribbon Army," Snow said, as she stood in the doorway of the room holding some towels. "He keeps to himself, but he's a nice man, and would never try to hurt us," she said, obviously upset.

Bulma nodded. "I believe you. It certainly explains why he programmed Eight the way he did. But, if Eight keeps his programming like this, either he's going to eventually burn out his processor, or he'll end up getting himself killed," she said pragmatically. She turned to Eight. "It's up to you, Eight. I can adjust your programming so that it's not relying so much on these fail safes. All I really need to do is to replace the Red Ribbon Army directives, you're not following them, anyway. That way, your conditional programming doesn't need to be relied on so heavily, and your processor won't have to work as hard. I'll show you the new programming before I input it, if you like," she said.

Eight looked up at Bulma. "I just don't want to hurt anyone," he said.

Snow scowled, and stepped further into the room, looking deep into Eight's eyes. "We got hurt anyway," she said, her voice little more than a whisper. "Those men came into my house, and killed my family, while you were hiding, and not hurting anyone," she said. "I was in my basement, freezing, and starving to death, while you were not hurting anyone," she told him, her expressive brown eyes cold. "I had to make a decision, Eight, to do something I was taught never, ever to do. But I did it, to survive, and so will you. Because not hurting anyone doesn't keep them from getting hurt. _Doing something_ does."

Eight blinked at the little girl. "You are from the village?" he asked.

Snow nodded. "I'm the only one left," she said softly.

"What are your orders?" he asked.

At Snow's confused look, Bulma raised an eyebrow, going over the display. "Oh… well, isn't that clever? I think I like this Dr. Flappe. Do you see this, Snow?" she asked, pointing to a few lines of code on the screen. "When he is unable to receive directives from the Red Ribbon Army, he's programmed to obey the villagers… and it bypasses the fail safes! I guess he was hoping Eight would escape and try to help defend the village…" she said, pursing her lips. She glanced at Snow. "He'll do whatever you tell him to do," she said.

Snow's eyes hardened as she told the cyborg, "Eight, I want you to trust Bulma and let her re-program you however she sees fit," she said. "It's time for both of us to stop being children," she added, her expression one of seriousness.

It broke Bulma's heart to see it, but she could understand. The girl had been through something traumatic, and was dealing with it the only way she knew how.

Eight nodded. "Okay," he said with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry… I wish…"

"Don't," Snow said, scowling. "None of that. You and me, Eight, we're not gonna waste any more time feeling sorry for ourselves, or wishing things were different. We're gonna take care of what needs to be done right now. You need to get your programming fixed, so you can actually help people. I need to get these towels to Chi-chi so she can get out of the bath. Got it?" she asked.

"Got it," Eight nodded.

With that, Snow turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Bulma raised an eyebrow as she watched her go. "That's one strong little girl," she said to herself. Then she turned back to her screen. "Let's get started, Eight."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chi-chi had killed before, but this… today had been a _lot._ Gine and Snow had flocked to her side immediately when the girls got back to the capsule house, probably since she was covered in the most blood, having been the one using an axe instead of a gun. They didn't treat her like she was a wounded child, they merely led her into the bathroom, silently, and washed her, helping her to relax. She had begun to cry when she was in the tub, and Gine had gently rubbed her back, soothing her, as Snow went to get some towels. When she returned, Chi-chi was starting to get ahold of herself, and Gine and Snow dried her off and helped her get into some warm pajamas. Gine left to make her some warm broth to drink, and Snow combed Chi-chi's wet hair.

Being a princess, Chi-chi had been pampered before, but she knew this was different. She wasn't being pampered, this time… she was being groomed. Because it had been a long day, today, and she was getting ready to do something important, and she needed to be at her best tomorrow. But, for right now… she needed to recuperate. And relax. And _heal_.

Gine brought her some broth, and Chi-chi drank deeply, knowing it would help replenish her strength. She wanted to be strong. They had won today's battle, but it was only the first of many. They had an army to take down, after all.

Snow curled up next to Chi-chi on the bed, and stroked her hair until she fell asleep, as Gine tended to her own cub, and to the others.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Launch helped Mai take inventory of the weapons. They had ransacked Muscle Tower, picking it clean, and had significantly added to their armory. Hasky had split the money she found three ways, and had given a third to both of them. Launch told Mai she should take Violet's cut, since Violet wouldn't really be involved until they got closer to the RR's headquarters. Mai suggested they set explosives around the tower and the nearby mountainside, making it look like an avalanche had taken it out. The others agreed, and Mai and Hasky busied themselves with that. Launch had started going out there with them, but the cold had caused her to sneeze, and she almost dropped the charges, so Mai and Hasky left her behind. Blue-haired Launch went back inside, shivering, and decided to make some hot stew for everyone. Gine helped, and soon dinner was prepared. They celebrated their victory that evening in silent relaxation, with Hasky passing around a flask of whiskey and Mai pulling out a deck of playing cards. Tomorrow they would plan and prepare. Tonight, they would rest after a job well done.

 **A/N: Okay, this chapter was pretty long, and no boys… next chapter will have another training scene with them. I just wanted to get the Muscle Tower bit done in one chapter. I'll try to do the same with the other ones, so there might be some really long chapters coming up, until we're through with the Red Ribbon Saga. I don't want to skim over it, it's important for some of the characters' development.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay, I skipped the boys last time, so here's a chapter just for them, lol! Hope you enjoy!**

Kakarot glared at Bardock and Raditz, blood dripping down the cut on his arm, his clothes ripped to shreds. Training took a different turn after their father told them of his visions. Of the legend of the Super Saiyan. Instead of him and Raditz going after Bardock, his father had decided that his sons needed to face overwhelming odds if they were going to ascend. Which meant that now Raditz was _also_ fighting against him, instead of with him.

But that didn't mean he was going to accept defeat.

Kakarot smirked, spitting blood out of his mouth. Preparing himself for the attack he knew to be coming, he watched as both his father and brother created balls of energy in their hands.

' _More,'_ Bardock thought to Raditz, increasing the energy in his own ball. He could feel his eldest son's hesitance, before Raditz complied.

' _Don't we risk the planet?'_ Raditz asked, even as he did as his father instructed.

Bardock gazed down at his youngest son, standing there, preparing himself. They had been going at this for a while, now, and he sensed that more was possible from Kakarot. He wasn't sure what it was, for the boy was nearly at the end of his strength, and his attacks were getting weaker, but…

It was something in his eyes. Those eyes, he had seen in his visions…

Kakarot would be the first of them to ascend. He knew it. He just had to bring it out…

' _Kakarot will find the strength to block it. I know he will…'_ he replied, causing Raditz to glance at him sharply.

Raditz frowned, glancing down at his brother dubiously. His father knew something he didn't, that was certain. But still… it was his little brother. He had grown quite attached to Kakarot since being wished to Earth, to the point where he didn't want to imagine life without him. Not just because he was his brother… Raditz felt he had another chance at life, thanks to Kakarot. His brain-addled brother had inadvertently saved Raditz from a life of slavery and suffering. He was free now, he had his family back… he owed Kakarot everything.

He had seen his brother pull some clever shit in battle. But… could Kakarot really pull this off? Was his father's faith misplaced?

He glanced at his father. Bardock had always told Raditz _he_ was capable of more, too, and it wasn't until recently that he actually started to see it. He had never known his father to be whimsical, overly proud, or… well, _wrong_. Not about battle.

And not about this.

' _I trust you, father,'_ Raditz thought back to him, earning a look from Bardock, as he put even more of his energy into the blast.

Bardock allowed himself a small smile. He and his son Raditz had always had a rocky relationship. They were both very different from one another. Raditz was distracted, introspective, unambitious. When they had first started training together when he was a cub, he had been talkative, excited, and very annoying. But, somehow, when Bardock had tried to mold him into a warrior, he had taken something away from him, and deep down, Raditz had always resented him without really knowing why. But now, they were starting to see eye to eye, and Raditz's blind faith in his father's decisions was proof of that.

He just hoped he was right about this…

Kakarot frowned as he saw the amount of energy they were gathering up. That was enough to destroy the planet! What the hell were they doing?! He couldn't block all of that!

Panicking, he met his father's eyes. They were confident, determined, and proud. "FATHER! NOOOO!" he shouted, trying to make his father stop, but it was too late, the energy blast was coming down, and it was going to hit the planet…

Not thinking, Kakarot stood in front of it, hands out, pushing his own energy out to hold it off. His feet, then his legs, sank into the crumbling rock around him, as he tried to push it back, but it kept slipping. NO! His mother, his friends, his planet…

"NOOOOO!" Kakarot shouted, pushing harder. He wouldn't lose them… he couldn't! He had to stop this attack, they all depended on him, he wouldn't fail, he wouldn't let them die!

Bardock looked on in wonder as the energy blast was pushed back, little by little, as Kakarot moved towards them, step by step. His hair was flashing gold, his eyes starting to turn a teal color, as with a loud yell, he pushed the energy ball up into the sky.

Raditz's jaw nearly dropped. "It… it's the legend…" he gasped.

Just then, Kakarot's hair and eyes turned back to normal, and he collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. Immediately, Bardock and Raditz were at his side, making sure he was still breathing. Kakarot groaned, opening his eyes. "Did… did I stop it?" he asked.

Bardock did something neither boy expected. He began to laugh out loud. He laughed, and laughed, and soon Raditz was laughing, too, and even Kakarot was giggling, though he didn't know what they were laughing at. Finally, Bardock gasped for breath, and smirked at his two sons. "This calls for a drink," he told them, and stood, walking back to their cave, followed by Raditz, who carried a very exhausted Kakarot.

Bardock had started making his own moonshine a while ago, from some fruit a human sold to him. Good moonshine was all about getting the right ingredients, and making the most of them. Apparently, the fruit had hallucinogenic effects for humans when eaten raw, so Bardock had guessed it would make a halfway decent alcohol for Saiyans, and he had been right. An hour later, they were all sitting around a fire, roasting a large animal, and passing a bottle around.

Bardock took a swig, grimacing slightly, and handed it to Raditz. Raditz, who had drunk some of the worst moonshine the galaxy had to offer, also grimaced slightly, and coughed a little, before handing the bottle to Kakarot.

Kakarot took a sniff of it, and pulled the bottle as far away from him as he could. "What _is_ this stuff, it smells awful!" he said.

Bardock smirked. The moonshine had a bit of a delayed kick to it, and the swig he'd taken a few seconds ago was starting to kick in now. "It's called moonshine, and it's s'posed to smell awful. Drink," he said.

Kakarot looked at it dubiously. "Do I have to?" he asked plaintively.

Raditz snickered, the moonshine already effecting him. "Kakarot's scared. Maybe he's still just a cub after all," he teased his brother.

Kakarot scowled at Raditz. "Am not! Take that back!" he growled.

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "Prove me wrong, then," he challenged, gesturing towards the bottle.

Frowning at what he'd gotten himself into, Kakarot brought the bottle to his lips, and swallowed deeply.

Raditz deftly caught the bottle as Kakarot doubled over in a coughing fit. Bardock and Raditz both laughed, and drank as Kakarot slowly recovered.

Kakarot felt funny. His skin felt numb, and his wounds didn't hurt as bad, and it was hard to think. He swayed a little as he sat back down on the log he had been sitting on before. "Wha's wrong wif me?" he slurred, trying to focus his eyes.

Raditz laughed, and Bardock smirked. "It's called getting drunk, Kakarot. S'good for you, sometimes. Helps ya relax," he said. Then his expression turned serious. "Kakarot. Today… when you were fighting us, what was going through your mind? Tell me everything," he said. This was, of course, the reason he had wanted to get Kakarot drunk. He needed the boy to be completely honest, and not leave anything out or overthink any part of his answer.

Kakarot frowned, thinking back. "You mean, when you made that big energy ball? And tried destroyin' the Earth?" he asked.

Raditz hiccupped, and Bardock took the bottle from him. "Yeah, that. What were you thinkin'?" he asked, then took another swig.

Kakarot blinked. "I was thinkin' you were an asshole!" he said, feeling strangely brave talking to his father under the influence of the moonshine. "An' I was thinkin', if I didn't stop that ball, everyone was gonna die. I don' want Mama or any of my friends ta die, Father. This is my planet. I won't let them die!" he said, standing unsteadily, his fists clenched as he scowled.

Raditz placed a hand on Kakarot's shoulder. "Easy, Kakarot. Battle's over, 'member? Sit down 'fore ya fall in the fire," he slurred, having taken quite a few sips while his father was talking to Kakarot earlier.

Kakarot did as he was told, and grinned goofily up at his brother. "Thanks, Raditz," he said, then giggled. "You look funny when yer drunk," he said.

Bardock, however, was thinking about what Kakarot had said. Protection. With Kakarot, it always came down to what he was protecting. His pride was not for himself, but for those he cared about. And Kakarot _did_ care, a lot, for the people around him. Even complete strangers. The people of Earth were his passion. Amazing, that the very people he had been sent here to destroy, were the source of his greatest strength.

Bardock knew he would have to look deeply within himself, and ask himself some hard questions, if he were to ever become what Kakarot was quickly becoming. Because he was stronger than Kakarot, as was Raditz, yet it was Kakarot who was achieving the legend first. It had to be in his mind. He and Raditz just needed to find what Kakarot had. Something to be passionate about, something they would give anything to protect. Something they would be afraid to lose.

He turned to Raditz. Blinked slowly. Damn, this shit had a kick to it… "Hey, Raditz," he said, earning his son's wavering attention. "You remember back when I first started trainin' you?" he asked. "Just after you finished your mother's trainin', remember?" he asked.

Raditz thought a long moment, then nodded. "Yeah, Father, what 'bout it?" he asked.

Bardock marshalled his thoughts together, then went on. "You were talkin' to me 'bout somethin', you wouldn't shut up 'bout it, but I can't remember what it was, can you?" he asked.

Raditz frowned. "Why do ya wanna know now, Father? You told me it was Worker Class shit, and not to waste my time on it," he said slowly, feeling the dull ache of old wounds.

Bardock shook his head. "Raditz… remember this. Just 'cause you're a father, don't mean you can't also be a fuckin' moron. Cubs always expect you to be perfect. They grow up when they realize you're not. So, I screwed up with you. Tough. Now, tell me what the hell you were tryin' to say, before I screwed you up," he said, scowling.

Raditz reached for the bottle, and Bardock obliged, gazing at him expectantly. Raditz took another swig, then said, "I wanted to build us all a house." He smirked, a light in his eyes. "It was gonna be strong, stronger than the houses on Vegeta, an' it was gonna have a trainin' arena, an' a sauna, an' a garden… an' even a smoke room fer Mama's kitchen…" he said. He was interrupted by the sound of snoring, and the two saiyans looked over to find that Kakarot had passed out near the fire.

Bardock grinned, shaking his head. "This house of yours… can it have a distillery?" he asked.

Raditz grinned back, the light of it reaching his eyes. "Hell, yeah, it can! I can even do better, now, we purged this one planet, an' they had the most amazing architecture…" he said, and stopped, glancing at his father. "What does this have to do with anything?" he asked, warily.

Smirking, Bardock said, "You're never this excited when you talk about fighting. It didn't occur to me when you were young, but you're just like your mother, when she starts talking about new recipes. We're warriors, Raditz, but that shouldn't mean that's the only thing we can do. And, it's okay to enjoy something other than fighting, so long as you don't lose your edge. Maybe, if I had let you spend more time on what you liked…"

"Then the house I built would have been destroyed, along with the rest of Vegeta," Raditz replied, scowling.

Bardock gazed at him for a long moment. "When we get back to the others, Raditz, I want you to build something. Get all the stuff you need, and just do it. Consider that the next part of your training," he said.

Raditz frowned. "You want me to build a house?" he asked dubiously.

Bardock shook his head. "No, Raditz. I want you to build your dream. Put your heart and soul into it. I want you to make something that gets you excited just thinking about it," he said. When Raditz was going to speak, he put up a hand. "I won't tell you why, so don't even ask. I just want you to do it. Make sure it's your very best work, I won't accept anything less," he commanded.

Raditz blinked at that, then grinned. "Yes, sir," he said, feeling mystified, yet excited.

Bardock took another swig of moonshine. Something to lose. Kakarot had his. With any luck, Raditz would find his. So… what was Bardock's?

Raditz moved the forgotten animal off the fire, and the two of them ate to their hearts' content, thinking of today's events, and what was to come.

It wouldn't be long now…


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Okay, so, Red Ribbon saga gets kinda long, so we're gonna shorten it up a bit. The girls are splitting up, the guys are getting involved, and it's gonna be a bloodbath, so hang on!**

 **And, yeah, last chapter had Goku getting drunk. I do not advocate giving alcohol to children. These are fictional characters, and not necessarily good parents.**

 **Lastly, I haven't been good about responding to reviews, so I'm going to hit the most recent ones here:**

 **thewittywhy: Aww, thanks! I am trying to make a more realistic version. I think, because it was originally a parody of anime, that no one realizes just how deep and well-thought-out Dragon Ball really was, with intricate story lines and foreshadowing, even between DB and DBZ. It's a lot like, giving an intricately carved statue to a child to play with. The child doesn't know what he has, but when he gets older and actually looks at it, he realizes what he's taken for granted. That's what I'm wanting to expose a little in my fic.**

 **lainehalsey: Thanks! I'll try, even when it looks like I'm not updating, I'm still working on it, I'll let you guys know if I ever just give up, lol!**

 **divineboss2000: Yeah, but I think that Snow was a bit underwritten (she was only a side character after all), but she has a lot of potential. I mean, how many little kids do you know, who, upon finding a frozen body in the middle of a snowstorm, will actually just drag that body back to their house, no panicking or anything? Snow is made of stern stuff, and no attention is given to that at all. Also, Eighter is more of a symbol to me than anything. In Toriyama's work, he was the other end of the spectrum between pacifism and tyranny, with Goku being in the middle, but more on the side of pacifism. Toriyama used Eighter to appeal to Goku's gentler side in the middle of a LOT of conflict, and to drive home the point that it's okay to fight if it's to protect someone. I have a bit of a darker point, and I use Eighter to show that doing nothing while innocent people are being hurt is just as bad as hurting them yourself.**

 **darkfang79: Hehe, thanks! And, you've pretty much got it with Bardock, but it will take a bit for him to truly embrace it.**

 **Bloody-Asphode11: Hehe, what do you think Bardock's gonna do? Probably not what you're thinking, Bardock's not that messed up. Also… yeah. I used the name Cabba, thinking maybe I'd heard it before, but I didn't realize it was a DBS character. This is NOT the same Cabba. As for who he is? Hehe… that's the joke.**

 **Nexus the 13** **th** **: I thought long and hard about how to answer you without sounding mean. Here's what I got: :P Doin' my best, buddy. For a discussion on whether or not Goku can become Super Saiyan at this point, please see the author's note below.**

 **Im Not a Hoe: Thanks! And more will be coming with Raditz. I felt he needed to be more fleshed-out, and I've seen variations between Raditz the Idiot, Raditz the Asshole, Raditz the Natural Warrior, Raditz the Weakling, and (shudder) Raditz the Prince's Sex Toy. I always felt that there must be a reason he wasn't very strong, and a plausible reason is that his real passion in life had been squashed when he was young, leaving him with a life of fighting out of necessity. So… why not Raditz the Architect? (Besides, I kinda needed an architect… hehe…)**

 **And now… on with the story!**

Captain Black loved his job. He really did. The world was a chaotic mess, even as people talked about uniting all the kingdoms under one banner of peace, no one wanted to be the ones to step up and _do_ something about it. No one except them. The Red Ribbon Army was all about that, stepping up, taking charge, doing what had to be done to see that law and order was brought to e _veryone_ , not just metropolitan areas like West City. Once they had all seven Dragon Balls, the Red Ribbon Army would rule this world, and they wouldn't have to hire mercenaries to work for them, people would volunteer in droves. Crime would be eliminated. Wars would be eliminated. There would be unity. There would be peace.

But, sometimes, he felt like Commander Red didn't have faith in the vision of the Red Ribbon Army. Which was odd, since he'd created it in the first place. Somewhere along the line, Captain Black thought, Commander Red had lost focus, had become distracted. For instance, the way he was going after the Dragon Balls. The Red Ribbon Army had only recently learned of their existence, but instead of taking the time and money to perfect their Dragon Ball detection equipment, he started going after them immediately, wasting time and manpower. Not to mention, some of the people he'd promoted. Ruthlessness was a good quality to have in a commander, but some of the officers went too far. Just today, General Blue had a man unceremoniously executed for picking his nose. It was no wonder they were losing people left and right.

Yet, Commander Red doted on the General, giving him the best equipment and men that they had to offer. Meanwhile, they still hadn't heard from General White. Given that the older man, who had faithfully served the Red Ribbon Army since its inception, had been relegated to the most inhospitable location, with few men and a handful of robots, Captain Black wouldn't be surprised if his entire squad had either frozen to death, or defected. And, was Commander Red concerned?

Not nearly enough.

Captain Black came to the door to Commander Red's office, pressing the button for entry. When it was granted, he walked in, a grim look on his face. Commander Red was on the phone, ordering food, of all things, and Captain Black resisted the urge to roll his eyes as his Commander finished his conversation and hung up. "Yes, Captain Black?" the short Commander asked, annoyance in his voice.

Captain Black set his jaw. "The Dragon Ball in General White's sector appears to be moving. We are not certain exactly where, but its general location has shifted, which can only mean that someone has found it," he reported.

Commander Red scowled. "Still no word from General White?" he asked.

Captain Black shook his head. "He may be dead, sir," he said, not wishing to say what the alternative was. General White had been a good man, he would have made a great Commander, which was probably the reason Commander Red had sent him so far away.

"Or he's defected," Commander Red said, sounding disgusted. "Send Colonel Silver after the Dragon Ball that's moving, he'll find it. Let him know that, if he doesn't, I'll send someone else… for his head," he threatened.

Captain Black bowed, then left. Inwardly, he sighed. If General White _had_ defected, Captain Black was only sorry he hadn't asked _him_ to defect, as well. After today, he just might have considered it…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blackened stumps and ash were all that remained of the forest that once covered the mountain. Snow swallowed hard, the scene reminding her too closely of what had become of her village. With all the Red Ribbon Army vehicles patrolling the area, it was obvious who had done this.

"Shush, now," Gine said, as Ruta growled. She took her cub out of the pouch she wore on her back, gazing around them. "Remember this, Ruta. Fire is bad. This is what it does. Bad fire," she instructed, frowning.

"Bad Red Ribbon," Snow corrected, kneeling at the side of a dead animal. It was a monkey, and hadn't been burned… it had been shot in the head. "Who would shoot a monkey?" she asked, shaking her head in dismay.

Gine growled at the sight, causing Ruta to tense up. She had become aware of the existence of the primates on Earth, when Panchy had compared her tail to that of one of these creatures. Many planets had variations of one kind or another, and on her own planet, before the Enlightenment, before King Vegeta, Saiyans, too, had been treated like animals, by the Toefels. So, it was not difficult to feel a bit of kinship with the creatures.

These Red Ribbon humans were no better than the Toefels had been. They were worse, even, since they treated their own kind the same way. "These Red Ribbon _vermin_ must be stopped," she spat, glaring.

Snow blinked at that. Gine was always so kind… _tough_ , but kind. To see her angry was… scary. But it made her feel a little bit better. Like, maybe, she could be that scary, too. Maybe, they could make the Red Ribbon Army go hide in _their_ basements…

Snow stood, wiping ash off onto the yellow t-shirt Bulma had given her. This area was not the year-long winter she was used to, so she had traded her sweaters for cooler clothes.

When Bulma had gone through the data from the Red Ribbon Army's computer at Muscle Tower, she and Gine had decided the best thing for their group to do was split up, find the rest of the Dragon Balls all at once, then arrive at Red Ribbon Headquarters together, so they could take them down unawares. They didn't want to leave any sections of the Red Ribbon Army to run away when they took down the headquarters, since they would just start the whole thing up all over again. They had to get all of the little parts first, _then_ go after the head.

Snow pulled the Dragon Ball she was carrying out of her backpack. It was glowing a little. "Gine, does this mean we're close?" she asked her mentor.

Gine glanced at the ball quizzically. "I think so. Bulma mentioned something about them glowing when they were together. What does the radar say?" she asked, absently letting her struggling cub down to stretch her limbs. Ruta had reached the phase where she was crawling and pouncing, and typically it was good for her to get plenty of exercise now.

Snow put the Dragon Ball away and pulled out the radar. It showed two balls close together, and she pressed the button on top to narrow the focus. The two balls became farther apart, but the ball wasn't that far away. "It should be right around here," she said, and began to walk.

Gine reached down to pick up Ruta, but found she was nowhere in sight. "Ruta!" she called once, but though she strained her ears, she heard nothing. She growled.

Snow looked around frantically, seeing the problem, and frowned worriedly. "The Red Ribbon is still here, they'll shoot her!" she said, her eyes wide. She set her jaw. "Gine, I'll be fine, I'll find the Dragon Ball myself, if you want to-"

Gine frowned for a moment, then shook her head. "No, Snow. Ruta is a Saiyan. There aren't any innocent people in this forest, only Red Ribbon scum, so Ruta can play. It might be just what she needs, she's been pretty cooped up lately," she said, sounding much more relaxed.

Snow's eyes widened. "You…you're not worried for her safety?" she asked.

Gine smirked. "Of course I am. That's why I let her play," she answered.

"Huh? But… I don't understand," Snow said, frowning.

Gine gazed at her patiently. "How did you become so cautious, Snow? Were you born that way?" she asked.

"No," Snow replied.

"Did you become this cautious from your parents constantly nagging you about possible dangers?" Gine asked.

Snow thought about it for a moment. "A little, but not really. I still sometimes did stuff that Mom and Dad told me not to…" she said quietly, the talk of her parents bringing up bad memories.

Gine nodded. "You became this cautious, Snow, because someone bad came along, and took away everything you cared about. You survived by becoming cautious, and it's a lesson you'll never, ever forget," she said softly. "In the same way, Ruta needs to learn to become cautious. She won't learn it by me scooping her up and keeping her from every possible danger. She'll only learn it by getting hurt a little, and it's better she learn it now, when I'm close by to keep her from any _real_ danger," she said, and looked Snow over. "You, on the other hand, my little one, have learned caution well. So, let's learn how to be dangerous. You're going to help me take out these Red Ribbon bastards. With all of their attention on us, we'll increase Ruta's chances of escaping theirs, don't you think?" she asked pleasantly.

Snow frowned a little. "But… I'm not strong, like you. What can I do?" she asked, confused, and a little nervous. She had accepted Gine's offer to train her before, and was dedicated to that task, but they hadn't had much time to practice. Mostly, training so far had been Snow trying to stay on her feet while Gine tripped her over and over. She still wasn't very good at _that_ , though she was getting better.

Gine smiled. "There's only one way to find out what you can do, little one. That is to try different things, over and over. You know you are capable of doing whatever it takes to survive," she said, her expression now serious, and Snow tried not to flinch at the reminder of what she'd done. "You will do so again. Survive, at all costs," she said. Her eyes grew hard. "This is battle, Snow. You, me, and Ruta, will only be safe once every Red Ribbon soldier on this mountain is dead. It isn't pleasant, it isn't fun, but if you do it quickly, it will be over. These men will stop at nothing to get what they want, you know this better than anyone. So, it's up to us to stop them. Find what you need to get the job done, and do it. Don't let them take you down. That is your mission," she said to the girl. "After that, we can come back and find the Dragon Ball. They can't make their wish unless they have all seven anyway, and we have one with us."

Snow swallowed hard, and nodded, putting her Dragon Radar away. She clenched her jaw, and her eyes turned hard. "Ready, ma'am," she said, and Gine gave her a single nod. With that, she turned, and led the way in the direction from which they had heard digging machines and yelling earlier.

Snow followed, fear kick-starting her brain to think of what she needed to do next.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Colonel Silver surveyed the area, a cold chill going up his spine. He had come expecting to dress down this unit's commanding officer, to threaten the men a little, and to beat up whoever it was who had the Dragon Ball from General White's camp; even if it was the man, himself.

He had not expected to arrive in hell.

All around him, Red Ribbon soldiers lay, pieces of them strewn about everywhere. Some had heads or limbs ripped clean from their bodies, some had been bitten or clawed to death, one had even been partially eaten, even though this burned husk of a forest held no animals of any kind. Quite a few others had been shot, and it looked like one of the soldiers had been pushed into the blade of one of the lumber machines they had used to start cutting down the forest, before they decided to burn it. Not one of them was left alive.

A sudden sound had Colonel Silver whipping around. There, on the ground before him, was… he didn't know _what_ it was. It looked like a baby girl, a toddler, with incredibly long, spiky black hair, and a tail that waved behind her, like a monkey's. Her face and chest were covered with blood, and Silver had the fleeting thought that this creature must have been what had eaten some of his men, when it pounced on him.

Colonel Silver was no fool. His gun was out before she reached him, and he fired, hitting her. She landed to his side, whimpering, and he heard a snarl coming from behind him. Instantly he turned, just in time to receive a rather large hole in his stomach. Before him was a little red haired girl, covered in blood and soot, with a scowl on her face… and a standard issue rocket launcher in her hands. "Don't you _dare_ touch her!" she snarled, as Silver's life seeped out of him, and he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was her standing over him, with his gun in her hand, pointing at his head. "Get off my planet," she snarled, and pulled the trigger.

Shakily, Snow dropped the gun onto the dead man's chest, her eyes instantly going to where Ruta had fallen. She had been looking everywhere for Ruta, who had seemed to find the fighting much more amusing than whatever had distracted her before. She swallowed hard as she slowly made her way to the cub, her right leg trailing behind her. When she got there, she found Ruta was crying, which made her sigh in relief. A crying cub was not a dead cub. Closer examination showed Ruta's arm had been grazed by the bullet. She tore off a piece of her not-so-clean t-shirt, and tied it around the wound to stop the bleeding. "It's okay, Ruta. It hurts, I know, but it won't kill you. See? I got one, too," she said, pointing to her leg, where a similar piece of t-shirt was tied, though the entire area was stained red. "Your mama's worried about you, let's find her, huh?" she asked, pulling the cub close to her.

Ruta wrapped her tail around Snow's wrist, and Snow tried to stand, but the pain in her leg was too much, and she sat back down. "Okay, maybe we'll just wait for her here," she said wryly, as Ruta whimpered.

It didn't take long. Gine arrived, a look of fury on her face, covered with blood and soot, though it didn't look like any of it was hers. Her eyes landed on Snow and Ruta, and her expression melted into one of relief, then concern. In an instant, she was at their side, looking Ruta over.

"Bullet just grazed her arm," Snow said, and Gine looked the wound over, tightening the tourniquet Snow had made. Her tail coiled around her daughter's, and Ruta sighed contentedly, her eyes fluttering in sleep. Gine's eyes turned to Snow's leg, and she looked it over, frowning.

"Ruta's was just a scratch, but yours… the bullet's still in there," she said, her eyes meeting Snow's. The girl could tell that Gine was holding back a large well of concern and anger, and knew her fury was all aimed at the Red Ribbon Army.

Then, Gine's words sunk in, and Snow frowned. "If the bullet's still in there, then… how do I… _oh,"_ she said, swallowing hard. "Can… can you help me? I… I don't wanna do it myself…" she said, her lip quivering.

Gine gave her a knowing look, and nodded. She yanked the leather strap off one of the soldiers' guns, and gave it to Snow. "Bite down on this, it will help keep you from biting your tongue when I do this. It's going to hurt a lot at first, but then it will start to get better," she told the girl.

Snow nodded, going pale, and Gine unwrapped the tourniquet. "Safest way to do this is to fire an energy blast to push the bullet all the way through," she said, pointing a finger directly above the bullet hole. "It should miss the bone and any major arteries, and the blast should cauterize the wound from the inside. Are you ready?" she asked. At Snow's nod, she focused her energy, and fired a tiny blast straight through the girl's leg, sending the bullet out the other side. Snow screamed, tears streaming down her face, and Gine looked the wound over, nodding. "There. That should heal up just fine," she said, and gently wiped the tears from Snow's soot-covered face. "Now, how about we get somewhere cleaner, huh?" she asked.

Snow swallowed hard. "What about… the Dragon Ball?" she asked.

Gine gave her a look. "You two are more important to me than any stupid ball, I don't care how many wishes it grants! Now. I think you two have done your part in this battle, and these Red Ribbon humans have more firepower than I anticipated. So I'm taking you two somewhere safe," she said, picking up Ruta and placing her in the pouch on her back. Then she lifted Snow into her arms and took off into the air.

By sundown, Snow and Ruta were clean and safe on Mount Paozu. Gine had given Snow one of her own shirts to wear, and a gun, and told her that if anyone with a tail came by, she should trust them. But if they didn't have a tail…

Shoot to kill.

With that, Gine had left the two alone, following the Dragon Radar back to the burned down forest. With the one in the backpack she had taken from Snow, that made two. Then she would see to it that her other girls were holding their own. She was furious with herself for underestimating this Red Ribbon Army, and had almost gotten her daughter killed, or at least seriously hurt. And Snow had been shot. She sometimes forgot how weak these humans were. She would remedy that. Snow was a warrior inside, Gine could see it. That was the only reason she trusted her cub to her care.

 **A/N: Okay, so yeah, last chapter had Goku flashing Super for a moment. I have a few reasons why this might be possible. The last reviewer brought up strength and need. As for strength, he's way stronger than he would have been in canon at this point, since training with his father and brother. Bardock, at his current level of strength, was able to go Super Saiyan. Not saying Goku's at Bardock's level, but he's able to fight him, at least. As for need, Goku actually has more in this story, since he knows full well what will happen to his planet, has felt loss, and is constantly having to fight to keep the Earth safe. In the canon, he watched Krillin get killed in front of him, on a planet that wasn't even his. In this one, he remembers crushing his Grandpa to death, as well as his mission to destroy the Earth, and so he knows full well what can happen, and how easy it would be. Plus, he's on the planet he cares so much about. And, if this isn't realistic enough, then I give you, Goten – the baby who was born with the ability to turn Super before he could remember doing it, just because his daddy spent soooo much time as a Super Saiyan prior to his conception. If Toriyama can get away with the inheritance of acquired characteristics (for instance, a child inheriting a scar in a certain spot, just because his father got cut there before the child was conceived; or Goten inheriting the ability to turn Super Saiyan without even trying, because his father was Super when he was conceived), multiple personality disorder resulting in actual visible changes in hair and eye color, and a world where one species can have both sentient and non-sentient members, then I can get away with Super having more to do with the need, and less to do with the strength, neh? In short, if you poke this crap hard enough, you end up with poop on a stick, Arale! Just sit back and enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28

"So you were actually going to _wish_ for a _boyfriend?!_ " Hasky asked incredulously, as she steered around another coral reef. She and Bulma had taken a minisub once they realized the Dragon Ball was under the ocean.

Bulma scowled, never taking her eyes away from her instruments. "Yeah? What's wrong with that?" she asked, frowning. "Two degrees to the left," she said, and Hasky made the adjustment.

"I don't know… it's just… you were basically asking a giant mystical dragon to hook you up with someone. What would a dragon know about boys, anyway?" Hasky asked, shaking her head.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "More than you," she retorted.

Hasky smirked. "You mistake my preference for lack of experience with anything else. I've played the field, dated my share of boys. In my line of work, it's important to be… _flexible_ ," she said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Half a degree to the right," Bulma said, as Hasky adjusted. "What I lack in experience, I make up for in research. Every girl wants to find love, and almost every girl gets it wrong the first time. I just wanted to skip all of that, and get it right the first time, you know? And look what I did, I made the same mistake every other girl makes; I fell for the first guy who smiled at me, and ended up with a guy who likes to smile at _every girl he meets_. And, by 'smile', I _do_ mean something else…" she growled.

Hasky shrugged. "Well, at least you had an adventure. That's what being single is all about, you know. You should enjoy it. You know, travel, taste the local _cuisine_ , then move onto the next place with your memories and _nothing else,"_ she said.

Bulma glanced up, scowling. "I'll taste the _'cuisine'_ when I find some worth my time, and not before! Just because I wanted to wish for a boyfriend, doesn't mean I'm the kind of girl to give it up to just anybody," she said indignantly.

Hasky sighed. " _Virgins_. They all think they're Queen of the Land, just because they've never had _fun_. Truth is, Bulma, if you do find a man who's suave, debonair, and knows exactly what to say and how to hit all the right spots… it will be because of all the _sex_ he's had with other women before he met you. If you ever _do_ find a boy your age who's still a virgin, then he's going to be just as awkward and thoughtless as _you_ are. So, if it's desirable for _them_ to gain skill through experience, then why not for us?" she pointed out.

Bulma frowned. "I'm not thoughtless!" she protested. "We're still above the Dragon Ball, somehow. Maybe it's below the ocean floor?" she wondered aloud. "A cave or something?" Hasky gazed out the viewport, looking for anything resembling a cave. "It's just, I know it sounds narcissistic, but I'm waiting for someone who's perfect. Well… no one's _perfect_. But I'm holding out for the best the world has to offer. I won't settle for less, no matter how _'fun'_ it might be, or how inexperienced or awkward it makes me. I don't think it's wrong of me to wait," she insisted.

"There's an opening up ahead, could that be it?" Hasky asked.

Bulma blinked, studying the readout. "Yes, that's it! Take that down, the tunnel should lead us to the Dragon Ball," she said, and smiled. "Do you think the others are having as easy a time as we are?" she asked.

Hasky laughed at that. "Not a chance. You're the only one lucky enough to get _me_ on her team," she said.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. My planning and tech didn't help out at _all_ ," she added wryly.

"Oh, did I hurt your pride, _princess_?" Hasky mocked, earning a glare from Bulma. "Easy, there, just kidding. We never could have found that base without your instruments, and your little microband thing is amazing, I'm totally keeping this," she said, glancing at the device on her wrist. "I was able to set the charges right in the middle of camp with this; otherwise, there might have been survivors. You really should have come with me," she said, casting a quick glance at Bulma. "That General Blue was actually kind of hot. Almost a shame to blow him to pieces," she said, shrugging.

Bulma frowned. She was still coming to terms with the fact that she had helped destroy an entire military base, with living people in it. Well… _she_ hadn't done it herself, but she had helped, just like she had helped with Muscle Tower. It still felt… _horrible_. "How do you do it, Hasky?" she asked, her voice small, almost causing Hasky to look away from what she was doing at the change in her tone. "How does killing people not bother you?" she asked.

Hasky sighed. Virgin, indeed. "By remembering it's either us or them, princess. By remembering that, if they got their hands on us, they'd do unspeakable things to us before slitting our throats. And also," she said, her eyes narrowed, "by remembering that, if these monsters _get_ their wish, they'll make lives miserable for everyone on Earth for years to come. They're already cutting into my business, I don't want to live my life _ruled_ by them, do you?" she asked.

Bulma shook her head. "No, I guess not," she relented. Then she scowled. "And stop calling me princess!"

Hasky laughed as they made their way through the underwater tunnels.

It didn't take them long to find the Dragon Ball, and they even happened upon something Hasky liked even better – pirate treasure! Getting through the booby traps was a little tricky, but between the two of them, they handled it easily. In no time, they had the treasure loaded up in a capsule, the Dragon Ball in hand, and they were on their way out of the ocean and to their next target: Red Ribbon Headquarters.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, what are we walking into?" Mai asked, cutting a swath of vegetation out of their way with a machete. This jungle was unforgiving, even though she had discarded her customary trench coat and wore only her green cargo pants and a black tank top, she was still drenched with sweat. Launch was not much better, her blonde hair pulled back off of her neck, scowling as she hacked away with her own machete, as though she were fighting some kind of enemy instead of just stubborn jungle grass.

"Can't you see it? It's a goddamned jungle," Launch retorted, frustrated.

Mai narrowed her eyes. "I meant, Violet. Anything I should know?" she asked, focused on the task at hand.

Launch frowned, and then shrugged. "Well… she likes animals. And money. And explosions. You know, typical girl stuff," she said.

Mai blinked at that, and was silent for a long moment, before stating, "Launch, I don't think either of us would know what a typical girl likes."

Launch wasn't listening, however. With a battle cry, she decimated the foliage around them, hacking away with the machete until they were in a small clearing. She panted, her face red, her eyes flashing angrily.

Mai's eyes were wide, and she looked around at the bits of plant everywhere. "So… pregnancy hormones, huh?" she asked. When Launch's glare turned to her, she lifted her hands in surrender. "Whoa, kill the plants, not me," she said.

"You two are lucky none of the local tribes are nearby," a voice said from behind them, and Launch and Mai turned to see a woman with short purple hair, wearing army fatigues and a straw hat. She had her hands in her pockets, and was chewing what Mai thought looked like bubble gum.

Launch's glare turned to a grin. "Violet. You got my message," she said, smirking.

Violet shrugged. "You said three ways, right? This our third?" she asked, getting right down to business.

Launch glanced at Mai, then shook her head. "Nah, Hasky's the third, she's on her way. This is Mai," she introduced the black-haired woman. "Mai, meet Colonel Violet."

"Just Violet," the purple-haired woman replied. "Red Ribbon's a joke, they hand these titles out to just about anyone. Think I had to do anything special to become a Colonel? I just showed up with the right name, and got promoted. Commander Red's got a thing for colors," she explained.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Sounds like my last job," she said, shaking her head. "My partner was hired because his name was Shu, and mine was Mai. Supposed to be some kind of joke, I guess," she remarked.

"Shu mai. Dumplings. I get it," Violet said, looking Mai over warily. "If you're not in it for the money, then why? You want the Dragon Balls?" she asked.

Mai just shrugged, and Launch spoke up, as she tended to do for Mai, back when they were small. "Mai's along for kicks. Speakin' of Dragon Balls, did ya get it?" she asked.

Violet raised an eyebrow, and pulled a small orange ball from her pocket. "They don't look like much," she said, gazing at the thing.

Launch smirked. "Yeah, but looks ain't everything," she reminded her.

Mai frowned. "We need to take care of the rest of your unit," she said seriously, watching Violet closely. She may not have liked the Red Ribbon Army, but she had also worked with her men for a while, and might be attached.

Violet, however, merely shrugged. "Already done. I only came out here with a handful, and I fed the last two of them to a crocodile before coming to meet you here," she said.

Launch's eyes narrowed. "You're a cold one, Violet," she said, but Mai was pulling out the Dragon Radar.

"That means it's time," she said, and glanced up at Violet. "You said you could get us in?" she asked.

Violet nodded. "Sure, but you'll have to look the part. You got uniforms?"

Launch shifted her backpack. "Got 'em. We'll get dressed on the way, while you tell us on what we need to know. Then… it's play time," she said, grinning.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chi-chi sat alone in the room, her hands tied behind her back… and Eight's head across the room, on the floor, staring lifelessly up at her. Her entire world felt like quicksand around her, but she knew two things for certain.

The first was, she wasn't dead yet. The Red Ribbon Army had shot down their helicopter, and Eight had been blown to pieces because he used his own body to protect her. Captain Yellow, a large yellow tiger in a uniform, had confiscated her Dragon Radar, her battle axe, and had her tied up and placed in this storage room, with the intention of interrogating her for information.

The second thing she knew for certain was, leaving her alive was the worst mistake the Red Ribbon Army had ever made. Because she was going to get out of this. She was going to wish her people back to life.

And woe betide anyone who got in her way…

 **A/N: Muwahahaha! Everyone else seems to be having it easy except for Chi-chi… I'm so mean. I really do like her, though, you'll see why I did it this way in the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Okay… now to get the guys involved. Well… Kakarot, at least. Believe it or not, the Red Ribbon Army is NOT the main conflict of this story, it's just what gets a lot of the characters together. Krillin and Yamcha will be making an appearance after my version of the Red Ribbon saga, and we'll also see Tien and Chioutzu. I'm serious about those underused characters, guys… if you remember someone who made just one or two appearances, please review and give me some names so I can look them up and try to use them! Not just girls, guys too. I used the girls first, because I wanted Gine to get her school up and running, but she's not the only one concerned about defending the Earth. And the Earth will need some defense, because shit's gonna hit the fan…**

Bardock landed outside their house on Mount Paozu, and immediately tensed. He smelled cooked meat, which meant that someone had been here recently, but when he inspected the fire pit outside, the bones and half of the meat had been left, which wasn't like Gine at all.

His sense of smell and hearing told him there were two people inside the hut.

And only one of them smelled Saiyan.

When Raditz and Kakarot landed, he gestured to them, and they fell in behind him, slowly approaching the hut. He could almost feel Kakarot wondering what all the fuss was about, but he had been trained well, and followed Bardock with the utmost caution. Reaching out, Bardock whisked the door open, being careful not to break it off, taking in everything inside at once.

A small red-haired child was aiming a gun at him, the look in her eye telling him she wasn't afraid to shoot. To her left, a small cub growled, glaring at him from beneath a large mass of spiky black hair, ready to pounce.

Behind him, Raditz and Kakarot looked inside, but did not move, instinctively knowing the next moments were important.

"Put the gun down," Bardock said, not taking his eyes off the cub. "You're scaring the cub."

The red-head merely narrowed her eyes. "You Red Ribbon?" she demanded, her gun still aimed straight at his chest.

Blinking in confusion at what a Red Ribbon was, the Saiyan growled, "I'm Bardock. Put down the gun," he repeated. He didn't want the girl to miss and hit his cub, who was still growling, watching him closely, waiting for him to let his guard down.

"Bardock… Gine's mate," the red-head said softly, and lowered her gun just as the cub pounced.

In an instant, Bardock's tail came unwrapped from around his waist, and the cub hit the far wall.

"RUTA!" Snow cried out, and moved to defend her, but was held back by strong hands. A boy, not much older than she was, held her back, watching the scene unfold with a determined scowl. Snow was about to yell at him to let her go, but Ruta was getting back up, snarling as she regarded Bardock. Bardock, for his part, merely stood there with a smirk, watching the cub, as though daring her to attack again. Accepting the challenge, Ruta pounced again, only to be smacked against the wall once more with Bardock's tail. Snow struggled against the boy who was holding her, wondering just what he was made out of, it was like struggling against steel. Snarling, she bit him, trying to get him to release his grip, but though the boy hissed in pain, his grip only got harder, and he still didn't look at her, his eyes on Bardock beating up a defenseless baby.

Well… maybe not so defenseless. Ruta got back up, glaring, though she was swaying a little. Bardock watched her closely, to see what she would do. Showing her teeth, she crouched, preparing for another attack. Bardock made no movement, awaiting it patiently, though his smirk grew. Ruta pounced, this time towards his legs, but Bardock wasn't falling for it, and reached down, grabbing her by the tail.

Instantly, Ruta went limp, and whimpered lightly. Bardock held her up so he could see her face beneath all that hair. Instinctively, Ruta's hands went towards his face, reaching for something to grasp, and Bardock readjusted his hold on her, so that he was holding her body, and not her tail. Her lower lip trembled, and she looked like she was going to cry, but Bardock's tail came up to brush against hers, in a gesture Snow had seen Gine do a hundred times with Ruta, and both girls relaxed.

Finally, Bardock turned his attention to Snow, who Kakarot had released. She was wounded, her leg was wrapped tightly in white cloth, but he didn't notice any blood seeping through the wrappings, so she must be healing. He recognized the shirt she wore as one of Gine's, and the girl practically reeked of his mate. That, and her misguided attempts to protect Ruta from what she perceived as danger, told him all he needed to know about her. "You're one of Gine's, aren't you?" he said, more than asked.

Snow blinked. "You… you know?" she asked, confused.

Bardock shrugged. "Not hard to figure out. What did you say this one's name was? Ruta?" he asked. Snow nodded. He smirked, looking down at the cub. "Yeah, she kinda looks like my mother. Stubborn, too. She'll make a great warrior," he said proudly, as his sons came close to look.

Kakarot grinned at Ruta. "Hey, Raditz, it's a girl you!" he said, as Raditz brushed his tail against the new cub's.

Raditz shot him a glare, then glanced down at the cub. "This one's Kakarot. You can eat him, if you like," he told her with a smirk.

Kakarot glared at her, his lips turned up into a smirk as he brushed his own tail against hers. "Just _try_ it, Ruta," he dared menacingly. This caused the cub to giggle, and pounce out of Bardock's arms and onto Kakarot's face, who made a show of trying to get her off. When all was said and done, Snow had relaxed considerably, and Bardock had gone off to get them something to eat.

Dinner was somewhat less civilized than what she'd come to expect, and she realized the lengths to which Gine had gone to fit in with the humans. Bardock gave Ruta strips of raw meat, which she devoured hungrily, and Kakarot had a hunk of it, too, prior to cooking, just for good measure. After dinner, the saiyans all got into a bath together, with Ruta, but even though Kakarot had invited Snow to join them, she politely declined, and went to bathe in the stream, as she'd done the last few days they'd been here. She _was_ a girl, after all…

As they prepared for bed, she asked Kakarot why his father had attacked Ruta. Kakarot had looked at her, confused, stating Bardock had never attacked Ruta. Ruta had attacked her father, Kakarot had pointed out, and he was just showing her that he was stronger, so she would trust him. Snow thought about that a lot as they turned in for the night, curling up on the floor together, Ruta sleeping snuggled against Snow as she had since her mother left, the others curled up around them. Gine had insisted that Ruta get hurt a little, that getting hurt would teach her caution. In a way, Snow supposed that getting hurt by her father for fighting him would teach her to be cautious of upsetting him. But, trusting him? Snow wasn't sure how that all worked out. Maybe it was a Saiyan thing, who knew?

By mid-morning the next day, Snow had filled them in on what's been going on, and Kakarot asked Bardock for permission to go help. Bardock granted it, but he and Raditz stayed behind, with Ruta and Snow. Soon Raditz, too, left them, presumably to go build something, leaving her alone with Bardock. Which wasn't really as bad as Snow had worried it might be; Ruta's father was a pretty quiet guy, and kept to himself. In a way, he reminded Snow of Dr. Flappe, the old hermit that lived outside Jingle Village before it was burned to the ground. Snow used to go play out on Dr. Flappe's property, and the old man had taken kindly to her, since she didn't press him for information or disturb him. She used the same approach with Bardock, avoided asking him anything, or getting between him and Ruta for any reason. She watched Ruta while Bardock was away, playing the games with her that Gine often did, and Bardock regularly brought a dead animal of some kind to cook, which Snow did gratefully, giving raw strips of meat to Ruta first. A comfortable silence had settled over Mount Paozu, punctuated by the giggles and growls of a Saiyan cub.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upa's father had always taught him that life was meant to be simple.

Every morning, they would wake with the sun. The land provided food, water, and shelter for them. They made tools from what they found, to get what they needed. They guarded the Tower. It didn't need to be any more complicated than that.

Every day, Upa learned from his father the skills he would need to fend for himself when his father was gone. For one day, his father told him, his time guarding the Tower would be over, and Upa's would begin. And he would pass his knowledge on to his own children, and they to theirs, and the Tower would always be protected, fulfilling the promise their family had made over a thousand years ago. It wasn't complicated.

And then, the volcano erupted. It was a bad omen. So, too, was the strange orange ball with the four red stars buried within it, that shot out of the volcano.

Upa's father Bora had shielded his son with his own body, taking the flaming rocks upon himself. Bora was a big, strong man, and though it hurt, he was none the worse for wear, not even when the strange orange ball hit him. When the rain of fire was over, Upa picked up the ball, dropping it at first because of the heat, and picking it up again. He had thought it beautiful, and his father had let him keep it.

Now he wished he'd never laid eyes on that cursed ball….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot's blood boiled as he flew through the sky, scowling at the Dragon Radar in his hands. _Chi-chi._ It seemed like a lifetime ago, when he and Chi-chi were looking for the Bancho Fan to put out the flames of her castle in the Ox Kingdom. And now, her entire kingdom was destroyed, the Ox King, too… and all because of this Red Ribbon Army wanting the Dragon Balls.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. He had been training when it happened, training with his father, and they really weren't that far away, given how fast they could fly. While he had been having fun with his family, his friend had lost hers, and all of her people. What if he had been there? He would have stopped it, somehow. This Red Ribbon Army had guns, but they were human, and Kakarot could have taken them easily. If he'd been there. If he'd known.

His teeth clenched as he increased his speed. He had to find them, he had to help. His mother was helping, Bulma and Launch were helping, Chi-chi was helping. He would help, too. He wouldn't let any more villages get destroyed by this Red Ribbon Army. Not on _his_ watch….

The radar beeped, and Kakarot stopped, looking down. Below him he could see a couple of tiny dots moving around. They were people, and they were staring up at him. Kakarot scowled, wondering if these guys were with the Red Ribbon Army. If they were, then they were as good as dead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chi-chi looked down at the soldier, a glare on her face. Her hands and feet were still tied, and he had made the mistake of thinking that made her helpless. Yet, she still managed to trip him when he got close enough, and crush his throat with her elbow when he landed, causing him to suffocate and die. "I'm no one's prisoner," she spat, and searched his body for a knife. Once she found it, getting free was a simple matter, as was retrieving her battle axe. She cast a look down at Eight's head, and, kneeling, closed his lifeless eyes shut. "You saved me," she whispered, swallowing hard. "You were very brave, in the end." Then, she stood, wiping tears away from her face, her eyes hard. There would be time for mourning later. Right now, she was still in an enemy camp.

Just then, shouting could be heard, and Chi-chi listened closely. They had located the Dragon Ball. Ever since the volcano had erupted and destroyed the Dragon Radar they had taken from Chi-chi, as well as the crew that had gone down into the volcano to retrieve the ball, they had been unable to get a good fix on it. However, now it seemed they have, and were on the move. Thinking quickly, Chi-chi snuck into the back of an armored truck, and covered herself with a blanket to stay out of sight. Soon enough, the truck was moving. Wherever the Dragon Ball was, they would find it. And, if Chi-chi had anything to say about it, it would be the last thing they ever did.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who are you?" Bora asked the strange, wild-haired boy who landed ten feet away from him and his son. That the boy could fly was troubling enough, but the look in his eyes boded ill, and sent a chill through the man's bones.

The boy glared. "I'm Kakarot. Are you with this Red Ribbon Army I keep hearing about?" he asked menacingly.

Bora frowned. "I know not of any Red Ribbon Army, Kakarot. But I do protect this land, and I will not allow it to be defiled. What is your purpose here?" he asked, keeping Upa behind him.

The boy Kakarot frowned, looking them over, then seemed to relax a bit. "I'm looking for my mother, and my friends. They're looking for the Dragon Balls, but so is the Red Ribbon Army, and they are very, very bad people," he said, and Bora could tell he was doing his best to stay calm. He held up a strange device. "This thing tells me there's a Dragon Ball near here. I hoped that, if I found one, I would meet up with the others, but I guess they aren't here, yet," he said, looking around.

"Dragon Ball?" Bora asked, frowning. Glancing down at Upa, who was still hiding behind his leg, he said, "Upa, do you still have the ball you found?"

Disappointment flashed across his son's face, but was soon replaced by dutiful obedience, as Upa produced the strange ball. Bora held it out to Kakarot. "Is this the ball your people seek?" he asked.

Kakarot's eyes widened. It was the four-star ball! He swallowed hard, then looked away in shame. "Yes… that's the one," he said, fists clenched tightly. "When my friends come, can you please give it to them? They are tryin' to stop the Red Ribbon Army from usin' them to take over the world. Don't give it to anyone from the Red Ribbon Army," he said.

Bora was surprised at the boy's reaction, then stepped forward, looking at the ball closely. "If wars are being fought over such a thing, then it has no place in the Land of Korin. This place is sacred, and is not a place for battle or men's greed. Take it, and go," he said, holding it out to Kakarot. The boy cast a glance at the four-star ball in his hand, then turned away, tears in his eyes. Bora frowned. "You fear this ball?" he asked, even more concerned now.

Kakarot's shoulders shook. "That ball… was my Grandpa's ball," he said softly, his voice strained. "I used to think he watched over me, with that ball, after he died. I… I didn't know…" He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Grandpa don't wanna have nothin' to do with me, not after what I did. Put it away," he pleaded, unable to look at it.

Bora looked the boy over, then looked at the ball again. "You think this ball holds your pain, young one. But such things can have no power over us that we do not give them," he said, stepping closer to Kakarot. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, and could feel the war within him. "You struggle against a great foe, young one, but that foe is within you, not without. You bring your own strife," he said.

Tears streamed down Kakarot's face, as he fought desperately to control himself. "How do you fight somethin' that's inside you?" he asked, giving voice to the thing that terrified him the most.

"You start by turning to face it," Bora said, and held the ball out, so that Kakarot could see it. "You say this ball belonged to your grandfather. Take it, then, and face your fears," he said.

The boy looked down at the ball, trying desperately to hold back his tears as he reached his hand towards it. Scowling, he grasped it, and clutched it tightly, his shoulders shaking in anguish.

"Come, child. Sit by the fire with us," Bora said solemnly, and guided the distraught boy to a place beside the fire. He sat beside him, folding his legs into a meditative position. On the boy's other side, his son Upa did the same, familiar with this lesson. Kakarot knelt between them, still clutching the four-star ball tightly in his hand, still not looking at it. "Breathe deeply, Kakarot, and gaze into the fire. Let your strife burn away in its flames. Anger, fear, guilt… the Land of Korin is no place for these. It is sacred ground. Leave them here, in this fire, let them leave you as smoke," he said softly, gazing into the flames.

Kakarot did as he was told. His memories of that night, the look of pain and fear in his Grandpa's eyes, the feeling of his bones crunching beneath Kakarot's giant foot… he tried to imagine them being flung into the fire, with all of his guilt and despair, burning up, lifting into the sky with the smoke, disappearing into the air above them.

After a long moment, he looked down at the four-star ball. His Grandpa's ball. His Grandpa had never been angry with him, even when Kakarot had woken the next morning, with no memory of what he'd done, he'd given him a warning, but he'd never looked at him with hatred. He never really understood that. "Why didn't you tell me, Grandpa?" he asked the ball softly. "You knew what I was, what I did to you. Why didn't you tell me _I_ was the monster? Why didn't you hate me?" he asked, aching inside.

Bora felt for the boy, but said nothing. This journey was for the boy's heart to take. It had been obvious the boy's heart needed healing, and Bora could tell his journey began with the strange ball. Such things were why the Tower of Korin existed… for journeys of the spirit.

But the journey was soon to be interrupted.

A loud rumbling could be heard, and the three of them stood, alert, as trucks emerged through the forest. One by one they stopped, and men jumped out, aiming guns at them. Kakarot had no doubts. "The Red Ribbon Army," he said, scowling, and once again, Upa hid behind Bora's leg.

Bora scowled as he looked them over. There was no mistaking these men's intentions. They demanded the Dragon Ball, and when Kakarot merely glared at them in reply, they opened fire.

Not one bullet hit them.

When the firing stopped, Kakarot opened his hands, dropping each of their bullets to the ground. The look of fear on their faces, the way some of them stepped backwards, heated Kakarot's blood, and he narrowed his eyes, growling in anticipation.

Then one of them fired again, and the area quickly turned into a bloodbath.

Bora did his best to protect Upa from the vision of what happened before them, but he couldn't keep his own eyes away. One by one the Red Ribbon soldiers were literally ripped to pieces, blood, flesh, and entrails were flung all around them. Kakarot was like a small hurricane, decimating each soldier unlucky enough to get close to him. What was left of them… didn't even look human any more.

He had feared his grandfather thought him a monster? Bora began to see what he meant.

The weight of his son pressing against the back of his leg disappeared, and instinctively Bora turned to see a large yellow tiger in uniform, holding the barrel of a gun to his son's temple. "One more move from anyone, and this child's brains get splattered!" he yelled.

Kakarot stopped, panting, covered in blood. Fury poured from his glare at Captain Yellow, his teeth bared. His muscles shook with the effort to hold still.

Bora's eyes were wide in terror. He could withstand any man's bullets, but he knew his young son could not. "Please… release my son. We have no part in this," he pleaded.

Captain Yellow smirked, pressing the gun more tightly to Upa's temple. "Hand over the Dragon Ball. NOW!" he demanded, his finger tightening on the trigger.

Suddenly, his eyes widened, as the blade of an axe split his face in two. The gun slipped from his hand, as did Upa, and the Captain fell lifelessly to the ground. Behind him, panting, was a young girl, scantily clad in armor that covered the bare necessities, and a bladed helmet. She wore a scowl, and soon walked up to the now dead Captain Yellow, pulling her axe from his head.

"Chi-chi?" Kakarot asked, incredulously. She looked at him, blinking, and her eyes widened.

"Goku?" she asked in disbelief.

Kakarot laughed, and ran up to her, picking her up by her sides and spinning around, eliciting a similar laugh from her. "It's so good to see you again!" he said.

Chi-chi beamed at him, feeling lighter now than she had in months. "Oh, Goku…" she said, and the two stood there, looking at each other… and their faces started to fall at the same time. "Goku… my father…"

"I know," Kakarot said, scowling. "Snow told me all about it. I want to help," he said, determined.

Chi-chi gave him a small smile. "I knew you would," she said.

Kakarot frowned. "Chi-chi, I'm sorry I wasn't there, if I was-"

Suddenly, he was smacked across the face, and his eyes widened, stunned Chi-chi had hit him. "Don't you dare, Goku!" she said, scowling. "It took me forever to stop with the 'if only's', and the time I wasted was time I'll never get back. Don't you dare waste your time with it, either!" she demanded, fury in her eyes.

Kakarot blinked, and nodded. Chi-chi had always been so shy and giggly before, but now she was so…

 _Strong_.

He didn't dare be weak in front of her.

"Kakarot," Bora's voice came to him, and he stood tall, holding his son close to his chest. Upa had his face buried in his father's shirtless chest, silently crying. Bora's expression was grim. "What you have done here…" he said, gesturing at the carnage around them, "you have defiled this sacred land. I thank you both for saving my son, and for this reason it pains me to do so, but…" Bora closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, then opened them again, his eyes hard. "I banish you both from the Land of Korin. Do not step foot again on this soil. Take your ball, and with it take your hatred and violence, and leave this place in peace," he commanded.

Kakarot felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Had… had he done something wrong? He looked around them, and his stomach sank. All those men… he hadn't merely killed them.

He had bathed the land in their blood.

Chi-chi was about to retort angrily to Bora, but Kakarot placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. "We will go," he said softly, giving a solemn look and a shake of his head to Chi-chi, who was confused at his reaction. He turned to Bora. "I'm sorry. Thank you for your help," he said, earning a small nod from Bora. Swallowing hard, he turned to Chi-chi, and said, "Let's go."

Chi-chi wanted to say something, anything, to defend him to Bora, but the look in Kakarot's eyes made her hold her tongue. Instead, she gave a single nod, and Kakarot's arm wrapped around her waist. In seconds, the two were flying through the air, away from the sacred Land of Korin.

The two flew in silence for a long time, before Kakarot spoke. "Chi-chi… am I a monster?" he asked softly.

Chi-chi responded by leaning up, and kissing him on the cheek. Kakarot was confused by the gesture, and she smiled at him. "Sometimes, the world _needs_ a monster, to save it from the other monsters," she replied, her eyes fierce.

Kakarot regarded her silently for a long moment. Chi-chi had changed a lot, losing her father, her people, had made her hard and determined. But then… _he_ had changed a lot, too.

And she wasn't scared.

Kakarot managed a determined smirk, which Chi-chi returned. The two then flew through the sky, eyes forward, ready for whatever awaited them.

 **A/N: Yay, Chi-chi and Kakarot! Was Kakarot a little more excited to see her than you would expect? Well, he** _ **has**_ **been through a lot… hehe… and he's in possession of** _ **all**_ **of his faculties now, so…. ;)**

 **Don't worry, this isn't the last we've seen of Bora and Upa, and just because Kakarot and Chi-chi have been banished, doesn't mean Kami's Lookout is inaccessible to our heroes. Kami will still be a part of this fic, but things will unfold a little differently than you'd expect. No more spoilers, though… let's get this Red Ribbon stuff finished, huh?**

 **Next chapter, siege on Red Ribbon Headquarters!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Chapter 30! There should be some kind of prize or something for getting to the 30** **th** **chapter, don't you guys think? LOL! We should have a celebration! Fanfiction cookies for everyone! :D**

 **This might feel rushed. That's kind of 'cause it is. I want to get this out of the way for the more important stuff. On the other hand, there are a couple of scenes I need to focus on, so if it feels like you've missed something, you haven't, I'll be covering some action in context clues.**

Getting Bulma, Hasky, and Mai inside wasn't difficult. Bulma and Mai went for the main computer core, Hasky and Violet went for the safe. And, once the defense systems were down…

All hell broke loose.

Gine, Launch, Chi-chi, and Kakarot attacked from the front, drawing all of the enemy's attention. Gine and Kakarot attacked from the air, throwing energy blasts at every building, except the one they knew the girls to be in. Launch quickly found a strategic spot to post up, and started mowing down soldiers with her machine guns, while Chi-chi took out stragglers with her battle axe.

Commander Red cursed General Black yet again. He couldn't believe that asshole defected on him. He was _this_ close to getting his wish, but when one unit after the other failed to report in, the General had disappeared mysteriously.

At least he had an ace in the hole. Mercenary Tao had reported back from Captain Yellow's last known location a couple of weeks ago. He had a run-in with a local there who refused to give him any information, and had summarily killed him before moving on to the other locations. Each location was the same story; mass destruction, either by explosives, or some other, more animalistic enemy. Colonel Violet had yet to report in, and Mercenary Tao could find no trace of her, though he did find what was left of some of her men.

The moment the Dragon Balls started coming towards Headquarters, Commander Red had ordered Mercenary Tao back. He should be here any second, actually. All that was left to do was get into the ship he had his scientists build, just in case something like this happened. He would be able to go anywhere; maybe not another planet, but certainly anywhere else on Earth. He would be safe.

However, when he boarded the ship, it was to find three people already there: a woman, a young boy, and a young girl.

They looked like they had been fighting, but more importantly, they looked like they were about to kill him.

Desperately, Commander Red pressed a panel that would trigger a booby trap to take out the newcomers. Nothing happened. The woman, a young looking woman of small build with spiky hair, raised an eyebrow. "Oh, are your defenses not working? They probably need this," she said, holding up a piece of machinery she had ripped out of the floor.

Commander Red sputtered. That provided power to the whole ship! Without it, the ship was nothing more than a big, expensive metal box!

The young girl stepped forward, and the young boy moved to stand beside the woman, crossing his arms. "Commander Red," the little girl said imperiously, "I'm Chi-chi, daughter of the Ox King. You might remember my father, you had him and the entire Ox Kingdom destroyed," she said, looking down at him.

Commander Red snarled. "How am I to remember every tiny insect that gets in my way? I'm Commander Red! Leader of the Red Ribbon Army! Next to me, your father was nothing!" he said. He hated how, even though the girl was not even a teenager yet, she was still taller than him, and stepped forward as if to punctuate that fact.

Chi-chi narrowed her eyes at him, and said in a low, dangerous voice, "Tell me why." At Commander Red's blank look, she said, "Why did you destroy my kingdom? Jingle Village? All those forests? What wish is so important that you had to kill _that_ many people for it?!"

Where the hell was Mercenary Tao? Commander Red scowled. "You won't get far! You're surrounded by my many men! You can't hope to escape this place alive!" he spat.

"Your men are dead," Chi-chi said, pulling out her battle axe. "We exterminated them like the vermin they are. Your reign of tyranny is over. Tell me why, Commander Red. Why did my father have to die?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

Commander Red sneered. "You want to know why? Fine! I was going to wish to be as tall as a mountain! Then, everyone would have to listen to me! I would rule the world!" he revealed.

Chi-chi's stomach clenched, as did her hands around the handle of her axe. "You… you killed… all those people… to get _taller?!_ " she demanded.

Commander Red's eyes grew wide as she took another step forward. "Come on, little girl… you don't want to kill me! Let me leave, and I promise, never to do it again!" he said, holding up his hands, trying to come up with another plan of escape.

Chi-chi's expression turned stony. "In the name of the Ox Kingdom, and Jingle Village, and Planet Earth," she said, gripping the handle of her axe, "I execute you for crimes against humanity. May Kami show you the mercy I won't," she hissed, and within seconds, the axe came down, and Commander Red's head rolled across the floor towards Kakarot's feet.

Kakarot looked down at the head, then his eyes met Chi-chi's. He stepped over the head, coming close enough to her to speak to her softly. "You okay?" he asked quietly. He knew what she had done had to be very hard.

Chi-chi gazed back at him. "It didn't make me feel better. I don't think anything will. But I'm glad he won't hurt anyone else ever again," she said, swallowing hard.

Kakarot nodded. "Will you wish your father back to life?" he asked.

Chi-chi frowned. "Not just my father. I'm gonna ask if I can wish back everyone from the Ox Kingdom and Jingle Village," she said, her gaze determined. "Do you think the Dragon will be able to do all of that?" she asked.

Kakarot grinned. "He was able to bring back my whole family, a kingdom and a village shouldn't be that much harder," he said. "When do you wanna do it?" he asked.

Chi-chi gave him a small smile. "I want to be home when I wish everyone back, so I can see if it worked," she said. Casting Gine a quick glance, she bit her lip, and looked back at Kakarot. "Goku… there's somethin' else I wanna talk to you about," she said, feeling flushed all of the sudden.

Kakarot blinked, mystified. "What is it, Chi-chi? It can't be that bad, can it?" he asked, wondering why she seemed upset. He noticed his mother leaving the room, and wondered if it was something Gine was upset about, also. Of course, if his mother was upset with him, she'd usually just clock him upside the head or yank his tail or something.

Chi-chi's face turned red, but her eyes were determined. "Goku… do you remember when you spoke to my father? Before he sent you to me?" she asked.

Kakarot frowned. "Kind of. I remember him telling us about the Bancho Fan, and that he was very worried about you," he said.

Chi-chi bit her lip, then let it all out in a rush. "Goku, Father promised you my hand in marriage!" she said.

It took the boy a long moment, but then, his expression changed. "Wait… you're talkin' about mating, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes widening.

Chi-chi nodded. "That's right, Goku. Look… I know you're a Saiyan and I'm a Human, and I know we have different customs, but the truth is, I wanna marry you one day, Goku. And… and I know you don't feel that way now, but I hope that one day you will, and until that day comes, I-"

Whatever she said next was cut off by Kakarot's lips pressed against hers. Chi-chi's eyes went wide, then lowered as she took in every aspect of that moment. Then Kakarot moved back, levelling a gaze at her. "Make you a deal, Chi-chi. I'll be your mate, if you'll shut up about it," he said, blushing furiously. "And… that other stuff… the touching stuff…"

Chi-chi smirked. "We'll wait until we're older. I'll let you know when," she assured him.

Kakarot gave a single nod, then turned to leave. When he was almost at the door, he paused, looking back at her. "Well, are ya coming? The Ox King might be disappointed if his daughter ain't there when he gets wished back," he said, mirth in his eyes.

Chi-chi's face exploded into a wide grin. "Right!" she said, and rushed after Kakarot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three months later, the people of the Ox Kingdom were gathered outside the small castle. The people of Ox Kingdom were a simple people, farmers and hunters and traders, with a deep love for their warrior king and his daughter, a love that was shown by the colorful decorations and delicious smells and happy voices around them. More silent, was the small cluster of warriors gathered on the right of the courtyard. Four of them wore Saiyan armor, or at least, the best Dr. Brief could do as far as a facsimile. Clustered around them were a group of nine young women, all wearing various outfits, with one thing in common: they each had a single red sleeve that covered each their right arms, with a device on the wrist, matching a similar sleeve the female Saiyan wore. Standing near the female Saiyan was a tiny little girl with impossibly long, spiky black hair, wearing a dark red outfit and a scowl.

Standing on the dias before the small castle was the Ox King, dressed in his best battle armor, and beside him was a young girl, barely a teenager, dressed in a white dress beneath red battle armor, with a helmet on her head that resembled ox horns, reminiscent of her father's, except without the mask part. She wore a red sleeve on her right arm, like the other girls standing near the Saiyans. Her hair was worn loose beneath the helmet, and her deep brown eyes glittered with excitement and determination. The Ox King's voice boomed out over the ruckus of the crowd, and everyone was suddenly silent.

"My people, it is known to you all that my daughter, Chi-chi, saved our kingdom. She was just a little girl, and somehow, she found the strength inside her to avenge us all, to wish us back, and to teach us what courage really is. I wish I could say that she gets that from me, but within her heart is a strength I know I don't possess. And today, she gives that heart to a special young man," he said, and made a motion to the young boy in Saiyan armor.

Kakarot stepped forward, a little awkwardly, and scratched the back of his head, grinning nervously. "This young man is known to me as Son Goku, adopted grandson of my best friend, Son Gohan, but his family tells me his real name is Kakarot, son of Bardock, of the planet Vegeta. Did… did I get all of that right?" he asked softly. Kakarot nodded. "Today, Kakarot and Chi-chi officially pledge their hearts to one another, in the ways of our people. You… you all know me, I've never been much one for ceremonies and stuff, and these two have their own vows, so I'm just gonna let them take it from here," the Ox King said, and stepped back, amidst the encouraging applause of his people.

The applause died down, and Chi-chi smiled at Kakarot, gazing into his eyes. "Goku," she said softly, "I promise to love and comfort you, no matter what, all the days of our lives. Whatever comes, my fate is with you, and I couldn't be happier. I hereby take you to be my husband, according to the laws of my people," she said.

Kakarot blinked as silence fell, and suddenly realized it was his turn to speak. He shifted nervously. "Uh…" he said, glancing at his father, who shrugged, casting him a sympathetic glance in return. Raditz was glancing at his blue-haired mate, who was leaning against him, smiling, holding their newborn cub in her arms. Kakarot turned his eyes back to Chi-chi. "Well… I promise not to let anything bad happen to you, like what happened before," he said, his gaze intense. "I promise to protect you when you can't protect yourself, even though you do a pretty good job of that. And…" he blushed furiously, "I promise that, wherever you are, part of me will be there, too."

Chi-chi beamed at him, then whispered, "You have to say whether or not you take me to be your wife."

Kakarot scowled at that, then turned to everyone else. "This is _my_ mate, and if anyone touches her, they have ta answer to me," he threatened, earning a smirk from his father and an eye roll from Raditz. His mother, on the other hand, was beaming with pride. Kakarot turned back to Chi-chi. "How's that?" he asked.

Chi-chi rolled her eyes, but smiled. "It's perfect," she responded, and glanced at her father.

The Ox King stepped forward. "As king of this land, I pronounce these two as married, and our families as one. Everyone, please show our new allies and friends a warm welcome. Now… let's eat!" he exclaimed, and everyone cheered this time… even the Saiyans, though they were mostly cheering for the food.

The feast was unlike any other in the Ox Kingdom, as everyone congratulated the couple. There was enough food to stuff fifty Saiyan warriors, and enough wine to float a ship on; and Bardock had brought along his moonshine, though he was careful to warn the humans not to drink any of it, as it was most likely poisonous to them. Gine abstained, as she was pregnant again, and she, Launch, and Snow spent much of the time chatting with Chi-chi about her plans for the future, and gushing about how beautiful her dress was. Hasky was getting shit-faced with the Ox King, Bardock, and Raditz, who had also managed to get Kakarot to drink a little, though he didn't make the mistake of drinking as much as last time. Mai and Violet watched the scene from the sidelines, standing together in companionable silence, and the newer members of their team were playing with Ruta and other Ox Kingdom children.

At one point, Chi-chi managed to talk a somewhat inebriated Kakarot into dancing with her, something which resulted in a few broken tables and the uproarious laughter of everyone in attendance. In the end, everyone had fun, no one died, and Raditz had enough ammunition against Kakarot to tease him for five lifetimes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upa knelt at his father's grave, his eyes closed. "Papa, I'm going back up the Tower. I got really far last time. I swear, I won't stop until I've reached the top," he said, taking a deep breath. "I had another dream about the bad man last night. He's gonna do something bad, really bad, I just know it. I have to get stronger, and there isn't much time. I promise, I won't leave the land unprotected for long. I think… I think, if I don't do this… the whole planet might be in danger," he said, his lip quivering. "I promise to be brave, and I promise not to hold hate in my heart. Please watch over me, Papa. I'm gonna do it this time, I just know it!" he prayed, then opened his eyes. He looked back at the Tower, that he had lived his whole life learning how to protect, and gave it a nod. "I'm gonna do it this time," he said softly, hope shining in his eyes, and with a great leap, he began his ascent to the top of Korin Tower.

 **A/N: Okay, I know this sounds like an ending, but it's totally not. There will be a time skip, though, at the beginning of the next chapter. I hope you guys liked the 'romance' scenes… Kakarot's 12 going on 13 about now, I think, and hasn't really gone through that phase yet, but on the other hand, he cares about Chi-chi. Pretty much, he's decided that, he'd rather be Chi-chi's mate and keep an eye on her, than have to worry about this stuff in the future, when he'd rather focus on fighting. But don't worry, he'll become a bit more romantic towards her as time goes by…**

 **See you next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Time skip, everyone! Not much of one… it's about one year after the last chapter, and two years after the beginning of the story. Still, though…**

 **Ages:**

 **Kakarot: 1.75 cycles (14 earth years)**

 **Raditz: 2.5 cycles (20 earth years)**

 **Bardock: 5 cycles (40 earth years)**

 **Gine: 4.75 cycles (38 earth years)**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot stood on the balcony of his family's domicile, leaning on the railing. The obsidian felt warm beneath his arms, heated by the deep fires of Mount Fry Pan. Raditz had built this place where the Ox King's castle once stood, back before Master Roshi accidentally destroyed it with his Kamehameha wave when he tried to put out the fire surrounding it. That had been the first time Kakarot had met Chi-chi, the day he first learned the Kamehameha wave. Now, Chi-chi and her father lived in another, smaller castle, inside the capital city (if you could call it that), so they could be closer to the people. Kakarot could see their home from where he now stood.

Kakarot had to admit, though, Saiyan Village, as the people of the Ox Kingdom liked to call it, was pretty fantastic, too. When Raditz told him he was going to build them a new home, Kakarot had expected a house, like one of Bulma's capsule houses, or like Grandpa Gohan's hut. But, Raditz hadn't meant a home for just their family. He built a home for their family, and his family, and Mama's students, and their descendants, for generations to come. He had built them a whole village, in one building.

Kakarot remembered little things about their home planet, now. He remembered the heat, the way the sky and the ground always had that red color, the way the very air pressed down on him, almost like it was trying to smother him, and how everything smelled a little like metal. He hadn't gone outside much, though, and most of his memories had to do with doctors and cold, brightly lit rooms. So he didn't really remember what a Saiyan city looked like.

But, Raditz did. He remembered everything about them. He told Kakarot that there used to be two races that lived on their planet, the Toefels, and the Saiyans. He told him that the Saiyans were treated like animals by the Toefels; since the Saiyans didn't have a language like theirs, and build cities and stuff, they thought they weren't intelligent. The Toefels would shoot their weapons at the Saiyans every time they came close, which, of course, just made them want to do it more often. Saiyans would often attack Toefel cities to test their own strength, and the Toefels made their cities into giant fortresses, to keep them out. They would fire their energy weapons at the Saiyans, so the Saiyans learned how to fire energy back at them. Their machines could fly, so they built their cities with giant walls that you had to fly over to get into the city. So, the Saiyans learned how to make themselves first jump, then fly, over the walls. The Toefels worked together, communicating to each other through their scouter devices, even over long distances; so, the Saiyans learned to communicate with each other, to organize themselves, to coordinate their attacks. The Toefels hunted the Saiyans down to near extinction for generations, so the Saiyans got stronger, to preserve what was left.

And, once every eight years, the moon would become full.

As one, the Saiyans attacked the Toefels on the night of the full moon, exterminating them, destroying most of their cities in the process, but a few still remained standing. In true Saiyan fashion, they moved into the newly conquered territory, claiming it as theirs. After all, the Saiyans had practically molded the Toefel cities from the outside, causing the walls to be built up and strengthened, causing the layout to be more condensed, creating the need for the underground portions of the city to be built. The Saiyans felt that _they_ had built those cities, just as the Toefels had molded the Saiyans into powerful warriors they had become. The Toefel fortresses built for times of war, were a perfect home for the race of warriors who took them over.

Kakarot thought they were all idiots, and had told his brother as much. Why couldn't the Toefels have just spent some time watching the Saiyans, then they would have seen they were intelligent? Why hadn't the Saiyans just left the Toefels alone, then they wouldn't have been attacking so much? But, Raditz had pointed out that it was no different between the Ox Kingdom and the Red Ribbon Army. The Red Ribbon Army had thought they were better than anyone else, and had nearly killed everyone in the Ox Kingdom. The one that survived became stronger, and took the Red Ribbon Army down, before restoring her people. In this way, Raditz had told him, Chi-chi was very much like a Saiyan, which was why even Bardock held her in high esteem. Even Kakarot hadn't been able to argue with that.

The end result was, that Saiyan cities were fortresses. The wall _was_ the city, built with balconies along the inner and outer sides, with domiciles cut into the wall itself. The domiciles were for sleeping, only; the inside of the city was where everything else was done. The Toefels had used the inner area as a communal cross between a garden and a computer lab; this was where they ate, learned, planned, and generally, lived. When the Saiyans took the cities over, the inner area was gutted, because there was only one thing Saiyans needed to do to feel alive; the area was turned into a fighting arena.

Of course, Raditz hadn't wanted to build an entire city; his version was much smaller, more the size of a village, hence its name. Raditz had formed _his_ version out of obsidian, obtained from cutting deep into Fry Pan Mountain until the hot lava spewed out, then quickly cooling it, and repeating the process over and over until it was large enough to start cutting into it. He wanted to prepare for the eventuality that the impossibly hot fires within Fry Pan Mountain should once again escape; the obsidian would withstand the heat, and hopefully would remain standing after the fire was put out. There was something about living in the volatile area that no one else wanted to build on, that appealed to his Saiyan sensibilities. The ground level was where the mess hall, infirmary, and market area was. Unlike Saiyan cities, Saiyan Village had an opening at the ground level that faced the main road, so travelers from the nearby villages could come and sell their wares, if they so wished. Tailors made quite a lot of money here, thanks to his mother's Earth Defense Squad, who, being mostly human females, preferred to just replace the clothes that were ripped to shreds from training, instead of having Dr. Brief make them something more sturdy. Kakarot didn't understand that at all, but then, who could really understand human females? From what he had learned, not even human males could accomplish that feat.

Beneath the ground level, was an underground hot spring, which they used for bathing. It was very large, and was fed into by the Earth's frequent rains (which Raditz had created a gutter system to capture and re-use), as well as a nearby lake that Raditz had carefully tapped into. The heat came from within the mountain, and could still be felt within the obsidian the village was made out of. For this reason, the labs, class rooms, and anything requiring a computer, were all located within the top layer of the wall, farthest away from the source of heat. Bulma spent most of her time up there, when she wasn't visiting her parents in West City. All of the Defense Squad lived here, except for Chi-chi, who lived with her father in his castle not far away. Some of them slept together, others wanted their own domiciles. There were about thirty of them now, Gine had recruited girls and women of all ages, all with one thing in common: they were willing to leave everything behind, and learn to fight, and use their skills to defend the Earth when they were needed.

There were enough domiciles for each person to have their own, but Saiyan families tended to sleep together, so Bardock and Raditz each had one, which they shared with their family. It was strange not sleeping with Raditz anymore, but he had his own mate and cub to sleep with now, and Ruta and Baga were there now, so it wasn't like Kakarot was lonely. And now his mother was pregnant again, as was Launch, which meant that Kakarot and Raditz would be leaving with their father soon to go train. He was excited about the training, and had no desire to spend any more time than he had to around the pregnant females (his mother had done her best to hide it from him, but she seemed to be trying really hard not to scream at him, or cry on his shoulder, or start laughing out loud at something he had done that she thought funny, or for no reason at all… Saiyan females were a thing to be avoided when they were pregnant), but…

 _Chi-chi._

He had mixed feelings when it came to Chi-chi. She had been one of the first females he had ever met, and at that time they were both so innocent, and life was _simple_. She had liked him from the start, and he had liked e _veryone_ , and had no idea the two weren't the same thing. He had agreed to something he didn't understand at the time, and if things hadn't happened the way they did, he didn't think he'd ever have given her a second thought.

But they _had_ happened that way. Kakarot had become more self-aware, Chi-chi had been through the worst possible thing that Kakarot could think of, and as a result Kakarot was fiercely protective of Chi-chi. Even the thought of anything bad happening to her filled him with rage that was hard to control. He tried not to think of that.

It had been that protectiveness that pushed him to agree to be her mate, because the thought of anyone else that… _close…_ to her, made him extremely uneasy. And, she was the daughter of a king, and in this place, that meant she was better off marrying sooner rather than later, because other people would fight for her, and that fighting would lead to war, which the Ox King wanted to avoid. Though none of that had even crossed Kakarot's mind at the time… he just didn't want anyone else to get close enough to hurt her again. He _needed_ to protect her, and agreeing to be her mate had made sense.

On the other hand, mating was _still_ gross.

The problem had seemed to resolve itself, they had gone through the ceremony, and Chi-chi had told him that they would spend some time apart, so they weren't tempted to do _that_ , until they were old enough. Kakarot didn't have a problem with not mating yet; he wasn't anywhere close to ready, and she said she wasn't either, though she did like to kiss him on the cheek, which always made Kakarot's stomach feel funny. But, he didn't like spending time away from her. He wanted to keep an eye on her, to be close by in case any more bad guys came. He wanted to make sure she was safe.

And he couldn't do that if he was out training with his father.

Kakarot was broken from his thoughts by a mass of hair pulling herself up to sit on the railing where Kakarot leaned. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, eyebrow raised, knowing how furious she would be if he even offered to help her. After a few long moments of struggling, Ruta finally made it to the top of the railing, and sat down on it. Once done, she glanced at her brother, then out at the horizon… and the Ox King's castle. "Kaka, stay here," she said, her dark eyes demanding, her wide mouth curled down slightly in the beginnings of a pout.

Kakarot cast his little sister an amused glance. She may have shared Raditz's features, but her personality was so much like his, it was like talking to a younger version of himself sometimes. He gave her a patient smirk. "Mama's workin' on another cub, and so is Launch, now. It's time for the boys to go train," he said. He had explained this to her before, but she didn't really grasp the concept.

"Be a girl, then, Kaka!" Ruta demanded, her face lighting up, thinking she had just come up with the solution to everyone's problems. "Girls are better than boys, Mama said so!" she bragged.

Kakarot couldn't help but laugh, eliciting a growl from Ruta. "I already tried that, once," he said, causing his little sister to stop growling. "It wasn't any fun. Girls have to wear stupid dresses, and they pee funny," he said with a smirk, recalling the day he had first met Oolong, disguising himself as one of the girls he was trying to kidnap. It hadn't gone well.

Ruta frowned at that. "Girls don't pee funny. _Boys_ pee funny. And we can have cubs, and you can't!" she said, revealing everything she now knew about the difference between boys and girls. Kakarot was impressed; it was a lot more than he knew at her age.

"If that's your only reason, then you can keep it. I'll take peeing funny over birthing cubs any day!" Kakarot retorted. He had been unfortunate enough to be nearby when Baga had been born, and he never, ever wanted to see that again. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to actually push something like that out of him, and he didn't want to.

Ruta frowned, knitting her eyebrows together in concentration. "No, you should be a girl, 'cause then you could train with me an' Chi-chi," she said, damping the good mood they had been sharing.

Kakarot frowned, and sighed, looking out at the Ox King's castle. "Ruta, can you promise me something?" he asked softly, lest anyone be near enough to hear.

Ruta gave him a serious look, waiting expectantly. Kakarot pressed his lips together. "Ruta, promise me you'll look after Chi-chi for me. Don't let anyone touch her, not _anyone_. Got it?" he asked.

"I promise, Kaka. But, what about her papa?" Ruta asked, frowning.

Kakarot laughed, and reached over, messing up her spiky hair, causing Ruta to squeal in dismay. As Saiyans, their hair didn't really tangle, being thicker and stiffer than human hair. However, Ruta hated it when anyone messed with, or made fun of, her hair; which was why Kakarot did so at every opportunity he got. After all… he was her big brother, it was his job.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chi-chi gazed out her window, at the shining shard of obsidian on Mount Fry Pan, Saiyan Village, where Kakarot was. It really was beautiful, even from a distance, proof that Kakarot's grumpy older brother really had an eye for beauty. She had been there quite a few times, and would be there now, with the rest of the Defense Squad, if it wasn't for she and Kakarot being mated so young. But, he was supposed to leave on a training mission with his father and older brother, and Chi-chi would stay with Gine until her cub and Launch's cub were born, probably even until the males returned. This wasn't just for Chi-chi's safety, though her father certainly saw it that way. Chi-chi needed more training, and she wanted to spend time with her friends, and she wanted to make sure everything went well with the births. But, mostly… Gine was like a mother to her, and that was something she missed, as her own mother had died long ago, when she was very young. On some level, she thought her father understood this, as he was always happy when Gine would come by to see Chi-chi. Also, the Ox King seemed to be very fond of Ruta, who seemed to be a wilder, more rambunctious version of Chi-chi at that age. She would often sit on his shoulder and watch while Chi-chi and Gine trained. Chi-chi knew her father wanted to visit her while she was in Saiyan Village, but he had learned his lesson last time, when Gine was pregnant with Baga, not to come anywhere near her when she was pregnant, a rule that seemed to extend more to males than to females.

Chi-chi scowled. Kakarot would not come to tell her goodbye, he didn't last time he went on a training mission, and that just was not gonna fly this time. Rules be damned, it was time to stop this nonsense.

Raising her energy within her, she placed it beneath her, floating off the floor of her room. Grasping the edges of the window, she pushed herself out of it, using the momentum to speed her flight, something she was still working on. As she flew, she raised her energy, as much as possible. She was still learning a thing or two about energy, but she knew that, if she raised it up enough, that Kakarot would be able to find her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot stopped messing with his sister, and glanced up sharply. What… was that? "Chi-chi," he murmured. She was using her energy, he could feel it on the very outside of his senses sometimes. He gazed towards the castle, when he saw something moving… towards Saiyan Village. He frowned. "Why's she coming here?" he asked.

Ruta squinted to see what he saw, then murmured, "Maybe she wants ta kiss you again."

Kakarot climbed up onto the railing, absently flicking his sister with his tail, knocking her backwards onto the balcony. "Hey!" she yelled indignantly, and Kakarot smirked as he flew towards his mate.

Chi-chi was getting tired, but her efforts paid off when she soon saw Kakarot approaching her. She took the opportunity to stop and lower herself to the ground, resting for a moment as he landed. "Chi-chi, is anything wrong?" Kakarot asked, looking her over, and casting a glance at the capital, checking for flames or any sign of trouble.

Chi-chi scowled, stepping forward, drawing Kakarot's attention to her. "You bet there is. You're about to go off training for who knows how long, and you still haven't come to tell me goodbye!" she yelled.

Kakarot blinked at that, scratching the back of his head. "Uh… I thought we were s'posed to stay apart, you know, until…" he said, not wanting to finish that thought aloud.

Chi-chi blushed. "Well, yeah, for the most part, but that doesn't mean you can't come by once in a while to visit! Do you just plan to spend the next four years cooped up in that village of yours, without sending me so much as a postcard? I'm _still_ your mate, Goku!" she yelled.

Kakarot couldn't help but smirk a little. She was pretty when she was angry, and she still called him Goku, even when everyone else, even Bulma, had taken to calling him Kakarot. It was nice that she still did it, it reminded him of simpler times. It reminded him of his true, inner self. He wondered if she knew how much it meant to him that she did that. And she smelled _really_ good today…

Kakarot blinked, realizing she had stopped talking, and his face was mere inches away from hers, his hands around her waist. He swallowed thickly, feeling very strange, and when he spoke, his voice was low and husky. "Chi-chi, I don't wanna say goodbye," he told her, in no uncertain terms.

Chi-chi blinked at that, feeling flushed, and swallowed hard, as well. When she found her voice, she said, "Well, okay… then…" She breathed him in, deeply. "Next time you go, just come tell me that," she suggested distractedly.

"Tell you… that I don't wanna say goodbye?" Kakarot asked, trying desperately to clear his head.

Chi-chi nodded. "Yeah. That. Just tell me that, next time. Promise?" she asked, desperately trying not to inch closer to this sweet boy, her husband, who she had to wait to…

"I promise," Kakarot said breathily, and Chi-chi gasped as his lips pressed against hers, as they had the day he agreed to be her mate, and he bit her lower lip, causing Chi-chi to moan softly, before pushing him away. She reached up, touching her lip, and a small amount of blood came away on her finger. She glanced at Kakarot, who seemed as confused as she was, and shook his head. "Chi-chi… I'm sorry…" he began to say, but Chi-chi scowled and cut him off.

"Don't you dare apologize," she said, crossing her arms, then smirked at him. "I'll get you back for that when you come home. Now, get out of here," she told him, and Kakarot swallowed and nodded, flying away quickly, the taste of her blood still on his lips. What the hell was happening to him? He would have to ask Raditz about it later.

 **A/N: Okay, guys, sorry about the architecture and the history lesson, but they're important to understanding the Saiyans, and that is what this fic is about, after all. Also, they're important to understanding Raditz, who will get more character development as we move along. And, I have Kakarot sensing Chi-chi's energy a little, when she's pretty close by and using a lot of it. He hasn't learned with Kami, so he doesn't really know how to sense energy, but even a blind cow finds shade now and then, as my people say. He will learn the skill, but not from Kami. Someone else is training with Kami, at the moment…**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Okay, so I had one reviewer leave a review with very good questions… but they did not log in, so I could not PM them back. So… to whoever it was who asked about mores, here we go:**

 **The point of this story is to explore the Saiyan culture, given the sometimes contradictory tidbits given to us by the original creator, giving plausible explanations for known issues which have never been explained, while providing a what-if scenario based on a challenge I stumbled across while looking for a good read. I do not claim that this is definitely how these characters would react given these circumstances, only that this is a possible way they** _ **could**_ **react. I'm making this fic a little darker than traditional DBZ, to more fully explore the possible motivations of some of the characters. I want to show what Goku's relationships with certain characters** _ **could**_ **have been, had things happened differently. By the end of this fic, the Saiyan race will have been somewhat restored (if endangered), characters will have grown, and things will have come full circle. All we really know about Saiyan culture is what we learn from Vegeta, a dethroned prince who was kidnapped as a child, blackmailed and humiliated, only to receive further humiliation from the last remaining member of his race. So, anything he says, I think might be a bit skewed by his atypical life experience and strongly biased point of view. I want to show that the Saiyans aren't the evil boogymen that North Kai tried to make them out to be… they, like any other culture, thought they were the good guys. Other than that… I just wanted to get my ideas down on paper (or 1's and 0's), and have a little fun. I hope you have a little fun with it, too.**

 **So… with that out of the way… on with the story!**

Commander Black looked around the table at those gathered, the most powerful forces Earth had to offer, for its defense. To his right, sat Master Crane, a martial arts legend, leader of the Crane School of Martial Arts. Next to him sat his brother, the infamous Mercenary Tao, as well as two of his deadliest students, Tienshinhan and the dethroned child Emperor Chioutzu. On his other side, sat the would-be Emperor Pilaf, his loyal attendant Shu, Master Sky Dragon and his large brother Rising Dragon of the Wonton Kingdom, Dr. Kochin, Dr. Gero, and a pale-faced Dr. Flappe, completing the circle around the table. Taking a deep breath, he began. "Gentlemen, we are here to discuss the fate of the planet Earth, and our places in it. As you know, the illustrious Red Ribbon Army was annihilated by aliens, led by Princess Chi-chi of the Ox Kingdom," he said, as scenes taken from what little video footage was available, played on the screen behind him. "As you can see, these aliens have the ability to fly, and shoot energy from their hands. Dr. Gero has been studying them, based on what we have gathered from the footage, and from our spies in the Ox Kingdom. Dr. Gero, if you will?" he said, gesturing to the middle-aged doctor.

Dr. Gero stood. "These aliens, called Saiyans, are from a nearly extinct warrior race from a distant planet. They have remarkable survival instincts, tremendous strength, and rapid healing abilities. They also have the ability to change into giant ape-like creatures, the very ones that destroyed the ring during the last World Martial Arts Tournament, though they have not done so since the moon was mysteriously destroyed during that same tournament. It is my belief that the moon is required for such a transformation," he said. "They greatly resemble humans, but can be distinguished by their monkey-like tails, and their enormous appetites, which I believe is connected to their enormous power," he said.

"I only count two," Emperor Pilaf said, watching the screen, as Dr. Gero glared at the interruption. "You mean to tell me, the Red Ribbon Army was defeated by two aliens?" he asked, amused.

"Two aliens, and a group of humans, one of whom seems to be one of your old associates," Master Crane said, and Commander Black pressed a button, displaying a close-up of Mai sniping Red Ribbon soldiers, her demeanor calm and cool as always.

Pilaf narrowed his eyes at the image, then shrugged. "Mai simply lost her way, I told you, I can get her back. I might even be able to convince her to attack these aliens when they least expect it," he said. It infuriated him that she had abandoned him, but a mercenary's motivations were easily changed, and Mai was a very _malleable_ mercenary. After all, she had followed him loyally up to a point, and he had barely paid her. It was just a matter of finding the proper motivation.

Dr. Gero cleared his throat. "At present, our sources show there are a total of six full-blooded Saiyans, and one Saiyan/Human hybrid. It is no coincidence that they have amassed a group of human females for their own purposes; they are breeding at a rapid rate, increasing their numbers. I have no doubt that, once they have done so, they will easily be able to take over this planet," he said to them, sitting down.

Commander Black gave him a nod, then looked around the table. "You have all been brought together, because you all share two things: assets or skills that we need to accomplish our goals, and a vested interest in someone else _not_ taking over our planet. I know you are not friends, but in this cause, we must be allies, if only temporarily, or none of us will stand a chance against these freaks. I already have the ear of King Furry, who has been pushing for the consolidation of all the various kingdoms of Earth under one common rule. He is not happy with the Ox King's alliance with alien invaders, and is close to passing legislation that will force him to either submit to his authority, or be dethroned, but legislation takes time, and we have none! The Ox Kingdom has betrayed humanity, and this so-called 'Earth Defense Squad' is no more than a harem so that they can build an army against us. They must _all_ be destroyed. Right now, gentlemen, we need allies and a plan. Once we have both, we can make our move, and reclaim what is rightfully ours!"

One by one, each person around the table nodded, and an uneasy alliance began…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upa sat on the rail of Korin's Tower, his legs crossed, his eyes closed. Korin was sleeping nearby, Upa knew he could sneak over to him and take the mysterious strength-bestowing water from him, but his father's teachings forbade him from attacking an opponent in his sleep. Instead, he would focus on getting faster, on reading his opponent better, so that he could get it himself, the right way. He would not disgrace his father, his ancestors, to do so would defeat his purpose. He would become _better_ , a better guardian of the Tower, a better warrior, a better _man_.

He had lost track of how long it had taken him to climb the Tower of Korin, or how long it had been since he'd reached the top. He'd stopped counting days long ago. But, he would not stop, until he'd learned all he could, until he became strong enough to protect the land. Because there was much more to protect, now, than just the Tower of Korin… his dreams had told him so, the same dreams that spurred him not to give up, until he climbed the Tower. He would get the water, and then…

Then, Kami help him, he would do whatever he needed to do to protect the Earth from what was coming…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Master Roshi watched Krillin's training from afar. Ever since the tournament, he had become obsessed, with one goal: to beat Son Goku.

It wasn't that Krillin bore the young Saiyan ill will; on the contrary, Krillin practically revered the alien boy, hanging on every word of Yamcha's stories about him, comparing himself to Goku in terms of strength and speed. He was a great source of motivation for Krillin, and Master Roshi doubted the boy would ever rest until he became as strong as the Saiyan.

Currently, he wore twice the weight he did two months ago, and was up training even before Master Roshi woke up. It was almost as if the memory of his fight with Goku was what was training him, not Master Roshi, himself. Frankly, the old Master was concerned.

Yamcha had been a good student at first, but he had eventually tired of Krillin's obsession, and rather than let it break the boys into arguments, Master Roshi had sent him to do some training on his own, taking that shapeshifting cat Puar with him. This was strategic on Master Roshi's part… he needed to feel Krillin out, to see what he could do to straighten him out, to decide if he even _needed_ to be straightened out, or if this was, indeed, just a healthy dose of motivation on his part. It would have been better if Goku had been here to train with him; then, Krillin wouldn't be holding himself to impossible standards, he would be able to see that Goku was a person, just like everyone else, with flaws and weaknesses and morning breath; not this unattainable hero Krillin had painted him as in his mind. Master Roshi had told him what had happened after the match, about he and his brother turning into giant monsters, nearly killing everyone around them, but Krillin was convinced there was some good reason behind it. The truth of the matter was, Goku had somehow given Krillin something he had desperately lacked, and now, he craved it more and more as each day passed.

It was possible that, the only thing that would return Krillin to reality, was facing off against Goku again. And if Goku won, Krillin's obsession might get worse. Alternately, if Goku somehow lost, then Krillin might lose his entire motivation for fighting.

But, was doing nothing in Krillin's best interest?

Master Roshi sighed. He had always talked to Gohan about these things, but alas, his old student was no more; killed, ironically, by the very person his new student idolized. Master Roshi didn't blame Goku for that, any more than he really blamed him for the mayhem at the Tournament. It had been obvious that Goku wanted to protect the people there at all costs. But, that didn't change the fact that he was dangerous. Roshi had asked his family to leave West City, and they had, but since then there had been some kind of war concerning the Red Ribbon Army, and the resulting bloodbath had a lot of people scared. He didn't believe they were bad people; in fact, it was Goku's father who had destroyed the moon, to prevent his sons from killing everyone at the tournament. But, even good people could do great damage.

And now, his other student, the Ox King, had thrown in with them, and Master Roshi was uncertain if he could remain detached from the world's events for much longer. Something was coming, and it would be up to the Earth's strongest fighters to protect them. Right now, that included himself, Yamcha, and Krillin.

He needed Krillin's head to be clear.

Sighing, he walked out to where Krillin tilled the ground with his bare hands, wearing a heavy turtle shell. "Krillin, come here, I need to speak with you," he said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Launch frowned slightly as a small toddler with wisps of fuzzy black hair and dark blue footed pajamas reached towards the hot stove as she was cooking, his soft brown tail waving behind him in anticipation. "Now, now, Beet, the stove is _hot_ ," the blue-haired woman chided the little one, moving the pan further back so that he couldn't reach it. The toddler scowled in response, pouting.

Raditz watched the scene from the doorway to the kitchens of the mess hall, his arms crossed. "You should let him burn himself," he told her, eyebrow raised.

Launch gasped. "Raditz! Why would you say such a thing?!" she demanded, scooping Beet into her arms. "He's just a baby, and you want him to get hurt?"

Raditz rolled his eyes. "He's a Saiyan cub. He's _going_ to get hurt anyway, it's in his nature. Besides, _you're_ the one presenting him with more of a challenge, by pushing the pan farther away. What do you think his reaction's going to be to _that_?" he pointed out.

Suddenly, as if to prove his point, Beet wriggled out of his mother's grasp, and succeeded in gripping the edge of the pan he had been reaching for, screaming when the hot metal seared his hand. "Oh, Kami!" Launch exclaimed, pulling the wounded child away from the stove and rushing him to the sink, where she proceeded to run cold water over the burn. "Oh, sweetheart, it'll be okay," she soothed, and Raditz rolled his eyes, approaching the two. Quickly, he whisked the boy out of her grasp by the back of his pajamas, much to Launch's dismay, and held out the cub's wounded hand by the wrist, lest he touch the burn.

"Look at this, Beet," he said sternly, amidst the cub's cries. "It burns, doesn't it? Fire is _bad_ , fire _burns,_ " he said, glaring at the weeping boy. "Next time, you may not be so lucky," he scolded him.

"You're scaring him!" Launch protested.

Raditz glared at her. "You're making him think he _should_ be scared!" he growled back, as Beet's cries got louder.

Just then, Raditz's arm hairs rose, and suddenly the oven exploded, sending the three of them flying backwards. He quickly looked to see Launch pulling herself up; though she had a cut on her forehead, she appeared to be fine. His next glance was at his cub, who was still being held by the back of his pajamas. He was glaring at the remains of the oven, and Raditz's eyes widened as he realized what must have happened. "Beet… did _that?!"_ he gasped in wonder.

Launch was also watching, her eyes wide. "How… how is that possible? He's just a cub!"

Raditz suddenly smirked. "He's _our_ cub," he said proudly, causing Launch to look at him. "He's the first of his kind, half Saiyan, half Human. Who _knows_ what he's capable of? Imagine… if he does this as a cub, by accident…"

Launch took a shaky breath. "What could he do if he really put his mind to it?" she asked, finishing the thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bardock looked the ship over. Dr. Brief, true to his word, had built the thing in record time. He assured Bardock it had been tested by remote flight, and all readings looked good. The last month had been fitting it with the supplies they would need for their training mission. Bardock hadn't told his oldest sons where they were going, or even that they would be in space, until yesterday; he hadn't wanted Kakarot to get wind of what their training would be, lest he decide against it. This was training Kakarot needed more than anything, though it would be beneficial for all three of them.

Plus, it got them away from home, which was becoming more and more unbearable, at least for his son Raditz. And, given that his mate was Launch, what was unbearable for Raditz became equally unbearable for everyone else within earshot (or, frequently, firing range).

Bardock had wanted to leave a few months ago, when Raditz's mate had announced her pregnancy, but Gine had pointed out that he couldn't leave until he'd put another cub in _her_ belly. He rolled his eyes. His mate had taken it upon herself to ensure the continuation of their race, which was a good thing, but it basically made her their people's Matriarch, given the absence of a Saiyan Queen. A position Bardock was pretty sure had gone to Gine's head. On one level, he knew that Gine was right, having cubs was important, but they were Saiyans, not farm animals. It seemed she wasn't happy unless there was a cub either on her back or in her belly. Bardock supposed it was her instincts kicking in, and mating _was_ an enjoyable activity. He smirked. Here he was, feeling sorry for himself, for all the _sex_ he was having…

Finally, however, Gine's scent had shifted, signifying she was with cub again. Bardock couldn't get out of there fast enough. He might have felt bad about that, if he didn't know the feeling was mutual. Gine couldn't stand the smell of him during the first part of her pregnancy, which made their goodbyes pretty simple.

A few months in space would have him crawling back into her arms, he knew. But, for now…

Kakarot arrived first, glancing around him. "Bulma's house looks the same as when we left," he said, smiling wistfully. He hadn't been here since before the surgery; or, rather, he hadn't been here and _conscious_. He looked to his father. "Raditz is comin', he just had somethin' to deal with first. Beet blew up the oven in the mess hall," he explained, with a grin.

Bardock gave him a sharp glance. " _Beet_ blew it up?" he asked, not sure if he heard his son correctly.

Kakarot's grin widened. "Yup! You shoulda seen the mess he made of it, too. Raditz won't shut up about it," he said, rolling his eyes.

Bardock shook his head in disbelief. "If that's true… " he murmured, then trailed off, lost in thought. Could Saiyan/Human hybrids _really_ be more powerful than full-blooded Saiyans? Here, he had been ready to accept that their race would become somewhat weaker due to the dilution of their blood, but had known they would find a way to surpass that. But, if they actually started out s _tronger…_

Just then, Raditz arrived, looking none the worse for wear, an excited look on his face. Bardock adopted one of annoyance, though inwardly, he, too, was proud of his son, and by extension, his grandson. "Save it for the trip," he said, then gestured with his head. The three of them boarded, Raditz looking perturbed, Kakarot snickering, and Bardock rolling his eyes. This was going to be a loooong trip…


	33. Chapter 33

"You did _what?!_ " Bardock asked, scowling at Kakarot. He was sitting in the pilot's seat, but the ship was on auto-pilot to their destination, and didn't need his attention as much as his idiot son apparently did. He stood, looking down at his cub, who, for his part, seemed to be sinking into his seat a little.

Kakarot flushed, looking down. "I bit her," he repeated, sounding small. "I don't know why I did it, I didn't mean to-"

"Did you draw blood?" Bardock asked, cutting him off. Kakarot was fidgeting, but his expression answered Bardock's question. He rolled his eyes, sighing. "Well, _great_. That's just what we need," he said, as Raditz entered the room.

"What's just what we need?" Raditz asked, a piece of meat in his hand.

Bardock scowled at Kakarot. "Kakarot's kick started his mating drive. He drew blood," he said, shaking his head.

Raditz was torn between the urge to bust out laughing, or to growl in frustration. "We going back?" he asked.

Bardock narrowed his eyes at Kakarot. "No. We're training. He's just gonna have to ride it out," he said, sighing.

Kakarot blinked, starting to get nervous. "What do ya mean, ride it out? What's gonna happen to me?" he asked.

Bardock threw his hands up into the air. "You tell him," he told Raditz, and left the room, ostensibly to find some other, less frustrating activity.

Raditz sighed, and sat down, looking at the meat in his hand. Why the hell did _he_ have to do this shit? "Remember how I acted back before I met Launch?" he asked, not looking at Kakarot.

Kakarot frowned, and nodded. "I remember you smelled funny. And you got mad easy," he said.

"That's what a normal mating drive is supposed to be like," he said. He shifted, still not looking at Kakarot. "You made yours worse, when you bit her," he said, and sighed. "Look, Kakarot, we have instincts for a reason, so that we do stuff when we're supposed to, when we're ready to. Humans don't have our instincts, so they can get mated and stuff whenever they want, it doesn't matter as much to them. You took a mate before you were ready, so now your body thinks it needs to get ready for… you know… _mating._ And you drew blood. Which is a _part_ of mating. So your body thinks it needs to be ready to mate _right now_ ," he said, blushing. He _really_ didn't want to be explaining this…

Kakarot took a long moment to digest the information. "But… Chi-chi's not here… and she's not ready…" he said.

Raditz shrugged. "That doesn't change anything. Your body's getting ready. Right now. And we're gonna be off-planet, by ourselves, having to deal with your stupid ass, with _mating fever_. Though… you've experienced a loss of control before, after the surgery… maybe it won't be that bad," he said, thinking about it for a moment. "It'll be that… and the burning. And there's no way in _hell_ you're bathing with us," he said, glaring at his brother.

Kakarot looked confused and hurt. "How… how long will it last?" he asked, worried.

"Kakarot, it's not going to go away, until you _actually_ mate with her," Raditz said, ripping a bite of meat off the bone in his hand with his teeth.

Kakarot drew his knees up to his chest. "Chi-chi's not ready, so I just gotta wait," he said, stubbornly. "I just won't think about it, that's all," he said.

Raditz almost choked on his food in laughter. When he could breathe again, he cast Kakarot a sideways glance. "Good luck with that," he said, shaking his head. He then scowled. "And, if I catch you humping my leg at night, I'm shoving you out an airlock," he threatened.

Kakarot punched him in the back of the head for that, causing the older Saiyan to elbow him across the face, then laugh his ass off at Kakarot's look of fury.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mai watched Snow and Tanmen fight, a critical eye on their footwork. Mai was no martial artist, but she'd had enough training from enough various professions to know when someone was off-balance, and Tanmen had Snow completely off-balance. She frowned, noticing how Snow's right foot was always just a bit short of where it needed to be, probably a remnant from her bullet injury a year ago. She was obviously still experiencing some pain from the old wound, and was favoring the leg. Which would probably get her killed.

Her own sparring partner, Hasky, had gone to the infirmary after Mai fractured her wrist, leaving her with nothing better to do at the moment than watch the other girls. Sighing to herself, she stepped forward, just as Snow went down a third time.

Tanmen helped Snow up, and glanced up at Mai as she approached. Mai regarded the blue-eyed, dark-haired girl. "Chi-chi needs a new partner. I want to show something to Snow," she said, her voice devoid of emotion.

Tanmen hesitated a moment, then nodded, running off to find Chi-chi. Mai had a reputation among the girls, probably because Gine didn't trust her around her cubs, even though Mai had never done anything to warrant such treatment. Not that she cared, but it did make it a bit more annoying, as she had to be very careful to appear open and friendly, especially around the younger girls. Launch understood her, and was completely at ease with her, and Mai thought that Hasky hoped to maybe get her in bed, but everyone else held Mai at arm's length.

It was easier that way, Mai thought. She really wasn't good with relating to others. It was tiring, having to try to read their emotional cues, to act in a way that they would feel comfortable with. She practically had to act like a circus clown for Pilaf, before he would believe she wasn't after his position.

At least the Squad didn't expect much from her. As long as she could fight, it didn't really matter _what_ she did. She pretty much got what she wanted; people left her alone, and she could be a part of something that was _bound_ to end in disaster.

Speaking of disaster… "It hurts, doesn't it?" Mai asked the young red-haired warrior. Snow had really come into her own since the slaughter of her village. She had become hard, cold, an unrelenting force. She wore battle armor all the time, now, dark red, with a white rabbit's foot hanging from a leather strap around her neck, a gift from her parents when she left. Her parents had been saddened that she didn't want to stay in Jingle Village once it had been wished back, but Snow couldn't handle the memories, she couldn't look at her parents, knowing what she had had to do. Instead, she had latched onto Gine, training hard, determined to become a strong warrior, so she could protect others from what had happened to her.

Mai could understand not wanting to stay with her family. The hero complex, though… well, everyone coped in their own way, she thought.

Snow frowned, her guard up around Mai. She had not forgotten how Mai had helped her, after the destruction of her village, but Mai tended to poke into open wounds with no thought to how it might feel, both physically and emotionally. She was the very definition of blunt. "What do you mean?" she asked, wanting to know just what weakness Mai felt the need to point out this time.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Your leg. Where you got shot. It hurts. You're favoring it in battle," she said, her eyes on the offending limb.

Snow grimaced. "Yeah," she admitted. "It's fine, as long as I don't put too much pressure on it. The hole's healed up, Dr. Zohan said it's mostly scar tissue in there now, and the muscle will grow around it, but-"

"That muscle won't grow if you're dead," Mai cut in, coldly. Snow's jaw clenched, and she continued. "Hunters always go for the weaker ones first, the wounded ones. By favoring that leg, you're advertising to your enemy that you would be the easiest target. If I were an enemy sniper, I'd take you down first, no question," she said, crossing her arms.

Snow glared at her. "I can't help it, it hurts!" she exclaimed.

Mai responded by kicking her right on top of the old wound. Snow went down with a cry, tears springing to her eyes. "No, _now_ it hurts. Before, it just ached a little," she said, as Snow glared at her, teeth clenched. "I'm standing right here, and my guard's down, but you're distracted by the pain. It's not important how much you're hurting, Snow, what's important is whether or not the person trying to kill you is _dead_. If your opponent isn't dead, you don't have time for pain," she hissed.

With that, Snow's other leg shot out, which Mai easily jumped over, and suddenly, the barrel of a gun was pressed against Snow's forehead, with Mai crouched down over her. "It's not about a fair fight, Snow. It's not about rules or strength or any of that. So, you're wounded. Big deal. In the wild, wounded animals are the most dangerous, because they've been reminded how close to death they are," she said, her voice soft.

Suddenly, she took her finger off the trigger and turned the gun around, pressing it into Snow's palm. "Train your mind to accept the pain. Draw strength from it. And, when you're cornered, stop at nothing to kill your opponent. Or die," she said, her cold eyes gazing deeply into Snow's.

Snow responded by placing the barrel of the gun against Mai's temple, fury in her eyes. Mai was unmoved, merely staring at her, to see what she would do. Snow narrowed her eyes. "What the hell made you such a monster, Mai?" she hissed.

Mai merely blinked at her. "We're _all_ monsters, Snow. You of all people should know that," she said simply.

Snow swallowed, Mai's words hitting her down to her core. Slowly, Snow lowered the gun, and Mai stood, as if nothing had happened. As she turned to walk away, she met Gine's eyes. Activity in the arena had come to a screeching halt when Snow had cried out, yet Gine had done nothing to stop her. Mai gave the Saiyan a nod, then turned and left the arena.

Gine watched the human leave. When she had offered to train Mai, it was partially to get a better judge of the woman's character. Or rather, what could be seen of it. She had originally thought the woman was like Turles's brother Cabba had been, before he died; but every now and then, Mai would do something that would completely blow Gine's theory out of the water. Like this. Sure, the other girls thought Mai was wrong for what she did, but Gine could see why she had done it. She wanted to better Snow's chances of survival. Whether it was because she actually cared for Snow, or because of more strategic reasons, remained to be seen. Launch had told Gine that Mai was traumatized from some childhood event, and as a result lashed out at the world around her, not in anger, but in cold revenge. The fact that Launch would be friends with someone like that, had always confused Gine, until Launch confided in her that, when she had been young, she had also hated the world around her, for treating her like a freak. Launch had compared Mai to a child punching a brick wall, and plotting its demise, because it did nothing while she tripped on the sidewalk. As far as Launch was concerned, Mai's anger was directed at something too powerful for her to ever take down, and if being angry kept her from being a sobbing mess, then what was the harm?

Only, Gine was a member of a race who _could_ destroy a planet in anger. So, for that matter, was their enemy. And, to have someone who wanted to see the world destroyed, be part of a squad designed to protect it… made absolutely no sense.

Except, Gine had a knack for seeing through bullshit. And she saw something in Mai that made her want Mai close by. The woman was on the verge of something, and tiny glimpses of it could be seen in her. Her cold anger, that she had used as a crutch for so long, was beginning to thaw, and with it, were the beginnings of true inner strength. It might take years, maybe more years than Mai possessed, but Gine could see that Mai was not the person she invented for herself to be. Not really. And, on some level, Mai knew that.

Snow was up now, and had Mai's gun tucked into her belt. Her hands were clasped against Chi-chi's now, as both girls tried to push each other backwards, a basic test of strength. Only one thing was different, and it was a difference that made Gine smile. Snow was only using her right leg, her teeth gritted in pain. The girl had taken Mai's words to heart, and was now bent on strengthening her weakness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Krillin looked up at the impossibly long pole, gazing up as far as he could, but could not see the top at all. "Wow… it seems to go forever…" he said, in awe.

Master Roshi grunted to himself. "It seems to, but it does have an end. Took me three years to get there, though," he said, crossing his arms.

The boy's eyes widened at that, his face almost turning as purple as the heavy shell on his back. "T-three _years_?!" he stammered.

Master Roshi smiled and nodded. "That's right. Three years. Mind you, I wasn't nearly as dedicated a student of martial arts back then, but many have tried and failed. Many of those who failed have died, falling off the tower and hitting the ground with great impact," he said, and looked around. An empty tipi stood nearby, and cold ashes where there had once been a fire, but it seemed as though no one had been here for quite a while. "Of course, there _used_ to be a tribe who lived here, to warn travelers away from making the attempt, and to protect the Tower. But, it looks like they may have died off…" he said, frowning as he inspected what looked to be a grave. He sighed. "It's a shame, they were a proud people. It was said they were protected by Kami himself," he said wistfully. He turned to look at his student, but only saw an empty turtle shell at the base of the Tower.

Up, way, way up above him, he could see Krillin, climbing the Tower. "KRILLIN!" he called out, but to no avail. He sighed, then grinned. His student had been pushing himself against an unmeasurable and unattainable goal; now he had one that was both measurable _and_ attainable. It was a start…

The Turtle Hermit glanced up at the sky for a moment. "Well, Kami, your tribe's not here at the moment, and my student's got quite a bit of climbing to do, so I hope you're not too offended if I camp out here a little while," he murmured. He then pulled out a capsule from his pocket, and flung it to the ground, across from the tipi, and suddenly Kame House stood at the foot of the Tower of Korin. Master Roshi grinned. "Now… back to my aerobics…" he said, chuckling to himself as he went inside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruta glared at Baga and Beet as they fought with each other over a toy. Both of them tussled on the ground, naked (Launch always brought Beet in clothes, and Beet always ripped them, so Ruta just took them off as soon as Launch left and Violet's back was turned. Baga went around nude, she didn't see why Beet couldn't). It was weird watching them fight. Beet was older than Baga, but Baga _looked_ older, and was more coordinated. Beet had thin, whispy black fuzz for hair, a rounder face, chubbier arms and legs, and the points of his canines poking through his gums were all the teeth he had. Baga was the same size, but he had spiky black hair that all pointed forward, his mouth was full of tiny sharp teeth, and his limbs were more wiry and muscular. He could pounce and dig his nails into you, whereas Beet tended more towards slobbering and pulling hair. Or _tails_.

That was another thing. Baga was mean and vicious, but wasn't as smart as Beet was. Beet had figured out early that all he had to do to get Baga off of him, was to grab the other cub's tail. And yet, Baga had not yet figured out how to keep his tail out of Beet's grasp. Violet, the lady with the purple hair who Mama and Launch always had watch them, was a human, and didn't really understand how much getting your tail pulled hurt. All she knew was, Baga would be acting up, Beet would grab his tail, and suddenly Baga was calm and compliant, so she ignored it, just like she ignored Ruta taking off Beet's outfit, and a number of other things the cubs did. Ruta liked Violet, it was like being watched by Papa.

Ruta felt for her baby brother, but she also could sympathize with Beet. He wasn't like her and Baga, so he had to do what he could to hold his own. But sometimes, Ruta wanted to grab Beet by his tail real hard, just to show him how it feels.

Violet was busy focusing her energy, which Ruta was supposed to be doing, too, but she was bored of that. She looked at the cubs, and smirked. "You two are pathetic," she said, rolling her eyes. She crouched over them, wiggling her fingers menacingly. "Time for my most powerful attack!" she said, causing Beet to squeal in laughter at her familiar position, and Baga to growl menacingly. "TICKLE SURPRISE!" she yelled, and quickly began to tickle both of them, Baga scratching and biting to get free, Beet swiping at her with his clumsy little arms, both laughing hysterically.

Violet sighed, distracted yet again from her energy training. She didn't know why Gine insisted she spend so much time around the cubs; she was bad with people in general, and smaller people were just as incomprehensible to her, and more annoying. Violet loved animals, and people tended to think that meant she loved kids. And, to be fair… the cubs _did_ have tails. And sharp teeth. But, they weren't animals; they were annoying little people, who refused to let her train.

But, Violet wasn't without backup. "Chuu Lee!" she called, spotting the young girl walking past her open door. Chuu Lee shared her love of animals, and as a bonus, she liked people, as well. It was a shame what had happened to her eyesight, but Gine had been fascinated by the girl's sensing abilities, and had recruited her despite her disability. Chuu Lee had quickly learned to use her other senses to compensate, and was almost on par with Tanmen as far as fighting ability.

The young red-haired girl stopped at Violet's door, not turning towards her. "Yes, Violet?" she asked, her tone young and pleasant.

Violet smiled softly. If there were any people she actually liked, Chuu Lee would be one of them. She was just impossible to dislike. "Chuu Lee, could you take over for me for a little while? I think I'm close to figuring this out, but the noise…" she said.

Chuu Lee smiled brightly, as she turned towards where the cubs were playing. "Sure! If you see Gine, let her know where I am, please," she said sweetly as she came into the room to play with Ruta and the boys.

"Thanks," Violet said by way of response, then quickly disappeared.

 **A/N: Okay, guys, little bit of fluff, a few loose ends tied up, and soon…. guest character!**


	34. Chapter 34

Kakarot stepped onto the planet's surface, gazing around in both dread and wonder. Wonder, because it was the first planet other than Earth that he had ever been on… at least, since he was an infant cub. The grass here was a purplish blue color, and the dirt was green, and smelled like copper. The sky was a yellowish-green hue, and it kind of made Kakarot's eyes hurt, but at the same time, it was really pretty. It made everything look very distinct, he could make out every blade of grass.

His father stepped forward, and Kakarot was reminded of the dread part. He swallowed hard as Bardock spoke. "This is a dead planet. There are no living people here, only animals, and the creatures here are very, very large, not unlike the dinosaurs on Earth," Bardock said, his arms crossed. "This planet is pretty much a Saiyan's dream vacation. Fighting, food… and thirteen moons," he said, turning his gaze to Kakarot.

Kakarot did his best to hold it all in, but some of his fear was showing. He _really_ didn't want to do this, but he didn't dare disobey his father, and on one level, he knew Bardock had his best interests in mind. His father wanted them to spend time in their Oozaru forms, to get used to them, so that maybe they could get control of them. If they could control their Oozaru forms, then they would have another weapon against Frieza's empire.

"What about the ship?" Raditz asked, careful not to look up at the sky. Bardock glanced at his eldest, and pressed a button on the door, closing it. "Ship's programmed to take up orbit for six months, then come back to these coordinates. In six months, the next planet closest to the sun in this system will come between us and the sun, and there will be a total eclipse; it will completely block out the sun, and all thirteen moons will be dark. It's the only time when at least one moon isn't full above us. When that happens, we will turn to normal, and will hurry to the ship. For the rest of the time before that… we will be Oozaru. The whole time," he said.

Raditz had a determined look on his face; he wanted to develop control of his Oozaru form, or at least learn to remember what he did while in that form, like Bardock and Kakarot could. He was going to devote everything to trying to remember, trying to hold onto it as much as he could. Bardock had taught him some mental exercises that should help, he hoped.

Kakarot, however, was less than thrilled. He swallowed hard. "Father…" he said, his eyes pleading with Bardock.

Bardock reached out a hand, gripping his son on his armored shoulder. "Kakarot, you have the most fear, so you will be the first to face it," he said, as the ship lifted off past where they could see. "Don't let your fears rule you, son. Hit them first, head-on, attack your own fears, and you will never be their slave," he instructed.

Kakarot gave a nod, then took a deep breath. He didn't want to lose control, he didn't, but… there were no people here, his father had said, so they would be okay, right? And his father and brother would be transforming, too, so he wasn't in danger of killing anyone.

It was time to face his fear.

He let his eyes lift to the sky, seeking out one of the moons. There were three, right there in a row, and even though it wasn't night, they were all full, and visible in the yellow sky. And-

 _Heartbeat._

 _Heartbeat._

 _Heartbeat._

 _Heartbeat. Heartbeat. Heartbeat. Heartbeat. Hearbeat heartbeat heartbeatheartbeatheartbeat…._

Kakarot gasped, his heart pounding, faster and faster, his lungs barely able to keep up, as his body began to burn, to pull, to grow…. his armor, made by Dr. Brief, was ripped to shreds, as Bardock and Raditz both stood back, knowing looks on their faces. With a giant roar, he stood, with all his glory, the mighty Oozaru, daring anything to come into his path…

And then, just as suddenly, two other Oozaru appeared beside him, his brethren, and he was filled with an excitement he hadn't felt in a long time. _Too long_ …

Picking out the most powerful of the two, he joyfully attacked…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mai walked through the marketplace, receiving nods and smiles from various people she passed. She wore the familiar red sleeve on her right arm, that marked her as Earth Defense Squad, made plainly visible ever since Hasky had ripped the old sleeves off her trench coat. Mai had almost placed a bullet neatly in Hasky's brain the day she did that, but Hasky had pointed out to her that she had been wearing the symbol of someone she no longer served. The red star displayed on the sleeves of the coat had been Pilaf's symbol, his own personal reminder of his goal. But, for Mai, the coat had meant more than just serving Pilaf. Mai had the coat since her first day as his minion, her first position as part of something that could potentially effect the world. It marked the beginning of her life as a part of something _important_.

But… it was hot, sometimes. And uncomfortable, Hasky hadn't been wrong about that. The lack of sleeves _did_ make it easier to practice martial arts in her favorite garment.

 _Symbolism._ The red sleeve she wore now reminded the people of the Ox Kingdom that she was one of those who had avenged them, who protected them even now. It was a new experience, being revered. Better than being ignored, more fun than being feared, but still nothing like being _understood_. Still, it would serve for now, and it made her feel powerful. She _liked_ that feeling. She was still a part of something important.

She gave a small smile and wave to the woman who ran the coffee booth. She came every morning to Saiyan Village, with her precious coffee, and Mai always had two cups and a sweet bread, and always paid a little more than what the woman asked. Launch had asked her why, once, and Mai had explained that after years of Shu's weak coffee, Mai felt the need to encourage the woman to continue to bring her blessed morning analeptic.

Mai was lost in such thoughts, when someone grabbed her from behind.

The second after that, the barrel of her gun was under that someone's chin, and her finger was a hair's breadth away from pulling the trigger. It would have been over already, if she hadn't recognized the offender.

" _Shu_?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma scowled as she faced off against Tanmen. The two of them shared history, as Bulma had been with Gine when she recruited her. Tanmen's village was being attacked by some creature, which Gine had easily killed, and during the feast, two con artists had come claiming they could destroy the creature, for a fee. Bulma and Tanmen had followed them once they'd been told what had happened, and soon learned the two were con artists, and had been the ones to send the creature to Tanmen's village. The girls had informed the mayor about it, but he decided not to send men after them, as the real threat had been eaten by everyone the night before; though they would be wary should the travelers return. Tanmen's anger that the con artists would escape justice had brought her to Gine's attention, and she had offered to train the girl so that, next time, she could deal with similar con artists herself. Tanmen had gratefully accepted the offer.

So now, here she was, increasing her strength, determined to become a protector of justice. Her dark hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and she wore a sleeveless dark blue tunic over light blue pants, her red sleeve a contrast against the rest of her clothes. Her blue eyes watched Bulma's every move, trying to figure her out.

But Bulma wasn't thinking about her moves at all.

Bulma scowled in concentration as she blocked Tanmen's next attack, mentally going over the frequency codes she had been studying for months now. Bardock wanted to communicate with the Saiyan prince, to find out if he were still alive, at least, but he needed to do it in such a way that no one in Frieza's empire could pick up or understand the transmission. The frequency codes they used were more advanced than anything Bulma had ever seen, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. There had to be a flaw, and if there was… she would find it…

Bulma blinked to find that Tanmen was standing over her, hand poised over her throat. "I lost?" she exclaimed, frowning.

"You sound surprised," Tanmen laughed, helping her up.

"I am," Bulma said, rubbing her aching backside, "though I shouldn't be. I need more practice, and you're really good at this. "Wanna go again?" she asked.

Tanmen frowned. "You're not too sore? Or tired?" she asked. They had been going at it for a while, now.

Bulma laughed. "You have no idea! But, I've almost got this problem I'm working on licked, and the sparring helps me think. You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

Tanmen's look of concern turned to a friendly smile. "Sure! Just, let me know if you figure it out, now you've got me curious," she said with a laugh.

"Deal!" Bulma said, and eased her sore muscles back into a fighting stance. Those frequencies were all based on a common algorithm. If she could just finish reverse-engineering it to that algorithm…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mai's eyes narrowed somewhat as she regarded Pilaf and Shu in the alleyway. "You want me to _what?_ " she asked, not sure if she'd heard correctly. She was suspicious; Pilaf was known to have a temper when crossed, and he was being strangely calm about the fact that she had left them high and dry in that prison. She had expected revenge; instead, she was being offered a job. _"Why?"_

Pilaf's eyes widened, and he laughed, putting up his hands. "Why, for old times, of course! Surely you don't plan to stay and help these alien invaders take over the world, do you?"

Mai raised an eyebrow at that. "Why not? I helped _you_ try to take over the world," she pointed out.

Pilaf scowled. "But… you _like_ me," he said, lifting his chin imperiously.

A slow smile tugged at the corners of Mai's lips. "Yeah… I guess I like you a _little_ …" she said, but then her face fell. "I can't leave the Earth Defense Squad, though. Gine will kill me if I do, she's told me so herself. She can make you explode from the inside out! One time she did that in front of me, and I was still cleaning bits of that person out of my hair for a week!" she said, her face blue with terror.

Pilaf and Shu's eyes went wide as well, and Pilaf swallowed, before scowling again. "Actually, what we have planned for you doesn't involve you leaving at all… you just stay where you are, and we'll come sometimes and visit you. And when we _do_ …. you tell us everything we need to know," he said, smiling slickly. "You _have_ been trained in espionage, haven't you? It said so on your application," he pointed out.

Mai gave a small smile. "Espionage is dangerous work. I hope the pay's better than it was last time," she said. "After all, the pay with the Earth Defense Squad is pretty good, I'd hate to give that up for anything less…" she said.

Pilaf grinned, only looking slightly nervous. "Oh, of _course_ , Mai… double your last pay, actually! As you say, espionage is dangerous work, I wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger for nothing…" he said. Everything was going according to plan…

Mai seemed satisfied. "Very well. Meet me here in a week, and I'll tell you everything you want to know. And, Emperor Pilaf…" she said, as the short blue man looked up at her. "Welcome back," she said, smiling softly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From their vantage point from the nearby mountain range, tracking their targets with advanced technology, three large, red-skinned aliens in blue and white armor watched the three giant apes battle each other in the distance. They shared a glance, and a smile. This trip was going to be very lucrative for them, very lucrative indeed…

 **A/N: Muwahahahaha! Okay, so, before you all fill my inbox with hate mail, let me take this moment to tell you all what I know you're dying to find out:**

 **An analeptic is a stimulant; for instance, strong coffee is an analeptic.**

 **Oh… was that not what you wanted to know? My bad… I guess you just have to wait and see, then…**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long, guys. I had a really long chapter written, before I realized I was writing too much little stuff. So, instead… I'm getting to the big stuff. I will cover some of the other stuff in flashbacks if necessary, just know that, while the main plot is happening out in space, lots of other stuff is happening back on Earth.**

"Mama, Baga bit me!" Ruta complained, as Gine skinned a large creature in the kitchens. The saiyan didn't look up, focused on her task.

"Bite him back," she told her daughter simply.

"I did! He won't stop!" Ruta protested.

Gine sighed. "He's your baby brother, Ruta, you have to dominate him. If you're not strong enough to clobber him down every time he attacks you, then you're not capable of protecting him," she chided.

Ruta scowled. "I'm strong enough! Violet just said not to fight, and I'm tryin' not to!" she said.

Gine paused. That was the trouble with humans, their culture was just so strange. Being raised the human way may have worked for Kakarot, who had been brain damaged and disconnected from many of his instincts, but it simply wouldn't work for her other children. Not if humanity was going to survive, anyway. "Violet's a human, Ruta. She doesn't know how to raise saiyan cubs. Next time your brother attacks you, kick his little ass. Just don't kill him or break anything, or you'll have to answer to me," she told her daughter, leveling a gaze at her.

Ruta grinned. "Okay!" she said brightly, and ran off.

Gine lightly pressed a hand to her belly, which wasn't even swollen yet. Bardock and her two oldest cubs had been away for three months now, and she knew she had at least three months to go. The cub in her belly would be born before they returned, that was their way. And yet…

"I've got a bad feeling, little cub," she said softly, picking up her butcher knife, the one she had been wished back with. It was her favorite, and ironically, it was the last item in existence made from the immensely strong metals of the planet Vegeta. This kitchen tool, an implement used by the lowly Worker Class, was practically a priceless artifact now.

She still used it for cutting meat, though. What better way to honor something, than to use it for its designed purpose? With a wistful smirk, she chopped down with her knife, severing bone with ease, and worrying about her man and her cubs. Different planet, same life. And Gine couldn't be happier. "Come back to me, Bardock," she murmured, as she continued her work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot had no concept of time. Life was eating, sleeping, and fighting. Life was joy. He hurt all over, the other two were stronger, they beat him every time he attacked. It excited him. He could feel himself getting stronger.

He saw a few tiny creatures running around him, and swatted them away. And then…

Pain.

Loss.

The world growing bigger around him, before he blacked out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bardock realized his cub was in trouble, but wasn't fast enough. A small vessel shot into the air, and his every instinct screamed at him to swat it out of the air, or to blast it out of the sky, but Bardock's sluggish brain told him his cub was on that ship, and with great effort he held himself back. He roared out in fury, and his roar was joined by his other cub's.

Raditz, on some level, felt he had been wronged, and noticed the other was missing, though he had no concept of who had done it or what had happened. All he knew was, he was furious. And there was only one thing to do when he was furious.

Bardock quickly turned to face his cub, who rushed to attack him. The Oozaru only knew how to hunt and how to fight, and Bardock was furious, too. They fought, Bardock didn't know for how long, but it didn't satisfy him. Desperately, he tried to think, there was something he needed to focus on, but Raditz was distracting him. With the actions of an annoyed father, he grabbed Raditz's tail and gave him a quick chop to the back of the neck.

With a great shaking of the ground, Raditz went down, and stayed there.

Bardock gave his cub a glance, checking for the rise and fall of his chest. Once confirmed, he looked up into the sky, in the direction the ship had taken.

He had to get it back.

But it was too small. And too high. And…

And…

Thinking was so hard. He wished he could just give up, go get something to eat, but… he wouldn't. He would never give up.

Ship.

He got here on a ship. His ship could go after the other ship.

Except…

Except, it was too small. No… it wasn't too small. He was too big. Too big, because…

Moons.

Bardock gazed up at the moons. There were a lot of them, in the sky, his brain knowing there was a number, yet not really grasping the concept of numbers. They bathed him in their beautiful light, boiling his blood, calling to his deepest insticts, spurring him to-

No.

They had to stop. He had to make them stop. Or… his cub…

Letting the anger of his missing cub fill him up, he opened his mouth wide, sending a powerful blast at the first moon. It disintegrated the moment the blast hit. It was bittersweet to him, he missed the moon's light, but delighted in the destruction at the same time. He summoned his power again, aiming at the next one, then the next, then the next…

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, before he awoke, groggily, lying naked on the ground, near his son. Reaching over, he gripped Raditz's shoulder, shaking it. He hoped he hadn't injured his son too badly. "Raditz… wake up…" he slurred, still shaking off the after effects of the transformation.

Raditz groaned, rolling himself over. He looked up at the darkened yellow sky, then slid his eyes back to Bardock. "Father… something's wrong," he said, still in a daze. His head was pounding. "I dreamed… Kakarot… something happened with Kakarot…"

"Hn," Bardock said, his son was starting to retain his Oozaru memories. "They took him," he said, his face grim.

Raditz scowled, sitting up. "Who? Who took him? And… how…?" he asked, wondering how someone could capture an Oozaru. Kill one, sure, but take one?

Bardock stood, and Raditz followed suit. Both were scanning the area with their eyes, and Raditz found it first. A cold feeling of dread filled his belly as he walked towards it, and picked it up. Turning, he held the offending limb up so his father could see.

It was Kakarot's tail.

Fury filled Bardock, then, and his power level skyrocketed, and he gave out a loud cry. "How… _dare they!_ " he snarled, taking the dismembered tail from Raditz.

Raditz, too, was furious, but also, filled with despair. "Without his tail… he isn't…"

Bardock squeezed the lifeless appendage in his hand, all he had at the moment of his son Kakarot. "He's still ours. We'll give him a chance to reclaim his honor. But first, we have to find him," he said, looking up into the sky. "We don't have much time. I don't think I destroyed all the moons, just the ones I saw. We need to get to the ship before we transform again," he said.

Raditz scowled. "If the ship is still there. If it wasn't destroyed, also," he said.

Bardock's eyes widened, then narrowed. "I was Oozaru. I didn't think of that…." he admitted, angry with himself. What if he had destroyed their only means of rescuing Kakarot?

"You were able to think, though. That's more than I can do. Vegeta's the only one-"

" _Prince_ Vegeta," Bardock cut him off, annoyed. His son scowled, and Bardock growled at him. "No son of mine will show disrespect for our people, not in these dark times, not when it's the only thing we have left. We _will_ reclaim Kakarot, tail or not. We _will_ reclaim our Prince, servant of Frieza or not. We _will_ reclaim our race, dying or not. We have what we have, and we _will_ make the most of all of it. Got that?" he demanded.

Determination shone in Raditz's eyes, and he gave a single nod. Bardock nodded back, then pointed to the east. "You go that way, fly into orbit, try to find the ship. I'll go west. If we meet each other before we find it, we'll go north and south," he said, and took off into the air. Raditz did the same, going east.

His father used to be more nonchalant when it came to things like class and loyalty, a fact that was made obvious when he mated with a female from the Working Class. The destruction of their planet, and being reunited with his family, seemed to have given him a new outlook on life. Raditz had a lot of anger towards his Prince, and General Nappa, but he wasn't disloyal. He knew where he stood, he knew he was Third Class, a soldier, meant to follow orders, not to think. It vexed him to no end, and he got his digs in where he could, in his own mind, resulting in the occasional slip of the tongue involving Vegeta. _Prince_ Vegeta. Who was still serving under that monster's heel, even now.

Who they were going to rescue, just as soon as they had something real they could offer him.

Raditz tore his mind from the Prince, and back to his brother, who also needed to be rescued. He couldn't imagine what it must feel like to have your tail cut off, but the stories he'd heard made it sound horrific. Of course, there was a social stigma among his people concerning their tails, so it might not be as bad as he'd heard. Still…

It was as though they'd taken away what made him a Saiyan. Raditz couldn't be more furious if they'd killed Kakarot. Saiyans who lost their tails in battle usually preferred a battle to the death over life without it. And these cowards had to have snuck up on Kakarot, there's no way anyone could stand up to an Oozaru. If they _could_ , they would have taken on Raditz and Bardock, as well.

Well, they were going to _regret_ their cowardice…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Krillin and Upa sat back to back, deep in meditation. The strange boy had been there when Krillin had reached Korin's place, and had drank from the mystical water, but refused to tell Krillin how to get it, or what its effects were, until Krillin had drunk from it himself. Korin, the strange cat hermit, had managed to keep it away from Krillin for almost a month, before the boy finally managed to grasp the container and drink.

Of course, it had been normal, every-day water.

Korin had explained to Krillin that, the act of climbing the Tower, of getting the water, had increased his strength, speed, and sensing abilities. But Krillin, like Upa, had wanted more training. And so, they had camped out, refusing to leave, until they had learned everything they possibly could.

That was when Mr. Popo came.

It was quite a shock to both of them that they were being allowed to come to Kami's palace, to train. Apparently, Kami himself had been watching over them, and was concerned about a growing threat coming to the people of Earth. Krillin and Upa had earned the chance to train with Mr. Popo, Kami's attendant, and the two of them worked together to master the training. Upa wasn't as strong or fast as Krillin, but things like meditation and sensing ki came much more easily to him than it did to the bald monk. Krillin would spar with Upa to help strengthen him, and Upa would coach Krillin on how to quiet his mind. Every day they would take turns trying to take the bell away from Mr. Popo, without making it ring.

They were getting close.

Krillin had become quite good friends with Upa. He had learned that Upa had been the last of the tribe that was supposed to guard the Tower on the ground, but when his father had been murdered by someone named Mercenary Tao, working for the Red Ribbon Army, he had come to realize he would need to get a lot stronger, stronger even than his father Bora had been, if he ever hoped to protect the Tower and fulfil his people's legacy.

It made Krillin's desire to get stronger than Goku seem petty in comparison.

But Upa hadn't thought so. He had told Krillin that, his father taught him passion was like a river. It didn't matter where it came from or where it was going, all that mattered was that it was there, to bring life to whatever it touched. Krillin had taken that to mean that, it didn't matter what motivated a person, as long as they were motivated; otherwise they were just like a lump on a log.

That should satisfy Master Roshi.

For now, however, he was more interested in satisfying Mr. Popo.

Krillin cleared his mind of thought, willing himself to be open to every sensation around him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chi-chi, Tanmen, Snow, and Chuu Lee were travelling together on the mountain road. Gine had wanted the girls to go out and seek real adventure, as part of their training.

"Turn back!" a voice said, and suddenly a girl their age, looking gaunt and bedraggled, came out to block the path, carrying a long walking stick. It was obvious that she hadn't eaten in a long while, and needed the stick just to stay standing.

It was also obvious that she was deadly serious about them turning back.

Chi-chi frowned. Concerns for the girl's state took a back seat to her warning. "Why?" Chi-chi asked, looking up the path. There were no plants to speak of, this area was experiencing a drought, and she really doubted there were many wild animals this far away from water.

The girl swallowed dryly, her lips dry and cracked, but she spoke without hesitation. "Terror and Plague! Terror and Plague are down this way! They will consume you!" she warned them fervently.

Tanmen frowned, glancing at Chi-chi. "I think the heat's gone to her head. Let's get her some water," she said, and Chi-chi nodded, handing her their canteen.

The girl drank slow sips gratefully, but even with the water, she warned them. "Please… you have to believe me. It's not the heat. Terror and Plague consumed my village! The last time I was there, only a few were left, and I'm sure they're all gone now! Please… don't come this way! Save yourselves!" she begged them.

Snow fished an apple out of her bag, and gave it to the girl, who bit into it hungrily. "Terror and plague? Did they all get sick?" she asked, trying to make sense out of the girl's story.

After swallowing a bit of apple, the girl's eyes widened. "No, Terror and Plague, they are these two… monsters… they terrorized my village! They… they have this gourd, that swallows a person whole, and if you don't answer when they call your name, they make the gourd swallow you, and it turns you into a magic potion, and they drink it to get stronger! They… they forced us to give them everything we had… and then… then they just kept taking! My family… they drank my family! They drank my family!" she screamed hysterically.

Snow's stomach clenched, and in moments, she was kneeling beside the girl, stroking her messy hair. "Okay, it's okay, I know…" she said softly, and shared a look with Chi-chi.

"Someone's coming," Chuu Lee said, her voice hushed. The others quieted instantly, knowing that Chuu Lee's ability to sense energy, together with her sense of hearing, were to be trusted.

"It's them," the girl whispered, her eyes wide, but Snow gently placed her finger over the girl's lips, just as Chi-chi freed her axe. The four girls got into fighting stance, ready for whatever they might face.

The two men who came down the path had strangely colored hair, and tattoos over their faces. "Chao! Chao!" the one with green hair called. The larger one, with red hair, held a gourd, smirking when his cold eyes landed on the group of girls.

The one with green hair spotted them, too. "Chao!" he said, as though he didn't see her. "Chao! Terror, I don't think she's here," he said, giggling madly.

Terror grinned. "Let's find out…" he said, and unstopped the cork on the gourd. "Call her again!"

Plague smirked. "Chao!"

"Here!" Chao said weakly, trying to stand.

"Chao!" Plague said again, teasing her.

"Here!" Chao said again, standing to her feet shakily, with help from Snow.

"Chao!" Plague called again.

"Here!" Chao said, her voice cracking as she tried to keep the tears from streaming down her face.

"That's enough!" Tanmen said, glaring at the men. "Leave her alone!"

Plague glared at the girl. "Oh? And who are you, exactly?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"Don't tell him!" Chao said quickly, and Terror stepped forward, causing Chao to shrink back in fear. Suddenly, an axe was swinging towards him, and he blocked it with his sword.

Smirking, he regarded the girl. "That was a mistake, little one," he said, and backhanded her off the cliff. Strangely, none of the other girls seemed worried. The one with the high ponytail and blue tunic attacked him next, kicking his sword out of his hand. He gasped; he'd never met a grown man who could pull that shit, and here was a little girl doing it? He punched at her, but she blocked it, and kicked him backwards, causing him to almost drop the gourd.

Meanwhile, Plague had come up behind Chuu Lee, and grabbed her, holding a knife to her throat. "One more move, and I'll cut this one's throat!" he threatened them.

Once again, the girls seemed to glance at each other, shrug, then Tanmen continued fighting.

Chuu Lee spoke softly to him. "You have two seconds to drop the knife," she said calmly.

Plague laughed at that. "You think you can get away from me? Just for that, I'm going to have my fun with you. Maybe you'll tell me your name while you're begging me to stop. We've been needing a new sex toy. After all… I think little Chao over there's all broken by now, aren't you, Chao?" he asked.

"Here! Here!" Chao said, shame written all over her face. She couldn't stop the tears, not anymore.

Silence fell over the group at the implication of what they had done to Chao. Suddenly, a voice came from the sky above them, and Chi-chi glared down at them. "Just for that, we're going to let Chao kill you," she hissed, gripping her axe as she lowered herself to the ground.

"Here!" Chao said quickly, knowing that if she didn't answer every time her name was called, she could be sucked into the gourd. Chi-chi winced; she hadn't meant to cause the girl more suffering.

Terror took advantage of the moment's distraction to pick up his sword, and Plague pressed his blade closer to Chuu Lee's neck.

Suddenly, pain exploded in Plague's throat, and through the tears in his eyes he could see the little girl's hand poised over his neck. She… she had…

He gasped, his throat so injured he couldn't even scream. His vision swam, and he dropped the knife, falling to his knees.

Moments later, Tanmen reared back, summoning energy into her hand, and punched Terror in the jaw so hard, it broke. Blood spewed out as he screamed, and she landed another energy-filled punch at his right knee, crushing it to bits. He went down immediately, screaming in pain, and Tanmen took the gourd from him, glancing at Chi-chi. Chi-chi gave a nod, and Tanmen turned to Chao, pressing the gourd into her hand. "They're going to die. We can't let them live, and do this to anyone else," she said softly.

Snow, who was still helping Chao to stand, nodded. "You're the one they hurt. They took your power away. It's time to get that back," she said, knowingly.

Chuu Lee and Chi-chi nodded in agreement. Chao looked at the gourd in her hands, then at the two men, one gasping, the other screaming. Her eyes turned hard and cold, and she angrily wiped away her tears. "Plague," she hissed, her lip curled in fury. Plague tried to answer, gasping for air, but he couldn't get the word out.

Suddenly, a pink mist came from the gourd, enveloping him, and a hiss of air from his broken trachea was all that could be heard as he was sucked into the gourd. Chao's eyes turned to Terror, who's eyes were wide, and blood went down his chin from his mouth as he tried desperately to scoot away from her. He was the very picture now of his name. "Terror," Chao said, and though Terror tried to speak, he could only get out a scream from trying to move his broken jaw. In moments, the pink mist came and enveloped him, too, and he went into the gourd.

Chao looked down at the ordinary-looking gourd in her hands. "Everything I've ever been afraid of is right here," she said, softly. She swallowed. "They… they took everything from me. And… look how small they are…"

Chi-chi gazed at the gourd. "What should we do with it?" she asked, frowning.

Chao scowled. "I know what to do with it," she said darkly. Bringing the gourd to her lips, she drank deeply, until it was all gone, feeling its power, the power it had stolen from Terror and Plague, rejuvenate her. Then, once the gourd was empty, she dropped it to the ground… and smashed it with her foot.

"Well… that takes care of that," Snow remarked, causing a laugh from the others.

Chi-chi smiled. "I'm Chi-chi of the Ox Kingdom. This is Snow, Tanmen, and Chuu Lee. We're part of the Earth Defense Squad, we protect the Earth from jerks like that who like to hurt people for their own sick amusement. Why don't you join us?" she offered.

Chao bit her lip. "There's nothing for me here, but… I'd slow you down," she said sadly.

Chi-chi smirked. "Not for long, you won't. Don't worry… we'll have you caught up in no time. You never have to be afraid of jerks like that again," she said, her gaze meaningful.

Chao gave a slow smile. "Okay, I'll do it!" she said eagerly. The others cheered, and soon the five of them were walking down the road, talking animatedly, exchanging stories and gossip as though they hadn't just been through something traumatic. For the first time in a long time, Chao started to feel like a kid again.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Okay, guys, if my last chapter was too dark for you, you might not want to read these next few chapters… at least, not the parts from Kakarot's point of view. He's not in a very nice place right now… I'll try to go easy on my gentle readers, but you have been warned.**

Kakarot lost himself for a few days.

At least… he thought it was a few days. His stomach was twisted in hunger, but he wasn't dead yet, and that's about how long his father had told him a Saiyan could go without eating before he starts to die of starvation. And he definitely felt like he was dying.

The people who took him, they had red skin and strange devices, they never said a word to him. They talked about him, like he was an animal, despite his attempts to communicate with… well, _threaten_ … them. When they threw him in this cell, they put a bucket of… some kind of blue gel… in there with him. It stank, and the bucket looked a lot like the empty one Kakarot saw some of the other prisoners pissing in. The other prisoners ate the blue gel, but… Kakarot just _couldn't_. He couldn't. He _wouldn't._

The first day, he tried to cope with the loss of his tail, something he'd always had every day of his life. Things felt… _less_ , without it. Not just his balance was off… everything was. It was like he was missing a part of himself. He would never brush his tail against his brother's, or wrap his tail around his father's, again. That link that held his family together, that reminded him of his loved ones' true feelings, despite the taunting and blustering that was their native tongue, it would be forever lost to him now. Things _felt_ different, he felt like a part of him was numb.

And then, there was the damned collar. He couldn't use his energy, it was like he barely had _any_ , and what little he had was keeping him alive. The guards had told him the collar would keep him weak, and would only be removed when he was inside the Cage. All of the cells were arranged around the Cage, so that they could all see what went on inside it. Every day, there would be a fight, and every day, one prisoner from the Cage would go back to his cell… and the other's dead body would be dumped into the big drum the guards got the blue gel stuff from.

Which was another big reason why Kakarot wouldn't eat it.

But, the worst part, it wasn't the hunger, or being treated like an animal by the guards, or even the loss of his tail. The worst part, was the burning.

Kakarot dreamed about Chi-chi, every time he closed his eyes. Sometimes when his eyes were open. He could _smell_ her sometimes, and it was torture not being near her. Sometimes, he thought he saw her, he thought she was taken prisoner, too, and it made his blood boil. He almost killed one of the other prisoners in his cell, thinking he was attacking her…

It had been _weird_. The prisoners, mostly they were males, and of so many different alien species, Kakarot had a new appreciation for how lucky he'd been to land on Earth, where the people looked so much like him. A blue-skinned alien and a green and yellow skinned one were… well, Kakarot thought they were mating, but he had thought it only happened with males and females together, not two males. He'd watched in horrified curiosity, when his blood had started to boil, and for a moment, he thought the one on the bottom was Chi-chi.

Only Kakarot's complete lack of strength saved the alien's life. Kakarot had gripped his head, and was about to break his neck, when the other alien, the one on bottom, had punched his lights out. He had gone down easily.

Day three was here, and they were being let into a common area. Kakarot could barely move, but forced himself to, on the off chance there was real food there somewhere. Sweat covered him, from the fever, and he swallowed thickly. "So hungry…" he gasped desperately, stumbling into the crowd of prisoners. He didn't make it far, before landing on the floor, face down.

The other prisoners just walked over him. As though he were already dead.

To be fair, they weren't that far off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot had brief glimpses of consciousness. He knew he wasn't on the floor, anymore. He was in a cell. Or… he had died, and gone to hell. He really couldn't tell the difference, actually…

Then… he saw his father. He had cried out to him, reaching out, but his father had given him a confused look, and held back. Kakarot had cried, then… cried, like a weakling. His father chided him, telling him to wake up, to dry his tears, that there was work to be done.

 _Chi-chi_. He could see her, cheeks flushed, slapping him across the face. " _Don't you dare!"_ she had said to him, and he swallowed. He _had_ to be strong, strong for Chi-chi, she had lost so much, she worked so hard to hold it all together, to be strong, she needed _his_ strength, not his weakness.

He had to get back to Chi-chi.

"Wake up, cub," a voice called, and Kakarot opened his eyes, gazing blearily at the cell around him.

The man kneeling above him filled his heart with hope. "F-father?" he asked, starting to remember where he was. This wasn't the same cell he had been in earlier, though it was just as dark and dirty as the last one. Kakarot laid on the floor, looking up, as the man above him started to come into focus.

The man looked down at him, frowning. "I'm not your father, cub, I told you," he said, gazing into Kakarot's eyes, as though checking to make sure they were working. "Name's Turles. What's yours?" he asked, as the boy became more and more conscious.

Kakarot blinked, his vision readjusting. This man… he looked so much like his father, it was uncanny. But… this was _not_ Bardock. His father's face bore a scar, and the look in his eyes was different than the look in this man's eyes. "I'm… Kakarot…" he answered, swallowing hard. "Am I dead?" he asked.

This caused Turles to smirk at him. "No, but not for lack of trying," he said wryly. "Whoever heard of a Saiyan trying to starve himself to death? I've seen a couple eat themselves to death, but never the other way around," he said, tapping a bucket of the vile blue gel with his toe.

Kakarot's eyes went wide as he realized in horror, that he wasn't hungry anymore. "You… you _fed_ that shit to me?!" he demanded, his eyes narrowing in fury.

Turles regarded him blankly for a long moment. "You would have preferred death?" he asked seriously.

Kakarot glared down at the offending bucket. "Maybe," he said, stubbornly.

Turles snarled then, and grabbed Kakarot by the neck, squeezing. "Then maybe I should just kill you now," he hissed, glaring at him.

Kakarot struggled to breath, but the older man, the one who looked so much like his father, only clenched his hand tighter. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. He was going to die, slowly, right now…

NO!

His fists reared back, and he hit Turles a number of times, struggling to get out of his grip. When the world started to go black for Kakarot, Turles finally let go, and blessed air flooded Kakarot's lungs once again.

"This place is about survival, Kakarot," Turles said, dipping his hand into the bucket, and sucking some of the blue gel off his fingers. "Eat, or get eaten. Everyone here ends up in the goo eventually. It's all about making sure you're the last to go, that your enemies get there before you do," he said, steel in his eyes.

Kakarot gasped for a long while, catching his breath. "You're Saiyan, aren't you?" he asked, looking the man over. He saw no tail, but… the way he spoke…

Turles glared. "Depends on who you ask," he spat bitterly. At Kakarot's confused look, he continued. "I was disgraced and banished, for failing a mission. Treated like a criminal, just because I happened to catch King Vegeta's attention at the wrong time. That pompous _idiot_ ," he snarled, lost in bitter memories.

Kakarot winced slightly. His father would not have taken kindly to such talk about their King. "What's disgraced and banished mean?" he asked, frowning. It sounded pretty bad, for Turles to be that angry about it.

Turles's hand went to his back, and suddenly, Kakarot understood. "They cut off your tail?"

"Long ago, Kakarot, when we still had a planet, those accused of heinous crimes would have their tails cut off, and they would be forced to leave their planet, forever," he said, and Kakarot swallowed, remembering being told he could never come to the Land of Korin ever again. To imagine, if he could never come back to Earth at all? "Most chose to face a battle to the death rather than banishment and life without their tails," Turles said. "But… when Frieza took over… King Vegeta changed. He would do things, cruel things, to stay in Frieza's good graces. Like humiliating and banishing me from my home, simply because I survived a doomed mission. He was too blinded to realize the mission was only given to us to slowly thin out our numbers, so that Frieza could more easily destroy us. But then… he figured it all out in the end, didn't he?" he said more than asked.

Kakarot frowned. "Frieza's a big bully," he said, angrily. "But Papa says we should respect the memory of the King, since memories are all we've got left," he said softly.

This made Turles's eyes grow wide. He hadn't heard that kind of sentimental patriotism in a long, long time. Not since he'd left home. "Kakarot…" he said, looking the boy over. He noticed the red band on Kakarot's arm, the only thing he was wearing. He thought it looked familiar. "What's your father's name?" he asked, getting a funny feeling in his gut.

A glint of pride shone in Kakarot's eyes as he said the word Turles had dreaded to hear. "Bardock."

Turles was silent for a long moment, then began to laugh. And laugh. And laugh harder, until Kakarot feared for his sanity. "You… of all the places in the universe… you come _here_ … disgraced, beaten, taken from your home, to join your father's brother, who shares the same fate," he said, wiping his eyes as he struggled to get control back.

It took Kakarot quite a few seconds to get what he was saying. "You… wait… you're _Uncle_ Turles!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. "Raditz told me about you! He… he didn't tell me… _that_ , though…" he said, confused about why his brother wouldn't tell him what fate had befallen his favorite uncle.

Turles gave a wry nod. "They would never speak of it, out of respect for my memory," he said absently, frowning in thought. "Does this mean Bardock and Raditz both live?" he asked, mystified.

Kakarot gave a single nod, though he belatedly wondered how much he should share. Not that he didn't trust his uncle, but… this place… Suddenly, a very horrible thought occurred to Kakarot. "Is… is that what they're gonna do, to me? Am I… _banished_?" he asked, swallowing hard. Raditz had always told him that losing his tail was one of the worst things that could happen to him, which was why it must always be protected. Would his family banish him just because he lost it?

Turles gave him a hard look. "That depends on how much of a stick my brother's got up his ass lately. It wasn't the King, or even the Prince, who did this to you, Kakarot… it was done by cowards who care little for our ways. Besides… it won't even matter," he said, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

The cell they were in held no other prisoners, but the other surrounding cells were so close together, they could easily be overheard if they weren't careful. Kakarot blinked. "Why not?" he asked, curiously.

Turles smirked. "I'm gonna grow your tail back," he confided, his voice soft. "They think we Saiyans are no more than mere beasts, good for fighting and nothing else. But you can't begin to guess at all the things I've learned since my banishment. How else do you think I was able to stop your mating fever?" he asked.

Kakarot frowned. He hadn't noticed, but the burning feeling was gone, and he hadn't really thought of Chi-chi all that much lately. His mind felt clearer, too, though he thought that was just due to being fed. "Raditz said I was gonna have to ride it out, that it wouldn't go away unless I…" Suddenly he stopped, and a really terrible thought came to him. "Uh… you didn't… I mean…" Turles had forced him to eat that nasty blue stuff, could he have forced him to…?

Turles's face twisted in disgust. "What? NO!" he denied, distaste evident in his voice. "We're Saiyans, Kakarot, not these… _disgusting_ beasts you see around you. We mate for life. You have a mate, only she will do, nothing else will. _But…"_ he said, and reached up, placing two fingers on a spot on the back of his neck. "If you place the correct amount of pressure right here, you temporarily cut off the circulation to the gland that secretes the hormones your body uses to prepare for mating. With a long enough absence of the hormone, your mating fever dissipates, and your mating drive becomes dormant again. Which begs the question, what the hell are you doing, trying to mate at such a young age?" he asked, suddenly concerned now that he knew the cub to be his own nephew.

Kakarot blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Well… see… Chi-chi's human, and her people's customs are different, and… well… we're sort of promised to be mates, not really mated yet…" he stammered.

Turles rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Never mind, I don't care. Look, Kakarot… it's fortunate you were captured when you were. I've been planning an escape from this place, and the two of us working together should greatly improve our chances. What do you say? Will you help me?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Kakarot's eyes filled with hope, and he nodded fervently. "Yeah! But… this thing they put on my neck… I can't fight with it on," he said, frowning in thought.

"They take it off, during the Cage matches," he said, gesturing to the large cage outside the cell. "We need to bide our time, but I've been making suggestions to some of the guards. I think I can convince them to let the two of us fight each other some point soon. When that happens… we can make our move," he said, smirking.

Kakarot's eyes widened at that, then he smirked. "We'll break free when they take the collars off," he said.

Turles shrugged. "We'll need some time to prepare. To get your strength up. By the time they choose us to fight, we'll be ready. Then we'll show them what Saiyans are _truly_ capable of…" he said, pride shining in his eyes, for the first time in a long time.


	37. Chapter 37

_If only it had been that easy…_

Kakarot had seen death before. He had even killed before. But this… this wasn't battle. This wasn't stopping someone bad from hurting other people. This wasn't even truly self-defense, because the other person in the Cage didn't really want to be there, either. This… was a waste.

A cruel, twisted, evil waste of life. _That_ was what he was participating in.

It had been at least a few weeks now since he'd been captured, and in that time, Kakarot thought he'd never wash the stains off his soul from this place. Eating the blue stuff had been bad enough. Watching the Cage matches had been bad enough. And, when Uncle Turles had entered the Cage against a purple-skinned alien with strange horns on his head, Kakarot had known what the outcome would be, so he only winced a little when he heard the telltale crack that signified the breaking of the alien's spinal cord.

But then, he had to get into the Cage. With one of the aliens from his former cell, the green and yellow one.

And the alien was afraid.

Uncle Turles had coached him every day, in preparation for his first match. He had taught him to focus on his earliest memories, those days before he hit his head, when he thought everything that moved was food. He told him to decide, prior to going into the Cage, that _he_ was going to be the one to survive. He told him that, whoever he faced in the Cage, was going to die, either by his hand, or by the guards' hands; that, in those rare instances when one fighter overpowers the other, yet refuses to take the other fighter's life, the guards would just kill both fighters. He even told him to focus on all the people he would be able to help, if he survived.

Uncle Turles told him a lot of things. None of them made what Kakarot was doing any easier. Nothing Turles said could make what he was doing right.

Kakarot had felt his strength returning to him once they removed his collar and quickly closed the door to the Cage. His former cellmate was there already, shaking. He remembered when Kakarot had attacked him and his… _friend,_ before. He knew Kakarot was strong, even with the collar.

Kakarot could tell this was not a fair fight.

For a moment, as the buzzer sounded, and the alien backed away from him, cringing, Kakarot entertained the idea of trying to escape the Cage. The walls were electrified, and made of a strange kind of material that absorbed ki, but if he could just handle the electricity for a little while, he might be able to rip through the metal, get past the guards, lead the prisoners out to safety.

But it wouldn't work. There were too many guards, the prisoners all had those collars on, including his Uncle Turles, and without his tail, Kakarot wasn't as strong as he should be, he had no idea if he could even get himself out, much less anyone else. And, even if he did, he'd need to be able to get off planet. He needed his uncle, to fly the ship.

He wouldn't leave without his uncle.

They had to stick to the plan. Which meant…

Which meant his old cell mate had to die.

Kakarot looked away in shame. Part of him hoped the alien would take that moment to attack, making it easier for Kakarot, but after a long moment, the alien was still cowering in the corner, careful to avoid the electrified walls. All around them, guards and prisoners were booing. With a deep sigh, Kakarot said, "Look, we both know if we don't fight, we'll both die. I don't want to die, and I know you don't, either, so why don't you at least fight me?" he asked, his voice almost pleading.

The green and yellow alien blinked with eyes that took up most of his face. "You… you're too strong… I don't… I don't s-stand a ch-chance…" he stammered, shaking in fear.

Kakarot swallowed hard. He had seen this look of fear before, and had hated it, yet here he was, bringing it out in his opponents, all over again. It made him sick. "But, wouldn't you rather go down fighting? Knowing you at least did something?" he asked, hoping against hope the alien would stand up for himself.

The alien merely shook his head fervently. "I… I'm too scared… I… I don't wanna die…" he said, shaking.

Kakarot's pride was disgusted by the display, but he had been taught mercy by the humans, by Grandpa Gohan. If he were looking down on Kakarot now, and Kakarot deeply hoped that he _wasn't_ , Grandpa would want him to help this alien somehow.

But there was only one thing Kakarot could offer him.

"Listen, I'm going to do it fast, so it won't hurt that much, okay?" he said softly, his throat almost as tight as his stomach. "Just… close your eyes, and think of somewhere better. Think of your home. Can you do that? It'll be over soon, just… just think of home…" he said, his voice cracking as he spoke.

The yellow and green alien's eyes widened at that, but he nodded, still shaking. He closed his eyes, and Kakarot saw his shoulder sag just slightly. Taking that as his cue, Kakarot called energy to his hands, enough to completely disintegrate his opponent in one fell swoop. He didn't use the Kamehameha… he would never, _never_ use that attack for something like _this_ … and then he fired.

The alien was gone in a matter of seconds. Kakarot hoped in his heart he ended up somewhere peaceful.

Kakarot's heart was heavy as the Cage opened, and the collar was placed back on his neck. He didn't even notice the snide remarks of the guards, or the booing of the other prisoners. They hadn't taken kindly to the fact that he had deprived them of a body, to dump into the blue crap they had to eat, but Kakarot could care less what they thought. This whole thing was wrong, all of it was, and Kakarot didn't speak to his uncle all day after that. Turles seemed to understand this, and left him alone. He didn't sleep when the others did, focused only on that yellow and green alien.

Kakarot made a decision that night. He was going to destroy this place. This prison, whatever it was. He was going to rescue the prisoners, and then, he was going to destroy this place completely. And the first part he was going to destroy was that Cage.

It wasn't enough to just escape, now. He wouldn't let this place continue to stand, continue to do this to people. As soon as he and Turles entered the ring together, it would all be over. He would see to it personally.

From his place on the floor, Turles cracked open one eye and regarded Kakarot, who was still sitting up, wide awake, with that same look on his face. It was obvious the cub had never been on a purge before, and had somehow escaped life as a member of the Cold Empire. He and Kakarot had planned to fight for a while, until they accomplished what they set out to, and then they would break the Cage open from the inside, and escape, killing any guards that got in their way. But, it seemed that Kakarot took an issue with taking life. Plan A wouldn't work if Kakarot hesitated every time they faced an enemy. Turles would have to force his hand.

Well, Kakarot _was_ still a cub, more or less. And cubs were easily… _persuaded_. It wasn't the perfect escape plan he had hoped it would be, but still, Plan B was pretty effective.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't get it, why isn't it okay for a soldier to be stronger than the King, but it's okay for the Royal Guard to be stronger than the Prince?" Kakarot asked, weeks later. He had been in the Cage once more since his first match, but his opponent that time had been strong, and had been intent on killing Kakarot, so it had been much easier to kill him. He was still a little subdued, but that could also be due to the sleep deprivation and malnutrition. Keeping Kakarot distracted seemed to be beneficial to the boy, so Turles encouraged his questions. And really, it was the only way to get the cub to eat.

"The Prince is _born_ to his position, Kakarot," Turles explained patiently, pointing to the bucket meaningfully. Kakarot grimaced as he dipped his hand into it, cupped some of the goo into his hand, and began to eat dutifully as Turles went on. "The King, on the other hand, is given his position by his people. He has to earn it, and he earns it by being the strongest. Would who your father is change, just because your power level was above or below a certain number?" he asked.

Kakarot blinked thoughtfully, and shook his head no. "So… Prince Vegeta will always be the Prince, no matter what… but, if he's the strongest, he'll be _King_ Vegeta?" he asked.

Turles raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, that, and he needs two other things. The loyalty of his people, and a planet to rule. _Then_ he'll be King. And, since our planet was destroyed, Prince Vegeta has no planet to rule," he explained, making Kakarot eat another handful of the blue stuff.

Kakarot swallowed the stuff down with a shudder, then said, "What if he had a different planet?"

Turles shrugged. "I suppose he could claim another planet, if he wanted. But that still leaves the loyalty of his people. His people have to acknowledge him as King. Like I said before, Prince Vegeta can claim anything he wants, ships, planets, lives, and as long as he is strong enough to hold onto them, they're his, according to Saiyan law. But, the Kingdom, that's something that can't be taken. It has to be given. A Saiyan always keeps his pride, no matter what, Kakarot. No one can rule over us unless we want them to. That's one reason why Frieza wanted us dead. Even though he had blackmailed King Vegeta, kidnapped his son, and pretty much occupied our planet with his men, we never really served him. We served King Vegeta, and Frieza knew that. I think he started to want our loyalty when he realized he couldn't have it, which led to his hatred for us," he explained.

Kakarot swallowed another handful of the vile stuff, then said, "Do you think Prince Vegeta will join us? Or do you think he really belongs to Frieza?"

Before Turles could answer, however, the guards came towards the entrance to their cell. Quickly, both Saiyans fell silent, waiting expectantly. Either one of them was going into the Cage.

But, today, it was both.

Kakarot did his best to hide his excitement. They had rehearsed this a thousand times. Turles was protesting loudly, and Kakarot was doing his best to look frightened and sad. They were supposedly going to be fighting each other to the death, after all, and it was painfully obvious to anyone who looked at them together that they were the same species.

Both of their collars were removed inside the Cage.

Turles took on the offensive, rushing at him, as was his typical method in Cage matches. Soon, Kakarot was being thrown about, and used his energy to cushion as much of the impact as he could, without making it look like he was. Then, Turles threw him into the electrified wall.

It was horrible. Kakarot knew it would be, but there was expecting something to be bad, and then there was hundreds of volts coursing through your body. He bounced off the wall quickly, but it was certainly enough to daze him, and he lay on the ground, twitching involuntarily, as Turles walked up to him… and slammed his foot into Kakarot's back.

Kakarot screamed. This part wasn't fake.

"What's wrong, Kakarot? Can't fight me?" Turles taunted, as he ground down on one particular spot on Kakarot's spine, eliciting another scream from his nephew. He was careful with what he said, with what he told Kakarot to say. He knew these fights were recorded, he knew what this place was, and who it was for. He knew that, the moment they did what they were going to do, all hell would break loose, and their time would be limited. "How pathetic! What a weakling! Where's your pride?!" he demanded, leaving out any mention of what they were and what they planned to do, while reminding Kakarot of both. Because the next part was up to him. He ground down harder with his heel.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kakarot screamed, and suddenly, a thin, fuzzy brown tail emerged from his back. Quickly, Turles flipped him over onto his back with his foot, and Kakarot kept his tail beneath him, panting from exertion, the look of pain on his face a real one.

Turles stood over his nephew. "It's time to die now, Kakarot. I'll see you in hell!" he said, hoping his nephew had enough time to recover.

The blast that sent _him_ into the electrified wall of the cage was his answer. He shot off the wall quickly, but Kakarot was there, punching him back into it, kicking him into it, over and over. Turles defended himself instinctively, but his nephew was quite powerful, and he didn't have to hold himself back much at all. Kakarot was keeping his tail tightly wrapped around his waist, and so far, the battle was entrancing enough for no one to have noticed. At least, the guards hadn't opened the Cage or killed them both yet.

Then, when Turles didn't think his nervous system could handle any more electricity, Kakarot slammed him to the floor, and began punching him in that same spot, over and over.

Now it was a race. Turles had mere seconds to re-grow his tail, before the guards caught on. If he didn't, if the guards figured out their ruse, they were both dead, and their bodies would be dumped in the waste reclamation system, to turn into food for the rest of the prisoners, the 'goo' as the prisoners called it.

Kakarot was using both fists, now, and Turles was afraid his nephew might actually break his spine. A Saiyan's body was built for combat, built to take quite a few hits, so using pressure points on a Saiyan was tricky at best. Not to mention, it was very difficult for an adult Saiyan to re-grow their tail, as their bodies didn't produce nearly as much of the hormone for growth as they did when they were cubs.

But Turles had planned around that. Slowly, over the years, he had been inserting tiny splinters from the root of a certain tree, into his back around the stub where his tail once was. He had been working on a growth serum from the sap of that tree, when he was captured. But, all this time, his body had been absorbing that same sap from the bits of root embedded into the muscles around the area.

And he was stimulating it with electricity, and physical pressure. All that was left was _instinct._ All that was left, was Plan B.

Calling energy into the palm of his hand, Turles seemed to cast an energy ball towards Kakarot, but the boy dodged it, and it stopped just above his head, hovering there. Turles closed his fist, and it seemed to explode, filling the Cage with light.

A particular kind of light.

Kakarot hadn't noticed, he was intent on trying to get his uncle's tail to grow, but Turles gazed up at the light, willing his instincts to remember, to react. He _needed_ to transform, he focused on the need to transform, the need to do something, anything, other than end up in that blue goo.

Kakarot slammed his fists down on the spot once more, and _there,_ the fuzzy brown appendage began to emerge, becoming full length. His eyes went to his uncle's face, and he noticed Turles was looking at something behind him. Quickly, he turned around to see what it was.

And his heart began to pound…


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Okay, guys, how many of you hate me from that last chapter? I'd like to clear a few things up. Kakarot will** _ **not**_ **be evil in this fic, but he isn't perfect, either. If you go back and watch the old Dragon Ball, though, he isn't really perfect in that, either. The big difference between Goku and his friends, is that when he does something wrong, he doesn't realize it's wrong, and once he does, he stops doing it. Doesn't mean he never makes mistakes, or never does anything unethical. What's important is, he doesn't** _ **knowingly choose**_ **to do something unethical.**

 **My version of Kakarot has more self-awareness, and picks up on whether or not something is right or wrong a bit more quickly. He's not as naïve. In my last chapter, he was forced to do something he knew was wrong, and it weighed heavily on him. He's using that experience to influence his future actions, just like he did with the memory of what happened with his Grandpa. This isn't the beginning of a slippery slope down to an evil Kakarot. This is the catalyst for the iron-clad sense of ethics he will stubbornly cling to, despite the horrors of Frieza's empire. In short, he may have lost his innocence, but his conscience has never been stronger.**

The Cage was meant to keep ki in. Not two rampaging Oozaru. It was demolished before they even finished transforming.

Kakarot the Oozaru knew he was furious, and he knew that he was hungry. Tiny little creatures were shooting at him, and the solution to both problems was easy to figure out. One by one, he grabbed them, popping each one into his mouth, ravenously trying to fill the aching void within.

Beside him, another Oozaru, his kin, was blasting the area around them, and Kakarot avoided the beams, going after any creatures the other one missed. When Kakarot had eaten his fill, he also began firing beams around him, enjoying this game. All around them, the prison around them exploded, and together they crashed through walls and ceilings, crushing anything that moved beneath their feet, until their faces met fresh air, and they felt the sun on their fur. They turned and watched the destruction around them, roaring at it, until the effects of the blutz waves wore off. Along with the transformation.

It took Kakarot a long moment to process the devastation around them. They were standing outside the prison, or rather, where the prison had been. There was nothing standing, nothing… there were no survivors.

Not even the prisoners.

He shook. He had been _used_. Used, by his uncle. The same way that…

Snarling, Kakarot turned on Turles, who was watching him warily. Turles didn't have a scouter, but he didn't need one to be able to tell Kakarot's power level was rising. His stomach clenched, and he scowled, preparing himself for the worst.

He didn't expect the boy's eyes to flash from black, to teal, to black again.

"You… you never told me we'd go OOZARU!" Kakarot yelled, his fists clenched in fury. "The prisoners… they didn't have to die! We could have saved them! Whatever happened to just killing the guards and escaping?!" he demanded.

Turles was distracted, however. Kakarot's hair, had it flashed yellow for a moment, or had it been Turles's imagination? Could… could Kakarot be….

"ANSWER ME!" Kakarot demanded, punching Turles across the face. Turles was thrown back twenty feet before finally stopping himself, and his jaw… when did Kakarot get _that_ strong?

"You would have hesitated," Turles said in his defense, holding his nearly broken jaw, and watching his nephew closely. "I saw you during your first Cage match. You would have hesitated during a key moment, and gotten us killed, so I changed the plan," he explained.

"YOU USED ME!" Kakarot snarled, and his hair flickered yellow again for an instant, the air swirling around him from the energy he was putting off. "You used me, to kill those people! JUST LIKE FRIEZA WANTED TO!" he screamed, and suddenly, his hair and eyes changed again, and remained that way, waves of energy coming off of him. "I AM NOT A MONSTER! I WILL NEVER BE A MONSTER! NOT FOR YOU, NOT FOR ANYONE!" he screamed, and charged at Turles.

Turles had his tail back, he had his strength back, yet, he could barely defend himself against Kakarot. Punch after punch connected, and Turles could feel his body shattering with each hit, until one of his ribs pierced his lung, and pain filled his chest, as blood began to fill his lung. "Ka-Kakarot-" he gasped, trying to stop him, reaching a bloodied hand up, meaning to block a punch, but it only landed weakly on Kakarot's cheek, leaving a bloody handprint there.

Kakarot froze.

What was he _doing_?

Immediately, his hair and eyes changed back to normal, as he looked over his uncle… or rather, what was left of him. His eyes widened. _What_ had he said? That he wasn't a _monster_?

Then why was he doing _this_?

"Uncle Turles…" he gasped, then looked around desperately. There had to be something here that could help. This planet was dirty and lifeless, but there was tech everywhere, there had to be _something…_

"Ka-karot…" Turles gasped, and pointed to something in the distance. Kakarot looked where he pointed, and his eyes widened. A ship!

"Come on, Uncle Turles," he said, carefully lifting his uncle from the ground. Once he had Turles's weight firmly balanced across his shoulders, he quickly flew to the ship.

Luckily, the ship was manned only by a robot, which was destroyed easily enough. Turles directed him down corridors, until they arrived at a room with a strange pod in the middle of it. At his uncle's instruction, he gently placed Turles inside the pod, and pressed the button to turn it on. It filled up with a strange kind of liquid, and soon Turles was floating in it, with some kind of mask over his face to help him breathe.

Kakarot never left his side.

He knew they needed to leave, but he didn't know how to fly the ship. He wished the robot hadn't attacked him, then he might have been able to ask it to fly the ship. But, no. He had no choice but to wait for Uncle Turles to wake up.

If only he hadn't been so impulsive.

They could have just talked about it, argued about it, fought about it later, even. Not in the middle of trying to escape! But…

 _Those people_. They hadn't needed to die. Turles had been wrong for what he did, there was no denying that. Kakarot was still furious that he had been forced to transform.

But it was _his_ weakness Turles had exploited. Turles was in no way innocent of this, but in a way, it was partly _his_ fault, as well. If he hadn't been so afraid of his Oozaru form, he could have been working on this much earlier. It was his job to strengthen his own weaknesses. He had to train harder, to master his Oozaru form, so that no one could ever use him like that again.

Kakarot walked back to the ship's cockpit. His father would know what buttons to push to make the ship fly. This was another weakness of his, if he only learned a thing or two about flying space ships, then maybe they wouldn't still be in danger right now, of reinforcements showing up any minute now. He stared at the controls, trying to see if he recognized anything, but any letters were complete gibberish to him, and the buttons all looked different from the ones that Bardock had pushed on their ship.

Speaking of whom…

Had it been six months? His father and brother were Oozaru still, they wouldn't even know he'd been gone, until they transformed back. Well, at least he knew where to find them, once Turles woke up, anyway.

If they survived that long.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A large pink alien with spiky skin tapped his scouter to receive the incoming call. "Yes, Lord Frieza?" he asked, not realizing there were two other warriors who had stopped just behind the corner he had just turned. A young Saiyan with black spiky hair that stood up like a flame, placed his hand out, blocking the much larger, bald Saiyan from moving forward. Sharing a look, the two stood against the wall, listening closely.

"Prison Planet 1429?" Dodoria replied to the unheard voice on the other end. "Saiyans? Are they sure? Yes, yes of course, forgive me, Lord Frieza. Do you want me to send Vegeta? Ah. Yes, Lord Frieza, I'll keep them out of the loop. What do you want me to do with the Saiyans when I find them?" At whatever Frieza's response was, Dodoria chuckled darkly. "With pleasure, Lord Frieza," he responded. Once the call was over, he continued to walk down the corridor, and the two Saiyans around the corner shared another look, then walked the other direction.

Once they were long out of earshot, Vegeta spoke. "Prepare the pods. I'll dig up what I can, and meet you in the hangar," he commanded quietly.

Nappa frowned slightly. "Vegeta, if Dodoria catches us-" he said, then quickly received a hate-filled glare.

"If there are Saiyan survivors, Nappa, then they belong to me, _I_ will decide if they live or die," the Saiyan Prince snarled in response. "You and I both know that Frieza has more than enough of our people's blood on his hands," he hissed.

Nappa shifted from one foot to the other. Vegeta glared at him. "What, Nappa? What excuse do you have for your cowardice this time?" he demanded.

Nappa scowled, but knew better than to meet the Prince's gaze directly. "It's just, we have a mission, if we don't show up…"

Vegeta turned away, and began walking forward, forcing Nappa to follow if he wished to continue the conversation. "The planet Rosat, I know. 1429 is on our way there. As far as anyone need know, we're getting ready for our mission. Now, if you're done making excuses, then prepare our pods. I have some digging I'd like to do on 1429," he said, and entered a lift, leaving Nappa behind.

Prince Vegeta didn't like this. Ever since Raditz had disappeared without a trace on one of their missions, he had kept an ear out concerning him. Not that he was that concerned for the weakling, but if Frieza was trying to thin out his already meager little group, Vegeta wanted to know ahead of time. Now, it seemed as though there were more survivors of his doomed race, and Frieza wanted him kept out of the loop. Vegeta would be damned if he let Frieza kill off more of his soldiers without his knowledge. The fools had already gotten themselves on Frieza's radar. The least they could do was be of some use before they died.

Finding the information he needed was tricky, but doable. Cui had his hand in just about everything, and, unbeknownst to Frieza, often intercepted comm traffic in the hopes of discovering something juicy or profitable. Vegeta had found out once, but hadn't turned him in yet, or even let Cui know that he knew, because Vegeta _also_ hoped to find something profitable. Slipping into Cui's quarters was not difficult, the idiot used the same passcode for every damned thing, and soon he was watching live footage.

Arena fights. Cage matches. Some kind of prison planet. And…

Two Saiyans. He wasn't sure they were at first, but the moment the older one caused the younger one's tail to grow, Vegeta knew for certain. When they both turned Oozaru and the live feed cut out, Vegeta smirked. These two were resourceful. Provided they were still alive when he found them, Vegeta could put them to great use.

Making a copy of the entire footage, so that he could watch it in his pod, he slipped back out of Cui's quarters, and met Nappa in the hangar. He gave his Royal Guard a single nod, and the two got into their pods, pressing the controls for departure.

Conversation between Vegeta and Nappa was sparse. Everything they ever said via scouter was transmitted to Frieza, Vegeta knew. Since Raditz had disappeared, Frieza had been watching Vegeta more closely. They had taken to 'speaking Saiyan' a lot lately, using body language primarily to convey meaning, since the scouters were less likely to pick up a tensing of the shoulders or a bristling of the tail. They still spoke, but it was mostly for show, and purely perfunctory in nature.

Everything the Saiyans did lately, was for show, for Frieza. Nappa and Raditz pretended to treat Vegeta as an equal, to appease Frieza, but secretly treated Vegeta with the respect his role of Prince demanded. Nappa pretended to be just a common fighter, yet performed all the duties he had sworn to in his role as Royal Guard. Vegeta pretended to be a humble servant of Frieza, yet secretly plotted his death and Vegeta's subsequent takeover of his realm.

The communication link was open as their pods hurtled towards their destination. Curious, Vegeta tapped a control, so he could hear what Nappa was saying to him.

A rhythmic tapping could be heard on the other end, punctuated occasionally by Nappa's rich baritone chanting. Vegeta rolled his eyes, smirking. Nappa was getting sick of all this playacting, and had obviously decided that, if Frieza's men were listening in on them, they might as well get an earful. But, for Vegeta, another message was being conveyed.

This song was a battle song. Much of Saiyan music was for either battle or mating, with there being little to differentiate the two. Nappa was letting Vegeta know that, despite Vegeta's claims to the contrary earlier, Nappa was no coward; he was ready to go into battle for his Prince.

Vegeta missed hearing the music, the men singing before every battle. His father had been quite good at it. He wanted to join in. He was _supposed_ to join in.

It was everything he could do, not to.

Singing a song now and again when he was bored, that was fine for Nappa. Frieza could overlook it, the giant hulking Saiyan was thought to be sort of an idiot among Frieza's ranks. Nappa _could_ be that, at times, to tell the truth. An idiot singing a battle song out of boredom was never a threat.

A dethroned Prince singing a battle song before intentionally disregarding orders so that he might spy on one of his commanding officers? Vegeta probably wouldn't survive what Frieza would do to him. He'd face enough of a punishment for the delay as it was.

Vegeta remained silent. But his fingers _did_ gently tap his knee to the rhythm, smirking. This song was for _him_ , after all…


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Okay, guys, as far as the poll goes, Yamcha lives! Option A has been chosen (much to my dismay, but I guess I can't kill Yamcha in EVERY fanfic…), and I promise to do right by him. I'm going to develop his character based on what I've already written, so you'll probably see a chapter with him in it sometime soon. So, just for fun, let's get a consensus on who you want Yamcha to end up with? If he dates anyone Chi-chi's age, though, it will need to happen after she has turned 18; no jail bait in this fic. Since a lot will be happening before then, that means Yamcha gets his 'happily ever after' a bit later. So, come on, guys. Here's your chance to ship Yamcha with anyone you want (who isn't currently mated… or Bulma). Let's hear your ideas! I'll even consider him having an affair with Mrs. Brief!**

 **New characters popping up, let's do an age count:**

 **Kakarot: 1.75 cycles (14 earth years)**

 **Raditz: 2.5 cycles (20 earth years)**

 **Bardock: 5 cycles (40 earth years)**

 **Gine: 4.75 cycles (38 earth years)**

 **Turles: 5.625 cycles (45 earth years)**

 **Nappa: 12.25 cycles (98 earth years)**

 **Vegeta: 2.25 cycles (18 earth years)**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bardock scowled at the readouts on his console. The ship had been recording the entire time it had been in orbit, so they were able to get the exact trajectory of the ship that had taken Kakarot. But knowing which direction they were going, wasn't the same as knowing the destination. There were hundreds of planets along this course, and if they stopped and searched each one, then they could easily grow old and die before they ever found Kakarot.

"This won't work," Raditz growled, from his place beneath a panel of the flooring, where the inner workings of the ship were located. "Dr. Brief might know more about this stuff than every other human, but this cobbled together thing isn't the same as a real engine. We need to make a stop for repairs, or we'll never get home, with or without Kakarot," he said, wiping grease off his hands with a towel.

Bardock sighed. "Maybe we can get some intel, then. We need to change our approach… we could have passed him already, and we wouldn't know it," he said, mentally berating himself for the hundredth time for any number of things he could have done to prevent this. When did he get so careless?

Raditz pulled himself out of the flooring, and looked over his father's shoulder at the console. "Avoid that cluster there," he said, pointing at the cluster of planets they would be passing through next. "They're Frieza's planets, security's tight on this group," he said, frowning at the display. "That one right there, though, 1421, it's seedy, but no one will report us," he suggested.

Bardock gave a single nod, and set the coordinates. Raditz's knowledge of Frieza's empire was a lot more recent than Bardock's, as Frieza had conquered many more planets since blowing up planet Vegeta and killing him. Plus, a seedy dive was probably just the place they needed if they wanted to get information.

"Of course, only problem is, we have no currency. Everyone uses credits now, Frieza keeps all financial information on a single database, to monitor the spending habits of his subjects, and I'm pretty sure my account was wiped out the day I disappeared," Raditz said, frowning as he slid into his own seat.

Bardock gave him a side-long glance. "What would you use the currency for? Are they that strong?" he asked, getting excited at the prospect of a challenge. He had to remind himself that they were stopping here for important reasons, not just to get into a fight with the strongest warriors.

Raditz blinked, then smirked. "I keep forgetting I don't work for Frieza anymore. We always had to play nice on Frieza's planets. This'll be a pleasant change," he said, with a light chuckle. His father adhered to an older set of ethics, the laws of the planet Vegeta. Strength counted for a lot in trade. Possession was defined as what you had that you could keep. If something was unprotected, it was up for grabs, and 'unprotected' also included what was protected by someone weaker than you. Basically, if you could take something, it was yours. If you couldn't take something, you paid for it, either with currency or trade, or you went without. Which was pretty much what made the Worker Class servants of all other Classes; they produced goods and services, but were too weak to protect those goods and services, so they lived on the whim of those stronger than them. Of course, they could always be claimed by someone stronger, and therefore protected, but such things had their own laws. A Saiyan always keeps his pride, no matter what; you couldn't truly be claimed by another without first giving consent. There were no true slaves on Vegeta, at least, not until Frieza came along, and basically made slaves out of them all.

Of course, the rest of the galaxy didn't follow Saiyan laws, and their activities were bound to be noticed, so they would need to be careful. As they neared the planet, Bardock left the room and came back with a small stack of clothing. "We should dress like Earthlings," he said, and handed his son the top half of the stack, a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a hoodie.

Raditz blinked at that, looking the clothing over. "We'll stand out," he said dubiously.

"We'll stand out as foreigners, not as Saiyans," he said, putting on his own t-shirt and sweatpants. "Hide your tail. Two strangely dressed men starting a fight in a dive bar won't attract Frieza's attention like two Saiyan warriors starting a fight on one of Frieza's planets, no matter how seedy it is," he said.

Raditz did as he was told, though there was no covering his hair. Once they landed, they encapsulated the ship, making sure no one saw them do so, and made their way to what looked like the busiest bar around.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot frowned as he watched his uncle tap away at the computer console. The two of them were wearing some kind of blue and gray uniforms, which were was the only clothing they could find on the ship. Uncle Turles had woken up days ago, but they hadn't left the planet yet, because the only ship still intact wouldn't run, because the aliens programmed it to only work when they wanted it to. Kakarot didn't understand how any of that stuff worked, but Uncle Turles seemed to, and had been working at this console ever since he emerged from the healing tank.

"You know, my friend Bulma could probably fix it," Kakarot piped up, looking the console over. "She's great at this stuff."

Turles growled slightly, though Kakarot didn't seem to notice. "Great, Kakarot. Why don't you go ahead and call her, so she can fix this ship, and we can leave?" he said, casting his annoying nephew a glance.

Kakarot cocked his head. "I can't call her… she's on Earth, and Father said no communications to Earth or Frieza might find our planet and destroy it," he said, scowling.

Turles raised an eyebrow. "Then, why bring it up, Kakarot?" he pointed out, hoping he could get the boy to start thinking before speaking. _That_ , would at least be an accomplishment.

Kakarot thought about it for a moment, then blinked. "Oh. Guess that was stupid, huh?" he mumbled. Turles shrugged, and merely continued his work. "Um, Uncle Turles?" he asked, looking at another display.

Turles groaned inwardly. "Kakarot, I'm trying to work here," he snapped.

Kakarot paid his tone no mind, however, his eyes never wavering from the display. "Well… I don't know what these letters mean… but I'm pretty sure that looks like my pod," he said, pointing.

Turles's blood ran cold, and his head snapped around to see what Kakarot saw. When he did, he cursed aloud, punching a hand through the metal inner bulkhead. "It's too late, Kakarot. We've been spotted. Those are Frieza's men coming. The only way off this planet now is through them," he said. Something within him burned with the promise of a good fight, but he knew that this was probably not a fight they would walk away from. He hadn't lived this long by running afoul of Frieza's soldiers.

Kakarot, on the other hand, was positively grinning. "We get to fight Frieza's guys? Finally! I wanna see how strong they really are!" he said, excitedly.

Turles's breath caught, as he gazed at his nephew. That look… "You are truly the son of Bardock," Turles said, unable to keep a small grin from his face. "You know we'll probably be killed, right? The symbol there on that pod, it's one of Frieza's elite warriors. Their power level is well above mine by default. Though… who the hell even knows what _your_ power level is, anymore," he mused, frowning.

Kakarot's grin faded somewhat. "I'm sorry, Uncle Turles, I just don't know how to do it on purpose. It just happens, sometimes, when I'm really _really_ mad. But… it's more than that. I think… I think I have to _need_ to do it. Father couldn't get me to do it again, either, and we tried for a long time!" he said, his good mood dampened by his feeling of failure. He had been trying to control his new power for a while now, and seemed to come up against some kind of mental block that prevented it, except in rare circumstances. They needed that power against Frieza, and he felt like he was failing his family by not figuring it out sooner, even though his father always told him not to focus on it too much, that it would come when it came.

Turles could see how conflicted the boy was, and sighed. "Well, with any luck, maybe whoever this is will make you really, _really_ mad." He scowled. "Too bad we need this ship so badly, or we could just turn Oozaru," he said, before thinking better of it.

Kakarot growled, glaring at him, and Turles looked down and away. Kakarot stopped growling, and folded his arms. "No Oozaru, unless I say. Got it?" he asked.

Turles glanced up at him, and met his nephew's eyes. Those eyes were like dark steel, just like his father's, and Turles wondered how Bardock continued to command this boy's respect when Kakarot was clearly more powerful than either of them. Kakarot rarely called attention to the fact that he had become dominant among the two of them during their fight, but in moments like this, it was painfully obvious. At least he had the good sense to realize he didn't know everything, and was willing to listen to Turles.

Well… most of the time.

"Got it," Turles said, sighing. No attempts at deceit, Kakarot would catch onto it. However they got out of this, it would not involve the transformation to Oozaru.

Kakarot gave a single nod, then the mood inside the ship shifted, and Kakarot was back to grinning innocently. "How long 'till they get here?" he asked, resuming the familiar role of a youth inquiring of an elder.

It took Turles a moment to shift his mindset, but then he was looking at the console and doing mental calculations. "A few hours," he responded, and cast Kakarot a sideways glance. "Remember, Kakarot, those devices they wear on their faces are called 'scouters', and they record everything they see and hear, so don't say anything you don't want Frieza to hear. That includes any mention of Earth, if you want to keep it safe," he advised his nephew.

Kakarot nodded fervently. "I won't, Uncle Turles," he said, his voice eager. "Don't worry, Uncle Turles, we'll beat these guys! Then, all we gotta do is wait for Father and Raditz to find us, and we can get off this planet," he said, determination in his eyes.

Turles never ceased to be amazed at how optimistic his nephew was, despite the hell he'd lived in for the last few weeks. A hell Turles had known for nearly a cycle. But still… Turles had never seen such resilience. Not even in another Saiyan. It was… infectious. Turles caught himself grinning slightly. "I'm excited, too, Kakarot. But we must use our heads. Let's scout out the terrain, and find a place far from this ship to stand our ground. They'll come straight to us, we're probably the only living things on this planet, and their scouters can detect power levels. Whatever you do, try not to destroy their ships. We might be able to use them to leave the planet… if we live, that is," he instructed.

Kakarot gave a single nod, then punched his fist into his hand. "I can't wait!" he said with a smirk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The place was a wasteland. Twisted metal, mangled flesh, places where both were smashed flat to the ground. There was no question about it. This place had been purged by Saiyans.

Prince Vegeta smirked. He could smell his kindred here. Part of him tensed with excitement, it had been so long since he'd seen another Saiyan, other than Nappa, or even Raditz. In a better universe, he might seek these Saiyans out, to reclaim their lost race.

But this was not a better universe. There would be no reunion. He was here as a warning, at best. At _worst_ …

Well, at least he could give them an honorable death. It was his role, as their Prince, after all. He had failed his people in every other respect. He would at least see that the last of his people died honorably, before they were finally avenged. He owed them better than that bastard Dodoria.

He glanced at Nappa. The two of them had left their scouters in their pods, knowing they were more than a match for these two, and not wanting anything to be recorded for Frieza. After all, they weren't technically supposed to be here. Of course, this meant that they could speak freely now, for the first time in months. He expected questions, worries, or some reason why this was a bad idea.

"Fuck Frieza in his goddamned fucking face!" Nappa swore, causing Vegeta to raise an eyebrow. "I wish I could just bend his pink and purple lizard ass over, and ram my fist right up his-"

"Nappa!" Vegeta cut him off, causing his Royal Guard to stop, raising his own eyebrows. "Every time we take off the scouters, it's the same damned thing. I'd like to skip the part where you talk about fisting someone who can literally tear you in half, and get right to the part where we start figuring out how to find these Saiyans without using our scouters," he said, suppressing a sigh.

Truth was, Vegeta envied Nappa his ability to vent like this. It was like his ability to sing. He was overlooked, underestimated, it was his greatest source of strength. Not that he was a weakling, mind you. At one time, he was the General of all of the planet Vegeta's fighting forces, second in power only to his father. Now, however, he was a good 12 cycles old, his power was beginning to wane, even as Prince Vegeta's grew. If Nappa disappeared tomorrow, Frieza wouldn't even bat an eye. If Vegeta, however, stepped one toe out of line, then he would be spending another night in Frieza's quarters, and another morning cleaning his own blood off the floor before he left. He was Frieza's favorite toy, after all.

Nappa seemed to understand some level of what Vegeta's problem was, and got right to work. "If it were me, I'd be lookin' for a way off this rock," he said, thinking.

Vegeta frowned, taking in their surroundings. "And, if they're still here, they'll want our pods," he said, thoughtfully. "So, we should draw them to us," he said with a smirk.

Nappa glanced at the prince, a pleading look in his eye, and Vegeta raised an eyebrow and tipped his head slightly towards him, granting his request. Excitedly, Nappa flew up a little ways from where their pods were, and opened his hands wide. In an instant, he brought his hands together in a loud clap, and a sonic boom rushed forward, the displacement of the air destroying everything in its path.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot turned suddenly, as a mountain of debris near the ship was blown in half, and a loud clap of thunder shook the air around them. His eyes followed the deep gash it made in the ground beneath them, that trailed off into the distance. His eyes met Turles's, and the two flew off into the direction the gash had come from.

It didn't take them long to find the two pods, and, standing outside them, were two men. One was short, about Kakarot's height, with blue and white armor, and hair that stood straight up, like a flame. The other was tall, in dark blue and gold armor, and was completely bald. But, what caught Kakarot's attention were the furry brown tails wrapped around their waists.

"Saiyans!" Kakarot said excitedly, and flew off towards the two men, before Turles had a chance to stop him.

"Kakarot!" Turles called, racing after his nephew. For he had recognized the two Saiyans, and he knew how Frieza's army worked. This would not end well.

Kakarot landed twenty feet away, curiously, his guard up. These two smelled Saiyan, he was getting better at distinguishing the scent of his people, and they both regarded him warily. Kakarot had been excited for a fight, and now it looked like there was going to be a good one. Instinctively he tried to feel out which one would be the greatest challenge. He grinned. "Hey, I'm Kakarot. Who are you?" he asked innocently.

Just as Turles landed behind him, the tall bald one had stepped forward menacingly. Kakarot was surprised at the reaction, but had smirked, preparing for a fight. Turles took a step forward…

And knelt, nudging Kakarot to do the same. Kakarot blinked curiously at him, but followed suit, gazing at the two Saiyans warily. Uncle Turles must know something he didn't, he thought…

"Please forgive my nephew, Prince Vegeta, he's still learning," Turles said, keeping his eyes on the prince.

Kakarot's eyes went wide. This was Prince Vegeta? Trying to remember everything he'd been told about the Saiyan Prince, he did his best to keep quiet and keep from fidgeting excitedly. Prince Vegeta was supposed to be _really_ strong!

The tall one stopped advancing, and the shorter man spoke. "And who are you?" Vegeta asked, looking Turles over.

"I'm Turles, Sire," he answered simply, hoping against hope the young Prince didn't remember him.

Vegeta looked him over suspiciously. "So, the two of you were responsible for destroying this place?" he asked, eyebrow raised. He noticed how Kakarot tensed slightly at the accusation.

Turles answered smoothly, "Yes, Sire."

Vegeta scowled. "Then what the hell are you two still doing here? Frieza has you on camera, he's sent one of his best fighters to hunt you down. Your laziness has cost you your lives," he hissed.

Turles's jaw clenched. "The only working ship here has an encryption system I can't get past. Otherwise, we'd have left days ago," he said, his stomach dropping. He suddenly knew why Vegeta was there.

Vegeta glared at him. "Bad luck, then. Pity, to finally gain your freedom, only to die on this miserable planet anyway," he snarled, his lip curled in disgust. Turles looked away.

Kakarot spoke. "Uh… Prince Vegeta, sir?" he said, trying to remember everything his mother taught him about how to speak to the Prince. Vegeta's eyes slid to regard Kakarot, who was staring at him openly. "You act like you're not gonna help us when Frieza's guy gets here. Is that right?" he asked.

Vegeta smirked down at the cub. "That's right," he responded, wondering if the boy would beg for help, or accept his fate like his uncle.

Kakarot smirked. "Good. I wanna take a crack at him first, if it's okay with you. I wanna see if I can take him!" he said excitedly.

Prince Vegeta's breath caught at that. Was the boy… _excited_ about facing Dodoria?

Nappa laughed out loud. "How pathetic! How do you think a cub like you could ever stand against someone stronger than us?!" he asked.

Kakarot met Nappa's eyes, fire burning in them. "Cause I don't have a choice! Prince Vegeta just said this guy's comin' ta kill us, right? I don't know about you, but I'd rather go down fighting!" he said.

As Kakarot spoke, Turles got an idea. He didn't know if Kakarot or Bardock would ever forgive him for this, but the way things were going now, the boy was going to get himself killed, and his family would die soon afterwards. _But_ …. "Kakarot, show some respect. That's General Nappa, Royal Guard and advisor to Prince Vegeta. You should never disrespect those you know you can't defeat in battle," he said slyly.

Prince Vegeta watched Turles suspiciously, but Nappa was grinning, giving Kakarot a dangerous look.

Kakarot, for his part, took that as an invitation. "I think I _can_ defeat him in battle!" he said, standing, his fists clenched.

"Well, if it's death in battle you're lookin' for, kid, you've come to the right place," Nappa said, cracking his knuckles.

But Turles wasn't through. "Kakarot, think about this! If you kill Nappa, you leave Prince Vegeta with no Royal Guard!" he said, causing Vegeta to give Kakarot a surprised glance. Could he really be stronger than Nappa?

Kakarot never took his eyes off of Nappa as he spoke. "Prince Vegeta… if I defeat Nappa, I'll replace him, okay?" he asked, causing Nappa to chuckle and Vegeta to blink.

"Do you… know what you are saying?" Vegeta asked, glaring at Turles, who merely smirked in confidence. What was it, did Turles wish to see his nephew destroyed, or did he know something? Could this child really stand a chance against Nappa?

Kakarot growled. "I know what I'm saying! If I beat Nappa, I get his job, I'll be your Royal Guard. Do you agree? 'Cause I don't wanna bust him up, if he needs to protect you from somethin'," he said, eliciting a glare from Nappa.

Prince Vegeta looked from Kakarot to Turles. There was no way Kakarot would have agreed to this, if he had known what he was doing. But his uncle did. And, since Kakarot was still a cub, he supposed it was legal. He turned back to Kakarot. There was something in his stance, in his eyes, that told Vegeta he had a reason for his confidence. Well, why the hell not? "Very well, Kakarot," he said, earning a look of shock from Nappa. "If you can defeat Nappa in battle, you will be mine. But this is a lifetime position, there will be no changing your mind later. Do you still wish to do this?" he asked, needing to be sure. There were no Saiyan slaves.

Kakarot seemed confused, but nodded. "I said I would, and I will!" he said, and smirked at Nappa. "Let's do this, then!" he said, and began his attack.

 **A/N: Okay, so here's a power level chart, in order of current power levels. Just so you guys know, these aren't exactly what they are in canon, but there are reasons for that. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Right up front, I propose that Nappa was more powerful during this time than during the events of DBZ, because of old age decreasing his power level. (Otherwise, why would he have been given such an important position, with a mediocre power level?) Also, keep in mind things like training, and the fact that Vegeta is only 18, not 30 like in DBZ. Also, Turles hasn't been eating the fruit from the Tree of Might, which had given him all that power in the movie. Thanks to Crimsom-Wyvern, who came up with this for me!**

 **Vegeta – 14,000**

 **Bardock – 12,000**

 **Nappa – 8,000 / 9,000**

 **Turles – 6,000 / 7,000**

 **Raditz – Above 2,500**

 **Kakarot – Below 2,500 (base form)**

 **Gine – 1,500**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Okay, so these next chapters are going to be a little short, because I have a lot of little pieces to set up perfectly for this to work, which requires a lot of planning, so please bear with me.**

Raditz had forgotten the last time he'd been in a place like this, even though it must have only a few earth years ago. The smells of multiple kinds of alien body odor, the sounds of grunts and cursing and belching and slamming of mugs on tables, mixed with laughter and jeering, all emanating from a room with lighting so dim, even species with night vision had to stand in the entrance for at least a few seconds for their eyes to adjust.

A female with pink skin with dark purple spots, and barely any clothing, came up and placed a hand on his chest, smiling seductively. Raditz frowned, and shook his head meaningfully. The woman took the hint, and, shrugging, left them alone.

Meanwhile, Bardock's eyes were scanning the bar, and came upon a green skinned alien sitting in the corner at the bar, hood pulled up over his head. _That_ was their guy. Bardock had a knack for these kinds of things. Casting a glance at Raditz, who was looking to him already, nodded his head in the direction of the bar, and the two made their way through the place, trying not to bump into anyone, or look too out of place, despite their strange clothing.

Once they got to the bar where the alien was sitting, Bardock sat on one side of him, and Raditz sat on the other. They could sense the alien's muscles tensing as they sat, and Bardock knew he'd picked the right guy. He reached out a hand, clapping the alien on the shoulder. "Hey, friend. Why don't you buy the two of us a drink?" he said, causing Raditz to smirk. He had seen his father do this once, when he was a young boy.

"I… don't even know you…" the alien stammered, panicking.

Bardock pretended to look hurt. "What? But, you said we were your friends last time. Isn't that what he said, buddy?" he asked Raditz.

Raditz grinned. "Yeah, that's what I heard him say," he said.

"You mean, you don't remember us?" Bardock asked, nudging the alien's shoulder. "Come to think of it, you _were_ pretty smashed. Even tried to kiss my buddy over here," he said, laughing, as Raditz glared. "He doesn't remember it, but I bet him a thousand credits you'd confirm it for me. Don't tell me you forgot, too!" he said, looking disappointed.

The green alien blinked at him, then smiled weakly. "Well… I get pretty smashed a lot. What night was this?" he asked.

Raditz groaned. "It was weeks ago, before we picked up our delivery. Look, tell this asshole you didn't try to kiss me, okay? Then we can all just get on with our night? He hasn't let me off the hook for that in weeks!" he said, playing along. His ire with his father was all real, however… if Kakarot's life wasn't on the line, here, there was no way he'd go along with this.

The alien seemed to think for a long moment, then said, "Well, I don't remember it, so you're off the hook."

Raditz laughed triumphantly, and Bardock groaned. "Pay up, old geezer!" Raditz said, and Bardock groaned, handing over a credit chip to Raditz. Raditz took it, and waved at the bartender. "Barkeep! Three drinks! And, whatever these guys want," he said, laughing at Bardock as he put his face in his hands, shaking his head.

The alien was laughing as well, relaxing quite a bit. When the drinks came, the three of them laughed, talked, and drank, Bardock and Raditz acting a lot more drunk than they actually were. At one point, they had the alien telling stories about just about everything, and they soon found out about a planet in the system nearby where they broadcast live cage matches every night, as long as you paid for the decryption code, you could watch the match. He said that lately, the matches stopped being broadcast, and thought maybe Lord Frieza's forces had put a stop to it. He told them a friend of his usually watched the matches, and saw the last one, but was mysteriously missing.

He also told them that the last match, was supposedly between two Saiyans, though he was pretty sure his friend was lying about that, since Saiyans have been extinct for a while now.

The three of them drank for a while, then Bardock excused himself, saying he needed to use the facilities. He gave his son a gesture, and Raditz nodded, lagging behind for a while and chatting with the alien.

Bardock waited outside the bar for a while, until Raditz came out. He flipped the credit chip to his father, and started walking towards the ship.

Bardock frowned. "You weren't supposed to keep the chip, Raditz," he said, earning a surprised glance from his son.

"Huh? Why not? He won't need it anymore," Raditz said, thoroughly confused.

Bardock's blood ran cold. "Shit, Raditz, you killed him?" he asked incredulously, making sure to keep his voice down, and continued to put distance between them and the bar.

Raditz gave him a strange look. "Of course I did. He saw our faces. He'd remember what he told us. No one will question a drunk getting killed in a bar over a credit chip. They probably won't even know he's dead until he starts to smell, the bars around here don't exactly close," he said.

Bardock growled, and in seconds Raditz was being slammed against a wall, Bardock's hand around his throat, squeezing. "Raditz, I don't care what kind of training you had, I don't care what kind of galaxy you've been living in, I don't care what makes sense and what doesn't. You don't fucking _kill_ someone unless _I_ order it, or they're _attacking_ you. You _got_ that?" he hissed, his son turning blue in the face.

Raditz tried to speak, but couldn't, so he merely nodded. Bardock let him go, leaving him to gasp against the wall. "I swear, between you being too hard and Kakarot being too soft, I'm gonna lose my fucking hair before I'm ten cycles!" he muttered, and turned away in disgust.

Raditz tried to swallow down the pain in his throat. "Sorry, Father. It was habit. It won't happen again, I swear," he said, his father's disappointment hitting him like a blow to the gut. Bardock merely grunted, then walked towards another building, one with piles of junk in front and in back of it. Knowing it to be a place where a spare engine might be found, he followed his father, hoping the junk shop would have what the Saiyans needed.

On their way, they passed a very large, pink spiky-skinned alien in battle armor. The two Saiyans continued on their way, as though the alien meant nothing to them, but inwardly, both were tense.

 _Dodoria._

 **A/N: Okay, getting this up before I fall asleep, more is coming tomorrow. Goodnight!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Okay, quick answer to some questions. Nappa's age: I took some literary liberties with that one, I might have deviated from canon, but him getting old explains both why he would be assigned to protect Vegeta with his power level being so much lower, as well as why Vegeta killed him on the battlefield when he started showing weakness, despite the fact that he "raised" him. Speaking of which; guys, Nappa was Vegeta's subordinate. He may have taken care of him, but he didn't command Vegeta's respect; even if he had been human, he wouldn't have been able to do so, given the circumstances. And Saiyan's only respect strength, remember? Frieza really raised Vegeta, which explains quite a lot, actually.**

 **Also, I haven't forgotten Tarble, guys! Or Broly, for that matter. And if you guys remember any Saiyans I've forgotten, please let me know! As for Marron…. eh… well, sure, I** _ **guess**_ **I could pair her with Yamcha, but I thought you guys wanted me to be** _ **nice**_ **to him…**

Kakarot didn't get far. Fighting this guy was like fighting his father. Kakarot saw a lot of Nappa's fists in his face, and not much else.

That _wasn't_ going to stop him.

Grinning past the blood coming down his face, Kakarot charged at Nappa again, managing to dodge his fist this time, and jumped past him, kicking him in the back of the head. Nappa quickly brought his hand around and smacked him into the ground, creating a crater where Kakarot hit. Dazed, Kakarot tried to get up, but suddenly Nappa's foot was on his head, slowly crushing his skull.

"So, you think you can defeat me in battle, huh?" he taunted, as he ground his foot down even more on Kakarot's head, causing him to scream. "All you've managed to do is get yourself killed first. But, I don't blame you… I'd be afraid to face Dodoria, too. Better to meet death honorably, by your own kind," he said. "You're not too bad, for a low level cub, but I'm a Saiyan General. Time to meet your family in death, kid," Nappa said, and prepared for the finishing blow.

Suddenly, it felt as if his foot was being pushed back by an unyielding force. Surprised, he looked down, just as he was thrown into a mountain of junk. The sight before him… was a sight he would never, ever forget.

Cold, teal eyes bore into him, and the cub's hair, previously black, was a shining yellow now, power emanating from every part of him. He was advancing on Nappa now, cold eyes glaring. "My family is _alive,_ and they're gonna _stay_ that way. You're not brave, and you're not strong. You're just an old soldier who's given up!" he yelled.

Filled with fury at his accusation, Nappa ran at him, driving his fist into Kakarot's face, but Kakarot merely grabbed Nappa's wrist with his small hand. Nappa couldn't move, and his body flooded with pain as his wrist was slowly crushed. He cried out as the bones were crushed to pieces.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was stepping back, eyes wide, unable to resolve what he was seeing. Suddenly, his eyes went to Turles, who was watching him. "You… you _knew_ …" he accused.

Turles nodded. "Yes, Sire. Kakarot… is the Legendary Super Saiyan," he said. He then gazed at Prince Vegeta meaningfully. "And he's _yours_."

This caused Vegeta to stop, his stomach tight, his breath catching in his chest. What had he done? But… but…

Kakarot was _his_ now. He might kill him, sure, but he'd never gain anything from it. Even if their planet was still there, even if Vegeta was king, a Royal Guard could never ascend to the throne; every other Saiyan alive would seek his execution, for the betrayal alone would be an affront to the pride of every Saiyan. The one Saiyan more powerful than Vegeta was, had put himself in a position where he was least likely to betray him, where he was completely at his mercy.

It was like being in command of a hurricane.

Nappa screamed again, as Kakarot kicked him in the back, and the crunch sound Vegeta heard told him clearly that his Royal Guard would not be getting up. It was only a matter of moments now, before Kakarot made the finishing blow.

"Uncle Turles," Kakarot said, giving his uncle a sideways glance. "Nappa needs the healing tank."

Turles glanced at Prince Vegeta, who was gazing at Kakarot thoughtfully. Nappa, for his part, was nearly unconscious with pain.

Vegeta spoke. "His life isn't mine anymore, Kakarot. It's yours. You may take it, if you like," he told the boy, watching him closely.

Kakarot's teal eyes met Vegeta's dark ones. "I _don't_ ," he responded, his jaw set. "Frieza did his best to wipe us all out, but he failed. I ain't gonna help him succeed," he said, his eyes flashing. "I don't know about you, Sire, but I ain't giving up on us. My family depends on me. My _planet_ depends on me. And, more than that, we depend on _you,"_ he said, stepping forward towards Vegeta. For a brief moment, Vegeta thought Kakarot might actually turn on him.

Then he knelt, still glowing with that golden aura. "Please let my uncle take Nappa to the healing tank, Prince Vegeta. If we're gonna go after Frieza, we need all the help we can get."

Vegeta's chest constricted. Family? Planet? Going after Frieza? "There… are _more_ of you?" he gasped. Hadn't Kakarot said that to Nappa? That his family was still alive?

Kakarot nodded. "Father, Mother, Raditz, Ruta, Baga, and Mama's got another cub on the way. Oh, and Beet, Raditz's son, and he's got another comin', too," he said, as his hair changed back to black, his eyes changed back to normal. "Mama's training the females of our planet how to fight, so it'll be defended if Frieza finds us. But they ain't all that strong, so they need us. We gotta take Frieza out first, if we're gonna stand a chance," he said fervently.

A Saiyan family, an entire family survived. And… "You said _Raditz_?" he asked.

Kakarot grinned. "Yup! Raditz is my older brother," he said. "He told me lots of stories about you, and he said you're the strongest Saiyan ever!" he added, excitement in his eyes.

 _Not anymore,_ Vegeta's mind supplied, but his pride wouldn't allow him to point that out. Instead, he smirked, shaking his head in wonder. "To imagine, the younger brother of Raditz, able to beat Nappa in battle," he said, and crossed his arms, looking to his fallen Guard. "Turles, take Nappa to the healing tank," he said, finally. Turles gave a quick bow and left to do just that, being careful to keep him flat, using his energy to immobilize him as he flew with him to the ship.

Vegeta turned to Kakarot, who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Your uncle tricked you, Kakarot. You have no idea what you just signed up for," he said, getting straight down to business.

Kakarot scowled. _Not again…_ he was starting to wonder if it was a good idea to let Uncle Turles live. But, he knew in his heart that Uncle Turles, tricky though he was, had yet to do anything that was not ultimately in their best interest. "What do you mean?" he asked warily.

Vegeta looked the boy over. "As my Royal Guard, you give all your rights to me. You stay with me, wherever I go. You may not challenge or be challenged, without my express permission. Your life is no longer yours to risk… it's _mine_. You eat what I tell you, sleep where I tell you, _do_ what I tell you. And, make no mistake, Kakarot… you may guard me in my _sleep_ , but when I'm awake, I fight my own battles unless I tell you otherwise. Got that?!" he asked.

Kakarot blinked. "So, kinda like you're my dad?" he said, trying to understand.

Vegeta growled, and grabbed Kakarot by the front of the ridiculous uniform he was wearing. "I'm nothing like your father. Get that through your head right now, cub. Your father cares for your well-being. I _don't_. You're nothing more than a meat shield to me. Do you understand?" he snarled.

Kakarot glared at him. "Yeah, I get it. You're a bully. Like _Frieza_ ," he said, and was suddenly back-handed into a boulder.

" _You_ will speak to me with respect, or I will end you here and now," Vegeta hissed, stepping towards him. Super Saiyan or not, he would _not_ be insulted by one of his subordinates.

Kakarot sat up, still glaring at him. "Respect is earned, _Sire,"_ he said, using the word his uncle had used. "You want me to talk nice to ya, sure, I'll do that. And I made a promise to be your Royal Guard, and I'll respect my _promise_. But if you want me to actually respect _you_ , that's only gonna happen if you prove you're not like _him_ ," he said, spitting blood out of his mouth.

Vegeta felt like he'd been slapped. What _was_ this kid?! He was treating him like…

Like Vegeta treated Frieza.

The prince swallowed hard, then scowled. "I am _nothing_ like that monster," he spat. He narrowed his eyes. "Your family has obviously been plotting against Frieza, and I don't blame them. They must know what I've long suspected… that Frieza is the one responsible for destroying our home planet," he said, looking away, his fists clenched. "I _will_ destroy Frieza. I've dedicated my entire life to that end. Not to rebuilding my race, not to protecting the few survivors that are left. My life has been dedicated to vengeance _only_. If my people are determined to survive, despite Frieza's attempts to wipe them out, then they are worthy to be called Saiyans, and should be proud. But they do it without my help. I will not be distracted from my goal. I will not hole up somewhere, simply for the protection of my people. I. Will. Kill. Frieza. If I do that… _when_ I do that… if I am still alive, then I will turn my attention to what's left of our race, if anything. I am not a ruler of men, Kakarot; I'm a weapon. And I plan to aim myself at the one _who forged me_ ," he said, glaring.

He turned to see Kakarot scratching the back of his head. "So… you're not like Frieza… because he rules his people, and you don't?" he asked, confused. At Vegeta's growl, he put up both hands. "I'm just tryin' ta understand, Sire. Look. You wanna fight Frieza, right? Are you ready to do that now, or are ya still training?" he asked. At Vegeta's look, he said, "Or, are you still wantin' ta do what he says?"

Vegeta scowled. "I've been biding my time, and keeping Frieza in the dark about my plans. But… I can't let him see _you_ , not with you being the Super Saiyan," he said, his scowl deepening.

Kakarot blinked. "Papa said he thinks we can all do it," he said, earning a sharp glance from Vegeta. "I can't really control it yet, but I'm starting to figure it out. Papa said, when he trains, he can feel it, just outside of his reach. That's what we've been doin' all this time. You're stronger than Papa, if _you_ became a Super Saiyan, Frieza wouldn't stand a chance!" he said, excitedly.

Vegeta was lost in thought, looking Kakarot over dubiously. "Fine. Then we're going to train. You and I will train until _I_ am a Super Saiyan. _Then_ I'll go after Frieza," he said, scowling. "But make no mistake, Kakarot. After today, Frieza's men will be looking for me, and he will not rest until he sees me dead. He does not give up easily. We will not even get a moment's rest, we will be constantly on the run. You must not let your guard down, even for a moment, or it will be the death of both of us," he said.

Kakarot's eyes shone with determination. "I'm not afraid," he said boldly.

Vegeta smirked. " _Good_. Because I do not suffer cowards," he said, and looked up to see Turles landing nearby.

Turles knelt. "Nappa is responding well to the healing pod, Prince Vegeta," he reported.

Vegeta sighed. "Not that it matters. Dodoria will be here in no time. In fact… I'm surprised he isn't here already," he said, frowning. "Turles, I'm leaving you and Nappa here, and taking Kakarot. If somehow you survive… then get word to the others to prepare themselves. Frieza will be scouring the galaxy for me, and it won't be long before his men stumble upon wherever they are hiding. Tell them…" he glanced at Kakarot, who was watching him closely. "Tell them I will be back to rule them, when I've taken care of Frieza. Tell them… that I expect them to survive," he said, his jaw clenched. He then turned away, walking towards the pods. "Kakarot… go fetch Nappa's armor, and put it on. I won't have my Royal Guard wearing _that_ ridiculous thing. Then get back here, so I can show you how to use the pod," he said, walking away.

Kakarot glanced at Turles, who was looking at him sheepishly. "Why?" was all he asked his uncle.

Turles knew what he meant. "Anything else you did would have gotten you and I killed. They came to give us an honorable death, Kakarot. This was the only thing that would have spared us that."

Kakarot sighed. "When are you gonna stop tricking me to save my life?" he asked.

Turles smirked. "When you learn how to see it coming," he responded, gazing at his nephew fondly.

Kakarot returned the smirk. "Papa and Raditz will come to find me. When they get here… will you tell them what happened? And tell Papa… that I'm _proud_ of what I'm doing," he said, his gaze determined.

Turles swallowed, giving a single nod. With those words, he'd not only forgiven Turles… he'd spared him from Bardock's wrath. "Watch yourself with the Prince, Kakarot. He's our ruler by blood, but Frieza's had his hooks in him too long," he said, advising his nephew for what he hoped wasn't the last time.

Kakarot frowned slightly. "I know he's messed up, Uncle Turles, but… I think he wants to do the right thing. He wants his people to survive. I'll protect him from Frieza, on _that_ you have my word," he said. With that, he turned and flew towards the ship with the healing tank.

It wasn't much longer, before Turles was standing outside the ship, watching the two pods disappear into the sky. His nephew was truly something else. He didn't know how his brother and Gine had managed to survive these last two cycles, but he was thankful they did. "You're a hard-headed dolt, sometimes, Bardock, but you made some good cubs. Now, let's just hope they don't have to die with us," he said cynically, then turned back into the ship. Kakarot had faith that Bardock would find him, but Turles hadn't lived this long without having a plan B. As long as he could, he would work on getting the ship up and running. Hell, if Kakarot could beat the odds, why couldn't he?


	42. Chapter 42

Dodoria was having a bad day.

He had stopped off on a nearby planet to refuel, both himself and his pod, as well as get some intel as to what he would be walking into. Well… to tell the truth, mostly to get some decent liquor. Among other things.

He was in the middle of plowing one of those other things from behind, when he heard the explosion. He had been annoyed at first, throwing the blue girl off of him and pulling his armor back on, eager to go rip the spine out of whoever had made him stop in the middle of his fun. Then, he found out that the explosion was near where he had left his pod.

Then he found out that the explosion _was_ his pod.

Many people died horribly before Dodoria calmed down enough to turn his scouter back on. When he did, he soon wished he hadn't. He had only begun to explain the reason why he had made a stop, before he was given an ultimatum.

Bring the heads of the two Saiyans responsible for the destruction of Planet 1429, or his own head would be collected.

Dodoria cursed, and got to work trying to find a ship that survived. He was going to kill himself some Saiyans. And he was going to enjoy it _way_ too much…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bardock narrowed his eyes as they landed on Planet 1421. This place was a putrid dump. It looked like a planet-wide garbage heap. From the air, they could see a dark black smudge, and Bardock aimed towards it, knowing that if something had happened on this planet, it would have happened there.

He wasn't wrong. The carnage and devastation was evident all around them. "Well… guess we know what happened to the broadcasts," he murmured grimly as he and Raditz looked over the scene.

"Father," Raditz said, and Bardock came to where his son was standing. In front of him was a large indentation in the ground, beneath which was a crushed alien, its blood and flesh compressed as though something heavy had been dropped on it.

Or _stepped_ on it.

Bardock smirked. "A Saiyan did this," he said, wishing this planet wasn't such a pungent mess, so he could tell if it was Kakarot's scent, or someone else's.

"But which one?" Raditz asked, thinking along the same lines. "For all we know, the other Saiyan may not have been friendly. And Kakarot didn't have his tail," he added, causing his father to grimace at the implications.

"He grew it back," a voice said from behind them, causing both Saiyans to spin around quickly, getting into fighting stance. Before them, they saw a man who looked a lot like Bardock, wearing a strange gray uniform, a brown tail wrapped around his waist. "Or, to be more specific, _I_ grew it back," the Saiyan said, his arms crossed.

Bardock blinked. " _Turles?_ " he said, his eyes wide. Raditz broke out into a wide grin. "What the… how did you…" He shook his head. "But, you were disgraced…" he said, frowning.

Turles raised an eyebrow at that. "Prince Vegeta didn't seem to have a problem with me when he was here," he said, smirking. His tail came uncurled from around his waist. "As you can see, I've taken back what was mine. King Vegeta only had my tail cut off to appease Frieza. Since we don't give a shit anymore what Frieza thinks, I think that means my banishment is over. Unless… you don't think so," he said, scowling at Bardock.

Bardock stepped towards him, scowling… then his tail came out, and brushed against Turles's. Turles's features softened, and he smirked. Bardock returned the smirk, and glanced at Raditz.

Raditz had been watching the exchange closely, knowing he would have to follow his father's lead, and was very relieved at how things had turned out. Laughing, he grabbed Turles in a hug, causing the older Saiyan to laugh and mess up the hair on top of his head. "Missed you, Uncle Turles," he said. He had been a cub when Turles had been disgraced, and had been forced to leave Vegeta. It had broken his heart.

Turles gripped Raditz's shoulders, and held him out at arm's length. "Your brother tells me you're a father, now," he said, looking his nephew over.

Raditz grinned, and was about to respond, when Bardock cut in. "Where _is_ Kakarot?" he asked.

Turles's expression fell. "Kakarot's travelling with Prince Vegeta… as his Royal Guard," he said, knowing what came next would not be pleasant.

Bardock's eyes flashed. "What?! At his age?" he objected.

"What about Nappa?" Raditz asked, frowning. He knew the Saiyan General was getting on in years, but he still had quite a bit of fight left in him, last he saw. And Nappa was not someone to tussle with.

Turles sighed. The only way he was going to get through this, was to come clean. Bardock was not nearly as forgiving as Kakarot was, and he would not tolerate any form of deceit. "Prince Vegeta and Nappa came to give me and Kakarot an honorable death, since they had gotten word that Dodoria was on his way to kill us," he said, and Bardock glowered, remembering what his team had looked like once Dodoria was through with them. "Kakarot was running his mouth, not realizing what he was getting into, so I… I got it into his head that taking on Nappa, and taking on the position of Royal Guard, was a good idea," he said grimly.

Bardock snarled, and in seconds his hand was around Turles's neck, squeezing. " _Why_?" he demanded, the look in his eye telling Turles he'd better make his answer quick.

"Because… he would have… died… otherwise…." Turles gasped. Bardock glared at him for a moment longer, then released him, Turles gasping for air.

Bardock glared, looking away. "Kakarot _does_ tend to say what he thinks," he admitted, his jaw clenched.

"Prince Vegeta's gonna eat him alive," Raditz said, worriedly. "This won't end well," he predicted.

"Why would he even want-" Bardock stopped mid-sentence, as something occurred to him. "You said he fought Nappa. He… he _won_?!" he asked, incredulously.

Turles smirked. "Don't sound so surprised. It's not such a great feat… for the Legendary Super Saiyan," he said, his eyes shining with pride in his nephew.

Raditz shared a look with Bardock, who then turned back to Turles. "He… can he control it?" he asked, in awe.

"Long enough to kick my ass with it, and put Nappa in the regeneration tank for a few days," Turles responded ruefully. "Bardock," he said, meeting his younger brother's eyes, "Kakarot wanted me to tell you that he's proud of what he's doing. He believes he can make a difference. And… I'm not so sure that he's wrong. That cub of yours…" he said, trailing off.

Bardock smirked. "All of my cubs are pretty amazing. You should see the things Raditz has built back on Earth. Speaking of which, we should get going. We managed to delay Dodoria a little, but it shouldn't take that long form him to get a new ship, after which we're all pretty screwed," he said.

Turles glanced back behind him. "Are we taking Nappa?" he asked hesitantly.

Bardock scowled. "He wouldn't leave _us_ at Dodoria's mercy, and we won't leave him. Besides, he's a Saiyan General. He deserves our respect, no matter what your history was with him," he said.

Turles sighed and nodded, knowing full well who was in charge here. "I'll wake him early from the pod. The worst of his injuries should be healed by now," he said.

Raditz shifted thoughtfully. Bardock slid his eyes over to his eldest son. "Father, we should bring the regeneration tank with us, and any technology that Dr. Brief might be able to use," he said.

"And we need a new engine for our own ship," Bardock added.

"I have an operational ship, just can't get past the encryption system. Why not just steal the engine from that? When Dodoria gets here, it's going to be demolished, anyway," Turles said.

Bardock nodded. "Two hours, then. Get Nappa, get the tech, get the engine, and we get off this planet. We'll stop off somewhere else and swap out the engines, then get back home. Move," he said to them, and together they gave a single nod, and flew off in different directions to do what they could in two hours.

 **A/N: Not very long, I know, but next is more Vegeta/Kakarot stuff! Hopefully it will be longer…**


	43. Chapter 44

**A/N: Okay, the first reader to respond to my previous chapter has his character in this one. The others will make their appearances as well. Soon, we'll have someone actually go out and look for Saiyan survivors. Until then, be patient, and I might write scenes with your characters before they get rescued, depending on where the story goes…**

 **Also, Luke, I haven't forgotten the dragon balls. Bardock doesn't like the idea of using magic to solve his problems, and Kakarot's been keeping them a secret lately. They've been distracted lately, and that will come to bite them in the ass soon…**

Finding a planet to land on to switch out the engines was trickier than Bardock thought it would be. With Frieza actively looking for them, now, they had to avoid anywhere they might be recorded. Which was most of the civilized galaxy. However, after a few days of travel, they finally located an uninhabited planet, upon which they could do their repairs.

At least, they had _thought_ it was uninhabited…

Having learned from the last time, Bardock had Turles scan the area first, with a device he had cannibalized from the ship he'd found. It was able to search out bio signs, like a scouter, but with the focus on biology instead of power levels. That's how they learned that the planet was mostly inhabited by incredibly large beasts, giant arachnids… and one Saiyan.

Turles had been certain he'd read the readings wrong the first time, and ran the scan five times after that, recalibrating each time. There was no mistaking it. There was a Saiyan, somewhere on this planet.

"Has to be a purge planet," Raditz said, frowning as he looked at the readings. "One of the infiltrator cubs, no one picked up. Like Kakarot was," he said.

Nappa, who had come out of the healing tank the day before, stepped up to look at the readout. Raditz stepped aside to give him room. Saiyans respected strength, and while Nappa may have been beaten by his little brother, the old general was still stronger than Raditz, and commanded his respect. "Can't be. Frieza sent men out to hunt down the survivors. He'd have to, or there'd be a revolt," he said grimly.

Bardock nodded, taking Nappa's words into consideration. He, too, respected the general, even though he was now stronger than Nappa. Nappa had been his commanding officer years ago, back when their planet had still been a force to be reckoned with, and that respect was not something that should change with power levels, in Bardock's opinion. "Freiza'd been sending us on impossible missions for weeks before the destruction of planet Vegeta. My team was sent to planet Meat, in an attempt to kill us off, but they knew how to work together, and slaughtered them all. That's why Frieza sent Dodoria," he said, his lip curled in fury.

"Hn, I remember that mission," Nappa said, scowling. "Dodoria reported the Saiyan team had been killed, and that he had destroyed the natives himself," he said.

"Yeah, well Dodoria's full of shit," Bardock spat, and glanced at the reading. "It's one of ours. We're taking back what's ours. You two," he said, pointing at Raditz and Turles, "fix this ship up. General Nappa and I will be back, probably with another passenger. Then we'll head home," he said, earning a single nod from his son and older brother. Then, he turned to Nappa. "Mind coming with me to find our Saiyan?" he asked.

Nappa looked him over warily. "You're not gonna order me around? They all know you're stronger than me," he said. He didn't like mind games, but he remembered Bardock as a young soldier, and didn't think him the type to play them.

Bardock shrugged. "My cub ain't two cycles yet, and he's the strongest Saiyan alive. But when he gets home, he'll still call me sir. And I still remember who taught me basic aerial assault tactics. So maybe power level ain't everything when it comes to respect, Sir," he said.

Nappa shook his head, grinning wryly. "You always were an odd one, Bardock," he said, clapping the Saiyan hard on the shoulder. "But I know who's in charge here, even if you don't say it. So let's go find your Saiyan, and you can tell me what you've been doin' with yourself these last two cycles," he laughed, and the two left the ship.

Raditz let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, then cast his uncle a scowling glance. "Sure, with me, it's all, 'Can't you do anything right, weakling?!', but he's all smiles when it comes to my father…" he grumbled.

Turles chuckled darkly at that. "That's how it goes, kid. The strong get treated with respect, and the rest of us… well, hell, it could be worse. At least your father's not the kind to lord it over anyone. I'm his older brother, and he never gives me a hard time about being weaker, except when we spar. He's always been like that. Guess because _our_ father was such an asshole about it," he said with a shrug.

Raditz chuckled. "And now little Kakarot's stronger than me. Guess it runs in the family, second son's the strongest," he said, rolling his eyes.

Turles shot him a look. "Speaking of family, Kakarot said your infant cub blew up an _oven_?! What's that about?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bardock and Nappa had been flying for a few hours, when they heard it. The sound of drums. It was a rhythmic sound, and a familiar one. They landed nearby, walking through the thick jungle vegetation, towards the sound. Bardock found himself tapping his fingers to the beat, and stopped when he realized what he was doing.

Then Nappa began to hum a deep baritone note to the music.

Bardock grinned. He hadn't heard the War Song in ages. Saiyan music wasn't like the stuff he'd heard on Earth, it was all created on the spot, it sounded different every time, depending on who sang it. And, in a group of Saiyans, the 'who' was _everyone_. Everyone added to the music, in their own way, one by one each element would be added, one person clapping, one person singing, one person yelling, sometimes even energy blasts were thrown at key points in the song. The last time he'd heard the War Song, he and his team had sung it on the way to Kanassa.

"HA!" Bardock exclaimed on the upbeat.

A slight faltering of the drums occurred, signaling the drummer knew of their presence, but to his credit, the drummer did not stop. Nappa continued to hum, and Bardock continued to chant on the upbeat, and the two Saiyans came close enough to see that their drummer was a young Saiyan boy, looking to be about two cycles, with tattered black and blue armor, hair that spiked up in the back but down in the front over his forehead, and deep brown eyes that watched them carefully, even as he drummed on empty gourds of various sizes, all laid out in front of him. It was clear he did this often.

The music was beginning to get faster and crescendo. The boy took in a deep breath, and on the upbeat, yelled, "VE!"

Nappa, who was stomping his feet to the rhythm in such a way that almost looked like dancing, joined his voice to the boy's on the next logical entrance, "GE!"

Bardock, who had added clapping and heavy breathing sounds to the song, joined the two of them as they all yelled out, "TAAAAA!"

And all at once the music stopped.

Nappa chuckled, and Bardock grinned. "Damn, it's been too long since I've heard good music. Who the hell taught you to play, cub?" he asked the boy, as if they hadn't just dropped in out of nowhere minutes before.

The boy blinked, having come to the obvious conclusion that they were Saiyans a while ago, but still trying to come to terms with that fact. He'd been here for… how many of this planet's moons had it been?

He'd been asked a question. "I… taught myself," he said, unused to talking to other people. Well, other people who weren't really giant creatures trying to kill him.

Nappa shook his head in wonder, but Bardock crossed his arms. He'd been through this with his own son, and had an idea of what to expect. "Do you know what you are, cub?" he asked. "What _we_ are?"

The boy scowled at the question. "Saiyans," he said, answering both questions. "That's why I know the War Song," he added, raising an eyebrow.

Bardock blinked, and flushed a little, feeling like an idiot. Nappa took over, seeing his former student was having trouble. "What's your name, cub?" he asked.

"Zucchi," the boy responded, frowning.

"Zucchi, the planet Vegeta is gone," Nappa said grimly, causing the boy's eyes to widen. "If you had family there," Nappa began, but Zucchi cut him off.

"I didn't. I'm _everyone's_ ," he said, with a shrug. Bardock nodded, relaxing a bit. To say you were 'everyone's' was another way of saying you were an orphan. Saiyans died in battle all the time, and many times they would leave cubs behind. It was an unspoken law that any cub left behind this way was every other Saiyan's responsibility. They weren't pitied, that would be a terrible thing for a Saiyan cub to bear. But they _were_ given everything they needed, when they needed it, and if you knew a cub who was everyone's, it was customary to look in on him or her from time to time, to make sure their needs were being met, as they were often too proud to ask.

In a way, Zucchi was better off being an orphan, than if he had parents, because that meant he hadn't really lost anyone. He was currently with as much family as he'd had before Vegeta was destroyed.

"Well, you're ours, tonight," Nappa said, a customary response to what Zucchi had declared. It usually meant that the cub was welcome (well… _obligated)_ to stay with that person as a member of the family for the time being, so they wouldn't have to sleep on the street. It wasn't so much an offer, as a command for his benefit, the Saiyan version of kindness.

Zucchi was still trying to wrap his head around this. He knew he couldn't refuse, but he still couldn't believe all of this was happening. "I… I'm leaving?" he asked. He couldn't imagine the two Saiyans wanting to stay _here_ …

Bardock chuckled. "Get your stuff, cub, and come on. We're making some repairs to our ship, then we're taking off," he said, lifting into the air.

Nappa did so as well, but Zucchi remained firmly rooted to the ground, his eyes wide.

"What is it, cub?" Nappa asked, concerned.

"I…" Zucchi stammered, "uh, I'm afraid of heights," he said, looking down.

"You… you're _what?_ " Bardock asked, incredulously. Who ever heard of a Saiyan afraid of heights? Much less one who would _admit_ to such a thing…

Nappa sighed. "Got anything you wanna bring with you?" he asked, changing the subject. Zucchi looked at the old gourds, then shook his head. He'd just make new ones. "Well, guess what, then, cub? Today's your lucky day. Today's the day you're getting over your fear," Nappa said, and grabbed Zucchi by the back of the armor.

Then the two began to fly upwards very quickly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raditz and Turles heard screaming for a full thirty minutes before they saw Bardock and Nappa return with a Saiyan who didn't look much older than Kakarot, thrashing about in terror, as Nappa held him by the back of his armor. When they finally touched down outside the ship, the cub fell to the ground, pale and shaking, sweat covering his skin. "Well, cub, not too bad for your first run, next time we'll work on you not pissing yourself," Nappa said, clapping the young Saiyan on the shoulder, before going back into the ship.

Raditz looked to Bardock, questioningly. "Did you guys finish with the engine?" Bardock asked.

Raditz gave a nod. "Everything's up and running, and Uncle Turles bagged us a giant arachnid for dinner tonight. Damn things are 8 feet tall, here," he said with a grin. He glanced at Zucchi, who immediately started to vomit. "Who…?"

"His name's Zucchi. He's everyone's. Give him a minute, he's got a… _problem_ with heights," Bardock explained with a shrug.

Turles, meanwhile, had gone to Zucchi's side once he started to vomit, and was making sure he wasn't otherwise injured. Raditz returned the shrug. "Looks like he's ours, now. Ship's ready to go when you are, Father," he said.

Bardock gave a single nod, and together they went inside, Turles helping Zucchi along.


	44. Chapter 45

King Furry's receiving room was a large, luxurious affair, which was a striking contrast to his blunt, no-nonsense personality. Three men sat around a desk; a short blue dog in a suit, a dark-skinned human in a military uniform, and an elderly light-skinned human with a hat in the shape of a crane. Behind the dog stood two guards. "So, my men say you have everything well in hand," the Earth's king said, looking the two humans over.

Commander Black smiled. "I assure you that is the truth, King Furry. We have put down the revolts, wherever we have found them, even the one in Jingle Village. All that is left is to finally take down the Ox Kingdom, but even though it is small, it is heavily fortified," he said.

King Furry frowned at that. "But, you have their leader," he pointed out.

"King Furry, if I may," Master Crane said, sipping on a cup of tea, "we have the alien infiltrator in custody. But she has warped the minds of the people of the Ox Kingdom, who are determined to stand against us, even without their alien queen. The Ox King is her mind slave, and simply refuses to back down," he said.

King Furry shook his head. "To think, there have been aliens among us all this time. Of course, use whatever resources are necessary. I want this battle over. The Ox King wasn't present at the Coronation, which is a clear indicator that he does not recognize my authority as King of Earth. If he had any reasonable grounds for debate, I would be happy to discuss it with him, but he refused all of my invitations to come. And now he blatantly refuses to allow my soldiers entrance onto his land, and protects alien invaders! To think, someone could turn against their own people like that! It's shameful," he said, causing both men to nod in agreement. "I would like to speak to this alien leader myself," he said.

Commander Black frowned at that. "I'm afraid you won't get much out of her. She's far too strong for us to hold using traditional means, so we have to keep her unconscious, just to keep her in the building. Besides, it's too dangerous at the moment. Dr. Gero says that she is getting ready to spawn another alien offspring, and they are vicious when they come out of the womb. I've seen pictures of what became of the soldiers who tried to neutralize her other offspring. It isn't pretty. They seem to be even more volatile when they are young," he explained.

King Furry growled. "Any luck in finding the other offspring? And what of the human woman they've been breeding with?" he asked.

"Our spy says the offspring have wandered off somewhere, as part of some kind of custom of theirs," Commander Black responded. "Apparently, they send their young out into the wild to wantonly destroy and consume whatever they find. We've been following signs of them, but so far have yet to discover their whereabouts," he said.

"Find them. I don't want any more people hurt because of these creatures running around," King Furry commanded. "And the woman?"

"I have my most accomplished students looking for her," Master Crane said smoothly. "Plus, they are being accompanied by Dr. Gero's latest models of androids. She won't get far," he reported.

King Furry nodded. "Just try to take her alive, if possible. If Dr. Gero can find a way to release her from the alien's influence, maybe we can stop this battle with the Ox King without further bloodshed," he said.

"Of course, King Furry," Master Crane said.

"And, what of the Brief family?" King Furry inquired.

Commander Black smiled. "Their assets have been frozen. Dr. Brief and his wife are currently in prison for treason, and we are still looking for their oldest daughter Tights. Bulma Brief, as you know, is believed to be hiding within the Ox Kingdom, but once we break through their defenses, she, too, will face charges of treason," he assured the king.

"Very well," King Furry said, and stood. "That will be all, I'll let you get back to it," he said, with a wave of his hand. Upon the King's dismissal, both men stood, bowing, then left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four people sat around a campfire. One was a short, incredibly pale boy, wearing green and yellow robes and a black cap. Next to him was a tall man wearing similar clothes, only he had three eyes, one in the middle of his forehead. Beside him was a slightly shorter man, with black messy hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing jeans, a black tank top, and a denim jacket with the Red Ribbon Army symbol on the sleeve. On his other side was a woman with short purple hair, jean shorts, a white halter top, and a sleeveless denim jacket with the same symbol, but on the back.

"Tien, can we roast marshmallows?" the pale boy asked.

The three-eyed man sighed. "No, Chioutzu. We're here to find the girl, not have fun," he said for the sixth time that night.

Bored, the boy turned to look at the man sitting next to Tien. "What about you, Twelve, do you want roasted marshmallows?" he asked, hoping to get someone on his side.

The android blinked, frowning. "I don't think I've ever had them. Androids don't eat," he said with a shrug. Beside him, the female with the purple hair was staring into the fire.

"Why does she do that? Is she asleep?" Chioutzu asked, marshmallows forgotten.

Twelve glanced at the girl, then gave a small smile. "Eleven's downloading. It's been busy today. She runs a self-diagnostic every night, and goes over the day's events to see if she could have done anything better," he said, watching her stare lifelessly into the fire.

"Why don't _you_ do that?" Chioutzu asked, curiously.

"I'm a different model," Twelve said, and got up to stretch. "I get all my downloads at home base. I'm going to go get us some more firewood," he said, and walked into the woods.

Chioutzu glanced at Tien. "If his name wasn't Android Number Twelve, I'd think he was human," he remarked.

Tien scowled at him. "He used to _be_ human. Stop asking so many questions, Chioutzu. You don't want these androids to start thinking for themselves, do you?" he asked.

Chioutzu's eyes got wide. "No…" he said, and sat in silence for a long moment, staring at Eleven. Then, he said, "Think if I poke her with a stick, she'll do anything?"

"Chioutzu!" Tien chided.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chi-chi tapped Bulma on the shoulder, causing the older girl to startle awake. "Hey, I brought you some coffee," she said, placing the cup down on the desk in front of her.

Bulma rubbed her eyes blearily, then took a sip. "Man, thanks, Chi-chi. You make the best coffee ever," she said, wondering how long she'd slept. She'd only closed her eyes for a moment…

"I'm sure that's not true, but thanks," the Ox Princess said modestly. She looked over the device on the desk. "Is that the new shield generator?" she asked curiously.

Outside they could hear the sound of gunfire against metal plating. The Ox King's castle was well-fortified, and the people who had been unable to escape this latest attack by the revived Red Ribbon Army were safely tucked away within its walls, but the fortifications could only last for so long. Bulma had been working on an energy shield that would be more effective.

"Sort of," Bulma said, picking up her screwdriver to tighten a few screws on the bottom of it. "It's not working quite the way I planned, but I guess this will be okay. I wanted it to bounce the bullets directly at the shooters, so they would stop firing, and maybe we could take a few of them out while we're at it," she said, then sighed. "But, I'm having trouble with the repulsors. Instead, I replaced repulsors with gravity enhancers," she said, and flipped a switch. She then threw a pebble at the machine, and the pebble went straight down to the surface of the desk, five inches away from it. "It creates a ring of gravity all around it. This should stop all projectiles before they hit the wall, as well as keep anyone from trying to climb over it. And anything that tries to fly overhead…" she said, then drove a fist into her other hand in demonstration. She smirked. "Let's just say, they won't try it a second time."

Chi-chi grinned. "Good. The sooner we strengthen our defenses, the sooner we can go on the offensive. Papa's ready to make some heads roll, and so am I, especially after they took Gine," she said, glaring.

Bulma nodded solemnly. Her own parents were in prison, just because they were related to her. She desperately wanted to find a way to get them out, but she knew that wouldn't help anyone… they had to solve the problem, first, then they could work on reversing its effects. Still, though… "The whole world's against us, Chi-chi," she said softly. "No one would blame you if you wanted to surrender," she said.

Chi-chi scowled at such sentiments. " _I_ would blame me. Goku, my mate, would blame me. It… it's bad enough I lost his mother. I won't make things worse by giving up now. We _will_ survive this, and we _will_ get Gine back. And I won't hear another word about surrender, got it?!" she lectured.

Bulma smiled at her friend, a look of fierce determination in her eye. "Got it. Let's get this thing attached to the wall. It should create a field big enough. Just warn people to stay away from the walls, or they might get flattened," she said, and stood, picking up the device. Chi-chi nodded, satisfied, and the two of them left the small make-shift lab.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Krillin and Upa fought within the Room of Spirit and Time. Kami, the Guardian of Earth, had given them a grave proclamation, that his time on the planet Earth was coming to an end, and that the world would need a new Guardian. He wanted it to be one of them. They were to train in the Room of Spirit and Time, until they were able to come to a consensus as to who should be the planet's new Guardian.

The only problem was… they couldn't decide.

Krillin thought it might be nice to be the Guardian. He'd be powerful, which would be a pleasant change, and he'd be able to do things to actually help people. But, he would have to stay on the Lookout for the rest of his life, and just sit by and watch the world do its thing. He wasn't sure if he'd have the attention span for that, much less the patience.

Upa felt obligated to protect the Tower of Korin, as his family had done for thousands of years, and felt like he'd be failing his father if he didn't have a family and raise a child to protect the Tower. On the other hand, he felt as though he'd be protecting a lot more if he were Guardian of Earth, which seemed more important in the grand scheme of things. But he was a little nervous about everyone depending upon him for so much.

Time flowed differently in the Room of Spirit and Time. Giant clocks hung on the wall of the entrance to show how time had passed, both inside and outside the room. Four minutes outside; one day inside. They had been training most of the day.

Upa glanced at the clocks when he saw Krillin do so, and the two of them powered down. They met each other's eyes, the gaze of each questioning. And they both shook their heads.

"We gotta figure this out, Upa," Krillin said, scowling. "It's been almost two years in here. Kami needs an answer, preferably before we grow old and die," he said with a sigh.

Upa nodded. "I know, but I feel so conflicted. I mean… do _you_ want to be the Guardian?" he asked.

Krillin sighed. "Yes and no," he said glumly. "Maybe we should just match for it? Rock Paper Scissors?" he suggested.

Upa scowled at him. "You would leave the fate of the world to a game of Rock Paper Scissors?" he asked incredulously, not for the first time.

"Better than anything else we've come up with," Krillin said, shrugging, though his expression showed that he wouldn't be satisfied with the outcome of letting a game like that decide the next Guardian of Earth, either.

"I wish my father was here to guide me," Upa said softly, also not for the first time.

Krillin nodded. "And I wish Master Roshi were here to guide _me_ ," he said in response.

The two of them looked down at their feet, the strange lighting inside the place causing shadows to sprout out at odd angles. In fact, just now, their shadows seemed to merge into one, and the two of them stared, absently at first, but…

"Upa…" Krillin said, watching the shadow, "wouldn't this be easier if we were just one person?" he asked, deep in thought.

Upa blinked, also looking at the shadow. "We're too different. We'd never decide on anything. We can't even decide on _this,_ " he pointed out.

Krillin thought about Upa's words as they sat. They _were_ different. Krillin was an orphan, forced to make his own way in the world. Upa was the descendant of generations of family, his way already paved and made clear for him. And yet, both were considering doing something neither had considered before.

Because it needed to be done.

Because they cared that the job was done right.

Because…

"We both want to protect the Earth," Krillin said. "That's the whole point of all of this. That's the whole point of anything we do. Can you really tell me, years down the road, if you aren't the Guardian, that you wouldn't be thinking of me up here, wondering if I was doing it right? Wondering if you could do it better? Wondering if you should have taken the position? Because… that's what I'd be doing," he said, giving his friend, his rival, his… his _partner_ , a look. "What's stupid is, that there's only one Guardian. Why? Why just one?" he asked, scowling.

Upa's eyes widened. "You're right," he said, breathlessly. "Kami stays up here all the time, because he can't be in two places at once. But… if he were two _people_ …" he said, grinning.

Krillin grinned as well. "…then one of us could go to Earth when they needed us, and the other could stay here and watch!" he said, finishing the thought. "We could be the Guardian... and you could have a family, and I could test my strength against Goku, and we could still make sure the Earth was okay, because we'd take turns! We wouldn't have to give anything up!" he said triumphantly.

"That would defeat the purpose," a voice said from behind them.

The two boys, who had been in this room for two years with no company but each other, jumped at the sound of someone else. Quickly, they turned to see Kami standing behind them. The door to the Room of Spirit and Time stood open, and Mr. Popo stood in the doorway.

"Forgive the intrusion, but I came to see if you two had come to a decision. It has been two days," Kami said, looking them over with concern.

Upa frowned. "Kami… what do you mean, it would defeat the purpose?" he asked, both excited at seeing another face, but disappointed that their first and only idea in two years had been shot down.

Kami gazed down at them kindly. "The position of Guardian _is_ one of sacrifice. It takes a special kind of person to sacrifice everything they want for the good of others. That's the kind of person that the Earth needs as Guardian. That is why, whichever of you becomes Guardian, you will have to sacrifice everything you wanted for the position," he said, his voice gentle, but firm.

Both of the boys' faces fell, and they looked at each other for a long moment. Then, they turned to Kami as one. "We'll do it," they both said, their eyes determined.

Kami frowned. "But… which one?" he asked, confused.

Krillin smiled. "Both of us," he said. Upa nodded. "You said the position needs to be one of sacrifice. I'll sacrifice what I want most," he said.

"And I'll sacrifice what _I_ want most," Upa added.

"And we'll _both_ guard the Earth," they said in unison.

Kami shook his head. "But… there has never been _two_ Guardians…" he said, frowning.

"Kami…" Mr. Popo said from behind him, causing the old Guardian to glance at his assistant. "Perhaps… with everything that's been happening…" Mr. Popo began, trailing off.

Krillin scowled. "What? What's been happening?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

Upa was equally concerned. He'd been getting a bad feeling for a while now. "The Earth's in danger, isn't it? I could sense it… something big is coming, and we're not ready to face it," he said softly.

Krillin's eyes flashed, turning to Kami. "We need to _do_ something," he told him, in no uncertain terms.

Kami sighed. "You each have qualities that are necessary to being a good Guardian. Upa, you are gentle, patient, and introspective. Krillin, you are brave, decisive, and open-minded. I will show you what is happening on Earth. I will show you everything, as I see it. If either of you is going to change your mind, it will be then. And, if you both can handle the position, and still want it… then I will find a way for _both_ of you to be Guardian. Is this acceptable?" he asked.

The two boys looked at each other, then back at Kami, and nodded in agreement.


	45. Chapter 46

**A/N: Okay, guys, so hold on tight! Stuff's gonna start happening quickly, with a little explanation. Don't be surprised if someone is somewhere you didn't see them go, I'll try to provide some explanation for each situation, but basically we're catching up with events on Earth so that we can get a feel for what our heroes have left behind.**

 **If I haven't responded to your character descriptions, they may still be added, but I've gotten quite a few of them. I would like to thank everyone for their character submissions. Thank you for helping me rebuild the Saiyan race. We're going to put ourselves together out of this ragtag group of ours… I apologize if everyone's backstory doesn't get highlighted, but it's not each person that's important, but all of them together, as a whole. I wanted them to be diverse, so we could have a more realistic group, not a faceless mob, and I think we've accomplished that, thanks to you guys.**

Mai glanced over her shoulder, sweat covering every inch of her. When she had told Gine of Pilaf's offer the day he approached her, she had never thought things would turn out like this…

It had all been so simple then. She was supposed to tell Pilaf whatever Gine told her to, and then try to get some information that would help them find out what Pilaf was up to.

It was never supposed to result in Gine's capture.

 _Damn stubborn Saiyans,_ she thought to herself, as she scanned the area for footprints. Now Launch was their next target. These people wouldn't stop until everyone with Saiyan blood was dead, and it didn't matter to them how many humans they had to kill in order to do it. Which, incidentally, included her. Not that she cared.

 _The world is burning…_

All her life, she wanted something wrong. Something unattainable. Something that made even her fear what would happen if she ever got it. She didn't _want_ to get what she wanted. She just wanted to want it.

No psychiatrist could ever make sense of her, but Launch could. Launch was split between two desires, one for peace and quiet, the other for adventure and mayhem. Neither of her personalities wanted the other to get what they wanted. The same was true for Mai, except she only had the one personality. She both wanted and dreaded the same thing.

And now she had it.

All around her, the forest burned, and she desperately searched for her prey. _There._ Footprints, and a tattered bit of cloth. Quickly, she followed the tracks, careful not to make any of her own, until she saw her. A blonde woman was lying on her side, her chest gently rising and falling, as the forest burned around them.

"Wake up!" she hissed, as she quickly went to her friend's side. "Come on, get up, they'll find us…"

"We already have," a voice said, and Mai looked up to see a man with three eyes, glaring at her through the flames. "I had a feeling she had help out here. How else could a pregnant woman elude all four of us?" he said, smirking.

Mai glared at him. "You started the fire to flush us out," she accused.

Tien shrugged. "Well, tracking you in the traditional way wasn't working. The forest was in the way, so we removed it. It worked," he said, and grabbed her by the arm roughly, just as three other people emerged from the trees, a woman, a man, and a boy. "Dr. Gero only wants Launch. You're expendable," Tien told Mai, gazing at her grimly.

"That is not Launch," the woman said, stepping forward. She wore the symbol of the Red Ribbon Army on her back, but Mai didn't recognize her. With her curly purple hair and revealing clothes, she looked more like a fashion model than a fighter, but her eyes were cold and lifeless.

"What do you mean, Eleven?" Tien asked, frowning at the unconscious woman on the ground.

Eleven cocked her head, looking down at the woman. "She is not pregnant," she said, and, reaching under the woman's shirt, pulled out what looked like a belly-shaped cushion.

"Why would she pretend to be pregnant?" the other man asked, looking at the cushion curiously. Mai's breath caught. When had she seen this man before?

Tien snarled. "Because, you idiot, she wanted us to think she was Launch," he said, and turned back to Mai. "Where's the real Launch?" he demanded.

Mai met his glare head-on. "Safe," she responded, eyebrow raised.

"And the other Saiyan spawn?" he asked threateningly.

"Also safe," Mai said coolly.

"We should get out of here, Tien. The forest is burning," Chioutzu said, tapping him on the arm.

Tien scowled, then threw Mai at the other man's feet. "Twelve, take her. Eleven, get the other one. We'll sort all of this out back at base," he said furiously, and turned away. Chioutzu followed him.

Twelve glanced at Eleven, who was already picking up the unconscious woman, and then down at Mai, who was gazing up at him curiously. "Come on," he said, and picked her up as though she weighed nothing.

As they made their way out of the burning forest, Mai cast him a sidelong glance. "You tied me up last time you captured me," she said, starting to remember where she'd seen him.

Twelve looked at her curiously. "Last time? I've never seen you before," he said.

Mai was certain, however. "You and your friends, you were going after the Dragon Balls," she said, and she could swear the man faltered for a second as she spoke. "You tied us up, and you used the wish. That's when the Saiyans showed up. You… you're…" she frowned, unable to remember his name. "I'm sparring partners with your ex-girlfriend, Bulma," she said.

" _Bulma_ …" Twelve said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Twelve! Come on, already, before your parts melt! Stupid androids…" Tien said, muttering. Mai glanced from Twelve to the one Tien had called Eleven, who was carrying an unconscious Hasky. _Androids_ ….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruta was gonna get in _sooo_ much trouble when her parents got home…

The young cub was _supposed_ to stay in the shelter with blonde Launch, Baga, and Beet. But, she'd hidden and made Launch sneeze, so that the woman forgot Ruta was with them. Blue-haired Launch had the sense to stay inside the shelter with the other two, given the sounds of fighting outside, and Ruta had been able to slip outside and out of the city.

And now she was wandering the wastelands with this weird Yajirobe guy.

The two had met by accident. Yajirobe had just finished cooking a meal, and Ruta had been starving. He had taken pity on her, and given her something to eat. He could eat almost as much as a Saiyan!

Then they had stumbled upon the blue guy and the talking dog. They had been talking about the dragon balls, and what their wish would be. The blue guy wanted to wish to rule the world, but they had to bring the balls to someone named Crane, so that he could wish that every Saiyan everywhere was _dead_.

Ruta had heard stories of the dragon balls, and knew she wouldn't even exist if it hadn't been for them, for her brother Kakarot's wish. And now, they wanted to undo the wish, not just for her, but for every Saiyan _everywhere_. Mama, Papa, Raditz, Kakarot, Baga…. even Prince Vegeta.

Her Mama always told her that one day, Prince Vegeta would come for his people, and there would be a reckoning. He would want to know that they were brave, and strong, and _alive_. That was their job, that was _her_ job. And now, something was threatening that.

"Come _on,_ Yajirobe! We can't let them get out of our sight," she said, dragging Yajirobe behind her.

"You're strong for a little girl, you know that?" the older boy said, scowling, before he finally relented and jogged to keep up with her. "What's so important about this guy, anyway? What's a Saiyan? Why's he want them all dead? And, most importantly, what's in all of this for _me_?" he asked, frowning.

Ruta glared, eyes facing forward as she continued. " _I'm_ a Saiyan!" she said, her little fists clenched. "Saiyans are what my people are called. And _he_ works for the guys who got my mama, who attacked us. And those balls he's got, they're dragon balls, and they can make a wish come true, and THAT guy wants to wish me and my family dead!" she said, angrily wiping tears from her face before Yajirobe could see them.

Yajirobe blinked. "Why?" he asked.

Ruta turned her glare to Yajirobe. "Who cares?!"

The older boy's eyes widened, and he stepped back, holding his hands up. "Okay, okay. But, what do I have to do with any of this? _I'm_ not a Saiyan," he said, scowling.

Ruta looked him over, and then shrugged. "I told ya. If you help me, you'll get a big feast, all the food you can eat. My mama's a great cook! But, not if she's _dead_. So help me!" she said, and continued her fast pace in the direction of the two they were following.

Yajirobe sighed, then shrugged. "There'd better be lots of meat. The _good_ kind," he grumbled, and followed her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saru was only a quarter of the way through his seventh cycle, but he somehow felt old today. Gazing out upon the lush jungles below the mountain temple, he sighed. To think, all of this beauty… this sacred beauty… would be destroyed soon.

Such was the way of the Gods. Everything had its end, even that which was sacred and beautiful. The moon upon which he stood, with its jungles and mountains, was one of the twenty moons that circled the planet below, a sacred holy ground used by his people for longer than history could remember. Long before the first Vegeta led his attack on the Toefels, long before his people had forgotten the War Path, the servants of Beerus had come _here_ to worship, brought here by the God Himself, and now _he_ was the last.

And now his very species was dwindling to a handful.

The Oracle had told him that this planet, Lunarius, would soon be destroyed. But not before it had accomplished its purpose.

The Super Saiyan God would start his path here.

"Maiz!" he called, and the boy appeared, his spiky black hair swept to the side, his red eyes gazing at the older Saiyan curiously. Saru was quite fond of the boy, as he had survived quite a lot, before he was rescued purely by chance and brought to him. The cub had been exposed to the very vacuum of space, his young body relying on every dormant ability to protect itself from the unfamiliar threat, even attempting a change into his Oozaru form, using what few blutz waves were available that far from a moon. He hadn't been able to completely transform, and as a result, his eyes were permanently fixed in that state. After being brought to Saru by the Honorable Whis, the boy had since been able to transform into the Oozaru, but his eyes remained the same. Maiz would always see the world as an Oozaru did.

"Master? What's wrong?" he asked, knowing something had to be up. It was rare the older priest called on him for anything; usually, he would just gesture, knowing that Maiz knew what needed to be done.

Saru pursed his lips. "The time is coming, Maiz. Prepare the Time Room. We must not keep our _Prince_ waiting…" he said, drolly.

Maiz frowned. "Doesn't the War Path teach that the Super Saiyan is the True King? I thought the Super Saiyan was discovered, the Oracle said that, didn't he?" he asked, confused.

Saru sighed. "Who knows the minds of Gods, Maiz? The Super Saiyan _is_ the True King… but all cannot be decided until they emerge from the Time Room. The Super Saiyan and the Prince will go in together. Perhaps it is fated that only one will emerge, and that one will be the True King? And, should it turn out to be Vegeta who emerges… we can only hope he is more intelligent than his predecessors," he said, shaking his head.

Maiz growled softly. "Master… how much longer until this planet's destroyed?" he asked.

Saru cast him a sideways glance. "Why, Maiz? Do you wish to escape before its destruction? Be my guest, but I have no ship," he said.

Maiz scowled. "I'm _not_ afraid. I told you, I'll stay with you, until the end. But I want to be fighting when it happens, and I want to know when, so I'll be ready," he said, fists clenched.

Saru smirked at him. "In those final moments, Maiz, you and I will fight on the surface of the planet, in our truest forms, as the world explodes around us. On _that_ , you have my promise," he said softly.

Maiz returned the smirk, and gave a single nod, turning to carry out his master's wishes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Korn wasn't the best smuggler in the galaxy for nothing. He always made it a point to know what people wanted, and where it could be found. Staying on top of trends was the difference between _him_ , and all the other old farts or young wannabes who called themselves a smuggler. And so, when whispers of what Frieza wanted most reached his ears, Korn's ears were perked.

 _Saiyans._

The planet Vegeta had been destroyed years ago, and no one seemed to give it much thought at the time. The Saiyans had been a proud, arrogant race, their pride matched only by their strength. News of the planet's destruction had been a lesson to all about hubris, unless one believed the rumors, that Frieza himself had ordered the planet's destruction. In which case, it was an even darker lesson… don't try getting stronger than Frieza.

Korn was no pushover, but he wasn't a mindless muscle-head, hoping to prove something. He was a businessman. And he knew that Frieza wanted the Saiyans, and would kill anyone to get them. And death was very, _very_ bad for business.

Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his red spiky mohawk, his tail twitching slightly beneath his shirt, where he kept it hidden. Word was, Frieza was _pissed,_ he had ordered every last Saiyan destroyed back when Vegeta was destroyed, but his men proved to be incompetent, as could be seen by anyone with a subscription to the Arena Fights of Planet 1429. Korn had a subscription, and watching the two Oozaru fight each other had made his blood run cold.

Korn's mother was half Delphos, which made Korn only three quarters Saiyan, but being wanted by the government was _also_ bad for business, so Korn only claimed the Delphos part. It was easy enough, the Delphos all had reddish hair, and no one had to know he didn't actually have to shave his hair into the mohawk he wore, that it stayed like that naturally. Not that there were many Delphos left, either, but at least they weren't exterminated by Frieza. They just wandered and bred themselves to extinction.

When he was a child, he was ridiculed for his impure blood, but now he was grateful for it. It made it that much easier to slip past Frieza's notice. But, the _others…._

He still didn't know why he was doing this. He'd never given his people a second thought before. But, he happened to know a few things, and a few people, and some of the other survivors weren't being as discrete as they thought they were. Korn was probably the only person who could save them. And, maybe, being in the right place at the right time to do something, was the same as having motivation to do it. So, he was going to do what he did best.

He was going to smuggle some Saiyans, right past Frieza. If only to prove to the galaxy that he, Korn, was the absolute _best_ smuggler in existence.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Gero stroked the young woman's cheek as she slept fitfully on her side, her skin covered with sweat. "Now, now, just relax. These tests will be over soon," he said, picking up a rather large syringe. "It seems your people have some amazing abilities. This growth hormone of yours, for instance," he said, injecting the syringe into a spot just above her tail. Slowly, he extracted fluid from the gland. "Do you have any idea how many super soldiers we can make, with just a few ounces of this? And what do you do with it? Absolutely nothing of import," he said, shaking his head derisively. Finishing the extraction, he turned her back over to her back. "Now, then… let's see about my real patient," he said, placing a device on her belly.

On the monitor, he could see the little alien, tail curled up in front of her. She was lethargic, listless, but her heart was still beating. The doctor grunted. "Well, now, she's still alive, the resiliency of your species is amazing! I don't suppose you've picked out a name," he said, tracing the baby's tail on the screen with one finger. "Not that it matters. I've picked one out already," he said, and removed the device from her bare stomach, placing his hand there instead. "Almost time for you to come out into the world… _Android Thirteen_ …" he said, with a light chuckle.


	46. Chapter 47

**A/N: darkfang79, we have a communication barrier. I found your OC submission on the mobile app, which doesn't connect to the normal one, and I don't think you're getting my PM's on it (or on the normal version), because you haven't responded. I am using your character, but a sort of toned-down version of it, because it's so similar to another reader's character. When you see your character, he will still have the same name, okay?**

Korn still didn't know what to make of the mercenary sitting in the booth across from him. They were on the planet Lehoni, inside a bar, yet she made no move to remove her black and red helmet. She wore some of the most high-tech armor Korn had ever seen, yet over the form-fitting gray armor, she wore a heavily embroidered red skirt that he was convinced was stitched by hand. Despite the high-tech armor, she wore no weapons to speak of, not even a hidden knife (and Korn was good at spotting those), which told him that she didn't _need_ weapons to fight.

Korn was no pushover in a fight, he could have been a Second Class, if his planet was still in one piece. But he had the feeling that this mercenary was even more powerful than _him._

And she was _definitely_ a Saiyan.

Once again, Korn thanked the lucky stars that made him part Delphos. The very thing that enhanced his sense of smell even past a Saiyan's, also made him smell _different_ to other Saiyans. He smelled like an alien.

Yet… he couldn't just out her. Zuri and Nutz were easier to deal with… Zuri had been fighting for her life against the people of Kasot, and made no attempts to hide her tail. He had intercepted a request for help from the Planet Trade Organization, and managed to get her off the planet with no one the wiser. Nutz was also obviously Saiyan; she showed signs of a developmental defect unique to Saiyans, something Korn's mother had always called, "moon-wrong". Her tail was longer than normal, she had a slight purple tint to her eyes, she had no sense of social cues, and she talked to people who weren't there. It happened sometimes, though usually moon-wrong cubs didn't last long, Nutz apparently had. Her parents must have been Elites, or she would have been slaughtered long ago. The race of the neighboring planet to the one she had purged had sent satellites to investigate the destruction of their enemies, and footage of her laughing at the sky had gone viral, being circulated widely as a form of underground entertainment. The video hadn't shown her tail, but Korn had seen moon-wrong cubs before, and the video had enough stars in the background for him to triangulate her position and rescue her.

But this Saiyan mercenary… he couldn't tell her that he knew what she was, without revealing what _he_ was, and he wouldn't do _that_. Especially not to one of his own kind… then there would be _obligations_ , and he wasn't really interested in fulfilling any of _those…_

However, there was a middle ground. He could go after something she _wanted._ Now that he knew, without a doubt, that Chicori was Saiyan…

"Well?!" Chicori demanded, her arms crossed. "You said you had a business proposition. I want to hear it. Or, did you just say that as an excuse to make eyes at me?" she demanded.

Korn smirked. He didn't need to see her face to know what her expression was. "As a matter of fact, I do. What do you know about a race called… the _Saiyans_?" he asked.

If Chicori was surprised, she hid it well. "I've heard of 'em. Frieza used 'em for muscle. Thought they died, though, some kind of meteor?" she said more than asked.

Korn rolled his eyes. "Come on. Frieza's got a reward out for anyone who can bring him the two Saiyans who destroyed 1429. I _know_ you've heard _that_ ," he said.

Chicori shifted in her seat. "Maybe I'm just not interested in hunting down imaginary monkeys," she said, shrugging. "Everyone knows Frieza's gotten obsessed lately. Who knows _what_ he'll put a reward out for next?" she said easily.

Korn gave a small chuckle. "They're not so imaginary. I've got a couple on my ship," he said, his voice low.

Seconds seemed to take an eternity, as Chicori stared at him in silence for a long moment. Then, her shoulders seemed to relax a little, and she said, "If that was true, then why tell me?"

Korn smirked. "Frieza's got a warrant out for me, too… a misunderstanding, really, I had no idea that shipment was meant for his troops… so I need a fence," he said, shrugging.

Chicori cocked her head. "You want _me_ to sell them to Frieza for you?"

"For half the reward, yes," Korn said with a shrug. "I have the goods, but can't collect on my own. You can collect, but don't have the goods. We work together, we both get paid more than we would otherwise," he said, looking at his fingernails. "I'm told you're pretty strong. I'm sure you can handle a couple of Saiyans. All I need, is half of the bounty amount. Up front." he said, leaning forward, his expression all business.

Chicori gazed at him for a long moment. "Show them to me first," she said, crossing her arms.

Korn leaned back. "How do I know you won't just take them from me and leave me high and dry?" he asked. He _had_ to play the part, after all… besides, this was kind of fun.

Chicori growled. "I _could_ just kill you _here,_ search the docking records for your ship, and then take your ship _and_ the Saiyans," she threatened.

Korn laughed. She might as well be screaming out to the world that she was Saiyan. "Temper, temper! Besides, I would never let my ship get listed in any kind of _record_ , what kind of smuggler do you take me for?" he asked smoothly.

The table shook for a second, and Korn could feel the power in the air, but then it stopped. "Fine. I'll pay you _quarter_ of the bounty, you show the Saiyans to me, and I'll pay you the other quarter upon receipt," she said.

Korn pretended to think about it for a long moment, then shrugged. "Sounds fair. Meet me behind the shipyard, south side," he said, and stood up, stretching lazily. "Don't be late, there are plenty of other mercs who I'm sure would be more than happy to take this deal…" he said, and walked out of the bar.

It hadn't taken long for Chicori to show, and by then he'd told Nutz and Zuri what to expect. The two had been suspicious at first, especially the teenage Zuri, who's mother had tried to actually sell her to Frieza's men in exchange for her own life when she was a cub. However, once he pointed out to them that they could always band together and attack him if he tried to double-cross them, they calmed down. Well… Zuri calmed down. Nutz had latched onto Zuri, practically claiming her, but pretty much followed the younger Saiyan's lead, as she didn't tend to know what was going on half the time. She was… _weird._

When Chicori arrived, Zuri and Nutz made no attempt to hide what they were, standing with their arms crossed, tails waving in the air behind them. Chicori had paused, unable to understand why they weren't restrained. "What's… going on?" she asked suspiciously.

Korn shrugged, cocking his head. "Frieza's gunning for you guys, I figured, why not smuggle the Saiyans to safety?" he said.

Zuri grinned. "You were right, Korn… she's _definitely_ one of us," she said.

Chicori sighed, and removed her helmet, revealing straight black shoulder-length hair, which stood straight down despite the helmet, except for one single lock that stood straight up, dyed green. Her tail escaped the short skirt she wore, and she smirked. "I didn't think anyone else survived," she said softly.

"Hn. Frieza needs to stop hiring idiots," Zuri responded, rolling her eyes.

"You know, _that_ hurts," a voice said from behind her, and a large pink spiky-skinned alien stepped out of the shadows, adjusting his scouter. "I mean, I _was_ smart enough to track _you_ here," Dodoria said, as the others got into fighting stance. "Now… which of you monkeys is responsible for the destruction of Planet 1429?"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Vegeta regretted showing Kakarot where the communications panel was on his pod.

As a matter of precaution, Vegeta had destroyed his and Nappa's scouters prior to leaving planet 1429 with Kakarot. And so, in case something went wrong with one of their pods, Vegeta showed Kakarot where the button was so that he could communicate with Vegeta _in the case of an emergency._

Kakarot, as it turned out, didn't quite understand the concept of _emergency_.

As a result, they had only been travelling for a few weeks, and Vegeta was certain that, as soon as they landed on planet 1564, he was going to kill Kakarot. It might take some doing, but he would see that the very life was choked out of him, and no more would he ever have to hear, "What's this planet gonna be like, Prince Vegeta?" and "How long 'till we get to the planet, Prince Vegeta?" and "Prince Vegeta, _what_ tube? I gotta pee!"

And then, without warning, the pods hit the surface of the planet. _Hard._

"What the _hell?!_ " Vegeta exclaimed, checking his pod's readings. According to them, they had landed at their destination. Which was _impossible_ , since travel to 1564 would take a few months, at least. They had been travelling for less than three weeks.

And 1564 didn't have jungles on it.

The view outside the pod was… well, it was really the most beautiful thing Vegeta had seen. He almost didn't want to go out into it.

There was only one thing that happened to beautiful planets when he was around.

But, this was no time for sight-seeing. Something started banging on the outside of his pod, and in seconds he could see Kakarot's face pressed against the view port. "Prince Vegeta! You still alive in there?" came the cub's voice.

Vegeta's left eye twitched.

"Yes, Kakarot, now get your ugly face off my pod so I can open the door!" he exclaimed, scowling. _Stupid cub_ , some Royal Guard he was, he couldn't have run the necessary diagnostics to make sure the air was breathable before jumping out. Vegeta hadn't shown him how, yet. And, given the fact that he couldn't even find the urine tube…

The pod door opened, and Vegeta glared at Kakarot as he stepped out. "Kakarot… give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast you right here!" he snarled.

Kakarot frowned at that. "What did _I_ do, Sire?" he asked, mystified.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Are… are you _serious?!_ " The boy blinked at him innocently. "Do you really have no idea how _annoying_ you are?!"

Kakarot grimaced wryly. "Oh. Yeah. Raditz says the same thing," he said sheepishly. "Sorry if I annoyed you, Prince Vegeta," he said.

The Saiyan Prince had expected… well, not _that_. "… _Kakarot_ …" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezed tight. "What was _that_?"

Kakarot frowned. "An… apology?"

Vegeta's eyes opened, flashing with frustration. "And, do you _always_ apologize to your enemies?"

Kakarot shrugged. "If I did somethin' wrong, I do," he said, and frowned. "But you're not my enemy, Prince Vegeta," he said.

"EVERYONE'S your enemy!" Vegeta yelled, trying to talk some sense into him.

Kakarot looked at him coldly, and for a moment, Vegeta thought he might understand. Then, he did the unthinkable. "Is that the crap Frieza filled your head with, Sire?" he asked warily.

Vegeta didn't even remember punching him. He just was looking at him one second, and the next Kakarot was flying through a few trees, and Vegeta's fist was out.

It didn't take Kakarot long to right himself, however. He was soon flying back towards him, glaring. "Did ya hit me 'cause I'm wrong, or did ya hit me 'cause I'm right?" he asked, rubbing his jaw.

Vegeta snarled. "I _hit_ you because you're an idiot who can't keep his mouth shut!" he replied. He then looked around them. "Kakarot… this isn't the planet we were supposed to land on. We couldn't have landed here, there were no planets anywhere close enough for us to land on after only three weeks' travel, not in the direction we were going. We _can't_ be here," he told him, trying to get their mission back on track.

Kakarot stopped glaring, and looked around. "This ain't where we were s'posed to go?" he asked. He scratched the back of his head in thought. "Well, it looks okay to me. And maybe we'll be able to hunt here…" he said thoughtfully, painfully aware of how long it had been since he'd had a decent meal, other than those tasteless squares that had been in the ship, or that… _vile_ blue goo in the prison.

Vegeta shook his head. "Do you only think with your stomach? If _we_ didn't change our trajectory, then it's obvious that someone or something did. We should find out _what_ or _who_ , and _why,_ before _whatever_ it is _kills_ us!" he explained.

"I believe I can help with that," a voice said from behind them, and as one they turned, getting into battle stance instinctively. Before them stood a man in red armor, and a short white cape draped over one shoulder, an unusual gold pendant around his neck. He had black hair that hung straight down to reach the nape of his neck, and a scar across one eye. And behind him, was what looked like half of a mangled tail, hanging limply in an odd angle.

"Another Saiyan survivor," Prince Vegeta remarked, looking him over. " _You_ diverted our pods?" he asked, frowning.

The Saiyan was silent for a long moment, looking Vegeta over. "Prince Vegeta, I presume," he said, frowning. "I… expected you to be _taller_."

Vegeta snarled at that. "Answer the damned question!" he yelled, fury flashing in his eyes. "Did you divert our pods?!"

"I did," the Saiyan said, not perturbed in the least at Vegeta's tone. "You are fortunate that I was able to get the two of you together," he said, glancing up into the sky. There, hanging above them, was a massive green planet. "Lunarius has little time left," he said, gesturing to the planet.

"What? What are you-" Prince Vegeta began, but the Saiyan raised a hand, and suddenly Vegeta found himself completely frozen, unable to move or speak.

"Forgive me, Prince Vegeta, but our time is almost as limited as _your_ patience," the Saiyan said.

Seeing the state Vegeta was in, Kakarot scowled, rushing forward. "Let him g-" he got out, before he, too, was frozen.

"Tsk, tsk..." the Saiyan said, shaking his head at Kakarot. "Not a bright one, are we? You need to listen, too… _Super Saiyan_ ," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I am Saru, Guardian of Lunarius," he said, pointing to the planet above. "We are currently on one of its twenty moons. Behold… the planet upon which our species first evolved!"

Prince Vegeta was scowling, and Kakarot looked confused, but Saru merely continued. "Long ago, we all lived here. We had simple lives, existing only in our natural forms, that of the Oozaru. Because of our unwillingness to give up, no matter what challenge we faced, we were blessed by Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction, who imbued us with the power to take a form more similar to the other species of the galaxy. He wished for us to evolve, to become more than what we were. But, this planet was already very old, as was its star, and due to a temporal anomaly that exists upon the planet, we were soon visited by a race called the Toefels. I'm going to assume you've heard of them," he said wryly. "They brought us all to their planet, in the interest of saving us from extinction. An act which turned out to result in their own extinction, it turned out," he said, grunting as he looked up into the sky. "We fell away from the War Path, the sacred edicts given to us by Lord Beerus, himself. When Vegeta, the _first_ Vegeta, broke away from the War Path, those of us who still followed it acquired a Toefel ship, and journeyed back to the home of our birth. I am the only one left of our Order. Fitting, as these are Lunarius's last days…" he said, and sighed. "I have been shown by the Oracle that your path, and the rebirth of our race, would begin here. But first…" he said, and waved a hand, releasing them, " _you_ , Super Saiyan. Who are you, exactly?" he asked, gazing at Kakarot curiously.

Kakarot scowled, and glanced at Vegeta, who also seemed to be free and was currently glaring daggers at Saru. "My name's Kakarot," he answered, wondering how Saru had managed to do that to them.

Saru raised an eyebrow at that. "Kakarot, are you not aware that you have the power to take Vegeta's place? To take control over your people? They would listen to you, based on your power alone," he said to them.

Vegeta cast Kakarot a look, wondering what he would do with that information. Kakarot scratched the back of his head in thought. "You really think so?" he asked Saru. He frowned. "If so, then they're not very smart. I don't know nothin' about ruling people. The only thing I really know about is fightin', and I don't know all about that yet, I'm still learnin' a lot from Papa. How strong someone is shouldn't be the _only_ reason to make them a leader," he said dubiously.

Saru frowned, looking him over. "So you would be content to serve someone who is weaker than you?" he asked, confused. Vegeta glared at Saru, a low growl beginning in his throat.

Kakarot's hair stood on end, and he glanced at Vegeta, getting the sense that Saru was about to be attacked. He frowned. "Prince Vegeta's strong in ways I ain't. Besides, Grandpa always said that the strong are given strength for the weak. And I'm usin' mine for a good reason, and that's enough for me," he said with a shrug, as if that settled the matter.

Vegeta was taken aback by his response. What… what _was_ this cub? He didn't seem like any Saiyan the prince had ever met. Saru, on the other hand… Vegeta had met _his_ type before. He scowled. "Well, then, if you're done trying to turn my Royal Guard against me, I'd like to know one thing," he said, and held out a hand, a ball of ki forming in front of it. "Why shouldn't I kill you right now?"

"Hey!" Kakarot protested, but Saru merely laughed, causing the two younger Saiyans to falter.

"Killing me would be the same as killing yourselves," Saru said, shaking his head ruefully. "Besides, I thought you wanted to train, Prince Vegeta? To become a Super Saiyan?" he asked, tauntingly. At Vegeta's expression, the priest smirked. "I can give you the key to realizing your goal. _Before_ the rest of our race is truly destroyed," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Vegeta scowled, lowering his hand. "You have my attention," he said warily.

Saru gestured to the planet in the sky. "Lunarius. The world of our birth, will be the world of your re-birth. It exists within a time shift," he said, and sighed at the blank looks he received back. "The planet you see is not what it is _now,_ it is what the planet was a cycle ago," he explained. "It is impossible to reach the planet below any other way, except through the Time Room. Well… unless you're a brilliant Toefel scientist. But I digress…" he said, and scowled. "The point is, I can send you down to the planet, to the last cycle. You will remain there until the cycle is over. When it is, the Time Room door will re-open, and you will return here to the exact moment after you first entered," he added.

Vegeta's expression was thoughtful, but Kakarot's was confused, and he seemed to be counting on his fingers. "Wait… so, this cycle, is it like the cycles Mama counts in? 'Cause she said that a cycle was like 8 of Earth's years, so I'm one… almost two cycles old, and we're gonna be… on the planet for half of my life?" he asked, scratching his head.

Vegeta sighed. "Kakarot, if a cycle is 8 of your planet's years, then we'll be down there for 8 years," he said, shaking his head. "And, according to Saru here, when we come back, it will be like we never left at all."

Kakarot's eyes got wide. "Wow! That would be real helpful, Prince Vegeta… we could train a LOT in 8 years!" he said excitedly.

"Hn," Vegeta replied, crossing his arms. "What's in it for _you_?" he asked Saru.

Saru shook his head, sighing. "Not everyone has an ulterior motive, Prince Vegeta. Doing this is my _purpose_. I am a priest of the War Path. Everything I have ever done in my life has been culminating in this moment, where I usher the Saiyan Prince into the beginning of his path, where he will either bring about the destruction, or the rebirth, of our race. _That_ is what's in it for me. We don't all think in small terms, like Frieza and his kind. You, too, will learn to live for something larger than yourself. Then, and _only_ then, will you discover within yourself how to become a Super Saiyan," he said.

Vegeta regarded him for a long moment, trying to sense for any kind of deception, but could find none. Kakarot was also gazing at him expectantly, probably hoping he would say yes, just because of the extra training they would get.

Vegeta couldn't blame him. His interest was certainly piqued. "Very well. We will go through this Time Room of yours," he relented. Kakarot broke out into a grin, and Saru inclined his head towards him, the first time he'd shown even a glimmer of respect for the Saiyan prince.

"Very well. Time is short, Prince Vegeta. I will tell you what you may expect along the way," he said, and turned in the direction from which he'd come. "Follow me."

Vegeta glanced at Kakarot, then made to follow Saru, Kakarot following soon after, giddy with excitement.


	47. Chapter 48

**A/N: Okay, don't hate me, guys! It's always darkest before the dawn, and this is definitely the darkest part of the fic… Well, we'll see, anyway. But I've been working on this chapter for a while, and I'm exhausted, and I really hope you like it!**

Tarble wasn't sure how long he'd been in the light. It felt like an eternity, but it wasn't, it couldn't be, because he was still alive. He _knew_ he was still alive, because he felt pain, from his broken ribs, from his broken fingers, from the gash across his face, from the countless other gashes and bruises that covered his body as it hung there in the middle of the brightly lit room. He was bleeding, he could see the blood pooling on the floor beneath him, whenever he mustered up the courage to open his eyes and look down.

He was still alive.

And, more than that… _Vegeta_ was still alive. Frieza was doing this, all of this, to him, because his older brother was alive, and had deserted him. Tarble smirked, the tiny action radiating pain through his face, but he did it anyway. His brother was alive, and it pissed Frieza off. Even if Tarble died here, he could die happy, knowing that Vegeta was still alive.

The door whooshed open, and Frieza entered the room again. Tarble swallowed hard, knowing what would come next. He kept his mind focused on that one thought. _Vegeta was alive_. Frieza could do whatever the hell he wanted, but he would never, _ever_ win.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roak lifted the heavy bucket with ease, using his sense of smell to guide him to Doctor's house. Doctor kept the stew going all the time for Roak, not just so the blind tailed boy could find home, but also because Roak had an appetite like no other Toarog.

Because he _was_ like no other Toarog.

Roak had no concept of what a Saiyan was, or even what his real name was. He knew he didn't look like the other Toarag, because people threw rocks at him when he approached them, and he had a tail and no one else did. And his skin wasn't smooth and slimy, and wasn't the same color, though Roak had no concept of colors, being blind. He knew that Doctor protected him, took care of him, kept him away from everyone else.

And he knew that Doctor was the reason he was blind.

Doctor said Roak had turned into a giant creature one night when he was little, and the only way he could keep him from doing it again was to change how he saw the moon. But, he had done something wrong when he did the surgery, probably because Roak wasn't a Toarog. As a result, Roak was blind, and Doctor was constantly fussing over him.

Once his hand felt the rough wood of the door frame, he nudged it open and gently placed the bucket of water inside, not spilling a drop. Then, he slipped back outside, moving as fast as he could without tripping over anything, which was actually pretty fast, lately. His chores were done now… and his body craved activity. It was time to train…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gula watched Orin warily, waiting for her to make the first move. The younger white-haired Saiyan gripped her sword tightly, poised to strike. Gula watched patiently, waiting for it to come.

With a great yell, Orin swung at her with the large sword she had created. Gula seemed not to move, waiting until the last moment, then whipped behind Orin, pushing her forward, the younger Saiyan's momentum throwing her into a nearby tree, sword first. Growling in frustration, Orin freed her sword, cutting the tree down in the process, and swiped at the older Saiyan, the sword's length long enough to barely slice the very tip of the spiky pony tail atop Gula's head before she could get out of the way, tiny black hairs floating gently to the ground.

Orin smirked.

Gula felt the top of her pony tail with her hand with a raised eyebrow, then leveled her cool eyes at Orin. "What your sword lacks in ease of use, it makes up for in length," she said, then crossed her arms. "It's still too heavy to use practically in a fight."

Orin scowled at her. "I'm just getting used to the weight, is all. Once I'm used to it, I'll be faster, faster than you, anyway!" she boasted.

Gula raised an eyebrow. "You should focus on your mastery of Instant Transmission, then you won't _have_ to use the sword," she said.

Orin growled. "Where's your pride? Saiyans don't run from a battle, Gula. We run _towards_ it!" she said, and charged at Gula with her sword, engaged in a powerful thrust.

In seconds, Gula's fingers were pressed against her forehead, and suddenly she was behind Orin again, pushing her to the ground, her foot pressed against the back of the younger Saiyan's neck, the sword lying three feet away. "Then I guess we Saiyans aren't all that smart," she said, smirking. She then picked up Orin's sword as the girl picked herself up. "This really is a nice blade, though," she remarked thoughtfully.

"Yeah… my mom showed me how to do it," Orin replied sullenly, angry with herself for being beaten so easily.

Gula nodded. "That's right… you said your mother made swords. Did she make them for the army?" she asked curiously. She might not agree with Saiyan battle tactics, but she did enjoy hearing Orin's stories about their long lost home world. Ever since the young girl's pod crashed into Yardrat, Gula had felt like she'd been reconnected with a part of herself she hadn't even known was missing.

Gula and Orin weren't the first space travelers to end up crashing into Yardrat. The solar system was surrounded by an asteroid field with strange magnetic qualities, that caused havoc with the sensors and navigation systems of just about every ship that flew too close. As a result, they were often pulled off-course by Yardrat's heavy gravitational pull, and inevitably crashed into the planet's surface. Few survived; Gula almost hadn't made it, her pod was badly crushed, and the only way to get her free from it had been to sever her tail, which was irretrievably caught in the crumpled metal. She was too young to remember, and the pod had been too badly damaged for the Yardrat who found her to be able to tell her what she was or where she came from. If her name hadn't been stamped on the inside of the brown and black armor she'd been found in, she wouldn't even have known that.

But then, Orin's pod had come crashing towards Yardrat. Gula had been able to use Instant Transmission to rescue her just in time. Orin had been young, but old enough to speak, old enough to remember. She had been on their home planet moments before it was destroyed. Her father, who had been a technician for the space pods, had pushed her into one and sent her to some random planet.

Orin had a lot to be angry about.

Gula, on the other hand, had no memories of Vegeta. All she knew was what Orin told her about in her stories. Gula was content here, on Yardrat. She enjoyed drawing, and had put her skills to good use, becoming a cartographer. It was a useful skill, here especially; the Yardrat got around via their Instant Transmission technique, but that technique only allowed you to focus on a person's ki, regardless of where they were on the planet; as a result, it was difficult to know exactly where one was at any given time. By mapping out the planet's surface, Gula was giving them a reference material so that they would always know where they were, not just who they were with. It was her way of thanking them for saving her life.

Orin gave a sigh, then said, "Saiyans don't _use_ swords in battle. Swords are for… _weaker_ species. But… both of my parents were Worker Class, and Mama said that everyone, even Workers, needed to be ready to defend themselves. She made swords for other Worker Class who wanted them, or for Third or Second Class soldiers who wanted them for decoration, or for their cubs. _But_ …" she said, taking the sword from Gula's outstretched hand, "Now there's no one else but us two, a tail-less Third Class, and a Worker Class. So… I guess _we're_ the army, now. And we gotta be ready!" she said, fire in her eyes.

Gula was transfixed. "Ready for what?" she asked.

Orin gave a smirk. "Ready for Prince Vegeta. Papa said he'd come back to us one day. Prince Vegeta will come, and he'll make Frieza pay. And when he comes…" she said, wielding her sword, "I'm gonna be a Third Class! Just you wait!" she said proudly.

Gula felt a warmth within her at Orin's look of determination, and couldn't keep a similar smirk from appearing on her own face. "Well, then we'd better get back to training," she said, a glimmer in her eye. "Can't be of much use to Prince Vegeta if you keep falling flat on your face."

Orin growled. "That's it, you asked for it!" she yelled, and charged again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matou was a simple man. People were always telling him what he should be, and what he should do, but the truth of the matter was, none of them really knew.

Life didn't have to be that hard.

The bearded man skinned the large carcass, conserving the hide, and proceeded to tenderize the meat. If there was one thing the large man knew well, it was food. His appetite set him apart from anyone else on the planet.

It was a Saiyan appetite, after all.

Matou lived in the mountains, away from civilization, and enjoyed the peace and quiet. Long ago, when he was young and rash and full of conflict, he had been conscripted into the Saiyan army at a very young age, due to his high power level. His parents had been so proud, _he_ had been so proud, and life was going to be glorious.

Then he was commanded to slaughter the innocent people of this planet.

He… he just couldn't do it. His parents had been Second Class, and had been so hopeful he'd become an Elite, and had focused on training him with strength exercises, but had never prepared him for the horrific atrocities he would see on the battlefield. Sure, they were weaklings, but…

They were _people_.

So… he did the unthinkable. He turned on his own team. He had asked, begged, even, for them to stop, but they wouldn't. So… Matou did the only thing he felt was right. He protected the people of this planet.

And his brethren died at his own hand.

And now… now he lived the life of a hermit. He never trained. He never fought. He just… _cooked._

And he was pretty good at it.

One day, he knew, his planet would send another ship, to find out what had happened, to claim the planet they probably thought was purged by now. When that day came… then he would face up to what he'd done. But today… today he was making fire bread and sweet meat. And it was going to be _glorious_ …

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Duri was still a young Elvari, but he grew quickly, and excelled in ki control. The others his age were smaller, and sometimes acted in jealousy, but if they did, they were always quick to apologize. Such was the way of the Elvari; they were a people of peace, holding it most sacred above all else.

Duri loved peace. He cherished it, just like anyone else did. But…

He feared he had a darker side.

He had spoken to his mother Rosilia about it, and she had merely smiled at him and told him that everyone felt that way from time to time; the important thing was, to focus on upholding the tenets of their people, and not to trouble others with such thoughts. And so, Duri had kept such thoughts to himself, thoughts of stalking animals and feasting on their flesh, thoughts of provoking his class mates, just to see who would be stronger should things come to blows. Whenever he had such thoughts, he would merely finger the wooden beads he wore around his neck, a gift from his teacher to help him calm his mind.

At the moment, he was doing just that, looking down at his reflection in a still pool. The afternoon was cool and shaded, and the water looked dark, but his bright green eyes shone even in his reflection, the mark of all Elvari. His hair was a mess, as it always was, and his thin mouth wore a smirk that made him look almost cocky, which he wasn't. He sighed. He was starting to have problems, lately… physical ones. He had started to notice how the women in his village smelled, much more than normal, and had started to feel hot at strange times. Every time a female smiled at him, caused his stomach to flutter, and he had to fight to keep himself from approaching. He was acting absurd; the Elvari didn't begin to mate until they were at least fifty years old, and he was a mere twenty-four. Yet, the things he thought about…

 _No._ He would regain control of himself. He was Elvari. He would maintain his calm…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her name was Parsi.

She had no concept of time, though anyone who saw her would say she was a teenager, close to mating age. She had reddish-brown spiky hair that stood straight up, and furry brown tail that tended to float upwards behind her. Her skin was dark, due to the intense radiation on this planet she had grown up on. The sky was always bright, even though the sun was black. Or at least, the middle of the sun was black. The rest was a swirling of bright, intense light and heat, that slowly disappeared into the blackness, even as more light flowed towards it.

The universe around her was dying. Parsi could sense it. The sun was a big mouth, and it was devouring everything around her. And, one day, it would devour _her_.

Her eyes spotted a lizard skittering by her feet, and she swiftly snatched it up, popping it into her mouth. Lizards and insects still survived this place, them and her, them because they were small, her because she was strong. The metal ball had _told_ her she was strong, it had told her she was Parsi. It had told her to destroy everything on this planet, Intri.

It had also told her there would be people here.

It was just a metal ball, what did it know? One day, it, too, would swirl around the black sun, before fading away forever.

Parsi _survived_. The black sun was her enemy, and she fought it, every day of her life. She would fight it until she looked straight down into the great mouth, and then…

Then she would kill it.

She was _Parsi_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Saiyan female coughed up blood, her spiky black hair matted down with dirt and sweat. This planet had plenty of animals to hunt, and her cub needed food, but she… she just couldn't. She could barely move anymore.

Pulling the tiny cub from her back, she lowered herself to the ground, setting the boy in the dirt next to her. "Sabre," she said, and coughed again. The blood coming up lately was dark, she knew she didn't have long. The same thing had happened to her mate, though his species bled a different color, he had died soon after the blood from his lungs turned dark. Her only consolation was that Sabre was immune to this sickness, being conceived on this forsaken planet. She gazed at her son, willing herself to continue. "Sabre… I won't last long," she told her cub, willing him to understand. He was young, but his father's species was highly intelligent, even from birth. She could only hope the slight green tint to his skin wasn't the only thing he had inherited from his father. "Sabre… hear me, and remember well. You are a Saiyan. You are bred for battle, for survival. You will survive this, where I and your father failed, you will succeed. It's who you are," she said, beginning to cough again. When the coughing fit was over, she gasped, fighting to stay conscious. "You are a Second Class warrior. Let no one tell you different. Always strive for the top, never give up what we have worked so hard for," she said, and with great effort, pulled the armor off over her head. "This will keep you warm, cub, when my body's grown cold," she said, and pulled it over the cub's head, his spiky black hair poking through the neck hole, then the rest of his head, as the armor re-sized itself to fit his small form. It had a guard for his lower parts and the sides of his legs. The female coughed again, and what came out was nearly black. She could feel what was left of her strength beginning to fade. "Go. Hunt. Be strong," she gasped, laying her head down on her arm in the dirt. "Survive. Always survive, Sabre. Your father… and I… fought…. so… hard…" she gasped.

Then she was gone.

Sabre sat there for a long time, with his mother's body, until it turned cold, until the sky turned dark. Then, shivering, unable to ignore the growling of his stomach any longer, he began to make his way deeper into the forest…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An adolescent Saiyan stared out the window of his father's castle, looking up into the sky. He had blacked out again. There was no moon here, yet the blackouts still came, and when they did, everything was destroyed. His father had adorned him with another piece of jewelry, a circlet like a king would wear, but it didn't help him feel better, it just made him feel _weak._ How many times had his father told him that _he_ , alone, was destined to rule over others, to rule over the entire galaxy? Yet… how could he do so, if he felt like _this_?

He wished it would end. His father wanted so much from him, but he just felt weak all the time. He just…

Broly glanced at the glass of wine on the small table beside his bed. How easy would it be to just drop it on the floor, to just grab a piece of broken glass, and-

 _No._ His father, he owed it to his father, to protect him, to watch over him. Who would watch over his father when he died? Who would protect Paragus?

His father was bitter and sullen and had an explosive temper sometimes, but he was still his father, and Broly couldn't bear to see anything happen to him. So, he would stay alive today. He would endure. For his _father_ …


	48. Chapter 49

Ruta and Yajirobe watched from behind a large tree, as Master Crane, Emperor Pilaf, and Shu brought the seven Dragon Balls together. Master Crane smiled in triumph. "Now, let's see… how shall we word our wish?" he asked.

Emperor Pilaf scowled. "What we _should_ wish for, is world domination! Why waste a wish on killing all the Saiyans, if you can just rule over them?!"

Master Crane gave him a dark look, causing the tiny blue Emperor to swallow nervously. "These Saiyans are stronger than us! You don't think they'd overthrow us, given the chance? How many rulers in history have been dethroned? Assassinated? World domination is a stupid wish, it's too temporary. But…" he said, smirking, " _death_ is much more permanent," he said. "Now… we can't just say, 'kill all the Saiyans in the world,' because they've been breeding with humans, and who knows how literal the Great Dragon will be? No… we need to be _specific,_ make sure our wish is done right the first time…" he murmured.

The dog in the ninja outfit shifted nervously. "Uh… if they're aliens…" he began, but was soon shushed by Emperor Pilaf.

"Quiet, Shu! No one wants to hear what you have to say!" Emperor Pilaf chided him, causing him to look down dejectedly. _Emperor Pilaf never treated him like this when Mai was here…_

Master Crane regarded the dog for a long moment, before saying, "No, what was it you were going to say?"

Shu glanced up, hopefully, and glanced at Emperor Pilaf nervously before speaking. "Um, well, what I mean is, aren't there more of them? Won't they… you know… be mad if…"

Master Crane grimaced. "Yes, you have a point, little dog. It isn't enough to kill all the Saiyans on Earth… each of them, everywhere, must be eliminated, or the others will come seeking retribution," he said. He smiled. "Very well, I have it. Pilaf, summon the Dragon. Time to earn your keep," he said, and the little blue emperor glared at him, but held his hands over the Dragon Balls.

"Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth, SHENRON!"

Behind the tree, the two hidden figures watched in terror as the sky turned black, and a giant shaft of light emerged from the very ground, coalescing into the form of a long, green dragon, so big it took up the sky.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON. WHAT IS YOUR WISH?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twelve glanced down the corridor. The Red Ribbon base was pretty empty, lately, since pretty much everyone was off attacking the Ox Kingdom. Swallowing hard, he made his way to a certain room, and glanced inside the window.

Dr. Gero was nowhere to be found.

Sighing in relief, he placed his palm at the door mechanism, causing the door to open. Slowly, he crept inside, looking the woman on the table over. She wasn't doing well, he could tell by how much she was sweating, and she was pregnant. Why was Dr. Gero doing this to her? Was it really just because she had a tail?

Twelve gently brushed hair out of the woman's face, and her eyelids fluttered open. Her throat was dry, and her eyes were unfocused, but she looked like she was trying to say something. Glancing around, Twelve got some water, and gently brought it to the woman's lips, helping her to sip it slowly. When she was done, she looked at him, and it seemed to Twelve that it took great effort for her to keep conscious. "Yam…cha…" the woman said, and Twelve frowned.

"Is that your name?" he asked curiously.

The woman gasped, her hand going to her stomach. "Please… help… Maca…" she groaned, tears in her eyes. "Please… Yamcha. She… doesn't deserve…"

The woman's eyes fluttered closed.

Twelve's eyes were wide, and his hand shook. _Yamcha._ That name…

A blue-haired girl, yelling that name at him, furious about… _something_ …

A floating blue cat, calling that name, concerned…

A drunken old man, muttering that name, as he tripped over one of his toys, breaking it…

" _I'm_ Yamcha," he breathed, swallowing hard.

What… what _happened_ to him?

A machine beeped, and Twelve cursed. He didn't even _know_ he knew that word, but it came out automatically. It was instinctive. Just like…

Just like his need to help this woman was instinctive.

"Okay, lady. I don't know who you are, but you don't deserve this, either. No one does. I'm getting you both out," he said, and immediately began to detach the machines from her body.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Time Room wasn't really a room, so much as a big door that led straight down to the planet. On the way to it, Saru explained that the door would open up to a massive jungle, the Jungle of Lies. Saru said that the jungle would go on for miles, and was so impossibly tall, even an Oozaru could get lost in it, and never see the planet's moons. That was why the jungle was also called by some, as the Jungle of Change, because that was how the Oozaru first changed into their smaller form. He told them that, unless they got through the Jungle of Lies, they would never find what they were looking for. Once they left the Jungle, they would immediately turn Oozaru, and would be able to find out what they could _really_ do.

But first, they had to enter the Time Room. Vegeta was hesitant at first, convinced he was being tricked, but Kakarot pointed out that, if the guy could freeze them in place, he could more easily just stab them when they were frozen, and wouldn't need to go to all this trouble just to kill them.

Vegeta had to admit his Royal Guard had a point. Perhaps the cub wasn't as much of an idiot as he seemed _most of the time_ …

With a nod, Vegeta stepped through the door, into the bright light, followed soon by an excited Kakarot.

And… _everything in the universe stopped._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8 YEARS AGO….

Kakarot looked around him. The first thing he noticed was, how _heavy_ he felt here. And how thick the air was. And…

"Prince Vegeta… why's it so dark?" he asked. It had been bright out before they'd gone through the door.

Prince Vegeta shot his Guard a look. "Kakarot… we're on another _planet_. In a jungle so high, we cannot even see one of this planet's twenty moons. Did you think it would be _bright_ here?" he asked, exasperated.

Kakarot's eyes started to adjust slowly, and he could see the prince now. "I guess not," he said, frowning. "I wonder if there's somethin' to eat here," he said to himself.

Prince Vegeta growled. "Fine. Go hunt us some food. I'll find us a suitable place to make camp," he said, eager to be away from the annoying cub for any amount of time.

"Yes, Sire!" Kakarot said excitedly, and immediately he was off, looking for something large enough for he and Vegeta to eat their fill of.

Vegeta hadn't gone far, when he heard a sound behind him. He stopped, listening, and could hear a soft, cold chuckle that made his very blood run cold. Beside him, his fists clenched, and he swallowed, desperately trying to cover his fear with anger.

" _Frieza_ ," he growled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot was starting to like hunting in the dark. His eyes adjusted quickly, and he relied more on his other senses to find his prey. It made him feel…

Like a _predator_.

His mama had taught him that there was nothing wrong with these feelings, that they were perfectly normal for their kind, just as normal as they were for predators who lived in the wild. He _was_ a predator, he hunted weaker creatures, and ate them, every single day. Enjoying it was just enjoying a part of life. And all parts of life worth doing, should be enjoyed.

His prey was large, this time… he hadn't had a real meal in a while, and didn't know how long it had been for Prince Vegeta, but he assumed the prince might be just as hungry as he was. It looked to have big teeth and sharp claws, a predator itself, probably unaware it was being hunted, as it hunted something smaller. It looked to have thick skin, and Kakarot smirked. It was going to be a challenge. He couldn't help the quickening of his heart rate, as he prepared to throw himself at the creature.

"To think, Goku… you used to be such a sweet boy…" a voice said from beside him, and Kakarot whipped around to see the impossible.

Standing near where he crouched, was none other than Grandpa Gohan.


	49. Chapter 50

**A/N: Hey, guys! I should have explained this a little better in the last chapter, but I had been in a bit of a hurry when I posted it. Vegeta and Kakarot had entered the Time Room, which was really just a portal to the past, and they are currently on the planet Lunarius, 8 years in the past. Therefore, time has pretty much rewound for everyone else, but since we're not messing with their timelines, we'll just say that time has stopped, to resume once they emerge. So you will only see Vegeta/Kakarot scenes until they are done training; after which, everything else will pick up right where it left off…**

 **Oh, right. Do I watch Dragon Ball Super? Yes. Am I aware that I've written over some actual canonical lore for where Saiyans come from? Yes. Will I revise what I've written, or try to explain it in some way? Maybe, but mostly you guys are interested in the action, right? So… action has priority, but you might see some explanation at some point.**

 **Also, the following scenes might seem a little dark, but just like on Lunarius, we have to get through the darkness before we can see the light…**

Kakarot's eyes widened, all thought of his prey gone as he regarded the old man. "G-grandpa?" he asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

The old man gazed at him sadly. "Goku… why? Why did you do it?" he asked, disappointment in his voice, even if Kakarot couldn't see his face that well.

Kakarot felt as though his heart had been wrenched from his chest. "I'm sorry, Grandpa, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" he gasped, tears streaming down his face, tears he thought he'd cried the last of once he'd had his surgery. "I was Oozaru, I didn't have any control… I'm so sorry…" he sobbed, and suddenly, felt his Grandpa's arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. He cried into his Grandpa's robes for a long moment, before his breathing returned to normal, and he pulled away.

Grandpa Gohan gazed down at him, placing a hand to his cheek. "Goku, it's time to stop this violence. This isn't you. I know you don't want to be like this. You're just a little boy. Let me take care of you, Goku, stay with me," he said, giving a gentle smile to his adopted grandson.

A wave of relief washed over Kakarot, as he heard the words he had longed to hear the moment he had first made the wish for his family to return, the same words he longed to hear the morning he found his Grandpa's body, not remembering what had happened.

 _But_ …

His face fell. "Grandpa… I can't. I've got other responsibilities now. Prince Vegeta needs me, I'm his Royal Guard, and I gotta protect him," he said, squaring his shoulders. "Come with me, I'll take you to meet him. He's a little cranky, but I think I can convince him to let you stay with us. Who knows what kind of dangers are in this jungle," he said.

As if to prove his point, just then he heard Vegeta cry out, and heard an explosion back the way he'd come from. His eyes wide, Kakarot sped towards the source of the sound, not looking back to see if Grandpa Gohan was following.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Kakarot arrived, his sensitive nose told him that Vegeta was bleeding, a lot, and he could make out his prince kneeling on the ground, gasping for air, as a purple and white creature stood over him, his tail wrapped around Vegeta's neck.

Kakarot snapped. Before he knew it, he had transformed, and his fist was sticking through the creature's chest, its lifeless eyes staring at him in shock, its tail slowly coming unwrapped around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta inhaled desperately, coughing at the sudden influx of air into his lungs.

"Goku!" a voice said in horror, and he looked to see his Grandpa standing there, eyes widened in fear.

Fear of _him._

His transformation left him as suddenly as it had come, and he pulled his arm away… just to find that the creature had disappeared. He turned to check on the prince, just in time to receive a fist to the jaw.

His back hit a tree, knocking the air out of his lungs, and he gazed up at his prince, who was glaring at him in fury. " _Kakarot!_ _What_ did I tell you?!" Vegeta demanded.

Kakarot was dazed. "Huh?" he asked.

Vegeta stepped forward, his fists clenched. "About _when_ you are allowed to protect me?!" he hissed.

Kakarot frowned in thought. He had…

 _Oh._

"Only when you're asleep," he said, abashed. "Sorry, Sire. I didn't think…" he said, looking down.

"Of _course_ you didn't think!" Vegeta snapped. "You _never_ think!" Suddenly, the prince's eyes narrowed. "And who the hell is _that?!_ " he demanded, not pointing or turning around, his senses telling him everything he needed to know about the old man standing nearby.

Kakarot glanced over at Grandpa. "That's my Grandpa Gohan. I found him when I was out hunting. He's alive!" he said, a ghost of a smile crossing his features.

Vegeta gazed at the old man curiously. "Your grandfather also visited this place? How long has he been here?" he asked, confused.

Kakarot frowned. "I don't know. We didn't get much time to talk… but it's dangerous out here, can he stay with us for now? For safety?" he asked hopefully.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the old man. "For now. But you will watch him. _The entire time_ ," he said, not trusting any of this. He was not as easily fooled as his Royal Guard.

Kakarot grinned. "Great! I'll go get us something to eat!" he said excitedly, their earlier conflict long forgotten, and in moments was gone.

Vegeta blinked, then looked at the old man. He narrowed his eyes again. "Grandfather, huh?" he asked, looking the old man over.

The old man laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Yup! And you must be this Prince Vegeta that Goku keeps going on about," he said, smiling.

Vegeta regarded him for a long moment. "Hn," he grunted, then turned away, and went about starting a fire and bandaging his wounds.

Kakarot didn't take long, and soon was hauling a sizeable creature to Vegeta's fire light. It was soon cut into pieces small enough to cook over their fire, and before too long, they were eating their fill of savory meat. Even Gohan had some, though Vegeta noticed he did not eat nearly enough. Well… not for a _Saiyan_ …

"Prince Vegeta," Kakarot said between bites, trying to remember his manners as best he could, "what _was_ that thing, anyway?" he asked. At Vegeta's annoyed look of confusion, he said, "The monster you were fighting. What was it?"

Vegeta scowled, pausing in his eating. "It was Frieza," he said darkly.

Kakarot's eyes went wide. "FRIEZA?!" he exclaimed, and looked at his hand in wonder, the one that had gone through his chest. "Does that mean… he's _dead_?" he asked. It couldn't have been that easy, could it?

Vegeta grunted. "I don't believe that was the real Frieza. He wouldn't be on this planet. Neither, for that matter, would _he_ ," he said, glaring at Grandpa Gohan.

Kakarot frowned. "Grandpa… how _did_ you get here, anyway?" he asked the old man.

Grandpa Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I'm not quite sure. The last thing I remember was… _well…_ maybe _you_ should tell him, Goku," he said solemnly.

Kakarot's heart was stabbed with guilt, and he looked down as he spoke. "I turned Oozaru one night… and I accidentally crushed him to death," he said softly.

Grandpa Gohan nodded. "Then, I just awoke here, shortly before the two of you arrived. I believe I've been given a second chance, to help guide Goku in the way he _should_ go," he said, placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Goku's done some bad things, but he's going to turn over a new leaf, and not do them anymore. Isn't that right, son?" he asked. Kakarot responded only by dipping his head lower, and Vegeta could see the tiny sparkle of tears hitting the ground.

Vegeta watched the scene, frowning. Kakarot, the cub who was so powerful he could run Frieza through with his _fist_ , seemed deflated, _defeated_ , his confidence and cheerfulness gone. The pieces were coming together. " _That_ might be a problem," he said, meeting the old man's eyes.

Grandpa Gohan frowned. "Why is that?" he asked, confused. Kakarot glanced up, wiping his face.

Vegeta smirked. "The problem is, you can't have him. Kakarot belongs to _me_ ," he said, his gaze never wavering.

The old man scowled. "You don't own him. He's his own person-" he began, but Vegeta cut him off.

"No, _you_ don't own him. I _do._ He gave himself to my service. _You_ merely picked him up somewhere, thinking you could claim him. Am I right?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms. "I don't know all the details, but let me see if I can figure this out. You found a space pod with a small cub inside. You named it, took it into your home. You thought you could train it, to be like you, to hold to _your_ ideals. Then, one night, the moon became full, and you were inevitably crushed to death by a rampaging Oozaru. And _now_ , you think you can pick up where you left off, and try to train him to be just like _you_ are," he said, standing up threateningly. "With no thought whatsoever as to what _he_ is," he said, eyes narrowed.

Kakarot's eyes widened in terror. "Prince Vegeta, no! Please… he's my Grandpa…" he begged, fearing for the old man's life. Kakarot could defend him against the prince, and he would if it came down to it, but he didn't want to fight Vegeta. Not like this.

Grandpa Gohan stood as well, scowling. "You're wrong about him. Goku's a good boy. He has a gentle spirit. I won't let him be this… _monster_ he's been turning into," he said.

Kakarot's heart hurt at his Grandpa's words. _Had_ he become a monster? Visions of the massacre at the Red Ribbon Army headquarters, the men he'd slaughtered at Korrin's Tower, the small alien he'd had to kill in that prison, filled his mind, and he sobbed. "I'm… a _monster…_ " he said softly, ashamed.

Suddenly, Vegeta punched Kakarot across the face, throwing him into a tree again. Kakarot shook his head, picking himself up. "What the hell?! Why do you keep _doing_ that?!" he demanded, gingerly touching his jaw, which was starting to take some serious damage today.

"Because you _keep_ being an idiot!" Vegeta spat, and glared at the old man. "You're letting him defeat you, without even throwing a punch!"

Kakarot scowled. "Grandpa's not fighting me! _You_ are!" he protested angrily.

Vegeta turned his scowl back to Kakarot. "He's fighting your _spirit_. The very thing that makes you what you _are_. Will you really sit here and let him destroy you, from the inside out?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about!" Kakarot shouted in frustration.

Vegeta sighed. "This is _your_ fight, Kakarot. But then, _you_ interfered in _mine_ …" He stepped up to the old man, glaring at him. Kakarot quickly rushed to the two of them, intent on defending Grandpa Gohan if need be. Vegeta noticed, but said nothing, focusing on the old man instead. "Kakarot is a _Saiyan_ , old man. You can never _train_ it out of him. You can give him a new name, and dress him up, even cut off his tail, but he will _never_ be what you are. You make him feel guilty for crushing you to death? OF COURSE you were crushed to death! You brought a SAIYAN into your HOME! What did you _think_ was going to happen? He was too big, and too powerful, for you to EVER control! The fact that you lived so long was because of _his_ kindness, not _your_ strength! And the one time he lost control, you died, because you made the mistake of trying to tame something that was bigger than you. NOT because HE did anything wrong! You weren't _murdered_ , old man, you were an _idiot_ , and you were crushed to death by an _act of nature_. And if you _truly_ cared for his well-being, you would stop trying to hold him back. You would get out of his way, and watch him from afar, _see_ what he can do!" he said.

Kakarot's eyes widened at Vegeta's speech. Grandpa Gohan, however, just regarded him with hooded eyes, then turned to Kakarot. "Goku, this man would turn you into a monster. Do you really want to be like _him_?" he asked.

Kakarot was silent for a long moment, before speaking. "No… I want to be like _me_ ," he said, and scowled. "My Grandpa isn't really here, is he? Because, if he _were_ , he wouldn't be trying to make me feel bad for bein' what I am. My Grandpa trained me to fight! He knew that, sometimes, you _have_ to fight. And he would want me to be the best I could be, no matter _what_ I wanted to do. If my Grandpa was really here…" he said, and swallowed hard, scowling. "If my Grandpa is really watching, I hope he's proud of me. Because I'm doin' my best, and _that's_ what he always wanted for me!" he exclaimed.

The old man narrowed his eyes. "I'll see to it that you never leave this jungle… _Goku_ …" he said, and turned away, disappearing into the trees.

The two saiyans were silent for a long moment. Then, Vegeta grunted. "You're going to have to kill him, you know," he said, earning a sharp glance from his Royal Guard. "If you're ever to leave this jungle, you're going to have to face him in battle. Just as I have to face Frieza," he said.

Kakarot looked away slightly. "I know," he said in a quiet voice. He then looked back up. "Prince Vegeta, I-"

" _Don't_ ," Vegeta said, scowling. "There has been enough talking today. We will finish eating, then sleep, then tomorrow we train," he said. "Next time we face Frieza, I will pull his head from his body with my bare hands. _Myself_ ," he said meaningfully, and Kakarot gave a single nod, showing he would obey this time.


	50. Chapter 51

Life on that planet was hard. They had thought they'd spend their days training together, fighting against each other to push themselves to their limits. Or, to push Vegeta to _his_ limits, though neither said so. But, their training was often interrupted by very real threats.

This planet provided its own training, in a way.

It wasn't just fakes of Frieza and Gohan, though both appeared from time to time, and both felt as real as they ever had. Others appeared as well, King Vegeta, Bardock, Raditz, the alien that Kakarot killed, Vegeta's mother, a little cub Vegeta refused to explain to Kakarot about… they all appeared, they all dug into their very spirits, and in the end, Vegeta and Kakarot found the need to keep each other from going insane.

And then, there were the needle worms.

The first time they'd encountered them, Kakarot had thought he found a strange-looking flower. Then, the flower exploded open, and long, skinny needles flew out all around them. Vegeta had laughed at Kakarot, who had screamed like a girl, desperately trying to pull the sharp needles from his skin.

Then the needles moved.

The hard, yet flexible, worms tried boring into their skin, into their flesh, and soon enough Vegeta was screaming as well. It seemed the Saiyan Prince had as much a problem with worms as Kakarot had with needles. In the end, they were both terrified, and never came near the flowers again.

But that didn't stop the needle worms.

They came at 'night', when Kakarot and Vegeta slept, or _tried_ to sleep. The first few nights, neither of them really slept, anyway, and their nights were spent trying to sleep through nightmares, or blasting whatever needle worms started crawling towards them. Kakarot took his job as Royal Guard very seriously, but even he needed to sleep at some point, and one night he had nodded off, and Vegeta woke with four needle worms boring into his back. Since that night, the two began to sleep sitting up, with their backs against each other, Vegeta facing the fire (which the needle worms avoided), and Kakarot facing away from the fire. Kakarot became a very light sleeper, over time.

Kakarot hadn't slept next to someone since he had been imprisoned with Uncle Turles, and the physical contact calmed him to the point where, one night, his tail had wrapped around Prince Vegeta's arm.

The sleeping prince had grabbed it tightly.

Kakarot had tensed in pain, but relaxed a little when Vegeta's grip had lessened after a few moments. Kakarot kept his tail wrapped there, around the prince's forearm, taking comfort where he could get it, and Vegeta did nothing to remove it. If the prince was aware he had done it, he never spoke of it when they were awake, and so it became their habit.

And one night, during a particularly intense nightmare, Vegeta's tail had come to coil around _Kakarot's_ arm. Kakarot never spoke of _that_ , either. It was the first time that Vegeta ever seemed to _rely_ on him, even for something so small. The Saiyan prince was so proud, so hard-hearted, that Kakarot often wondered where he got his strength from. But… he was _weak,_ too, fragile, even, in ways that concerned Kakarot, but that he was hesitant to ever point out. His nightmares were testament of that.

A few days later, Frieza had come back.

"Let me face him alone, Kakarot," Vegeta reminded him, and Kakarot gave a single nod, standing to the side, arms crossed, glaring at the monster responsible for the destruction of his race.

Vegeta fought with everything he had.

It was a long battle, but Kakarot could tell right away that Frieza was just toying with him. When the prince was exhausted, Frieza grabbed him by the hair, planting his face into the ground. Then, he placed his foot on the back of Vegeta's head, smirking, his arms crossed. "Now, then…" he sneered, casting Kakarot a glance, "shall we show your little Guard what the penalty is for _disobedience,_ my little monkey?"

Kakarot growled dangerously. Vegeta glared at him, from beneath Frieza's foot. " _Go… away… Kakarot…_ " he gasped, and the look in his eyes was one Kakarot would never forget.

He was ashamed. Ashamed, and _afraid,_ not of what was going to happen, but because he didn't want Kakarot to _see_ it.

He was afraid for his _pride_.

Kakarot's growl deepened. " _Never_ ," he said, glaring back.

"Tsk, tsk, another monkey who doesn't know his place. What a surprise," Frieza said, his cool gaze landing on Kakarot. "Tell me, monkey, how much respect will you have for your prince, when you see what I do to him?" he said, his voice smooth. "When you see him beg me to stop? When you see him _apologize_ to me, for bleeding all over my nice, clean floor?" he asked, and Kakarot could see Vegeta shudder.

Kakarot fought to control his transformation. "Sire… it's the jungle, it ain't Frieza," he said, his fists clenched. "It's fightin' your spirit, just like it did with me and Grandpa. You gotta fight it back," he said, scowling.

Frieza pressed his foot down on Vegeta's skull, causing the Saiyan prince to cry out. Kakarot grit his teeth. "Fight it, Prince Vegeta!" he yelled.

Vegeta glared. "How… can… I?!" he gasped, fighting to maintain consciousness.

Kakarot frowned. "You have to take control," he said, glaring at Frieza. "Use everything you have. _Everything,_ " he said, death in his eyes.

Vegeta was at a loss. What did he have, that…. _oh._

' _Kakarot is the Legendary Super Saiyan. And… he's yours…'_

' _We depend on you…'_

' _Prince Vegeta's strong in ways I ain't…'_

' _The strong are given strength for the weak…'_

His father had taught him that the strong would survive that the weaklings would perish. And yet, his father, who had been the strongest of the Saiyans, had died just this way. Kakarot was strong, strong enough to defeat Frieza, yet he stood there, waiting on Vegeta's orders. Because…

Because he was _his._ His to control, his to command. Royal Saiyans had guards when no one else did, not because they were _weak,_ but because so many depended on them to _survive_.

He was being foolish, squandering what little resources he had, just to satisfy his pride. And in the end, what good would he do? Where would it get his people?

"Kakarot…" Vegeta gasped, meeting his Guard's eyes. " _Kill him_."

Kakarot didn't have to be told twice.

Frieza's body was in pieces all around them before it finally disappeared. Vegeta had been surprised at the fury with which Kakarot had dispatched his opponent. It hadn't been mere obedience, or even pride in his work, as it would have been for Nappa. Kakarot wasn't raised on Vegeta, he had his family, he wasn't directly affected by Frieza's actions, other than to be sent to that planet. Yet, his anger was palpable, to the point where he felt the need to crush Frieza's decapitated head with his own foot, his green eyes glowing with fury.

Later, when they sat near the fire, Vegeta propped carefully against Kakarot's back, he asked him about it. Kakarot had been silent for a long moment, and Vegeta had wondered if his Guard had fallen asleep, before he finally spoke.

"Prince Vegeta… you're our leader," he told him. "Mama tells us stories about you, that one day, you're gonna rise up against Frieza, and make us a people again. I love my family, and I want that for us, for _them._ I guess what I'm tryin' to say is, whatever happens to _you,_ happens to all of us. You're our hope. I think that's why Frieza kept you alive, 'cause he knew if he killed ya, we wouldn't really be gone… he'd have to _break_ you first, to really destroy us. And anyone who tries to destroy that, to destroy our prince, our _pride_ … they deserve to be ripped to shreds."

Vegeta thought about that all throughout the night, as Kakarot slept lightly at his back. No more could he make decisions purely for his own benefit; there was an entire family out there, waiting for him. Not to mention Turles and Nappa. And…

And the one he had sworn not to think about. _He_ was out there, too…

Who knew if there were more? There _could_ be… the universe was a big place, far too big for even the likes of Frieza to scour every inch of. There _had_ to be other Saiyans out there. And…

And _he would reunite them_.

From now on, Vegeta swore to himself, he would be a true prince of his people. He would be a leader, and would _act_ like one, too. They told stories about him? He gave them hope?

For once, Vegeta was going to be worthy of their faith in him.


	51. Chapter 52

_Three years later…_

"Kakarot! To your left!" Vegeta called out, and his tall, lanky Royal Guard whipped around, blasting the giant worm before it had a chance to swallow him whole. Kakarot's eyes scanned the area, making certain the area was clear, before finally relaxing. His eyes went to Vegeta, who had come to the same conclusion, the tension fading from his shoulders.

They had been training for quite a while today, and had already been exhausted when the needle worms came. Of course, as the Saiyans grew, so did the needle worms; now they were big enough to swallow them whole, if given the chance. It had happened to Vegeta once; they had come after training, when the two Saiyans were at their weakest, and Vegeta had almost been digested. Kakarot had had to cut him out of the vile thing.

Of course…. that had been before he achieved the _legend_ …

Now, he and Kakarot were almost at the same level. Kakarot had increased his strength and stamina in his base form, training with Vegeta for the past three years, which translated to a boost in power in his Super Saiyan form. Of course, Vegeta's base form was already pretty strong, so when _he_ turned Super Saiyan, he was quite powerful.

But Kakarot was _still_ stronger than him.

There was a time, when that very thought would vex him, when the idea of someone else being stronger than he was would cause him no end of jealous rage. But… there was meeting a stronger _opponent,_ and then there was witnessing the strength of your _army._ Kakarot wasn't his competition; he had proven, time and again, that he did not want Vegeta's position. In fact, Kakarot was jealously protective of Vegeta; he had no doubt that, _should_ anyone else challenge him, Kakarot would remain at Vegeta's side.

Even if he _lost_ said challenge _._

Kakarot wasn't a challenge to his rule. He was a weapon, and armor, which Vegeta could choose to use, or not to use, but which would always be there, waiting for him.

And he was _strong._

And so it was, that Vegeta relished in the strides Kakarot was making in their training, because he knew, if _Kakarot_ was that strong, then soon, he, Vegeta, would _also_ be that strong. And Kakarot was certain that there was a level _above_ Super Saiyan, a level that called to them, just beyond their reach.

They had five years left to go, and they still had Oozaru training to do. Kakarot wished to have full control of his transformation, and Vegeta knew that, if any low-born Saiyan could accomplish it, Kakarot could.

"If I never see another one of those damned things, it'll be too soon," Kakarot said, stretching. He then grinned. "Hey, that puts me at 47 today. Aren't you at 46, Sire?" he asked shooting the prince a mischievous glance.

Prince Vegeta scowled at him. "You're an idiot, Kakarot. You messed up the count. That last one makes 45, _not_ 47\. _I_ win."

Kakarot took a moment to count on his fingers. "No, I'm pretty sure that was 47. And how were you counting _my kills,_ when you were busy with your _own_?" he accused.

Prince Vegeta raised an eyebrow, smirking. "It's simple logic, Kakarot. Whatever number of kills you made, I made one more than you, because I'm better than you. So, if I made 46 kills, that means you made 45."

"Ha! As _if_! You're just crying 'cause I got one more than you. Admit it!" Kakarot shot back.

Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes. "No one's crying, Kakarot. I was simply testing your math skills. You're _almost_ smart enough to add _big boy_ numbers," he taunted.

Kakarot growled. "I'm gettin' better! I spent most of my life alone in the woods, what do you want? It's not like numbers are as important as fightin'!"

With that, the Saiyan prince smacked him on the back of the head. "Logic helps with fighting, Kakarot. Numbers help with fighting. There's much more for you to learn, you've barely scratched the surface. Your ignorance is a weakness, and one you should pay immediate attention to. Or, do you _enjoy_ being tricked all the time?" he said with a smirk.

Kakarot sighed. "No, Sire," he said sourly, rubbing the back of his head where Vegeta had struck him. "I'll work on it."

Vegeta gave a short nod, then looked around them. "Tomorrow, Kakarot. We'll leave this jungle tomorrow. Are you ready?" he asked.

Kakarot felt a flutter of nervousness in his stomach, but pushed it down. He was going to finish the training he'd begun with his father, for even longer. They were going to master the Oozaru form, and get a true feel for what they were capable of.

But first… he had to destroy his Grandpa.

"I know it's not _really_ my Grandpa, Sire. But… the thought of… the thought of destroying something that even _looks_ like him…," he said, lowering his eyes.

Vegeta grunted at that. "You lived among humans too long, Kakarot," he said, frowning. "If this 'Grandpa' of yours were a Saiyan, he would be asking you to battle him one final time, so he could die with honor, instead of wasting away in a bed, helplessly," he said. "I know, if it were me, and some creature was using my face to destroy what I'd worked so hard to build, I would want you to kill it without a second thought," he said, shaking his head.

 _What I'd worked so hard to build…_ Vegeta was right, Kakarot realized. His Grandpa, his _real_ Grandpa, had only had his well-being in mind. The confidence he had, the cheerfulness, the way he could enjoy the little, peaceful things in life… those had all come from _him_. He had carefully cultivated those qualities in him, and now, some jungle was trying to mess all of that up.

Grandpa Gohan would be mad.

"Thanks, Sire," Kakarot said, meeting Vegeta's eyes. "I won't fail," he said, determined.

Vegeta smirked. "Hn. See that you don't," he said, and stretched. "Go hunt for us, Kakarot. It will get you in the right frame of mind," he commanded, and set about gathering wood dry enough for a fire.

Kakarot gave a single nod, and disappeared into the trees. He _loved_ hunting, it was never really a chore for him. It was one of those simple things in life he enjoyed so much, thanks to his Grandpa Gohan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning found the two Saiyans ready to go, in the brightest part of the jungle they could find, the part which they had discovered a year ago, and had labeled as the most likely way out. Not that they'd been able to leave… the same thing that kept them from just flying up through the leaves of the trees, kept them from emerging from the jungle towards the light.

Vegeta had decided to go first, wishing to get this over with. He stood on a log and, transforming, cried out, "FRIEZA! COME AND GET ME! I'M HERE TO DEFEAT YOU, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

A shape emerged from the darkness, and Kakarot narrowed his eyes. That shape… it wasn't Frieza.

It was King Vegeta.

Kakarot had seen King Vegeta appear a few times before, but usually only to say something discouraging to the prince, never to fight. Yet, here he was, striding towards him. Prince Vegeta hesitated.

"I called for Frieza, _not_ for you, Father," Vegeta said.

King Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "You're not ready to face Frieza yet. You cannot even defeat _me,_ " he taunted.

Prince Vegeta and Kakarot had faced against his father in verbal sparring matches up until now, and Vegeta held his own, for the most part, though it had never come to blows. "You're not as strong as me, Father. I'm a Super Saiyan now. You can't hope to beat me," he said menacingly.

King Vegeta merely smirked at that. "Your mistake, Prince Vegeta, is thinking that I'm your _father!"_ he said, then suddenly attacked.

Vegeta was knocked back several feet.

Kakarot's eyes widened. Had… had King Vegeta just knocked back a Super Saiyan? Warily, he watched the King's movements. Something wasn't right…

Vegeta rushed at the King, throwing punch after punch, being blocked every time. He scowled. "You're right… my father… was never this _strong!_ " he said, and smirked as the two backed away from each other for a moment. " _Good._ I would have been upset if leaving this accursed place proved to be no challenge after all this time," he said.

King Vegeta returned the smirk. "You're never leaving here, Prince Vegeta. Don't you get it now? You have to lose!" he said, and rushed after him again, sending the prince hurling into a nearby tree with a powerful kick to the side.

Vegeta was up in moments, his mind working quickly, as he analyzed his opponent's weaknesses. It wasn't easy… his defenses were flawless, it was almost as if…

"Of _fucking_ course!" Vegeta muttered, then charged up an attack. "Gallic…" he said, as King Vegeta powered a similar blast, "GUN!"

The two blasts met in mid-air, and Vegeta suddenly bashed his head backwards, neatly head butting King Vegeta, who had appeared behind him. Grabbing the King's hair, he placed a hand in front of his face. "The old ways failed, _father_ , and I am _not_ you! I will learn from your mistakes, and be a better king than you ever were!" he exclaimed, then fired a blast straight into the other Saiyan's face.

King Vegeta disappeared at the last moment, reappearing behind Prince Vegeta, and sending a blow straight to the back of the prince's neck. Only…

Kakarot gasped. _That_ wasn't King Vegeta.

Prince Vegeta turned to see pretty much what he expected to see. Himself, in his father's armor. His doppelganger knelt, lowering his eyes. Vegeta smirked. "My father chose to lick Frieza's boots for wealth and power, and all he got was the bottom of Frieza's boots. I will _never_ become what he was," he said, and, holding out his hand, blasted the fake prince.

The prince disappeared, and suddenly, the jungle seemed to get a lot lighter around them.

Kakarot was about to say something, but was immediately struck from behind. He whirled around to see Grandpa Gohan standing where he had been moments before. "Your turn, Goku," he said, placing his hands behind his back. "I tried to warn you away from all this violence, but you just wouldn't listen to me. And _now_ look at you. Ready to strike down your own Grandpa, the man who took you in and raised you as his own. You can't claim killing me was an accident anymore, Goku, not when you're here, ready to do it on purpose!"

Kakarot scowled at him. "You're _not_ my Grandpa! Stop pretending to be!" he demanded, his fists clenched, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Well… you're right about that…" the old man said, then suddenly his form shifted.

Kakarot wasn't sure what to make of what he saw next.

Before him, stood… well, _him._ Only, instead of battle armor, he wore an orange fighting gi, with the turtle symbol on it, the same one that Krillin had worn at the World Martial Arts Tournament all those years ago. His tail was missing, but it was _him._

"I'm not Grandpa. _I'm_ Son Goku!" the other him said, scowling at him.


	52. Chapter 53

Kakarot and Son Goku circled each other warily. Kakarot grunted. "I get it. You're who I'd be if I never met my family," he said, looking him over. "I woulda went to Master Roshi's for training, and… and, it's just a matter of time before someone cut off my tail, to keep me from turnin' Oozaru," he said. Then he smirked. "But, if that's the case, you got my weaknesses, too. Especially the ones I wouldn't have fixed," he said, thinking quickly.

Son Goku frowned. "I have a lot of strengths _you_ don't have, either. For one thing… I haven't made myself a slave to a _monster_!"

Kakarot growled. "I am _no slave!"_ he yelled, then attacked Goku head-on, causing the orange-clad Saiyan to crash into the trees. "I control my _own_ destiny! I made a choice, of what to do with my life. Have _you_?" he asked, as Goku got back up and began to attack him. He blocked the fist going towards his stomach, and punched Goku across the face. "Or will you keep going through life, bumping into people and having accidental adventures, because you have no clue what's _going on?!_ " he said, grabbing Goku's head and driving it through the next tree.

Goku's knee came up, driving into Kakarot's stomach, and Kakarot let go of his head for a split second. That was enough for Goku to get free, and punch Kakarot across the jaw, sending him flying back. " _I_ know what's going on! You're lettin' yourself become one of the bad guys, because your family thinks it's a good idea, and you wanna make them happy. What's next, _Kakarot_? You gonna go around killing everyone on Earth so your little prince can take over the planet?! Or some other planet? Where will it end, Kakarot? What will you do when Prince Vegeta commands you to wipe out innocent people?" he demanded, scowling.

" _ **Then I disobey**_!" Kakarot shouted, causing both Goku's and Vegeta's eyes to widen in shock. Kakarot scowled, fists clenched, as he turned away from Goku, and turned his eyes to Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta doesn't need to kill the innocent anymore. But… if he _did_ command me to kill the innocent… then that would be the day I died for my insolence," he said, his gaze never wavering from the prince's.

The two of them locked gazes for a long moment. Then, Vegeta gave him a single nod.

With that, Kakarot turned to Goku, a victorious smirk on his face. "Now, _you,_ on the other hand…" he said, cracking his knuckles. "You stand between us and the power we need to defeat Frieza. What do you say, we stop holding back, go all out in one attack? Find out who the strongest between us _really_ is?" he asked.

Goku returned his smirk. "Sure. One final attack, winner take all!" he said, and in that moment, the two were one and the same, with the exact same look in their eyes.

As one, the two flew back from each other, and cupped their hands to their sides. "KA…" they said in unison. "ME…."

Prince Vegeta's eyes widened at the power being summoned here. This was Kakarot times two. Quickly, he flew back, trying to get as much distance from the blast as possible. "HA…. ME…"

Kakarot then appeared right behind Goku. "HAA!" he shouted, releasing the blast right into Goku's back.

When the dust cleared, the jungle was brighter, and Goku was nowhere to be seen. Kakarot shook his head wryly. "Blast like that would have destroyed the planet, _idiot_. Like I said… _old weaknesses_." He then looked to where Vegeta was hovering, as he came back to stand nearby.

"You tricked him," Vegeta said, raising an eyebrow.

"I tricked the jungle's _version_ of him," Kakarot said. "The real Goku would never have endangered the planet in the first place. Well… not on _purpose_ …" He sighed. "I remember what it was like to think like him. Black and white, all or nothing, seeing the world through a happy fog. No thought for what was practical, or what the bigger picture was. I did my best, with what I had, and tried to live the way Grandpa Gohan would want me to. Things always seemed simple to me… even if most of the time, they weren't," he said softly.

"Hn. You still seem pretty simple to _me_ ," Prince Vegeta responded, smirking at the glare Kakarot sent him. "You're also far too soft-hearted to be a proper Saiyan," he said, scowling.

Kakarot grinned at that, scratching the back of his head. " _That's_ a part of me I hope will never change," he said, shrugging.

Vegeta shook his head. "It's going to get you killed, Kakarot. I won't _have_ to kill you for insolence, your soft-heartedness will kill you long before then."

Kakarot frowned. "Maybe, Sire. But I learned somethin' from all this. As long as I stay true to what I am, I won't really become a monster," he said. Then he smirked. "Just like _you_ won't," he said. At Vegeta's scowled glance, he said, "I saw your fight, too, Sire. You're a better person than you think you are."

Vegeta responded by punching him in the arm, hard. "Hey!" Kakarot exclaimed, holding his sore arm.

"Don't ever let me hear you talk like that again, Kakarot. I'm the Saiyan Prince, there is no one more fearsome than I!" he exclaimed.

Kakarot smirked at that. "You're right, Sire. You're pretty fearsome. Even when you're screaming from inside a needle worm. 'Kakarot! Get me out of this vile thing at once!'" he said, and did his best to avoid Vegeta's fists.

The two walked for about an hour before the first glimmer of sky shone through the trees. Vegeta stopped, glancing at Kakarot. "You say you remember everything about being Oozaru, right?" he asked.

Kakarot nodded.

"Well, taking control of your Oozaru form is a matter of will power, not memory. You have to be completely obsessed with control, unwilling to accept _anything_ less. An uncontrolled Oozaru tends to recognize other Oozaru only, and if you don't control it, you may end up crushing your allies. Focus on your rage, Kakarot, on a single goal: becoming master of yourself," he told his guard.

"Becoming master of myself…. got it," Kakarot said, focusing. He had lost so much due to lack of control… it was going to stop here, on this planet. He would not be swayed.

"Good. And, Kakarot," Vegeta said, leveling his gaze at him. "Whatever noble sentiments that led you to follow me _despite_ our difference in strength, those will all be gone when you are Oozaru. Only the strongest will rule. And I will accept the rule of no other over me. You and I will fight, and, if you do not gain mastery soon… you might _kill_ me," he said, still finding it uncomfortable to say aloud what they both knew. "Should that happen…" he began, but Kakarot growled, stepping forward.

" _No,_ Sire," Kakarot said, glaring. "I told you before, I'd rather die than let that happen. Your life's more important than just a life… it's the future of our people, people I care about. I ain't gonna mess all that up. We're gettin' off this planet _together._ Just… don't hold back with me. If I can't control it…"

"Then I relish the challenge of facing you at your fullest, Kakarot," Vegeta said, smirking. "We shall see who emerges from this planet after all is said and done," he said.

Kakarot gazed at him a long moment, then gave a single nod. Together, the two of them stepped out of the trees… and into the light.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, guys. I did my best. I know you all wanted something epic, but between work, and getting ready for this new job, and parental duties, I'm feeling the strain. I hope I did it justice, I worked pretty hard on it. I wanted to show the differences and similarities between my version and Toriyama's, but this wasn't actually Toriyama's Goku. This was only a representation created by the jungle, with the express intent to test their resolve, this was not Goku from the normal universe popping over for a visit. I thought about doing that in a sequel, but as you can see, I'll be lucky to finish this fic before all the stress comes crashing down around me. So… off to the next part of the story…**


	53. Chapter 54

**A/N: Thank you all for your warm reviews! They really made my day!**

 **Okay, I'm going to try to get this done before I start my new job, so let's get cracking!**

Maiz glanced over at Saru as the Saiyan prince and his Guard entered the Time Room. "So… how long until-"

"They're coming out now," Saru replied, smirking as his red-eyed apprentice gaped at the opening doors. Knowing how the Time Room worked was a much different thing to seeing it for oneself. Two young Saiyans, practically cubs, had entered the Time Room.

Two grown men stepped out of it, their armor all but gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruta scowled at the words she and Yajirobe heard from their hiding place behind the tree.

"It isn't enough to kill all the Saiyans on Earth… each of them, everywhere, must be eliminated, or the others will come seeking retribution," the old man with the bird hat said. "Very well, I have it. Pilaf, summon the Dragon. Time to earn your keep," he said, and the little blue man glared at him, but held his hands over the Dragon Balls.

"Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth, SHENRON!"

Behind the tree, they watched in terror as the sky turned black, and a giant shaft of light emerged from the very ground, coalescing into the form of a long, green dragon, so big it took up the sky.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON. WHAT IS YOUR WISH?"

Ruta had to stop him. That man was gonna make her, her brothers, her whole _family_ disappear! Immediately she ran out from behind the tree as the man with the bird hat spoke.

"Eternal dragon," the man began.

"NO!" Ruta yelled. Quickly, she was grabbed from behind by the blue man and the dog, but freed herself from their clutches easily. The man in the bird hat, however, was less easily evaded. He quickly clamped a hand over the cub's mouth, and spoke.

"Eternal dragon!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vegeta and Kakarot emerged from the Time Room, and glanced around. Saru and Maiz were still standing there, in the same spot they had when they went in, 8 years ago. Nothing appeared to have changed… nothing except them.

Kakarot was the first to speak. "Are… are we really back?" he asked, in awe.

Saru looked the man over, smirking. "This is no trick, Super Saiyan. Though… I suppose that applies to you both now, doesn't it?" he mused, looking Vegeta over. He, too, had grown taller, though not nearly as much as Kakarot had.

A smirk and crossing of the arms was all the answer Saru received. He gave a nod. "Well, then… it seems as though your training was a success," he said, and raised a hand. Releasing his energy before the two Saiyans could interpret it as an attack, he re-created the armor they had gone into the Time Room with. "There, good as new," he said, and the two looked themselves over in awe.

Vegeta gave Saru an appreciative nod. "Our pods?" he asked, then, eager to get down to business.

Saru glanced at Maiz. Maiz spoke. "They're where you left them, Sire," he said, gesturing down the temple steps and into the woods below. "I'll take you to them when you're ready," he added.

Kakarot shifted, and Vegeta shot him a glance. "Can we eat first?" Kakarot asked plaintively. "I'm starving!"

Saru frowned. "Were there not beasts enough to hunt on the planet's surface?" he asked, concerned.

Vegeta grunted. "Beasts enough, sure. Just not enough cooks. We've been eating raw flesh as Oozaru for the past five years… a cooked meal would be nice for a change," he said, his stomach causing him to agree with his guard.

Saru and Maiz shared a glance. "Sire… I do appreciate that you'd like a home-cooked meal, but I did not exaggerate when I told you Lunarius's time is limited. This planet will be destroyed any moment now…" he said, scowling. "You must leave immediately, to escape destruction, to ensure the continuation of our race," he insisted.

Kakarot frowned, looking at the two of them with new eyes. "What about you guys? Do you have a way off the planet?" he asked, getting a bad feeling.

Saru glanced at Maiz, who gave a short nod. "Maiz and I will be on the planet's surface, embracing its end as our own," he said, steel in his eyes. "We have been preparing for it for a while."

Vegeta locked eyes with Saru. "There must be another way for you to leave this planet," he said, scowling. "There are not enough of us left for us to be throwing our lives away."

Saru was caught off guard by Vegeta's words. _Amazing,_ he thought. _Prince Vegeta's time on Lunarius may have made him a worthy ruler after all…_

Out loud, he said, "There is not. I was born here, and Maiz was rescued from an accident that destroyed his pod. We have accepted our fate."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Eternal dragon!" Master Crane began again, as the Saiyan cub struggled in his grasp. It took all of his many years of martial arts training to keep her from getting loose. _Just a few more seconds, and she'll be gone…_ he thought. "I wish that every being with Saiyan blood was-"

Pain blossomed in his hand, and he cried out, drawing his bleeding hand away from Ruta's mouth. "RIGHT HERE ON EARTH!" the little cub cried out, much to Master Crane's horror.

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!" the booming voice came from all around them, and suddenly…

Suddenly, they were standing in a crowd of people, and the dragon was gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vegeta was about to suggest that they double up in the pods, when suddenly, the world _shifted,_ and they were standing in a crowd of people.

For a few moments, everything was silent as people looked around them, taking in their bearings, trying to figure out what had happened and where they were.

And then, a dark-skinned girl panicked. A cub cried. Then came cursing, and demanding, and yelling, and someone bumped into someone else, and suddenly…

There was battle.

Prince Vegeta realized a few things very quickly. One was, they were not on Lunarius anymore. The second was, these people around him, for the most part, were all _Saiyans_.

The third thing was, he had to put a stop to this _now._

Allowing the power to rise within him, he quickly transformed into the legendary Super Saiyan. "ENOUGH!" he shouted, and suddenly, everyone stopped, gazing at him. "I AM PRINCE VEGETA, AND YOU WILL ALL BE SILENT!" he yelled, to be heard clearly above the hushed whispers around him.

" _Prince Vegeta_ ," a voice said reverently, echoed by others, and soon people began to kneel. Not all of them, but enough of them to matter, and Vegeta glanced behind him at Kakarot. His guard met his eyes, smirked knowingly, and followed suit, taking a knee and looking to him for instruction.

Those that were not kneeling, were looking around, confused. But there was no mistaking it. Though there were a few who could easily be something else, these people were Saiyans, and they needed guidance. But _first_ …

He needed to know what the hell was going on.

"Who is responsible for this?" he called out, looking them all over, trying to spot someone with a guilty look about them.

A small voice spoke up. " _I_ am, Prince Vegeta," it said, and Vegeta turned to see a young cub, a female with a red outfit and long, spiky hair that reminded him of Raditz. She was no higher than his knee, which could mean she was anywhere from a quarter cycle, to a full cycle old. Saiyan ages were notoriously hard to measure, given their tendency to grow in spurts.

Vegeta scowled at the cub. "Who are you?" he demanded. She may have been just a cub, but she was a Saiyan, and had spoken to the prince, so either she told the truth and had answers for him, or she would need to be chastised severely for wasting his time.

"Ruta," she said, matching his scowl.

 _So…the cub is a brave one_ , Vegeta thought. " _Ruta._ And how, exactly, is a tiny cub like you, responsible for all of this?" he asked, holding out his hand. His tone was not mocking or sarcastic, but stern, letting her know that, if she was _indeed_ responsible, there could be consequences.

Ruta stuck her lower lip out. "I made a wish… on the Dragon Balls!" she insisted, determined to prove that being a mere cub didn't make her unimportant.

His Guard shifted behind him, and suddenly, Vegeta knew who this girl was. _Of fucking course…_ he thought to himself. _Kakarot's sister. It would have to be a member of Kakarot's family…_

"Why?" Vegeta wanted to know, before passing judgement.

Ruta frowned. "'Cause, the man in the bird hat was gonna wish for everyone with Saiyan blood to be dead, and he grabbed me so I couldn't stop him, and he was makin' his wish, and I bit him, and I said the only thing I could think of…" she said, her words coming out in a rush. "So, instead of dead…. I wished everyone with Saiyan blood was… _here_ ," she said, starting to wonder if she was in trouble, and if so, how much.

Vegeta was silent for a long moment, as he considered the ramifications of what she'd just said. Had… had their lives just been in danger, without their knowledge? Could they really have been wiped out, with a few spoken words?

Had this girl truly saved their entire race?

"Where is this… _man with the bird hat_?" he demanded.

Ruta's eyes widened, looking around. In all the chaos, he had let her go, and must have run away. He couldn't have gotten far, though…

"Hey, is the thing on this guy's head a bird?" someone asked. Everyone turned towards the sound, where a woman with white spiky hair, baggy blue pants, and a chest wrap, held an old man with a black crane hat and a terrified look on his face.

"Yeah! That's him!" Ruta exclaimed. "He had two friends, too, the little blue guy, and the dog in the pajamas!" she said, scowling.

"Little blue guy, right here!" an adolescent with hair in the shape of a lion's mane called out, standing beside a tall woman who was obviously moon-wrong. The moon-wrong woman was holding the little blue creature up high, peering at it curiously, while the adolescent stood with her arms crossed, a smug look on her face.

"Is… this thing a dog?" came another voice. It was an adolescent boy, with tattered blue and black armor. He was holding the creature by the back of its purple outfit, scowling at it. Nearby, knelt a group of Saiyans in armor; most notably, Raditz and Nappa.

"Yup! Those are the guys that tried to wish us all dead," Ruta said, her arms crossed defiantly, scowling at the three culprits.

"Bring them to me," Vegeta said, and the crowd made way for the Saiyans who held the three prisoners. Vegeta glared at them, turning his attention to the one in the black bird hat. " _You._ You tried to wish us all dead?" he asked, wishing to hear the admission from the man himself.

The old man's eyes were widened with fear, and he put up his hands. "Please, I… I was wrong. I… was misled, by Commander Black, of the Red Ribbon Army! He's the true villain in all of this…" he said, squirming in the Saiyan woman's hold.

Vegeta sneered. "Are all the people of your planet this cowardly?" he wanted to know, and looked at the other two. They were equally wide-eyed, and the dog was wetting himself.

"They're not, Sire," Kakarot said. He didn't get up, but Vegeta could tell he was conflicted. He met the prince's eyes. "This is my planet, and there are many, many brave people here. _And_ some Saiyans," he said. Vegeta could hear pride in his voice… and a warning. If Vegeta had planned to retaliate against the planet, he would come against opposition, in the form of his Royal Guard.

Vegeta scowled at Kakarot. He had no plans to destroy this planet, but would _not_ be disrespected in front of the others, as it would cause chaos within the ranks. Realizing this, Kakarot looked away and down. Vegeta gave a short nod, then turned back to the prisoners. He was about to speak, when a gasp came from somewhere in the crowd. "We've got wounded!" someone called out.

In all the chaos, no one had noticed that some of the Saiyans that had appeared were lying on the ground, bleeding. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Everyone, look around you, if you see wounded, place them over there!" he said, pointing to an area where the crowd was thinnest. "Who among you is a healer?" he demanded.

"I know little of your kind, but my people, the Elvari, are familiar with the healing arts," a young man with pointed ears, black spiky hair, and green robes said, stepping forward. "Perhaps I can help," he offered.

"I know some field medicine," a young woman with a lock of green hair and a red skirt over her armor volunteered.

"I know Saiyan biology," a man said, standing. Vegeta recognized him; he was Kakarot's uncle, Turles.

Vegeta nodded. "See to them immediately," he said, then cast the three prisoners a look. "You three are going to tell us everything we need to know about this 'Red Ribbon Army'," he said, narrowing his eyes at them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chi-chi was exhausted. Despite Bulma's shield and the Earth Defense Squad's best efforts, Red Ribbon soldiers were still managing to get through. She had organized the villagers that could fight, and even many who couldn't but who could wield a sharp object, and together they were taking care of any who got through their defenses. But, unlike the Ox Kingdom, the Red Ribbon Army had a seemingly endless supply of reinforcements. The battle-hardened Ox Princess didn't know if they could survive much longer.

Then, suddenly… the Red Ribbon Army ceased fire.

Silence hushed over everyone, and Chi-chi flew up to see over the wall, mindful of the gravity well near the wall itself. "Attention Ox Kingdom!" a voice called out, and Chi-chi could see a man, with braided hair and pink robes, stepping out into a clearing. "I am Mercenary Tao. I have a proposition for you," he said, smirking. "Send me your fiercest warrior. If they can beat me, then we will all go home. If they cannot, then you will stop resisting us and hand over the aliens!"

Chi-chi was young, but she was no idiot. "Why the hell would we do _that_?" she called out from her position above the wall. "We will _never_ stop resisting! And you won't go home, even if we win your little game. It's a trick, and you know it!"

Mercenary Tao's eyes focused on her, and he grinned. "Well… you were right about _that_ …" he said, and pointed a finger at her. "DODON PA!" he exclaimed, and a beam of energy shot towards her…

And bounced off a man's hand, deflected into the sky.

Chi-chi gasped. A young man was flying in front of her, and by his armor, tail, and spiky hair, she could tell he was a Saiyan. "B-bardock?" she asked, recognizing the shape of the hair, but something was different…

The man turned to look at her, and smirked, and suddenly, Chi-chi _knew_. "Goku!" she exclaimed. It was impossible, but… she _knew_ this was Goku, hovering in front of her.

He had turned his attention back to Mercenary Tao, however. "You just attacked my _mate_ ," Kakarot said, confirming Chi-chi's suspicions. "I won't let that stand," he said dangerously. When they learned of the siege on the Ox King's castle from Ruta, and saw the state his mother was in, Prince Vegeta had allowed Kakarot to come to the Ox Kingdom to 'take care of the problem' there, while Bardock had gone after this 'Dr. Gero'.

Prince Vegeta had other matters to attend to.

Mercenary Tao, however, was unimpressed. "So… am I to assume you've decided to take my challenge after all?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

Kakarot smirked. "A Saiyan never backs away from a challenge," he said, and scowled. "First, send all of your soldiers back home, or I'll have no choice but to wipe them out now. I won't have you attacking the Ox Kingdom while my back is turned," he said, arms crossed.

"Ha! You really expect me to believe you can take down an army that-"

Kakarot casually raised a hand and fired off an energy blast, completely obliterating one of the Red Ribbon Army's tanks. "That was a warning," he said. "Your _only one_."

Mercenary Tao didn't have to say anything. Immediately, the soldiers began to run away, screaming. In minutes, it was just Mercenary Tao who was left. Kakarot landed on the ground outside the Ox King's castle, ten feet away from him. "I hope you've got a stronger attack," he said with a smirk.

Mercenary Tao got into fighting stance, and suddenly went after Kakarot with deadly force.

The fight lasted all of five minutes.

When Mercenary Tao was nothing more than a corpse with a hole in his chest, dirty and bedraggled people began to come out from behind the wall, the defenses for which had been turned off. He recognized many of them as the Earth Defense Squad, and others as various villagers he'd seen in the Ox Kingdom.

Chi-chi landed lightly behind him. "Goku?" she asked, her voice small.

Kakarot turn around, and gave her a grin, meeting her eyes. "Chi-chi!" he said, his excitement at seeing her almost enough to brighten the grimness of their surroundings. He paused at the stricken look on her face. "Chi-chi… what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

Chi-chi looked like she was going to cry. "You… you grew up without me!" she wailed. Suddenly, there was muttering all around them, and accusatory looks aimed at Kakarot.

Kakarot's face turned beet red, and he scratched the back of his head. "Aww, Chi-chi… I didn't mean to… we had to train on this planet that was 8 years in the past, so…" As her wails got louder and more heart-wrenching, he said, "It's not gonna matter, anyway, you'll catch up, Chi-chi! Besides… you're still gonna get old before me, you know…" he said.

And instantly regretted it.

Chi-chi's face turned crimson in anger, and she immediately flew at him, punching him across the face. Too shocked to put up a defense, Kakarot went back a few feet. "YOU… HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed at him, fuming.

"Uh… I guess we came at a bad time…" a voice said, and everyone turned to see two teenage boys walking towards them, one much taller than the other. The short one was bald with six dots tattooed on his scalp; the tall one kept his long black hair in a braid with a red and white feather sticking up in the back. They both wore white robes with blue capes. On the front of each boy's robe, was half a symbol, encased in a half-circle. The way they stood, it could be seen that, if the two halves were put together… it would be the symbol for 'god'.

Kakarot gazed at them closely. "Krillin?" he asked, surprised. He looked at the other one. "Upa?"

The two boys grinned. "I'm surprised you recognized us, Goku," Krillin said. "We almost didn't recognize you. How did you get so tall?" he asked, sounding a little jealous.

Kakarot laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Uh… there was this planet, and…" he caught Chi-chi glaring at him, then stopped. "Maybe we should talk about it later…" he said, his face falling.

Upa spoke then. "We've actually come to provide aid. We brought some sensu beans, they help heal wounds," he said, holding up a bag.

Chi-chi's expression changed at that. "They can heal injuries? Please… my father…" she said, and Kakarot's eyes widened.

"What happened to the Ox King?" he asked, concerned.

Chi-chi frowned. "He was hit by one of their missiles. He's still alive, but he's hurt real bad, and the village healer doesn't think…" she trailed off, swallowing hard. She turned to Upa. "Do you think your sensu beans can help him?" she asked.

Upa smiled. "Take me to him," he said kindly.

"This way," Chi-chi said, and turned, but before she got two steps, someone was calling her name.

"Chi-chi! Chi-chi, they took them… they took the cubs!" a blue haired woman called out. She was obviously having trouble walking, and one of the older women of the village helped her stand.

"Launch?" Chi-chi asked, as the blue-haired woman emerged from the crowd. "What happened?"

Launch was crying. "They were taking a nap, all huddled together, and I drifted off, and… when I opened my eyes… they were gone!" she said, distraught.

"They're okay," Kakarot said, causing both females to glance at him sharply. "Ruta did it. She wished for everyone with Saiyan blood to be where she was. I guess, that meant the cubs, too. I saw Baga and Beet, and a few other cubs there, too. Did you just have one recently?" he asked, remembering that Launch had been pregnant before they left.

Launch nodded. "Yes, a little girl, Snip," she said fervently. "She has little blond curls and a little pink onesie…" she said desperately.

Kakarot smiled. "Yeah, the curly-haired one. I saw her. Prince Vegeta was wonderin' how a Saiyan cub ended up with _curly hair_ ," he said, almost laughing at the memory.

Launch sighed in relief. "Well, then," Upa said, "if the little ones are safe, how about we tend to the injured?" he asked.

Kakarot spoke up. "Uh… Upa. Would it be okay if I borrowed some of those? We have wounded, too… my Mama's not doin' so well, and she's pregnant, which isn't helpin'," he said grimly.

"You found Gine?!" Chi-chi exclaimed, excitedly.

Upa nodded. "Yes, of course," he said, and poured some into Kakarot's outstretched hand. "I hope this helps," he said kindly.

"Thanks, Upa," Kakarot said, feeling relief wash over him, as well, as he watched Upa and Chi-chi go to where the wounded were being kept.

"Goku," Krillin said, and Kakarot turned to look at his bald friend. "There's something very important we must discuss, before you go," he said gravely.

Kakarot nodded. "Sure, what is it, Krillin?" he asked.

Krillin sighed. "Goku… we need to know what your leader plans to do. We know a great evil is on its way to the planet, and that your leader may be able to help… but we cannot allow it at the expense of humanity. We need to know… what side are you on?"

Kakarot regarded him in silence for a long moment, before speaking. "Our people have done some very bad things, in the name of a very evil tyrant," he said grimly. "And we're pretty powerful, so when _we_ do bad things, it affects a lot of people. Many species have died, many planets destroyed, because of our service to Frieza," he said. "But now my people are standing against Frieza. We are preparing to stop him, once and for all." He frowned. "Violence is in our nature, but we don't have to use it for evil. I believe we can be a force for good, and… I believe our prince wants us to be that, too. He wants us to be a people again, the way we once were before we ever met Frieza." He stepped forward, then, towards Krillin. "I swear to you, Krillin… I _will_ protect this planet. Prince Vegeta knows this. I don't think he plans to hurt the people of Earth, but they _did_ try to wish us out of existence with the Dragon Balls. We need to make sure that can never happen again," he said.

Krillin frowned. "You don't have to worry about the Dragon Balls anymore. After the last wish was made… the being who created the Dragon Balls, Kami… he imbued me and Upa with his essence, and disappeared from existence," he revealed, placing a hand reverently over the half-symbol on his chest. "Now, Upa and I guard the Earth, as Kami once did, but… there will be no more Dragon Balls," he said sadly. It was weird… he still felt Kami, within him, as did Upa… and yet, he missed him at the same time.

Kakarot took that information in. How things had changed… "If it hadn't been for the Dragon Balls, I would never have gotten my family back," he said softly. "I think… I'll miss them. I'll miss Grandpa's ball most of all," he said softly.

Krillin smiled wryly, and placed a hand on his friend's arm. "I think it's your Grandpa you miss, more than the ball, Goku," he said gently.

Kakarot met his eyes, and gave him a small grin. "Yeah," he said.

Krillin sighed. "Okay, Goku. Go get those sensu beans to whoever needs them. And please… don't forget your promise. Protect the people of Earth, _all_ of them. I know you're a good person, and if _you_ have faith in your leader, then I will, too. Upa and I will be watching over you," he said.

Kakarot smiled, a full smile. "Thanks, Krillin. And thanks for the sensu beans! If you need anything at all… let me know, okay?" he said.

Krillin nodded, smiling as Kakarot turned and walked away to gather Launch so she could be with her cubs. When the two flew away, he shook his head. Things had changed so much in such a short time. Not long ago, he had been an insecure little boy trying to find his place in the world. Now he was a Guardian of the Earth. It wasn't where he thought he'd be, or what he thought he'd do. But… it was certainly worth his time. And, if he had to sacrifice his life as a martial artist, to do it, then so be it.

Besides… he still had Upa to spar with.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot and Launch arrived at Saiyan Village, where everyone had been moved to. Raditz had built it for their families and Gine's students, no one had ever dreamed there would be this many Saiyans housed here. It felt to Kakarot like an actual village.

Well, one where pandemonium reigned. All around them, people were talking, arguing, eating. Someone had killed a dinosaur, and hunks of its charred flesh were being passed around. Kakarot's stomach growled, but there was something important he had to do first. "TURLES!" he yelled, looking around.

"In the infirmary," Raditz said from behind him. Kakarot turned, smirking at his brother. "Good to see you, Kakarot," Raditz said, punching his brother in the arm. "How the hell did you get to be as tall as me? We came to rescue you, just to find out you-"

Suddenly, he stopped, seeing Launch standing beside him. Kakarot knew that look. "I'm gonna go see Uncle Turles, I'll… yeah…" he said, as Raditz ignored him completely, grabbing Launch up and kissing her there in front of everyone. Rolling his eyes and grinning, Kakarot turned away and went to find his uncle.

Turles was in the infirmary, as promised, working together with Bulma, Dr. Zohan, and the other two volunteers from before. Dr. Zohan was scanning his mother with some kind of device, but Turles was bent over another Saiyan, frowning. When Kakarot got near, he could see why.

The Saiyan had been tortured, badly. He didn't seem like he'd be alive much longer. Quickly, Kakarot held out one of the beans Upa had given him. "Uncle Turles… give him this," he said. Turles looked up to see Kakarot, and frowned.

"Kakarot? You… but how…?" he began, but Kakarot shook his head.

"Uncle Turles, there's no time. If you want this guy to live, give him this. Krillin and Upa say it'll heal wounds. It might save him," Kakarot said, handing Turles the bean.

Turles looked at it curiously. "Well… I've seen my share of plants with healing properties. Can't hurt him any more than he's been hurt," he said, and frowned. "Is it to be ingested? That might be a problem…" he said, frowning.

Kakarot cocked his head. "Why? What's wrong?" he asked. He desperately wanted these things to work.

Turles thought for a moment, ignoring Kakarot, then waved to one of the girls, one of Gine's students who happened to be nearby, helping. "Hey, woman," he said, as the girl with high ponytail and blue eyes turned towards them. "What's your name?" he asked.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "I'm Tanmen," she said, not liking being called 'woman'.

Turles nodded. "Great. Put this in your mouth, Tanmen, and chew it, but don't swallow," he instructed. At her hesitation, he added, "It's a matter of life and death."

Her eyes wide, Tanmen did as she was told, chewing the bean, but not swallowing. She looked to Turles, to see what she should do next. Turles then gestured to the badly mutilated young Saiyan on the bed. "Now, spit it into his mouth, and get him to swallow it," he said. The girl looked surprised, then glared at Turles, but could say nothing with the chewed up sensu in her mouth. He shrugged. "Come on, it'll probably save his life. You don't want him to die, do you?" he asked.

Kakarot felt for the girl, knowing firsthand what it was like to be tricked by his uncle. However, another part of him was secretly relieved… _he_ didn't want to be the one to spit it into the guy's mouth…

Scowling, Tanmen looked down at the injured Saiyan. He was frail, and barely holding onto life. She felt for him. Could she really just let him die, because she was too embarrassed to give him what he needed? Bending down, she gently opened his mouth, and lowered her lips to his. Then, she spit the chewed bean into his mouth, lightly pushing his tongue out of the way with hers, so he would swallow.

After a long moment, he did.

Suddenly, the Saiyan's eyes blinked open, and Tanmen realized her mouth was still over his. Blushing, she pulled back, ducking her head a little.

Prince Tarble sucked in a breath. Everything seemed to rush at him at once. He had lost consciousness in Frieza's torture room, and now, suddenly, here he was… kissing a beautiful girl?

"My… my brother," he said suddenly, feeling his pain dissipate with every moment. He sat up, and looked at Turles and Kakarot. "My brother. He's in danger," he insisted.

Turles frowned. "Well, if he's your brother, he's probably here. What's his name, we'll find him," he offered, still shocked at how well the little bean worked.

"Prince Vegeta. Please… you have to find Vegeta. Frieza is coming after him. He's been tracking him… through a chip he had implanted in his armor. Please… I have to find him," he insisted.

Kakarot's eyes were wide. Vegeta had a brother? He'd never… "You were the cub! The one… the one he would never talk about!" he exclaimed, causing Tarble to look at him sharply. "You two look alike, too!"

The smaller Saiyan blinked at that, then cocked his head. "You know my brother?" he asked.

Kakarot grinned. "I'm his Royal Guard. He's – wait. Did you say Frieza was tracking him? By his armor?" he asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Yes, that's what I said. We have to warn him," Tarble replied.

"I'll take you to him," Kakarot said. "Can you walk?" he asked.

Tarble stood then, and nodded. "Yes. Your medics are amazing, I feel good as new," he said, in awe.

Kakarot held out his hand to Turles. "Uncle Turles, take these, give them to the injured. Me and… uh…?"

"Prince Tarble," the smaller Saiyan supplied.

"Me and Prince Tarble gotta go find Prince Vegeta," Kakarot finished, depositing the beans into Turles's outstretched hand. As an afterthought, Kakarot glanced at the girl standing beside them as they turned to leave. "Thanks for saving Prince Tarble's life, Tanmen!" he said, smirking at the way she blushed, then ran out of the infirmary. Prince Tarble, startled at his words, turned to give Tanmen a strange look. Then, he smiled at her, and quickly followed Kakarot outside.

Turles watched the entire exchange incredulously, then looked down at his hand. "Okay, Tanmen. Stop blushing and help me hand these out to whoever needs them. I want to keep one to study… these could really come in handy," he said, thrilled at the new discovery.

 **A/N: Okay, there's more coming, but this is getting pretty long, so I decided to post it. Don't worry, your characters will get more parts, and if you didn't see your characters, you will soon, I promise!**


	54. Chapter 55

**A/N: Okay, Guests… I know that there are some readers out there who don't have fanfiction accounts, and that's perfectly fine. However, for the creation of an OC, I need to be able to PM you, otherwise, we're going to be talking about it here, at the beginning of every chapter, and nobody wants that. So… how about, I'll take what you've given me, Guest, but there will be some necessary changes. If that's okay with you, let me know in a review; otherwise, I'll put it off to the side until I hear from you. Fanfiction accounts are free, by the way… just sayin'…**

Once they had passed out the sensu beans to everyone, Duri had turned his attention to others that were affected by more than just physical injuries. Or, at least, he had _tried_ to. The Elvari had little need of mental institutions, like some other races did, but it was his opinion that all of the Saiyan survivors were, to one extent or another, certifiably insane.

It was a good thing _he_ wasn't one…

His current patient had escaped him, and was hiding somewhere in Saiyan Village. At least… he _hoped_ she was still here. He passed one man arguing with another about First Class something or other, another man arguing with a woman about proper cooking technique, a naked little boy running away from a red haired girl, two women ganging up on a man with a mow hawk, who was backing up into a wall, and a girl with a large sword sparring with a white-haired woman in blue pants.

Duri sighed in frustration. His patient had to be _somewhere…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Parsi watched the man with glowing green eyes and pointy ears wander around, looking for her. She hadn't liked him touching her mind. This many people around, it was…

Was _this_ Intri? Were _these_ the people she was supposed to destroy?

She hoped not. The yellow one, the one with power, might come back. And even if he didn't, many of these people seemed stronger than her. Not to mention, it was hard to move here, the very air seemed to press down on her. Even her reddish brown hair stood down, when it usually stood straight up. She had to wrap her tail around her waist to keep it from dragging the ground.

She was afraid. And she didn't _like_ being afraid. She was _Parsi._

"Come to get away from everyone?" a voice said from behind her, and Parsi stood ready to fight, eyeing the boy with the black hair and shiny things on him. He sighed. "Me, too. Don't worry… I won't tell if you don't," he said, and leaned against the balcony, looking down at all the chaos. "That's my father down there, he's upset that we don't have better quarters since we're First Class. I think it's stupid. The first thing someone's gonna do is challenge us for the rank, and I can't even fight. Isn't that pathetic? A Saiyan who barely has the energy to fight?" he asked, despair in his voice.

Parsi frowned, and looked down at the pandemonium. "Is… this… Intri?" she asked. She knew the words to say, the metal ball had told her all the words, but she hadn't used them until now. It really had been too… _loud_ to use them before.

The boy looked at her, mild surprise on his face. "No. I'm told this planet is called Earth. Why… is Intri where you're from?" he asked.

Parsi sighed. "Parsi, wake up. Destroy the people of Intri," she said, shaking her head. "It's never Intri," she sighed again.

The boy blinked in realization. "Oh. You were an infiltrator cub. Father told me about those. That… that's what your pod said, right?" he asked. "You must be Parsi."

Parsi looked at him, then nodded. "Parsi," she confirmed.

The boy gave her a small smile. "I'm Broly," he said, his hand on his chest.

"Broly," Parsi said with a nod. She smiled. "I like your smell," she said. "And you're shiny," she mused, looking him over with interest.

Broly blinked at that. Was… was she…? "I'm a weakling," he said, frowning. "Father keeps telling me that one day, I'll rule everything, but I think he's off his rocker. Some days it's hard to get out of bed in the morn-" he was cut off suddenly by Parsi standing inches away from his face, her body pressed very close to his against the wall.

"Broly smells nice," she whispered huskily.

Broly swallowed hard. He had never met a Saiyan female before today, he had thought he and his father were the last of their race. "Parsi smells nice, too," he said softly. She _did_ … she smelled a little like ozone and dust, but the way she wore it, intoxicated him, and he could think of nothing else.

Parsi smiled, and gently nuzzled his cheek. "Can I keep you?" she whispered, inhaling him, wanting to take in every scent.

Broly had only just started going through the change, and his father would be furious, but he couldn't think about those things right now. The only thing he could think about was this intoxicating female asking to _keep_ him. "Y-yes," he said shakily, his mouth dry.

And, in moments, they were a flurry of hands and instincts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma cursed. She had been working on a regeneration tank for a while now, and even though Turles had gotten his hands on some magic beans that seemed to fix most of the wounded, there were only so many to go around. She wanted to get this thing up and running, so that they wouldn't be in such dire straits next time, but the technology for it just hadn't been invented yet on Earth. "Aargh! Come on, Bulma. You've come up with some of the best inventions on the planet. Surely you can re-create a lousy healing tank!" she chided herself.

"Not if you don't have the right ingredients," a voice said from behind her. Bulma turned to see a man with black hair that stood straight up, but was cut flat on top, wearing a black skin-tight suit, his hands smudged with something Bulma's nose identified as engine grease. Around his waist was a furry brown tail that marked him as a Saiyan. He grinned wryly at her. "Name's Bin, but you can call me Engie, everyone does. You must be one of this Earth Defense Squad I keep hearing about," he said, his eyes on the red sleeve she wore on her right arm, which was _also_ smudged with engine grease.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess so. To tell the truth, I'm more of an inventor than a fighter. I mostly just use it as a way to come up with new ideas. Like this regeneration tank," she said, sighing as she looked at the device she was working on. "I've heard it described almost a thousand times, but I just can't seem to replicate one. Bardock said he was going to bring one back, but then they all got _wished_ back instead of taking their ship, so now, we have even _less_ tech than we started out with! And this… I can aerate the liquid, pump in the air, monitor everything from heart rate to brain wave activity, but… all I got is a coffin filled with water. How do you _heal_ someone by putting them in a water tank?!"

Engie crossed his arms. "You done?" he asked.

Bulma glared at him. "Look, Engie, right? I'm not up for a spar right now, so if you don't mind, I really need to get back to work!" she fumed.

Engie sighed. "Don't take that tone with me, little girl, _I_ ain't lookin' for a mate," he said, startling her. He stepped forward, taking a closer look at what she'd done. "You've got the machine components pretty close, but that panel needs to be protected behind a more insulatory material, or you'll get condensation in the circuitry. Also, your measurements are off by a few zircots, and you need a secondary fuse right next to _this_ circuit panel, or this really _will_ be a coffin filled with water," he said. He then scowled at her. "And, for the record, just because I'm a Saiyan, doesn't mean I've got rocks in my head instead of brains," he told her.

Bulma blinked, her brain switching gears. Suddenly, she broke out into a smile. "You're an engineer!" she said excitedly, and immediately hugged him.

"Eh- I told you-" Engie began, but Bulma had released him, and was shuffling through a sheaf of papers.

"Oh, loosen up, Engie! For your information, _I'm_ not looking for a mate, either, I'm just happy to meet another engineer! Name's Bulma, by the way, Bulma Brief. Okay, now…" she said, finding the one she was looking for. "What were you saying about ingredients?" she asked, giving him her full attention.

It was Engie's turn to blink. "Well… you need the right liquid. The liquid does most of the work, with some stimulation from the machine. It's a nutrient-rich solution of artificial embryotic genetic material," he said.

Bulma's eyes widened. "Oh, god… Gine!" she exclaimed, turning pale. "That's what Dr. Gero was doing, Turles noticed she was low on embryotic fluid, he must have been removing it, to test its healing properties! That _monster_!" she said, scowling. Gine was still in the infirmary. The sensu bean had helped her regain her strength, but her body was suffering from a number of chemical imbalances from Dr. Gero's experiments. Suddenly, Bulma slumped down into a chair, breaking down into tears. Engie was at a loss as the girl sobbed. "I'm… sorry…" she blubbered as she wept. "I… I've gone without… sleep… and… my parents..." she slammed her fist into the table, causing half-finished projects scattered over it to jump. "My parents were the wealthiest family on Earth, my father was the most famous inventor, he changed our very _society_ with his inventions. And now, he's in prison, along with my poor mother, just because my best friend's a _Saiyan_ …" she said, sobbing. She scowled. "It's not right! Kakarot's family has done nothing but help the people of this planet, and what do they do? They hunt them down, they attack peaceful people just for associating with them… they use _my invention_ to find the Dragon Balls, and try to use them to _destroy an entire race!_ I'm _ashamed_ of my people, and all I can do is try to come up with something, _anything,_ to help protect my friends, knowing everything I do puts my parents in more and more danger, and anything I _make_ will just be stolen and used by the bastards responsible!" she yelled, fire in her eyes. Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes. "That's _it_!" she hissed. She cleared off the table with a single sweep of her arm, knocking all her half-finished projects and papers to the floor. "Hand me that box!" she commanded, indicating a box of spare parts on the floor. "We're making something that will actually _help,_ " she said, determined.

Engie blinked again. _Humans are crazy as fuck,_ he thought to himself, then quickly did as he was told. He was certain of one thing only… when it came to pure stubborn force of will, Saiyan females had _nothing_ on Bulma Brief of Earth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twelve was having a rough time. He had been in the middle of trying to detach the Saiyan woman from Dr. Gero's equipment, when she suddenly disappeared, popped right out of existence. It wasn't logical, it made no sense. It _should_ have been a lot harder to accept such a possibility, he _was_ an android, after all. But more and more, Twelve was beginning to think, he was no ordinary android…

Well, the cameras had already seen him trying to help _one_ prisoner. Curious, he went down the hall, looking to see about the other two prisoners.

They were still there, chained to opposite sides of the wall.

"Come _on_ , Mai," the blonde prisoner was saying. "You've got to have _some_ naughty secrets to give up, before we both get ourselves executed. What about when you were with that Pilaf fellow? Did you and he ever…?"

"Ugh. _No_ ," Mai said, rolling her eyes. "It was never anything like that. I followed him because of what I thought he was _capable_ of, what I thought he would…" she sighed. "Never mind. It just wasn't like _that._ Besides… he's three feet tall and blue. It wouldn't have worked."

"Tsk, tsk… I think I know what you are, Mai. You're a s _ubmissive._ You like it when you're all-" Hasky began, but was shushed by Mai.

"Someone's listening," Mai said, turning her focus to the door.

Outside, Twelve realized they knew he was there. It was now or never… Making the decision, he reached out, and placed his palm on the door lock. It opened, and both of the females saw him standing there.

Hasky scowled. "He's a cute one. Such a shame we'll have to kill him," she said, glaring.

Twelve blinked at that. "You think I'm cute?" he asked.

Mai narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here?" she asked, suspiciously.

Twelve grinned. "Well, I actually came to help you escape…" he said.

"Why?" Hasky asked dubiously, suspecting a trap. Twelve looked over his shoulder, and moved quickly, unlocking her restraints.

"Uh… well… I'm not really sure. I just… I have this _feeling,_ you know?" he said. Once Hasky was free, Twelve turned to release Mai's restraints. "We should hurry, though, who knows when-"

Suddenly, they could hear a low rumbling, and Twelve looked up, analyzing the sound. " _Explosions_. Nearby…" he said, frowning as he finished releasing Mai.

"Well, in that case, how about we talk about our feelings later, and get the hell out of here?" Mai suggested wryly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bardock had wanted to go alone to take care of Gero, but Prince Vegeta had told him to grab a team before going, to help keep his head clear. He told him, in front of everyone, under no circumstances to kill _anyone_ who wasn't directly responsible for harming his mate. They would _not_ start a war on their own planet, not again. He had made it perfectly clear that no Saiyan would purge this planet.

Bardock didn't have a problem with the order… he would have insisted on it, had he been in a better frame of mind. But… _Gine…_

It had taken everything he had not to take his anger out on the prince. The prince who, as it turned out, could easily kick his ass for insubordination.

In his fury, Bardock hadn't given any thought at all to his team, just snagged the first five people he saw, Saiyans or not. He at least had the foresight to make sure one of them was Nappa, who seemed more than happy to serve next to Bardock again. The two warriors were soldiers to the core, and had both been surpassed by Bardock's son Kakarot, giving them something in common to complain about. With Nappa, he had grabbed young Zucchi, who Nappa had pretty much taken ownership of, from the looks of things. The boy soaked up everything Nappa said like a sponge. Bardock just hoped he kept his wits about him.

The others, he had picked up in passing. He had seen two females sparring, and told both of them to follow him. He figured, if they were already fighting, they wouldn't be opposed to joining an actual mission. They didn't seem to be opposed. A quick question revealed the female with the white hair, bandaged chest, and blue pants was Meron; the younger white-haired one with the big sword and funny clothes was Orin.

The last one, had come to him. Violet had stopped him, her vest full of capsules, which experience told Bardock were probably full of explosives. She had pretty much announced she was coming with them, and fell in ranks before Bardock could say one way or another. He had shrugged… who knew? They could always use more explosions. And, besides… it was revenge for Gine. It was only fitting that one of her girls be along for the ride.

Once they were ready, they went to the coordinates Vegeta's interrogation of the prisoners had revealed as the location of Dr. Gero's lab. It was hidden within a mountain range, it seemed. The group landed on a mountain, and turned to his team. "Okay. We go in, we find this Dr. Gero, and you let _me_ take care of him. We kill no one else, non-fatal injuries only," he said. He glanced at Violet. "Violet, you've brought charges, I assume. Your job is to distract them. Place the charges in various places on nearby mountains, and set them off at different times; we want them to run _into_ their base, not _out_ of it, so keep it toned down," he told her, scowling.

Violet grimaced. "You're no fun," she said, but her demeanor and body language told Bardock she'd obey. He turned to Nappa.

"Stay with Violet, and if they send out any fliers, pull them out of the sky _without_ killing them. You heard the prince…" Bardock said to him, and the two shared a knowing glance. Being a soldier occasionally meant following orders that didn't make any sense.

Bardock's eyes fell on Zucchi and Orin. "You two will find and monitor all ground exits. If anyone comes out, make absolutely sure they aren't Dr. Gero. Use any force necessary, short of killing them, to find out for sure. I won't have this guy sneak out as one of his subordinates," he said, scowling.

Orin gave a short nod, and Zucchi noticed and followed suit. Bardock returned it, then said, " _Move._ " With that, his team took up their positions. He waited for Violet to start shaking things up, and watched from the sky. Once he started seeing the occasional man disappear into one of the mountains, he flew towards it, and hid in the trees, waiting to see the exact spot where they entered…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Duri retraced his steps. His patient had to be _somewhere._ He came back to the small group he had passed earlier, a man being confronted by two women. Well… a woman and a girl. The girl seemed to be the one with the problem. "Not until you admit it!" she was saying. "You're a Saiyan, or at least you've got Saiyan blood. You wouldn't be here otherwise!" she accused.

The man with the red mow hawk shifted uneasily, holding his hands up placatingly. "Look, ladies… you know, we Delphos like to get around the galaxy. Who knows? Maybe, somewhere down the line, my great-great-great grandmother _may_ have bedded a Saiyan, and maybe I'm the result of that? We don't exactly keep _track_ of these things! Who knows _how_ many species I've got running through my blood?" he said, shrugging.

" _I_ do!" Zuri said, glaring, her arms folded. "While _you_ were unconscious from getting the shit kicked out of you by Dodoria, _I_ was listening to that medic, Turles. According to _him,_ you're three-quarters Saiyan, and _one-quarter_ Delphos! _That_ means, not only was one of your _parents_ a full-blooded Saiyan, the other one had to be _half-Saiyan!_ Which means, you _definitely_ knew you were a Saiyan! You grew up on Vegeta, didn't you?!" she accused triumphantly.

Korn scowled. "Information like that should be _private_ ," he grumbled. He sighed, then, looking at her pleadingly. "Come on, Zuri, it's not like I could go around showing off my tail, and not get slaughtered by any one of Frieza's men looking to earn a bounty!" he said, really wishing he hadn't stuck his neck out for this little pipsqueak.

Zuri raised an eyebrow. "Well, we're on Earth now. Everyone knows you gotta be Saiyan to have gotten wished here. Why hide it now?" she asked suspiciously.

"Erm… excuse me," Duri said, stepping forward. Korn and Zuri turned to look at him. Nutz was looking off somewhere else. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but… did you say, everyone who was wished here had to be a Saiyan?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zuri looked him over, and nodded. "Yup! I heard it from Ruta, the cub who wished us back, she said that the exact words of the guy who tried to kill us was, 'I wish everyone with Saiyan blood was…' and then _she_ said '…right here on Earth!'. Which means that everyone who appeared had to have Saiyan blood. Including Mr. 'I'm no Saiyan, I'm a Delphos, just look at all the _sex_ I'm having!' over here," she said, jerking her thumb towards Korn.

Korn glared at her. "I never said _that,_ " he groused.

Duri frowned at that. "But… that makes no sense. I'm Elvari. There's no way I could have Saiyan blood…" he said, stroking his chin. He was so completely lost in thought, he didn't realize Nutz had come up behind him until the back of his Elvari robes began to rip in half. "HEY!" he shouted, jumping away from her, but not before the back of his outfit was pretty much open for all to see. Desperately he tried to hold it closed.

"I see your spot," the tall woman sing-songed, causing Duri to both blush crimson and scowl in confusion.

"My… my _what_?!" Duri demanded, using all of his meditation techniques to calm himself before he ripped this woman's spinal cord out of her body.

Korn cocked his head, looking the exposed portions of Duri's backside over critically. "Hmm… yeah, okay, I see it. There's a scar back there, where someone cut off your tail. Probably when you were born," he said, then smirked. "Also, you've got a nice ass," he added, winking.

Duri's face turned even more red, as he quickly turned the other direction, placing his exposed back against the wall. "I most certainly do _not!_ " he fumed, having a very hard time keeping control of his anger. "And I'm not interested in any of your advances, either!" he protested.

Korn shrugged. "Who's advancing? I just call it like I see it. Blame the _one-quarter_ Delphos in me," he said, casting a glare at Zuri, who smirked. "Besides, I'm not looking to mate with a _Saiyan_ , anyway. _They_ mate for life. _I_ like to have fun. Notice what I did there, with the pronouns?" he asked, waggling an eyebrow at Zuri.

Zuri sighed in disgust. "You're one of us, and you _know_ it. So are _you_ , Mr. Elf-man," she said, raising an eyebrow at Duri. "Sooner you admit it to yourself, the better," she said.

Duri frowned. "It's _Elvari_ ," he corrected her. He then shot an annoyed glance at Nutz, who was looking away again. "Well, I thank you for the information, however… I would be most appreciative if you could help me find some new clothes? I should think it's the _least_ you could do…" he said.

Nutz glanced at him, and smiled brightly, unnerving Duri. Zuri watched the exchange, and sighed. "Come on, Nutz… let's go find the nice man something to replace that stupid looking robe…" she said, and Nutz followed her away, leaving Duri standing there, against the wall, next to Korn.

"So…" Korn began, and turned to the Elvari, eyebrow raised. "The _Elvari_ don't mate for life, do they?" he asked, smirking.

Duri groaned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot and Prince Tarble arrived at the room just as Prince Vegeta was leaving it. Kakarot could tell by the smell that the prisoners had outlived their usefulness. Vegeta gave Kakarot a look, not a dare, so much as one of curiosity, to see if the guard would raise a fuss about the fact that he had just killed the three prisoners. Kakarot didn't seem to have any problem with it, though… probably because those three had come a hair's breadth away from killing his entire family with their wish.

Vegeta's musing ended abruptly when he saw the cub standing beside his guard.

"Brother!" Tarble exclaimed, excitement plainly seen on his face. He grinned openly. "I knew it! I _knew_ you escaped Frieza! Why else would he have tortured me? Ha!" he laughed, relief pouring off of him in waves.

"Frieza… _what?!"_ Vegeta hissed, all thoughts of protocol out the window. His brother… the brother he refused to think about, his entire life, lest Frieza somehow find out about him… Frieza had… " _ **WHAT?!**_ " he demanded, grabbing his brother by the arms and shaking him. " _ **WHAT**_ DID FRIEZA DO?!" he demanded, eyes wide with fury.

Kakarot wasn't sure what to do, but somehow, the frail-looking cub prince knew. Instead of crying out, he brushed his tail against Prince Vegeta's, something that made Kakarot tense at the retaliation he knew would be coming.

None came.

Prince Vegeta stood there, as if frozen, his hands grasping Tarble's arms tightly, his tail loosening to allow Tarble's to coil tightly around it. "I'm okay, Vegeta," Tarble said softly. "I'm safe, thanks to you. I know you kept me safe all those years. That bastard lost, he lost both of us. We're both here, and we're safe," he soothed his older brother.

Vegeta's breath shuddered, and he swallowed hard. "Not… until he's dead," he said, his glare returning, a fury in his eyes that Tarble almost shied away from.

 _Almost_ … but he didn't. That time in Frieza's torture room, taught him one very important lesson.

For some, death was a blessing.

Tarble returned his brother's scowl. "You'll kill him, Vegeta. I _know_ you will," he said, pride shining through his eyes.

Vegeta's eyes searched his for a long moment, then he gave a short nod, and the two stepped away from each other, their tails wrapping around their waists. Vegeta turned to Kakarot, who had been pointedly looking away, to give them some semblance of privacy. "Kakarot, what's the status of the Ox Kingdom?" he asked, changing the subject.

Kakarot cocked his head. "The Red Ribbon Army retreated, and I defeated their champion, some guy named Mercenary Tao," he said, and frowned. "There were a lot of wounded, including the Ox King, but some old friends of mine showed up and gave us these beans that can heal injuries, so I think everyone's okay," he reported. "Well… except Chi-chi. She's mad at me, 'cause I grew up without her or somethin'…" he said glumly.

"Hn. Your mate isn't my concern, Kakarot," Vegeta said, rolling his eyes.

Kakarot raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh? How 'bout your armor, Sire? Frieza put a bug in it, and apparently he's tracking you here as we speak," he said with a scowl.

"WHAT?" Vegeta demanded, receiving another of many shocks he'd received that day.

Prince Tarble spoke. "That's why I wanted to find you, Brother," he said quickly. "Frieza told me, during one of his torture sessions, he said that he was on his way to find you, that you would never find the chip he placed in your…armor…" he said, trailing off as the prince quickly stripped down completely naked. All over his body could be seen the scars that years of battle and torture had left on him, despite the regeneration tanks. He lifted his hand, and fired energy blasts at the armor, destroying it (and part of the wall) completely.

Kakarot sucked in a breath. At Vegeta's scowl, he said, "Raditz ain't gonna be happy, he spent forever workin' on this level."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, and then raised his hand to another part of the wall. "Is that so?" he asked, tauntingly.

"Don't we have more important matters to deal with, Brother?" Prince Tarble asked, not wanting to see more of this beautiful reminder of his home world be ruined out of sheer spite.

Vegeta scowled, then lowered his hand. "Has your father returned?" he asked Kakarot. Kakarot shook his head. Vegeta sighed. "Very well. For right now, see what you can do to get everyone settled. Then, we need to come up with a way to find out everyone's power level without a scouter," he said, disgruntled.

Kakarot smirked at that. "Well, I know you like usin' power levels to figure people out, Sire, but when Earthlings want to find out who's strongest, they just have a Tournament," he said, a glimmer of excitement in his eye.

Vegeta sighed. "No, Kakarot, we're _not_ having a Tournament! I don't need to know who's the strongest, I need to know how strong _everyone_ is. Tomorrow we'll do battle drills. Then, I'd like to pay a visit to this King Furry I've heard so much about. Apparently, he's the humans' leader on this planet. I have a proposition for him…" he said menacingly.

Kakarot scowled, shifting uneasily, but said nothing, waiting to be spoken to. He knew Vegeta knew what he was going to say already. Just like he knew Vegeta knew there was no way in hell he'd let anyone harm the Earth, not even his prince.

Prince Tarble, however, did not know that, and glanced between the two. "Vegeta… you don't plan to destroy this planet's natives, do you?" he asked hesitantly.

Vegeta cast an annoyed glance at his brother, but Tarble did not back down. He sighed. "King Furry will not be harmed," he said, rolling his eyes. "I will accept the life of this Commander Black in exchange for Furry's continued existence, despite the fact that sending those three _idiots_ to destroy our race with a wish was an act of _war_ …" he said, scowling. "The humans are nothing to me, I have nothing against their continued existence on this planet. But I will _not_ permit them to come so close to destroying us again," he said.

Kakarot shrugged. "Sire, the Dragon Balls… the things they made the wish on? Krillin tells me they're gone from existence. Apparently, they were created by the previous Guardian of this planet. After Ruta made her wish, he died, and they disappeared with him," he said.

Vegeta shot a glance at him. "Do you… _trust_ the word of this 'Krillin'?" he asked hesitantly.

Kakarot gave a short nod. "Yes, Sire," he responded confidently.

Vegeta shrugged. "Well, then, that makes _one_ of us. I'm not as trusting as you, Kakarot, and I'm not taking any chances!" he declared. "This King Furry and I will come to an understanding on the matter… or this planet will experience a _change in leadership…"_ he threatened.

Tarble spoke up. "Brother… perhaps you should allow _me_ to meet with this King Furry, as your emissary. With Frieza on his way, you have much more important and _interesting_ things to do than engage in _politics_ …" he suggested. His brother had always had a 'obliterate first, ask questions later' approach, and while him entertaining the idea of allowing the humans to live was clear evidence he had changed somewhat, Tarble knew that old habits died hard. If Vegeta was willing to try peace with the humans, Tarble wished to see it happen successfully.

Vegeta regarded Tarble suspiciously. "You think I'll end up killing them all," he accused, crossing his arms.

Tarble smirked. "Wouldn't you?" he asked, mirroring his brother's posture.

Vegeta gave a rare laugh. "Probably. Fine, Tarble, if you want to go be a diplomat, all the more power to you. _But_ ," he said, scowling as he held up one finger, "this means that _you_ will have to bring me Commander Black's head. I will accept nothing _less_ ," he insisted darkly.

Tarble hesitated for a moment, then scowled. "This Commander Black… he's the reason those three tried to kill us?" he asked.

"Hn. According to those three, this whole thing was Commander Black's idea to begin with, because Kakarot and his mother destroyed the Red Ribbon Army," Vegeta said, nudging his head towards Kakarot.

Kakarot scowled at that. " _We_ didn't destroy it, we _helped_ destroy it!" he protested. "It was my mate, Chi-chi, a _human_ , who led the attack, because the Red Ribbon Army was destroying entire towns and villages to find the Dragon Balls! They completely _destroyed_ the Ox Kingdom, we had to wish it back after the battle! All Mama did was teach the girls how to fight, and I was just added muscle. It was the humans' war, not ours!" he insisted.

Prince Tarble nodded. "Then, perhaps your mate would agree to accompany me? It may be that King Furry will hand over Commander Black voluntarily, _without_ intimidation," he said, shooting Vegeta a sideways glance. Vegeta shrugged.

Kakarot looked thoughtful. "Yeah… I'll bet she'll come. She'll want to see this thing through, and the Ox Kingdom suffered from this latest attack, too. Besides, she's their princess, so I think it's… I don't know… proper or somethin'," he said, throwing his hands up helplessly.

Prince Tarble raised an eyebrow at that, then nodded, glancing at Vegeta. "Brother, do you mind if I borrow your Royal Guard for a moment? This will probably go more smoothly if he introduces us than if I just show up and whisk her away from her kingdom," he said lightly.

Kakarot shifted uneasily. He wasn't so sure about _that_ …

Vegeta ignored him. "Yes, _please do_. Anything to get Kakarot out of my hair! I've had nothing but him for company for a whole cycle, I'd _kill_ for a few minutes alone!" he insisted, his threat laced with mirth.

Kakarot gave a mock-scowl, but couldn't hide his smirk. Inwardly, he shuddered a little, as he realized the joke. Vegeta _had_ been alone, with the prisoners.

And he _had_ killed for it.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said, getting his guard's attention, "I don't have to tell you what would befall you should anything happen to my brother…" he said warningly.

Kakarot needed no threat, and bowed, eyes shining with determination. "I'll protect him like he were _you_ , Sire," he declared.

Vegeta gave a satisfied nod, then turned to Tarble. "Keep him with you until you return," he said. "He's an _idiot_ sometimes, but only when he opens his mouth. The rest of the time, he's the best guard you could have," he said, completely ignoring the look on Kakarot's face at the compliment. "We had been on another planet, far from here, I believe, until earlier today. That means that we have a little time before Frieza gets here. I plan to make the most of it," he said, then walked away, uncaring of the fact that he was completely naked.

But then, he was Saiyan, and the Prince, at that. Why would he care what others thought?

 **A/N: Wow! That was a bit longer than I intended… More is coming, all OC's will get some screen time. And, yay, Kakarot and Chi-chi, forced on a mission together! This has** _ **got**_ **to be interesting…**


	55. Chapter 56

Chu-Lee beamed at the feeling of excitement around her. So many new people, so grateful for life, so ready to fight, so… so much _energy_.

It was like someone turned on a bright light, which lit up the whole world.

She had never needed a stick or a cane to get around, but found herself hard-pressed not to bump into anything, because everything just kept _moving._ She found herself gravitating towards the edges of the crowd. Suddenly, she was affronted by a disgruntled man. "You! Tell me who's in charge here! I want to know what the hell is going on? My son and I are First Class Saiyans, yet they have us sitting in a tiny little hole in the wall, like dung beetles! Tell me who I need to talk to to get some results around here!" he yelled, grabbing her arm.

Chu-Lee raised an eyebrow at that. The blind girl then reached out, her hands like lightning, and suddenly a device that was on his wrist was in her hand. "Wh-wha? What are you… thief! Give that back!" he demanded.

Chu-Lee kept it away from him, moving only slightly every time he went for it, so that no movement was wasted. "This feels like jewelry. How does someone who has so much still crave more so badly?" she asked softly, as she continued to keep it from him.

The man scowled. "Little girl, give that back, or I'll snap your little neck!" he snarled.

Chu-Lee smirked. "You can't catch my hand, how do you think you could catch my neck?" she asked, her arm now free from his grasp. He swung at her furiously, but she was soon behind him, grabbing onto the base of his tail, squeezing it hard. He gasped, his knees crumbling in pain. "All this anger makes you weak, First Class Saiyan. Even a little blind human can get the best of you," she said, then dropped the jeweled bracelet on the ground in front of him. "Go find Snow. She is the one taking care of your type right now. She'll get you set _right_ up," she said sweetly, then released the man's tail and disappeared into the crowd.

Paragus stood back up, whirling around in anger. How… how _dare_ that girl?! As soon as he found her again, he would kill her, for treating him like that. She was dead, it was just a matter of time. Furious, he turned and came up to the next person he saw. "You! Where do I find Snow?" he demanded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snow was running after the little green-tinted cub. _Damn,_ this thing was fast! She had been relegated to cub duty, and, while Ruta was doing a good job of keeping the other three wrangled, the one that had been wished back to Earth was proving to be a handful. He had no parents here, as no one was looking for a lost cub, so there was no one to dominate him and keep him in line. At least, with the other cubs, Snow knew where their parents were if they got out of hand. This one, though…

Suddenly, she heard the little cub cry out, and Snow's eyes widened in alarm. "Cub! Where are you?" she called, hoping he wasn't hurt.

"Looking for this?" a boy close to her age asked. At least… he _seemed_ close to her age, he was a Saiyan. Only, his eyes were completely red, and he wore strange robes, and was holding up a tiny, naked, green-skinned cub by the tail.

Snow frowned. "Yeah… you shouldn't do that, it hurts them… er… _you,"_ she said, realizing belatedly that, as a Saiyan, the boy would know full well what effect his actions were having on the cub.

Maiz shrugged, and held the cub towards her. She took him in her arms, holding him tightly, as Maiz let go. "It hurts at first, but the tail can be trained, if you work at it long enough. Besides… that's why the gods gave us such a weakness… to give our parents a way to reel us in," he said with a smirk. "At least, that's what Saru always says."

Snow gave him a small smile, gazing at him curiously. "Uh… I know you get this a lot, but… your eyes…?" she asked.

Maiz raised an eyebrow at that, then his red eyes widened. "Oh, right! Heh… I forgot all about them. I guess, I've only had Saru for company for so long…" he said. "They're sorta stuck that way. There was an accident when I was a cub, my pod malfunctioned and opened in space, and my body was trying to survive the vacuum. I partially turned Oozaru, but I couldn't complete the transformation, and then I was rescued. As a result, my eyes are stuck in the Oozaru form, but the rest of me is normal," he said, looking her over. "So… you're a human, huh? You got one of those sleeves on. How do you have a green cub?" he asked.

Snow sighed. "I _don't_. He was wished here, with the rest of you," she said, struggling to keep him in her arms.

"Ah. So he's everyone's, then," Maiz said, cocking his head at the cub.

"Everyone's?" Snow asked, confused.

Maiz shrugged. "Yeah. Saiyan law states, if any cub is without his birth parents, he or she belongs to whoever wants to… and _can…_ keep them," he said, looking Snow over. "If you want him, you're gonna have to do better than that to keep him," he said, smirking.

Snow frowned at that. "What do I do?" she asked frantically as the cub began to growl.

"You gotta kick his little ass, that's what," he said, scowling at the cub. "Saiyans only respect strength. You have to show him right away which of you is the strongest. That's the only way he'll listen to you," he explained.

Snow frowned. "Ruta was easier…" she said softly. "But then… I guess, her getting shot kinda mellowed her out a little," she added, sighing.

Maiz nodded. "Yeah, that'll do it," he said. "Saru said I was easy, too, on account of nearly dying in space. Nothing like a near-death experience to make you prioritize," he said wryly. "Look, if you don't think you can handle him, let him loose. Someone around here will take him in. They pretty much have to," he said, shrugging.

"What about you? You were able to catch him. Why don't you take him?" she asked.

Maiz blinked at that. "Huh. I guess I could, now…" he said softly. It was strange. All his life, he'd pretty much known when he was going to die. It took a lot of the guesswork out of planning for the future. Now, suddenly, his options were open, and he had to get used to thinking of the future again. "I could do a _lot_ of things…" he said.

Just as he said that, the cub got loose, and Maiz reached out to grab it. This time, however, the cub bit him, and he cried out, dropping the thing.

Just then, Snow kicked him into wall.

She was horrified. What had she just _done?_ She started to speak, but Maiz put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't show fear, don't apologize. Walk up to him slowly, let him get up. Then, you can be gentle and make sure he's okay," he said softly. He then stepped back, watching Snow carefully.

Swallowing hard, Snow lifted her head, squared her shoulders, and walked towards the dazed cub. She stood there, waiting expectantly, secretly hoping she hadn't hurt the little thing too much.

The little green cub eyed her warily, then slowly began to rise. Once he was on his feet, Snow reached forward, gentle but firm, and picked him up, checking to see if he was injured. He had a bit of a scrape on his bum, but other than that, he seemed okay. She gently stroked his face, his head, his tail. He snuggled against her, then, and gripped her clothes, as if afraid she would put him down, his thumb going into his mouth.

Snow smiled, glancing up at Maiz. "Thank you," she said softly. She remembered seeing Bardock do the same with Ruta a while back, but had never considered doing so herself. Saiyan child-rearing was… _interesting,_ to say the least. "I'm Snow, by the way. What's your name?" she asked.

"Maiz," the boy said, smirking. "You'd make a good mother," he said, watching her.

Snow returned the smirk. "I'm also a good cook. If you want, you can come see the other cubs. I'm watching them for Gine and Launch. I was thinking of making some meat, but I haven't had a chance to hunt anything…" she said, trailing off.

Maiz grinned. "I'll hunt!" he offered, and suddenly he was off.

Snow chuckled lightly, noticing the little green cub was beginning to fall asleep. "Well, little green one, let's get you back with the others, and we'll have some nice raw meat, eh?" she said soothingly, and began to walk back towards her room, aka the _daycare._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside one of the mountain exits (the one Bardock hadn't taken, there seemed to be only two), Orin and Zucchi were doing their best to keep their voices low. "How the hell is a Saiyan afraid of heights, anyway?!" Orin asked, incredulously.

Zucchi frowned. "I just don't like 'em, okay? I was on a planet that was nothin' but trees, and I fell more than my share. Nappa's teachin' me how to fly, though, so it's not like I'm not workin' on it," he grumbled, rubbing his head in annoyance. "What about you? Why'd you bring that thing? You can't really be able to wield a sword like that, can you? It's as big as you are!" he said, looking her over critically.

Just then, the door opened, and two men with green uniforms and red bandanas tied around their sleeves emerged, looking around warily. "I don't know why we get the short straw. You know, I've got training with weapons systems and heavy artillery, and where does he put me? Door duty," one of them said to the other.

The other man was looking around, terrified. "J-just, be quiet, what if there really _is_ something out here?" he asked, his voice high and squeaky with fear.

"Oh, you mean, like a Saiyan?" Orin asked, stepping out of the shadows, pulling out her giant sword. Zucchi snuck behind them, closing the door to the base. The men cried out in terror, backing away from Orin. "So… which one of you is Dr. Gero?" she asked, smirking.

The two men looked at each other, hesitantly, then back at Orin. "N-neither of us," the one who had been complaining earlier said. "Dr. Gero's an old guy, look at us! We're young!" he said.

Orin shared a look with Zucchi. "You know… I really have no idea how humans age. How about you, Zucchi? Know any humans?" she asked.

Zucchi frowned. "No, not really…" he said, looking the men over. "They both look older than us," he said, shrugging.

Orin smirked darkly. "Well, then, how do we know one of you isn't Dr. Gero, looking to escape when our backs are turned?" she asked.

The other man put up both hands, his eyes wide with fear. "We won't escape! We promise!" he insisted, earning a frantic nod from his partner.

Orin glanced at Zucchi. "Are humans known for keeping their word?" she asked him.

Zucchi shrugged. "I don't know. I told you, I don't know any humans," he said.

Orin cocked her head. "Know somethin' that swords are good for, Zucchi?" she asked. Suddenly, with a flash, she brought the great sword down on one of the men's feet, severing the foot completely. The man began to scream, and Orin brought a finger to the blood that now stained the sword, placing the tip of her finger into her mouth to taste. "First blood a sword tastes should mean somethin'. You guys work for the people who tried to kill off our entire race. _That_ means somethin' to me…" she said, narrowing her eyes. She then turned to the other man. "Now… _he_ isn't gonna escape. I need the same kind of assurance from you. _Unless_ you can prove to me you ain't Dr. Gero," she said.

The man looked at his partner, who was still screaming about his severed foot, then at Orin. Suddenly, he bolted, running for the woods.

Zucchi was in front of him in seconds, and suddenly, pain shot through the man's legs, as first one, then the other, was broken so quickly, he couldn't see how the Saiyan did it. He crumbled to the ground, screaming, and Zucchi dragged him back by the back of his uniform. Orin was giving him a look, and he shrugged. "No blood loss," he said, eyebrow raised.

Orin gave him a slow smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nappa watched Violet set up charges, bored out of his mind. "Not sayin' I miss being ruled by Frieza, but all this peace is starting to grate on my nerves," he grumbled, his eyes on the sky. When Violet said nothing, he turned to look at her. "Been meanin' to ask you, why'd you come on this mission? You don't strike me as the _revenge_ type," he said, looking her over.

Violet cast him a brief glance, then shrugged. "Money," she said simply, as she continued setting the charge.

Nappa frowned. "Eh… you know, we're not getting _paid_ for this, right?" he asked, wondering at her answer.

"I will," she said, standing up. "We should move to that location over there," she said, pointing, and got onto her hover bike. She had been working on flying, but wasn't good enough at it to let her life depend on it. Starting it up, she flew off, followed by Nappa, who kept pace easily on his own power.

"How's that? How do you get paid when we don't?" Nappa asked. It wasn't that he was concerned about payment, but she had mentioned it, and now he was curious.

Violet cast him another look. "The Red Ribbon Army stashes lots of valuables in their bases, they don't trust banks. My deal with Gine is, I help take down their bases, I get to help myself to what I find. We haven't been attacking them lately, just defending against them, and I'm ready for another paycheck. So, when I saw Bardock getting ready to go against them, I grabbed my gear," she said, shrugging.

Nappa laughed at that. "A merc! An honest to god merc! Hard to find purity among thieves nowadays, they all have some kind of agenda or whatever. Everyone's got somethin' to fight for. We Saiyans are no different. You sure you're not carrying around any baggage, got anyone on your kill list?" he asked, chuckling.

Violet looked him over. "Only way onto my kill list is to get in between me and my payment. Surprisingly, people usually tend to stay off my kill list, once the first few explosions go off," she said with a warm smile as the charges she had just set went off, shaking the air around them.

This caused Nappa to laugh out loud once more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot and Tarble landed just outside of the Ox King's small castle, and an elderly lady welcomed them inside. "My, Kakarot, is that you? My, how you've grown! Seems like a few months ago you were still a boy," she said, patting his hand gently.

Kakarot shifted on his feet, the old lady seeming much shorter now than she had before. "A few months ago, I _was_ still a boy, Gamma," he said, calling the old maid the name Chi-chi always referred to her as.

The old woman laughed at that, a dry, raspy sound. "Yes, time does seem to fly, doesn't it, Kakarot. I suppose you're here to see your wife… is it time for the two of you to build a castle of your own? Or will you be moving in here?" she asked.

Prince Tarble cast Kakarot a look, and Kakarot blushed. "It's not time for that yet, Gamma… Chi-chi's too young, still. Can we just see her, please?" he asked, embarrassed to be talking about this at all, much less in front of Prince Vegeta's brother.

The old woman chuckled, then led them to a table, where they sat down on the floor. "She'll be here in a moment, and I'll have someone bring you food. I know you have an appetite, little one," she said, and wandered back into the kitchen.

Kakarot glanced at Prince Tarble. "Sorry, Sire, Gamma's a bit odd…" he said, scratching the back of his head.

Tarble laughed. "Not at all, Kakarot. She seems friendly. She seems to care about you a lot," he said softly.

"Everyone in the Ox Kingdom cares for Kakarot," a deep voice said from behind them, and Kakarot's face lit up.

"Ox King!" he exclaimed, getting up to greet the man with a big hug.

The Ox King clapped him on the back, hard, then said, "Wow, Kakarot, you've really grown! You're almost up to my chin!" The two pulled away, laughing.

"Yeah, me and Prince Vegeta were on a planet where 8 years passed by in a few seconds. It feels like time stopped for everyone but me, and now I'm back, and everyone's shorter," he said, scratching the back of his head.

The Ox King chuckled. "Yeah, Chi-chi's not too happy about that," he said.

Kakarot's face fell. "She's still mad?" he asked sadly.

"Oh, don't worry, Kakarot. She'll come around. Now, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" the Ox King said, looking at Prince Tarble, who had been patiently watching the exchange.

Kakarot's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry! Uh, Ox King, this is Prince Tarble, Prince Vegeta's brother," he said, as Tarble stood.

The Ox King smiled, and held out a large hand. Prince Tarble mirrored his action, curiously, and the Ox King gripped his small hand, shaking it up and down. "Nice to meet you, Prince Tarble! Welcome to our kingdom. It isn't much, but it's all we need, and that's enough for us," he said, grinning as he released the prince's hand.

Prince Tarble smiled warmly, flexing his aching hand. "It seems wonderful so far. The people here are very friendly," he said.

As if on cue, people came out with food and began to cover the table with it. The Ox King gestured to the table. "Come on, let's eat, and then you can tell us all about the reason for you visit," he suggested.

The three men made quick work of the feast laid out before them. Prince Tarble was much more polite in his eating habits, but still managed to put down just as much as Kakarot. He had been tortured for quite a while, and didn't remember his last real meal.

"Wow, Ox King, that was amazing!" Kakarot said as the servants began to take away the plates. "It's been so long since I had a home cooked meal!" he said.

"I'm glad you liked it," another voice said from behind them, and Kakarot tensed, turning slowly to see his mate standing there, in her armor and cape, scowling at him.

Kakarot swallowed. "Uh… Hey, Chi-chi," he said, smiling weakly. He turned to Prince Tarble. "Prince Tarble, this is Princess Chi-chi… my mate," he said, shifting uneasily.

Prince Tarble stood, and held out his hand. "Hello, Princess Chi-chi. Thank you for coming to meet us," he said.

Chi-chi took his hand, and Prince Tarble shook it awkwardly, having just learned the gesture. She smiled patiently, and then she sat down next to her father at the table, as Prince Tarble sat back down next to Kakarot.

"Well, I figured it had to be official business, if Goku were here," Chi-chi said, glaring at Goku. "Goodness knows he never shows up unless someone's gonna die if he doesn't."

Kakarot's shoulders sagged, and Prince Tarble's gaze shifted between the two of them. "Actually… the reason I'm here is, I'm told you're the one who led the attack on the Red Ribbon Army," he said.

Chi-chi scowled. "Yes. I did," she said, her fists clenched. Her father laid a large comforting hand on her back, and she took a deep breath. "The Red Ribbon Army slaughtered every man, woman, and child in the Ox Kingdom… including my father. I was the only survivor. Goku's mother, Gine, found me, and started to train me, so I would be strong enough to stand against them. She was already training women to be strong enough to defend the Earth in times of crisis, and she and the others she was training agreed to help me stand against the Red Ribbon Army," she said. Her eyes then met Kakarot's, and she gave him a small smile. "And Goku helped, too," she said, remembering fondly the moments they had shared in Commander Red's office. Kakarot smiled, too.

Prince Tarble was thoughtful for a moment, then spoke up. "I plan to make a visit to King Furry. As you know, his people have made an attempt to eradicate all people with Saiyan blood from existence. It is not our intention to start a war, not when we have our own problems to deal with, but you can imagine this act cannot stand. I wish to negotiate a truce with King Furry, and it would be a lot of help if you could accompany us. They are given to believe that we Saiyans waged war on the human race first, by attacking the Red Ribbon Army. Your testimony would help alleviate that myth," he said.

Chi-chi nodded. "Yes, of course, I can come. Besides, it will give Goku and I the chance to _talk_ ," she said, glaring at her mate once more. Kakarot swallowed hard.

Prince Tarble smiled. "Very well. I would like to get started as soon as possible, before they have time to organize another attack. Is there anything you wish to bring?" he asked, standing. Kakarot followed suit.

Chi-chi stood and, bending over, kissed her father on the cheek. Then she straightened primly, and walked over to a nearby wall. There, hung in reverence, was a battle axe and a sheath. She pulled both off the wall, and strapped the sheath onto her back, then placed the handle of the battle axe inside it. She then turned to the two Saiyans. "Goku," she said, raising an eyebrow at him questioningly. Kakarot scooped her up into his arms, holding her tightly to him. She smiled softly. "We're ready," she said to Prince Tarble. Tarble turned away to hide a grin, then they stepped outside and flew off into the sky.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Duri stood by the wall, waiting. Korn had left a while ago, supposedly to see where Zuri and Nutz had disappeared to, but Duri was convinced he had been abandoned. This was just not his day…

"Are you okay?" a woman's voice said. Duri turned to see a short woman, wearing strange white and red clothes with a dark blue armor piece. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail atop her head, where it spiked up, and her eyes were knowing and serene. She cocked her head at him, raising an eyebrow. "You've been standing here for a while," she said.

Duri frowned. "Well… I can't move from here… my robes…" he said, glancing behind him.

Gula blinked at that. "Just take them off, then," she suggested. At Duri's look, she said, "You wouldn't be the only naked man I've seen today. Under ground they have a hot spring bath, a lot of people have gone down there to bathe, naked as you please," she said, smirking slightly.

Duri scowled. "I do _not_ walk around _naked_ ," he said, having a hard time being patient after the day he'd had.

Gula sighed. "Well, I can try to find something for you to-"

"No! Don't… don't leave me, please…" Duri pleaded, his face turning crimson. "I just… I wish I could just get out of here…" he said dismally.

Gula's expression brightened, and she smiled. "I've got it. Just… here, just hold my hand," she said, holding hers out to him. Swallowing, he took her hand, and Gula closed her eyes, placing the two fingers from her right hand to the middle of her forehead, concentrating.

Suddenly, they were in a remote area, with a lot of trees. Nearby, they could hear screaming, and Gula grimaced. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" she muttered.

"Gula! What are you doing here? I can handle myself, you know!" Orin objected, stepping over yet another soldier with broken legs. So far they totaled five.

Gula looked the suffering men over, scowling. "What's going on?" she asked, almost afraid to.

Orin scowled. "These guys are with the ones who tried to wish us all to death," she explained.

Gula and Duri looked the men over, with different expressions on their faces. Gula suddenly raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Orin. "Can one of these men lend us their clothes for my friend here? He needs something to wear," she said.

Both Orin and Duri grimaced. "Uh… you don't want these, friend. These guys have been pissing themselves the moment they walked out of their little bunker of horrors," Orin said. She looked at Gula. "Don't you know anyone else's energy signature? Just, you know… find a big one, I did that once, that's how I met that giant Yardrat," she said.

Gula scowled. "That's very irresponsible, Orin. Don't make a habit of that," she said, and sighed. "Okay, I know what to do. I'll pop back home real quick, then be back. Anything you want me to tell everyone?" she asked Orin.

Orin shrugged. "Nah. If those xenophobes miss me so bad, they can come visit me," she said, smirking. "Besides… the people here are much more interesting," she said, glancing sideways at Zucchi, who was watching the exchange curiously.

Gula smiled knowingly. "Have fun, then… just not _too much_ ," she said to her young friend. She then took Duri's hand, and pressed two fingers to her forehead again, concentrating.

There was a whole planet _full_ of people she knew…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Doragastu looked out at the chaos brewing from his vantage point just outside the infirmary. He had been told to wait here, to see to the wounds on his back. He barely noticed them. Trouble was bubbling just below the surface, he could feel it. They were all a powder keg, and they were ready to explode any second now…

"Okay, cub, your turn," Turles said, tapping Doragastu on the shoulder, breaking him out of his reverie. He turned his slightly purple eyes to Turles, and the saiyan sighed. "Another moon-wrong, huh? Just come inside, I gotta look you over a moment, then you can go back to drooling on yourself," he said, rolling his eyes.

Doragastu narrowed his eyes at that, but followed the man into the infirmary. "I don't drool," he said, sitting where Turles indicated.

Turles raised an eyebrow at that. "What's your name, cub?" he asked, shining a light into his eyes.

"Doragastu," the cub responded, doing his best to ignore the man's poking and prodding.

"Okay, Doragastu, take off your shirt," he said, looking the cub's back over. "What's going on right now?" he asked as he began to clean the wounds.

Doragastu frowned. "You're putting something cold on my back and asking me pointless questions. I'm not moon-wrong," he said, sighing.

"Hn," was all Turles said, and Doragastu could feel something soft being pressed against his wounds. "How did you get these wounds, Doragastu?" he asked.

Doragastu was silent for a long moment. "I was hiding in a cave, from the servants of the man who killed my parents. I had tracked him to a remote planet, and had been ready to assassinate him, when his seventeen guards all came at me with their energy weapons. I managed to dodge them all, using my superior speed and strength of will, when suddenly, a nearby volcano began to erupt, and-"

"Nevermind, forget I asked!" Turles said, holding his hand to his head. "Extend your tail," he said to the cub. Doragastu seemed hesitant, but Turles said, "I need to make certain you did not injure it, as well. Tail injuries can be debilitating for our kind if left untreated," he said.

Doragastu did as instructed, his expression dark and brooding. Turles looked the tail over, and frowned. "Doragastu… do you know who I am?" he asked, confused.

The cub cast him a sideways glance. "I've heard them call you Turles," he answered.

Turles nodded, frowning, and shined the light back in the boy's eyes. "Were both of your parents Saiyan?" he asked.

Doragastu nodded. "Yes… they were killed during an infestation of Tyrani brain beetles that come out only once every-"

"Yes or no will be fine," Turles said with a sigh. He shook his head. "Your parents… did either of them have purple-tinted eyes, like yours?" he asked, curiously.

Doragastu blinked at him. "Yes," he said simply. At Turles's expectant look, he said, "My mother. She had purple eyes. Eyes that could take you into the farthest depths of-"

"Great," Turles interrupted. "Okay, cub. Sorry. You're not moon-wrong after all," he said, shrugging. "Your tail is the proper length, and you have enough grasp of reality to make logical deductions without help. Your mother must have been moon-wrong, and you inherited some of her traits. Which is why we don't usually _mate_ with moon-wrong Saiyans," he said with a sigh. "You can put your shirt back on. If anyone else asks, and I know Prince Vegeta probably will, just tell them you're _half_ moon-wrong, but I cleared you for battle," he said, rolling his eyes.

Doragastu nodded, and stood after having put on his shirt. "Thank you, medic. I will take your words to heart," he said solemnly, then left the infirmary.

Turles shook his head. "Cub's like a bucket of ice water on the head," he said, and called in his next patient.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paragus was furious. It was bad enough that little blind twerp had sent him to a _little girl_ watching _cubs_. He had almost blasted the lot of them, but he had to be careful. The Prince was powerful, more powerful than he was… but, Paragus doubted he was more powerful than his Broly.

No… Broly was the most powerful being in the universe.

Smirking to himself, he entered the squalor that was his and Broly's chambers, only to find… "GAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Broly and Parsi had been enjoying themselves immensely, not for the first time since they met not long ago, and the entire chamber smelled of their coupling. Paragus, in his rage, grabbed Parsi roughly by the arm, hauling her out of the chamber, completely naked, followed by an equally naked Broly. "You are not _worthy of my son,_ you _filthy little whore!"_ he screamed, tossing her out onto the balcony.

"Father! Let her go!" Broly demanded angrily, his fists clenching. How… how _dare_ his father….

"She's not worthy of you, boy! You're First Class, you're stronger than the fucking Prince! You'll be King someday! How DARE you dirty yourself with such-"

Suddenly, Broly's fist crashed across Paragus's jaw, his eyes flashing green. Paragus's eyes widened in fear as Broly grabbed Paragus by his armor, and threw him down into the arena, causing everyone gathering there to move out of the way. He then flew down as Paragus picked himself up, scowling as his hair flashed blond. "She… is… _MINE!_ " he said, completely transforming.

Prince Vegeta, who had been speaking with Turles about the status of the wounded, watched the transformation with wide eyes. This… this was not like his and Kakarot's transformation. This was something… something… _unhinged…_

"He isn't controlling it… it's controlling _him_ ," Saru said, appearing beside him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, watching as the young man turned on his father.

"B-broly! It's me, your father, Paragus!" the man said, holding his hands up. "Look, fine, you can keep the girl! Just… just calm down…" he said, clasping at the jeweled bracelet he wore. In a panic, he realized that his son was _completely_ naked, including of the special jewelry he had made for him, to dampen his power level.

Broly snarled, and took a step toward him, but a small dark hand appeared on his chest, causing him to stop. He looked down at his mate, who smiled up at him, her reddish-brown hair falling about her shoulders, her dark eyes gazing into his warmly. "Broly… _come_ ," she said calmly, invitingly.

Broly looked deep into her eyes for a long moment, then something Paragus had long though impossible happened.

His hair faded back to black.

As Broly transformed back to normal, Prince Vegeta came to stand behind Paragus. "So… _he's_ going to be King, is he?" he asked, causing Paragus to tense up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bardock and Meron walked through the corridors, looking for anyone who matched the description of this Dr. Gero. What they met, were three people making an escape of their own.

Bardock scowled at the three, finding them to be familiar. The young man, he was the boy Kakarot used to fight, the one who used to be Bulma's mate. The other two were two of Gine's girls, Mai and Hasky. He frowned. "What are you three doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Escaping," Mai said, also frowning. "The explosions… was that you guys?" she asked, all business as usual.

Bardock gave a nod. "Where's Dr. Gero?" he asked.

The one in the middle, the young man, spoke up. "He's in his office," the young man said, frowning. He seemed torn about something, and Bardock wondered what.

"Fine. Show us," he said, and glanced at the two women. "When you leave, tell them I sent you, that you're Gine's. They should see your sleeves and understand, but… they're _new_ ," he said, grimacing slightly.

Mai gave a quick nod and left. Hasky looked Meron over appreciatively, and smiled, then followed Mai out.

Bardock looked back to the young man. "Yamcha, right?" he asked, trying to remember his name.

Twelve frowned at that. "That's what that woman told me, before she disappeared," he said, wondering how this man knew that name.

Bardock scowled. " _What_ woman?" he demanded.

"The woman Dr. Gero was experimenting with. She asked me for help, so I was trying to help her escape, but then she disappeared. Before she did, though… she used that name. Yamcha. Did… did you know me? Before?" he asked, desperate to regain some memory of himself.

Bardock looked the young man over with new eyes. "I'm going to find Dr. Gero, and kill him, for what he did to my mate and unborn cub. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked, getting the feeling that Yamcha wasn't what he appeared to be.

Twelve frowned at that. "I'm programmed to protect Dr. Gero, if he asks me to," he said. Then, he scowled. "But… I was also programmed to follow his orders, and he said to keep the prisoners in their cells. I've disobeyed him twice. Maybe I can do it again?" he said.

"I'm not taking that chance," Bardock said, and looked at Meron. "Watch him," he commanded, and the woman nodded. He turned back to Twelve. "Tell me how to get to Gero's office from here."

Once the young man had told him what he needed to know, Bardock went on alone, until he got to the small office. There was the old man, hunched over a computer screen, a slow smile showing on his face.

In moments, the only thing visible on the computer screen was blood and brain matter.

 **A/N: I know, I know, me with the cliff hangers. I'll try to post one more chapter tomorrow, but after that, things might slow down a bit. Hope you guys enjoy, this was my longest chapter yet!**


	56. Chapter 57

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The building began to shake, and Meron and Twelve glanced at each other, then back in the direction that Bardock went.

Then they were flung backwards, through the wall.

Outside, Orin and Zucchi abandoned their prisoners, and ran inside, to see if they could help. Elsewhere, Violet frowned, as Nappa got a bad feeling, and sped towards the facility.

Then the mountain caved in.

When the dust settled, Zucchi was lifting a heavy chunk of concrete off of Orin, Twelve was hovering in the air, holding Meron close, and there, in the middle of everything, stood an enraged Bardock, his hair glowing yellow, his eyes a burning teal, his fists covered in blood. Dr. Gero's mutilated corpse lay beneath the rubble at his feet, but still, he cried out in fury. No one dared come near him.

None except Nappa.

"Bardock…" the old general said, grimly. Just one word… but both a question, and a reminder.

"I should have been here sooner, Nappa," Bardock said through gritted teeth. "I took them for granted… _again_ … and now…" Suddenly, his hair and eyes returned to normal, and he collapsed to his knees. Then, he did what no one would ever expect.

He cried.

Nappa gave Zucchi a look, and the boy nodded, and gestured to the others. One by one they left, until only Nappa and Bardock were there.

"I… I _saw_ …" Bardock managed, before dissolving into sobs.

Nappa sat beside the man as he wept.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"P-prince Vegeta!" Paragus stuttered, backing away from the prince, towards his son. "I didn't mean that like it sounded… please, you must understand, we thought you were dead, and-"

"And you thought to make your son ruler over what was left of your people," Vegeta sneered, stepping towards him.

Paragus scowled, then. "Yes, Prince Vegeta. _My_ people. Your father betrayed all of us. He betrayed Broly the moment he was born, sentencing him to die, just because his power level was higher than yours! He betrayed our planet, the moment he enslaved us to that monster Frieza. And then… _you_ betrayed us," Paragus said, his eyes narrowed.

" _Father!_ " Broly said, fear gripping his belly. Was his father trying to get himself killed? _Both_ of them killed?

Vegeta held up a hand. "No, I wish to hear this. How did _I_ betray you, Paragus?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Let him make his challenge."

Silence fell among the bystanders. Those who knew anything about Saiyan customs knew that a challenge was the precursor to a fight to the death. And those who didn't, could simply feel the tension in the air.

This was not going to end well.

Paragus narrowed his eyes. "You served Frieza, the monster who destroyed our planet and enslaved our people! Everything you did for him, you did _against us!_ " he spat.

"Father! Stop this now!" Broly said. Paragus spun around to look at him, his eyes pleading.

"Broly… this is your moment. It's time to take what destiny had set aside for you, take your rightful place as-"

" _Enough_!" Broly said, stepping forward. "You've been doing this to me, haven't you? Making me weaker and weaker? While telling me lies about how I would be a king some day? _Why_? Why go through all the trouble of making me feel weak, if you wanted me to betray our prince?!" he demanded.

"To increase your power level," a voice said from nearby. Turles was standing there, turning over one of the pieces of jewelry he had discovered on the ground below the balcony of their quarters. "These are energy dampeners, made to look like jewels. If used over a long enough period of time, with the number of them steadily increasing, your power level would steadily rise to compensate, even with no training at all," he said, frowning. "Of course… without training, you wouldn't be able to control your power once you had access to it…" he added, as he walked toward them. "But then, you didn't need Broly to have control, did you?" he asked, gripping Paragus's arm, and holding up the hand that wore the control device. "As long as _you_ did."

Broly's eyes widened, and Paragus turned to him. "Broly… I did it for you! You must act now, Broly! Before it's too late!" he told him. "I'm your father! You _must_ do as I command!"

Broly was torn, and Vegeta turned to him, looking him over. "No Saiyan is _ever_ a slave, boy. Do what you do to satisfy your _own_ pride. What will it be? Do _you_ wish to challenge me?" he demanded, preparing himself should the boy say yes.

Broly looked at his father, who was glaring at him. It was a look that typically spurred him to do whatever his father wished, but this time, he felt a strange kind of calm. He looked down at the girl in his arms, who smiled up at him. She didn't understand everything that was going on, but the look in her eyes told Broly she would be by his side, no matter what he did.

Gently, he released her, and she stepped back from him, knowing something was going to happen. With purpose, Broly met the eyes of Vegeta, stepped forward…

And knelt.

" _No!"_ he heard his father object, but Broly paid no mind. Vegeta regarded him for a long moment. What would he do? This boy was much more powerful than he was… even more powerful than Kakarot was. But, his experience with Kakarot had taught him many valuable lessons, the first of which was, having strong subjects was not a liability, as long as you commanded their loyalty.

And his father had taught him that, if you did _not_ command their loyalty, then you _deserved_ your fate.

"See my Royal Guard for training when he returns. Power like yours must be controlled, or you become a danger to us all. Understood?" he asked officiously.

Broly glanced up. "Yes, Sire," he said, determined to do well with his training, now that he didn't feel so weak all the time. Vegeta gave a nod and a gesture, and Broly rose, standing off to the side, Parsi at his side. Then, the prince turned to Paragus.

"Your son refuses to be your attack dog, Paragus. If you challenge me, you do it _without_ hiding behind his legs. What will it be? Will you submit? Or will you face the consequences of your _treason_?" Vegeta spat. In the old days, his father would have killed him just for raising his voice at him. But he and his people were already on uneven footing to begin with, not to mention, they were so few in number. He would not kill this man if he could find another way.

Paragus glared at him. "I knelt at your father's feet for years, and in return, he ordered my infant son _murdered_ for being born too strong. I would rather die than kneel at _your_ feet," he spat.

Broly stepped forward. "Please, Prince Vegeta… my father is hurt by old wounds, inflicted by another. He hasn't known your rule long enough to think it would be any different. I… I don't remember the things he's talking about, but if it were _my_ son… Please, don't kill him. There must be another way!" he begged.

Vegeta glared at Paragus. "Broly. As the strongest in your family, you are head of your household. Do you take responsibility for your father's actions from here onward?" he asked.

Broly looked at his father, who was seething. He knew what Vegeta was asking. If he allowed Paragus to live, it would be Broly's responsibility to make sure his father submitted to Vegeta's rule, until such time that Paragus died or became strong enough to take control again of their household. His father had been deceiving him for years, so he would have to sleep with one eye open, every night… and, when his father rebelled, he would have to use his own strength to dominate his father. Their relationship would change, it would be as though Paragus was _his_ son.

His father would be humiliated. But… he would be _alive._

"I will," Broly responded, causing his father to growl.

Paragus turned his glare to Broly. "You _stupid_ , soft-hearted boy! I'd rather _die_ than accept this! Do you think I will allow you to-"

Suddenly, Broly's fist crashed across Paragus's face, knocking him down to the ground. Paragus glared back up at him, pulling himself up, but the moment he did, Broly punched him again, breaking his father's jaw this time. Paragus cried out in pain, blood dripping to the ground, on his knees as he held his jaw.

Broly gave a look to Prince Vegeta. Regardless of how or why, Paragus was kneeling at Vegeta's feet. Vegeta gave Broly a nod, then turned and left.

"Come on, Father," Broly said, taking his father's arm to help him up. When Paragus tried pulling away from him, he tightened his grip. "I think you've done enough for one day. Let's go home," he said, and glanced at Parsi. She nodded, and followed them up to their quarters.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

King Furry sat in his office, surrounded by a tall man with three eyes, a short boy with pale skin, a young woman with curly purple hair, and about ten men wearing red ribbons on their sleeves and tied around their guns. He was sitting in his chair, shaking slightly, though not because of the men surrounding him…

But because of the three figures who, somehow, got past all of their guards and walked right into the most heavily guarded building on the planet.

Two of them were Saiyans, that much could be seen, and the girl wore battle armor, a helmet with ox horns on it, and a red sleeve on her right arm. There was no mistaking her to be none other than the fearsome Princess Chi-chi of the Ox Kingdom.

The shorter of the two Saiyans stepped forward. He wore blue and white battle armor, but it looked as though it had been heavily damaged. His gaze met King Furry's, and he spoke. "King Furry, I presume?" he asked. The men around him tensed, but the blue dog king nodded hesitantly. "I am Prince Tarble, of the Saiyan race. We intercepted three of your men, attempting to use your… what were they called again, Kakarot?" he asked, glancing up at the taller Saiyan.

"Dragon Balls," Kakarot supplied, keeping his eyes on the men guarding King Furry. Particularly one, which seemed to be glaring at him.

"Right. Your men were trying to use these 'Dragon Balls' to wish my entire race dead. Normally, we would not even acknowledge such a thing, except that these 'Dragon Balls' seem to be quite effective, as they were used to bring us all to Earth instead," he said, causing everyone's eyes to widen. "I'm sure you would agree, if another race had nearly destroyed every man, woman, and child of the _human_ race, your response would _not_ be a pleasant one," he said, scowling at King Furry.

King Furry scowled in return. "Well, isn't that what _you_ want?! To kill us all, and take over our planet? Your people started this war, Prince Tarble. We're just acting in self-defense against a stronger opponent!"

"They didn't!" Chi-chi said suddenly, stepping forward. "I am Princess Chi-chi of the Ox Kingdom. The Red Ribbon Army destroyed my entire kingdom, slaughtered every man, woman, and child, just so they could find one of the Dragon Balls! They did the same thing to Jingle Village! Or did they not tell you that?" she said haughtily, scowling at the soldiers. "I led the attack on the Red Ribbon Army, in the defense of the rest of the peaceful towns and villages that were being taken over by Commander Red's forces, and in revenge for my own people and the people of Jingle Village! I happened to meet a Saiyan woman, who took it upon herself to train me, and she and her son helped me against the Red Ribbon Army, but it was _my fight!_ This was not a war between two races, this was a war between an Earth kingdom and its human invaders!" she said. "When we won, I used the Dragon Balls to wish back the Ox Kingdom, and Jingle Village. Our business with the Red Ribbon Army was over. Until they attacked our kingdom _again…_ this time, on orders from _you,_ " she accused, crossing her arms.

King Furry stood, and looked around. "Send me Commander Black," he said, scowling. "We will discover the truth in all of this," he said.

"King Furry… you're not really going to listen to this, are you?" the three-eyed man asked, frowning. "Just look at them! They're dangerous! You can't trust them!"

Prince Tarble raised an eyebrow at that. "Yes. We _are_ dangerous. But only to our _enemies_ ," he said, crossing his arms as well.

Just then, Commander Black came into the office. "You asked to see me, Ki-" he trailed off as he realized who was standing in the office with them.

"Commander Black, did the Red Ribbon Army slaughter the people of the Ox Kingdom and Jingle Village?" King Furry asked, frowning.

Commander Black shifted uneasily. "Well, King Furry… what you have to understand is, they were intentionally-"

"Yes or no!" King Furry demanded.

Commander Black scowled. "It doesn't matter, King Furry. The Ox Kingdom is our enemy, they're harboring aliens who are trying to invade our planet!"

"The Saiyans are our guests, and are welcome within our borders," Chi-chi said. "They aren't invaders, they're refugees. As far as we're concerned, they are citizens of the Ox Kingdom. They own land within our borders, and follow our laws. They've made no move to invade _anything_ , they mostly keep to their little village, leaving only to hunt for food!" she insisted.

Prince Tarble nodded. "In fact, if anything, it has been your own actions that have brought more of us here. It was your men collecting the Dragon Balls to wish us all dead that necessitated the wish that brought us all here instead. There are enough lifeless planets out there, with more favorable conditions for our people, we have no reason to wish to invade your planet."

Kakarot shifted behind him, and Prince Tarble gave him a glance, meeting his eyes. He nodded. Kakarot spoke, scowling. "King Furry… Prince Tarble speaks the truth about most of that, but he just got here, and he don't know the whole story, yet. The truth is… I _was_ sent here to invade you," he said, causing everyone to gaze at him, wide-eyed. "A long time ago, before our planet was destroyed, we used to serve this monster named Frieza. He made us do a lot of bad things. And… we Saiyans like to fight, so we didn't complain too much. We were his soldiers for a long time. He even had us sending cubs out to other planets, so they'd grow up and destroy everyone around us who was weaker than we were. That's how I got here," he said, frowning. "A nice man named Gohan found me, and raised me, and since then, I've sworn to always protect the planet Earth. Earth's Dragon Balls brought my family back to me, a family I would have never known otherwise. We've taken Earth to be our new home, and we promise to protect it, no matter what. Especially now, with Frieza comin' and all…" he trailed off, and stepped back, giving a glance to Prince Tarble.

"Wait… you said this Frieza was coming… do you mean, coming to _Earth?!_ " King Furry demanded.

Prince Tarble nodded. "I'm afraid so. If things had happened differently, we may have been able to lure him to another planet, but as it turns out, he has most certainly tracked us here. We have found and destroyed the tracking device he had planted on my brother, Prince Vegeta. But, this would be the last place he tracked our location, so even if we all leave, Frieza will still come to this planet looking for us. And, if he does not find us… he will likely destroy it, purely out of frustration."

King Furry growled. "And when he arrives? Do you plan to remain? Or will you run away?"

Kakarot scowled at the implied insult, and Prince Tarble stepped forward, his fists clenched. "Don't mistake my gentle nature with that of our people, King Furry. Our people are warriors, we fight any time we are challenged. The very thought of running away is an anathema to us. Not even _I_ will leave a fight unfinished, and my people consider _me_ to be a weakling. I _do,_ however, tend to fight _smart_. I believe that those of us on this planet, Saiyans and Earthlings alike, will have a much better chance against Frieza and his forces, if we work together. We certainly _won't_ stand a chance if we are busy fighting each other when Frieza gets here," he said.

"You're proposing an alliance," King Furry said thoughtfully.

Commander Black scowled. "You're not really considering this, are you, King Furry? Look, this one is their prince, we can hold him hostage, and force them to get off our planet!" he suggested.

Kakarot made to take a step forward, but Prince Tarble lifted a hand, causing him to stop. He did _not_ , however, remain silent. "I said I'd defend this planet, but that doesn't mean I won't defend our prince!" he said, his eyes narrowed at Commander Black.

" _Kakarot,_ " Prince Tarble chided softly, causing the taller Saiyan to take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He cast a glance down at the young prince. "Sorry, Sire," he said softly, willing himself to remain calm as he continued to monitor the room for threats to Prince Tarble's life.

Prince Tarble turned his eyes back to King Furry. "My Royal Guard is one of the strongest of our people. He's not going to let anything happen to me while I'm here. I don't recommend trying him," he said.

" _I'll_ try," a man said, the one with three eyes. He glared at Kakarot. "That's the man who killed Mercenary Tao," he said as he stepped forward.

King Furry scowled. "Enough of this! There's no need for-"

"There is for a warrior!" the man said, glaring. "Mercenary Tao was my master's brother. It is my duty to get revenge for his death!" he said. "I am Tienshinhan, and I challenge you, _Kakarot,_ for my Master's family's honor!"

Kakarot scowled. "Mercenary Tao was attacking the Ox Kingdom! I was defending my mate and her people! I gave him opportunity to leave, he wouldn't take it!" he objected.

"What's wrong, Saiyan? Won't accept a challenge from a human?" Tien taunted, as Kakarot made no move to leave Prince Tarble's side.

"I can't accept your challenge," Kakarot said in response, then turned his gaze to Prince Tarble. "Not without permission," he said, looking slightly hopeful.

"Permission which I do not give," Prince Tarble replied, causing Kakarot's face to fall. "If you wish to challenge him again in the future, feel free to do so. Perhaps my brother might enjoy watching such a one-sided spar. Just now, however, we have much more important things to do," he told Tienshinhan, scowling.

"One-sided?!" Tien exclaimed. "I'll show you how one-sided it would be!" he exclaimed, and threw a punch at Prince Tarble.

It was easily caught by Kakarot, who smirked at the three-eyed human.

" _Kakarot_ ," Prince Tarble said, warningly. When it seemed as though neither man was going to back down, he sighed. " _You_. Tienshinhan," he said, meeting the man's eyes. "I, Prince Tarble, accept your challenge," he said.

Kakarot's eyes widened, and he quickly released Tienshinhan, stepping behind the prince. He growled, and Prince Tarble shot him a glare. "You told my brother you would guard me like you would guard him. Would you interfere in his battles?" he asked rhetorically. Kakarot scowled, but ducked his head slightly, to which Tarble nodded. He then turned to Tienshinhan. "King Furry, let this be a demonstration, not only of the dangers of being our enemy, but on the benefits of having us as allies," he said, keeping his eyes on the three-eyed human the entire time. "Show me what you can do," he told Tien.

The battle was intense. It was controlled. Both fighters seemed to get their share of hits in. And yet…

It ended with Tarble's foot on Tien's neck.

Tienshinhan didn't know what happened. The little guy surprised him with his strength at first, but then it seemed like Tien would have the upper hand, and finally be able to beat the Saiyan.

But then, Tarble actually started to _enjoy_ the fight, and Tien realized he had been fighting, not a battle-hardened alien… but a very strong alien who fought like he was trying to remember how.

And he had said his people considered him to be a weakling…

"I will not kill you, Tienshinhan. You fought bravely for your allies. The Earth needs as many strong fighters like you that it can get, for what is to come. This is no time for petty bickering. Do you submit?" Tarble asked, still not taking the boot from his neck. As he had said before… he fought _smart._

"Tien!" the small, pale boy said, in his high-pitched voice. Tien's eyes shifted to meet his. " _Please_ ," Chioutzu pleaded.

It turned his stomach to do it, but Tien shifted his eyes up to Tarble's. "I _… submit_ ," he said.

Prince Tarble nodded, and removed his booted foot from Tien's neck. Turning to King Furry, trusting Kakarot to watch his back in case Tien tried to attack him again, Tarble said, "We are willing to forget your attack on our lives. We are willing to take up residence on Earth, and protect it from all outside forces, including Frieza. We will even follow whatever terms you set forth, within reason. All we ask is one thing from you, a token of our alliance," he said to the king.

King Furry frowned. "You could take over our planet any time you wanted, couldn't you?" he asked.

"If we wanted to… if we _all_ wanted to, then yes," Prince Tarble said, crossing his arms. "But we _don't_. The only interest we have in your people, is in making them strong enough to be worthy allies in battle. You heard the princess, all of our people have been wished back, and we, in our entirety, take up one small village. There is more than enough room on this planet for both of our people," he said.

"Then… what is this _token_ you want?" King Furry asked, suspiciously.

Prince Tarble turned his eyes to the tall dark skinned man. "You said this was Commander Black?" he asked. King Furry nodded. "We have executed the three men who tried to destroy our race," he said, causing Tienshinhan and Chioutzu to flinch. "But, before they died, they said that this whole plot was this man's idea," he said. "Prince Vegeta, the ruler of our race, demands his head, as payment for the attempt on the lives of what is left of our race."

Commander Black snarled. "I don't have to take any more of this! Men! Open Fire!" he commanded, and despite King Furry's protests, the men began to shoot at the three intruders.

Not one bullet touched them. When the gunfire ceased, Kakarot opened his hands, and slowly bullets spilled onto the floor. It was all he could do to suppress a growl, and Prince Tarble was starting to understand why. These men weren't just firing at _him_ , but also at Kakarot's mate, Chi-chi.

Suddenly, however, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, and took action before Kakarot could do anything. In seconds, he was standing between King Furry… and the end of Commander Black's gun.

Tienshinhan's eyes widened at that. He grabbed Chioutzu, and stepped back. The purple-haired android merely watched, seemingly uninterested. The Red Ribbon soldiers looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"What is your decision, King Furry?" Prince Tarble asked, not taking his eyes off the human with the gun pointed right at him. He could sense Kakarot tensing to move, but knew full well Kakarot had judged his abilities during his fight with Tienshinhan. Stopping one of these slow projectiles was nothing for him, and the Royal Guard was mostly concerned with the insult involved in someone aiming a weapon at the prince, not with any perceived danger.

King Furry glared at Commander Black, then at the Red Ribbon soldiers. "I accept your terms. Commander Black is yours. As is anyone else in this room who stands against you!" he said, as a warning to everyone else. "I hereby accept an alliance with the Saiyans, and if anyone else attacks these emissaries, they do so as an act of treason!" he told them in no uncertain terms.

Immediately, the Red Ribbon soldiers dropped their guns. Tienshinhan and Chioutzu glanced at each other, and nodded, standing behind King Furry. Prince Tarble reached out and grabbed the gun out of his hand, bending the barrel and dropping it to the floor. "Kakarot. Take him," he said.

Kakarot had the man's arms behind his back in seconds. Grimly, he kneed the backs of the man's legs, forcing him to kneel down. Everyone else backed away. Wordlessly, Chi-chi stood to the man's side, scowling, and drew her battle axe. "Commander Black," Prince Tarble said, disliking this part immensely, but knowing there could be no peace with a man like this running around. "You ordered an attack that would have murdered every man, woman, and child of the Saiyan race, as well as ordering attacks on the Ox Kingdom, our allies. Additionally, you tried to assassinate the King of Earth just now, who is also our ally. For crimes against the Saiyan and Human races, I execute you, for the sake of peace," he said. "Do you have any last words?"

Commander Black sneered. " _Peace_. What trash! You filthy aliens, you know _nothing_ about peace!" he ranted.

Prince Tarble glanced at Princess Chi-chi, who seemed not to have any trouble at all with what she was about to do. She watched him, awaiting the signal.

He gave a nod.

Swiftly, the axe came down, and Commander Black's head rolled across the floor, a vacant expression on his face.

 **A/N: Okay, I think I can squeeze out one more chapter this weekend… mostly because I feel it's the continuation of this chapter, but this one was getting a bit long, and I know you guys have been waiting all week. I'll try to work on one or two chapters every weekend, until my schedule changes. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Also… don't worry, Chi-chi and Goku are going to even out in ages, more or less.**

 **And about Goku and Chi-chi… they are both battle-hardened, but they're basically good people. I can tell you one thing… when Gohan comes along, he's going to be raised a bit differently than he would have been... ;)**

 **Also, guys…I'm missing a shout out to two Saiyans OC's I've been keeping to the side for a special occasion, which is coming up (probably next chapter), but I might have forgotten someone. Soooo… if your OC isn't Matou or Chicori (or Toma… I'm getting him next chapter, too…), then please let me know, so I can make sure to add them in!**


	57. Chapter 58

It had been a few weeks since Roak had found himself on this planet called Earth, and he had to say, he was liking it quite a bit. Learning that he wasn't a freak, that there were others like him, was nice… but the greatest part was, how strong they were! No one treated him like less than them because he was blind, either… they expected him to be able to keep up, just as well as anyone else.

With Saiyans, it was either make it, or die trying.

Roak had been taken in by a man by the name of Matou, a big man who loved to cook almost as much as Roak loved to eat! He was teaching Roak how to cook, a skill that Matou explained was more about scent and taste than sight, two senses which Roak possessed with abundance. He was also teaching him how to fight, though he considered it more for Roak's good than something he wanted to do. Matou was tight-lipped about his past, and Roak didn't know him well enough yet to pry. He was grateful for the training, and for having someone to sleep with at night. Sleeping with his own kind awoke something within him, something that made him feel both engaged, and at peace, at the same time.

He felt like he was _home._

Roak grinned as he made his way through the crowded arena. Traders had come from the villages nearby, to sell their wares. Matou had given him some of this planet's currency, though Roak had no idea how he had gotten it, and had told him not to come back until he had a suit of decent clothes that _fit_ him. Roak knew Matou didn't care about that stuff… he just wanted him out of the quarters they shared. Roak had a feeling it had something to do with that woman Chicori. She had a habit of coming by after dinner lately, right around the time that Roak went down to the underground baths, and last night, their quarters had a strange scent when he returned. Today, she had come by earlier, which was why Matou sent him out on this errand for clothes. Roak didn't know much, but he was pretty sure it wouldn't be long before Chicori moved in. Which was completely fine with him… she liked to fight more than Matou did, and she had shown Roak how to hit a target from afar without seeing it.

But… he might be able to hit a target now, and feel and smell his way around, but that still didn't mean he could pick out _clothes_. Coming to a stand where he felt the soft whisp of cloth and the smooth yet firm feel of battle armor, Roak came to a halt. He waited until someone spoke to him. Sure enough, in a few moments, the old man behind the booth began to speak. "Well, is there something I can get for you, little one?" he asked in a friendly tone. Roak could tell he was old by the tone of his voice and the feeling of vulnerability he could sense from him.

Roak frowned. "Yeah, can I please get something… uh… my size?" he asked, awkwardly.

The old man smiled. "Well, sure, I think I can manage that. What color would you like?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Uh… color?" Roak asked. He'd heard the word, but was a little fuzzy on the meaning. He didn't remember the Doctor ever talking about color…

"Well, yes. Red? Blue? Green? White? What color, young man?" the old man asked, a twinge of impatience in his voice.

"Color is kind of like different scents, for the eyes," a soft voice said from beside him, and Roak became aware of a female close to his own height. She was human, he could tell… they smelled different than saiyans.

"Why, hello, there, Chu-Lee," the old man said, smiling. "Are you ready for a new outfit as well?" he asked kindly.

Chu-Lee smiled. "Not quite yet, Mr. Torn. I came here to pick up the red sleeves for the new squad members, and couldn't help but overhear your conversation," she explained.

While the old man hurried about pulling out a box, Chu-Lee turned to the saiyan boy. "I'm Chu-Lee. What's your name?" she asked.

"Roak," the saiyan responded, grinning wryly. "Scents for the eyes, you said, right? Can… can you tell which color would be the right one? Matou told me to find something decent…" he said.

Chu-Lee chuckled at that. "I think you and I have the same problem, Roak," she said. "But… if I had to judge by your aura… I would say, green would be a good color for you," she said, tilting her head to the side.

"My… aura?" Roak asked.

Chu-Lee smiled. "Everyone has an aura about them. I see people's energy, and sometimes, it looks like different colors. That's their aura, the energy that surrounds them. Yours looks green to me," she said.

Roak's eyes widened at that. "Can you show me how to do that, how to see auras?" he asked.

"Well… if you don't know what colors are, I don't think you'll see them the same way I do… but I can show you how to sense people's energy, that's easy," Chu-Lee replied, as Mr. Torn handed her the box full of red sleeves.

"I'll take something green, please," Roak said, grinning. "Something I can fight in!"

Mr. Torn chuckled. "Of course, little one. I wouldn't have come to Saiyan Village with anything you _couldn't_ fight in," he quipped, eliciting a laugh from both children.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gine looked down at the busy arena from her balcony, her mate's arms wrapped tightly around her. Gently, she caressed her swollen belly. She was holding the pregnancy long, and Turles hadn't had to tell her why.

Her body was giving her cub every chance it possibly could… before she died.

She wasn't upset by it, not as much as Bardock was. She had come to accept her fate before she had been rescued. She had been foolishly, thinking she could spring the humans' trap herself, thinking what she faced had been just a few disgruntled humans…

Not the representative forces of their entire species.

When she had awoken, she was so shocked to find so many of her own people there, she had almost fainted. Hearing the story, of how her daughter had saved their race, of how her son had grown so quickly without her getting to see, of how their prince had returned to lead their people against Frieza… it gave her a sense of completion, a sense that she could die with no unfinished business. Her cubs would be taken care of, her family was growing, and her people were going to prosper. All that was left, was to sit back and enjoy it all.

Well… there was _one_ thing she still wanted to see before she died…

Bardock, for once, refused to leave her side, and she didn't have the heart to send him away, even though her pregnancy hormones continued to drive her crazy. None of it seemed to matter… these moments with her mate were precious, and she wouldn't let anything pull them apart, not even biology. And so, the two of them stood together, watching over all they had worked so hard for. Gine sighed contentedly. "Look at them all, Bardock. How did we get so lucky?" she asked softly, with a smile. "Our cubs are strong, our people are thriving, and our enemy will soon be vanquished. What more could we have asked?"

" _I_ can think of more," Bardock replied gruffly, but at his mate's scowl, sighed. "But that does not mean I am not aware of what we have," he relented.

Gine smirked. "We have more than we had the first time around," she said softly, earning a grunt of agreement from her mate. "This time, my mate, I will do my best to find you in the afterlife," she said, as she felt Bardock's tail wrap around hers.

"I won't be far behind you, Gine," he told her, his gruff voice muffled against her spiky black hair. "I have seen what will come. You won't be waiting long."

Gine pulled her mate's arms around her more tightly. Bardock's predictions of the future no longer worried her like they used to. She found it hard to imagine half of the things his last vision had revealed, but she knew better by now than to doubt any of them. But she absolutely refused to be afraid. "We did good, Bardock. We fought with everything we had, and we did good, in the end," she murmured.

Bardock looked out over the village, and smirked. "Yeah… yeah, we did good."

 **A/N: Okay, guys, this was a short chapter. What happened was, I made a reeeeeeally long chapter, but it still didn't cover everything, and got a little confusing about the passage of time. So, I'm splitting it up into these little chapters. More will be up very soon…**


	58. Chapter 59

"That woman is infuriating!" Prince Vegeta growled a few weeks later, as he glared at the doorway from which the blue-haired human had left the mess hall, which he was temporarily using as a meeting hall. He scowled at Raditz. "Remind me again why she's still alive?" Every time he saw Bulma Brief, his blood boiled. She was a sarcastic, snide know-it-all, and seemed to have made disrespect into an art form. He had been told that her parents had died in prison before their release could be arranged, and he was certain that accounted for at least some of her behavior. But, while she was distracted and moody with everyone, she seemed to take special effort to annoy him.

Raditz smirked. There was a time, not long ago, when such a question wouldn't even be asked… his prince would have simply destroyed her for little more than entertainment. So would Raditz have, with permission, which was implied to be granted more often than not. Times had changed, for both of them. "She's Kakarot's best friend. She's also the smartest human on the planet, and probably the main reason any of us are here," he said, as he filled in the finishing touches to his drawing. "How about this, Sire? This way, there's only one main entrance, which is more easily guarded, and your quarters are hidden behind, so no one can disturb you without first getting past the guards in the main hall?" he suggested, pointing to each part of the drawing.

Vegeta frowned, looking at the drawing. "God damn, Raditz, all these years, I had no idea you actually had a skill," he muttered, shaking his head. "Fine. But it better be sturdy, I don't want to have to wait for it to be rebuilt every time there's an attempt on my life," he said, glaring.

Raditz took the off-handed compliment, and shrugged. "Planets aren't sturdy around you, Sire, but I'll see what I can do," he said, rolling up the drawing.

"Now, if only I could figure out this damned thing…" Vegeta grumbled, looking at the radar Bulma had left. She had been explaining it to him, but he had gotten fed up with her, and so she had summarily told him to figure it out his own damned self, and left the room. Ironic, that everyone else in this place catered to his whim, except the one female who seemed to have any sense at all…

Raditz glanced at the radar, and hid his smirk. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. "What?!" he demanded.

"Nothing, Sire… it's just… if you want to understand human females, you should go ask one. Or my mother. She's spent enough time with them," Raditz said, then instantly regretted it. He swallowed, the pain of what Turles had told their family about his mother's condition coming back up to haunt him.

Prince Vegeta could sense the change in Raditz's demeanor. He knew all too well what had happened… he had given his Royal Guard time away from his duties, to spend this time with his family. Kakarot, like Raditz, preferred to stay busy, but time was precious, and Vegeta refused to be the reason his guard lost time with his dying mother. "Go," Vegeta told Raditz, scowling. "Your family should be your priority right now. There will be enough time for this foolishness," he said, dropping the radar on the table with a noisy clunk.

Raditz sighed. "Mother and I have made peace with each other. She's at her wits' end enough as it is, pregnant around so many males. She talked about meeting with you, Sire, to discuss the future of the Earth Defense Squad, though. I think she's afraid you'll disband them, now that there are Saiyan females available to defend the planet," he said.

Prince Vegeta grunted. "I'll come to her," he said, causing Raditz's eyes to widen. "May as well, if I don't get out of here, Tarble will come up with something else that requires my attention, and I'll never get a moment's peace," he muttered as he left.

Raditz watched him go, completely floored. Prince Vegeta, going out of his way for someone else?

Times really had changed…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma was furious. The nerve of that man! She didn't care if he was the Saiyan Prince or the Queen of Earth! He was an asshole, plain and simple!

Admittedly, she wasn't exactly the model of zen-like calm, lately. Her parents had died in prison. Well… more truthfully, they had been murdered in prison, it was too much of a coincidence that they both suffered from heart attacks on the same day. She was filled with fury, a fury that would not go away, no matter who she used as a punching bag. At least, Prince Vegeta was willing to give as good as he got. Everyone else just tended to look at her with sympathy. With pity.

Pity was the last thing she wanted right now.

To top it all off, she had been asked to see to one of Dr. Gero's androids, only to find out…

Only to find out what had happened to Yamcha two years ago.

Two years. Two years ago, she had been hurt, she had hated him, she had fought and swore and fought some more, until he was completely out of her system. And, all that time…

Gero had had him. Who knew how long he had been at Gero's mercy, before he had killed him?

Because, by all human definitions, Yamcha was dead. Gero had kept his body alive, had modified it with machines to continue his heart beat for him, to continue his lungs breathing for him, to cure his body of any kind of diseases it could catch, to heal it from any kind of wound, to intensify the strength of his skeletal structure and musculature. As long as he had access to a power source from time to time, Yamcha's body would continue to live on, stronger than ever, long after everyone else was dead.

But his brain… Dr. Gero had completely removed it.

Inside Yamcha's head, was a computer, a very advanced computer, programmed to think like a human. It even had Yamcha's memory engrams, though they were incomplete, corrupted. After all, Yamcha had been a human being, if the technology existed to completely transfer a human consciousness into a machine brain, Bulma had never heard of it, and Dr. Gero had obviously not invented it yet. All that was left of her ex-boyfriend was a walking corpse powered by a computer brain.

She had almost dismantled that thing then and there.

Engie had held her back, had patched Twelve up, and explained things the best he could, before sending him on his way. Bulma had been… manic. Thankfully, Engie had kept everyone else away from her until she could calm herself down. She felt like she was in a horror movie, one of the ones where the monster eats everyone at the end, and not even the damsel in distress lives through it.

So, she decided she'd be the monster for once.

She stormed into her lab, muttering to herself. Engie, to his credit, barely looked up, used to her moods by now. "Went that well, huh?" he asked her.

Bulma glared. "What the hell is wrong with him? Is it a royalty thing, a saiyan thing, or just men in general? Prince Tarble isn't anything like that!" she griped, causing the grease-covered saiyan to chuckle.

"Prince Tarble isn't anything like anyone," Engie pointed out. "Prince Vegeta is about as amicable as you'd expect a saiyan prince to be. You're just bein' a bitch," he said calmly, going back to tightening the bolt under the console he was working on.

"I'm being a bitch?!" Bulma demanded, glaring.

"Yes," Engie replied, grunting as he pulled himself out from beneath the console. "Don't believe me, ask any of your friends. They'll either tell you the same thing, or they'll be lying," he said, stretching. At her look of seething hatred, he raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you save that energy for Prince Vegeta? I told you… I'm not lookin' for a mate."

Bulma shuddered at the thought. "Engie, you're 50 Earth years old. You're old enough to be my father… maybe even my grandfather! Why do you keep thinking I want to be your anything?"

Engie shrugged. "You keep flirting with me, with all that yelling and glaring and throwing things. Haven't you been around saiyans enough to know flirting when you see it? Besides, 50 for us is like… early thirties is for you humans. I'm just hittin' my stride," he said cockily.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "I'm not flirting with you. I'm fighting with you!" she hissed.

"Love and fighting, it's all the same to us," he said, and smirked. "It's all the same to you, too, I think. That's why you let Prince Vegeta get under your skin," he said, chuckling.

Bulma's face turned completely crimson. "You… just…. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed out in rage, causing Engie to flinch, then snicker. Glaring at him, Bulma turned on her heel and left the lab.

 **A/N: Okay, guys, more coming…**


	59. Chapter 60

Snow watched Salada play with Edam (as Maiz had named little green-skinned saiyan cub she'd adopted). Salada had only recently been released by Turles, who had been concerned by the extent of her wounds. The cub had been badly burned, and the sensu bean he had given her hadn't been very effective. There was something off about her, and not just because of the silver eyes or the strange shape of her tail, which reminded Snow of a lion's tail. She was obviously a half-breed, and while that was more normal around here than one would think, she still seemed to give you that feeling, like…

Like she was watching you.

Salada looked to be close to Ruta's age, though it was anyone's guess how old that made her, really. She didn't talk much, only a word or two every now and then. For all the saiyans' talk about how unclaimed cubs were everyone's, it was difficult to find anyone willing to take Salada into their home. Mai, who was quite familiar with the feeling of being unwanted and mistrusted, had approached the girl one evening, met her eyes, and held out her hand. Salada had taken her hand, and since then, everyone considered the strange lion-tailed girl to belong to Mai.

Ruta was the only other person who seemed to want Salada's company, though Bardock had taken Ruta, Baga, and Beet with him on some errand or other sometime last week, leaving Snow with just these two. Salada didn't talk much, but she seemed to have a soft spot for Edam, and had taken to teaching the little cub some kind of puzzle game. It looked tricky, and certainly beyond anything the human teenager could figure out, but Edam seemed to pick it up rather well. Snow smiled as she watched the two play.

"You're really good with kids," Chao said, sitting next to her as Snow. Snow smiled over at the girl, who had come a long way from the broken soul they'd rescued from Terror and Plague.

"I think, when I'm older, I want to have a lot of kids. I enjoy this more than fighting," Snow admitted, smiling warmly.

Chao rolled her eyes. She didn't think she would ever want to be romantic with anyone, not after what had happened with Terror and Plague. But she wouldn't begrudge her friend her happiness. "A lot of kids? Don't you mean, a lot of cubs? They'll be half-saiyan, after all…" she said, smiling mischievously.

Snow raised an eyebrow. "How do you know? I might end up marrying a human," she pointed out.

"Ha! Not unless you want to break Maiz's heart. I think he's hoping you'll choose him," Chao said, her arms crossed.

Snow blushed furiously, and looked away. "You don't know that…" she said softly, embarrassed. "We're too young to be thinking about that stuff, anyway."

Chao frowned. "Too young for humans. But, I think saiyans start thinking about it at about our age," she warned. Then, sighed, leaning back. "I wish Chi-chi was back already. She's been gone for five days now! Did she tell you where she was going?" she asked.

Snow sighed as well. "I think she's training with Bardock and the cubs. I think only Gine knows where, though, and maybe Kakarot, but…" She shrugged. "It's weird asking Kakarot stuff now, he's so old, it's like trying to ask Bardock something. He's never been mean about it or anything, but I keep thinking I'm annoying him if I try to say something. It's just… weird," she said, shaking her head. "I can't imagine how Chi-chi must feel about the whole thing. I mean…"

Chao nodded. "I know. It was already hard enough for them, but at least, before, they were both in the same boat. Now…"

Suddenly, Tanmen appeared behind them, and they ceased their gossip and met her eyes eagerly. She smiled as she came close. "Everything's ready for the party tonight," she whispered conspiratorially. "Matou's working on the feast, Raditz said he's bringing Bardock's stash of Saiyan alcohol, and Orin says her friend Zucchi can play music from their planet! I spoke with the Ox King, and he says Chi-chi promised she'd be back by this evening. He's coming, and says a lot of the traders will want to come, too. Prince Tarble said he can keep Prince Vegeta busy until the Ox King gets here, but he can't promise anything past that," she told them.

Chao grinned. "Zuri said there's supposed to be a dance. It sounds like fun!" she said.

Tanmen raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… Prince Tarble said the same thing… but he also said that the only people who dance are the ones looking for mates," she said mischievously, earning a scowl from her friend.

"I'm gonna kick Zuri's ass!" Chao said furiously. "She said she was going to pick out my outfit and everything!" she said, eliciting laughter from her friends.

"Well, I'm dancing," Tanmen said, and shot Snow a knowing glance. "And I'll bet Snow's gonna dance, too," she predicted.

Snow grimaced. "I don't dance," she said, frowning. "Not that I'm against it or anything, just… I stink at dancing," she said with a shrug. "Do the guys dance?"

"Sometimes," a voice said from behind them, and a saiyan girl about their age, with caramel-colored hair like a lion's mane was standing there, smirking. "Depends on how drunk they are."

Chao scowled at her. "You didn't tell me it was a mating dance!" she chided her new friend.

Zuri grinned brightly. "Come on, Chao! You gotta give these saiyan boys a chance! Future of the species, and all that," she quipped. At Chao's glare, she softened a bit. "You don't have to dance. And no one said that, if you do dance, that you have to take a mate. It's just a way of warning the boys that you're on the prowl," she said, smirking.

"Well, I'm not," Chao responded, earning a shrug from Zuri.

Snow glanced at the young cubs playing. "I think I'll have to sit out the dance, too," she said with a sigh.

Zuri gave her a mischievous glance. "So… you don't care if I make a move on Maiz, then?" she asked, watching the human's face begin to match the color of her hair. "That's the thing about males, Snow. You can't wait for them to come sweep you off your feet… if we did that, we'd never have cubs!" she teased. "If you don't make a move, some other female will. And priest-boy has good bone structure," she said, the tone of her voice hinting it wasn't just his bone structure she found pleasing.

Snow scowled, and punched Zuri in the arm. Giggling, Zuri punched her back, hard, and soon the two were fighting, Snow getting in her share of hits, even though the saiyan was clearly the stronger of the two. Zuri was holding back, but only enough to keep from killing her friend.

And when Snow hit, she hit hard.

"What did I miss?" Maiz asked, having become concerned when he saw Edam getting into a trader's booth unattended, trying to eat a leather belt.

Chao and Tanmen looked at him, then at the two girls, and suddenly broke into a laughing fit. Meanwhile, the two fighters caught sight of Maiz, and Zuri grinned at him wolfishly. "Hi there, Mai-"

A fist crashed across her face, hard, knocking the saiyan down. Snow scowled down at her, then glared at Maiz. Determined, she stormed over to him, grabbed him by the front of his robes, and kissed him passionately.

When she released him, she met his eyes, and blushed, but stood her ground, ignoring the saiyan female behind her, who was getting up, dusting herself off, and trying to hide the pleased look on her face.

Maiz, shocked at the display, took a second to realize what had happened. "You… were fighting over me?" he asked hesitantly.

Snow's heart leapt into her throat, as she suddenly realized how silly she had just been… in front of the cubs, no less! However, before she could open her mouth to apologize, Maiz had captured her lips in another kiss, and immediately Snow melted inside. Salada took Edam's hand, who had gotten loose from an uncaring Maiz, and the other three females shared a look and followed after the cubs, leaving Snow and Maiz alone…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot was sitting at his mother's swollen feet, giving her a foot massage, when Prince Vegeta walked in, startling him. "Sire?" he asked, about to get up, but Vegeta waved him down.

"Stay as you are, Kakarot, I'm here to see Gine, not you," he said, causing the Saiyan woman to sit up straighter, her eyes wide. Before she could get up to greet him properly, he sat down on the other side of the table, making himself comfortable.

"My prince… how can I serve?" the small woman asked, highly embarrassed that she was sitting down, receiving a foot massage, when the Saiyan Prince was in her home.

Vegeta grunted. "You can start by relaxing. If you birth that damned cub of yours in front of me, I'll throw up," he said gruffly. Kakarot smirked, and Gine relaxed visibly, sighing as Kakarot resumed his efforts with her feet. "You created this 'Earth Defense Squad', I'm told," he said conversationally.

Gine nodded. "Yes, Sire. At first, I wanted to make sure there were strong human females around that my sons could take as mates. But then, my sons proved they could attract worthy mates on their own, so I focused on training the ones with potential to protect their planet, the way the females of our race protected ours, before Frieza," she said. "Sire… I request that the Earth Defense Squad remain… and be made to include Saiyan females, as well as Humans. It's their planet, too… they should have a hand in protecting it," she said softly.

Vegeta gave it some thought, scowling, then shrugged. "If the humans wish to protect their planet, it is their right to do so. But, if they are going to be living here, among our people, then they are to be expected to follow our ways. That includes that damned Brief woman," he growled.

Gine smirked at that. At Vegeta's look, she said, "Forgive me, my prince, but I think you misunderstand her. She has no desire to disrespect our ways," she said, earning a scowl of confusion from the prince. "She has a strong will, perhaps the strongest will I've seen in a human. She has been through a lot, she has lost everything she had, and yet, she continues to create new inventions to help us, even though she has no real reason to do so. She doesn't do it out of love or obligation. She does it because, that is who she is. That is the person she's created herself to be. That is how she fights, and she continues to do it, long after she has lost everything, simply because she still can," Gine said, smiling down at her son, who had glanced up at her description of his friend. "Bulma's fighting her own culture, just as much as she fights ours. Her will is indomitable, and will never rest until she finds one equal to her own. I think that is why she goes out of her way to infuriate you, Sire," she said, casting the prince a glance.

Prince Vegeta's eyes widened at the implication. "You mean… she…."

Gine tilted her head. "Her people's ways aren't like ours, Sire. Human females are taught to be pursued, not to pursue. But much of their culture is based on instinct, just like our own. She does some things instinctively, without thinking them through. I can tell you what those instincts are telling her. But, what she chooses to do about them… that is anyone's guess," she said with a shrug.

Prince Vegeta grunted at that, then stood up. "Your Earth Defense Squad will remain, and anyone who joins it will be treated the same as any Saiyan. You have my word on that," he said, meeting the woman's eyes. "Woman… you acted in the preservation of our race, before we even knew there were other survivors. You'll be remembered well," he said gruffly.

Gine smiled, and met her son's eyes. "I know I will," she said softly. Kakarot smiled back.

Vegeta gave a single nod, then left.


	60. Chapter 61

Korn smirked at the spiky-haired fighter circling him. There was a circle of spectators, not an unusual thing in the arena, as Saiyans loved nothing more than to fight, and did it as often as possible. The two men had their shirts off, and both were bleeding in various places, but neither looked angry. On the contrary, they were having the time of their lives.

"Open on your left side," Korn pointed out, smirking, his now visible tail wrapped tightly around his waist for all to see. His opponent, on the other hand, was conspicuously missing his tail, but didn't seem even remotely embarrassed by the fact; and if his physical strength was in question before, it certainly wasn't anymore.

Not that the saiyans were going all out. There was an unspoken rule that Saiyan Village was a work of art, and if anyone destroyed any of it, they would have to answer to its architect. And rumor had it that Raditz was not the person to fuck with.

So, the two saiyans were careful to only attempt to destroy each other, not anything else. Though, by this point, both men were too exhausted to do much damage.

"Yeah? Come and get me, then," Tato retorted, smirking back. "Come on… you know you want a piece of this," he teased as he searched his old friend's stance for an opening. He knew from experience there would be none… after all, Korn had been the one to teach the younger saiyan much of what he knew about fighting. He'd picked up quite a few tricks since the last time he'd seen the smuggler, though, and was determined to find one of them that would let him take the smug asshole down.

Korn chuckled. "Ha! In your dreams," he responded, and suddenly lashed out with his foot, coming within an inch of Tato's face, before the younger saiyan leaned back, then did the unexpected; he opened his mouth wide, and slammed his teeth down on Korn's bare foot, hard.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Korn screamed, as Tato's teeth ripped through flesh, and he flailed, losing his balance. In seconds, he was on the ground, Tato's foot at his neck, Korn's foot still in Tato's mouth.

The crowd around them laughed and cheered. Korn signaled his submission, and Tato released his foot, which was now bleeding, as the crowd dispersed.

"God damn, Tato! What the hell do you call that?!" Korn cursed, as he wrapped his shirt around the bloody foot. It was mostly clean…

Tato spit blood out of his mouth. "Ugh, I call it a mistake," he said, and glared at Korn. "When's the last time you washed your damn feet?!" he demanded

Korn chuckled. "Serves you right," he said, draping his arm over his friend's shoulder. "Come on, let's go see to Turles, maybe we can pry him away from that stupid microscope of his long enough to see the coronation," he said, rolling his eyes.

Tato smirked as he helped Korn get to the infirmary. "I'll tell you what. A thousand credits says I can get him drunk," he said, glancing at his friend slyly. He knew how much Korn loved a good gamble.

Korn scowled. "I'm not falling for that, your credits are about as valuable now as that shit I stepped in earlier before our fight," he said, laughing when Tato turned green and started to spit again. "But, I'll take ten times that in this planet's zenni," he said, doing a calculation in his head.

Tato frowned, then shrugged. "Well, if I win, you owe me a favor," he said, grinning.

Korn was instantly suspicious. "What kind of favor?" he asked warily. He had tricked Tato many times just this way, and knew this had to be some kind of revenge.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Tato asked, raising an eyebrow as they entered the infirmary.

Korn sighed. "Deal," he said, thinking of all he could do with that money. "Not like you're gonna win, anyway," he said. "Hey, Turles!" he yelled, and a grunt could be heard from the back of the infirmary, causing both men to glance at each other knowingly. "Hey, leave that bean alone for a second. This asshole bit me, I need to make sure it ain't infected," he said, earning an eye roll from Tato.

Turles lifted his head up and glared at the two of them, his eyes only briefly glancing at Korn's foot. "He bit your foot?" he asked, blinking. At Tato's snicker, he sighed. "Up on the table, moron. I got real shit to do," he grumbled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Launch grinned at the chaos in the mess hall. Matou and Chicori were arguing again, this time about whether or not garlic could be substituted for some spice or other that Launch couldn't pronounce, and she was stirring a pot. She really hated cooking… well, half the time, anyway, Raditz let her know that her alter ego loved nothing more than to be in the kitchen. Which was how she had gotten roped into this, but when Matou had learned that she was only competent when her hair was blue, he had been careful to put her on menial tasks whenever she happened to sneeze her cooking skills away. Like stirring this pot.

Elsewhere, Nappa was engaged in some kind of Saiyan game with her mate Raditz, where both men clasped each other's hands, and tried to bend the other's hands backwards. It didn't seem that different from games she'd seen her own people play, except that _this_ version seemed to involve loud swearing and jeering on behalf of the onlookers, with the occasional tossing of bones and zenni onto the table between them. When Launch had asked Chicori what the bones were for, she told her that Saiyans were driven strongly by instinct. The smell of food often brought out those killer instincts. There was food cooking, and the spectators threw bones from the meat between the hungry 'fighters' to make them more vicious, to make it a better show. It was a game that was normally played between cubs, but, as she pointed out while giving a sly look to her new mate… men never _stopped_ being cubs.

Hasky seemed to be in heaven. She, Violet, and Mai were teaching Nutz, Zuri, and Doragastu how to play poker. Well, she was _supposed_ to be helping to teach them. She was mostly making eyes at Nutz, who it seemed found her interest quite fascinating. Raditz had explained to Launch that the purple tint to Nutz's and Doragastu's eyes were part of a birth defect, that Saiyans didn't usually start up conversations with them, generally ignoring them. She had told him that was kind of fucked up, but he explained that it was about as polite as Saiyans got. By not engaging them, they kept the moon-wrong from inadvertently making some kind of insult that the normal Saiyan would normally feel the need to kill for. They couldn't help but be insulting, after all… but social pressure was on the Saiyan to defend his pride, even from the ignorant, lest others see them as weak and attack them for it.

Hasky, however, tried to engage her in conversation every chance she got, even going so far as to openly flirt with her. Nutz seemed oblivious, for the most part, but more and more it seemed like the purple-eyed Saiyan was starting to return her interest. Launch had tried to warn Hasky that Saiyans were the monogamous type, and extremely jealous, but Hasky didn't seem to care.

Launch rolled her eyes. Well, she'd learn….

Mai had been quiet after what happened with the botched trap for the Red Ribbon Army. Everyone knew these were Gine's last days because of it, and Launch thought Mai blamed herself. She had spoken with Gine at some length about it when the Saiyan had awoken, and had come to some sort of understanding with her.

Then there was the way Mai had taken in Salada. The little girl got under everyone's skin, even Launch's, but Mai seemed almost _drawn_ to her. That was actually rather typical for Mai, to be drawn to something everyone else feared, but Mai always changed the way she acted to match people's expectations of her in the past… even with Launch sometimes. But with Salada, she seemed to put up no front. She seemed almost _reverent_ of the girl. Which made her… well… almost _cheerful_. Well, cheerful for Mai, anyway. Even now, as she played with the others, she was smiling, and had almost _chuckled_.

She knew she should be happy for her friend, but… it _did_ make her just a tiny bit nervous.

Doragastu could often be seen with Nutz nowadays, as Nutz had pretty much collected the young man into her care, taking one look at him and dragging him off to her quarters, despite his protests. No one had come to his aid, as most of the Saiyans just seemed to assume they were supposed to stay together, since they both had the same defect. Raditz had told Launch that other Saiyans didn't usually mate with 'moon-wrong' Saiyans, so if they mated, they usually just mated with each other. Launch had pointed out that was like racism. Raditz had merely shrugged at that, pointing out that bigotry was hardly the worst of their faults. Nutz seemed to treat Doragastu like her cub, though, not her mate, and Doragastu, being an introspective boy, had accepted his fate and focused on increasing his fighting skills. After all, in Saiyan culture, it didn't matter _what_ you looked like, if you could _fight_ well, you were respected.

Orin, Parsi, Meron, Tanmen, and Chao were busy gossiping… well, at least, Orin, Tanmen, and Chao were, Meron looked bored, and Parsi was… well, she was desperately trying to understand what the girls were saying. Meron caught Launch's gaze, and walked towards her, weaving around people in the mess hall. When she came close enough, she peered into the pot that Launch was stirring. "When's the food gonna be ready?" she asked curiously.

Launch shrugged. "Hell if I know," she muttered, looking into the pot dubiously. She shot Meron a look. "Wanna stand here and stir?" she asked hopefully.

"Don't even think about it!" Chicori shot, having overheard the two. She glared at Launch. "If I gotta put up with the King of Meat over here, then so do you!" she said. "Besides, you _volunteered!_ " she teased.

Launch scowled. "Like _hell_ I did! _She_ volunteered! I don't see why _I_ gotta suffer for it!" she shot back.

"I'll do it," a voice said from nearby, and a young woman walked into the kitchen. Launch looked her over, trying to figure out if she was human or saiyan. She wore red armor and boots that left her arms and legs uncovered, a white cape, somewhat torn, and a helmet with ox horns on it.

Launch's eyes widened. " _Chi-chi?!_ "


	61. Chapter 62

**A/N: Can't pull one over on you guys, can I? ;)**

"Kaka! Mama!" a high-pitched voice said, and Kakarot's eyes widened as he saw three familiar cubs enter the room and run straight towards Gine. The saiyan instantly stopped everything she was doing to fawn over them excitedly, her tail twining around that of each of the cubs' individually as they snuggled and laughed. Ruta looked a little taller, but not by much…but Baga was about her height now, his familiar forward-pointing spikey hair being the only way Kakarot could really recognize him. Beside him stood a boy Kakarot had to guess must be Beet, he stood almost a head taller than the other two, and his soft black hair hung long over his face, obscuring his eyes.

"Look at you all!" Gine gushed, lifting her daughter's chin as she spoke, inspecting her closely. "You're so much older now! And stronger, I can tell!" she said with a smirk.

Ruta smirked back. "I'm stronger than Baga, Mama! And I'm almost as strong as Chi-chi!" she said proudly.

Gine raised an eyebrow at that. "Almost as strong?" she asked. There was no disappointment in her eyes, however, just curiosity.

Ruta's eyes became determined. "For _now_. But, you watch, I'm gonna get stronger than everyone!" she said.

Kakarot cocked his head, and tugged on Ruta's hair, causing her to spin around and punch him. He blocked it readily enough, and grunted. "Not bad," he said, raising an eyebrow. She had really increased her strength. "I take it Father found a place where time goes by quickly, like the planet Prince Vegeta and I found," he said thoughtfully.

"Grandpa didn't find it," Beet said, brushing the long hair out of his face. "He said the Guardians showed it to him."

Gine put her hand to her mouth. "Oh! Beet, look at you, talking and everything! It was only a month ago you were taking your first steps!" she exclaimed, brushing his hair out of his face again. "Oh, you and this human hair of yours, I guess we're going to have to start cutting it, aren't we?" she chided.

"Grandma!" Beet mumbled in embarrassment, and Baga snickered.

"He's _had_ it cut, a bunch of times! It keeps growing back," Baga teased, pulling on it. "Papa said he should just start braidin' it!"

Beet glowered and punched Baga in the arm, causing the full-blooded saiyan to cry out, rubbing the spot. "Keep it up, and I'll cut _your_ hair!" Beet hissed, his eyes narrowed.

Baga merely chuckled, used to such threats from Beet. "Well, if I'm bald, I still won't look like a _girl_ ," he retorted, and suddenly the two were on each other, fighting again, as Gine and Kakarot looked on in amusement.

Kakarot glanced down to Ruta. "Hey, Ruta… you said you were stronger than Baga. Not Beet?" he asked curiously.

Ruta rolled her eyes. "Beet's stronger than _Papa,_ " she said, causing Kakarot's and Gine's eyes to widen.

As if to prove that point, Beet ceased their fight by cracking Baga upside the head with the back of his hand, causing the other cub to fly straight into the wall, causing the whole thing to shudder.

" _Beet!_ What did I tell you about controlling your power?!" a voice said, and soon Bardock was entering the quarters, scowling as his eyes fell on his grandson.

Beet swallowed, lowering his eyes. "Sorry, Grandpa," he said, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I kept it from breakin'…." he said in his defense.

"I started it, Papa," Baga said, pulling himself up, rubbing his head where Beet had hit him gingerly. It was already starting to swell. "It was my fault."

Bardock raised an eyebrow at his son, eyeing the swelling. "I'd knock you upside the head for being stupid, but if I did any more damage, you might slip into a coma," he grunted. Then he turned back to Beet. "Your papa built this place with his bare hands. If you break it, he'll break you, and I'll help," he threatened.

"Yes, sir," Beet replied, and Bardock gave a single nod, dropping the matter. He smirked, eyeing his wife. Gine gave him a sultry smile.

"Why don't we go see Raditz and Launch, I'm sure Beet's excited to see his parents," Kakarot said, knowing where this was going. He shared a look with his father, and smirked, ushering the cubs out of their quarters.

Bardock looked back at Gine, looking her over wolfishly. "I've been in the strangest place, with three cubs and that harpy Kakarot took as a mate, for _five years_ ," he growled.

Gine snickered, looking him over. "Oh? And what are you going to do about that?" she teased, eyebrow raised.

Smirking, Bardock growled, and strode towards her purposefully, scooping her up into his arms. Gine laughed as he lifted her, then gently deposited her on the low bed their family shared. She scooted away from him, her gaze daring him to come after her, and he gripped her ankle, pulling her towards him, despite her half-hearted struggles to get away. Her game made him even more insistent, and soon the sounds of growling, laughing, and blissful moaning could be heard from their quarters.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you _mean_ , he has to take a mate to be coronated?" Prince Tarble asked the Saiyan priest, frowning. They had been at this for days, in preparation to crown Vegeta king of their people, and this had been the first Saru had spoken of it. "The ceremony is set to begin in a few hours, why didn't you mention this from the beginning?" he hissed, lest someone hear him.

Saru shrugged. "It's tradition. There are plenty of unmated saiyan females here, and he's the Prince, about to be made King. I highly doubt there will be a shortage of volunteers for the Melee," he said.

"Melee?" Tarble asked dubiously. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "You mean, the Revelry! I remember one of my father's servants telling me that, before women danced at feasts, they used to fight…" he said, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Saru nodded. "Yes, a Melee. The winner of the Melee is awarded the ability to choose the future king as mate. Generally, the king accepts, for the good of the people, since the strongest saiyan female will breed the strongest heir," he said.

Tarble raised an eyebrow at that. "That's not necessarily true. My mother was considered the strongest female Saiyan, yet neither Vegeta nor I were born the strongest, it turns out. My power level would put me at Third Class, if it weren't for my birthright. And it seems that Paragus's son Broly was born stronger than Vegeta. So, the strongest female doesn't necessarily mean the strongest heir," he said.

Saru grunted at that. "It's the best we have," he said in response. "Besides, it's tradition! And we cannot have the Prince be coronated with no mate, as King he would be too powerful, his position alone would alienate him from any otherwise willing females. History teaches that a King not _already_ mated will _never_ be mated. Not when the act of _choosing_ him as a mate could be considered as an attack on their _king_ ," he pointed out. "That's why we have the _Melee_. So the females can attack _each other_ for his hand."

Tarble sighed. "It won't work. I know my brother. He won't accept the coronation if it means he has to take a mate he doesn't want. And our people _need_ this. It will unite us in a way that nothing else will," he said, frowning. "Saru… you will speak of this to no one, but, I have been approached by Paragus. He has spoken to others as well, I know it. He sows seeds of dissent against my brother. I did not expose him, because I wanted to avoid bloodshed among our own people. Right now, we need to stand together, not to turn on each other. This coronation _must_ take place. Surely we can just allow him to take a mate as any other Saiyan would…" he said.

Saru shook his head adamantly, and was about to speak, when loud voices could be heard from the arena.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Vegeta was yelling, and Bulma could be seen a few feet away from him, glaring at him furiously, her hands balled into fists at her side.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT THE HELL DO I WANT?! I WANT YOU TO FUCKING APOLOGIZE FOR DESTROYING MY RADAR!" Bulma shouted, her face beet red in anger. "I worked HARD on that damn thing, for weeks! It had the most sophisticated piece of software on this whole damn planet, and you just smashed it against the FUCKING wall, because you couldn't figure it out!"

"Well, I ASKED you how the damn thing worked, but you wouldn't stop being a BITCH long enough to SHOW ME!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Because YOU wouldn't stop being an ASSHOLE long enough to LET ME!" Bulma retorted.

"I'm ALWAYS an 'asshole'! Ask anyone! You should have expected that in the first place!" Vegeta snarled, stepping closer to her.

"Yeah? Well, I'M always a BITCH apparently! So DEAL WITH IT!" Bulma shot back. "I'm not making you another damned radar until you APOLOGIZE!" she said, taking a step forward as well.

"You will MAKE me another radar, or I will tear you LIMB FROM LIMB!" Vegeta threatened, his eyes narrowed.

"GO AHEAD! But good luck getting a new radar THEN! Engie might be good, but he's got NOTHING on me as far as brains, and YOU KNOW IT! You want technology that can help you stand against Frieza's forces? You want to know what's coming and when? Then you need ME! Or are you so FUCKING AROGANT that you think you can be EVERYWHERE AT ONCE?!" she yelled.

Tarble could tell Vegeta was holding himself back from harming her with great force of will. "What the hell is WRONG WITH YOU?! Don't you know I could kill you with a wave of my HAND?!" he said incredulously.

Bulma scowled at him. "I'm someone without anything left to FUCKING LOSE, _that's_ what's wrong with me! You want to kill me? GO RIGHT AHEAD! But if you do, then you're a GOD DAMNED IDIOT, and you're not worth my time ANYWAY!" she shouted.

"Worth your _time_?!" Vegeta returned. "I'm trying to SAVE YOUR FUCKING PLANET!"

"You're trying to save YOUR fucking planet!" Bulma shouted, glaring. "Everything _I_ cared about is gone! All I have left is _you,_ and _your people_ , and you won't even let me HELP YOU!" she yelled, and pushed him.

Everything was silent. Tarble was aware that everyone in the village was watching what happened next with baited breath. He caught Kakarot's gaze out of the corner of his eye.

Then, he saw Kakarot smirk and turn away.

Tarble felt a strange sense of calm wash over him, and gave Saru a glance. The priest was still watching the display, certain that there would be bloodshed. But, Tarble knew. He might be Vegeta's brother, but no one knew the Prince like Kakarot did. And Kakarot wasn't worried one bit.

Oblivious to the fact that they had spectators, Vegeta scowled, grabbing Bulma by the arm. "You dare challenge a _Saiyan Prince_?" he hissed in anger.

Bulma sneered at that. "I don't give a FUCK who you are! I'm Bulma Brief, and I demand an APOLOGY!" she yelled, completely ignoring his hand on her arm.

Vegeta matched her sneer. "And if I don't feel giving one?" he taunted haughtily.

Bulma narrowed his eyes. "Then I'll make you!" she hissed, her face mere inches away from the prince's.

Vegeta growled, his eyes narrowed as well, not moving from his spot. "I'd like to see you try," he growled softly, his gaze taunting her.

She reached up and gripped his armor, pulling his lips to hers. Suddenly, there were no spectators, and the two were completely and pointedly ignored, kissing in the middle of the arena. No one wanted to be caught spying on the Prince doing _that_.

Tarble and Saru shared a look. "So… _dancing,_ then?" Saru asked, and Tarble smirked.

"Revelry," Tarble corrected, feeling very smug at the moment. Leave it to his brother to forge his own way ahead, despite everyone else's plans.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot followed Chi-chi outside of the village walls. He wanted to say something, but couldn't think of what to say, and after she had gestured for him to follow her, he had expected she would start yelling at him any moment.

But really, all he could do was take her in.

She was _beautiful_. He had been told that she was training with his father, and hadn't thought much more of it than that Bardock was doing a favor for his mother, who usually trained with her. Five days for training wasn't really that long, usually Bardock would train with him and his brother for months at a time. But then, their mother's time was limited…

Ruta and the cubs had told him that they had gone to a place high in the sky, escorted by his friends Krillin and Upa, the Guardians of the Earth. They had been taken to a strange white room, and Bardock had told them that they would live there and train for five years, but when they returned, only five days would have passed. Kakarot had experience with things like that, so he wasn't that surprised… he was more surprised that such a place existed on Earth. But then… his planet was a wondrous place, if things like the Dragon Balls and sensu beans existed here.

And now…

Suddenly, Chi-chi stopped, and Kakarot swallowed, stopping as well. "Do you remember this place?" she asked softly. Even her voice sounded different, deeper, softer, more…

"Uh… it's the path to your father's castle," Kakarot said, wondering at the question.

Chi-chi looked at him with those deep eyes of hers, making him swallow hard again. "No, Goku… this spot in particular. Do you remember what happened, the last time we were here?" she asked, a spark of impatience in her eyes.

Kakarot tore his eyes from hers, and glanced around him. They were half way between the village that housed the Ox King's castle, and Saiyan Village. He thought back, and suddenly… "Before I left, to train with my father. You came to tell me goodbye," he said, remembering. He smirked. "I was worried when I saw you coming, I thought something bad had happened."

Chi-chi gave him a wry look. "You thought something bad would _have_ to happen, for me to come see you. But that's how _you_ thought. I wanted to come up here all the time, just to be near you. But we couldn't. It… it hurts to know that you only came to me when you thought I was in danger," she said sadly.

Kakarot scowled at that. "You think I didn't want to come see you? It _killed_ me not to see you! That's why our parents wanted us to stay apart! My instincts, _our_ instincts, they would have taken over, and…" He blushed furiously, leaving the thought unfinished.

Chi-chi frowned, and stepped closer to him. "Goku… you grew up without me. I… I thought you were leaving me behind," she said, tears in her eyes.

Kakarot reached out, and pulled her close to him, swallowing hard. Her hair smelled like lavender, and the smell of her filled him completely. "I never left you, Chi-chi," he said lowly, his voice almost a whisper. "Even out there in space, even when things were at their darkest, you were always there with me," he said softly. "Thinking of you here, waiting for me, it's part of what kept me… kept me from doin' things…" he said, clenching his teeth. "Life out there is bad, Chi-chi. I had to do things, bad things, to stay alive, and… and I was still _me,_ cause… cause I knew, you'd _want_ me to be me. You needed me to come back, not as a monster, but… as a good man. The kinda man my Grandpa was. I… I didn't want you to have to be mated to a monster…" he said, holding her shoulders tightly. "I don't know if I succeeded, sometimes… I did stuff I regret, and I would do it again, if it was to save you or Earth or Prince Vegeta. So… so you tell me, Chi-chi. You're human… you can choose someone else, if you wanna. Tell me, and I'll-"

He couldn't finish what he was going to say, because just then, Chi-chi was kissing him, and feelings he'd thought had become dormant with whatever Uncle Turles had done to stop his mating fever resurfaced, and he _ached_ for her…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A horn played a long, low note, and drums could be heard throughout the torchlit arena. Every saiyan man, woman, and child was there, along with an assortment of humans, some wearing long red sleeves on their arms, others wearing clothing more popular among the villages of the Ox Kingdom. They were all standing in the large arena, around a small platform that had been constructed against one of the arena walls, below Vegeta's quarters. On the platform stood Prince Vegeta, Prince Tarble, and Saru. Vegeta was frowning slightly, gazing out at the people who had come, then he glanced at his Royal Guard, who was looking somewhat distracted. He wondered why at first, then noticed him stealing glances at a human female wearing a strange helmet with horns on it, similar to the one the Ox King, who stood next to her, wore. He concluded that the woman must be Kakarot's mate, though he could have sworn Kakarot had mentioned her being younger.

He didn't spend much time thinking about that, however. He had a distraction of his own, in the form of the blue-haired genius wearing the red sleeve, whose arms were now crossed as she stood near Engie, smirking up at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She was probably thinking about how frustrated he was right now. They had been… _interrupted_ earlier, and while he was inclined to continue whether his brother was in the room or not, Bulma had insisted they wait until this surprise coronation was over with, refusing to do anything otherwise.

Some king _he_ would be, if he couldn't even take command of a simple human woman. But then, he suspected there wasn't a being alive who could command _that_ woman. Perhaps _that_ was what Raditz and his mother had been hinting at? Had they put him in her path, to thwart him somehow?

Or, perhaps… to thwart _her_?

Whatever the reasons, he would have to fight hard to be up to the challenge.

Vegeta hadn't been terribly surprised when Tarble had snagged him for the coronation ceremony. Though, he'd thought this would be done after he had defeated Frieza, Vegeta had no doubt he would eventually be made king of his people. It was the only logical step. His brother Tarble would never fight him for the throne, and the only two who could stand a chance against him in a fight, Kakarot and Broly, had both sworn their allegiance to him. Kakarot had reported to him that Broly's training had been rocky at first, as Broly seemed to have repressed memories concerning Kakarot; but, they had channeled that repressed rage into Broly's training, and the boy had learned a great deal of control in a very short time. He had even expressed interest in becoming Prince Tarble's Royal Guard, once he learned to fully control his power.

And so, Vegeta may have had enemies among his people, but if he did, they were few or silent. For the most part, Vegeta knew the Saiyan survivors would follow him. He needed that, he needed to be able to command them, because war was coming. They needed to be ready. Stepping forward, he spoke.

"I am told you want a king," he said to them, his gaze fierce, but steady. "I am Prince Vegeta, son of King Vegeta. Do any rise to challenge me?" he asked, meeting their eyes, one by one. No one moved or spoke, not even Paragus, who looked down and away when Vegeta met his eyes. And when he met Bulma's, she merely smirked, and he could tell that, despite her claims that she could care less who he was, she was rather proud of him at the moment.

He let the moment of silence go on for a long while, then said to them, "I, Prince Vegeta, give myself willingly, to be your king." He then knelt there, before his people.

Saru stepped forward, holding up a necklace. It had a strange pink stone within its center, surrounded by a gray metal disk, engraved to look like a primitive drawing of a sun's rays exploding outward. It was a representation of the power hidden deep within each Saiyan. "My fellow Saiyans," Saru intoned, "Prince Tarble has requested that Prince Vegeta be made king over all of us. Who here agrees?" he asked the crowd.

The thunderous applause, from Saiyans and Humans alike, was deafening. Kakarot could be heard the loudest, though it seemed as though there were others in the arena who were trying to over-shout him. Vegeta allowed himself a smile. He had expected his people to _require_ him to lead them… he hadn't dared to hope that they'd actually _want_ it.

Saru's eyes hardened with determination, and he held the necklace up higher. "Prince Vegeta has given himself to us, to lead us. We accept his service. Let no one stand against our will," he said, as he lowered the necklace over Prince Vegeta's head. "All hail King Vegeta!" he shouted.

"ALL HAIL KING VEGETA! ALL HAIL KING VEGETA!" the chant rumbled through the arena, echoing off the obsidian walls of Saiyan Village, and back to them. It was deafening, like an explosion, and it lasted long after King Vegeta stood, looking out over his people, his people who _wanted_ him to rule them.

The people to whom he now belonged, as their King.

No longer would his actions affect just him. No longer was his will purely his own. Now, his will was _their_ will, his actions were _their_ actions. If he stayed true to the heart of his people, he would rule well. If he strayed too far from it… he would become nothing. _Like his father had._

No. He would not be haunted by the failure of his father. _He_ would succeed.

He was _Vegeta_.

The chanting died down when a drum started to beat. The beat was familiar, and it was joined by another drum, then another. Then a voice, chanting, and then someone's hands clapping, as, one by one, the Saiyan people began to create a new song. The voices were different, but the beat was the same, and Vegeta's blood burned with the memory of the last time he'd heard this song. It had been sung for his father. Now….

Now, this was _his_ song.

Bulma looked around, as did the other humans, amazed at what she was hearing. It was similar to music played in some primitive tribal cultures on Earth, but seemed to have an improvisational quality to it that reminded her of how blues music was created. There was nothing blue about _this_ music, however… this was a call to battle, plain and simple. It even made _her_ feel like getting up and hitting something. On the upbeat, she found herself shouting, "HA!" with some of the other women. She noticed Gine glance at her, then wink as they continued to sing. Bulma smiled, continuing to shout with the other women at the appropriate times, getting into the song.

As the music swelled, she could suddenly hear many voices shout out, "VE!" She smirked. She waited for the right timing in the music, then shouted with the others, "GE!" The music got louder, more insistent, then it seemed like every voice in the arena shouted together, "TA!"

Immediately the song ended.

Laughter could be heard all around them, and the now King Vegeta glanced at her, and smirked. He gestured for her to come up and join him on the platform, and as she did, chairs were set up for them to sit on. Saru gave Bulma a dry glance, but quickly looked away, obviously unwilling to let Vegeta see his displeasure with his choice for a mate. Bulma was… a bit overwhelmed by what had happened herself, though deep down, she had a feeling where this was going. She had been warned by those closest to her, after all. Except for Kakarot, who, predictably, stayed far away from such things.

Well… not _that_ far away. Before she had exploded at Vegeta, she had met Chi-chi, who had explained to her about the Room of Spirit and Time. It was a fascinating concept, and gave Bulma all kinds of ideas for implementation in training and space travel, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. What was important was that her friend seemed to be closer to her age now, and was now old enough to finally be with her husband, the way married women in the _rest_ of the world got to be with _theirs_. Though, from the way they kept looking at each other, that obviously hadn't happened yet…

Bulma glanced at Vegeta, who was looking quite pleased with himself. She leaned towards him, whispering conspiratorially, "I hope we can get your swollen head into the room tonight. Otherwise, we'll have to finish our celebration out _here,_ " she said, the seductive look she was giving him telling the king what she meant by 'celebration'.

"Vulgar woman," Vegeta hissed, his cheeks tinted slightly crimson, but Bulma could tell that she had given him plenty to think about.

She smirked. "Oh, _your Highness…_ you have _no idea…_ " she whispered, pleased at how his cheeks flushed an even deeper crimson.

He shot her a glare which sent chills up her spine, and leaning close enough that his lips grazed her ear, he whispered, "It is _you_ who has no idea." As he pulled away, the look in his eyes caused her to shiver.

Refusing to show weakness, however, she merely raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. She was about to retort, when the smell of food became incredibly strong, and the meat Matou had been roasting all day was brought out. Bulma counted at least five large dinosaurs that had been slaughtered for the feast, and probably some village's entire harvest of rice and vegetables. Food was passed around from one to another, and Bulma noticed that the stronger warriors seemed to receive food first, passing it equally to their families or people they were taking care of. One exception was with Gine… she was not strong by any means, but she was given a large quantity of food, which she passed to the Earth Defense Squad members standing near her, making sure everyone got something to eat before eating her own share, which was quite large by comparison. But then, she was a Saiyan, eating for two, and they were humans, so that made sense. The Ox King was presented with an extremely large portion, and at first he was at a loss as to why, but Chi-chi helped him distribute it to the humans from the local villages who had come to see the coronation.

King Vegeta was handing Bulma a large hunk of roasted meat, and Bulma accepted it, trying not to burn her fingers. It was way too big for her, but it smelled delicious, and she hadn't really been taking care of herself lately. Glancing at Vegeta, who was already eating his portion, she began to eat it hungrily, having become quite the meat-eater ever since she moved to Saiyan Village.

It was _delicious._

People feasted for a long time (Saiyan meals tended to take a while). During the feast, the younger Saiyans were pressed into service going around the crowd with large barrels of some kind of liquid, which they did their best not to slosh. They each had a ladle, which they offered to each Saiyan they came to, and if they wanted, the Saiyan could dip the ladle into the barrel and take a drink. Few opted not to do so. Chao, Tanmen, and Mint (another of Gine's students) were also walking around with large barrels, but they were stopping at all the humans. When Tanmen came to her, Bulma realized why; what Tanmen had was wine, a deep red wine that was native to the Ox Kingdom. Bulma took a drink from the ladle, trying to ignore any thoughts of germs, and smiled when the liquid warmed her insides. Ruta offered a ladle to King Vegeta, but was stopped by Kakarot, who sniffed, then took a small sip from the ladle first, before nodding to the king. Vegeta then drank deeply from the ladle, and then shuddered at the taste. He turned to glare at Kakarot, but soon felt the effects of the alcohol, and grinned instead.

Kakarot smirked, but would take none when his sister offered it. "Father's liquor's strong stuff, Ruta. I need my head clear. Don't give any to Broly, either, and tell everyone else not to serve him any. And don't you cubs be getting' into it, either," he warned her. She gave him a single nod, then grinned and turned to find more takers.

When the feast was done, the drums started up again. Bulma could hear the word 'revelry' pretty often from rushed conversations as preparations were made. People in the area in front of the platform where King Vegeta and Bulma were seated moved out of the way, creating a large space. The beat was different this time, and was accompanied by strange sounds coming from some of the Saiyan females. The sounds sounded more like something you would expect to come from someone's closed bedroom door than actual music, though Bulma had to admit that there were plenty of Earth songs that sounded very similar, only with words. She was halfway tempted to join in the erotic chanting, but had a feeling that would push King Vegeta over the edge. He was already sneaking greedy looks at her, and Bulma knew they wouldn't be attending the celebration for too much longer.

Then, one of the Saiyan girls, Zuri, entered the clearing and began to dance seductively. Bulma had never seen dancing quite like it, and the Saiyan tail, which was so often seen wrapped tightly around their waist, seemed to be an important part of the dance, waving about and providing balance in the most precarious of positions. It was like, watching a gymnast performing belly dancing and martial arts at the same time. Bulma smirked. She considered herself a fairly proficient dancer back in the day, but she just _had_ to learn _those_ moves…

Next was Meron, and the dance took on more of a fighting element, with her speed, agility, and raw power being showcased more than her gracefulness or sexual prowess. Bulma didn't know much about Meron's story, other than that she was one of the surviving Saiyans. But, she had a feeling it must not have been a peaceful existence; she was too wary, too well-guarded, even in social situations. Even her dancing had her glancing around for potential opponents.

Orin's dancing was also much different, she focused on grace and skill, using her large sword as a dancing prop, demonstrating her prowess with the extremely large blade. Bulma was fascinated by how it glinted in the firelight, dazzling the eyes with its every movement. Not once did the girl lose control of the sword, even swinging it around over her head, but the audience had taken an extra step back for her, just in case.

Then, Bulma was surprised by Tanmen entering the clearing. She was dressed in a silky red gauzy dress that opened on the side of each leg, and, while covering everything, it left very little to the imagination. She held a fan in each hand, and performed a dance traditional to her people, smiling at a place near the platform. Bulma glanced over to see that she was looking where Prince Tarble stood, but by the time she'd glanced back, Tanmen had stepped aside, replaced by Mint, another human. Mint, hailing from a small village who worshipped the demon of the volcano on which her unfortunate village had been built (it had erupted, predictably), performed a special dance Bulma had seen her do once, dedicated to the volcano demon. This time, however, she'd left off the demon mask. Without it, the dance _did_ seem rather seductive.

Bulma was very surprised when Chu-Lee danced. She wore an outfit with tiny little bells all over it, so that whenever she moved, she did so with a soft tinkling noise. Bulma wondered about that… the blind girl had proven time and again that she didn't need any help at all telling where people were. Even if she _did_ , Bulma would have thought the answer would have been to have the audience surrounding her hold the bells, not to wear them herself. She must simply be wearing them for aesthetic reasons, Bulma thought.

Of course, Bulma didn't notice Roak listening attentively to Chu-Lee's every movement.

The next was Violet, much to Bulma's surprise. Violet didn't normally engage in things like this. By the slight stagger when she entered the clearing and began to dance, Bulma could tell she was very, very drunk. She laughed as the otherwise stoic and dissociative explosives expert began to cut loose in a dance that was much more common to Bulma's part of the world.

What happened next was even _more_ funny. Apparently, Nappa had _also_ been drinking, quite a bit, actually, and staggered into the clearing, trying to dance. Of course, the only problem was, he _couldn't_ dance, not even a little. People laughed all around the pair, and Violet very drunkenly scolded him for distracting her. Nappa merely responded by performing a number of silly poses, which for some reason had King Vegeta doubling over in laughter. Violet had a similar reaction, giggling (something Bulma had definitely _never_ seen her do), and despite his drunken protests, grabbed him by the tail, and started trying to drag him away. Nappa didn't seem to put up much of a fight, causing the surrounding Saiyans to laugh even harder. King Vegeta nearly had _tears_ in his eyes, he was laughing so hard. All Bulma could get out of him was desperate gasps about something called a 'Ginyu Force', whatever _that_ was.

She figured the Saiyan liquor Bardock had made must have been the _really good shit._

When Violet and Nappa left, Zuri had pushed an unwilling Chao into the clearing, and stood with her arms crossed, daring Chao to step back out of the clearing without dancing. Chao, however, not to be humiliated by the likes of Zuri, began to display the movements taught to them by Gine. Her execution was flawless, and her glare was meaningful. She clearly gave off the impression that she was _not_ a girl to be messed with.

Bulma could see that quite a few of the Saiyan males were smirking. Especially the drunk ones. Bulma was surprised... she had thought Chao had no intentions of _ever_ attracting a male, after what had happened to her. She was inwardly proud. _Good for her_ , she was obviously moving on with her life.

Another surprise came in the form of Mai. Bulma didn't even know Mai _could_ dance, but apparently, the woman had skills no one seemed to know about. Mai's version of dancing, however, was… well, _different_. She danced very low to the ground, so low it made Bulma's leg muscles hurt just watching her, with many kicks and wide gestures and gymnastic somersaults in the air. The dance was rigid and dramatic, and obviously the sort of thing she had learned, probably from whatever people Mai hailed from. It also looked like something that was difficult to get just right, but Mai executed it flawlessly. Amazingly, she did it all while never changing the expressionless look on her face, and Bulma realized where she had seen this style of dance before. If she was right, Mai was from one of the cold, northern territories, probably not far from where Jingle Village was. Their style of dance was similar, rigid and highly choreographed, where the dancers wore the same clothes, and even shared the same facial expressions during the dance. Bulma tried to imagine what this would look like if Mai weren't alone, and smiled. It was likely very impressive.

The next dancer was Hasky. Zuri might have opened up the dancing with seduction, but Hasky was a different animal entirely when it came to erotic dance. She wore a tight-fitting outfit that left nothing to the imagination, and as she danced, she slowly began to take pieces of it off. Her dance even made _Bulma_ blush, and Hasky smirked at her, eliciting a low growl from King Vegeta.

Suddenly, she was joined in the clearing by a certain purple-eyed saiyan female, who gazed at her with a sultry growl of her own. Hasky's smirk grew, directed now at Nutz, who promptly scooped Hasky up and flew off with her, leaving the articles of clothing Hasky had removed during her dance on the ground.

The audience burst out with laughter.

The dancing now over, King Vegeta reached over and grabbed Bulma's wrist. Before she could realize what was happening, she was being dragged behind him, then they were in the air, then they were landing on the balcony of Vegeta's quarters.

Then, after _that,_ she stopped being able to _think_ …

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paragus lay awake, listening to the snores of his son and his son's annoying little mate. He had waited until they'd been asleep for a while before making any kind of move. He had _never_ allowed Broly to sleep next to him, not wanting his son to become too attached to him. It had worked with Paragus and his own father, he knew it would work with Broly. Sleeping together made Saiyans soft, his father had always said so.

Case in point: here he was, snuggled next to his mate, and despite his level of physical strength, Broly had knelt before a _weaker man._ It was… _unnatural._ It was _wrong._ Bardock's son doing so was abhorrent, but what could be expected of moronic, Third-Class clowns? But Broly was _First-Class_! He had every right to stand up for himself, to take his place as ruler of his people, yet he _failed_. Not because he wasn't strong enough on the outside, but because he was _weak within_.

And it was all because of _her._

Violent thoughts went through Paragus's mind, but the older saiyan pushed them aside. What was done was done. Broly could never take another mate, being a saiyan; killing Parsi before she birthed a cub would be the same as destroying his own bloodline. Besides, it would do little to save his people.

No… he had a much _larger_ target tonight.

Silently, Paragus slipped out of their quarters, and waited. The arena was vacant, everyone in Saiyan Village was asleep, and as long as he was silent, he would be free to move about unimpeded. When neither Broly nor Parsi stirred, he silently flew up to the walkway atop the wall, glancing around.

Still empty.

Smirking, Paragus walked along the walkway. Anyone who woke up would think he was just taking a late night stroll. But, he doubted anyone would wake up. Everyone was far too drunk and exhausted from tonight's celebrations to bother with him. That was why tonight was the perfect night, the _only_ night, this could be done.

Stopping at a bench, he bent down and retrieved the sharp blade he had stolen from the kitchens and stashed here. Matou, the _chef_ , had been rumored to have betrayed his team and deserted his mission. Surely such a man's lack of honor would make him a perfect suspect for the crime he was about to commit. Not that the truth wouldn't come out eventually, but it would give Paragus enough time to get away.

At least, until his own son invariably took the throne.

He wouldn't normally resort to such practices, but Paragus was desperate. Besides, _this_ was justice. King Vegeta's father had ordered Paragus's infant son murdered in the same way. It was only right that a knife be used to kill King Vegeta's son.

Arriving at King Vegeta's quarters, Paragus silently lowered himself to the balcony, looking around. Kakarot was nowhere to be seen. Paragus had seen Kakarot disappear earlier, during the dancing, to be with his mate, and was fairly certain he was in the Ox King's castle right about now. A drunken King Vegeta was passed out in bed, his human mate curled up in his arms, the two of them completely naked. This would be too easy. Paragus was almost disappointed, but then, this was how it had to be.

He came close, and lifted the knife above King Vegeta's heart. One swift strike would pave the way for his son's rule, would put right the injustice that the former King Vegeta had committed. Eyes burning with hatred and vindication, Paragus swung the knife down….


	62. Chapter 63

Vegeta was awoken by the sound of gasping and the somewhat familiar feeling of blood dripping onto his face. His eyes widened as they took in the scene before him. Paragus stood there, eyes wide with pain and shock, a large knife in his hand, and a large hand sticking through his chest.

Bulma screamed, pulling the covers over her instinctively, but Vegeta ignored her, his eyes instead going to meet the dark eyes of the man standing behind Paragus. His suspicions confirmed, he stood, gesturing for Bulma to do the same. Bulma, for her part, was already on her way to the other side of the room, pressing her back to the wall, the blanket being the only thing that covered her.

Kakarot pulled his hand back out of Paragus's back, scowling as the body hit the floor, still gasping for air. The Royal Guard picked up the knife with his other hand, both to examine it, and to get it out of Paragus's hand. He then stepped back, as Vegeta stood over the body of his would-be assassin.

"Were you so stupid to think that I would let you live, if I didn't know for certain you could never touch me?" he hissed at the dying man, sneering. "Your plan might have worked on my father, but _he_ is long dead. If you had just accepted that, _you_ might have survived," he spat. Paragus extended a hand towards him, and Vegeta extended his own. However, rather than allow Paragus to touch him, or offer any kind of mercy, he summoned a ball of ki, and soon the only thing left of Paragus was a burn mark on the floor.

He glanced up at Kakarot, who was currently using a towel to wipe the blood off his hand and arm. Kakarot met his gaze, then nodded, taking the knife with him as he left the room.

King Vegeta looked over at Bulma, who was frowning as she watched the two interact. When he looked at her, she spoke. "That wasn't luck, was it? You two planned this out."

Raising an eyebrow, the king shrugged. "No need to plan, when you're ready for anything," he said simply.

Bulma frowned. "So… what, was Kakarot just camped out outside the door or something?" she asked, starting to worry that last night's activities were being listened in on by her old friend.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Vegeta replied, reaching for his body suit and armor. "Kakarot's sleeping habits are none of my concern. He stays close enough to notice when something's awry. He knows where his place is, and as long as he is alive, anything that attacks me goes through _him_ first. That's all I _need_ to know," he said, pulling the body suit over his heavily scarred body.

Bulma frowned, and quickly began putting on her own clothes. Trying to ignore the tremor of fear that shot through her, she said, "I just never thought of Kakarot _doing_ something like that. And you didn't even thank him."

Vegeta gave her a strange look. "Why would I insult him like that?" At her confused glance, he sighed impatiently. "Our ways are beyond your understanding, woman. Just get back to your radar. I need it ready as quickly as possible," he said, pulling his armor over his head and his boots onto his feet.

With those words, the embarrassment, guilt, and fear Bulma had been experiencing upon waking up that morning, were suddenly burned up in the fire of her anger. " _Excuse_ me? You expect me to make _anything_ for you after you insult my _intelligence_?! Who the hell do you think you ARE?!" she demanded.

Vegeta smirked as he pulled on his white gloves. "I'm _King Vegeta_ ," he said smugly, liking how the words sounded on his lips.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "That title might impress your fellow Saiyans, but as you can see, _I_ don't have a tail," she said, pulling her panties on beneath her skirt and slipping on her sandals. She reached for her red sleeve, her eyes never leaving Vegeta. "If you want your precious radar, you're going to ask me _nicely_ ," she told him matter-of-factly. With that, she turned and left, and Vegeta blinked.

"Hn," Vegeta grunted, watching her go with a scowl. If she thought she'd get him to beg like some sniveling human, then she had no idea what she was up against…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Matou," Kakarot said, his expression grim as the saiyan male in the kitchen turned from the dough he was kneading. Matou's eyes travelled to the knife Kakarot held in his hand, and he smirked.

" _There_ it is. Thank you, Kakarot, I've been looking all over for that," he said, reaching for the knife.

Kakarot did not hand it over.

Instinct told Matou there was trouble, and the smile faded from his face as his stance shifted. "What is it?" he asked warily.

Kakarot's eyes were hard, taking in Matou's stance. "Submit to me, Matou. I need to read your mind," he said, warning in his voice.

Matou didn't know Kakarot very well, despite the fact that Kakarot made frequent trips to the mess hall. But Kakarot had seemed pretty cheerful, for a Saiyan. Yet, the look Kakarot gave him now told Matou the Royal Guard meant business.

This was it, he thought. Now the Royal Guard would know that Matou had turned against his own kind. He had always known it would come to this, eventually. At least he knew that Kakarot would give him the chance to fight for his life.

Matou lowered his head and closed his eyes. Inwardly, he lowered his defenses as he felt Kakarot's warm hand firmly press itself to Matou's forehead.

Images sped through his mind, images of the people of the planet he was supposed to purge, of the saiyans Matou had fought and killed to protect them, of his life of solitude and penance he lived as he waited for his punishment. The images changed to the events once they had been wished to Earth, ending with the festivities last night, and… _Chicori_ , in all her glory.

The guard's hand left Matou's head, and the red-haired saiyan dared a look at him.

Kakarot looked _relieved_. "I'm sorry about that, Matou. I had to know for sure. Here's your knife back," he said, holding the cooking implement out to him, handle first.

At a loss for words, Matou took the blade from him, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. As Kakarot turned to walk away, he paused, and looked over his shoulder. "Just so you know… I failed _my_ mission, too. I was supposed to purge _this_ planet. Instead, I made it my home. Even if there weren't so few of us, I doubt King Vegeta would be that upset over you disobeying orders given to you by someone other than him, just to please that asshole Frieza. Not when there's _real_ opponents out there to face," he said, smirking. With that, he left.

Matou mulled over his words, then slowly smiled. "You're a good man, Kakarot," he said to the empty doorway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You did _WHAT_?!" Broly demanded, everything in the room shaking as he desperately tried to hold onto his power. Parsi reached out for his arm, but he brushed her aside.

Kakarot's eyes hardened. "He left me no choice. He attacked the _king_ ," he said, his voice like steel. "I am his Guard. I will _always_ protect him, no matter _who_ attacks," he said.

Broly's fists and teeth were clenched, and his eyes flashed teal, as he hissed out, "He was my _father!_ He was _my responsibility!_ You spilled my _family's blood,_ Kakarot!"

Kakarot's eyes were hard, but not unsympathetic. "You can't challenge me, Broly," he warned. "I acted in service to the king, an attack on me is an attack on _him_. I _know_ you're angry, and I _will_ spar with you, but not like _this_. You _have_ to calm down, and make peace with King Vegeta first," he said, scowling.

Broly was confused for a moment. "Make peace? What _… I_ didn't do anything! YOU did!" he objected, seething.

Kakarot hated this, but knew better than to show weakness now. "You said it yourself. Paragus was _your_ responsibility! And you allowed him to sneak out of your quarters, with a _knife_ , and try to assassinate King Vegeta," he said, taking a step forward. "Broly, I know it wasn't your fault, and so will King Vegeta. But _not_ if you attack me out of retaliation for saving the king's life!" he insisted, hoping against hope that Broly would see sense.

Broly snarled at that, and suddenly his power began to slip, and he transformed into a Super Saiyan. He took a step forward, and just as Kakarot prepared himself for a battle against the overpowered younger man, Broly cried out, "VEGETA!" With that, he grabbed Kakarot by the hair, and dragged him out of his quarters, flying down to the arena, where people who were starting to awaken from the noise backed away to avoid them. Broly released Kakarot just as King Vegeta emerged, scowling at the Super Saiyan.

"What is the meaning of this?!" King Vegeta demanded, noticing that his brother, too, had emerged, watching the proceedings warily. He looked at Kakarot, and narrowed his eyes questioningly. Kakarot responded by standing up and shrugging imperceptibly.

"Kakarot spilled my family's blood," Broly growled, his teal eyes flashing. "I demand my right to challenge him!"

King Vegeta crossed his arms. "Your father was trying to spill _my_ blood at the time," he snarled. "The Royal Guard is an extension of his ruler's will. You attack him, you're attacking _me_. Is that what this is, Broly? You knelt before me before, against your father's will. Have you now changed your mind?" he demanded.

Broly glared at Kakarot. "I want only Kakarot's blood. _Not_ yours," he said, his eyes flashing back to King Vegeta. "He must _pay!"_ he insisted.

Kakarot tilted his head towards Vegeta. When the king glanced at him, he spoke. "Sire, my pupil just lost his father. Let me console him… away from the village," he asked.

King Vegeta narrowed his eyes. " _Kakarot_. Did he have anything to do with the attempt on my life?" he asked, warning in his tone. He would abide no soft-heartedness or deception on the part of his Royal Guard, not about something like this.

Kakarot met his eyes directly. "No, Sire. Before I told him how Paragus died, I told him that Paragus tried to kill you. Broly was about ready to kill _him_ ," he said.

"Were there any others who could have been conspiring with Paragus?" Prince Tarble asked, stepping forward. He was scowling, and the usually unflappable young prince's fists were clenched, and his voice contained a hint of danger, belying his fury that someone would make an attempt on his brother's life.

Kakarot shook his head. "I found the owner of the weapon Paragus used, and read his mind. Paragus must have stolen it, when he wasn't lookin'. I don't think Parsi helped him, either. Paragus hated Parsi, for bein' lower class," he explained.

Broly's teeth were clenched as he spoke. "I demand the right to challenge the spiller of my family's blood!" he hissed, glaring at Kakarot.

"The spiller of your father's blood is _me_ ," King Vegeta said, stepping toward the Super Saiyan, unafraid. "My guard acts only on _my_ orders, in preservation of _my_ life. His actions are my actions. So, either make your challenge to _me_ , or go beat the shit out of Kakarot until you feel better. But if you _kill_ him, I will end you, one way or another," he threatened.

Broly glanced between Kakarot and King Vegeta, snarling. "Broly…" a soft voice said. It was Parsi, who had made her way down to the arena, still unable to fly. The dark skinned saiyan looked at him pleadingly.

Broly softened slightly at her look, and held his anger in long enough to kneel. "I have no challenge, Sire," he answered.

King Vegeta gave a nod, then glanced at Kakarot, giving him a small gesture. Kakarot turned to Broly and stopped himself before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Broly. Let's go for a spar," he said, and as King Vegeta turned away, Broly rose and followed Kakarot into the sky, and away from Saiyan Village.

Prince Tarble joined his brother's pace alongside him. "Are you satisfied with Kakarot's investigation? Or would you prefer _I_ conduct one?" he asked darkly. For one of their own kind to attack his brother, the brother they had coronated the very night before, infuriated Tarble. Not to mention, Tarble felt he had just placed a bigger target on Vegeta's back, not the effect he had hoped for by pushing Saru for the coronation.

Vegeta gave his younger brother a glance, then shrugged. "I trust Kakarot's instincts. If there is danger, he'll find it. And if he doesn't find it, he'll be strong enough to face it when it shows itself," he said. "And if _he_ isn't, _I_ will be," he added, smirking.

Prince Tarble took strength from his brother's confidence. "Very well. When you've eaten, there are some things I wish to discuss with you, brother," he said. "They won't take long."

" _Sure_ they won't," Vegeta sighed, but continued on his way. A king was not without his duties, after all…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma sighed, taking a sip of coffee as Tanmen gazed at her from across the work table, her eyes wide. "He tried to _murder_ him?!" she asked, whispering so no one would overhear them. Engie wasn't in the lab yet, preferring to hunt first thing in the morning, but she felt it was better safe than sorry.

Bulma shrugged. "He _tried._ Kakarot showed up out of nowhere and drove his arm right through the man's chest! I once watched that boy carry a giant sea turtle on his back for miles just to help it get to water. And here he is, so hard and cold sometimes, it's like I don't even know him anymore," she said, shaking her head. "But that's not the part that scares me. What scares me the most, is how _okay_ I am about it all! I mean, I just… _you know…_ " She sighed. "Yamcha had wanted to do things, but mostly, we just kissed and stuff. I wanted to wait, you know? Until I found someone special. And what do I do?" She shook her head. "I jump all over the Saiyan _king_ of all people! I don't even really _know_ him… but he's a Saiyan, so now, we're practically _married_ as far as he's concerned! And I can't just tell him to kick rocks, first of all because he _won't_ , second because he _can't_ , he's done the deed, it's either me, or no one. I don't know what to do, Tanmen. I want to get to know him, but the more time I spend with him, the angrier he makes me! Is that my fate? To spend my life with someone I can't stand? Is it just going to be fighting and sex between us, and nothing else?" she asked, frustrated.

Tanmen gave her a patient smile. "Bulma… if you're really honest with yourself, wouldn't it just be fighting and sex with anyone else?" she asked, leveling a knowing gaze at her friend.

Bulma scowled at her. "No! I'm capable of other things, you know. Marriage should be about love, like… like in the soap operas!" she said, throwing her hands up.

Tanmen giggled at that. Unable to keep a straight face, Bulma snickered, then started to giggle as well. Soon the two had dissolved into a fit of giggles, until they eventually caught their breath. "Okay… maybe not soap operas," Bulma relented, trying to stop laughing.

Tanmen rolled her eyes. "Bulma… love is hard work. It takes commitment, dedication, and compromise. You have to be willing to put someone else's needs above your own. It's a high goal, and you might have to wait a while before you find it in your relationship. But, you _can_ cultivate it, so that it can grow," she said, taking a sip of her cup of hot tea.

Bulma frowned. "I'm no good at gardening, that was my mother's thing," she said with a sigh.

Frowning, Tanmen glanced around, then smiled as her eyes fell on one of Bulma's projects. "Okay, fine. It's like, one of your inventions. You start out with an idea, but you don't expect it to be created overnight. You have to work at it, little by little. Sometimes, you change what it's going to be in the middle of creating it. Sometimes, it gives you ideas for many other inventions. Sometimes it takes a few days to make it, sometimes it takes _years_. See where I'm going with this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bulma cocked her head thoughtfully. "So… you're saying, I need to _invent_ love in my… well, whatever the hell this is that we have," she said.

Tanmen nodded fervently. "Yes, that's it, exactly! Start by getting to know him, getting to know why he does certain things. Find out what he likes, and what he hates. He might be deeper than you think he is," she suggested.

Bulma scowled. "Well, I know he's an ungrateful asshole," she grumbled.

"You're impossible!" Tanmen sighed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot and Broly had been at it for hours, before Broly finally calmed down. They had picked a spot far away from any village or city, and the land beneath them was ravaged and broken. Kakarot was lying on a rocky outcropping, blood seeping from multiple cuts, his left eye beginning to swell, but otherwise, none the worse for wear. Broly, too, was lying there next to him, sporting his own share of cuts and bruises, though not as many as Kakarot. Both men were in their base forms, trying to catch their breath.

Broly spoke first. "Sorry, Kakarot," he said, feeling abashed now that his anger was starting to fade. "You were just doing your job. My father's the idiot who got himself killed, going after the king," he said remorsefully.

Kakarot shrugged with great effort. "Papa says that, with everything that's out there, it's easy for a man to lose his sense. But, if he does, he can always get it beaten back into him," he said, smirking.

Broly smirked at that. "Bardock's a wise man. You're lucky your father takes the time to teach you these things. My father would go on his rants sometimes, but for the most part, he just left me to myself. Half the time I felt too weak to do anything but lie around and sleep. I wonder what it would have been like, if he had been more like your father," he sighed.

Kakarot chuckled at that. "We didn't always see eye to eye. He had to beat a _lot_ of sense into me. But, I know he cares, and I trust him, in ways I don't trust anyone else. I can't imagine him ever tryin' to go after King Vegeta like that. Papa would cuff me and Raditz on the head just for _sayin'_ somethin' disloyal. The way he put it, saiyans without a leader are like a cub throwin' a temper tantrum. Everything gets destroyed, nothing gets accomplished," he said, rolling his eyes.

Broly sighed. "He's got a point. My father didn't accept King Vegeta's leadership, and if he succeeded, he would have robbed us of one of our strongest fighters, while we were expecting the enemy to come down on us at any moment," he said grimly.

Kakarot grimaced, and pulled himself up to a sitting position. "I need to get back," he said, taking a moment to rest on his hands before he moved again. "Papa said Mama's goin' to see Uncle Turles again today, to find out why she hasn't birthed the cub yet," he said solemnly.

Broly frowned. "I'm sorry, I forgot your mother is dying. Does Turles think the cub will live?" he asked.

Kakarot scowled. "Mama says she's no warrior, but when it comes to her cubs, there's no one more fierce. Her cub will live, Mama will see to it," he said, standing up. He glanced at Broly. "You okay?"

Broly smirked, then sat up. "Better than you, old man," he quipped, causing Kakarot to smirk back. "Go see to your mother, Kakarot. I need to find Parsi and apologize for being an idiot," he said.

Giving him a single nod, Kakarot took to the air, flying towards Saiyan Village. Broly watched him go, and sighed. Kakarot might pretend to have accepted his mother's fate, but Broly had gotten to know him well enough to know, once Gine passed on…

They would be having another spar.

 **A/N: More coming this weekend!**


	63. Chapter 64

**Okay, guys… if any of you are good at math or science, I give warning that I will be skirting around an OBVIOUS flaw in Dragon Ball Super (as well as one of my previous chapters). In case you guys haven't caught on, when Goku explains Instant Transmission to Trunks when he first comes from Yardrat, he claims that he travels as a beam of light, and also that he travels at 186,000 miles per second (not really exact, but the math isn't that far off…). Now, I've done some research, and have since discovered that the closest star to our solar system, Alpha Centauri, is 4.24 light years away. That translates to almost 25 trillion miles (25,000,000,000,000 miles). At the speed of light, that would take 4.24 years (hence the term, "light year"). Now, once I did this research, I realized I stepped in it badly when I implied that Gula and Duri went off to Yardrat via Instant Transmission. If Yardrat's star was the closest one to Earth's sun (which it isn't… it's unlikely that Goku's ship made it almost all the way back to Earth before crashing on Yardrat), then it would have taken them over four years to get there that way. Of course, I don't feel too badly about my goof-up… if Beerus's planet is as far away as they imply, then try to imagine how many years it would have taken Goku and company to beam back to Earth! Future Trunks would have definitely died, and young Trunks would probably have died of old age, before they ever arrived!**

 **So…. I'm going to imply that Instant Transmission is faster than light. Stupid science can't tell** _ **me**_ **what to do! I'm a writer, to this world, I'm practically a god! Look out, Beerus! Beware the wrath of RIMERA! MUWAHAHAHA!**

 **Ahem. Okay, back to the story…**

A bleary-eyed Violet pulled open the curtain that served as a door to her quarters, squinting at the rays of the early morning sunlight. Before her stood Bardock, the scar-faced saiyan looking just as tortured by the morning's rays as she was. She swallowed thickly. "Yeah?"

"Nappa here?" the man asked, his voice a low growl. Violet was grateful, her head was pounding, and she didn't think she could handle any loud noises right now. She nodded and stepped back, allowing him to enter. In her hung-over state, she had completely forgotten the fact that she was standing there, completely naked. Bardock, however, didn't seem to notice.

Walking towards Violet's bed, Bardock nudged the larger saiyan's foot with the back of his hand. Nappa shifted, groaning. " _Nappa_ ," Bardock said, not wishing to startle the man, but unwilling to spend all morning trying to get him up, either.

Just then, the sound of a palm slapping against the outside of the door frame could be heard, and Violet pulled back the curtain again. This time, a young Zucchi stood there, raising an eyebrow. "Nappa?" he asked.

Feeling like a doorman, but unable to muster up the energy to kick these people out of her quarters, Violet just stepped back, opening the curtain for him to enter, as well. Zucchi gave her a cursory glance, then turned his gaze to where Bardock was trying to wake Nappa up.

Zucchi walked over to stand beside Bardock, and sighed. Nappa was sprawled out on the bed, completely naked, snoring loudly. "He had a lot to drink last night," he remarked softly. He glanced up at Bardock. "Matou's makin' a remedy for hangovers, but it might take him a while to come back to life. Want me to tell him to come find you?" he asked.

Bardock grunted. "No, I'll be busy. Tell him he needs to start letting every Saiyan know that, starting tomorrow, ranking exercises will begin. Let him know that King Vegeta doesn't want any talk about class, he just wants to know how they rank up as far as power and ability. Also, if they have any abilities that might be useful-"

"Like Instant Transmission?" Zucchi asked, helpfully.

Bardock frowned. "Instant _what?_ " he asked, his brain still fuzzy.

Zucchi blinked. "Instant Transmission. Gula and Orin use it. They can travel from one place to another as a beam of light, only faster. Gula's been going back and forth from planet Yardrat," he said, trailing off when he realized the look of shock that was slowly making its way onto Bardock's face. "Should… I have said somethin' before?" he asked hesitantly.

Bardock said nothing, his eyes hard. He glanced down at Nappa. "Get him awake, send him to King Vegeta when he is. I'm pretty sure he'll be hearing the king yelling for him before too long," he said, and frowned. "Gula, huh? And Orin? Give them a heads up, they'll probably be summoned, too," he grunted, then turned and left the quarters before Zucchi could ask any more questions.

Zucchi glanced at Violet. She had made it to her closet, but had passed out inside of it. With a sigh, he took the blanket from the bed, and laid it over her. Glancing back at Nappa, he took off for the mess hall. He would need Matou's tonic if he was going to get Nappa up. Probably some for Violet, too.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruta lie awake, curled up next to her mother. Papa had left early that morning, and Baga soon afterwards, but Gine hadn't felt good, so she stayed in bed, and Ruta refused to leave her side. She could feel the cub moving around inside her mother's tummy, which was looking as large as Aunt Launch's had been with Snip. It was weird, and Ruta could tell that her mother's body wasn't designed for it. She kept falling over, and she looked pale. She could tell it hurt, being this pregnant, and she felt guilty for going with her father into the Room of Spirit and Time, even though it had only been for five days on the outside. She knew her older brothers were taking care of Gine, but she didn't care. She was her mother's only daughter. She should have _been_ here.

Well… she would have a sister, soon. And Maca would be _her_ responsibility. She didn't know if she was ready for it, but… she would _make_ herself ready.

"Mmm? Is it morning?" her mother mumbled, opening her eyes to look into Ruta's as sunlight streamed through the curtains on the doors. She frowned. "What's wrong?" she said, noticing the look in Ruta's eyes. Ruta swallowed hard, and her mother wrapped her tail around hers, gently stroking her daughter's cheek. "You're not afraid, are you?" she asked softly.

Ruta's lip quivered. "Mama… the Guardians said there aren't Dragon Balls anymore. I…I wish there were. I wish I could save you…" she said, tears springing to her eyes.

Gine wiped them away. "None of that," she said, sternly, and Ruta did her best to hold them back. "You are my daughter, and you're going to be strong. Stronger than I am. You're going to be the strongest there is, you got that?" she asked her. Ruta nodded. "Ruta, life isn't meant to last forever. If it did, it would stagnate, and rot, and become torment. Life is precious _because_ it's short. And, I already _had_ a second chance with the Dragon Balls. I had you, didn't I? I died once before you were born, and yet, here you are! You, and your little brother and sister are a miracle, one that I proudly leave behind as my legacy on this planet. I charge you with taking care of them, Ruta, and with taking care of our home. You'll see to it, won't you?" she asked softly.

Ruta nodded, her face scrunched up from holding back tears. "I will, Mama," she replied, holding back her sobs.

Gine smiled, sighing. "Help me up, daughter. It's time for us to see your Uncle Turles. Maca's time to come into this world is long past, and she's late. Let's see what we can do to hurry her up, eh?" she asked, as Ruta helped her top-heavy mother to first a sitting position, then to her feet.

Ruta had mixed feelings about it all, but she nodded, anyway. She promised her mother she would take good care of her little sister and brother, and nothing would keep her from fulfilling that promise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Baga loved the mess hall. It was literally his favorite place.

His memories of life before the five years he and his sister, father, and Beet had spent in the Room of Spirit and Time were fuzzy and incomplete, at best. He had been really young, but he remembered _this_ place well. The smells, the food… the way everything was all laid out for just anyone to grab…

Matou had proved himself such an excellent cook, that an unspoken agreement was made among everyone in Saiyan Village. People would hunt, and bring their catch straight to Matou, who would then butcher and cook them. No one cared what kill belonged to whom, because there was always enough meat for everyone, so Matou just set out what had been cooked onto the long tables in the mess hall, along with giant bowls of broth, sweet breads, roasted whole vegetables, and large buckets of rice. There were bowls strategically located for dipping out amounts of broth or rice, but everything else was meant for whoever was hungry to just pick up and eat. Matou was constantly cooking, all day long, replacing whatever had been eaten. In a village full of Saiyans, he never had leftovers at night. But then, no one complained, either. Matou was a big man, and no one wanted to chance getting kicked out of the mess hall.

Baga had a lot of respect for his father. But, if he could pick anyone to be like when he grew up, it would be Matou. If only so that he could always eat this well.

Grabbing a hunk of meat with one hand, and a sweet bread with the other, Baga meandered back to the kitchen. His Aunt Launch had blue hair today, which meant she was helping Matou in the kitchen. He looked around for the large red-haired Saiyan, and grinned when he spotted him. Jumping up to a spot on the corner of a nearby counter, he ripped into the meat in his hand with his teeth, content to watch what spices the man was using.

"Off my counter, boy. You can fly, can't you? You wanna see, you hover, don't be puttin' your ass on my countertop," Matou chided gruffly, and Baga did as he was told, using his ki to allow himself to hover behind the culinary master.

"Whatcha makin'?" Baga asked, wrinkling his nose. It was some kind of liquid that he was boiling, and it, unlike everything else in the mess hall, smelled _disgusting_.

"It's a tonic for hangovers. You didn't drink last night, did you?" he asked Baga.

It was a fair question. There was no established drinking age limits in their culture. Fermentation of _anything_ generally made it taste nasty, and younger Saiyans tended to stay away from anything that tasted nasty. But, if everyone _else_ was doing it….

"Nah. Papa gave me some of it once, and I threw up. Hangover, is that why everyone's still sleeping?" he asked curiously, finishing off the food he had snagged earlier. It never took Baga long to wolf something down.

"Hn. Remember this well, cub. Drinkin' is fun, but you pay for it later. Here," he said, ripping a bit of raw meat from the leg of something he had yet to cook, and handing it to the cub. "You should eat more raw, it's good for you," he said.

Baga grinned, happily taking the raw meat from the man and tearing into it. It was finished in short order. "Mama used to do that," he said, remembering Gine standing in this very spot, saying that very thing. "She used ta do the cooking before you guys came. She's real good at it, too, but she never made sweet breads," he said. His eyes scanned the counter, then he pointed. "There. See that meat cleaver? That's Mama's. She was wished back with it in her hand. It came from planet Vegeta," he said, remembering the story well.

Matou was startled by this, and picked up the blade. It had a significant weight to it, and the quality of metal was superior to any of the other kitchen implements. He smirked. "Your mother was a butcher, wasn't she? This is the tool of a professional," he remarked, hefting it in his hand. He blinked. "Wait… your mother is Gine, isn't she?" he asked, casting Baga a look.

Baga nodded, and Matou pressed the meat cleaver into the boy's hands. "This is yours, Baga. I've heard stories of your mother from the people here. You should take pride that you are her son. Keep that blade with you," he said.

"Won't you need it? For butcherin' the meat?" Baga asked, frowning.

Matou smirked. "Nope. I've got someone to do that for me," he said, inclining his head towards Baga. "'Bout time you made yourself useful around here, cub," he said, and pointed at the archway that opened to the outside of the village wall. "Grab me something from out there, whatever's closest to the door. That's where I've been having everyone leave their kills that they want me to cook. I'm gonna teach you your mother's trade," he said.

Baga's face lit up. "Yes, sir!" he said excitedly, and flew off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Someone had brought food for King Vegeta and Prince Tarble as they spoke in Tarble's quarters, a red haired human girl that the king had seen sometimes watching the smaller of the cubs. He had noticed that, since he arrived on this planet, the females with the red sleeves tended to step up and take care of things without being asked. They didn't hold themselves like they were servants however, and to suggest such a thing to one of them would cause them to react with violence; a prime example being his new mate. No, it was more like…

Like _dominance._ The way this girl looked their plates over, to make sure they had eaten everything, the knowing smile as she picked up the plates and left, it reminded him of a mother tending to her cubs. It wasn't just this red-haired one, either. He had spoken to one of them, a Chao, demanding she fetch his brother. Her response had been a raised eyebrow, a shrug, and a non-committal response that, if she saw him, she'd let him know he was looking for him. He had been furious, and it was only the fact that he had three other vital matters that needed his attention at that very moment that had saved her from his anger. However, it wasn't much long after, when his brother arrived, asking what he had wanted.

It was other things, too. The way they all hung out in the arena, watching everything. They seemed casual enough, but whenever the fights that invariably erupted among the saiyans came close to destroying the village walls or one of the trader's booths, one of those red-sleeved girls would always be there, knocking both fighters upside the head, warning them to save it for training. They kept the traders safe, they kept the village intact, they kept the busy ruler fed and tended to. They weren't servants to the saiyans.

They were their _hosts_.

Gine had asked him to keep the Earth Defense Squad intact. But King Vegeta was convinced that, should he disband these girls, they would still remain, no matter how he tried to intimidate them. Sure, he could destroy them, but he could never truly make them leave this place. This was _their_ home.

He smirked. If they were willing to defend their home this fervently, then it was obvious they should be allowed to do so, especially if it were to the saiyan's benefit.

"What are you thinking about, brother?" Prince Tarble asked, as the king was staring at the doorway Snow had just left from.

King Vegeta grunted. "The Earth Defense Force. That woman Gine outdid herself with them. Their species may be weak physically, but there's nothing weak about their wills," he mused.

Prince Tarble nodded. "Are you thinking of how they can help us in the coming battle?" he asked.

The king gave an imperceptible nod. "I plan to meet Frieza's forces off-planet, but we'll need the Earth Defense Force, to intercept any kind of sneak attacks on the planet itself. This planet's chief weakness is that it's a planet, all Frieza needs to do is to get close enough to destroy it. But the rest of his forces aren't nearly as powerful as he is. I need to know what we have to work with before I-"

"Sire!" a voice called, as Bardock landed on the balcony outside Tarble's quarters. Prince Tarble drew the curtain back, and Bardock held his right arm bent with an upturned fist, placing his flat left hand parallel to his chest, resting on his right forearm. King Vegeta returned the salute, and Bardock spoke. "Sire, we have a way to get off planet without a ship," he said, getting straight to the point.

King Vegeta's eyes widened at that. " _What_?! How?" he asked, knowing Bardock was not the type to waste his time with something like this if it wasn't actually possible.

"Two of the saiyan females here, Orin and Gula, hail from the planet Yardrat. There, they learned a technique that allows them to travel much faster than any ship, as a beam of light. Apparently, one of them has been going back and forth from the planet Yardrat more than once since we've been here," he said.

King Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Bring them here," he said darkly.

 **A/N: Okay, okay, more coming. This just met the 6 page limit, so I figured I'd go ahead and post it. I swear, every day in this fic won't take multiple chapters like this one seems to want to… just a lot of stuff's happening, is all.**

 **Also, the salute Bardock gives is the same one King Vegeta (in canon) gives to his men as they're about to move out to take on Frieza. It's on youtube, titled "All Saiyans & Vegeta's Father VS Frieza & End of Vegeta Planet". **

**Also, my King Vegeta's way cooler than his father was…. ;)**


	64. Chapter 65

Doragastu gazed out at the busy arena from the balcony of the quarters he and Nutz shared. Last night, had been…

His thoughts were interrupted as his purple-tinted eyes landed on those of a small cub who was watching him carefully. She didn't look very old at all, but her eyes reminded him of ancient mountains and burning gas giants…

The girl smirked at him, then inclined her head. Doragastu's breath caught. Had… had she…

"That cub's not right," a voice at his side mused, and Doragastu was startled to realize Nutz had come so close without him noticing. When he looked back down at the arena, the girl was gone, and he frowned.

"They say that about us," he said, turning back to Nutz, who was standing on the balcony completely naked, for all the world to see. "Those left outside the walls know no strangers," he quoted. It had been ancient wisdom from a race he'd encountered, and his mind struggled to provide the name.

"Oh, silly cub," Nutz murmured, stroking his dark hair possessively. She often did that, for some reason needing to groom him. She got pissed any time he tried to get her to stop, so he just let her. "There _are_ no walls," she said, kissing him on the top of the head.

Doragastu sighed. Of _course_ she would think that. He wished that he could. If he had been born completely moon-wrong, maybe he could be that simple. But life was not simple, it was a complicated tapestry, forever changing, forever moving, forever-

"Mmm… do I smell food?" another voice said from inside.

Nutz smirked, her purple eyes sliding over to where Hasky lay on the bed inside. Doragastu rolled his eyes as his surrogate mother glided back inside and straddled Hasky on the bed. Not wishing to witness them mating ( _again…_ they had apparently done it while he was asleep next to them, a fact he learned by the scent in the room when he woke up), Doragastu lifted himself into the air and made his way to the mess hall for something to eat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mai gently lifted Sadala up to sit on the table in the infirmary. The girl did so without complaint, embracing her typical silence. Mai looked into her silver eyes, then stood to the side as Turles came into the room. He glanced at them, particularly at Sadala, then grunted. "If the cub got into a fight, she'd better have killed her opponent. I've got a hangover from hell, I don't wanna deal with more patients than I have to," he grumbled.

Mai shrugged. "No fight. She's just getting a strange rash," she said, frowning slightly.

Turles gave Mai a look. "You're bothering me about a damn _rash_? Ointment's over there," he said, waving a hand towards the large medicine cabinet.

Turles wasn't sure what happened next. It almost looked like Mai's eyes flashed silver for a second, then suddenly she was on top of him and he was on the floor. Just as Turles was opening his mouth to cry out, Mai filled it with the barrel of a gun. "You're stronger than me, Saiyan, I'll give you that. But how much do you want to bet you can get me off of you before my bullet reaches your brain? I mean… it's got to travel two inches?" she pointed out, her eyes narrowed. "I want you to look at Sadala. I don't care if you're hung over. Just look, and tell me what you think. Then you can go back to being an asshole," she said coldly.

Turles couldn't speak with the gun barrel in his mouth, but he visibly relaxed, and Mai got back off of him. Getting up, he shook his head at the female. "Fine. Show me this goddamned rash," he said, and Mai brushed back the girl's braids to show him a strange, black, scaly rash that was emerging on each temple. "Hn. That's not normal," he said, brushing his thumb against one of the rashes. He frowned, then pressed harder. He glanced at Mai. "It's not a rash," he said, and straightened up, looking right at Sadala. "Give me your tail," he instructed the cub. The girl seemed to gaze at him for a moment, then extended her strange tufted tail into his outstretched palm. Turles looked it over critically, running his finger along it, watching her closely for a reaction. Sadala did nothing. He squeezed it in his hand. Still, there was no reaction. Hesitantly, he brushed his own tail against it.

He quickly dropped it, holding his hands to his head as white-hot pain flooded his senses. As soon as he dropped it, the pain was gone, but even the memory of the pain hurt. He swallowed hard, gasping for breath as his vision cleared. "If this little monster hadn't been wished here with the rest of us, I'd tell you she's not even a little bit saiyan. If you want, I can do some blood work," he said, frowning at the cub. "Whatever she is, she's got powerful mental shields."

Mai frowned. "What does her mental shields have to do with her rash?" she asked.

Turles glanced at her. "I was trying to find out how much saiyan she had in her. Saiyan biology sometimes complicates certain aspects of growth. The girl's a hybrid, so those scales growing on her temples might be normal for whatever species she hails from, or it may be a reaction to her hybrid biology fighting itself. Saiyans grow in spurts, but we don't grow horns, so…"

" _Horns_?" Mai cut in, confused.

Turles scowled at the interruption. "Feel her temples. Those scales growing on her skin above them are a product of her skin toughening itself in preparation for the horns that are about to come out," he explained. "Whatever non-saiyan parent she had must have had them," he said. He looked back at Mai. "Just keep an eye on it. If they grow too fast, it'll hurt like hell. Let me know if she starts swelling or bleeding around there," he said, and cracked his neck. "You're all done. Now go home. I've got a headache," he grumbled.

Mai helped Sadala off of the table, then looked back at Turles. "Thanks," she said softly, and the two left.

Turles spared a glance in their direction. _Damn woman_ …

Just then, his infirmary filled up with familiar faces. He gazed at each one individually, landing finally on Gine. "We're doing _this_ , then, huh?" he muttered, and took a deep breath.

Bardock rested a hand on his mate's shoulder, noticing how bony it felt with a slight wince. He glanced over to Kakarot, who stood at his other side, then at Raditz, who stood behind Gine. Ruta was holding her mother's hand, Beet was standing at her other side, his arms crossed, and Baga was busy licking blood off of his fingers, Gine's meat cleaver tucked against his torso by his tail, which was wrapped tightly around his waist. They had all stopped what they were doing to come here, in support of Gine, and they all looked at Turles expectantly.

Turles sighed. "Yeah, I know. Okay, Gine, on the table. Let's see why this damn cub likes your womb so much…" he said grimly.

Gine needed Bardock's help to get onto the table. Once she was lying down, Turles placed a device against her swollen belly. He watched the monitor beside the table for several minutes as he moved the device around. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he went pale. " _Shit!_ "

Tension increased in the room exponentially, and Turles turned the monitor so they could see. "This… this _thing_ isn't a cub, Gine. It's bleeding you dry. Look at this area here…" he said, tracing his finger along part of the screen, "and this one," he said, tracing another line. "They're connected to all of your internal organs. This _cub_ is connected to each part of your body, making your heart beat, making your lungs work, even intercepting your second and third stomach, that's why you're feeling so weak. It basically has you on life support, so it can continue to feed off of you," he said, grimacing distastefully.

Turles glanced at Gine, and was startled at the look of hatred she was giving him. His blood ran cold, and he was convinced that, if she had the strength to do so, she would have attacked him. "That is my _cub_ you're talking about," she hissed, managing to sit up. "Call Maca anything but a Saiyan cub one more time, and I will spend my last breath seeing to it that _you die with me!_ "

Ruta stepped forward then, scowling. "And whatever Mama can't do, I'll finish for her," she growled. Bardock shifted, but Gine gave him a look that could melt steel, and he kept quiet, looking back at his daughter with new eyes. Gine's message was clear: this was female's territory, and Ruta was trusted to lead in these matters.

It wouldn't be easy for Ruta, he feared. Especially with what they'd just seen.

Turles had his fill of being threatened by females today, but then, Gine was family. And she was dying. Clenching his jaw, he looked down and away. "I won't be able to cut this cub out of you, Gine. It has to _want_ to leave. Which means-"

"I know what it means," Gine cut in, with a sigh. "How strong is Maca, Turles? If I die with her still in my womb, will she survive?"

Turles sighed. "Depends on how it's done. You're thinking of inducing?"

Gine nodded. Saiyan females sometimes experienced problems birthing in high-stress environments. If the mother felt birthing would be unsafe for the cub, it was difficult to get their bodies to birth, even if nothing was actually wrong. In those instances, they would sometimes fight a stronger opponent, usually one who did not actually want to harm the cub, to convince the cub that the mother was about to die. When that happened, the cub would _will_ themselves to be born, causing the mother's body to start the birthing process.

Except, when Gine did it, she would certainly die.

Turles shook his head ruefully. "I know better than to step into your territory, Gine. Birthing is female's domain. But if you want my opinion, I don't think that cub of yours is going to be easily fooled. And you're barely able to stand, much less _fight_. You're at the mercy of your own cub, Gine. All I can do is wish you luck," he said, meeting her eyes.

"Ruta," Gine said, holding Turles's gaze. "You said you'd finish what I start?" she asked softly.

Ruta stepped forward, confused, but nodded. "Yes, mother," she said.

Gine turned her gaze to her daughter, her expression softening. "You'll help me birth this cub, then?" she asked softly, searching her daughter's eyes.

Ruta felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach. Her eyes got wide, as she realized what her mother was asking. She could sense her brother Kakarot shifting, about to protest, but her father gripped his arm, holding him back. She turned her eyes to Kakarot, who was scowling, looking at her with _pity_. She looked at Raditz, who's expression had turned dark, and whose gaze was steely, but steady. His was the look of someone who had lost his innocence, and knew she would lose hers. She looked at Baga and Beet, neither of whom seemed to understand what was going on.

Then, she turned her eyes to her father's. In _those_ eyes, she saw pride. Pride in her, in what she would face, in how he knew she would face it. Confidence grew within her, and she turned back to her mother, determination on her face. "Yes, Mama. Of course I'll help you," she said bravely.

Gine smiled, and took Ruta's hands, placing them gently on her swollen stomach. "She'll be your responsibility from now on, Ruta. I know you'll do your best to protect her," she said, and gently stroked the tears from her daughter's face. She glanced at her mate. "Come on, then. We need to get going. I won't have the strength to do this much longer," she said.

Bardock nodded, then stepped forward, scooping his pregnant mate into his arms. Giving a nod to Turles, he left the infirmary, followed by everyone else.

Turles sighed. The merciful killing of a family member was a time-honored Saiyan tradition, but was meant only for the immediate family to attend. It was unusual that such a thing would double as a birthing, which was usually done alone or with other females only, but it happened occasionally. He had a lot of respect for Gine, just from how the residents here held her in such high esteem. She truly was a strong-willed Saiyan, to have lasted as long as she had with that _thing_ eating her from the inside. But… he was relieved he was only Bardock's brother, not Gine's. He didn't want to have to-

Kakarot's head poked back into the door. "Come on, Uncle Turles. You're coming."

Turles scowled. "This isn't for-"

Kakarot glared at him, and in seconds he was dragging the older saiyan out of the infirmary. "You're a blood relative, and you're a medic."

"I'm Bardock's blood relative! This is for the blood relatives of the-"

"Don't care. Mama says you're comin', so you're comin'. She wants you to make sure Maca's okay after she's born," Kakarot explained, flying with his uncle outside the village.

Turles shook himself free, and followed Kakarot on his own power. He knew better than to argue with Gine.

In no time, they landed in a shady wooded area, next to a stream. Ruta was standing before her mother, trying not to look nervous. Kakarot went to stand between his father and his little brother Baga. Raditz was standing nearby with his hand on Beet's shoulder. Both cubs looked stricken, and he could tell that they had just had what was going to happen explained to them.

Kakarot hated this. It was one thing to know that you were going to die, to accept it. He could even understand asking someone to help you pass on, if it would be a thing of mercy. But… to ask Ruta to do it…

His heart broke for his little sister. He wanted nothing more than to snatch her up and fly off, he could keep her safe, she could live a happy life somewhere else.

Except, he knew she wouldn't. She'd been challenged, and if she ran away from it, she would forever hate herself. He was furious with his mother for putting this burden on her shoulders. She wasn't old enough for this!

But… this was a female's territory, and for good reason. Kakarot could never understand what it must take to birth a cub. Maybe, Ruta needed to do this, so she'd be strong enough to birth her own cubs one day.

Maybe, his mother knew Ruta might have to face this herself one day, and wanted her to be ready.

Or, maybe his mother thought the males would be less likely to save the cub that was killing their mother.

Kakarot glanced over at Turles, who met his gaze. "Remember the aliens in the Cage?" Turles muttered beneath his breath.

Kakarot gave him a single nod. His uncle's meaning was clear. This wasn't going to be pleasant, but it was necessary. His mother was going to die, anyway. It was up to Ruta to make her passing a merciful one.

Ruta could see her mother's attack coming from a mile away. She had been training with her father, while her mother had been getting progressively weaker. But, she knew if she merely blocked Gine's attacks, the woman would wear herself out, and be forced to wither away slowly. She saw that pale face, those tired eyes, and the thought of her mother being killed slowly this way _infuriated_ her. She used that fury, and drove her fist straight into her mother's face.

She could feel the bloodlust, just behind her thoughts. She had been trained to control it, but now, she needed it more than ever. She gave into it, trusting her instincts would allow her to protect the cub while destroying her mother. She bared her teeth as Gine tried to throw another punch, and with a loud yell grabbed her mother's arm mid-punch, and began to beat her mother mercilessly.

She didn't reel in her bloodlust until her mother was lying on the ground, gasping, her face a bruised and bloody mess. Tears streamed down her face as she checked her mother's belly with her hands. Gine reached a hand up, over Ruta's. "Cut… her… out…" Gine gasped, her eyes pleading.

"But… I don't have…" Ruta was suddenly aware of a presence beside her. Looking up, she saw her little brother, Baga. In his hands was a meat cleaver. Mama's meat cleaver. He held it out to her solemnly, and she gave him a grateful look before taking it from him. "Mama…" she said, her emotions too big for her words.

Gine nodded, giving her a broken smile. "It's… time… daughter…." she gasped.

Ruta nodded, and, grimacing, lifted her mother's shirt to reveal her swollen belly. Using Gine's favorite tool, she pressed it into her mother's skin, a tiny rivulet of blood trailing down from the knife.

"Half an inch deep, Ruta. Quickly, unless you want her to suffer," Turles advised from his vantage point behind her.

Ruta did as she was told. The knife was oddly shaped for this, being meant more for cleaving through meat and bone, not making shallow incisions in skin. But Ruta did her best, and soon the incision was made, and she was reaching into her mother's abdomen. The cub inside had things sticking out of her, long fleshy tubes that stuck to the inside of Gine's body, and Ruta ripped them away, causing Gine to gasp and stop breathing, and the cub to start crying loudly. Ruta scowled at the cub, and yelled, "HUSH!" Startled, the cub fell silent, and Ruta turned her eyes to Gine. The woman was staring lifelessly up at the sky. Gently, Ruta raised a bloodied hand and closed Gine's eyes. With the other hand, she held the cub close to her chest. "It's okay, Maca. I've got you. You're gonna be okay. I promised Mama I'd look after you, and I will. No matter what," she said softly, as the cub's tail instinctively wrapped around her wrist. Ruta gave her a small, sad smile.

Bardock stepped forward, and knelt beside Gine's lifeless body. Ripping a strip off the white tunic his wife had been wearing, he soaked it in her blood. He then solemnly tied it around Ruta's left hand and wrist, making it impossibly tight. Ruta understood the symbolism, and scowled, giving her father a single nod.

Ruta then brought Maca to the riverside, and began to gently clean the blood off of her. Baga picked up the meat cleaver and washed it in the river. Raditz and Kakarot gingerly picked up their mother's body, and lowered it into the river. Beet stood between them, removing her tunic, and tying it around her split-open midsection, making it nice and tight. Then, Kakarot and Raditz lifted her out of the water, and together the family slowly walked to Saiyan Village, carrying Gine's body.

 **A/N: Okay, graphic, I know. Sorry about that. Gine was one of my favorite characters to write. I'll miss her.**

 **We may see her again someday.**


	65. Chapter 66

**A/N: Okay, guys, it's that time again… time for another poll!**

 **Now, I know you are all sad that Gine died. I'm sad, too. But, in life, sometimes we lose the people we love. And on that note…**

 **Who's next?**

 **Okay, so you all gave me these wonderful characters to work with, but I feel that, if I were to choose one of the OC's to be the next to die at some point in the story, it's owner might get mad, and might think I didn't like their character. So… once again, I'm letting YOU GUYS do the work! I'm starting a dead pool, here and now (and no, I don't mean the sarcastic pajama-wearing burn victim with the katanas). Now, I promise, people aren't going to start dropping left and right. This will be something I do rarely, as we all worked hard to cultivate these characters, and I don't look forward to any of them dying. However, we need a bit of risk and realism and fear of the unknown for this story to work, don't you guys think? I'm only asking for one soul to place on the chopping block. But first, a word.**

 **PM.**

 **PM.**

 **PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM!**

 **Because of the sensitive nature of what I'm asking you to send me, I can't stress enough that it should ONLY come via PM! I would like each of my readers to cast a vote, via PM, which good guy character you want to die next. It might be soon, it might be later down the road. You don't get to vote how, or why. I just want a name. It can be any good guy, one a reader has submitted, one I've created, even a canon character! Anyone! Well… any except the ones on the list I'm including below. There are certain characters important to the story line later on, also, and those won't all be listed here. However, the ones I'm about to list are easy ones, and there will be no easy outs here!**

 **Behold, the list of some of those exempt from the dead pool:**

 **Bardock (nice try, guys, I already said he'll die, I have my own plans as to when or where, so he doesn't count!)**

 **Maca (cut her some slack… she's just a little baby!)**

 **Kakarot (kinda ruins the story if the main character bites it… at least, while there are no dragon balls…)**

 **Chi-chi (need her for later)**

 **Vegeta (also would ruin the story)**

 **Bulma (also need her for later)**

 **Anyone else is fair game. Well… subject to approval. There are others who are necessary to the story line, but I won't list them because it would give things away.**

 **So, subject to approval, whichever character gets the most votes, will be the next to die. At some point. Maybe during the battle with Frieza… maybe before it… maybe not until after it. And I won't reveal who the winner is, either… you'll find out when he or she dies.**

 **So… PM me your votes, guys! You don't have to vote, if you don't want to, but you should know, others are voting. And they could be voting for YOUR CHARACTER! So, come on… stick a fork in someone! You know you want to!**


	66. Chapter 67

**A/N: Still taking votes for the dead pool, but I just wanted to let you guys know, especially new readers, I'm not currently taking OC submissions at this time. I probably will again in the future, as I plan to make a time skip, and these OC's are going to have cubs. I'm going to do it a bit differently, though, for the next generation, so hang tight until then, okay? For right now, we've got an epic battle ahead of us!**

It had been four months since he'd lost his mate, but Bardock still wasn't used to it.

He carefully untangled himself from the limbs and tails of his three youngest cubs, and stretched before easing himself out of bed. It was still dark out, but the sky seemed a bit more dark blue than black, indicating it would be morning soon. Matou would be just now setting the meat to roast, and Bardock could smell his sweet breads baking. No sounds could be heard from the arena below, everyone would be getting as much sleep as they could. They all kept to a grueling training schedule, in preparation for the upcoming battle with Frieza.

He stepped out onto his balcony, and looked out. There were lights from Queen Bulma's lab across the arena, indicating that she was up late again, working on something. It was rarely Engie pulling the late hours, and Bardock knew for certain he would still be recovering from the trouncing he got from Korn yesterday during training. Bardock's eyes travelled to King Vegeta's balcony, and he could see a subtle shift in the shadows, and felt eyes on him. He smirked. Kakarot took his position of Royal Guard seriously. He wondered when his second oldest cub slept, or _mated_ , if it wasn't at night. He knew for a fact Kakarot did both of those things… he always seemed well-rested, and ready for anything, and Chi-chi was starting to show more and more that she was with cub. Those two made time for each other, there was no doubt about that. Gine would have been proud.

Bardock sighed as his thoughts turned back to his mate. He knew his time would come soon enough, but beyond that… he had no idea what to expect in the afterlife. Earth's Guardians had told him that there was, in fact, an afterlife, but hadn't commented further on it; and at the time, he was more interested in their Room of Spirit and Time. He hoped against hope he would see his mate there. Wherever they ended up…

He sensed Ruta watching him through a part in the curtain behind him, but didn't turn around. She, also, had taken her job seriously, making sure her younger brother and sister were well fed, training Maca, pestering _him_ to come to dinner. Gine would have been proud of her, too. Hell, she would have been proud of _all_ of them.

Deciding to seek out some of Matou's strong broth rather than get lectured by his own daughter for not sleeping, he lifted himself into the air and down to the ground of the arena. He was just about to walk into the mess hall, when a familiar pain blossomed in his skull.

He fell to his knees, gasping as the vision flooded his senses.

When he came to himself, he felt hands on his shoulders, and saw his son's face, looking into his eyes with concern. Bardock swallowed thickly, and gripped Kakarot's arm tightly. "Kakarot… it's Dodoria. You _must_ kill Dodoria!" he hissed.

Then, he passed out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chi-chi hummed softly to herself as she made her way into the mess hall. Food was already laid out on tables, and was being attacked by hungry Saiyans. Breakfast was a violent affair if you weren't careful. Knowing better than to reach onto a table where other Saiyans were sitting, she scanned the room for her mate, then smiled when she saw him, already sitting down and stuffing his face. His eyes met hers and he gestured for her, never stopping his meal. Used to the Saiyan's version of table manners by now, Chi-chi came to sit next to him, and smiled as a bowl of rice and broth suddenly appeared before her, then a large chunk of meat, then a handful of roasted whole carrots, her favorite lately. Goku moved too fast for her to see, but he made sure she had plenty to eat, and Chi-chi knew no other Saiyan would dare try to steal her food. She took her time eating, which was getting harder and harder lately, as she felt like she was starving all the time. Launch had told her that was normal, it had been the same with her with both Beet and Snip. Chi-chi wasn't surprised, having a half-saiyan growing inside you took the phrase 'eating for two' to a whole new level. It was more like, she was eating for _ten!_

She felt Goku's tail wrap around her waist as they ate, and she scooted a little closer to him. She knew the Saiyans used their tails to communicate a lot of their emotions, and not for the first time, she wished she had one, so she could know more intimately how her husband felt. But, she could see it plainly enough. He wasn't really what you would call a smooth talker, but he constantly took pains to know what she needed and what she liked, and made sure she got plenty of both. She, in turn, resisted the urge to nag him when it seemed like he was always gone, because she knew his job was important, and because he was always attentive to her when he _was_ there. She was also learning the art of deep tissue massage from Gran, the old nurse who had helped raise her when her mother died. She had practiced on Goku the other day, and ever since then she noticed he spent longer and longer in her company. She smiled to herself as she thought of the next time she would steal him away from his duties long enough to make him sleep.

Once he was finished eating, Chi-chi felt Goku lean over and bite the side of her neck playfully, causing her to suck in a breath in a mixture of pain, surprise, and arousal. She elbowed him in the side, as hard as she could, and he smirked, breathing in the scent of her hair. A moment later, and he was gone. She smiled softly, rubbing her neck. No doubt he left a mark there on purpose. _Again_. Launch had told her that that, also, was normal, but Chi-chi still didn't get the point of it. It wasn't as though every Saiyan in existence didn't know damn well that she was Goku's mate. And the only ones strong enough to want to tussle with him both had mates they were perfectly happy with.

No, he didn't do it to remind others that she was his mate. He did it to remind _her_ that she was his mate. His way of being romantic, no doubt. Where the wives of human men got jewelry or flowers as tokens of their husband's affections, Chi-chi got _bit._

She smiled again. What the hell, it's not like she cared that much for jewelry or flowers, anyway. She was happy just to have the affection.

Getting up, she met the eyes of the females in the room with red sleeves, and walked out of the mess hall, knowing they would follow.

With Gine's passing, leadership of the Earth Defense Squad fell to Chi-chi. There had been some grumbling at first, as the squad now had Saiyan members as well, some of whom were stronger than she was. But, Chi-chi held onto her position despite everything, by sheer force of will sometimes, and now, no one questioned her position as Commander.

Every morning, the Earth Defense Squad would exercise in the arena, doing a stretching routine they actually picked up from Meron, who had been taught the routine on the planet she had grown up on. Her family had been slaves, descendants of Saiyans that had been sold into slavery by the Toefels, long before the first King Vegeta had taken over. They had been made to fight for the entertainment of others, and she had been exposed to the martial arts of thousands of different races. Her slave camp had mandatory stretching exercises that seemed to turn basic stretching into a sort of dance that stretched every muscle in the body in less than five minutes. Chi-chi had liked it so much when she saw Meron do it, she insisted Meron teach it to everyone, and now they started out every day like that.

Then, they split up into two groups, and the groups would each fight each other as a unit. Chi-chi split them evenly, making sure that each group had both strong and weak members. It was more about choreography than actual fighting, the point was to fight side-by-side with others, as a team. Whichever team lost a member first, had to do whatever anyone asked them to, without question, for a whole day. This ensured that each team did what it could to strengthen their weakest members, as well as making sure there was someone around to do errands. Turles took advantage of this a lot, always making it a point to know which team lost that day.

After noon meal, the Squad's stronger members would go train with the men, except Chi-chi, who would stay with the weaker members and put them through strengthening exercises. Bulma had created a sort of gravity bubble for training purposes. Basically, it was a clear dome, about a foot in diameter, with a gravity generator underneath it, and a handful of pebbles lying on top of it. The generator's effects were only inside the dome itself. She had also issued each member of the Squad a miniaturization watch long ago. The weaker squad members would shrink themselves, and Chi-chi would open the bubble, they would fly inside, then she would close it up and turn it on. All they had to do was push one of the pebbles up to the top of the bubble, using both their ki to hold them to the sides of the dome, and their physical strength to push the pebble up the side. Once they made it all the way to the top, they would be released for the evening meal. Needless to say, having Saiyans in the group was definitely a good motivator. Anyone who wasn't trying their hardest was likely to get their asses kicked by a hungry Saiyan.

Parsi had been the most improved of all of the Squad members. When she first arrived on Earth, the humans were stronger than she was. Chi-chi had been concerned at first, and had a conversation with Turles about it. From what he said, Parsi had been in a place with very light gravity, even lighter than Earth's, and with very high radiation, resulting in her much darker skin tone. From things she said, he thought she must have lived near a black hole. Chi-chi didn't know much about space, but from what Turles had told her, it was amazing Parsi had survived as long as she had. In that respect, Parsi was probably the strongest Saiyan on the planet, he had told her.

She was certainly showing it. She had taken to the gravity training with gusto, and was now the first to reach the top of the bubble. Even Orin, who was also a full-blooded Saiyan, still had trouble getting there. Soon Parsi would be joining the men in the evenings, like Nutz had a few weeks earlier.

The only member of the Squad other than Bulma who was exempt from evening exercises was Gula. Ever since King Vegeta learned that she and Orin knew the Instant Transmission technique, he made Gula (who had mastered it much more than Orin had) teach it to first him, then everyone else. Not that she was unwilling to do so, and even seemed happy to be able to teach willing students, but Chi-chi was concerned she wasn't sleeping much as a result. Duri, the pointy-eared man she had chosen as a mate, was the soft-spoken sort, but Chi-chi could often hear him growling slightly and glancing around furtively, waiting for her and whoever she was training, to come home.

When all of Chi-chi's weaker Squad members made it to the top, a little while after the men had all come flying into the arena and towards the mess hall (which smelled amazing to the pregnant human), Chi-chi smiled and opened the glass bubble, allowing them to fly out. They soon returned to normal size, and Mint collapsed onto the ground, drenched with sweat, while Hasky glared down at her. "Come… on… Mint! You… can do… better than… _that!_ " she scolded, even as she panted for breath.

Launch, who had blonde hair today, glared at Hasky. "Leave her alone! She made it to the top, didn't she?! You were draggin' there a bit, too, you know," she pointed out, stretching out her sore muscles.

Orin, who had also been stretching, smirked and elbowed Hasky. "Hey, Nutz alert," she whispered, just as the purple-eyed Saiyan female came storming up to them, glaring at Hasky.

The human's red face suddenly turned pale, and she backed up as her mate closed the distance between them. In seconds, Nutz had grabbed Hasky, and was sniffing her and looking her over with concern. Orin giggled, strapping her sword back onto her back, and Launch and Violet shared a sympathetic glance as the others tactfully made their way towards the mess hall. Chi-chi sighed. "Nutz, I promise she's unharmed," she said, earning a low growl from the moon-wrong Saiyan for her troubles.

Orin, who had stayed behind, smirked. "Best stay out of this one, Commander," she said. "She might get jealous."

Chi-chi frowned. "They can't do it in the arena again," she muttered. Making a decision, she stepped up to them purposefully. "Nutz!" she commanded.

The moon-wrong Saiyan's eyes slid towards her, giving Chi-chi a chill up her spine, which she ignored. She scowled. "Do you wish to protect Hasky from danger?" she demanded.

Nutz's eyes went wide, and she glanced around suddenly. "Danger?" she asked, drawing the somewhat unwilling woman to her back as she prepared to face the non-existent danger.

Chi-chi nodded solemnly. "The King said he would blast you both to oblivion if he caught you mating in the arena again. Don't you remember?" she warned.

Nutz thought about it for a moment, and Hasky took advantage of the situation. "My love," she said smoothly, laying a gentle hand on the Saiyan's arm, "I'm terribly hungry. Can you help me find something to eat? Please? I might waste away…" she said convincingly. It wasn't completely false, she _was_ hungry.

Nutz's expression brightened, and suddenly, she was grabbing Hasky's hand and pulling her behind her, towards the mess hall. Chi-chi sighed as they left.

"Poor Hasky," Chi-chi murmured, and Orin looked at her strangely.

"What? Why poor Hasky? She's the one that chose a moon-wrong. Shoulda known crazy was part of it," Orin pointed out.

Chi-chi glanced at the white-haired girl, and smiled. "That's not it. Hasky's human. We… well, some humans don't really get the concept of mating for life, since we don't physically have to stick to just one person. Hasky's had a lot of different mating partners, of different genders, and… sometimes, more than one at a time," she said, her cheeks turning red from some of the stories she'd heard. "Being forced to stay with just one is starting to take its toll on her, I think," she said, eyebrow raised.

Orin snickered at that. "Serves her right, then, sounds like," she said, with a shrug. "Nutz'll probably peel the skin right off anyone her mate tries to bring to bed," she said with a laugh.

Chi-chi shrugged. She couldn't imagine ever cheating on Goku, but she knew she was a very traditional girl from a very traditional family. Plus, she was a Princess of the Ox Kingdom, which meant her every action was being watched, and her honor was a commodity protected by everyone, especially her father. When you were the daughter of the Ox King, you _always_ behaved. But on the other hand, she knew that Hasky was from a different culture, where such things were not viewed as harshly. She hated to see anyone held against their will, even if it was a prison of their own choosing.

If Hasky didn't enjoy her prison so much, Chi-chi would have spoken up to defend her.

But, there it was. Chi-chi could tell that the harassed seductress actually enjoyed all the attention, even if it meant putting up with being dragged away to mate at inappropriate times. She sighed, and brought her fingers up to brush against the mark her own mate had playfully placed on her neck. She could _certainly_ understand _that_ …

"Thinking of me?" a voice said from behind her, and Chi-chi instinctively swung her fist into whoever had snuck up on her. The fist was caught easily, and used to pull her closer to her assailant, just as it registered that the assailant was actually her mate, and the lips pressing against hers were Goku's lips. Chi-chi's eyes flashed, and she bit his lip, hard, drawing blood. This earned a low growl from her mate, and suddenly the two of them disappeared from the arena.

Orin rolled her eyes, and walked towards the mess hall. She didn't like to fight the others for meat, so she tended to wait until there were fewer competitors. It had been different when she and Gula would go in together, but now that Gula was always off training, she was left to her own devices. She took a deep breath, and was about to brave the crowded mess hall, when Zucchi stepped out, with a plate piled with food. He smirked, holding it out towards her. "Hungry?" he asked with a smirk.

Orin looked him over suspiciously. "Why are you bringing me food?" she asked warily. It wasn't like a male to try to get a _female's_ attention.

Zucchi shrugged. "'Cause I'm kinda hoping that you'll think I'm charming or something," he said, holding the plate out towards her. She took the plate, and chose a spot on the ground, with the wall against her back, to sit. Zucchi sat down beside her as she ate.

"You know, I'm one of the weakest Saiyan females, right? Even that little cub Sadala's stronger than me," Orin said between bites, glaring as she said it. It was the reason she hadn't really looked for a mate, even though she was old enough to do so. She wanted to get stronger, desperately so, because she didn't want any potential mate to look down on her. Her parents had been worker class, and she wanted to be seen as a warrior, nothing less.

Zucchi shrugged. "That's why we males don't do the choosing. You females think about power level and stuff like that. I just think you smell nice," he said, smirking at her.

Orin melted a little inside, and scowled at him. "Don't you worry about how strong your cubs will be? How good of a mother I will be?" she demanded.

The young musician smirked wryly. "You won't make a mother at all. Not if you never choose a mate," he pointed out.

Orin narrowed her eyes. "A female's gotten you in her sights, and you don't like her," she accused, earning a wince from Zucchi. "Got ya. Who is she?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zucchi sighed. "Zuri," he said, leaning the back of his head against the wall. "She's strong-willed, and fierce, and a great fighter, but…" He gave Orin a sideways glance. "I like how you smell," he finished lamely.

Orin's eyes sparked. " _Zuri_?! She's only just reached mating age! How the hell does _she_ think she knows what she wants? And isn't she _stronger_ than you?" she demanded.

Zucchi's eyes widened. "Ouch! That hurts!" he said, placing a hand to his chest as though he'd been punched there.

Orin scowled at him. "It's true, isn't it? Besides, she barely knows you! Just because she trains with you males in the evenings doesn't mean she can just-"

"What does it matter to you?" Zucchi asked, cutting her off. He raised an eyebrow. "You're too weak to choose a mate, remember?" he pointed out.

"I never said that!" Orin growled in protest, pushing him up against the wall, hard. She was kneeling over him, and Zucchi sat very still, swallowing hard. Orin could see that his mating drive had really kicked in lately, as he was sweaty and his eyes were following her every movement. She had to be careful, as her next move would likely seal both of their fates, given the state he was in.

Females didn't experience mating drives the way males did, and for good reason. Because, at least one of them needed to think clearly. And there was no way in hell this boy was this far along, and hadn't said yes to the first female who chose him.

"Zuri never made a move on you, did she?" Orin asked softly.

Zucchi shook his head, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"Why did you say she did?" she asked, her voice just as soft, being very careful with her movements and tone of voice.

Zucchi swallowed hard. "'Cause I wanted to know… how you felt…" he said, and Orin could tell it took everything Zucchi had not to pounce on her right now, with how close they were to each other. But she hadn't done it yet, she hadn't made her choice, and he could do nothing until she expressed her interest.

Orin growled, and leaned in close to his ear. "Now you know," she whispered, causing chills to run through him.

Then she punched him hard in the stomach, and flew off.

Zucchi gasped, holding his stomach, and gazed in the direction where she went. He grinned. "She likes me," he murmured, blissfully basking in her scent.


	67. Chapter 68

**A/N: Okay, guys, I'm going to try to do this a bit differently, this time I'll either go from Kakarot's family's point of view, or Vegeta's family's point of view. The other characters will still be mentioned, but through their eyes. I hope no one minds, it's just that the story was getting so spread out, I wasn't able to get the action moving. I hope this fixes the problem…**

Raditz groaned as he rolled out of bed. Launch stirred, followed by Beet and Snip. His mate had blue hair today, and smiled warmly at him as he pulled on his armor. He returned the smile, and pulled her close to him with his tail, taking in her scent. She placed her small hands on his armored chest, and brushed her lips against his. Raditz growled softly and kissed her passionately, until he sensed his youngest cub beginning to cry. Knowing only his mate had what that cub wanted right now, he released the kiss, and Launch quickly scooped up Snip and began to breastfeed her before she could start bawling.

There was a reason the males skipped _this_ part of raising cubs. But, training for the battle with Frieza took precedence over tradition. And, his human mate wouldn't take kindly to him skipping out for months at a time anymore, not since Snip was born in battle. More and more, she insisted he take part in things traditionally left to the female. Not that he was all that opposed; he enjoyed spending time with his cubs. It just felt… _odd_.

His son Beet was already dressed in his armor, with the red band around his left arm, and was watching his every move. The boy was built large like his father, standing almost to Raditz's waist, despite his young age. His soft black hair was tied back out of his face in a ponytail, the way his Aunt Chi-chi had shown him to do it in that Room of Spirit and Time. His dark eyes were observant, but passive, and Raditz could see blue-haired Launch's personality behind those eyes. Beet really was a tender soul at heart, he didn't talk much, but he seemed to be always looking for ways to be helpful.

Until you made him mad.

When Beet snapped, heaven help you if you were standing nearby. With his boy's Super Saiyan transformation, Raditz was reminded very much of his mate, who also became violent when her hair turned yellow. But, for Beet, it was even more of a change. His bloodthirst, which he didn't have any other time (Turles had told him the half-humans didn't seem to have the same brain chemistry as full saiyans), came out when he went Super Saiyan. His father had told him that, the first few times Beet had turned Super Saiyan, it had taken everything he had to subdue the cub, lest he destroy the Room of Spirit and Time from within. He seemed to be a lot like Broly in that regard, only, not as powerful. He was still much more powerful than Raditz, however.

And yet, the cub never questioned Raditz's commands. He had mentioned that to his father, when they had returned, and Bardock had told him that, if you lead well, people are more inclined to let you keep doing it. Raditz took his advice to heart, and focused on being a good father. Hopefully, the day when Beet would take over as head of their household, would be when Raditz was old and the boy had a few battles under his belt.

Leaning over, he brushed his lips across Launch's, smirked down at his blond, curly-haired cub, then met Beet's eyes. The two of them left the quarters and flew down to the mess hall. They were among the first to arrive, and Matou was still setting food out. Raditz could see his little brother Baga poke his head out of the kitchen, then disappear again. Beet smirked, and Raditz let his son wander into the kitchen as he sat down and scooped up some broth. Beet and Baga were more like brothers than uncle and nephew, being about the same age and raised side by side. It wasn't uncommon, given a Saiyan's life span, for your parents' siblings, or even your grandparents' siblings, to be the same age as you. That was part of the reason why family ranking was more about strength than who was born first.

When Beet emerged from the kitchen, it was with an amused smirk on his face and a plate full of small strips of raw meat. Raditz gave him a slight nod, and the cub disappeared, off to deliver the plate to his mother for Snip. After their difficulties raising Beet, Launch had come around to the Saiyan way of thinking, and now didn't bat an eye at the idea of feeding raw meat to her infant.

Others had filed into the mess hall by the time Beet returned, and Raditz shoved a large hunk of meat his son's way, casting a sideways glance at him. Beet gave a slight nod of appreciation, and tore into the meat. It was a mere gesture between them; Raditz knew Beet had no trouble getting his own food, and he also knew Beet was never one to allow himself to be underfed. The gesture was purely for the gesture's sake; Raditz was showing Beet he enjoyed being his father, and Beet was showing he still appreciated him.

The two ate quickly, then reported to General Nappa. The old General had been reinstated by King Vegeta as a trainer of the army, though actual combat leadership would fall to General Bardock. Kakarot had told Raditz that their father had collapsed after a vision yesterday morning, and while he seemed fine now, Raditz was still concerned, and wasn't sure how trusted his father would be to lead the army if these visions kept up.

The males gathered in a wasteland not too far from Saiyan Village. Kakarot was there already, as was Broly, and Raditz smirked and gave his younger brother a nudge with his elbow as he stood next to him. Kakarot nudged him back, returning the smirk, and the two turned their attention to General Nappa, as they waited for the others to arrive.

Roak was the last to arrive, and General Nappa made him fight against him, first. The young blind Saiyan was often late, which wasn't too surprising since he was blind, but they were Saiyans, they didn't make allowances for things like disabilities. If Roak had what it took to survive, he'd adapt around his blindness, he wouldn't let it slow him down and get him killed.

And he was getting a _lot_ better at dodging Nappa's punches.

Once Nappa had kicked his ass, _again,_ he sent the cub to watch the others on the sidelines until Turles was finished training and could tend to him. He then paired them up in order of strength, sending Kakarot out to spar with Broly, Matou to spar with Zucchi, Duri to spar with Turles, etc. Nappa set Raditz to fight his father this time, and Beet to fight Doragastu, who was starting to become much stronger. He told all of them to fight their hardest, to surpass themselves, and that, if any of them became Super Saiyan for the first time, they would be released early for the mid-day meal. That was powerful motivation for the group of hungry Saiyans.

Bardock smirked at Raditz. "Alright, boy. Today, you're turning Super Saiyan," he said, and powered up himself, his hair yellow, his eyes green.

Raditz scowled, and prepared himself. "Bring it," he growled, and his father attacked.

Meanwhile, Beet faced against the older purple-eyed boy, Doragastu, eyeing him warily. Doragastu was a weird one, always talking like he was telling some kind of epic tale, even if you asked him something simple, like if he'd seen Baga, or if he wanted to go hunt. But, if you just spoke Saiyan to him (in other words, if you just spoke with body language instead of words), he seemed fairly normal, and was a lot easier to take.

And it was a lot easier to see that Doragastu was _not_ to be taken lightly.

Whatever it was that made him such a weird person to talk to, also made him highly in tune with his opponent's movements. Beet had found that out the first time he'd ever fought the older boy. Doragastu had mirrored every single one of his movements, even down to his _breathing_. Beet had eventually gotten pissed off, and had won after he turned Super Saiyan, but it had taken a _lot_ to finally land a hit.

And now, Doragastu was here for a rematch. And he was a _lot_ stronger than last time.

He was watching Beet with those purple eyes, and Beet watched him carefully in turn, trying to copy his copying technique. Knowing they couldn't just stand here and stare at each other, however, Beet flew towards him, sending a punch towards his face. It met Doragastu's fist, and the two matched blows exactly for half an hour.

Then Beet turned Super Saiyan.

And Doragastu watched him, his eyes studying Beet's eyes carefully, and Beet could feel the hair on his arms rising as Doragastu's power level began to rise. Beet was transfixed. On the one hand, he knew Doragastu was distracted, that now was a good time to fight him. His blood boiled for a good fight. But, on the other hand…

He wanted to see if Doragastu could do it. And, if he _could_ , then it really _would_ be a good fight…

He flew towards Doragastu, who flew towards him, but instead of attacking him, he held Doragastu's gaze, and brushed his tail against Doragastu's. It was an odd gesture for opponents, an intimate thing usually reserved for family members and mates, but Doragastu's tail clung to his as if for dear life, and Beet focused on the _need_ for transformation, the raw anger and pain and…

It was echoed back to him, only… it was deep, and wild, and confused, and frustrated, and…

Those purple eyes turned green, his hair flashed yellow, and Beet was blown back by his power exploding from him.

When Beet righted himself, he saw Doragastu standing there, a Super Saiyan, his eyes wild and filled with need as he tried to maintain his transformation.

Beet smirked, understanding perfectly, then _really_ began to attack.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

King Vegeta and Prince Tarble spent the first part of every day, after breakfast, training in a gravity generator bubble that Bulma had placed in her lab. It was larger than the other ones, and specially designed to withstand the tiny energy blasts that hit the sides whenever they sparred. It was large enough that, should something happen to the miniaturization watches they wore, they would still fit inside, albeit a little snugly. She kept it in her lab, so that she could monitor their progress and use the readings from it to build an even better training room. She was currently working on a special one that could generate the miniaturization field without the wearer having to wear a watch. It was useful on two fronts; it could be used for Oozaru training, and it could also make a very useful trap. Vegeta had asked for a way to help them get stronger and fight Frieza without destroying the planet. Bulma was quite proud of herself for coming up with the solution. Now, all she had to do was implement it.

Bulma glanced over at Engie, who was double-checking the wiring on the device. "Looking good over there, Engie?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

The flat-topped Saiyan grunted, and his eyes flicked to Bulma. "Ready to go, your Highness," he said.

Bulma scowled. "I told you to stop calling me that. I'm _Bulma_. Can't work with you if you're gonna curtsy every time I look your way," she muttered as she adjusted some of the readings on the computer display.

Engie smirked at that. "Spoken like a true Saiyan queen. Last one didn't like pomp, either," he said.

Bulma shrugged. "It's different if it's something you earn for yourself. I don't want to be respected because I'm King Vegeta's mate. I want to be respected because I am a _god damned genius_ , and this thing is finally working!" she said excitedly as the lights on the display lit up green. "Ha! Okay, Engie, _now_ you can say it," she said, smirking.

Engie looked at the console, and smiled. "All hail Bulma, Queen of All Technology," he quipped.

Bulma nodded, her arms crossed. "Damn straight," she said smugly.

Just then, Kakarot and Broly entered the lab. The two were sweaty and bruised from sparring, and Bulma looked at the clock. "Noon already? I'll start lowering the gravity," she said, and turned to adjust the controls on the gravity bubble Vegeta and Tarble were training in. "Take your time with lunch, Kakarot. I need to do some adjustments before you and Vegeta fight in this thing again. I've found a way to increase the gravity without warping the outside of the bubble," she said as the light turned from red to green, letting her know she could open the lid.

"King Vegeta will be happy about that," Kakarot said, smirking. "Thanks, Bulma, you really outdid yourself with that thing. I'm glad you're on _our_ side," he remarked.

"Don't go giving her a big head, I'll never hear the end of it," King Vegeta groused as he returned to normal size, followed by Prince Tarble, who looked pretty beaten up. Vegeta glanced at Broly, who nodded, and quickly came to the prince's aid, basically holding up the smaller boy. They were roughly the same age, having just reached mating age, but Broly had always been tall, and Prince Tarble was pretty short for a Saiyan, so it seemed as if Broly were older. Broly walked with the Prince out of the room as Bulma turned on her mate.

"Look who's talking? If your ego gets any bigger, I'm going to have to make a bigger dome to hold it all in!" the blue-haired queen shot back, glaring.

King Vegeta smirked at that, and was about to make a comeback, when Kakarot yawned loudly. "Sire, if you plan to mate right now, can I go eat lunch and grab a nap?" he said, acting more tired than he actually was.

Vegeta knew the ploy, and rolled his eyes. "There better damn well be food left when I get there," he responded, and Kakarot saluted and left. Vegeta was fairly certain Kakarot wouldn't be in the mess hall when he got down there. Neither would his mate.

"I have work to do on the gravity bubble, if you want to use it with Kakarot. I think I can up the gravity for you guys, if I make certain reinforcements to the dome. I should have it up in a couple of hours," Bulma said, her eyebrow raised.

Vegeta smirked, and pressed the controls on Bulma's miniaturization watch that she kept on her own wrist. Shrieking, she shrank down to fit in the palm of his hand, and he dropped her into the dome, then glanced at Engie, who met his gaze. "Set it for ten times gravity, and come back in an hour," he instructed him.

Engie bowed in response, and Vegeta hit the controls on his miniaturization watch, shrinking entering the dome himself. Engie rolled his eyes and closed the dome, setting it for ten times gravity, then left the lab, heading for the mess hall. King Vegeta could do whatever he liked, but Engie's sense of smell just wished that he wouldn't do it in the _lab_ …

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Baga glanced up to see Matou arrive back at the mess hall, and grinned. He had learned enough from the master chef to be able to prepare the noon meal without help, allowing him to take over the mess hall from the time the warriors left after breakfast, to the time they went back to training after lunch. This way, Matou could train in the mornings, and Baga could train in the afternoons. He hadn't thought his father would go for the arrangement at first, but his mother's death had hit Bardock pretty hard, and he seemed more permissive than usual. Or maybe it was because Matou was stronger, and Baga helping out made it so there was a stronger warrior available in the fight for Frieza.

Whatever the reason, Baga was just happy he was being allowed to run the kitchen for half the day.

All around them, Saiyans sat down to eat, and Baga grinned up at the chef. "I've got yours in the back, sir. I hope I did the seasoning right," he said, as he followed Matou to the back of the kitchen.

Matou gave him a sidelong glance. "Taste is a matter of perspective, kid. These people are lucky you're taking the time to cook for them, instead of leaving them to their own lousy cooking. Don't let me hear that kind of insecurity from you about your cooking ever again. Own it," he lectured the cub as he pulled a bite from the heaping plate Baga had set aside for him on the counter. He chewed for a moment, then said, "Too much garlic."

Baga frowned. "But you said-"

"I said to own it. I didn't say that made you right. Perspective, remember? But don't let that keep you from getting better. Do it right next time, and own it next time. And if you're wrong, then do it right the _next_ time. Got it?" Matou demanded.

Baga's eyes lit up. "Like training," he said, understanding.

Matou gave him a single nod. "Life _is_ training, Baga. Now, did you butcher the cuts for tonight's meal?" he asked.

Baga nodded, gesturing to the pile of raw hunks of meat laid out on the large table. "All ready for roasting. I put the bones and organs in the cauldron for the broth. I left the hearts and livers out for the cubs, though," he said.

Matou raised an eyebrow. "How much garlic did you put in the broth?" he asked dubiously.

Baga smirked. "None. It's extra spicy, though, and I added mango," he said, arms crossed.

"Mango? That's a sweet fruit, you put it in a spicy broth?" Matou asked, frowning.

Baga shrugged. "Try it," he said, and dipped out a bowl of it, handing the bowl to Matou. Dubiously, Matou sipped it, frowned for a moment, then slowly smirked, looking at Baga with new eyes.

"You're gonna be good at this, kid," he said, causing Baga to grin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruta picked up Maca, and had the little cub climb onto her back as she made her way to the kitchen. Her brother was back there talking to Matou, and upon seeing her, Baga picked up the whole heart of a saber tooth tiger that was currently lying in pieces on the table, its hide lying in a pile of skins and hides on the floor next to the table. He handed the heart to Ruta, who took it eagerly. "Thanks, Baga, she'll love this," Ruta said happily.

Baga gave a short nod. "Hey, if you see Kaka, tell him I know he's been stealing food from the back, and if he does it again, tell him it won't be King Vegeta's food he needs to check for poison, it'll be _his._ And I got a bottle of laxatives back here with his name on it!" he said to his sister.

Ruta rolled her eyes. "When do _I_ ever see Kaka anymore? But I'll pass it to Chi-chi, though she might not take to well to you threatening her mate…" she said ominously.

Baga turned pale suddenly. "N-never mind. I'll tell him. Go eat, I think Papa's givin' you dirty looks," he said. Sure enough, when Ruta turned around, Bardock was looking at her meaningfully. Quickly, Ruta hurried over to sit down next to him. She adjusted Maca so the cub was sitting in her lap, and handed the raw heart to the cub while she quickly ate the food her father put in front of her.

"How strong's the cub?" Bardock asked gruffly in between bites.

Ruta's eyes widened at her father actually _beginning_ a conversation. "Not very. I think she needs somethin' besides what she's getting to eat. I… I don't know what. Is it breastmilk?" she asked, feeling suddenly unsure.

Bardock gave her a look. "What do your instincts tell you?" he asked her.

Ruta frowned, and took a deep breath, looking Maca over. "She don't need breastmilk. She was in the womb too long, she got all she needed from Mama," she said, gently stroking the cub's spiky black hair. It looked a lot like their mother's. "But there's somethin' else she needs, and I don't know what it is," she said with certainty.

Bardock grunted. "Who _would_ know?" he prodded.

Ruta thought about it. "Well… Uncle Turles said he don't know what she is, and I'm sick of hearin' him talk about Maca like she ain't Saiyan," she said. At her father's expectant look, she thought some more. "Well… Maca might know, if she could talk," she said, and suddenly, realization dawned on her. " _Shit_. I get it, Papa."

Bardock nodded. "You're excused from training until you sort out the cub. I'll tell Chi-chi. Soon as you're done eating, pack a bag and go see the Ox King about travelling money, he told me if we need anything, to ask him. Take Sadala with you, she's strong for her age, and she's mastered Instant Transmission faster than anyone. And stay clear of the human cities, all we need is a bloodthirsty cub roaming the streets and starting another war while we're already on the eve of one of our own," he said darkly.

Ruta's eyes shone with determination. "I'll get her sorted, Papa. Count on it," she said, standing up.

Bardock grunted, then pushed the girl with the mass of hair back down into her seat. "Eat your food, first," he told her, and Ruta blushed, then began to wolf down what was in front of her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot was in heaven.

Chi-chi stole him away at meal times, and the two of them would lie together beneath the trees and bushes in the woods behind Saiyan Village. He would steal food for them, and after he scarfed a good amount of it down, she would do that amazing massage thing she did, and he would be in complete and total bliss, surrounded by her scent, completely relaxed and content. Sometimes they would mate, but other times, like right now, he would sleep with his head in her lap, one of her dainty hands in his hair, the other gently stroking his tail.

As he drifted just on the edges of sleep, he could sense the flicker of his cub's life energy in her womb, and was filled with pride. Would it be a boy, or a girl? Would it be strong? Brave? Beautiful, like its mother? With those thoughts, he drifted off to sleep.

The time came too soon when he felt his mate nudge him awake. He got his bearings before he opened his eyes, and got up, stretching. He pulled Chi-chi up, and held her close to him, breathing her in. "That was perfect," he murmured into her hair.

Chi-chi smiled, and tilted her face up so that her lips were inches from his. "I'll remember that," she said softly, and lightly kissed the mark she'd made on his lower lip the night before. He growled softly, and deepened their kiss for a long moment. Then, he pressed two fingers to his forehead, and disappeared.

Chi-chi sighed in contentment, and laid a hand on her lower abdomen. "Remember this love, little one, and carry it all the days of your life," she murmured. It was a traditional mother's blessing in the Ox Kingdom, and one she liked to think her mother probably whispered to her in times of sweet bliss.

 **A/N: Okay, guys, next chapter, shit's going down! The battle you've all been waiting for… for 68 friggin' chapters! Frieza vs. the Saiyans, Round 2!**


	68. Chapter 69

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

It had been five months since Chi-chi first learned she was pregnant, when everything turned upside down.

Bulma had sent satellites to the perimeter of their solar system, but those that could sense energy were alerted long before her satellites registered the ships approaching their planet. As one, they had all turned to the sky, looking in the same direction, expressions of fear on some, anger on others.

King Vegeta was positively delighted.

The Ox King had promised whatever soldiers King Vegeta needed to help, but the Saiyan King had declined, stating that the citizens of the Ox Kingdom should only enter the fight if Frieza's men stepped foot on their soil, and only then if the Earth Defense Squad failed to keep them at bay. He had made it clear to the Ox King that, if things got that bad, they were all going to die, and the best thing they could do was go out fighting. He warned the Ox King not to let his people get captured… that it would be better to grant them a merciful death at his own hand, than to let Frieza's men use his people for their pleasure. He had worked with those people, after all… he knew what went on.

But it wasn't going to happen. Frieza was _not_ purging this planet, and he was _not_ going to destroy this planet.

The people of the Ox Kingdom entered their homes and prepared themselves once again for war. The people of Saiyan Village took to the skies and did the same.

King Vegeta looked all around him, how his people were spread out all around him, ready and waiting, from young Edame who'd just learned to fly, to Nappa, who was over 12 cycles old.

Prince Tarble flew up next to him, looking around. "Queen Bulma's in position. I… I think this is where you say something to them," he said, gesturing to the people who were casting him looks, varying degrees of nervousness on their faces.

King Vegeta grunted, and called out in a loud voice. "The one who blew up our planet is on his way here now. _I'm_ gonna rip him to shreds. Who among you wants to watch, and maybe get in a kill or two?"

Eager shouts thundered all around him.

King Vegeta smirked, then turned to General Bardock, and nodded.

"Infiltrator teams, with me!" Bardock shouted. "Remember, Frieza is for the King, anything else that moves is fair game. Commander!"

"Here, sir!" Chi-chi said, her belly swollen with cub, battle axe in hand.

"Defend our home," Bardock said.

Chi-chi smirked, and saluted, then suddenly the females disappeared, all going to pre-determined points to protect the planet. Bardock and the men with him spaced themselves out, creating large bubbles of air with their energy. Then they, too, disappeared, and Vegeta knew they were locking onto the power levels coming towards the planet. Their mission was to attack the oncoming ships from the outside.

Prince Turles turned towards those that were left, Violet, Ruta, and Baga, and nodded. Violet and Ruta went to Saiyan Village, where the youngest cubs were waiting with Queen Bulma in her lab. Violet was pregnant, and while there were others in the Earth Defense Squad who were pregnant and still fought, _they_ were not pregnant with _triplets._ Violet was so top-heavy, she had to use her ki to get up and down half the time. Ruta stayed behind to protect the cubs and the Queen, while the Queen worked on _her_ part of the defense.

Baga, on the other hand, went down to the Ox King's castle. He was there to protect the Ox Kingdom as much as possible. They were, after all, the Saiyans' only true allies on this planet, at least as far as King Vegeta was concerned. Nothing _should_ get through the defenses, but if it did, then Baga would be there to defend the Ox Kingdom, for his brother's sake.

"You should join the Queen," King Vegeta told his brother, in no uncertain terms. Kakarot, who still stood behind him, withheld a sigh. He hoped this would not devolve into a _lengthy_ argument…

Prince Tarble scowled. "I'm not going to run and hide, brother. I'm going with you. I'm going to help," he said, crossing his arms. "And that's final."

King Vegeta glared at him for a moment, then smirked. "So be it. Just don't do anything stupid, like getting yourself killed," he growled.

Prince Tarble smirked. "You, either," he said. Then, he created his own air bubble, and placing two fingers against his forehead, he vanished.

Kakarot activated the ear piece in his ear. "Ruta, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Loud and clear, sir," his sister's voice said, all business now that they were in a battle situation.

"Ten minutes, then raise your power level, and keep it raised," he told her.

"Yes, sir!" her voice returned, and Kakarot glanced at King Vegeta.

The King nodded, and the two of them became Super Saiyans. Then, they, too, created air bubbles with their energy, and disappeared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Frieza wasn't sure where things began to go wrong, but he was nothing if not well-prepared. The moment that Prince Tarble had disappeared, right from under his nose, he had begun to prepare himself for a worthy opponent. It was his brother, Cooler, it _had_ to be. Somehow, Vegeta had gotten Cooler to aid him, probably with the promise of taking on their father's ire should one of the brothers kill the other one. Only Cooler could muster up enough competent help to evade Zarbon's watchful eye. Frieza had begun to train himself the moment he came to that realization, achieving the deadliest form their species had ever reached. The _golden_ form. He would finally wipe the last handful of Saiyans out of existence, then proceed to teach his backstabbing brother who the _real_ power in the family was. He was excited, truly ecstatic that his brother had made such a bold error. Now, _now_ he would usher in the era of his complete rule over the universe. He would finally have his brother's systems for his own!

And then, his ships began to be surrounded by the very filthy monkeys he'd thought he'd eradicated all those years ago.

He didn't care. He didn't care if they'd somehow thwarted him, if they'd caught him off guard, he absolutely refused to believe that these pathetic _Saiyans_ could even pose a threat to his vast army, to his pure golden might. He had emerged from his ship, never leaving his throne chair, and began to power up the death ball that would eradicate these monkeys once and for all. They weren't worth the effort it took to stand up, much less the use of his newfound powers. Those, he would reserve for Cooler, once he saw the complete eradication of his precious little scapegoats and the mud ball they were hiding on. When the death ball was large enough, he launched it in the general direction of the planet the Saiyans seemed to be protecting.

And then, a familiar sight greeted his eyes, and he had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. There, standing before his death ball, was a group of warriors, and, at the head of them, was that one… the _same one…_

How? He was dead… he was _dead!_

Then, the supposedly dead Saiyan did the impossible.

He _transformed._

Frieza's cold blood ran even colder, as his eyes narrowed. "No… _NO_!" he hissed, as the blond-haired Saiyan reached out and stopped the death ball, holding it still. Frieza used his power to propel it forward again, but first one, then another Saiyan transformed, and the ball was pushed back towards his ship.

"NO!" Frieza shouted, outraged. This, _this_ had been why he had eradicated those pesky monkeys in the first place! They just kept getting stronger, they were like vermin, no matter how many you killed, they just kept _coming._ Well, it was no matter. The filthy monkeys had no _idea_ what they were messing with…

Smirking, he pushed the ball forward, with even greater power. The transformed Saiyan pushed hard, with all his might, and was soon met by two more, transformed the same way. Frieza scowled. What had his brother been _doing_ with these monkeys, to make them so strong?

Frieza's eyes met those of the scar-faced Saiyan he had seen first, the one who looked so familiar. " _You!_ What did my brother do? How are you back from the dead? I know you died, I watched you get obliterated!" he demanded, holding off for the moment from putting his full power behind his death ball.

Bardock scowled. He had seen this, this very thing, in his vision, and he knew how it would end. To one side was his son Raditz, holding the power ball back with all his might. On the other was his grandson Beet, more powerful than the two of them, giving it his all. But, Bardock knew this could only end one way. "Frieza, you're going to die today! I've seen it! Remember that, when you're dying, that I already saw it coming!" Bardock yelled furiously. His scowl deepened. "Raditz! Take your son and go! Protect what your mother and I worked so hard for!" he commanded. He sensed his son's outrage, his hesitance, and smirked. "You're the one with the most sense of all my cubs. Use some of it and get out of here. That's an order!" he yelled.

He could feel Raditz's eyes on him, and spared him a fleeting glance, but one that spoke _everything._ Then his eldest gave a single nod, and an instant later he and the boy were gone, leaving Bardock alone with Frieza's death ball.

Frieza wasn't there. Bardock knew he wouldn't be. Raditz was calling the retreat for the other infiltrator teams. This death ball was all for Bardock. Drawing out every last bit of his power, he allowed it all to shatter him from the inside out, creating a chain reaction.

Frieza's death ball exploded in the depths of space, on the outskirts of Earth's solar system, taking three ships, two planets, and a brave Saiyan along with it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Frieza had been about to push the death ball harder, to end those pathetic monkeys, when he had felt hands gripping him from behind. The next second, he was on a planet, inside a room, and everything was getting bigger…

 **A/N: Work is hectic lately, and I missed last weekend because my family came back from vacation, but I should be back on schedule now. I'll continue to try for two chapters per weekend, at least one per weekend, and I'll try to make future chapters longer. This one's a bit short, but I didn't want you guys to think I died or something.**

 **The next chapter should be longer, and I should have it finished this weekend…**


	69. Chapter 71

**A/N: Okay, you guys have waited and waited. Thank you for your patience. One of your fellow readers is collaborating with me on the big battle with Frieza, because you guys deserve something epic. That battle isn't in this chapter, as it is currently under construction. But, there are plenty of other battles going on. Enjoy, and the next chapter should have at least some of the fight you've all been waiting for!**

Everything had been going fine at first, as far as battles go. Frieza had brought more ships than Nappa would have thought, but their advance teams had easily wiped them out before they got to the planet, and King Vegeta and Kakarot were dealing with Frieza, so it looked like the fighting was pretty much over.

Or so they thought.

The first hundred or so space pods that got through their forces out in space had been easily taken care of by Chi-chi and the Earth Defense Squad. But, they just kept coming. It was too fast for anyone to count, but if Nappa had to guess, he would put their numbers in the thousands. Thousands of regular, average warriors from various planets, landing on the planet. They were no match for a Saiyan, or for any member of the Earth Defense Squad, at that.

But, to the unsuspecting humans….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Ox King stalked along the wall. His son-in-law's little brother was hovering above the wall, gazing up at the sky. Suddenly he cried out, and the Ox King's eyes grew wide as the sky filled with tiny orange dots. Those dots became bigger and bigger, and people around them began to panic as a large metal ball slammed into a building. The Ox King grabbed his axe and strode forward towards the metal ball, not knowing what it was, but knowing it wasn't good. Around him he could hear other balls slamming hard into the ground, and people running around and screaming. "People! To me!" he cried out, and those who could hear him turned towards him, looking desperately for direction. "Grab what you can for weapons, these things want to kill us, we'll kill them first!" he yelled. The men and women, normal farmers and merchants, all nodded bravely and began to collect various farming and cooking implements and rush after him as he strode towards the metal ball.

A green creature with yellow spots wearing strange armor was coming out of the metal ball just as the Ox King got there. It raised its arm and began firing energy blasts towards him. He dodged them and came at the alien at a run, taking its head off with his battle axe. "Find all the metal balls, kill whatever comes out of them! Protect each other!" he yelled to his people, before going after another one. Yells could be heard all around him, as the villagers did just that. Up above, the Ox King could see Baga firing energy blasts at incoming metal balls, destroying a good number of them, but more just kept coming. He smiled and focused on his task. Kakarot's little brother often complained that he wasn't as strong as the others, yet here he was, defending him and his people. Today was a day where even the weak could be strong.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Central City was a hustle and bustle sort of place, the sidewalks filled with people walking to and fro, traffic filling both the roads and the skies. The noise could be deafening to someone who wasn't used to it. The capital city of the world was a big place, which wasn't all that surprising. In the center of Central City stood King Furry's tower, where he and his advisors made the laws for the rest of the world to abide by. Even it was bustling with people, lawyers and businessmen and ambassadors all conducting their business as quickly as they could before the end of the day.

Five aliens landed on top of the tower, the highest point in the city. One of them, a tall purple alien with black horns, crossed his arms and looked down at a short, fat, green alien with four eyes. "Guldo," he said, and one of the short alien's eyes rolled up to regard him. "I want them to feel everything we do to them."

The green alien smiled sadistically, its four eyes turning to the city below. He held out his hands, and let his considerable ki spread all throughout the city. Then, like plucking a guitar string, he pulled it tight, causing everything within his power to freeze.

Everything stopped in its tracks, hover bikes and birds stopped short in the air, cars stopped on the streets, people stopped mid-stride. Only people's eyes moved, widened in fear, as they realized they were unable to move, or even make a sound.

Like a flash of lightning, the other four aliens were gone, and a silent massacre ensued. Captain Ginyu had been given strict orders to locate wherever the largest city was, kill all the people, but not destroy any of the buildings. And, if they came across any information about Cooler or Vegeta, they were to report it to Frieza immediately.

To the Ginyu Force, it was a game. They had a private bet among them to see who could kill the most people. Whoever killed the most, won the pot, a total of 2 million credits. Since destruction of property was out, that made this anyone's game.

But to the humans, it was the most terrifying experience imaginable. Mothers were held motionless, helplessly watching as their children were slaughtered before they were. The dead didn't even fall to the ground, they stood where they were, held motionless even in death. In King Furry's tower, the blue dog king watched motionlessly as his advisors each had their necks snapped. When the tall purple alien came to him, he could feel his blue fur stand on end as he awaited his inevitable death.

"These paintings… they all look like you," Captain Ginyu mused, looking around the room as the blue dog in the expensive suit hesitantly gazed up at him. "That must mean you're very important," he said, smirking ominously.

King Furry couldn't even swallow, he was being held so still. Terror ran through him, but anger, also. He would almost rather die with his advisors than listen to anything this monster had to say.

"Well, this conversation is a bit one-sided, isn't it?" Captain Ginyu continued. "You see… I have some questions I need to ask you. And I want you to tell me the absolute truth. I'm a busy man, after all. Now," he said, placing a finger on King Furry's wet nose, "I know you can't talk yet, not until Guldo releases the city from his hold. But, you can feel. So, I think we can get all the usual rigamarole over with while we wait. In answer to the questions I know you're going to ask, yes, I'm serious. Yes, I just killed everyone in your city. Yes, I'm a monster. Yes, I'm going to kill you. But, the question here is, what can and will I do to you before that happens? In answer to that, let me give you a demonstration," he said, and he collected a small amount of ki in his hand. Slowly, he brought his hand to King Furry's face, and the dog mentally screamed as his fur and flesh began to burn...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raditz, Beet, and Broly were above West City, blasting space pods out of the sky. Broly had ascended in power to the point where Raditz had Beet stay back away from him, for fear Broly would forget himself and accidentally kill his son. Raditz and Beet also went Super Saiyan, a feat that Beet had learned recently, and fired wave after wave of energy at the flaming metal pods, attempting to destroy them all before any entered the large city.

Suddenly, tiny projectiles bit at Raditz's side, and he could see five human aircraft bearing down on them, opening fire. Angrily he glared at them, knowing the bullets wouldn't harm them, but pissed that the humans would try to attack them while the Saiyans were trying to protect their city.

It was when he caught sight of a missile out of the corner of his eye headed straight towards his son that his anger turned to fury. Beet was focused on firing down the space pods, he didn't see it coming. Using instant transmission, Raditz appeared behind his son and took the brunt of the missile.

Raditz didn't think. To him, these planes were shooting at his son, and that's all he needed to know. With a loud cry, he blasted all five of them out of the sky, noting with satisfaction the force with which they exploded. They must have been carrying many more missiles like the one they shot at Beet. He and Beet shared a look, and were soon met by Broly, who had seen what transpired. "What now?" Broly asked Raditz, who, while not the strongest in their group, had been in more battles than the two of them combined.

Raditz glared down at the city. "We have our orders. Destroy the pods. Defend yourselves from the humans. Don't destroy the human cities," he said, spitting out the last order like it was something vile. "But if it's in the sky or shooting at you, shoot it down. Now, go!" he said, and flew off back to his position, allowing them to do the same.

Beet cast a glance down at West City. Why were the humans shooting at them? If the humans hated them, why were the Saiyans protecting them? His mother was human, she was part of the Earth Defense Squad, one of the protectors of the planet. Why did they want to kill him?

Putting aside such thoughts, he turned his attention back to destroying the pods that were still falling through the air. His father was right. Whether the humans they were protecting were friends or enemies, King Vegeta did tell them to destroy Frieza's forces. Those guys were definitely enemies…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma looked over the readings on the dome that Vegeta, Kakarot, and Frieza were fighting in. "Those guys are sure putting out a lot of energy," she murmured.

Ruta looked at the screen she was looking at, the symbols on it meaning absolute gibberish to her. "Is it gonna hold, Your Highness?" she asked worriedly. She had Maca slung to her back, sleeping peacefully with her tiny hand gripping Ruta's mane of hair. Nearby, Violet was sitting with her feet up, while Sadala and Edame played a puzzle game that Bulma had given them. The other cubs were taking naps, tired out from their rough play (or in some cases, due to their young age).

Bulma smiled down at Ruta. "Of course it'll hold, sweetie. They don't call me an engineering genius for nothing. Also, don't call me 'your highness', just call me Bulma," she said, casting her a look of mock-irritation.

Ruta peered at the bubble, appearing not to listen. "I can't see them. Are you sure they're in there?" she asked, reaching a hand towards it.

"Don't touch that!" Bulma warned, just before Ruta received a slight shock to the hand. Quickly, the girl drew her hand away, sucking on her slightly burned and numb fingers. "It's electrified, part of the magnetic charge that keeps everything inside, and keeps the ones inside from seeing what's out here. We don't want Frieza to see you and think he can try to kill you or Maca, do we?" she asked.

Ruta scowled. "If Frieza gets out, I'll just stomp on him!" she declared proudly. Still, she backed away a step from the bubble, for Maca's sake.

"If Frieza gets out of there, he'll be normal size again. He'll be bigger than you. Don't worry, though, there's no way he'll survive against Vegeta and Kakarot," Bulma said proudly.

Ruta smirked, eyeing the bubble. "Yeah, he's dead meat, Your High-" she said, then suddenly, her head whipped up.

Bulma frowned, her ability to sense energy not being what Ruta's was. "What is it?" she asked, starting to get worried.

Ruta scowled, and laid Maca down on the blanket next to the other sleeping cubs. "Someone's here. Someone bad," she said softly, her eyes on the ceiling. Whoever it was was above the city.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zarbon hovered above the obsidian monstrosity on the mountain. It looked like the cities he'd seen on Planet Vegeta, before Frieza destroyed that accursed planet. The scouter had led him here, but then Frieza's signal stopped. There was no question, Frieza was somewhere inside. Only one room of the city was occupied. Always preferring to gather intel first, he stayed out of sight, but got close enough to listen to what was going on.

It was then that he learned that Frieza was fighting against two of the Saiyans, one of them being Vegeta, and that they had been somehow shrunk inside some device that was in the room. Since Zarbon knew Vegeta didn't stand a chance against Frieza, he wasn't worried. Besides, Frieza would be angry if he knew Zarbon tried to save him. He so rarely had a real challenge.

Instead, he focused on wreaking his own brand of havoc. From what he'd heard, the woman inside seemed pretty important to the Saiyans, and the rest of them sounded like children. He smirked. Well, the best way to get rid of Saiyan cubs….

Was to have them kill each other.

After all, it was a tried and true method of purging a planet. They'd done it for years. With a smirk and a wicked glint in his eye, Zarbon summoned ki into his hand, blending it a certain way with the air of this planet, and threw it into the sky. Once it was right where it could be easily seen, he clenched his fist, causing the ki to explode outward, creating a brilliant ball of light in the sky.

An artificial moon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chi-chi, Launch, Hasky, and Nutz touched down in the silent city. All around them was devastation, vehicles that had crashed, hover cars that had fallen from the sky, and sidewalks full of dead bodies. Men, women, children, not one survivor could be seen or heard. It was as if something had killed them all with no resistance, right where they stood. Blood ran down the sidewalk in channels, and the smell of it was sound of blood flowing down streets like floodwater was the only thing they could hear.

It was horrifying.

Chi-chi was getting flashbacks of the devastation she had seen when the Ox Kingdom had been destroyed by the Red Ribbon Army. Pushing such thoughts aside, she turned to the others. "They're still here. Everyone stick together, keep an eye out for survivors, but our first priority is killing these bastards," she told them in no uncertain terms.

Launch grimaced, looking around, and Hasky nodded, stone faced. Nutz was bending over, touching the blood on the sidewalk and sniffing it. "Lots of blood for no fighting," she murmured.

Chi-chi frowned. "They're not trained like us. They wouldn't stand a chance against Frieza's forces," she said.

Hasky frowned, looking around. "I think she's right, Chi-chi. I don't think these people even put up a fight. Look at that guy there, he's face down in a cheesecake. How do you get murdered in the middle of eating cheesecake?" she asked, starting to feel cold inside.

Launch scowled. "Yeah, Chi, I don't like this. We might need backup on this one."

Chi-chi rubbed her side, where she felt the baby kick. "We're the Earth Defense Squad. Everyone else is off killing other murderous aliens. This is our job, let's do it," she said.

"Hey guys look, I guess we missed some. Oh they sure are pretty, too!" a voice said from behind them.

Chi-chi's blood ran cold as her fingers tightened on her axe. Berating herself for allowing them to sneak up on her, she spun around, glaring furiously. Before them stood a tall red-haired muscle head wearing armor much like she'd seen Raditz wear. Her senses told her there were others nearby, two of them. Soon enough they appeared, a tall blue-skinned alien, and a shorter red-skinned alien with long white hair.

"Never gonna let Guldo live this down. Hey, ladies, come here often?" the red-skinned one said, sizing them up.

Launch smirked at that. "Who you callin' ladies?" she said, collecting the ki within herself that she knew she'd need any moment.

Nutz was gazing off to the left, distractedly, and Hasky raised an eyebrow. "Nothing wrong with being called a lady, Launch. It makes it that much more humiliating for them when they're begging at our feet," she said airily, powering up as well.

Chi-chi ignored the queasiness she was feeling all of a sudden, and did the same. "Who the hell do you think you are, invading our planet and killing innocent people?" she shouted angrily. She was getting a bad feeling about this, but there was nothing for it. These aliens had to be stopped here, or they would just kill more people.

The one with the red hair smirked, and as one, the three stood side by side. Taking a deep breath, the red-haired alien crouched low, flexing his muscles. Pointing his right toe to his right side, and his left arm into the air to his left, he folded his right arm over his chest, and bellowed out, "I am Recoome!"

The tall blue one did the same, pointing his left toe to his left, his right arm into the air at his right, and, folding his left arm over his chest, growled out, "Burter!"

The one with red skin and long white hair tossed his hair in such a way that reminded Hasky of the strippers she used to watch, and, kneeling down on one knee, lifted both arms straight up, tilting his hands outward to each side. "Jeice!" he yelled.

The girls blinked at the introduction. "If I'd known we were getting a show, I'd have brought some zenni," Hasky murmured.

Launch raised an eyebrow. "So, what, you guys are Frieza's cheerleaders, then?" she asked, nonplussed.

Recoome smirked at them, and an instant later he was holding her against a wall, his hand around her throat. "You're a tough one. Bitches always die in the middle. But you might survive all the way until I finish," he mused, his voice a low growl as he seemed to look right through her clothing.

Not much scared Launch, but this guy… her every fiber screamed out for her mate. But, she was not, and never would be, a damsel in distress.

At least not unless she sneezed.

She scowled. "Listen, asshole, I have a mate. And he don't like comin' home to see garbage lyin' around, so I'm gonna have to take you out!" she yelled, and instantly Recoome flew up into the air from the force of the energy blast she had sneakily summoned. He had been holding her in the perfect position, and she had managed to get it under his armor - right towards the nether regions.

His comrades laughed as he howled in pain, holding the lower part of his armor, which sadly hadn't been able to protect him from Launch's attack. Launch took the opportunity to group together with the other girls, and they stood back to back, preparing for the worst.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruta's tail bristled as she felt a change in the atmosphere. She wasn't sure what it was, but had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Uh… Your Highness?" she asked, turning to look at Bulma.

The queen was busy looking at the readouts, and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What's wrong, Ruta?" she asked distractedly.

Sadala was looking outside at the balcony. "Run," she said softly, causing Ruta to look at her sharply, as the girl rarely spoke. When she did, it was always serious. Ruta's blood ran cold, and she slowly turned to look at whatever it was Sadala had seen.

Bulma glanced up, watching the two. They were staring out opening of the balcony, transfixed, breathing hard, Ruta more than Sadala, but it was enough that she realized with a start what was going on. Flashbacks of the World Martial Arts Tournament came to her, and she looked at Violet and the group of sleeping cubs in horror.

Thinking fast, she shouted out orders. "Violet! Up now! Wake up the cubs!" she yelled, running for the cubs. She cast a glance at the miniaturization dome, then looked away. She would have to trust that Vegeta and Kakarot would be fine through this.

Violet, not sure what was going on, but accustomed to jumping to orders by now, hefted herself up and began to do as instructed, while Bulma did the same. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the girls begin to change. "Put them out on the balcony! They have to look, if they don't look they'll be trampled to death!" she said, bringing Edama and Snip out to the far balcony, and pointing at the light so they would look. There wasn't enough time, she knew, she would have to save as many as she could before the room crashed around them.

Violet realized the danger as she saw Ruta begin to grow, and ruthlessly pushed the two girls off of the balcony they were looking through, sending them hurtling towards the ground. She knew they would survive, they could both fly, and even if they didn't, it wasn't that far of a drop for two Saiyans. She then lifted an infant cub into her arms, pointing at the light.

When she could tell Edama and Snip were starting to change, Bulma turned to the others. There were three more, Ruta's little sister, Parsi's cub, and Chicori's cub. They were all full-blooded Saiyan cubs, and were already crawling towards the balcony, no doubt sensing the light in the sky. Outside, Ruta and Sadala were roaring loudly, and Bulma knew the building was about to come down. "Violet! Come on!" Bulma yelled, grabbing the woman's hand as she was clutching the cub to her chest.

"He's not changing!" Violet replied, looking down at the young cub worriedly.

"It's Gula's and Duri's cub, he's a quarter Elvari. He might not be able to change. Just bring him," she said, casting a look back at the other three. She wanted to make sure they could transform, but a giant hand crashed through the wall between the human women and the Saiyan cubs. "Come on!" she yelled, and the two ran to the balcony behind them, lifting into the air. Bulma guarded Violet and the cub, just as the walls crumbled behind them. They nearly ran into Baga as they flew. "Baga! Close your eyes!" Bulma yelled.

Baga instantly did as he was told. "Your Highness? What are you-"

"There's no time! The cubs have turned Oozaru, we have to keep the people safe!" she replied. "What can stop an Oozaru?" she demanded. She knew cutting off their tails would do it, but had come to learn such a thing was considered worse than death among the Saiyans. She gazed wide-eyed at the top of Mt. Fry Pan, where six Oozaru were destroying the obsidian village. It wouldn't contain them for long, she knew. Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror. There should be seven, was one of them trampled before they could transform?

Baga frowned. "They're cubs. They need someone stronger than 'em, that's all. Like any cub," he said, his breath catching as he cast his senses towards Saiyan Village. "Is that Ruta? Aw, shit, Raditz is gonna be pissed!" he exclaimed, half worried, and half anticipating what was sure to be an epic beat down as soon as his eldest brother saw what had surely become of the village.

Bulma's eyes widened. "That's it! We need Raditz! He's strong, and they know him!" she exclaimed. Raising her wrist device to her mouth, she pressed a button. She was about to speak, when Baga quickly turned his head a new direction, taking in a breath, and even Bulma could sense the power coming up to them.

"Well, now… trying to escape the inevitable, are we?" a tall, blue-skinned alien with long green hair said. He had smooth features, and his hair fell over one shoulder in a neat braid. Bulma had to admit, he was pleasing to look at...

Then, her brain kicked in, and she scowled. "You're the one who put that light in the sky, aren't you?!" she accused.

Zarbon shrugged, eyebrow raised. "The place looked entirely too peaceful to be a proper monkey city. I just livened things up a bit," he said, smirking.

Baga growled at the insult, and Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing the slur to be a particularly offensive one to the Saiyans. She scowled, knowing they didn't have much time. Violet couldn't keep hovering there for long, especially not with a cub in her arms, and it was just a matter of time before the Oozaru broke through walls of Saiyan Village completely and made their way down the mountain and into the Ox Kingdom. "Baga, take Violet to safety," she told him in no uncertain terms.

Baga hesitated. "Your Highness, I can't leave you here. I won't," he said, his eyes closed, equally determined.

Bulma mentally cringed, and Zarbon's smirk grew. "Your Highness, is it? I don't suppose this means you're Vegeta's woman?" he asked, looking her over in a new light.

Bulma's scowl deepened. "Baga, do as you're told," she said, using her most imperious voice.

Baga didn't move, however, and Zarbon chuckled. "It's not as though I'd let-"

Just then, Violet fell, the cub held tightly in her arms, no longer having the strength to stay in the air. Bulma and Baga reacted at the same time, rushing to catch her. Zarbon lifted a hand and fired an energy blast at the pregnant woman. Baga placed himself in the path of the blast before it reached Violet, just as Bulma caught her and eased her to the ground.

Baga fell to the ground with a thump.

"Baga!" Bulma shouted, trying to rush to his side, but Zarbon landed between them, looking down at the young Saiyan curiously. Baga's armor had been burned through, and his back was scorched. He groaned and tried to get up.

"Since we're on the ground, now, I think it's time you joined in the fun, little one," Zarbon said smoothly, grabbing Baga by the back of his armor and lifting him high. Baga hissed in pain, but kept his wits about him enough to keep his eyes closed. Zarbon noticed this and chuckled, then held his hand out towards Bulma. "Here's the deal, little one. Open your eyes and look at the light. If you don't, I'm going to kill the women and the cub," he said.

Baga went pale. "If… if I turn oozaru, I'll put them in danger anyway," he said, but his hair stood on end as he sensed Zarbon collecting more ki for his attack. "Okay! Okay, just don't hurt them!" he said, hoping against hope that the Queen and Violet would be able to get away when he changed.

"Open them now," Zarbon warned, and Baga slowly began to open his eyes.

Just then, Zarbon dropped him, and Baga rolled away. Lifting his head, being careful not to look at any part of the sky, Baga opened his eyes to see what happened.

The scene before him would give him nightmares for a long time.

Zarbon was on the ground, screaming, looking weak, wrinkled, and terrified. On his left leg, Baga could see his baby sister Maca, who appeared to have bitten the alien, and was now sucking his blood. But…

Not just his blood. As they watched, Maca sucked everything out of Zarbon, until he was only blue skin and armor, and soon the skin, too, was gone. When she was done, Maca burped happily, and pulled an earring out of her mouth, looking at it in fascination.

Bulma's eyes were wide, and she skirted around Maca as she went to take a look at Baga. "Are you okay?" she asked him, never taking her eyes off of his sister.

Baga nodded, also not taking his eyes off of Maca. "So, this is why Ruta won't let me play with her," he murmured softly.

Bulma glanced at him sharply. "Ruta knew?" she asked, suddenly very worried.

Baga frowned. "Ruta's been acting strange ever since Maca was born. Papa always says it's 'cause she's bein' responsible, but I know when she's hidin' somethin'. This must be it," he said, swallowing. If Maca was capable of taking down a being like the alien who had attacked them, what if she turned on them, as Saiyan cubs often did? Baga didn't know if he would be strong enough to dominate her.

Just then, a loud rumble could be heard all around them, and they looked up to see six Oozaru running and sliding down the mountain. "MOVE!" Bulma yelled. Baga reached out and scooped up Maca, as Bulma helped Violet and the cub she was carrying into the air, and the group of them rose into the air as fast as they could. Once they were out of reach of the rampaging Oozaru, they looked down helplessly as they neared the buildings below.

 **A/N: Don't be mad at me, I'm posting the next chapter right after I post this one, with details about bio submissions for the next generation of Saiyans. As far as the story goes, I hope to have something up next weekend.**


	70. Chapter 73

**A/N: Okay, guys, THIS is going to be a special treat! One of you has been helping me with this fight scene between Vegeta, Kakarot, and Frieza. He has been helping me come up with great ideas for the side battles, and has taken over** _ **this**_ **fight in its entirety, with excellent results! This chapter (and future chapters about this particular fight) is brought to you by the very talented, AlphaShenron!**

Slamming into the ground, Frieza had no time to adjust from the comfort of his throne to the enhanced gravity of whatever mudball he had been transported to. Concentrating his ki to his eyes he wasted no time tilting his head back to execute whatever fool had dared to lay hands on him!

The flash of ki momentarily blinded him as they lasered out from his eyes and from the grunt he heard he knew that he had at least gotten a glancing blow. While irritated that he hadn't scored a kill at least the walking corpse's hands were no longer on him. A simple pulse of his ki and he was no longer on the ground and was now vertical in the air. Folding his arms behind him he took his time to examine his surroundings, the fool who had brought him here was of no consequence as he already knew that it wasn't his fool of a brother Cooler and surely that was the only marginal threat that he would encounter on this mudball.

Looking up into the sky he noticed no clouds, no discerning features of a normal planet, instead it was just cold white light. The floor underneath him was metal, pitted and scarred with craters. There was a large rock in the distance, the only feature breaking up the landscape. Taking all of this in in just a mere moment, unimpressed with his surroundings as they were, he finally turned to his would be assailant and with a start recognized his wayward pet.

Hand rubbing the side of his face stood the proud monkey "prince" Vegeta. Smirking as he saw his handiwork on the prince's face, a neat line burned into his simian flesh, Frieza spoke.

"Well well well, if it isn't the dear little Prince Vegeta, only not so little anymore. Had a little growth spurt under the care of my brother have we?" Frieza remarked smugly.

Vegeta dragged his thumb across his newly acquired burn and smiled at Frieza. The smile wasn't like the ones Vegeta normally wore, it spread across his face in a wild expression of joy.

"I don't know what this nonsense about your brother is," Vegeta said, "but I am prince no more."

Spreading his stance out Vegeta's ki exploded out from his core and ignited a deep gold. If it was possible, the look of rage and horror on Frieza's face made his smile only wider. With a peal of wild laughter Vegeta assumed the legendary form of his people.

"I have been crowned King by my people, and I stand before you Frieza as a Super Saiyan of legend!"

Frieza ground his teeth together at the sheer insolence of these monkeys. They were worse than cockroaches, an infestation in his perfect universe. He had wiped out their planet for just this very reason, they get a little bit stronger and then assume that they can rise from their rightful place at the bottom of the hierarchy.

"The only thing super about you Vegeta is your sheer stupidity. You may have a new flashy transformation but you have no idea the sheer horror of my power. I don't know if your primitive monkey brain has noticed, but I'm not exactly in the same state you've seen me before."

Gone were the horns and pink skin. Frieza was covered in sleek white skin with purple gem like features scattered through his body. Also more impressive was that his power was much higher than had been previously recorded. From what Vegeta could recall his power level was around 500,000 galactic units. A far cry from where they were at now but the thought only made Vegeta's blood boil in anticipation.

"So we've both gone through some changes, that doesn't change the result Frieza."

Vegeta pointed his thumb down to the ground and smirked.

"You, ground into the dirt under my boot."

Frieza narrowed his eyes, this insult was the last straw. The monkey prince would pay dearly in blood. The torture he had inflicted on the fool's brother would pale in comparison to the horror he would put Vegeta through. Though since those saiyans out in space had managed to hold his attack back with this so called "Super Saiyan" transformation of theirs Frieza figured that 15% of his power would suffice to put Vegeta in his place.

"By all means then Vegeta, why don't you try to act that fantasy out and I will bring you back down to reality. No one is stronger than me, you should have remembered that." With that said Frieza exploded into motion, darting forward he jabbed forward with his right fist to wipe that smug look off Vegeta's face when to his shock Vegeta simply transitioned into a smooth upwards block driving his fist wildly off course and leaving him open to the boot of Vegeta's snap kick.

The blow drove all the air from Frieza's lungs and sent him flying skyward. After a few seconds of flight Frieza pulsed his ki out and stabilized, stopping instantly. Glaring at Vegeta he gathered ki to his fingertips and with a downward slash released it at the arrogant monkey.

Invisible to the eye, Vegeta was surprised when the ground around him exploded in a line following Frieza's slash. Not seeing any movement in the smoke Frieza started laughing.

"And like the others the monkey king has fallen. So much for the mighty Super Saiyan."

"I wouldn't start celebrating yet Frieza, you didn't even scratch my armor."

The words came from directly behind Frieza and he quickly spun around only to end up face to face with Vegeta who true as he said was completely untouched.

Lashing out with his fists Frieza whipped into a frenzy. Left, right, right, and left. Each strike that he made was either slapped out of the way or avoided outright. Picking up in intensity, the blows rang out with the sound of thunder. Each blow breaking the sound barrier many times over, the air was whipped into a broil. One thing was quickly becoming apparent to Frieza though and that was he was meeting much more resistance with his movements than he should be.

"Why! Can't! I! Hit! You!" Each word was accompanied with an attack and each one failed to strike Vegeta.

"Oh? Are we having trouble moving around Frieza? I'm sorry I didn't think you would have so much trouble here."

Deciding that he had had enough of the one sided exchange that had been occurring so far, Vegeta grabbed Frieza's left hook and then the retaliatory right jab and started squeezing. Frieza's face contorted in surprised pain and he immediately started struggling to no avail to escape the Super Saiyan's grasp. Bones groaned under the increasing pressure and Frieza's growls increased in intensity and frequency as he desperately tried freeing the trapped appendages. In desperation he brought his tail up and around in an attempt to spear Vegeta on it's tip only to have his tail batted away by Vegeta's own. What followed was an intense back and forth between the white and golden limbs that ended with Vegeta wrapping his tail around Frieza's own and constricting.

The new sensation of pain was too much for the tyrant and he finally cried out in pain making Vegeta smile. Releasing him, Vegeta drove his fist up into Frieza's stomach with a right uppercut folding him over his fist. Leaning forward so that his mouth is next to Frieza's ear, Vegeta spoke.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret Frieza, this room is special in that it shrinks those who enter it. You are now the size of an ant, and while you might not be used to the changes that fighting at this size brings I'm fully acclimated. Your death is all but assured here."

Gasping for breath, Frieza noticed a glow emanating down from his stomach. Light was leaking out through the gaps in Vegeta's fingers and upon realizing what that meant Frieza's blood ran cold.

Opening his fist, Vegeta unleashed the gathered ki in a spectacular ball of power that drove Frieza flying through the air. Screaming in pain as the ki both pushed and burned him, Frieza was sent screaming over the landscape escaping past the edge of Vegeta's sight. After a few moments Vegeta closed his fist.

An explosion of immense magnitude erupted past the horizon, the shockwave reaching Vegeta at speeds that would have ripped the flesh off him just a few years ago. Now it only ruffled his hair and armor.

Vegeta smiled, if it was this bad at this distance he couldn't imagine what it must have felt like at the epicenter. It felt nice to flex his power like this, if he had used an attack of that magnitude at full size there was no way that Earth or a few of its celestial neighbors would have survived the explosion.

Stretching out his senses Vegeta checked to see if Frieza was still alive and was pleasantly surprised to find that not only was Frieza alive but significantly stronger. This could actually be a decent workout.

"Three. Two. One." As Vegeta finished his countdown Frieza blurred into visibility swinging a kick at Vegeta's head. Whipping his arm up to block, Vegeta was surprised to find that the kick actually moved his arm a little. Twisting the arm while Frieza's leg was still connected, he grabbed Frieza's leg below the knee with his blocking arm and with his free hand grabbed above the knee. Spinning around with Frieza firmly in his grasp Vegeta then slammed Frieza into the ground using the tyrants leg as a lever. As Frieza connected with the ground and cried out, Vegeta felt Frieza's leg flex slightly at the knee. Grinning viciously, Vegeta lifted Frieza back up and slammed him down again, and again, and again, each time the joint was brought closer to its breaking point.

As Vegeta was about to slam Frieza down to the ground and break the leg, Frieza thrust out his hand and unleashed a torrent of ki that slammed into Vegeta sending him skidding across the ground.

Feet digging into the ground, Vegeta grit his teeth as he held the blast back. The power was intensely concentrated, and if he wasn't careful this could actually injure him. Grabbing onto the blast, Vegeta could feel the ki burning through his gloves, with only minimal strain he physically took hold of the attack and tossed it up into the air. Not wanting the blast to break through the training dome he jabbed two fingers up at the blast and sent a small ball of ki at the tip of the blast. Quickly intercepting it, the two different energies violently mixed and exploded.

Turning to where he had left Frieza, Vegeta wasn't surprised to see the tyrant was nowhere to be seen. As he was about to sense him out Vegeta felt the pressure around him change. Quickly turning around, Vegeta had just enough time to notice a fist coming towards his face before it impacted. More quickly followed.

Frieza pressed his advantage, striking at every available opening. Each blow dug deep into the King's body and opening up tears in his body suit and cracks in the armor. Frieza started laughing maniacally as he tore into Vegeta like a rabid animal.

"How does it feel monkey?! You are nothing to me! I am Lord Frieza, Emperor of this universe and no filthy flea ridden monkey can ever hope to match me!"

Folding Vegeta over with a strong knee to his gut, Frieza didn't even give Vegeta time to gasp before he grabbed the sides of his head and drove his knee into his face. As Vegeta's body was lifted into the air from the force of the blow Frieza quickly spun to build momentum and then unleashed a side kick right into the same spot he had earlier kneed.

Vegeta's body was sent skipping along the ground like a stone from the fearsome force of the blow. Digging his fingers deep into the floor he slowed to a stop, deep furrows dug along the path of his journey. Frieza roared as he came zooming into view. Thrusting his fist forward at Vegeta, he expected an easy repeat of his earlier assault. Unfortunately for him Vegeta saw him coming this time.

Slapping Frieza's fist away from him in one smooth motion, Vegeta rose up, rotated along the path of the deflection, and drove his opposite elbow down into the top of Frieza's skull.

The ground cratered under the force of the blow. Frieza had managed to catch himself on his hands and knees and when Vegeta plunged his hand down in an attempt to spear the tyrant Frieza jerked to the side, barely avoiding the knife-hand strike which pierced the ground instead. Kicking his leg out, Frieza lashed out at Vegeta's face. Vegeta barely managed to free his hand in time to dodge. Bending backwards in an impressive display of flexibility Vegeta managed to avoid the blow by millimeters. Reaching forward Vegeta grabbed Frieza's still extended foot and then spun around attempting to slam him down into the ground. Instead once he was vertical Frieza's tail slammed down onto Vegeta's collarbone jerking himself out of Vegeta's grasp and sending him further up into the air where he stayed.

Extending his pointer finger at Vegeta, Frieza gathered ki to the fingertip causing Vegeta's eyes to widen. Vegeta immediately recognized Frieza's favorite execution technique and knew he had but mere moments to react. An intense barrage of purple ki bolts were fired from Frieza's fingertip all aimed at Vegeta.

What followed was a frenzy of motion, Frieza's finger moved imperceptibly aiming at different locations while Vegeta's hands were a blur as they slapped the ki beams away. After what felt like an eternity blocking the deadly beams Vegeta finally spotted an opening. Frieza was starting to get frustrated with how difficult it was to put Vegeta down when one of his beams pierced Vegeta's forehead, however his delight quickly turned to rage as the image faded showing that Vegeta had merely moved leaving an afterimage in his place.

A shadow fell over Frieza and as he looked up he spotted Vegeta directly above him coming straight down at him, hands clasped above his head. Unable to dodge or block in time Frieza was struck directly with an overhead hammer strike. Rocketing down, Frieza was unable to stop himself from impacting the ground.

While Frieza was momentarily down, Vegeta stuck his hand out and gathered his ki. He had been itching to try out his new attack and couldn't wait to see what kind of damage it would do. Bright blue ki gathered in his palm and condensed as he charged it as quickly as he could. Smiling as it reached critical mass Vegeta called out to Frieza.

"Hey Frieza! Eat this, BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Upon releasing the attack, the small ball of ki quickly expanded in size as it moved towards Frieza who only now raised his head in horror. Impacting with the tyrant, the ki violently exploded, cratering out the ground for what to Vegeta looked to be miles in all directions. However thankfully for planet Earth the real size of the crater was only a few inches wide in diameter.

Hanging high over the ground zero of his attack, Vegeta surveyed the results of his handiwork. Looking at the damage he had caused, he was now very thankful that he had set the settings of the shrinking dome to the smallest setting. If he had been the size they normally were in here he might have accidentally broken it with that last attack. Stretching out, Vegeta winced as he twisted his torso. Gingerly reaching with his hand he rubbed a spot along his chest, feeling the telltale signs of broken ribs Vegeta frowned, he had underestimated Frieza and in his battlelust hadn't adjusted his power level to be at a more advantageous position. Frieza had actually gotten in quite a few hits and Vegeta knew he would be sore after this fight. Fortunately the fight wasn't quite over yet as Vegeta could still feel Frieza's ki, though it was slightly reduced.

Suddenly, it was as if the very world around them was shifting. The very ground beneath him seemed to upheave itself and slam back down with a deafening thud. A deep, resonating sound could be heard, so deep and loud that Vegeta could feel it in his very bones, and belatedly he noticed the way the air tingled around him, his tail bristling with the energy. Adrenaline pumped through him in a way that hadn't happened since he helped Kakarot maintain control as an Oozaru. Then just as suddenly as it started it stopped.

Vegeta mentally shook himself. Whatever was happening outside could wait. The real threat was in here…

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! I planned to submit the next chapter at the same time, and it's almost done, but I'm exhausted. I'll try to have it up sometime this week. Until then, goodnight everybody!**


	71. Chapter 74

_In Space_

The blast from Frieza's death ball had taken out most of the large ships that had brought Frieza's forces. However, as Prince Tarble soon discovered, one had been waiting just outside of the solar system. It was a battle pod launcher, a gargantuan disk-shaped monstrosity, designed for the mobile creation and deployment of space pods. That had been how so many space pods had been launched at Earth so quickly. Tarble was determined to take over that vessel. With something like that at their disposal, the Saiyans would no longer be bound to one single planet. They would be able to move, to spread out, to better defend themselves.

He had gathered Engie, Korn, and Tato, all men who had experience with technology and ships, and the four of them used instant transmission to board the vessel, focusing on the ki of the soldiers within.

The battle took hours.

The battle itself wasn't that intense. Making sure not to damage the ship was what slowed them down. Frieza's men were armed with blasters that would typically do damage to organic life, but have no effect on the metallic hull of the ship. Of course, the four of them, Tarble included, were able to manipulate their own energy to deflect the energy blasts. But, their blasts, formed from their ki, were dangerous, and could easily destroy the hull. For this reason, they only fought hand-to-hand, deflecting blasts as they came close enough to impale chests and snap necks.

And the ship was huge.

Tarble was afraid the ship would start blasting the Earth, and was taking a great risk by taking the ship slowly, rather than simply destroying it from space. But, he just had to trust that the others would be able to deflect any energy blasts from the ship's mighty laser cannons. They needed this ship, it could be the difference between being slowly hunted down, and being able to strike their enemies first.

As it turned out, by the time they got to the control room and slaughtered the men controlling the ship, they found that the ship had a very powerful weapon aimed at the Earth. Frieza's men were trying to activate it, but had experienced technical difficulties, and the weapon wouldn't fire. When Tarble looked over the readings, he was filled with horror. That blast would have surely destroyed the planet! Frieza had never bothered to use such powerful weapons before, he preferred to use his own power to destroy planets. He didn't like the idea of lowly techs having the same power he did. This made Tarble certain – Frieza was not just being cautious. He came here to fight an opponent much more deadly than _his_ people, powerful though they were.

But who?

Tarble deactivated the weapon as Korn went to navigation, Tato to scanners, and Engie went down to the engine room to make sure everything there was running smoothly. Once the weapon was deactivated, all that was left was to pilot the ship back to Earth. Tarble pressed his earpiece, intent on warning the others that the ship approaching the planet was not a threat. "Queen Bulma, come in," he said, hearing nothing but static. Concerned, he tried again. "Queen Bulma!" Korn and Tato looked at him, equally concerned, but he frowned. "It could just be the communication equipment," he said, trying to alleviate their worry.

Tato grunted dubiously, but Korn shrugged, pressing his own earpiece. "Engie, come in," he said, sighing. He was greeted by static as well, and gave Tato a meaningful look. "See? Equipment. Probably the communications array."

Tato blinked at him, as though he'd grown another head. "Moron… Queen Bulma is _with_ the communications array."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _North City_

Turles wondered, not for the first time, why the hell they even bothered protecting the humans.

He and Doragastu had been part of one of the teams that defended the Earth from space, but once their task was over and they realized Frieza had sent numerous pods to the planet, they had split up to cover Earth's major cities. He and the purple-eyed prodigy had gone to North City, and met up with the two Earth Defense Squad fighters who were covering the area, Zuri and Mai.

Of course, once they learned what the females had to tell them, this mission became less about how to save the humans from the aliens, and more about how to save everyone from the humans.

Just outside of North City was a nuclear plant, where humans were experimenting with different types of atomic fusion reactions, and they planned to detonate a bomb that only a select few, protected in a bunker beneath the surface, would likely survive. He had left Doragastu and Zuri to defend the screaming idiotic humans from aliens, while he and Mai snuck into the bunker to defend them all from the more idiotic humans underground.

"According to this, we're two levels up and 300 meters southwest of the reactor," Mai said, frowning at the readouts from the scanner Bulma had given her. It told her general directions, but it didn't account for walls or ceilings. For all they knew, none of these corridors led to where they needed to go.

"We can't go shooting our way through, or we risk detonating the damned thing," Turles mused, seeing the problem right away.

"Can you use instant transmission to lock onto the bomb?" Mai asked. She had yet to master instant transmission, not having that much control over her ki yet, but she knew that Turles had recently mastered it.

Turles closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and shook his head. "That energy's strange, it feels like it's all over the place, I don't think I'd be able to get a fix on King Vegeta down here, much less that stupid reactor," he said grimly.

Just then, a scientist and a soldier walked around the end of the corridor towards them, deep in conversation. Without hesitation, Mai's pistol with the silencer was out, and two shots later, they fell down dead at the end of the hall, each with a bullet through their brain.

Turles had watched Mai as she took them out. There had been no emotion on her face, only cold calculation, and even when it was over, she showed no signs of relief, or even pleasure at making such clean shots. She had the look of someone planning the next move, perhaps recalculating how much ammo she had, or trying to decide if the gun made enough noise to alert anyone else.

Her cold eyes slid to Turles's. "We should use their clothes. If we blend in until we are almost to the reactor, we minimize the chance they'll blow it up early," she said.

 _There._ Turles had seen a glimmer of something.

Turles had been watching Mai, probably more closely than he should, ever since that day she'd managed to get the end of her gun into his mouth. At first, it had been scientific curiosity. There was obviously something wrong with her. Bardock had mentioned the similarity her personality bore to Cabba's, but Turles had spent more time with Cabba than anyone, and there was a little spark of _something_ in her that Cabba just didn't have. His oldest brother Cabba had been a cold-blooded, ruthless killer, famous for his fighting skill and record kills, but difficult to be around, as he never expressed even a single emotion. Cabba had been disowned by their father, for making him look like an idiot in public, and became everyone's, but Turles still met with him in secret. Bardock was a young cub back then, and in a society of warriors, Cabba was the only person Turles could have an intelligent conversation with. Even though he knew that Cabba could kill _him,_ just as easily as he killed anyone else, with no more thought than he gave on one of his purges. When he had died on a mission for Frieza, the King made a passing remark about it, but no one seemed to mourn. No one but Turles, anyway.

But Mai was a different creature altogether, and here was a glimmer of proof. That… what was that? Longing? Sadness? But what could she possibly…

Like lightning, his hand was on her shoulder, and he had her pushed up against the wall. The glimmer of emotion was gone from her eyes, replaced by that calculating look, and Turles growled. "You don't want to do this," he said, finally recognizing the look he had seen. It was a look he'd seen before, on the prison planet. "You don't want to stop them."

Mai blinked at that, as though his discovery meant nothing to her. "I know how to follow orders. How I feel isn't important," she said dutifully, and Turles saw it again, the sadness, the look of loss.

"You _want_ your planet to be destroyed?" Turles asked, bewildered.

Mai's eyes grew hooded. "I don't want it to be destroyed," she said softly. "Destruction means death. Death is too good for them," she said, and suddenly, there in her eyes, was the fire Turles was certain no one else had seen. "I want them to _suffer,_ " she whispered.

Turles swallowed. That blazing fire, it was enough to send shivers down even _his_ spine. Suddenly, he was filled with a bit more than just scientific curiosity. "That's why you've thrown in with us? Because you think we'll make the humans suffer?" he asked, his voice no more than a breathy growl.

Mai sighed. "Would Frieza have come here if it weren't for the Saiyans?" she asked practically. Once it was clear that Turles could see her point, she shrugged. "Now, come on. We have to stop them. They don't deserve to choose how everyone dies," she said, shoving her way out of his hold, and striding towards the bodies at the end of the corridor.

Turles blinked. No, Mai was nothing like Cabba had been. What she was, was much, much deadlier. She was a woman, scorned.

It was enough to capture the interest of the jaded Saiyan who thought he'd seen everything.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _South City_

Three women wearing red sleeves and battle armor tore their way through enemy invaders in the streets of South City, demolished buildings and mangled bodies testament to the city-wide purge they had almost been too late to prevent. Only a fraction of the city's population had survived, holed up in the underground subway tunnels for safety. Nearby, a fat man wearing animal skins and wielding a sharp katana sliced through a green-skinned alien's head, spraying himself with its orange blood. After meeting the girl with the monkey tail and inadvertently helping her bring all her monkey-tailed friends to Earth, Yajirobe had left the area and taken up residence in the forests outside of South City, where he had hoped to find some peace and quiet.

Then an alien pod had landed on his campfire. Which had been roasting his dinner. Needless to say, he had been _pissed_.

One alien after the other fell to pieces at his katana, some getting in a lucky shot or two, but mostly the result was the same. Still, the invaders kept coming, and he knew that at some point, he was going to get tired, to make a mistake, and probably end up dying here. There _was_ the principle of the matter, they _shouldn't_ have destroyed his dinner, but Yajirobe was quickly realizing he had bitten off more than he could chew. He would have made a break for it already, if he were not so busy defending himself from the onslaught of alien attackers.

He had spotted the women with the red sleeves early on, and though he usually avoided people as a general rule, he had found himself gravitating toward them during the battle, instinctively drawing near others who were fighting the same enemy. They were defending the subway tunnels, where the surviving humans had gathered. Yajirobe shook his head at their stupidity. It would have been better for them to scatter into the surrounding forests, at least _some_ of them would have survived. Right now, it was like shooting fish in a barrel.

Tanmen had noticed Yajirobe fighting, and a quick glance told her Meron had noticed him, too, though they were both focused on killing the invaders attacking them. "Who's that guy?" she yelled towards Meron as she snapped another alien's neck. "He looks Saiyan, but I haven't seen him around!"

Meron shot Yajirobe another glance, then turned her eyes back to the group of soldiers rushing at her. "He's not one of us, he's human! Saw him when we got wished here, though," she said, powering a ki blast that burned three attackers to a crisp at once.

Tanmen grinned. "About time the others started standing up for themselves!" she said, attacking another alien with renewed vigor.

Chicori glanced back at the other two, after having dispatched another handful of aliens. She was having a hard time holding back her battle rage, and here they were, having a conversation! Her eye twitched, and her lip curled. "They all should be out here helping, instead of waiting in there to _die!"_ she growled, ripping the head off another alien who had the bad luck of getting close enough. It was hard enough keeping her cool during this battle, but with the humans acting so much like _prey_ , it was hard to remember which creatures she was supposed to be fighting. Her instincts were screaming at her to just destroy everything around her!

Meron shot her a glance, knowing the expression on her face full well. "The enemy's too numerous, we should get the humans out of here, so we can fight them on _our_ terms!" she called to the others. She had sparred with Chicori a few times, and knew the former mercenary had been in one too many battles. It happened, sometimes, some battles were so fierce, the memory of it echoed through _every_ battle, and even the calmest Saiyan could lose control. If it weren't for the humans they'd been protecting, this battle would have been over long ago.

Tanmen frowned at that. "If we try to evacuate them, we put them in danger!" she yelled back.

"We'll get them out," a voice said from behind them.

The three females risked a glance back behind them. Tanmen scowled; one of them looked like an ordinary human male, but the one with three eyes and the short white one were aliens, they _had_ to be.

"You won't trick _me_ ," Tanmen declared, spinning around towards them and charging up a ki blast.

"They're human!" Meron called to her, frowning at the newcomers. "At least, they _smell_ human," she amended.

The one with three eyes glared at them. "As much as it pains me to help _Saiyans,"_ he said, sneering at the word, "these people are _our_ people, and we'll see to it that they're protected. You three can go home," he said, disgusted.

"Tien, they're just trying to help," the man standing next to him said. He glanced at Meron, who recognized him from the attack on Dr. Gero's lab. "And, they're right, there's too many of them to fight like this. We'll evacuate these people, can you guys keep the aliens at bay?"

It was Chicori who responded. "We'll turn these assholes into cinders, just get these weaklings out of here!" she spat with much more venom than either of the other two women were accustomed to hearing from the typically cool-tempered mercenary.

Tanmen, ever the peacemaker, spoke up. "We'd appreciate your help. They're in too much danger this close to the fighting. We'll keep these guys at bay 'till you're clear, then just keep everyone back, and we'll finish them off," she said. She glanced at Yajirobe. "Hey, guy, you should go with them! Thanks for the help, but unless that sword of yours can deflect ki blasts, then we need you out of the way, too!" she called.

Yajirobe, who had just finished skewering yet another alien with his katana, rolled his eyes at her. "Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, but these guys won't stop attacking long enough for any of us to escape!" he grumbled, dodging another energy blast and jumping forward a few feet with his katana held sideways, taking off the alien's head with it.

The small white-skinned boy suddenly held up his hands, and all the aliens in the immediate vicinity seemed to freeze. Sweat appeared on the boy's forehead. "Move!" he told them in his child-like voice, and the three-eyed man scowled.

"Come on! Everyone, get out of there if you want to live!" Tien called down into the subway tunnel. Hesitantly, people began to file out, and Yajirobe put away his katana and started running towards the forest.

"This way!" he called out over his shoulder at the dazed humans, looking around them in terror. "I know somewhere safe!" he said. Yajirobe mentally kicked himself for giving away his favorite hiding place, but hell, he could always find a better one later.

The group of people were half-way out of the tunnels when the white-skinned boy gasped, dropping his arms, and suddenly the aliens could move again. The three women with red sleeves smirked, renewing their attack, as Twelve, Tien, and Chioutzu protected the escaping humans as they followed Yajirobe into the forest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _North City_

It didn't take long for Mai to realize the scientists in this bunker were very upset about something.

At first, she had thought they discovered the death of their comrades, but no one seemed to be actively looking for intruders. Instead, the closer they got to the main lab, the more they could see everyone's attention was on the giant display in the center, showing a variety of figures, schematics of the device, and images of the city outside. For a few minutes, Mai thought that perhaps the device would detonate within the bunker, and they were frantically trying to stop it.

An overheard conversation quickly revealed that the opposite was true. They had tried to detonate the device already.

It wouldn't detonate.

Mai wasn't sure what she felt about that. Part of her liked the idea that the world around her was going to burn, but as she'd admitted to Turles in the corridor, such a simple death wasn't good enough anymore. Maybe a part of her was starting to forgive the world for the callous disregard they showed to a little girl trying to report the brutal murder of her family. Maybe a part of her wanted a more active role in their suffering. Maybe she just didn't know what she wanted anymore. Either way, the news that, the bomb that they spent all this trouble trying to prevent never even detonated, was anticlimactic.

It pissed her off.

Anger was a hot emotion, one she didn't let herself indulge in often, but damn it, she'd been good today. She deserved this. Her lip curled, completely ignoring anything that Turles was saying, she lifted her pistol and went to work.

Clean headshots, one, two, three, four, five, six, shoulder shot, head shot, duck behind the wall for cover from the spray of bullets coming her way. Five more bullets left in the clip of fifteen.

Thump. Scream. Gunfire. Thump. The sound of bones cracking and screams turning into gurgles had Mai peeking her head out. Turles was doing his part. She focused on the ones who were farthest from him. Head shot. Head shot. Chest shot. One soldier was spraying bullets towards Turles, but was completely hidden from Mai, up on the balcony above. Joke was on him, she could fly. She did just that, sneaking up behind him. At the last second he turned and got a lucky shot, hitting her in the shoulder, causing her to drop her pistol. The pain blossoming into her chest and arm only added to her rage. In seconds she was on him, her knees on his chest, his hair gripped in her left hand, as she repeatedly smashed his head against the concrete floor. She couldn't even see him anymore, all she could see were the men walking out of her house as they set it on fire, leaving her to die with her family, not even caring if she were there or not. Walking, not running, walking away, casually, as though it meant _nothing_! She saw the authorities she'd tried to go to, assuming she was a runaway, that she was crazy, after all, no one lived in that area of Yunzabit Heights, everyone knew that…

She was being slammed against something hard and metal, and her eyes shifted to see who her next attacker was, instantly searching for weak points. Her name had been yelled a few times before she began to realize it was Turles.

She looked him over. He smelled like sweat and blood. Or was that her? He was frowning, looking at her shoulder. "You're injured," he said gruffly.

She blinked, and moved the fingers of her right hand. Pain lanced up her arm. "I'll treat it later," she said, her eyes searching the room for more of the enemy.

"I'll treat it now. Everyone's dead," Turles said, stripping off the lab coat she'd made him wear and tearing it into strips.

Mai frowned at that, her eyes going down to the last solder she'd killed.

His brains were everywhere. Only a portion of his skull remained, the rest was merely scattered goo.

"I got sloppy," she murmured as Turles pressed cloth against her wound.

He gave her a searching glance, then said, "You got angry."

Mai swallowed. She'd lost control. She'd proven those sycophantic assholes right. She _was_ crazy.

"Anger is a weakness. Anger shows where you're hurt. I…" She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I got sloppy. That's unacceptable."

Turles looked into her eyes. "I don't know. I kinda like you a little sloppy," he said.

Mai studied him, obviously confused. She was trying to calculate his angle, to figure out what his motivations were, why he would-

His mouth quickly overtook hers, and Mai froze for a moment…

Then melted. The kiss was rough, full of need, and broken too soon. Turles pulled away from her, looking into her eyes, as if to study her reaction.

When Mai could catch her breath, she said, "I thought females pursued the males in your culture."

Turles smirked at that. "Fuck tradition. You're mine. Prove me wrong," he challenged her.

Mai considered it for a moment. "Doctors say I'm crazy," she warned.

"Like I need a doctor to tell me what I already know," Turles replied, going back to cinching up the tourniquet around her shoulder.

Mai smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _East City_

When the males had split up to help protect Earth's major cities, they assumed each city would be in an equal amount of danger. They hadn't planned for such a large number of Frieza's forces to advance on one single city.

Yet, that's what seemed to have happened, as Nappa, Zucchi, and Matou stood side-by-side, just outside East City, desperately trying to hold the forces back. Some were getting past them, there was simply no way to stop them all, not without destroying the entire city, which Nappa was sorely tempted to do. How many other cities and countries and planets had he wiped out, with less thought than he put into hunting or polishing his boots? How easy would it be to use his Volcano Attack right here, to make both this city and its attackers a non-issue?

But, this was not a city on an alien planet they'd been sent to purge. This was a city on Vegeta's planet. And, Vegeta didn't like people messing with what was his.

And so, they fought the attackers only, doing their best to avoid the humans who were busy running and screaming all around them.

And then, they heard large explosions from beside them, as human soldiers parked large armored vehicles along the outskirts of the city and began to shoot. The smaller bullets they sprayed towards the aliens didn't do much good, but the missiles that the armored vehicles shot were somewhat effective.

The humans were at least _trying_ to defend themselves.

Nappa smirked, calling out to Zucchi and Matou. "Come on, you two, get the lead out! If these humans get more kills than we do, I'm kicking both of your asses!" This caused both Saiyan's eyes to flash at the challenge, and their attacks increased in intensity.

The three Saiyans tore through the incoming battalions with relative ease, but it was thousands of Frieza's forces versus three Saiyans. They were getting tired, especially Matou, though Nappa was starting to feel the strain as well. He had taken out much more fierce opponents, and had taken out entire planets full of people, but trying to take out this many without killing innocents was -

Pain lanced through Nappa's spine and the familiar smell of burning flesh told Nappa someone had gotten in a lucky shot from somewhere behind him. Desperately, he tried to turn to see who it was, to turn whoever gave him this much pain into a blood smear on the ground, but he couldn't move. Only his ki allowed him to stand – more like, levitate – and he used it to slowly turn himself to see his attacker.

One of Frieza's men had gotten through their lines, and was taking potshots from behind.

A human soldier standing next to Nappa noticed, and narrowing his eyes, took aim and fired at the purple and yellow-spotted alien. The alien slumped down to the ground, and Nappa's senses told him the man was dead. The human soldier gave him a glance, and a single nod, then went back to shooting at the others.

Filling his limbs with his ki, Nappa forced his legs to stand up straight, forced his arm up to aim at the invaders. Ki blast after ki blast he sent, all the while trying to move either his fingers or his toes without the use of ki.

It was no use. He was paralyzed. By one of those low-class soldiers' pathetic energy weapons, of all things! Turles had warned him to avoid back injuries after the thrashing Kakarot had given him, as regeneration tanks weren't that great at fixing the nervous system, but Nappa had thought it would have taken a lot more than a _fucking blaster_ to do this to him. That alien must have gotten lucky, hit him just right.

Rage filled Nappa, and he took to the air, hovering over the enemy forces. Collecting the energy within him, he opened his mouth (at least he could still move his facial muscles), and let out a powerful blast, decimating everyone beneath him, no longer caring if civilians got caught in the blast. The smell told him he was being hit by blasters, still, but he couldn't feel it, he couldn't feel anything below his neck, so he didn't care. All that mattered was that these invaders die brutally, right _now_.

Zucchi and Matou looked on in awe at the amount of power Nappa was releasing. The very ground began to steam and soften, and they and the soldiers began to step back, Nappa was turning the streets beneath the invaders into a pit of molten concrete and rock! The smell of melting tar, metal, and flesh permeated the air, and only Zucchi's voice right behind him, yelling at him that they were all dead, that it was over, caused him to stop.

When he did, his body fell, down into the molten remains of the freeway the aliens had been using to invade the city. Zucchi knew something was wrong when he noticed Nappa's flesh beginning to sizzle in the heat, but the older warrior made no move to protect himself from it. Cursing, he flew down and picked up the large warrior, draping one large arm over his shoulder, and flew with him back behind the lines of human soldiers. He was met there by Matou, who was looking Nappa over with grim concern.

 _He_ knew what was coming next.

"Shit, Nappa, what the hell happened?" Zucchi asked, looking the man who had become his mentor over, trying to find a wound large enough to cause Nappa to lose his energy so quickly.

The older Saiyan rasped, chuckling darkly. "Damn trash got in a lucky shot," he managed, coughing. He had used so much ki in his attack, it had singed the inside of his throat a bit. His eyes slid up to meet Zucchi's. "I can't move, cub. Finish it," he said.

Zucchi frowned in confusion. "You killed 'em all, Nappa," he said, thinking he had been referring to the battle.

Matou grunted, stepping towards Zucchi, his back to Nappa. "That's not what he means, cub," he said softly. He gave Nappa his back as a sign of respect; the old warrior didn't want to be seen like this, no Saiyan warrior would.

Horror filled Zucchi's eyes as he finally understood. He scowled at Nappa. "Turles can fix you! We just gotta get you back to Saiyan Village, and-"

"Not this time," Nappa said, cutting the boy off. He scowled. "I'm over 12 cycles old, cub. I'm a warrior, not some laborer willing to slowly waste away. _Help me_ ," he said, his eyes pleading. Zucchi's jaw clenched. No Saiyan ever asked for mercy… that wasn't the sort of help Nappa was asking for. "Give me your hand, Zucchi," Nappa said.

Tears sprang to Zucchi's eyes, but he forced them back, unwilling to shame Nappa any further by crying. After all Nappa had done for him… this was the _least_ he could do.

Reaching down, Zucchi clasped Nappa's arm tightly, his eyes never leaving the older warrior's. "You died bravely, in battle, Nappa," he said, choking out the words as he summoned his ki. Once he had enough, he released it into the arm that grasped Nappa's, allowing it to consume the warrior from the inside out. Nappa cried out one final time as his body was reduced to ashes, which were blown away by the wind.

The human soldiers who surrounded them looked on, some with horror, a few of the older ones with understanding, but all looking grim. One man, a younger recruit, cried out, "How could you do that? He was your teammate!"

Zucchi's eyes met the human's who had spoken up. "I'm a _Saiyan_ ," the boy responded, and turned to stand beside Matou. Together, they lifted off into the sky, leaving the humans behind them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Saiyan Village_

Bulma had never been more terrified in her life.

Behind them rushed six oozaru, gravity and their massive size causing them to practically barrel down the mountain towards the villages of the Ox Kingdom. All around them, people fled for their lives, but they were only human, and Bulma knew they wouldn't get very far. She had to think of something, and _quickly._

Her blood ran cold as a bone-chilling roar could be heard from directly behind her, from within the Ox Kingdom. Terrified, she looked, thinking that Baga had accidentally looked at the artificial moon.

But Baga was floating next to her, his eyes closed.

Bulma's eyes shifted to the great oozaru, and she realized it was wearing the same long robes that Saru always wore.

When the oozaru gingerly stepped around the surrounding buildings and huts, Bulma knew it for certain. The Saiyan priest had come to save the day!

"What's goin' on? And why does my tail feel weird?" Roak said from her right, and Bulma turned quickly to see Roak, Maiz, Chu-Lee, and Snow standing there. Roak seemed not to be affected, his sightless eyes scanning the area all around them out of reflex.

"It's an artificial moon," Maiz replied, keeping his eyes carefully closed. "Who's bright idea was it to turn every cub in Saiyan Village oozaru?!" he asked. The ground around them trembled as the older oozaru went to work, slamming an arm into one giant cub, smacking his tail into another.

Bulma grimaced. "It was mine," she said, causing Maiz to wince slightly at his remark against the Queen. "One of Frieza's men created the artificial moon, and Ruta and Sadala looked at it, so Violet and I made the rest of them look, too, so they wouldn't get trampled to death," she said, glancing at Violet, who was clutching Duri and Gula's little cub in her arms, trying to protect it from the dirt and rocks flying up from the battle nearby. "Well, most of them, anyway," Bulma amended.

Snow frowned up at the ball in the sky. "Well, can't we just, I don't know, destroy it or something?" she asked, wondering just how far away it was, or if it could even be destroyed.

Baga smirked, his eyes still closed. "Yeah, but ya gotta do it just right. Papa invented the technique, he said it's gas and energy and light, and if ya mess up the mix, you can burn a hole in the ozan air," he said, proud to finally know something that no one else did.

" _Ozone layer_ ," Bulma corrected, and frowned. "Baga, do you know how to destroy it?" she asked hopefully. One of the cubs was getting dangerously close to the village walls, and she knew Saru wouldn't be able to handle _all_ of them.

Baga's face fell. "Not really. Maybe we should call for Papa, he's good at this stuff," he said dubiously, knowing the Ox Kingdom would not last if they had to wait for his father.

Chu-Lee frowned. "I can sense the way the energy is mixed with the atmosphere… but I don't think my energy attacks can go that far yet," she said.

Maiz tilted his head. "My energy attack can get there, I just need to know how to do it," he offered.

Snow smirked. "Well, then sounds like we have a good combination. Maiz, you can read minds, right?"

Maiz began to grin, seeing where she was going. "Chu-Lee?" he asked.

Chu-Lee smiled. "Let's do it!" she said, and stepped up to Maiz. The priest-in-training laid a hand on her forehead, and did his best to read the human's mind despite the shaking of the ground and the deafening roars, amazed at the detail in the girl's senses. Once he got a good feel for how to blend his energy, he left her mind and lowered his hand.

"Okay, I think I can do it. Where is it, exactly?" he asked, unwilling to open his eyes, lest he transform.

Snow stepped up to him. "I've got that covered," she said, and blushing slightly, eased herself up against him, her red ponytail pressed against his chest, and gently positioned his arm just right, so that his palm lined up perfectly with the artificial moon. "Fire!" she said.

Maiz let out a ki blast, manipulating it to mirror what he had felt in Chu-Lee's mind, making certain to keep his hand exactly where Snow had aimed it. Focusing, he let his senses follow his attack, willing it to hit its target, to neutralize the artificial moon.

He felt it when it dissipated, a sudden release of pressure.

"It's gone!" Snow said excitedly, and Maiz and Baga opened their eyes. Before them, they could see the oozaru shrinking down to size, until there were six unconscious cubs and a grumpy looking priest standing there.

Then they took a look at the destruction.

Saiyan Village was gone. Decimated. Only one slim, precariously balanced section of the wall stood. Bulma recognized it as a section of her lab. She frowned. "How… how is that even…"

"The Ox Kingdom!" Baga said in dismay. Bulma looked, and her stomach clenched in horror. The wall was knocked down, and she could see a large section of buildings had been flattened. What was more, the Ox King's castle was completely trashed.

"Who the hell put that abomination in the sky?!" Saru snapped as he approached the group. He looked furious.

Bulma had never intentionally used her status as Queen to lord it over anyone, typically insisting that others treat her the same as they would anyone else. But she was getting tired of being blamed for stuff, and Saru tended to rub her the wrong way. "Frieza's man did it. And before you ask, it was my decision to turn the cubs, to save their lives. If you have a problem with it, then let's hear it," she said, scowling.

Saru scowled back. "The people in that village over there might wish you'd let the cubs die," he responded.

Bulma looked at the decimated village, then back at Saru, crossing her arms. "Then _they_ can take it up with me. But _you're_ going to get off my back about it," she said, her eyes narrowed. "I took care of _my_ people," she said, feeling a slight twinge of guilt, but pushing it down. If she had to make the same decision again, knowing what would happen, she still would. Those cubs had been placed in her care, and she'd be damned if she let anything bad happen to them, not if she had the chance to protect them.

Saru searched Bulma's eyes for a long moment. She had referred to the cubs as _her_ people. He wondered if she realized what she'd claimed with that statement. "We're your people, are we?" he asked, watching her, wondering if she would take it back.

Bulma's eyes turned to steel, and she took a step forward. She knew what Saru meant, and though she hadn't really thought of that, she came to the realization that it was true. Her parents were killed, her assets taken, everything that tied her to Earth was gone. Her mate was the Saiyan king, her oldest friend was the Royal Guard, everyone she knew and cared about were either Saiyan, or trained by a Saiyan. Ever since the day she met Kakarot, her life had become more and more entangled with his and his people's, to the point where she was no longer able to separate herself. She was a part of them now, and they were a part of _her_. " _Damn straight_ ," she responded fiercely. " _Everything_ I do is for _my_ people. It may not be the _right_ thing to do, but frankly, I don't give a shit. My people are alive, and their attackers are dead or dying. That's all I need to know," she said, her eyes narrowed.

Saru smirked at that, and knelt, something Bulma had only seen him do to Vegeta. "My Queen," he said simply, and Bulma was momentarily at a loss for words. She wasn't sure what she felt in that moment, but her eyes softened, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Then her brain went back into action.

"Get off the ground, we've got work to do," she said, turning to the others. "Baga, go find the Ox King, make sure he's okay. Violet, Snow, Maiz, get these cubs rounded up and get them to safety somewhere in the Ox Kingdom. Chu-Lee, Saru, with me, we have to check on Vegeta and Kakarot, if that dome isn't kept absolutely intact, we could soon have a full-sized Frieza to contend with," she said, receiving nods all around. With that, she started to fly towards the only part of Saiyan Village which was, inexplicably, still standing. Saru followed, as did Chu-Lee, and soon they were hovering near the standing sliver of wall, with a small hunk of floor attached to it…

Upon which was the dome, completely untouched.

Saru shook his head at the sight. "This is… a _miracle_ ," he breathed, eyes wide.

Bulma frowned at that, and checked the console attached to the outside of the dome. It showed extremely high power levels inside, three of them. "I don't believe in miracles," she murmured, though at the moment, she was feeling doubts. How had they not been crushed to death?

Chu-Lee smiled softly. "This isn't the only miracle today," she said softly. "Snow and I were busy fighting the aliens, our minds were on the battle, but… I got this _feeling_ , like I needed to be here," she said softly.

Saru gave Chu-Lee a hard look. "It was the same for me," he said, earning a surprised glance from Bulma. "Maiz and I were destroying incoming pods, when I sensed something… something I couldn't explain. It was as though a voice were telling me to come to Saiyan Village," he said, frowning.

Bulma looked at the two of them, then back at the dome. "Miracle, huh?" she murmured. "I'll believe it when Vegeta and Kakarot come out of there alive," she said, eyeing the readings. Suddenly, she had a thought, and looked down at the rubble on the ground around them, spotting the remains of the communications array. "Shit, I almost forgot," she said, flying down to the heap of metal and circuitry. "We need a way to communicate with the others," she said, beginning to pick up various pieces, hoping that the parts she needed were still intact.

Saru and Chu-Lee landed on the ground nearby. "There is an old ritual, that can be used to speak to a Saiyan's very blood," Saru supplied. "With it, I can see through the eyes of any Saiyan anywhere."

Bulma glanced at Saru. "Ancient Saiyan ritual, huh?" she asked, and looked down at the broken circuit board in her hands, then at the dome atop the sliver of wall that was still standing. She sighed. "Okay, Saru. I need intel. Find out where everyone is, and what they're doing. Meanwhile, I'm going to relocate the dome. Miracles are good and all, but that thing looks like it might fall any second," she said, getting to work.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Lookout_

Clocks ticking in cacophony in the inky darkness, the largest connected to a giant pendulum, swinging precariously over a spot in the center of the dark room. It was a nexus of power, the various pressures and energies within causing even the dullest of mortal's flesh to tingle. In the middle of it sat two youths, a short bald one, and a tall one with a long black braid.

They sat back to back, deep in meditation, and the energies flowing throughout the room seemed to be coming from them. In this place, their minds were outside of time, though, unlike in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, time still had hold of their bodies. The Pendulum Room was a transport for the mind alone, intended to increase a Guardian's understanding of the history of the people he watched over.

Most Guardians knew better than to actually effect changes through such a sacred room. Krillin and Upa had originally thought to use it to see all aspects of the battle, so they would know what was going on. But, when Frieza's superweapon was about to completely destroy the Earth in one shot, as one the two Guardians took action, causing the weapon to inexplicably malfunction.

Then it was an atom bomb in North City. Figuring out how to keep it from detonating without accidentally detonating it was more difficult than stopping Frieza's weapon had been, but in the end, they had achieved it.

Then Saiyan Village was being destroyed. Each of them reached out to a nearby group of defenders to help against the threat the Oozaru posed to the Ox Kingdom. It took both of them focusing intently to keep that section of wall from crumbling and unleashing Frieza into the world. Keeping it from falling until Bulma was able to move it safely took precious minutes, but in the end, the dome was safely moved to the ground, and the Guardians were able to free their minds to wherever else they were needed.

What they saw in Central City turned their blood cold.

As one, the two Guardians fled the Pendulum room, flying as fast as they could to Central City, hoping against hope they were not too late…


	72. Chapter 75

**(A/N: Okay, guys, as promised, here is another awesome chapter, brought to you by Alpha Shenron! Hope you enjoy as much as I did!)**

 _Inside the dome…_

Suddenly, it was as if the very world around them was shifting. The very ground beneath him seemed to upheave itself and slam back down with a deafening thud. A deep, resonating sound could be heard, so deep and loud that Vegeta could feel it in his very bones, and belatedly he noticed the way the air tingled around him, his tail bristling with the energy. Adrenaline pumped through him in a way that hadn't happened since he helped Kakarot maintain control as an Oozaru.

Then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Vegeta mentally shook himself. Whatever was happening outside could wait. The real threat was in here.

Finally the smoke cleared and Vegeta was allowed a glimpse of the damage he had caused to Frieza, the result had him bent over laughing. Frieza was barely standing, his white and purple skin was covered in scuffs and open patches which were weeping blood. His tail now ended in a stump about two-thirds down.

"Is this too much for you Frieza? If you want I can go easier on you?" Vegeta laughed out, the sight of Frieza so disheveled being too much for him to contain his mirth.

Frieza panted, one eye closed shut with the other barely open. "You wouldn't find it so funny if I was at my full power Vegeta."

Frieza's only hope was that Vegeta would take the bait and allow him to reveal his true power, their exchange earlier had shown him that Vegeta wasn't that far above him so his trump card, the golden form wouldn't be needed. Saiyan's were always so easy to manipulate, just dangle some meat or a fight in front of them and they'll dance like the monkeys they are.

"I can show you something that only my father and brother have seen. A display of true power."

And just like that Frieza knew that he had Vegeta. He could see it in the primate's eyes, the desire to test himself, to throw himself at strong opponents to prove in his little primitive brain that he was strong. Vegeta's overconfidence had gotten him into trouble in the past and it was going to get him in trouble now, only this time he didn't have anyone to bail him out.

"Go ahead and power up Frieza, I'm sure the little bit of strength that you'll gain won't be enough to save you," Vegeta taunted as he crossed his arms.

Frieza internally cackled with glee, he'd start at 50% and work his way up from there if he needed too. Training to fight his brother had given him more than one nasty surprise.

With a furious roar and a titanic expulsion of ki, Frieza summoned his vast reserves of strength and brought it out to the surface. The ground cratered further beneath him and the viscous air twisted around him like an angry serpent coiling around its prey. The full force of his power hit Vegeta like a truck and it was music to his ears. If this was Frieza's full power then this would be a glorious fight. Bringing his own ki out, Vegeta brought his power up, leveling it off just slightly above Frieza's. It would be enough to have somewhat of an even fight but he would still have the advantage, Frieza would never be stronger than him.

Taking off, Frieza jetted towards Vegeta in an explosion of purple ki. With a thunderous clash Frieza's arm slammed into Vegeta's guard. In bursts of gold and purple ki their blows collided back and forth sending out shockwaves that turned the surrounding atmosphere into a roil. Frieza drove his fist into Vegeta's stomach just as he felt a fist impact his face.

Breaking apart the two fighters stared at each other, each aglow with the light from their ki. Deep purple mixed with vibrant gold as the aftereffects from their fierce but short clash flowed around them. If the enhanced gravity and density had been affecting Frieza before he was showing no signs of it now.

Bringing his hand up, Vegeta was the first to break the stalemate. Energy poured into existence from his hand forming the same attack that Frieza had experienced first hand earlier. With his tail still throbbing, the tyrant had no desire to feel the heat of that attack again. Blurring into motion, Frieza zipped straight into Vegeta's face in a show of pure speed. He had one moment to enjoy the look of surprise and shock on the monkey's face before slamming his fist into Vegeta's chin with an uppercut knocking him upwards.

Flying skywards, Frieza chased his prey and latched onto Vegeta's foot. Smiling with glee at the angry look on the simian's face, Frieza wasted no time in pulling him downwards towards the ground. Cackling at Vegeta's weak struggles, the monkey still disoriented from the brain rocking hit he had inflicted on him, Frieza slammed him into the ground. Unlike the previous hits, the ground splintered with giant pieces sent skywards. Not so much a crater as a giant wound was made underneath Vegeta's body. Releasing Vegeta, Frieza quickly jetted skywards and gathered energy at the tip of his finger.

Raising his arm high above his head, the ki quickly expanded into a fiery orb of death and destruction. Holding the planet killer aloft, Frieza quickly spied Vegeta among the rubble and with ruthless abandon released it at his enemy. Frieza watched with rapt attention as his attack swiftly descended upon the monkey king which quickly turned to confusion when the attack abruptly disappeared.

Feeling heat above him, Frieza quickly turned around to see Vegeta, unscathed, holding his own attack above him. That confusion quickly turned to fear as Vegeta threw it down at him. Screaming out in anger he thrust his hand out at his attack, detonating it in a fiery conflagration that should've seared the flesh from the monkey's bones. The moment he did so though, Vegeta appeared directly in front of him his with hands connected at the wrist barely containing the purple energy contained in his clasped hands.

Eyes wide, Frieza had no time to react before Vegeta released the ki directly in front of him. The burning ki spilled out over Frieza's chest like a river parting around a rock and it was only with sheer determination that Frieza held his ground. Reaching forward with his hands, Frieza latched firmly onto Vegeta's joined wrists and stared into Vegeta's face. Being close enough to touch the King, Frieza had no room to miss. Sparing what power he could to avoid being swept away by the continuous wave of ki pouring out of Vegeta's hands, Frieza concentrated ki into his eyes and for the second time this fight fired ki directly out from them in a barrage of death.

Twisting his head every way imaginable, Vegeta avoided the attacks as best he could but he wasn't able to avoid all of them entirely. Small cuts opened up on his face, cuts that would have been fatal if he hadn't been able to avoid the majority of the attack. Finally having had enough, Vegeta stopped the continuous wave of ki and held onto the ki instead. With the deluge stopped, Frieza's body noticeably relaxed and there was a slight pause in the tyrant's attacks.

That pause was enough for Vegeta though. Releasing the ki he had held onto Vegeta let it expand in between them, forcibly separating the two. Smirking, the King fired the expanding ball of ki propelling Frieza far away from him. Screaming in pain, Frieza held onto the blast with everything he had in an attempt to keep it from overwhelming him. Reaching out with every ounce of his might, physical and telekinetic, Frieza managed to grab hold of the ki blast. With a motion of his arms, Frieza lifted the blast above his head and held it steady.

With one arm held up to maintain control of Vegeta's attack, Frieza aimed the other one at Vegeta and fired a volley of small ki blasts. Forced into motion, Vegeta moved side to side avoiding each of the attacks. Arms crossed across his chest, Vegeta maintained his focus on Frieza moving just the barest amount to dodge. The battle was exhilarating, every movement and attack causing his blood to surge and sing! This was a fight! This is what it meant to truly be alive, to test your mettle against a worthy opponent and come out on top. This is already shaping up to be the best fight Vegeta has ever been in, he was already taking unnecessary risks in the fight to simply prove his superiority. With that thought crossing his mind he thought of Bulma and his people and what would happen to them if he didn't stop messing around. He wouldn't stop having fun but he wouldn't drag it out simply to amuse himself.

Putting his thoughts into action, Vegeta burst forward through Frieza's attack dodging or slapping any that came his way. Weaving in and out as he got closer, Vegeta saw Frieza launch his captured attack at him while maintaining the torrent. The moment Frieza's view of him was blocked by Vegeta's attack he smirked.

With a start Frieza saw the attack he launched at Vegeta disappear along with the monkey. Remembering what had happened last time an attack had disappeared Frieza turned around expecting to see Vegeta there. To his shock there was nothing there, instead the attack came from behind where he had just been looking.

The energy attack slammed into Frieza and brought the tyrant down to the ground where it detonated releasing a massive amount of energy directly on top of Frieza. At the current rate the battle was going Vegeta wasn't sure how much more abuse Bulma's training dome could withstand. While he had trained in here with Kakarot and Broly they had never pumped this much energy into their attacks or impacted the floor with such force.

Spotting Frieza among the scarred floor, Vegeta launched himself downwards arms extended. Frieza had just managed to get to his hands and knees when Vegeta smashed into him. Both of Vegeta's fists drove him even deeper into the ground and expanded the crater further. The ground cracked and shifted around them forming twisting crags and canyons.

Frieza's blood exploded from his mouth. He could literally feel his organs shift inside his body from the force of the blow. He had never experienced such pain, not even when training with his father and brother. Feeling Vegeta getting off of him, he turned and looked at him just in time to see the monkey's foot barreling towards his face.

Vegeta's foot smashed into Frieza's face and sent the tyrant flying into the side of one of the newly made canyons. Rebounding off the side, Frieza had enough time to land on his feet and dodge to the side to avoid Vegeta's fist which pierced deep into the canyon wall all the way up to his shoulder. Spinning around, Frieza lashed out with his tail attempting to slam Vegeta into the wall.

Reaching up with his free hand Vegeta caught the stunted appendage and moved to punch its owner, the material around his fist parting like water as he moved through it. His fist slammed into Frieza's hands, the tyrant placing both hands over each other in desperation. His foe stopped momentarily, Frieza's eyes widened and with a flex of his telekinetic might sent Vegeta flying, the force tearing the monkey off of his tail. Unfortunately for him Vegeta didn't go far, feet digging into the ground Vegeta slid to a stop only meters away from Frieza.

That distance was more than enough breathing space for the tyrant though, grasping out at the surrounding landscape with his mind and collapsing it down on Vegeta. Knowing that this wouldn't be enough to stop him, Frieza charged ki into his finger and sliced downwards at the rock pile. Slicing in all directions, Frieza worked to make the amount of available space in the rock pile smaller and smaller. The pile collapsed as more and more of it was vaporized. Deep furrows were carved into the ground and surrounding walls extending for miles. As the rocks were carved into pieces no larger than cinder blocks, Frieza grabbed hold of them and forced them up into the air. He was hoping to see chunks of idiot saiyan but to his disappointment Vegeta was still alive and well.

Surrounded by a field of energy, Vegeta was unscathed. The ki field pulsed around him vaporizing any of the shaken dust that fell upon it from above. Extending his arm out, Vegeta pulsed his ki and the barrier shrunk down into his palm. Smiling at the stunned Frieza, Vegeta fired it in a bolt of golden ki.

Dodging to the side, Frieza met Vegeta's follow up attack head on blocking his kick with his arm. The two slid into a furious melee both trying to get in blows whenever possible. The shockwaves from each attack slammed into the canyon walls knocking loose debris down upon them. When one such piece fell in between them, Frieza took his chance and zipped backwards down the twisting path of the canyon with Vegeta hot in pursuit.

Exchanging blows through the winding terrain, Frieza desperately looked for an opening in Vegeta's guard. Not finding one, he decided to make one. Slapping Vegeta's next blow aside, Frieza kicked him into the wall.

Vegeta smashed into the wall and when he moved to recover Frieza smashed his fist into his gut. Blood and spittle forced itself out of his mouth as Frieza dug his fist deep into Vegeta. The tyrant smiled sadistically at the look of pain on his face. Noticing that some of Vegeta's blood had gotten on his face, Frieza licked the blood off. His body shivering at the taste and the emotions buried deep in the fluid.

"See Vegeta, you can't rebel against me," he gloated. "Maybe if you beg me to spare your life I will let you serve me again, after all you've definitely proven to be cut from a different cloth as the other weaklings in my employ."

Vegeta looked Frieza in the eyes, blood dripping down his face and glared.

"If you think that I am ever going to work for you again or let you tell my people what to do then you're dumber than you look."

Flaring his ki, Vegeta vaporized the rock surrounding him and lunged towards Frieza. His fist impacted against the surprised tyrant's face knocking him back. Moving forward to press his advantage, Vegeta was shocked to find his follow up attack caught in the palm of Frieza's hand.

Frieza had bulked up considerably and was looking at Vegeta with something approaching disdain. Hand still stuck in Frieza's grasp, Vegeta lashed out with a kick driving it into Frieza's side. Vegeta expected Frieza to go flying, flinch, or block and instead he did nothing but continue to stare at Vegeta. Eyes narrowing, Frieza slowly applied pressure to Vegeta's captured hand grinding the bones together.

Vegeta gasped as the pain in his hand increased, in rising desperation he lashed out at Frieza with his remaining limbs. The impact from each of his blows reverberated through the area and split the ground around them. Finally with a loud crack Vegeta's hand gave out and Frieza smiled with glee as he got the scream out of Vegeta that he wanted.

Releasing Vegeta, Frieza drove his other fist up into Vegeta's gut driving air and blood out of his mouth. Unable to do anything but gasp for air, Vegeta was helpless against the onslaught that Frieza gave out. Smashing into Vegeta, Frieza aimed his blows at soft targets. Areas that would hurt and not cause fatal damage. Frieza was going to break Vegeta's spirit, then take his life.

Blows racked the King's body as he was tossed around like a ragdoll. Unable to articulate the pain he was in he had only one chance to turn things around.

'KAKAROT!'


	73. Chapter 76

**A/N: Darkness warning: If you guys were wondering why this is rated M, well, a lot of your answers are in this chapter…**

Captain Ginyu looked down at the small twitching figure on the floor. After Guldo had dropped his hold on the city, the dog king had been proud and stalwart, despite the tremendous pain he was in, but Captain Ginyu was a professional. It only took third degree burns over most of his body, and the slow removal of a portion of his skin for the canine to tell him everything he wanted to know. And now, Captain Ginyu was deep in thought.

Cooler was not on this planet, as Frieza had suspected, and had no contact with the Saiyans, of that he was certain. No, his ruler had overreacted, what was going on was much simpler than that.

Dragon balls.

Somewhere on this planet, were seven orbs that could grant their possessor any wish his heart desired. The humans had tried to use them to wish the Saiyans out of existence; instead, they had been used to bring every last Saiyan in the universe to this planet. Prince Vegeta… no, _King_ Vegeta now… was rebuilding his race.

Captain Ginyu had nothing against the Saiyans, personally… they were mere insects to him, annoyances, that he'd been ordered to swat down. What he _did_ care about, was power. And what power could he wield, should he be granted whatever his heart desired?

"P-please…" a gasp came from the twitching form on the floor. It didn't look anything like the paintings on the wall, not anymore. "Please… kill… me…" it whimpered, not for the first time.

Ginyu sighed. He had thought one day to change bodies with Frieza, once the tyrant had weakened his brother's empire to the point where Ginyu could easily keep possession of it. But, Frieza was getting sloppy, making mistakes. He had been captured by Saiyans, of all things! No… as far as Ginyu was concerned, his mission here was a wash. He had been ordered to get information about Cooler's activities here; there was no such information to be had. As long as they left everyone on this planet dead, his mission was practically done. Which left him plenty of time to go searching for these Dragon Balls…

"Please…" whimpered the figure on the floor again. Ginyu looked down at it. Dragon radar, King Furry had told him he needed one, and while the humans had one, the one possessed by the Saiyans was better. The King had taken one of the humans as a mate, and this particular human was a genius, and created a dragon radar far superior to what this world's military was capable of. The females with the red sleeves, that his men had been occupying themselves with, they would be the best lead to where he could get his hands on a dragon radar. "P-please… you said…"

Ginyu brought his attention to the whimpering king. "Yes, I said that I'd kill you," he said lazily, enjoying the tremors going through the creature's body. "But, as I said, I'm a busy man, and have things to do. How about this?" he said, picking up the dog king by the scruff of his neck, eliciting a fresh scream as the burned and raw skin began to separate in his rough grasp. He carried the helpless figure to the window and with a casual wave of his hand, broke it, revealing a drop more than fifty stories down. He gently deposited the dog king about five feet away from the window ledge. "There. If you want to die so badly, just crawl over that ledge, I'm sure the fall will do the trick. Now, then," he said, experimentally licking the dog's blood off of his hand. Not too bad, he'd had better. "I've enjoyed our time together, but I really must be going. Have fun on the way down!" he called over his shoulder, relishing in his victim's whimper one last time before he flew out the window.

He only hoped these red-sleeved females would be as much fun.

King Furry watched him go, his chest tight with despair, as he looked at the window ledge. It was so close… but the pain, as horrible as it was now, was ten times worse when he moved. He had to end it, he desperately had to end it, but to do so, he had to make it worse, just for a little while, just long enough to get to the ledge. The alien had left, but he was still torturing him.

How long would he live, lying here like this? How long would he be in this pain? How he wished someone would come, anyone, to put him out of his misery, but there was no one left alive. The aliens had killed everyone.

Except him.

 _Best to do it all at once,_ he thought, and swallowed past the rawness in his throat. He wasn't sure how long he'd been screaming for, but it was going to be over soon, all he had to do was…

He moved a paw, and cried out, the friction of his burned skin on his arm against the burned skin on his chest causing a new level of pain. Tears flowed from his eyes, stinging the burned skin on his face, and he cried out more. The more he moved, the more he reacted to the pain, the more the pain increased.

An eternity passed before he finally made it to the window ledge, and by this point, the drop down below was a welcome sight. It was heaven. Just one more push…

No one was around to notice the silent thump as the once-proud king was splattered on the ground below.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _West City_

Beet gazed at the devastation around him.

West City was little more than a smoking crater, now. Twisted metal, broken glass, broken bodies, human and alien alike, littered the ground around him. The cub's eyes were wide as he took it all in. The devastation, the smell, the…. the silence.

The battle was over.

His father and Broly landed not far away, both powered down, both with their eyes on him. His hair was black as well, his breaths shuddering. He… he had always been the calm one. How often had his grandfather emphasized control when they trained in the Room of Spirit and Time? How much practice had he had, holding back against Baga? He had always been calm, patient, pacifistic for a Saiyan.

Then… then _why had he_ …?

His eyes met those of his father, and Raditz's stern gaze softened somewhat. His father stepped forward, and placed a hand on his shoulder, his expression grim. "You purged the city," he said, his voice gruff as always, offering no judgement or comfort, only explanation.

Beet swallowed hard. "I… I didn't mean to…" he whispered, horror in his voice. "They were firing at me from both sides, and I just…"

"Your instincts took over," Raditz replied, looking around them as though this sort of thing happened every day. Beet reminded himself that, once upon a time, this _was_ an everyday occurrence for his father. "We're Saiyans. We're not meant to share space with those weaker than we are. I've nearly done the same thing to this city a few times, myself," he said, remembering their brief stay at Capsule Corp and the tournament that followed. "This had been where I met your mother," he remarked absently, looking around.

Beet felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He'd heard the story, two versions of it, from his mother. He'd destroyed a part of his family's history.

Broly looked on, his eyes on Raditz, wondering what he would say. He also had never been responsible for this much devastation, though his own father had drilled it into his head how weaker species were _meant_ to be subdued, to be slaughtered.

Tears streamed down Beet's face, and Raditz turned and roughly grabbed his son's face, wiping his eyes clear of the tears with his thumbs, just as his father had always done to him. " _No_. No crying," he said sternly, as Beet fought to control himself. Beet stood up straight, scowling, pushing down the tremendous sadness that threatened to take him over. "I'm in charge of this team, I'll take responsibility when we report to the King. In the meantime," he said, releasing Beet's face. He clenched his jaw, hating this, but knowing his son's life was more important than his comfort, he gripped his hands together and swung a double-fisted blow into the cub's face, sending him flying into a nearby pile of debris. Beet pulled himself up as Raditz made his way over to him. He stood at attention, making no move to defend himself. Raditz leveled a gaze at him, he had hit him hard enough to cause the left side of his face to start swelling up considerably. "Next time, follow orders," he warned, causing Beet to give him a single nod in response. With that, he turned, and lifted himself into the air. Broly frowned and stepped closer to Beet, unsure what to say.

"Papa let me off light," Beet said softly, meeting Broly's eyes.

Broly frowned. "He must not think King Vegeta will be that upset," he said, hopefully.

Beet's expression darkened. "I just ruined any hope we have of making peace with humans. King Vegeta's gonna be pissed. _I_ deserve the King's wrath, not father," he lamented.

Broly grunted at that. His relationship with his own father had been _much_ different, but he had still dreaded anything bad happening to the man, when he was alive. He'd almost killed Kakarot for killing him, even if it _was_ in defense of the King. "King Vegeta's a Saiyan above all else, Beet," he said softly. "They were attacking _us_ , we defended ourselves. He would do no less in our position. The one most upset by this is _you_ ," he said. "Your father will be fine." He looked up to the sky, in the direction Raditz had gone. "Come on, he's waiting for us," he said, casting the unmoving cub a sideways glance. "If you feel that badly about it, maybe you can talk him into hitting you some more," he said, eyebrow raised.

Beet shot him a glare, but followed Broly into the air, casting one final look at the remains of a city once full of frightened humans. Before, he wondered why they had been shooting at him.

Now he had his answer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saru focused on the blood pooled in his hand. This ritual was supposed to be performed in moonlight, but the sun was up and this planet had no moon, so he was trying to make do. He _had_ to, they needed a way to communicate, and the best way to ensure that only Saiyans were privy to the communication, was to call out to their very blood.

But there was knowing you _had to_ do something, and there was being able to do it. And so far, he wasn't getting anywhere.

"It's just blood," a small voice said, and the priest's eyes flicked up to meet those of one of the cubs… Sadala, he thought her name was.

He frowned at her. "Thought you couldn't talk," he grumbled, then looked back at what he was doing. "I'm trying to focus, go find the others," he told her in no uncertain terms.

The Saiyan hybrid with the silver eyes and the horns made no move to obey, merely gazed down at the blood pooled in Saru's hand. "Your blood doesn't call them," she said softly, and met his eyes. "It's just blood."

Saru frowned, wondering if, perhaps, the girl knew something he didn't. "It's an ancient Saiyan ritual, but it's supposed to be done in the light of the full moon," he grumbled.

Sadala nodded. "The moon calls. You need something that calls," she said softly.

Saru's eyes widened. Of _course_. He looked around at the rubble all around them, trying to think. "What calls to a Saiyan other than the full moon?" he asked himself. "Battle. There's plenty of that all around them, they're already focused on that. Food? No, that's easily acquired…" He glanced up to see that the girl had wandered off, and watched her carefully. She wandered until she seemed to find something, then bent over. Once she freed what she was looking for from the rubble, she stood up. Saru smiled.

In her hands, she held one of Zucchi's drums.

"Of course," he said, smirking slightly. A drum would be perfect, what better way to call to a Saiyan's blood than through their war songs? "Bring it here, and a bowl if you can find one," he said, earning an obedient nod from the little girl. He watched her move, considering her carefully. He knew nothing of what species she was a hybrid of other than Saiyan, but he had seen her in Oozaru form, so he knew she was Saiyan enough. Whatever she was, she had the makings of a great priestess.

Together, they soon had a bowl filled with Saru's blood, sitting next to a drum. Softly she beat on the drum, a rhythm akin to their battle cry, punctuating the beat occasionally by chanting syllables of the name of their home planet and leader, as Saru chanted the words to the ancient ritual.

Minutes later, Saru was able to connect his mind to any other Saiyan on or near the planet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…so the bartender busts into the room, and yells, 'What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughters?!'," Korn said, earning a snicker from Tato and an eye roll from Prince Tarble.

The tail-less younger Saiyan regarded his mentor with eager eyes. "So then what happened?" he asked, having a feeling he already knew.

Korn smirked. "Well, hell, you know me, Tato. I pulled myself out of bed, and _out of his oldest daughter_ , walked up to him, looked him right in the eye, and said, 'Waiting for you, tight-ass. Why don't you and I show these girls how it's done?'" he said, earning raucous laughter from Tato.

Prince Tarble thought he was going to be sick. "Don't you have any stories that don't involve mating?" he asked, earning amused glances from his two men.

"Mating?" Korn asked, eyebrow raised. "Who said anything about _mating_ , your Highnesss? That was just… _stress relief_ ," he laughed, giving an exaggerated shrug.

When Prince Tarble shook his head and turned away in disgust, Tato shot Korn a conspiriatory glance. "What did the bartender do?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Korn's eyes danced humorously, and he opened his mouth to tell him, but suddenly he was gripped by a tight feeling in his chest, as though his very _blood_ were boiling, driving him to…

" _Saru_ ," Prince Tarble breathed, as he and Tato also seemed to be in the grips of whatever spell held Korn. Prince Tarble had spent much time with the priest, and recognized his energy. They could hear drums, the kind of drums that called them to battle, and the prince focused his mind. "Saru. What is this? What do you need?" Suddenly, images of Queen Bulma bent over, working on the gravity bubble in which King Vegeta and Kakarot fought came into his mind. Saiyan Village… it was _decimated._ Then it was an image of a small group of Oozaru, slowly shrinking into a small group of unconscious cubs. "Okay, I see. Tell the Queen that we captured one of Frieza's ships, a big one that will serve us well, and are on our way back with-"

Suddenly, he felt a strong feeling of foreboding, and was given scenes, memories, that were not his own. He could see human military planes shooting at him, as he flew above the city, firing at the incoming space pods. He could see human guards shooting at him as he snapped the neck of a human scientist inside some kind of lab, and a glance at the computer console the scientist had been working on showed some type of massive weapon. He could then see one of the cubs, Sadala, hitting the drum that seemed to make his heart pound with it. Beside her he could see Queen Bulma standing there, frowning, with a screw driver in hand, as though she were listening to someone. Then, she looked right at him, and said, "Tell Prince Tarble to stay where he is. If Earth's military is shooting at _us_ , too, we could lose that ship before we get it."

And just as suddenly, the connection was severed, the hold on their blood released, and all three men took a few moments to catch their breath.

"What… the _hell…_ was _that shit?!_ " Korn demanded, rubbing his chest as if to calm his quickly beating heart. "Was it just me, or did that feel like that priest guy just grabbed us all by the _balls_?"

Prince Tarble rolled his eyes. "It was just you, probably wishful thinking," he said, earning a mock glare from the ex-mercenary and a snicker from Tato. "That was Saru, Saiyan Village was destroyed, but the Queen's ok, and King Vegeta and Kakarot are still fighting Frieza. We're to stay put," he said, just as the ship's intercom speakers came to life.

" _Anyone wanna tell me what the hell THAT was?!"_ Engie's voice came from over the intercom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruta groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. They were in a large room with a giant hole in the ceiling. Across the room she could see the Ox King, who was being bandaged up by an old woman. It looked like his chest had been burned by something, and one of his arms was in a sling.

Frantically, she looked around for Maca, and saw her sleeping soundly beside her. Across the room, near the Ox King, were most of the other cubs, and Violet, who was taking a much needed nap.

"You're awake," her brother's voice said, and she glanced up to see Baga standing there, his mother's butcher knife in his hand, a strange look on his face.

Ruta noticed absently that she was naked, just like the other cubs, but it didn't bother the Saiyan cub, other than that the room seemed a bit chilly. Maca was still wearing the chainmail outfit that Ruta had once worn when she was an infant. Ruta frowned. "We… we turned Oozaru, didn't we?" she asked, trying to piece together the fragments of her memory. She remembered flashes of… "Oh, god, Raditz is gonna be pissed!" she said as she remembered what had become of Saiyan Village.

"Big brother is the least of your worries, sis," Baga sighed, glancing at Maca. Ruta noticed he still held the butcher knife, and the way he was standing, suggested he was on guard… guarding the other people in the room. From _them_.

Frowning, Ruta positioned herself protectively between Baga and Maca. "What's wrong, Baga? What happened?" she asked, needing to know what he knew.

Baga looked down sadly. "She's a monster, Ruta. You shoulda told someone," he said softly, glancing at the sleeping cub behind his older sister. "Did you know she eats people?" he asked, his eyes meeting Ruta's, studying her eyes for any glimmer of deception.

Ruta looked down and away, giving Baga all the answer he needed. "How many?" he asked softly, knowing he wouldn't like the answer, whatever it was.

Ruta shook her head. "She can't control it, Baga, she's just like anyone else, she just needs to eat-"

"How many?!" Baga hissed, gripping the butcher knife tightly.

Ruta looked away. "I lost count. Twenty something," she said softly, causing Baga to nearly drop the knife in his hands.

He swallowed hard. "How many were Saiyans?" he asked, his stomach clenched.

Ruta met his eyes. "None of them, I swear, Baga. And no one from the Ox Kingdom, either. I always take her far away, to the city, West City, we go there in the mornings when we hunt, Papa told me, follow my instincts, let her guide me to what she needed to survive, and she…" Tears filled her eyes. "She was wasting away, Baga, until we were attacked by thieves on the road, and she… she drank them up…" she said, biting her lower lip. "And, she was so much better after that. So… we would hunt… where there were the most people, where no one would notice a few missing here or there…" she confessed, her voice shuddering. She turned her gaze to Baga. "Please… please, don't tell! Baga, if you tell, King Vegeta might have her killed! She's your sister, Baga…." she pleaded.

Baga's eyes were narrowed, and he fought to hold back his tears. "Queen Bulma saw," he said softly.

Ruta felt as though a fist was squeezing her heart inside her chest. "She… she's human… maybe she'll…"

"Maybe she'll what?" a female's voice said, and Ruta looked up to see Bulma stepping around the corner, a screwdriver clutched in her red-sleeved hand, her arms crossed. She was scowling, and Ruta's face fell. "Ruta… you knew about this, you knew what Maca was doing, and you still let her near the other cubs," she said, shaking her head.

Ruta's eyes widened. "Y-your highness, I would never leave her alone with them, I always kept her with me, all the time, I-"

"But you did leave her alone," Bulma pointed out. "You turned Oozaru, and she didn't. She was alone with us. We're lucky she went after Frieza's guy, and not one of the other cubs," she said, shaking her head sadly. "And who knows what she would have done if she'd turned Oozaru," she added.

"Your Highness… please… she listens to me, I take full responsibility for her. Please… please don't kill her…" Ruta begged, tears in her eyes.

Bulma shook her head. "To tell you the truth, Ruta, I find a lot of Saiyan customs to be barbaric," she said softly. "So much violence and bloodshed, even among your own kind, it terrifies me. But, I've been around Saiyans long enough to know that there's a reason you are the way you are. And, we humans aren't exactly immune to being barbaric, ourselves," she said. Her eyes grew hard. "But these cubs were under my care, and you posed a very real danger to them. You continue to pose a danger, to everyone you're around, Saiyan and human alike. I know your mother's wishes mean a lot to you, and I had the utmost respect for Gine, but I don't think she'd allow Maca to just eat whoever she wanted to. At the same time, I don't believe in killing a baby for something she has no control over, either," she said, with a sigh, looking at Maca, who was still sleeping peacefully. "Dr. Gero did something to Maca, and until we find out what exactly she is, we can't continue to treat her like she's just another cub. What if she turns on us?" she asked, scowling.

Ruta's eyes widened. "She listens to me, your Highness, she always has! I know I can keep everyone safe from her, please, just give me a chance!" she pleaded.

Bulma bent over and retrieved a tool bag from around the corner. She pulled something out of it, something that looked like a small silver gun, and something else resembling a human snow globe. Ruta knew what it was, though… it was one of Bulma's gravity bubbles.

"I have this one specially designed," she said, holding it out so Ruta could see. The floor of it was dirt and grass and trees, and in the middle of it was a tiny yellow dome. When she looked closely, she could see it was a house of some sort. "I originally designed it as a sort of getaway, but… well, my idea of peace and relaxation is a bit different from Vegeta's," she said, rolling her eyes. "The house in the middle is filled with enough capsules of food to feed a Saiyan for a year. It should at least feed the two of you for six months. You two are going to stay in there until we can figure out what to do with you," she said firmly, fixing Ruta with a stern gaze.

Ruta bit her lip. "Th-thank you, your Highness, but… what about Maca? If… if she doesn't eat people… she…"

Bulma's expression became severe. "I'm going to be working on that, but under no circumstances is she to eat anyone else!" she said.

"Uh… your Highness?" Baga said softly, causing Bulma to look down at him in surprise. "Um… what about… you know… enemies? I mean, like that guy she ate earlier? What if we catch some, can't we just stick 'em in there from time to time? So she'll have somethin' to eat, while you figure out how to make her normal?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. He reminded Bulma of a much younger version of Kakarot, and her expression softened.

"Well… if we did that, Ruta and Maca would be in danger," she said, frowning.

Ruta's eyes lit up. "That would be perfect! Like training! I'll take the risks, Queen Bulma! Please, Maca needs it…" she said.

Bulma looked down at the cub sleeping on the ground. "She _did_ save our lives," she murmured softly. She sighed. "Fine. If we capture any prisoners, which I doubt we will, I'll see to it that they get dropped into the bubble," she said, grimacing, and raised the silver gun. "This is an injector," she said at Ruta's wary look. "You won't be given miniaturization watches; this isn't something you can turn on and off. You don't leave this place until _I_ let you out. If you try to break out, I'll make the next place I put you much less pleasant. Do you understand?" she threatened.

Ruta nodded fervently. "Don't worry, your Highness, we'll be good, I promise," she said. She swallowed, and looked over at Baga. "Uh… when you see Papa…" she began, but Baga turned away, tears in his eyes. "Baga?"

"Papa's dead, Ruta," he said bitterly, desperately holding back his tears. "Saru told us. He died protecting the planet from Frieza," he said, swallowing hard.

Tears sprang to Ruta's eyes, and she turned away, desperate not to let them show. Once she got herself under control, she scowled, and turned back to Baga. "Tell Raditz and Kaka… that I'm sorry," she said softly. She swallowed. "I know they're both gonna wanna kick my ass when I get out," she said, knowing she'd disappointed her family.

Baga shrugged. "Raditz'll get over it, he's been talkin' about somethin' new he wanted to build for a while now. It's Kaka you gotta worry about..." he said softly, feeling anxious for his sister.

Ruta nodded slowly. "I'll take whatever's comin' to me," she said bravely, earning a single nod from her brother.

Bulma stepped forward. "Hold out your arm, Ruta," she said, and Ruta complied, looking at the silver injector warily. Bulma pressed it to her skin and pulled the trigger, and Ruta held back a hiss of pain as something small and metal was injected into her arm. The queen then kneeled down and gently picked up the sleeping cub, placing her into Ruta's outstretched arms. Quickly, she pressed the injector against Maca's arm and pulled the trigger, causing the cub to wake up and cry.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok," Ruta soothed her little sister, as Bulma opened the dome. In seconds, the two began to shrink down so small they were the size of mosquitoes. Bulma watched as Ruta flew with her sister into the open dome, then she closed it and sealed it shut.

Carefully, Bulma handed the dome over to Baga. "Take good care of this, Baga. Can you be responsible for them until Raditz and Kakarot get back?" she asked.

Baga nodded in determination. "Yes, your Highness. Thank you… for… you know…sparing them…" he said, holding the bubble close to his chest.

Bulma smiled sadly at him. "You've lost enough of your family, Baga. I care about your sisters as much as I care about you and Kakarot. I'll find a way to help Maca, I promise," she said, tousling his spiky hair. Then, she picked up her work bag and went to check on the other dome that required her attention.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nutz had been called moon-wrong before. She'd been called a lot of other things, but moon-wrong, that was the one thing that she had never really understood. It was _she_ who was wrong, wasn't it? Not the moon? Or did she somehow make the moon wrong? Was the moon failing somehow? Oh… there was no moon. Someone told her, there was no moon here, so how could the moon be wrong, if it wasn't even here?

But, in moments of clarity, she remembered the messages in her pod when she was a cub, her mother's cold voice, "Just because you're moon-wrong, Nutz, doesn't mean we don't expect you to overcome it. You will be a great warrior! You will slaughter all in your path! Ensure your place in our family!"

She felt a stirring, in her very blood, calling her to action. Her mate was screaming. That wasn't ok. That was _unacceptable_. The red guy with the long white hair was trying to bend her over, to take her, and that _wasn't okay at all_! Her vision clouded in fury, and she desperately tried to hold onto that fury, she couldn't get distracted, she had to stop this, she _had_ to!

Launch wearily glanced up from her place on the ground, to see Nutz's eyes turning completely purple once more, as a fierce growl emanated from her throat. The Saiyan female had been beaten to a bloody pulp, yet somehow kept finding the strength to move. Hasky cried out as Jeice tried to have his way with her; she had also been beaten pretty badly. For all their prancing about, these Ginyu force were stronger than they looked. And poor Chi-chi… their leader had come, demanding answers about the dragon balls, and she had stood up to him the best she could. She never once mentioned Bulma, or even the fact that there _were_ no more dragon balls, probably hoping they would waste valuable time looking for them. Ginyu had tortured her, breaking her bones one at a time, but in the end, he had flown away angry, with no more information than he had started with.

Once again, a nearly rabid Nutz flew at Hasky's assailant, intent on ripping a hole through his chest, and once again, she was thrown back against the wall by the tall blue guy, Burter. "Wow… that's fourteen times now, isn't it? Damn, these Saiyans are stubborn," he snickered. Suddenly, he winced, and looked down at himself. "Shit… I think she's getting stronger. This time she cracked my armor," he said, not mentioning the pain that was beginning to blossom in his side where she'd hit him. He stood up, cracking his neck as he walked towards where she landed. "Alright, Saiyan bitch, I'll give you attention if you want it that badly," he said, smirking. His species wasn't built like Recoome and Jeice were, but he could still have fun with his toy. He had defeated hundreds of Saiyans in his time, climbing up Frieza's ranks to earn his spot on the Ginyu Force, and the rare purple-eyed ones he'd come across were always fun to mess with. He lifted Nutz up by the hair, gazed into her slowly opening eyes, and said, "Wake up, you're missing the view!" He watched her eyes open, confused, and he turned her head to watch what Jeice was doing to Hasky. Her eyes turned deep purple again, and she gathered what energy she had, about to fly towards them, when Burter grabbed her by the base of the tail, causing her to gasp as her knees collapsed beneath her. "No, you're supposed to _watch_ , not _help_ ," he chided her, as she struggled, blood loss and his grip on her tail making her attempts to do so weak and feeble.

"Leave them alone," a voice said, and the warriors stopped what they were doing to glance at two figures standing nearby, wearing white robes. Once was tall, with long braided hair, and the other was short, with no hair. They both had the same expressions on their faces, and both wore the same white robes with what looked like half a symbol on their chests.

It was Recoome who stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. "Well, looky here. We have a couple more bugs to squash," he said, smirking as he stepped over Launch's prone form.

The short, bald one scowled. "This stops _now,_ " he said, and suddenly, the tall one shot laser beams out of his eyes straight at Jeice, who had to drop Hasky to jump out of the way. One of the eye beams grazed his arm, leaving a bleeding welt behind. He hissed in pain, turning his hate-filled eyes on the newcomers.

With Recoome's focus elsewhere, Launch grasped the shard of broken glass she'd been inching towards, and stabbed it right into the back of Recoome's leg. He howled out in pain just as Krillin flew towards him, landing a powerful punch to his jaw, as Upa warded off attacks from both Jeice and Burter.

 _These foes are too many for us,_ Upa's voice whispered in Krillin's mind.

 _Just keep distracting them…_ Krillin's mental voice responded, and suddenly Recoome's fist was flying towards his face…

…and buried itself deep into the wall of a building. Recoome looked around, but the short bald man he'd been fighting had disappeared. It took a full ten seconds to realize Krillin was standing where Hasky had been dropped onto the ground.

Both were gone.

Snarling, he turned to look at where Launch had been lying in a pool of her own blood. She was also missing. They couldn't have gone far, his scouter was still showing their power levels nearby. But _where…_?

Suddenly, the tall Guardian was knocked into a building. The blue and red aliens smirked, and did some kind of victory pose. Upa groaned, never having been beaten this much in a battle. He and Krillin sparred all the time, but they were no match for these aliens. The two Guardians had known that going in. But, they had also known there was no way they'd be able to stand and watch while their planet got decimated. If humanity was destined to die today, it would not be for lack of action by its Guardians.

Suddenly, Krillin was standing in front of him. _Tag, you're it,_ he heard Krillin say in his mind, and Upa promptly disappeared, causing Recoome, Jeice, and Burter to glance around suspiciously. Before they could locate him, however, Krillin was attacking all three of them. Ineffective as Krillin's attacks were, they were still pretty distracting, and by the time they had the Guardian on the ground, kicking him until he bled, Nutz was also gone.

But, just before Upa could reach the team's fourth member, he found himself being held still by some unusual force. As Guardian, his consciousness existed on multiple levels, so he was able to see himself from outside himself, just as he was able to see who was holding him still.

The short, green alien had four eyes, all fixed on him, and held his breath. Upa wondered about that, and glanced to Krillin, who was lying on the ground, gazing back at him. The other aliens were equally frozen, in mid-kick, and the two Guardians turned their attention away from what was frozen, to the one who was not.

He was moving, now, towards Chi-chi's prone body, and in this state, Upa could sense something from her, a power that was getting ready to burst forth. _She's pregnant,_ he thought to Krillin, and he could feel his fellow Guardian's outrage that they would do such a thing to a pregnant woman. As the alien came closer to her, Krillin and Upa joined their minds together, and attempted a technique Kami had told them about, but had never actually taught them.

Guldo released his breath.

The others continued to kick the unmoving Guardian on the ground, and the tall one slumped to the ground, unconscious. Guldo kneeled down next to Chi-chi, checking her pulse. She was still breathing, but barely. She had been beaten badly, and many of her bones were broken. Upon feeling Guldo's touch, she took in a sharp breath, and opened one swollen eye, as much as she could. "Ssave…. Go…han…" she gasped, pleading with the alien.

All four of his eyes widening, Guldo quickly took a deep breath, and held it.

Time stopped again.

Possessing Guldo's body, the two Guardians got to work, feeding what energy they could into Chi-chi, willing her to hold on a little longer. How they wished they had healing powers, or even had brought a sensu bean. They could make it to the Lookout in mere minutes, grab the sensu beans from Korin, and be back mere minutes later.

No matter how they thought about it, though, the truth of the matter was clear. Despite the energy they were pouring into her, Chi-chi wasn't going to make it. She didn't have minutes. She had _seconds._

 _Save Gohan,_ they mentally agreed, fighting to hold their breath. They could feel the baby's power, he would be strong, _very_ strong, one day. But today, he needed their help if he was going to survive.

Focusing their remaining energy, they teleported the infant from his mother's womb, to the arms of Upa's unconscious form.

And then they let go of their breath… and Guldo's body.

"Wait… what?" Guldo muttered, blinking his four eyes, as Upa stood up, a baby held protectively in his arms. Upa's eyes went to Krillin, who was back to being beaten mercilessly, and tried to think of how they would get out of this.

Then it looked like a giant ball of hair slammed into the three alien attackers, and Upa smiled in relief as Raditz stood there, waiting for one of the Ginyu Force to get back up.

A deep intake of breath could be heard from his right, and Upa quickly spun around to stop Guldo from freezing time again, only to see Broly slam his large fist straight down into the alien's head, accompanied by a sickening _crunch_ and _squelch_ as the skull collapsed and he pulled his fist out of the brain matter.

"Guardian… what happened to Momma?" a voice said from beside him, and Upa looked down to see the young Saiyan gazing at him, his eyes large and weary, as though he'd seen far too much death and destruction for a whole lifetime.

Upa frowned slightly. "Your mother is in a building nearby, she is in bad shape, but she is alive," he said, his eyes involuntarily going to Chi-chi.

Beet's eyes followed them, and his eyes grew hard. "Aunt Chi-chi…" he said softly, swallowing his tears back. When that strange feeling had come earlier, from Saru, his father had told them that his mother needed them _immediately._ They tried to use instant transmission, but they couldn't get a lock on his mother's ki, so they flew here as quickly as they could.

Just… not quickly enough.

Suddenly, a cry emerged from Upa's arms, and Beet peered up to see a tiny brown tail twitching.

Upa looked down at the baby, then at Beet. "This is your cousin," he said softly, holding the infant lower for Beet to see. "Chi-chi called him Gohan." At Beet's entranced look, Upa eased the newborn cub into Beet's willing arms. "I'm going to get Krillin, then we need to get some sensu beans to give to your mother and the others," he said gently, then was gone.

Beet looked down at the squirming, red-faced, crying cub in his arms. He could sense energy from him, an energy that needed to go _somewhere,_ but didn't know where, yet. His tiny little tail swung about angrily, and Beet had the feeling he was about to throw a _big_ tantrum. He blinked. The Saiyan in him wanted to smirk, wanted to see how far the cub would take it, how strong he could get. But the human in him wanted to hold the cub tightly, to assure him that he would be okay, that he was loved, and protected, and with _family._

" _No,_ no crying," he whispered gently, repeating the same words his father had spoken to him not long ago. His tail brushed against Gohan's, and the cub stopped crying, startled. Large brown eyes latched onto Beet's, and Beet shivered as Gohan's tail twisted around his own, with a strength he didn't know such a little cub could possess. "That's it, Gohan. You're gonna be strong. Just like your momma was," he said softly, and turned his attention back to his father and Broly, who were busy killing the other three aliens.

 **A/N: Okay, guys, I know I keep making promises, and breaking them. Sorry about that! I won't promise anything this time. I will tell you, this is the chapter I've been working on for the last two weeks, and I'll be working on the next (plus my super awesome collaborator is working on one) this weekend, so there MIGHT be another one up by Sunday night. Thanks for your patience!**


	74. Chapter 77

**A/N: Okay, guys, another epic fight scene from Alpha Shenron! :D Enjoy!**

Frieza cackled as he drove Vegeta deep into the ground, the King's armor almost nonexistent now and his body limp. Unfortunately that infuriating gold hair was still present. Pressing his foot down on Vegeta, Frieza loomed over him.

"See Vegeta, this is what happens when you rebel against the strongest being in the universe. You never stood a chance against me. Maybe if you pledge your life to me and grovel for your life I will make it quick," he gloated. "However I must commend you, nobody outside of my family has ever caused me harm and for me to go to my full power has never happened. Your little monkey brain should feel proud of your accomplishment."

Lifting his head up high Vegeta looked Frieza in the eyes and spat at him, "If you think I've given you everything that I've got you are deeply mistaken. I haven't used all the resources available to me yet."

With that he gave a vicious smirk, a smirk that Frieza was used to seeing on these monkeys but only when they believed their enemy was about to be finished. Convinced that he had simply hit Vegeta too hard in the head Frieza believed it to be the ravings of a deadman.

A sudden breeze blew past him and suddenly there was a shining light next to his face. Turning towards it, Frieza only had a moment of growing horror before it hit him.

"Kamehameha!"

With that battle scream Frieza was slammed with a torrential output of azure ki that completely enveloped him and drove him across the landscape screaming. Boots wrapped in crimson guards stepped down next to King Vegeta. Extending his hand down to the fallen king he spoke, smirking.

"Can you still fight, Sire?"

Vegeta looked up at the hand and slapped it away with his good hand then rose into the air and onto his feet.

"Don't patronize me Kakarot, you know as good as I do that there is no way I'm staying out of this fight," he muttered.

Kakarot's smirk remained, "Yeah but you don't look so good right now." The smirk turned into a frown, "Is your hand still good?" he asked seriously.

Vegeta flexed his broken hand experimentally and forced back a wince.

"It will have to do. And even if it wasn't I would just have to kick him to death wouldn't I?"

Kakarot laughed, "Whatever you say, Sire. Now, how about we get ready? I think he's just about recovered."

Vegeta smirked. "I knew you had a brain in there somewhere, and here I was thinking that Broly had hit you too many times in the head for you to still have any good ideas," he snickered, ignoring the mutinous glare he received from his Royal Guard. "Let's get down to business," he agreed, fixing his eyes in Frieza's direction.

With that said the two Super Saiyans dug deep into their reserves and pulled out every ounce of power they had. The ground shattered beneath them and lightning struck down around them. The light was intense enough that for a brief moment the entire dome was illuminated completely. Dust and debris was kicked up into the air and dark clouds formed above them. Intense auras surrounding them, Kakarot and Vegeta got ready for battle.

In an explosion of blue light Kakarot's Kamehameha detonated far off in the distance, almost immediately it was followed with a flash of purple light which was now making its way towards them at incredible speeds.

Frieza came to a halt in front of the two saiyans absolutely furious. His wild eyes were locked with Kakarot's and he was frothing at the lips.

" _You_!" He screamed at Kakarot. "How many times do I have to kill you? What has my brother done to you, filthy saiyan?!"

Kakarot spread his arms and assumed his combat stance, Vegeta following suit behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about when it comes to your brother, but I think you got me mixed up with someone else." Kakarot responded, his normally relaxed face set in a grim stare.

"One thing I _do_ know is that you coming here has torn my family apart, and you're gonna _pay_ for that!" he snarled, and for a moment his aura pulsed and his ki spiked, something that Vegeta noticed with slight surprise. It was brief, but for a moment there was something different there. Something to think about later when they didn't have a galactic despot wanting to kill them to deal with.

Frieza looked intensely at Kakarot, then visibly relaxed. He smiled and he was back to assuming the role of sophisticated ruler. Laughing behind his hand he looked down at Kakarot.

"Oh I'm sorry you must forgive my earlier outburst, I seem to have gotten ahead of myself. I must admit that the resemblance is uncanny even for monkeys such as yourself. Tell me how were you related? Were the two of you brothers? Uncle and nephew? Or is the lineage something more, _direct_?"

Kakarot's control had continued to slip the more Frieza talked, but that last line made it break away entirely. Eyes white with rage, Kakarot charged at Frieza, roaring the whole way. Vegeta cursed and quickly followed, having been on the receiving end of Frieza's goading, he knew personally just how easy it was to give in to it, and with today's events it was especially easy to give into that primal rage. Vegeta didn't even want to think about how _he_ would have reacted if, instead of Bardock, it was Bulma or Tarble who sacrificed themselves to expose Frieza.

Aiming right for Frieza, Kakarot thrust his fist out at the tyrant's smiling face. With a thunderous clap it was caught in Frieza's outstretched hand moving the alien a few inches back. Eyes wide at the amount of force behind the punch Frieza wasn't distracted enough to ignore Kakarot's follow up combination. Dodging each fist and kick, Frieza slapped away any that came to close to comfort. While he had at first thought that the fight would have been a quick and menial task since assuming his full power this monkey was showing him that he had to be careful and pay attention.

With Frieza's attention focused on Kakarot, Vegeta quickly moved around behind him taking advantage of Frieza's ability to sense ki without a scouter. Grasping Frieza's tail firmly, the King ignored the indignant squawk of protest and instead of pulling he pushed, right into Kakarot's fist.

His body folding over the blow, Frieza was shocked to feel actual pain. In all his time being alive he had only felt pain from two beings at his full power, his brother and father. Still stunned, Frieza felt two hands latch onto each side of his head and pull downwards. Seeing a knee coming towards his face Frieza recovered his shock and caught it with his hands. Gripping the knee tightly, Frieza ignored the yelp of shock and spun with the trapped appendage sending the saiyan straight into Vegeta. Cries of pain escaped the two and as they were sent flying Frieza waved his hand unleashing a widespread tsunami of sharp ki at them.

Frieza watched his attack approach the two with rapt attention hoping it would connect, he had spent enough time wherever the hell he was and he was itching to move onto more important matters. Unfortunately for him right before the attack connected they disappeared right before his eyes, something that had been happening all too often it seemed lately. Teleporting monkeys, much more of a nuisance than regular monkeys gold or not.

Expecting a blow behind him Frieza quickly turned around to block or attack. Seeing nothing he quickly scanned all around him above and below. Not seeing them anywhere immediately set him on edge, confident in his power advantage he still didn't want to get caught off guard with whatever desperate plan they hoped would work. So imagine his surprise when suddenly behind them, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him pinning them tightly to his torso. Vegeta phased into sight in front of him with energy glowing brightly at the tips of two fingers.

"Take this Frieza!" Vegeta yelled and jabbed the fingers up into the bottom of Frieza's jaw.

Right as Vegeta was about to release the ki into Frieza's brain a great pressure was exerted on every inch of his body. The sharp hitch of Kakarot's voice revealed that the same thing happened to him. With his face already locked onto Frieza's, Vegeta was witness to the tyrant's eyes glowing a dark indigo.

"Vegeta, you're going to have to try harder than that," Frieza then calmly pulled his arms apart, with Kakarot no longer applying steady pressure it was child's play to pry open the hold he was in. Once his arms were no longer trapped he then reached down and removed the legs all the while acting like they weren't in the middle of a fight. If Vegeta could describe how Frieza looked it would be bored.

"Frieza! Don't think of Vegeta in a pink dress!" Kakarot shouted, somehow managing to get enough control to work his big mouth.

A cloud of rage filled Vegeta's mind at the sheer audacity his royal guard had to even think of insulting him like that. However, he would soon praise the idiot for his genius. For a moment Frieza's face morphed into that one who has seen something they never wanted to and in that moment his telekinetic hold on the two Super Saiyans broke.

Still holding onto the ki which was still under Frieza's face Vegeta fired it hoping that Frieza would be unable to dodge at such close range. That hope would be for naught though as Frieza managed to twist his head out of the way in time, but not fast enough to avoid the attack from cutting a shallow line all the way up the side of Frieza's face and temple.

Eyes wide with fear at his narrow escape from death they quickly narrowed in hate at Vegeta. "How dare you!" He screamed. Curling his body inwards he then thrust out his arms and legs out unleashing an explosive wave of ki in all directions.

Kakarot and Vegeta were each sent flying in opposite directions, barely managing to put up a meager guard against the wave of volatile ki. Kakarot was the first one to stop but it wasn't under his own power. Frieza came screaming towards him and latched onto his leg. In a parody of what Vegeta tried to do to him earlier, Frieza brought Kakarot slamming down to the ground using his leg as a lever. Kakarot cried out in pain as he felt several bones crack under the force but his cries were muffled as Frieza placed his hand over his mouth.

Bright light shined out around Frieza's clasped hand and Kakarot's muffled screams crescendoed as he stared down at the hand.

"Do you want to know what death tastes like?" Frieza mocked the terrorfied saiyan underneath him.

Cackling, the light under Frieza's palm intensified as he prepared to incinerate the saiyan's head, right as he was about to fire though he was bodily tackled off by a screaming Vegeta, the blast passing harmly over his would be victim.

"You aren't killing anyone today Frieza! Kakarot, hurry and get up," Vegeta smashed a fist into Frieza's gut making his breath hitch as his diaphragm reflexively contracted. Stunned by the blow, Frieza was unable to stop the vicious onslaught as Vegeta slammed blow after blow into his body. Under normal conditions Frieza would have been able to weather the attacks relatively easily but due to the sheer amount of abuse his body and energy had taken today he was having a much harder time handling the attacks.

Growling at the stupid persistence Vegeta had to continue their little game, Frieza decided to end it the only way he knew how, by causing pain. Smacking aside Vegeta's next strike with his tail, Frieza reached out and squeezed on Vegeta's broken hand. Grinning at the gasp the monkey gave out, Frieza then struck out with his fist driving it deeply into Vegeta's gut. With his grip on Vegeta's hand Vegeta couldn't escape so Frieza was free to rain down abuse on him.

"Did you really think it would be that easy Vegeta?" He asked as he punched Vegeta repeatedly, with each blow blood poured out of the King's mouth.

Suddenly Frieza's hand was caught in Vegeta's own, lifting his face up to Frieza's Vegeta spat.

"Yes Frieza, I did."

Before Frieza could react a boot met the side of his face knocking him away from Vegeta. A much cleaner saiyan stood in his place.

"We can't let him keep separating us like this, he's trying to pick us off one by one," said Kakarot. Vegeta stood up and wiped off the blood that had dribbled down his chin.

"You don't think I'm aware of that? Problem is he's powerful enough to be able to separate us on his own."

Kakarot grinned, "Then why don't we make it so he never touches us ? There is an Earth game called Volleyball, the goal is to never let the ball touch the ground, and you do it by hitting it to other people. Sound fun?"

Snorting Vegeta replied, "Sounds _dumb_ , that's what I think, but I bet I can get more hits than _you_."

"You're on!"

Bringing two fingers to each of their foreheads, the two saiyans disappeared from sight.

* * *

Finally managing to come to a stop, Frieza screamed out his frustration at the situation.

'Why am I letting these two monkeys walk all over me? I am Frieza, lord of the universe! I have surpassed my family nothing short of Beerus or Majin Buu should be able to stop me.'

Looking down at the fractured ground a devious but desperate thought entered his mind.

'It is obvious that Cooler isn't here, he wouldn't be able to resist trying to humiliate me. There is no reason to stay here, and no reason for this stupid planet to exist! I will wipe out Vegeta and all these filthy monkeys right here and now!'

Lifting his hands above his head, Frieza let the wild and powerful ki coursing through his body out into the environment and moulded it into his preferred planet destroying attack. It started out small, a small orb the size of an Arcturian red grape, but it quickly grew. Unlike last time he used it he wouldn't be throwing it at one of those infuriating monkeys, no, this would be going straight to the planet's core. It would be child's play to protect himself against the planet detonating, even in his first form before he had trained his body to the limit for Cooler an exploding planet was nothing compared to his power. Oh it was going to be perfect, it had been to long since he had destroyed a planet. In fact last time he had done it had been done to the home of the monkeys. Beerus the Destroyer must surely be smiling down upon him, he was going to have the pleasure of destroying the saiyan's planet twice! And this time there would be no survivors, he'd make sure of it.

Feeling his ki stabilize into a proper size, Frieza exerted his control over it. Bringing it to a spot over his head, he was just about to release it down into the surface when all of a sudden he felt something strange happen to his attack. Looking up he only had a moment of seeing it bulging out in random directions before it exploded. He barely had enough time to put up a barrier to protect himself. He had put a substantial amount of ki into that attack, while he didn't have the stamina issues that he used to this fight had been dragging on long enough and with all the energy he had expended plus the damage he might have to resort to his trump card to handle these two pesky monkeys.

"Vegeta, you're only delaying the inevitable you know that right?" Frieza called out, his eyes scanning in every direction for either of the two.

"We both know how this is going to end, I'm going to kill you and your pet monkey. Then I'm going to move onto the rest of your species here on this miserable mud ball, then the mud ball will mysteriously be struck by a comet or meteor. Now doesn't that sound familiar my dear _king?"_

This was one of his specialties, exploiting any weakness no matter how small. And saiyans had one big weakness that never failed, their pride. With luck he could mock Vegeta's pride enough that the stupid monkey would fight him alone to prove his strength or some other stupid reason. After that it would be easy to move onto the other monkey.

Vegeta blurred into view about a hundred feet away from him, arms crossed over his chest and aura blazing out. Even from this distance Frieza could feel the pressure of his ki and while it was impressive it was nothing compared to what he himself could do.

"I see the little king came out to play, did you tell your servant to let you fight me?" Frieza taunted, stretching his arms out in a mocking sort of bow.

"Don't worry Frieza, you'll see soon enough," Vegeta replied, eyes never leaving Frieza.

Vegeta then disappeared from his sight only to reappear inches away with his leg buried between Frieza's own. Searing pain lanced through Frieza's whole body before settling in his gut, it took everything he had not to throw up. Any notion of resisting the force fled with the extreme pain and he was sent flying straight up. After a few seconds an elbow buried itself into his spine forcing his arms to jerk back and lock up. He hung there in the same position for what felt like forever, body assaulted from multiple points. A hand pressed itself into the small of his back, the ki gathered there burning against his skin.

"This is for my father, Bardock! **Burn in hell!"** The ki exploded out from the saiyan's hand and drove itself deeper into Frieza's aching back. The attack accelerated Frieza so rapidly that with the thick atmosphere the friction started to burn him and without the protection of his ki it was rapidly becoming uncomfortable. He was halfway to the ground when Vegeta appeared in front of him and drove both of his feet into Frieza's face. With the ki still driving him down and Vegeta's boots smashing him upward Frieza's back folded almost in half and he spun rapidly around. Taking the opportunity as he rotated, Frieza flicked his tail outwards and struck Vegeta with it, the thick muscular appendage making direct contact with Vegeta's rib cage.

Vegeta cried out as the tail struck him with crushing force causing several of his cracked ribs to break. Falling back he clutched at his battered torso gasping in pain, meanwhile Frieza had managed to recover and he saw the tyrant eyeing him up. Right as Frieza was about to move and exploit his vulnerability Kakarot appeared above him with his hands clasped above him. Slamming the double axe handle into Frieza's head the tyrant was sent plummeting to the ground. The battered landscape further fractured under Kakarot's full power with giant chunks of the landscape breaking free and rising up to their level. Snagging a reasonably sized chunk that came too close for comfort, Kakarot brought his arm back and lobbed it down where he sensed Frieza to be.

"Are you alright my king?" Kakarot asked, never taking his eyes off of where Frieza was.

"Bastard broke a few of my ribs, you're going to have to take point Kakarot. Frieza noticed how much damage he did so he'll try to take advantage of that."

Kakarot smirked, "Then I guess our little game is over. By the way, the rock counts as a point, so I win," he boasted. At Vegeta's growl Kakarot grew serious. "If we work in tandem he won't be able to touch us, he can't sense ki so that is a plus, but any of his hits will do some serious damage. We are going to have to go all out from the beginning if we want to put him down."

Vegeta nodded, "That strategy should work, if you get his attention, I can get him while he's distracted."

They both stiffened as the smoldering ki beneath them roared to life, while they had done some damage with that last exchange Frieza's ki had only decreased by a bit. The fight wasn't over by a long shot.

Frieza came screaming up beneath them in an explosion of ki, fists extended like he was intending to pierce his way through Kakarot. He was so fixated on tearing Kakarot apart that he wasn't prepared for Kakarot to thrust his hands down his sides and two blistering waves of ki to come out and merge. Frieza's momentum was instantly halted as the burning deluge of ki slammed into him. As the tide threatened to overwhelm him small lances of ki struck deep into his body. _Vegeta_.

Pointer finger braced by his hand, Vegeta fired bolt after bolt of ki into Kakarot's stream. Like a body caught in a roaring river Frieza was fated to lose the struggle. With the last bolt striking Frieza between the eyes he lost the concentration to hold his position. Frieza was carried away with the flow until he struck the wounded earth and was pinned in place, mouth open in a silent scream as it burned at his flesh.

Panting, Kakarot finally stopped the flow of ki. Vegeta looked at him from the corner of his eye, he had recognized that attack to be Raditz's. It had been a while since he had seen the former member of his entourage fight, but that attack was unmistakable, even if it had never been used to such deadly effect. Kakarot had obviously put the time spent with his family to good use.

"We can't let up on him Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted while descending at top speed to the ground. Forcing his ki around him he made what was essentially a wind tunnel, increasing his speed by negating the force of the air friction. When he was right above Frieza he instant-transmissioned back to Kakarot, holding onto his momentum. Moving much faster that he normally would have been able to, he crossed the distance between Frieza and himself in an instance and slammed his knees deeply into his chest trying to shatter Frieza's rib cage. The ground fractured and for a moment Vegeta saw the base of the dome. While that in itself was worrying, what was more important was that, for the first time in all the time he had known Frieza, this was the first time he had ever heard him scream out in agony.

Kakarot appeared next to him with a ball of light cradled in his hand, another attack that was a specialty of a member of his family. "It's time to end this Frieza!" he shouted.

Vegeta quickly got off of Frieza as Kakarot launched the attack in a motion similar to that of someone throwing a baseball. The attack swallowed Frieza up as it continued on its path. Frieza managed to throw his hands up just in time in an attempt to catch it and now it threatened to overwhelm him. Exerting more of his power through his battered frame Frieza managed to throw it up off of him where it proceeded to detonate in a cyan explosion of heat and force.

Panting from the exertion Frieza was caught further off guard by both Kakarot and Vegeta appearing on each side of him where they slammed their elbows into the sides of his head. They proceeded to pound into Frieza keeping him sandwiched between the two of them. Pinned between the twin onslaught, Frieza was battered back and forth unable to put up any form of defense. Cuts opened up on the tyrants skin and bruises formed with each impact, Frieza was on his last legs and with the way the fight was currently going he was going to die. In a last ditch effort to get them off of him, Frieza gathered his ki inside his body and let it escape his body.

Having sensed the buildup of ki inside Frieza, Kakarot and Vegeta were both ready to act depending on what Frieza was planning. When he released the energy wave they were easily able to avoid the explosion. As Frieza hung in the air panting and wracked with pain he desperately tried to get his breath back. Even though his species did not require oxygen to function, hence their ability to survive in the cold vacuum of space, oxygen could be utilized as an important catalyst in cellular respiration. So Frieza desperately sucked in as much air as he could into his starving lungs.

Hearing the now telltale sounds of one of those accursed monkeys teleporting near him he burst forward. Streaking through the air, Frieza pushed his speed to the limit in an attempt to put as much space between him and these monstrous Super Saiyans. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as his strike missed, he hadn't expected Frieza would run away. In a way he should be proud, Frieza himself was fleeing from the power of the saiyans, but with every moment Frieza was alive his people were in danger.

" _ **Kakarot, let's end him. Get him down to the ground where he can't escape. I'll be waiting,"**_ Vegeta communicated telepathically. Today had been a good day to field test some of his more destructive techniques, why not test this one? If everything went according to plan, Frieza would be dead and they would be free to leave and wrap things up from this stupid invasion.

Vegeta didn't receive a reply so much as a feeling of acceptance from Kakarot. _Good_ , that meant that Kakarot was keeping his focus on Frieza. Trusting in his Royal Guard, Vegeta dropped down to the ground, spread his arms out to his sides, and _pulled_ on his ki. He had never concentrated this much ki before so the results were sure to be something to see.

Frieza felt like he had put many miles between himself and the saiyans, with what was known of the planet that Vegeta had settled on, he should have made a full revolution of the planet several times at the pace he was moving at. Before he could ponder the thought any further, or remind himself that they weren't at full size, the son of the zombie saiyan appeared before him. Unable to stop in time he was only able to throw his hands up in a hasty block as the monkey's hands, enshrouded in bright flames, slammed into him. The force sent him back a bit as the flames exploded outwards. Vision blinded slightly, Frieza curled up slightly to stave off the assault he knew was coming from the saiyan. Because of this he was caught off guard when instead of taking advantage of his plight, the saiyan instead grabbed onto his tail.

Kakarot grinned as he latched onto the thick meaty appendage, having done this many times before on Saru's planet he knew just how to spin Frieza. Spinning around, Kakarot rapidly gained speed further battering Frieza's strained senses. Once he felt that he had built up enough momentum Kakarot transmissioned towards Vegeta's shining ki. Whatever his king had planned, it was going to be huge and he knew just how to keep Frieza down.

Spinning around, Frieza was suddenly subjected to the strangest feeling he had ever experienced. It was like he was being pulled in every direction at the same time, opening his eyes Frieza was subjected to the strangest thing he had ever seen. Bright colors rushed past him while at the same time they seemed muted. He had the feeling that he was dunked in a stream and that the colors around him was the water. Hit by an epiphany Frieza decided that this must be how the saiyans had been evading him, they slipped into whatever this was and came out somewhere else. As suddenly as they entered the space they vanished and Frieza was once again rapidly spinning. Frieza then felt the saiyan release his tail and was thrown into the ground. Barely managing to get to his knees, with his senses fighting him Frieza was in no way able to resist whatever the monkeys were going to throw at him.

' _Finally_ ,' Vegeta thought as Frieza slammed into the ground a few hundred feet away from him throwing up a large cloud of dust. He then felt Kakarot get on the opposite end of Frieza that he was on and quickly built up ki. He had to give it to the saiyan, one of Kakarot's strongest abilities was how quickly he built up ki. Kakarot quickly reached a level that was dangerous, and with the way his ki pulsed Vegeta knew exactly which technique he was using. It would be perfect for this situation. Having felt his own ki stabilize, Vegeta knew it was time to erase Frieza from the world of the living.

Slamming his hands together, a small orb of ki chaotically came into existence. Lightning struck down around him and arced forward as the ground was ripped asunder around him. The sheer amount of devastation that his power made manifest was having on the environment was a wonderful backdrop to the destruction of Frieza Vegeta thought.

"Your life ends here, Frieza!" Vegeta shouted. The very air moved around him turning into a cyclone. No longer able to see Frieza through the debris picked up, Vegeta instead closed his eyes and focused on his ki.

" **FINAL FLASH"**

Suddenly the world changed, in a brief moment all was quiet, then it broke. Vegeta poured out more ki than he even knew he was capable of, it coalesced into a gigantic wave of energy that consumed everything in its path. Carving an enormous trench as it made its way towards Frieza the attack _screamed_ as it crossed the distance in an instant.

As he lay curled up on the ground, Frieza knew something was wrong. The very air felt wrong, his body felt an incredible force bearing down on it. Looking up he was witness to Vegeta firing an attack that could tear a solar system apart. Summoning all of his ki to the surface, Frieza molded it into the shape of a spear. He knew that if he tried to make a standard barrier that it would fail in an instant so instead his only hope was to pierce through the attack. At first it seemed to be working, the titanic attack was parting over his shield without breaking it, the strain was enormous but it was better than being dead. But of course, as it was with this monkeys at every turn, something went wrong. He felt a similar pressure from behind him, looking back he witnessed another titan of energy making its way towards him. This titan was made out of a deep azure and was carrying the split remnants of Vegeta's attack with it. How could he have forgotten the other saiyan! He had been so sure after seeing Vegeta's attack that he would have stayed out of it confident in his monkey king's ability to kill him that the possibility of him staying alive wouldn't have crossed his primitive mind, but here he was, breaking the mold.

Kakarot's Kamehameha slammed into Frieza's barrier amplified with the cast off pieces of the Final Flash and almost instantly destroyed it. Frieza screamed as he pumped almost all of his remaining ki into keeping it stable. Feeling it hold just barely, he tried adjusting the rear shape into a mirror of the front to make what was essentially a diamond barrier. The barrier snapped into shape and shuddered as the two attacks flowed over each other like two tsunamis. The Final Flash and Kamehameha wrapped around each other into a giant bubble of volatile ki. With pressure now coming from all sides Frieza's barrier was failing. The moment it comes down Frieza knew he would die. He only had one hope of surviving this and turning the fight around.

Crouching down, what little ki that wasn't being used to keep the shield intact was coiling down deep inside him looking for that power lurking deep inside him. All of his life he had never known of its existence until just a few months ago, to think that this much power lurked inside him. Frieza had always known that he was special, but this, this was what set him apart from his father and brother. Finally finding that nugget of incredibly dense power he grasped onto it and brought it to the surface. Screaming he allowed it to escape and fill every pore of his being where finally it broke out and consumed him.

Kakarot and Vegeta had continued their synchronized attack, they could feel Frieza's ki decreasing at a steady rate and both knew it was a matter of time before his defenses fell and he was consumed in a storm of fire and ki. Victory was in their grasp as Frieza's ki plummeted and they felt the resistance that his barrier give out. Suddenly an immense explosion of ki erupted out where their attacks met and both the Final Flash and the Kamehameha were blown apart like a pile of sticks in a storm. A huge dome of golden ki was where Frieza used to be and with growing horror they could feel Frieza's ki increasing astronomically. The dome then faded away to reveal an unmarked figure.

Golden skin with darker highlights adorned the armored figure. Deep purple biogems glistened in the light from the remnants of the attacks. A long sinuous tail ending in a sharp point stretched out and slowly flexed through the air behind him. Three toed purple feet grasped the ground and slowly flexed, digging through the hard material as if it was wet sand at a beach. Frieza stood in all his glory, unmarked, unbroken, and more powerful than any mortal had ever been.


	75. Chapter 78

Raditz knelt beside Launch, gently easing the sensu bean into her mouth. "Chew on this," he said, smirking slightly when she slowly began to chew the bean. With a gasp, her eyes fluttered open, as her body's wounds and aches began to magically heal themselves. The blonde haired thief gazed into her mate's eyes…

Then looked away in shame.

Raditz reached out and gently tilted her face, causing her to look at him. His gaze was firm. "Did you fight him with everything?" he asked her.

Launch swallowed and nodded, tears in her eyes.

Raditz smirked. "I ripped his head off of his body. No one messes with my mate and lives," he said, his gaze fierce.

The tears spilled out, and Launch threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his armor. He simply held her, letting her cry, sharing a single glance with his son.

Beet was still holding little Gohan close. That the cub had survived had been a miracle in itself, Raditz thought. Of course, he could expect no less from Kakarot's cub. And the woman he'd mated had been no slouch, either. The death of one's father was hard enough to bear, and their father had died well, in battle, thwarting the enemy's plans. But the death of his _mate_ …

He wasn't sure what Kakarot would do when he heard the news.

Nearby, Krillin and Upa were giving sensu beans to Hasky and Nutz. They had to stand back once Nutz came to full health, as she still acted like she was under attack, and not even Hasky could calm her down. In the end, Broly had to knock her out, to keep her from attacking Hasky. Hasky had slumped down next to her mate's sleeping form, brushing Nutz's long black hair out of her face. "Will…will she be alright?" she asked softly, her typical fun-loving persona giving way to genuine care and concern.

Broly and Raditz shared a knowing look, and Broly looked away. "She's moon-wrong," he said softly, not looking at the unconscious woman on the floor. "No sensu bean can change that."

Hasky scowled up at him. "That's quite enough of that! You're going to give me a straight answer, or I swear to the Guardians here that I will rip one out of you, I don't care if you _are_ the strongest being on this planet!" she hissed.

"She's going to go crazy," Raditz said, shaking his head. At Hasky's look, he elaborated, "Humans have something like it, that happens when you let yourselves get really old, Launch told me about it. It gets worse, the older you get, you forget stuff," he said.

"Dementia?" Hasky asked, frowning as her eyes fell on her mate. "But… she's so young."

Raditz sighed. "She's moon-wrong. She was born with it. It'll get worse, as time goes by. She might forget all about this battle tomorrow. Or, she'll never forget it, she'll always be fighting to protect you from enemies that are already dead. One of these days she'll get out of hand, and get herself killed. You should prepare for that," he said, only his soft tone belied his stern words.

Hasky scowled at that, and turned her attention to Krillin and Upa. She swallowed. "Please… isn't there anything you can do?" she asked.

The two Guardians glanced at each other, then looked back down at Nutz. "We can't make her a normal Saiyan," Krillin said.

"But we _can_ erase her memories of today's events," Upa offered. "If she doesn't remember the trauma, perhaps it will give her more time," he said.

Krillin held out his hands. "That would mean you would remember… and she wouldn't. Is… is that something you would want?" he asked dubiously. "I mean, you've been through a lot together…"

Hasky scowled. "Believe me, we don't need to share _this_ fond memory. Please, do it, do whatever you can," she pleaded.

The two Guardians nodded, and Upa knelt down, closing his eyes as he placed a hand on her forehead. Hasky noticed that Krillin closed his eyes, too. Once done, the two Guardians opened their eyes, and Upa stood. "She shouldn't remember anything about today," Krillin said. "Just in case, I wouldn't go about reminding her and stuff," he warned.

Hasky cast a glance at Launch, who was quietly sobbing into her mate's chest, then smiled down at Nutz. "Not a chance of that," she responded.

The Guardians nodded, then they turned to the others. "We should be getting back to the Lookout," Krillin said. "We… uh… interfered a lot more than we're supposed to, we need to find out how the other cities are doing," he said, and noticed Upa was looking closely at Beet, who's face was downcast as he looked away. "What?" he asked.

Upa took in a breath, his eyes widening at what he saw in the boy's mind, and soon Krillin's eyes also widened, the two Guardians stepping back. "You… you _didn't…._ " Krillin gasped, and Raditz stood, standing protectively in front of his son.

"They kept attacking us when our backs were turned, while we were trying to protect _them_ ," Raditz growled. "Our reaction was out of instinct. If they'd just left us alone-"

"Maybe they didn't trust you?!" Krillin accused, shaking his head. "You haven't changed, you're the same guy who was willing to blow up a stadium full of people just to prove a point to your little brother, aren't you?"

"And so what if he is?!" Launch demanded, fire in her eyes as she stood in front of her mate, catching him by surprise. Her tear-streaked face was turned into a furious scowl at the news that Beet had been shot at. "If those people were shooting at my little boy, then they had it comin' to 'em!" she said, crossing her arms and glaring at them defiantly.

Upa's face became shadowed. "All of those innocent people they were protecting didn't have it 'coming to them'," he said, shaking his head sadly. "My father had been right to banish your kind from his land. You are too violent and bloodthirsty," he said.

"Please…" Beet said softly, stepping out from behind his parents. He handed a sleeping Gohan to Launch, who took him warily. He turned his attention to the Guardians. "We weren't trying to be violent and bloodthirsty. We really were trying to help. I… I lost control. Please, don't blame all the Saiyans for what I did," he begged.

"Beet," Raditz said warningly, but Beet stood his ground.

"It's okay, Papa. You said you'd take responsibility with King Vegeta. But in the end, I'm the one who did what I did. I should face the Guardians myself," he said, and looked at the Guardians imploringly. "You guys watch over the planet, and asked us to help protect it, and I messed up and hurt people instead. And you're right, I hurt a lot of innocent people, people who weren't shooting at me, with my attack. I… I destroyed a whole city. The city where my parents met," he said, looking down. "I'm really sorry. I know that don't make up for it, not at all, but… please, don't blame my people for what I did. They taught me better than that. _I'm_ the one who failed," he said. He knew the Guardians were solely responsible for his mother still being alive, and didn't want to cause problems with guys who brought them sensu beans and watched over the planet.

Before they could say anything, though, Raditz laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "It doesn't matter. That's not how this works," he said, causing his son to look up at him, confused. Raditz glanced down at him. "This isn't just about you, Beet. Those people didn't pick you out and just start shooting at you because you were _Beet, son of Raditz_. They started shooting because you were _Saiyan_. They were shooting at _us._ And I'm sure they weren't the only ones who felt that way. They decided they didn't want to be our allies, and became our _enemies_ instead. Whether that means all humans are our enemies, or just _those_ humans, that's for King Vegeta to decide, not you. What happens when King Vegeta decides he will not abide the humans trying to destroy us all the time? What happens if he _commands_ you to go around destroying cities? Will you decide to disobey orders, because you feel _sorry?_ You're a warrior, Beet. Leave the _picking_ of the battles to our leader, and just focus on _winning_ them," he instructed.

Krillin and Upa watched Beet intensely. There was a deep conflict within him, they could sense it. "One month," Upa said finally, and Krillin nodded. The family glanced up at them, confused.

"One month," Krillin explained, "Beet, come and see us in one month, just you. That way you can decide what you're willing to do, and we can figure out what can be done, if anything. Until then…" he said, glancing at Upa.

Upa handed Beet the bag of sensu beans he was holding. "This is all the help your people will get from us until then. Use them wisely. If, in a month, your people and ours are at war…" he said, glancing at Krillin. "Then know that we are sorry, too."

With that, both Guardians disappeared.

"Sorry, kid," Launch said softly, breaking the silence in the room. Beet glanced up at her. "That temper of yours? You get that from me. And you probably got that sentimental bullshit from my other side. Guess I didn't do you no favors, either way," she said, shrugging.

Beet sighed, and looked up at his father. "Come on," Raditz said, casting a look to Broly. "Bring Nutz. I'll get… _Chi-chi_ ," he said, not wanting to say he'd be getting her _body._ "It's time for us to go back home," he said, getting a bad feeling all of the sudden. "It better damn well still be standing when we get there," he muttered, scowling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Ox King was exhausted. After the battle, he had had a little while to rest while they patched him up, but his people needed him to be on his feet. The Saiyans had done their part, taking out most of the alien invaders, and despite a bit of a mishap with a group of giant apes and the city walls, including the walls of his castle, the Ox Kingdom was more or less intact.

Which was why the people of the surrounding villages, even outside the Ox Kingdom, began to flood towards the Ox Kingdom in droves, some of them bringing the bodies of whatever aliens they had managed to take down as tribute. Their villages had been destroyed, crops decimated, people slaughtered, but they had survived, and in the end had prevailed, and had come to the place which, in this land, had become synonymous with strength.

The Ox Kingdom.

His people had little to offer, but they were good people, so what they had, they shared. All around him, the Ox King could see huts being raised up and repaired, wounds being tended to, children being fed. He smiled. His people were truly something else. Everyone thought the Ox Kingdom was strong because of its giant ax-wielding king, but the real truth was, the Ox Kingdom was strong because of its citizens. They were where he got _his_ strength.

He glanced up at Fry Pan Mountain. The once shining black monument that once stood atop it had crumbled, meeting the same fate that his own castle once had in that very spot. He sighed, knowing what a blow that was for any king, though knowing the Saiyan King, _he_ probably wouldn't really care. Kakarot's brother, though, the man who had built the village… he would be _furious_.

"Sire?" a voice said from his lower right. He looked down to see one of his advisors, an older man with a nasty looking gash on his forehead, holding up the head of something that looked like it was part-fish, part-man. "The survivors from Pumpernickel Village brought this. They said there was another one, but he got away. They formally request citizenship within the Ox Kingdom," he said wearily, looking much less disgusted with this decapitated alien head than he had been with the last three.

The Ox King nodded, taking the alien head from him. "Granted. Tell them to pitch in with the others, they'll have a place to rest as soon as we finish building one," he said, walking over to the wall where his people had set up a row of wooden pikes. He slid the decapitated head onto one, making the total number of trophies from battle, thirty-six.

But his advisor hadn't moved. "Sire… we don't have enough food for everyone. Are you sure that allowing every refugee entrance into the Ox Kingdom is… wise?" he asked hesitantly.

The Ox King looked at the wall in front of him. "How many of these heads did _our_ people put up?" he asked.

His advisor thought for a moment, then said, "Five."

The Ox King cast his advisor a look. "Those people were out there, defending the planet, defending _us._ Just the same as we were. If they're willing to live like us, and fight like us, and work like us, then they ARE us. As far as I'm concerned, those people were _already_ our people, they're just moving closer to home," he said.

"Yes, Sire," his advisor said, bowing, and turned to leave.

The Ox King frowned. "Udon," he said, causing his advisor to turn back around. "You need to get that cut on your head looked at," he said, worried.

Udon brought his hand to his head, and pulled it away to see blood on his fingertips. "Don't worry, Sire, it's just a scratch," he said, with a wry grin. "Besides, you should see the other guy," he said, gesturing to one of the heads on the wall.

The Ox King laughed out loud. Yes, his people were truly something else…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're awfully quiet," Zuri said, glancing at Doragastu. The aliens were long dead, and the two Saiyans had positioned themselves where they would be able to see Turles and Mai leave the military base outside of the city. And if they _didn't_ …

Doragastu shrugged. "People tend to prefer my silence," he said, keeping his purple-tinted eyes on the base.

Zuri sighed and looked away. "I don't really give a shit if you're moon-wrong, you know," she said, earning a sharp glance from Doragastu. "You seem normal enough to me. You're strong, and you keep your head in a battle. And you seem smart," she said, crossing her arms as she glared down at the military base. "I don't want to find myself with one of these idiot human weaklings. Chi-chi and the other humans in the EDS are alright, but I don't trust the rest of them. Look at them, willing to nuke their whole fucking planet, rather than just have everyone pick up a weapon and start defending themselves," she said, shaking her head.

Doragastu sighed. "The powerful here rule by leading others to believe they are powerless," he said, frowning. "Those screaming masses of people truly believed there was nothing they could do. If they were aware of their own power, their leaders would not have been able to hide their true intentions from them."

Zuri thought about that for a moment. If the original King Vegeta had decided he could rule better by making his people weaker, would Saiyans be just like this? Running around, with no courage, no plan, no instincts to defend themselves?

Could _she_ really judge another race for cowardice, when her own mother had nearly sold _her_ into slavery, just to save her own life?

Zuri scowled at that thought. " _No_. No, they may have been taught to be weak, but that's no excuse! You don't have to live the way you were taught, they _choose_ to stay like this," she said, snarling at the memory of her own mother. "They're cowardly idiots, plain and simple," she said, turning her eyes to Doragastu, who was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "And, _you're_ changing the subject," she said, smirking. "I'm interested in you."

Doragastu looked away, and was silent for a long moment. "Zuri, when you were tearing into that Glamorrean soldier, what were you thinking about?" he asked, referring to the red-skinned alien she had pretty much ripped in half earlier.

Zuri frowned, noting he had changed the subject again. "Thinking? There's no thinking, it's battle! I was ' _thinking_ ' about what his insides would look like," she said dryly. "Why?"

Doragastu blinked. "When I'm in battle, I think about _everything_. What gives the sky its hue, what calculations can be done to predict the trajectory of certain ki blasts, what events led to my opponent becoming unlucky enough to face me in battle? I wonder things, like how life came to exist, and what time smells like, and if fate is fated to die? I know what I'm _supposed_ to be thinking about, what I'm _supposed_ to care about, but in the end, it doesn't really matter whether _I_ win or my _opponent_ wins. We're both fighting a battle that's been fought an infinite number of times before, and will continue to be fought, for all of eternity, because that's all that life is, is one endless battle, and we're just the color that battle is being painted today," he said softly. Suddenly, his eyes widened, realizing he had said more than he had intended to, and he cast Zuri a glance to see if she had disappeared. People tended to disappear when he started talking.

Zuri was still there, but she was looking at him, wide-eyed, and blinking. "You're… a _philosopher_ ," she said, causing Doragastu to frown. "And a _poet_! 'We're just the color that battle is being painted today'? _What the_ … did you come up with that _yourself_? No, never mind, don't answer that…" she said, shaking her head. "A _creative Saiyan_. You know, you caught my eye because there aren't many Saiyans left, but _no_ , there's no way in _hell_ any other female is getting their hands on _you_ ," she said, smirking triumphantly.

Doragastu scowled at her. "I didn't tell you that to make you… I _told_ you that, so you'd understand, I'm not _like_ you. Don't you see the color of my eyes? Any cubs you had with me would have my mother's genes. _Moon-wrong_ genes. You've seen what a basket case Nutz can be sometimes. Is that the fate you wish for your cubs? Always wondering if they'll be safe going into battle, never knowing what will distract them? And if they ever turn Oozaru, what then?" he demanded angrily, causing her to step back. Doragastu turned away, scowling back at the military base. "This planet is covered with human males, one of them is _bound_ to have a spine. Go find one and leave me be," he said darkly.

The caramel-haired Saiyan raised an eyebrow. "Your opinion is noted," she said, shrugging. She stepped up closer to him, and crossed her arms. "Let me put this in terms you'll understand," she said, causing him to look at her. She narrowed her eyes. "In the end, it doesn't really matter whether _you_ win, or _I_ win. We're both fighting a battle that's been fought an infinite number of times before, and will be fought for all eternity, because that's all life is, one endless battle," she said smugly. "Girl likes boy. Boy runs away from girl. Girl pursues boy until he eventually realizes his inevitable defeat, and when he succumbs, he finally learns what it means to enjoy life. Then they make a bunch of cubs who will grow up and fight the same battle," she said.

It was Doragastu's turn to blink. She had used his own words against him. She had… actually _listened_ to his words. "You have a good memory," he said after a long moment.

Zuri raised an eyebrow. "Got a lot of other good things, too. Maybe you're too distracted to notice. But don't worry. I plan to make it my mission in life to remind you," she said, smiling demurely.

Just then, Turles and Mai could be seen flying out of the military base, holding something huge between them. Well, Turles was holding it, Mai was mostly guiding it along and keeping it from hitting anything as they came out. Zuri and Doragastu quickly flew up to where they were.

Casting a glance at them, Turles said, "Doragastu, Zuri, we need to get this out of the solar system. Mai, stay here, make sure the humans don't fire anything at us with this in our hands," he said. Receiving a single nod from all parties, the three Saiyans created energy bubbles around themselves to trap in the air, and placing hands on the nuclear device, began to fly as fast as they dared, careful not to go too fast lest their speed cause friction with the atmosphere and detonate the device prematurely. Mai watched with her back to them, observant for any kind of attack.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Explosions shook the forest of the large island that was South City. Humans huddled together, and three warriors stood side by side, using their ki to protect them from the flying debris. The one in the middle, Tienshinhan, turned his three eyes to the man to his left. "You would make allies with creatures like _this?!_ " he yelled, as the entire island seemed to be engulfed in flame.

Twelve frowned, looking straight ahead. "They're my friends," he said, holding the barrier steady.

"They were _Yamcha's_ friends," Tien corrected, narrowing his eyes. "Master Roshi's right. There's only one way this is ever going to end. It's going to be them or us!" he yelled.

Just then, the explosions died down, and the debris began to settle. The three warriors released the energy barrier, and Tien and Chioutzu turned to Twelve, who looked away. Tien turned away, disgusted, and was about to leave, when Twelve spoke. "You're right," he said softly, causing the three-eyed warrior to pause.

He looked at Twelve, who turned to face him, his expression one of confusion and sadness. "You're right, but… helping people, helping people is human. When I do it, when I help people… I _feel_ human. I mean, don't _you?_ " he implored.

Color rose to Tien's cheeks, and he looked down. "Look… I admit, Master Roshi's teachings… they have me seeing life differently. And, yeah, it feels _good_ to help people. But… we need to be helping _our_ people. You know as well as I do that these aliens would not have come here if it weren't for those Saiyans," he said, frowning, his eyes gazing fiercely at Twelve.

It was Twelve's turn to look down. "I know. Dr. Gero knew it, too. But… but fighting the Saiyans, it feels too much like I'm obeying his orders, you know? He already took my life. I don't have to give him my will, too," he said, meeting Tien's gaze. "I'm not his toy anymore, and I refuse to be anyone else's."

Tien's glare softened somewhat. "Look, Twelve… I get that. You're your own man. We're not trying to take that away from you. But look around you. Look at what's left of this island. These people have no homes to go to, now, they'll all have to relocate. Whether the Saiyans intended it or not, is not the point. They're dangerous, and this is the proof. If you keep holding onto the past, if you blind yourself to what's around you, then you leave yourself open to be used again. Do what you want, for your own reasons. Just… remember which species you're protecting," he said.

Twelve sighed and nodded, and Tien placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, man, let's get these people to West City. They have a shelter there, big enough for everyone. Then you and I can go get a drink and forget all about those damned Saiyans for a while, huh?"

Twelve sighed. "Yeah… yeah, let's get out of here," he said, and looked at all the people gathered behind them. "Hey, guys, who's got capsules? Let's put them all together, and we'll all get off this island, what do you say?" he asked.

Everyone cheered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As everyone feared, Raditz's reaction to what had happened to Saiyan Village, was a thing to behold.

Never before had he displayed so much raw power, even in battle. Beet and Broly both held him back, as he took in the devastation, the shattered pieces of obsidian, littering the ground, all that was left of his greatest masterpiece. Electricity sparked around him, and a bone-chilling roar erupted from his very core, the likes of which could probably be heard in the depths of HFIL. It took nearly an hour to calm him down, and for a while, there was no reasoning with him, and Broly was afraid he'd have to knock Raditz out like he had Nutz. But, in the end, he finally calmed down, and Launch pointed out to him that, now, he had plenty of space to work on the new idea he'd had for a larger city. He was a completely different person after that, choosing to take it as a new challenge, one he would meet with even better results than the last one.

He was discussing their next move with Beet and Broly, when Baga had come to him with the tiny gravity bubble.

"Uh… Raditz?" he said, his dark eyes intense as he regarded his oldest brother.

Raditz looked down at Baga, and grunted. He had a bit of a soft spot for Baga, seeing a lot of himself in him, always trying to play catch-up to Beet. But Baga wasn't his usual chipper self, today, and the way he held the small gravity bubble didn't bode well. "What is it?" he asked warily.

"Well… we were attacked," he began, scratching the back of his head. "It was one of Freiza's guys, he looked like a girl, but he was real strong, and he made a light in the sky, that turned the cubs Oozaru," he said, biting his lip. "The Queen saved the ones that didn't turn, her and Violet, and I went to help 'em, and they told me to close my eyes, and…" At Raditz's growl, he sighed and got to the point. "We were gonna die for sure, that guy was so strong, I could feel it in my _bones._ But, we were saved, at the last second… by Maca," he said, looking down at the bubble in his hand.

Raditz scowled at that. " _Maca_?" he asked, thinking Baga had misspoken.

Baga nodded. "She sucked him up, Raditz… like he was made of soup. And, when Ruta came to, after bein' turned back… she said… she said Maca's been eating people. Like, twenty or so," he said, frowning. "In West City."

Raditz's eyes widened at that, and Beet's fists clenched. _No wonder they were scared of us,_ he thought. "So… they were shooting at us… because…" Beet hissed, and scowling in anger, flew off.

Baga watched him go, then looked at Raditz questioningly. "We were trying to protect West City, when they kept shooting at us. After a while… Beet lost control," Raditz explained. "He purged it."

Baga's eyes went wide at that. Beet had… _purged_? " _Shit_ ," was all he could say.

Raditz sighed. "Well, that's one mystery solved. Now tell me where the hell Ruta is," he said, danger in his eyes.

Baga held out the gravity bubble. "Queen Bulma… she told Ruta that Maca was too dangerous to be around the other cubs. She… she said she'd try to find a way for Maca to live without eating people, but until then, she shrunk both of 'em and stuck 'em in here," he said, swallowing. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his sisters, but knew Ruta wasn't getting out of this scott-free, either.

Raditz took the gravity bubble, peering down into it. He narrowed his eyes, and gave it a good shake, causing Baga to wince. Raditz could see a tiny figure fly towards the top, and he glared at it, willing all of his anger to be expressed a single look. Ruta was too small for Raditz to see her reaction, but to her credit, she didn't back away. He knew from experience that being that small made it nearly impossible to understand what was being said by larger beings, so he didn't bother speaking. He merely made an adjustment to the controls on the underside of the gravity bubble. If it was designed the way Bulma had designed the others…

Very soon he saw Ruta travel straight to the ground, and gave a nod. He handed the bubble back to Baga. "Keep it at that setting for an hour," he said, mindful that Maca was in there, too. "If you see her move, raise the gravity," he said, scowling. Baga gave a single nod.

Raditz looked the boy over. "You're staying with me and Launch from now on, you and Gohan both," he said, glancing at the building Queen Bulma had moved King Vegeta's gravity dome to. "Kakarot's got obligations to tend to, and cubs need to sleep with their families," he said gruffly.

Baga had expected he and his sisters would end up staying with Raditz, once he had gotten the news of his father's death. Still, he cast Raditz a look of confusion. "Gohan?"

Raditz grimaced at that, then gestured to the spot about fifty yards away, behind some rocks, where he had laid Chi-chi's body until they had time to bury her. "Chi-chi… she died in battle," he said somberly. "Gohan's her cub, he survived, thanks to the Guardians," he said.

Baga's eyes went wide. "Gohan," he said softly. He had known Chi-chi all his young life, they had spent much of it together in the Room of Spirit and Time. She was the strongest human he knew, he couldn't believe she was gone. Now her cub would have to grow up without her. Suddenly, his eyes went to the building the dome was in. "Aw, _shit_ ," he said, realizing that someone was going to have to tell Kakarot.

"Yeah," Raditz said, casting his little brother a look. "I don't guess you want to be the one to tell him," he said, eyebrow raised.

Baga smirked. " _You're_ head of the family now, brother. _You_ tell him," he quipped.

Raditz rolled his eyes, and grunted. "We both know _that's_ not true," he said, and looked down at the gravity bubble in his hands. "But you don't have to let Ruta know that. Kakarot's got enough shit to worry about right now, anyway," he said, grimacing. "If he even survives his battle." Saiyan custom held that the _strongest_ was the head of the household, and while Kakarot had held their father in high esteem even after his own power level surpassed Bardock's, Raditz held no illusions that the same would hold true for him. Kakarot was the _real_ head of the family. Not that Kakarot would ever let it get to his head… _he_ would forever be a cub, at heart. Raditz would probably have to be the responsible one…

Baga grunted. "So, Ruta started a war, Maca's a people-slurping monster, Beet purged a city, and Aunt Chi-chi AND Papa are both gone," he said, his voice cracking a little as he spoke. He stood. "I'll start simmering some of Matou's fire brew for everyone. He spikes it with Papa's ale, he says what it don't heal up, feels healed up when you drink it," he said, cracking his knuckles. "I'll save a double dose for Kaka. He'll need it," he said softly, and with that, he flew off towards one of the buildings of the Ox Kingdom.

Raditz watched him go, and his eyes fell on the people of the Ox Kingdom, working to rebuild a fallen hut. Here they were, humans that were strong enough to weather living near such a destructive race. Chi-chi's people. _Gohan's_ people. Not only did they weather it, they _gravitated_ towards them, as though the Saiyans were at the heart of their kingdom, not just outside of it…

At the _heart…_

Raditz smirked. He knew how he was going to design the new city…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N: More coming this weekend, just decided to post this part for your reading pleasure… One more chapter of side stuff, then the next one should be the rest of the big boss battle! Now more than ever, if you guys have questions, please ask me now, as I'm currently tying up loose ends, in preparation for the sequel…**


	76. Chapter 79

By unspoken agreement, the Saiyans had all made their way back to Saiyan Village… or rather, what was left of it. In true Saiyan fashion, they assembled silently, taking in their surroundings, and waited for their leader. When most of them had gathered, however, Raditz stepped forward with a box in his hands, causing the others to glance at him in confusion.

"My father's dead, and King Vegeta and Kakarot are still fighting Frieza. Where's Nappa?" he asked.

Zucchi met his eyes. "He died in battle," he said grimly.

" _Tss,_ " Raditz hissed, looking away, a sentiment shared by a few others. A glance around told Raditz that Violet wasn't there; that was a good thing, this was no time for waterworks. He turned to the rest of them. "Then you'll report to me, until the King or Kakarot get back," he said, meeting their eyes defiantly, daring them to challenge him. Some eyes turned to Broly, who in response came to stand behind Raditz, arms crossed. That was enough to cause everyone's eyes to turn to Raditz, who finally gave a nod. "Saru tells me Prince Tarble captured one of Frieza's ships, he's keeping it on the edges of the solar system, until we can ensure the humans won't fire at it," he told them, and glared. "The humans of West City turned their weapons on us," he reported, not looking at his son. "West City was destroyed," he added darkly.

Turles made a gesture, and Raditz nodded in his direction. "North City had a nuclear device they were trying to use. Lucky for us, it didn't detonate. Damn thing would have wiped out all life on the surface of the planet. We took it out of the system and blasted it," he reported. "The humans working on it are also dead," he added as an afterthought.

Raditz growled at that. "King Vegeta's gonna be pissed. Fucking humans. What else?" he asked.

Chicori shifted slightly, and Raditz glanced her way. "We got to South City in time to save about half of its people, but the city itself is destroyed… the bastards had us in numbers," she said. She smirked. "None of them got away, though."

Raditz nodded, and Zucchi moved, earning a glance his direction. "East City is secure; Nappa got the last of Frieza's forces before he died. Other than that, minimal casualties," he said.

Tanmen frowned, lifting a hand, and Raditz regarded her. "Where's Chi-chi?" she asked, noticing that Launch and Hasky were present, and knowing that they had been part of her team.

"Dead," Launch spoke up, her eyes going towards the rocks serving as a temporary grave for her. "Damn alien who did it is still out there," she said, her eyes narrowed.

Raditz turned his eyes towards the others. "Tall, purple skin, black horns. From their description, it sounds like Captain Ginyu. The Ginyu Force was there, they killed everyone in Central City, before Chi-chi's team even got there. Most of them are dead, last I knew they numbered five, and we killed four of them. Captain Ginyu is extremely powerful, and is not to be underestimated. Also, rumor in the ranks was that he had some special power, that even Frieza kept in check, but no one knew what it was," he said, scowling. He opened the box he was holding, to reveal seven scouters. "The queen modified these scouters for us. Broly, Beet, Doragastu, Chicori, Meron, any one of you should easily be a match for Captain Ginyu, but I'm sending you all, I'm not taking any chances. Whoever makes the kill gets to hand Kakarot the head of the bastard who killed his mate," he said. The five of them each gave a single nod, and after grabbing their scouters, took off into the sky. Raditz's eyes landed on the others. "Gula," he said, causing the pineapple-haired woman to step forward dutifully. He handed her a scouter. "Take this to Prince Tarble. Tell him to stand in the cargo bay and wait for my signal," he told her. She gave a single nod, then, pressing two fingers to her forehead, promptly disappeared. Raditz placed the seventh scouter on his own eye, grunting in approval when he saw the readings from the other six. He glanced around at the others. "Meron, Maiz, Duri, Zucchi, Orin. I want you to split up and scour this planet for any surviving enemies or space pods. Find one of either, use instant transmission to bring them to me. Gula will bring the pods to Prince Tarble. If you find any surviving enemies, I want them alive, we need to find out if Frieza has more men stashed away somewhere," he said, and they each nodded and flew off in a different direction. Raditz then turned to everyone else. "The rest of you are needed here. Some of you will hunt for food, the larger the prey, the better, and bring it to Matou and Baga. The rest will help set up huts for the people of the Ox Kingdom," he said, earning a few groans. He scowled at the group of displaced warriors. "Anyone have a problem with that?" he asked dangerously. When no one spoke, he said, "I get it. You're Saiyans. You can take care of yourselves easily, you could care less where you sleep, and nothing can hurt you. But the people around us, the people of the Ox Kingdom, they _provide_ for us. Where do you think Matou gets his vegetables? Wheat for his bread? Where did that armor you're wearing come from? There's a wall in that city covered in the heads of the aliens that they, these _humans_ , killed. When the rest of the humans were running around scared, or shooting at us, or trying to nuke the damned _planet_ , _they_ were out there killing _our_ enemies," he said, and narrowed his eyes. "Our people were almost eradicated by Frieza. The Ox Kingdom took us in, and made _us_ a part of _their_ culture. Are we refugees, dependent on another kingdom, unwilling or unable to return their help? No! We're _Saiyans_! If we _need_ them, then let's _take_ them! Let's make _them_ part of _our_ culture!" he snarled, and many of the other Saiyans smirked, and excitement could be felt in the air. He then gave a nod, and everyone got busy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Captain Ginyu was _pissed._

Seeing downed pod after pod, he could handle. The destruction caused by Frieza's army wasn't as one-sided as he'd like, but at least a few cities and a number of villages were destroyed. The lack of comm traffic was troubling, and it appeared as though they had severely underestimated the number of Saiyans still left alive after the destruction of their home planet. But, the failure of Frieza's army was not his concern.

The ease with which that group of Saiyans killed his men, his precious Ginyu Force, _that_ was more than he could handle.

One by one he had seen their deaths, through his scouter, and while he was much more powerful than the rest of his men, he knew he was no match for these Saiyans. What the hell had happened? What had they missed, to result in those pathetic monkeys being _this_ powerful?

It had to be the dragon balls.

Two readings popped up on his scouter, followed by a third. _They've found me,_ he thought, scanning the ground below. He knew of only one way to fool a scouter, a way that had served him well in the past, but it would require a bit of a downgrade. But it was no matter. The Saiyans on this planet were powerful, more powerful than Frieza had given them credit for. All he had to do was get close enough to their leader. And to do that…

On the highway below, a red convertible sped past, driven by a young man with an afro and a cleft chin. In the passenger side was his wife, a beautiful young brunette wearing expensive clothes, and checking her reflection in her compact mirror. "Come _on_ , Hercule! We had _reservations!_ We've been planning this event for months, we can't just _not go…_ " she complained.

The man sighed. "Baby, we had those reservations in _Central City!_ Central City is a _ghost town_ now! We have to find some place to hide, before the-"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" the woman screamed, and the man swerved the car just before hitting the tall purple alien standing in the road. The car skidded off the road, running straight into a tree. The woman was unconscious, but still alive. The man had a bloody nose from hitting the steering wheel, but was otherwise none the worse for wear. He groaned, thanking Kami he and his wife had worn their seatbelts, just as his eyes fell on the alien warrior who had caused their accident in the first place.

Captain Ginyu smirked. "You. Human. What is your name?" he asked, an evil glint in his eye.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Broly followed the signal on his scouter, flying faster than he ever had before. He couldn't believe Chi-chi was gone. She had been so brave, and yet, so _kind_ , at the same time. Parsi had been the weakest among the females, due to the difference in gravity from the planet she had lived on, and this one. And yet, Chi-chi had never made her feel like anything less than the fierce, powerful woman she was. It had been easy to see right away what Kakarot had seen in the human woman. Kakarot was the strongest person he knew, but… he didn't know if his mentor would survive _this_ blow.

Just the thought of it filled Broly with rage. This _wouldn't_ break Kakarot's spirit. He wouldn't _let_ it. When he found Ginyu…

 _There._ There he was, he had attacked a human couple, and was now backing away from their transport. He matched Raditz's description perfectly. Baring his teeth, Broly released his power around him, and gripped Ginyu by the throat. The purple-skinned alien's eyes went wide, as Broly rammed his fist into the alien's chest like a jackhammer, letting all of his pent-up rage out on the purple bag of bones. On some level, he was aware that Ginyu was dead before he was finished, that Beet and Chicori had landed nearby shortly after he got there, but he just kept pummeling him, over and over until his fist went all the way through. The bones of his rib cage had long since collapsed, and he was now just a hanging sack of meat. Hissing in disgust, the Super Saiyan pulled his fist back out of the purple being's chest, and with a hard yank ripped his head clean off the rest of his body, holding it by one of his black horns.

His eyes fell on Beet's, and after a moment, he held the head out towards the boy.

Beet shook his head. "He was your kill," he said, his eyes and voice bearing a grimness he didn't possess the day before.

"She was your family," he replied, continuing to hold out the head.

Beet's lip curled in disgust, and he spat on the demolished body bleeding at his feet. "His nasty carcass won't bring Aunt Chi-chi back. Give it to Uncle Kakarot. He'll need something to demolish when he comes out," he said.

Broly grunted at that, lowering the head finally. "Kakarot will need something more than this to demolish," he said, knowing he would likely be the only one Kakarot sparred with for a while. It had been that way after he lost his mother.

"Th-thank you… fer… savin' our lives…" a voice said, and the three turned to see the human male had gotten out of the car, and was standing in between them and the unconscious woman in the passenger seat. "That purple guy was gonna kill us for sure!"

Broly and Chicori ignored him, but Beet looked his direction. "Get your mate somewhere safe. It's not safe to travel alone right now. More might have survived," he said in response, and followed Broly and Chicori into the air, back towards the Ox Kingdom.

The man watched them fly off, then looked down at the decapitated body. Suppressing a shudder, he got back into the car and went about trying to get it started.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Baga helped Chao strap the large container of soup onto her back, and handed her the large, make-shift ladle. She thanked him, smiling, and flew with it to the Ox Kingdom, where people were working on salvaging what they could from the fields.

Some of the workers paused when they smelled the soup Chao carried on her back. She smiled, and handed the ladle to one man. "Have some," she said kindly, and he took the ladle gratefully, gulping down the hot soup from the ladle before handing it back to her. She smiled in response, and handed the ladle to the next man, who dipped out some soup.

"Are all of the alien monsters dead?" one of the men asked as she handed him the ladle.

Chao smirked. "Most of them. If any are alive, they're hiding, but we'll find them soon enough," she said, her voice determined.

"Why did they come?" a young boy asked, as the previous man handed her the ladle. Chao looked down at the boy, who was dirty, with a scrape on his nose, and looked like he'd been too close to the fighting. She gave him a small smile, knowing well the look he had, the feeling of general confusion at the world. It was what she had felt when those two men, Terror and Plague, had terrorized her village.

"Some people aren't happy until they've taken everything from everyone else," she said, handing the ladle to the little boy. The container she held was too big for her to kneel down, so she picked him up carefully, so he could reach the top of the container and dip the ladle in. "Those aliens were bullies. But our leader is fighting their leader right now. If any more of his men are alive out there, they'll think twice before messing with us," she said, scowling.

"Or they'll come back, with greater numbers," another man said, as Chao let the boy down and retrieved the ladle from him. Chao glanced at the man who said that, handing him the ladle next, but her eyes never left his. It was a habit she'd picked up from living among the Saiyans, and soon the man who spoke lowered his eyes out of reflex.

"If they do come back, what will you do?" she asked, never taking her gaze off of him. She was aware that they were intimidated by her; the females of the EDS had found out pretty quickly that that was the price they paid for the red sleeves, that human males tended not to approach them. After what she had been through in her village, Chao had never had a problem with it.

The man she was speaking with finally looked up at her. "Then I guess we got no choice but to fight 'em again," he said grimly.

Chao nodded. "And next time, you'll be stronger. You'll be ready. And you won't be half as afraid," she said knowingly. "Those aliens aren't that different from us. They bleed and die the same, you saw that today. They aren't _monsters_ , they're assholes that need to be put in their place. Once you see them for what they _really_ are, you wonder what had you so terrified in the first place," she said, glancing at the ladle in the man's hand.

The man grunted, and dipped out some soup, drinking it, then handed the ladle back to Chao. "They give you some harsh training in the EDS, don't they, miss?" he asked.

Chao raised an eyebrow. " _That_ was training I got from the human assholes who terrorized and killed everyone in my village. The EDS just taught me how to make sure shit like that never happened again," she said darkly, and gave the ladle to the next person waiting.

The man watched her go, thinking to himself. His own village had been nearly decimated by Frieza's forces, the survivors had made their way to the Ox Kingdom after finally killing the invaders. This battle-hardened girl had just reminded him that such atrocities were not new. Earth had its own monsters. With all of the bandits and human warlords and Red Ribbon Army soldiers out there, their village really _should_ have been more ready for alien invaders than they were.

It was time to fix that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two men stood within the large crater that was once West City. They were silent for a long moment, before Twelve finally spoke. "It's…. it's all gone," he said, swallowing hard at the lump in his throat. "I have… _memories_ … of this place, but… it's all gone."

The other man's fists were clenched, his three eyes narrowed. "This never would have happened, if it weren't for the Saiyans," he hissed, his teeth clenched.

"You aren't wrong," a small voice said, and the two men spun around to see a short bald teenager in white robes, standing with his back to them, looking out at the devastation around them.

Twelve frowned. "Your voice matches my audio files. Who are you?" he asked, blinking in confusion.

The Guardian turned around, looking at him with large eyes. "Yamcha knew me as Krillin," he said softly. "We met at the tournament," he added.

Twelve's eyes widened. "Krillin! That's right. Master Roshi said… you climbed up Korin Tower, and never returned," he said, remembering.

Krillin gave a lopsided smile. "Yeah, a lot's happened since then. I'm one of the Guardians of the Earth, now," he said. Then his face fell. "Not that we did a very good job here," he said sadly.

Tien frowned at that. "You said I wasn't wrong, about the Saiyans. What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

Krillin sighed. "The Saiyans. They did this," he said sadly, shaking his head.

Twelve's eyes widened. "They… they destroyed West City?" he asked, incredulously. " _Why_?!"

"Does it matter, Twelve?" Tien asked, scowling. "I've told you before, and now one of Earth's Guardians confirmed it. The Saiyans have to be stopped!" he said.

"But…" Twelve trailed off, looking away.

"But what?!" Tien demanded.

"But Goku," Krillin said, sharing a glance with Twelve. At Tien's look, he said, "Goku would never have let something like this happen. He was good, and kind, and made you feel braver than you were," he said.

Twelve nodded. "He made me a better person. I remember that. I used to rob people for a living. He… he helped me find a new purpose," he said, frowning. "He's the reason I started helping others," he said.

"Who is this Goku?" Tien asked. "Where is he now?"

Twelve glanced at Tien. "I think you've met him. In King Furry's palace. His real name is Kakarot," he said.

Tien's eyes narrowed. " _Kakarot?!_ The man who killed Tao?" he growled.

Twelve sighed. "He wasn't always like he is now. When his family got wished back… I think that's when he started to change."

"Back to the Saiyans, again," Tien said, looking at the two of them. "If they could turn someone like the guy you described, and make him into someone like _this_ ," he said, pointing at the devastation around him, "then what are they going to do to the rest of the _planet_?!" he demanded.

Krillin sighed. "We're unwilling to give up on peace between our people yet. But, in one month's time, we will either have put all of this behind us… or humanity will be at war," he said, fixing the two men with a steady gaze. "Tell Master Roshi that the Guardians of the Earth respectfully ask him to re-open his school. Humanity needs more people like the two of you, people trained in martial arts, who are willing to stand up and protect the Earth. Because if we don't protect ourselves… then we leave it to someone else. Someone who may not have our best interests in mind. Someone who will let something like _this_ happen," he said, gesturing around them. His gaze fell on Tien. "Tienshinhan. You need to let go of your anger and hatred. You're holding too tightly to old grudges, and they're holding you back. If you ever want to make progress in your training, you have to forget the past, just like Master Roshi keeps telling you," he said, causing Tien's eyes to widen in surprise. He turned to Twelve. "And Yamcha," he said, placing a hand on the man's chest. "You're more human than you think you are. Stop doubting your humanity. Dr. Gero is dead, and your thoughts are your own, regardless of what modifications he may have made. He never took away what makes you human. Just be yourself, and everything will come together," he said, and Twelve nodded. Krillin lowered his hand, and regarded them grimly. "I'll meet you at Kame House in a month. Don't do anything against the Saiyans until then. Many more will die if we go to war with them. And there are no more dragon balls to wish anyone back," he said, frowning.

Tienshinhan growled. "Fine. One month. But after that…" he said, trailing off.

Krillin merely looked at him sadly, then turned away, lifting into the air at great speed, until he disappeared from sight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With the Saiyans and the EDS helping, enough huts were constructed to house everyone who needed it before the sun began to set. The people of the Ox Kingdom had put together a large feast, and by the time the last of the sun's rays were peaking over the horizon, a mass of people were gathered around a great bonfire, eating and drinking. Closest to the bonfire were the Saiyans, who were studiously watching the large gravity dome their queen had been carefully monitoring. They were silent, wary, deeply aware that, while all of Frieza's forces had been taken care of on the outside, the real battle, the one that would decide everything, was still being waged within the dome. They weren't out of the woods yet.

Raditz watched the dome grimly. He had done his best to get as much done in the King's absence that he could. Turles was standing by with a couple of sensu beans for when they emerged. Broly was standing beside him, gathering his ki, just in case it was not King Vegeta and Kakarot who emerged, but Frieza. Of course, if Queen Bulma's latest report was accurate, Broly didn't even stand a chance against the tyrant. Somehow, he had become much more powerful than Raditz remembered. Not that Frieza had ever had much occasion to show his _true_ power…

Suddenly, Saru began to stomp on the ground. Others glanced at him, confused, until Zuchi began to slap his hand against the bottom of a large empty pot, his rhythm hitting the upbeat to Saru's downbeat. Saru responded by singing a deep note in his rich baritone.

Raditz smirked, his eyes flicking to the dome. His feet began to stomp Saru's beat, and he shouted out, "VE!"

Broly and Turles glanced at each other and smirked, then began to stomp as well, joining in the chant, "GE!"

Chicori's high voice blended with Saru's low one, and she was soon joined by Parsi and Meron, each singing a different note in harmony, until the beat came back around, and they shouted with the others, "TA!"

One by one the other Saiyans joined… and not just the Saiyans. Humans joined in, too, following the beat, chanting out the syllables everyone else was, stomping with their feet, clapping with their hands, using whatever they had around them as instruments. Even the Ox King was chanting it, and Raditz had glanced at him curiously, but his eyes were focused on the dome, scowling, and the Saiyan understood. They had a common enemy, after all, and the leader of the men who had attacked his people and killed his daughter was inside that dome. He stomped his feet so hard Raditz could feel the vibrations of it in the ground where he stood, and he bellowed out the syllables of Vegeta's name with all the fury of one who was born on the planet that bore it. Seeing their leader do it strengthened the resolve of his people, and soon the Saiyans could barely be heard over the roar of the crowd, and their stomping made the ground shake with the rhythm.

The War Song had its intended effect, and got louder and more insistent the more it was sung, as it filled any and all who heard it with a longing for battle. The air trembled with the ki of every Saiyan wishing he or she was inside that dome, and every human wishing they could see the battle for themselves. There was no fear in this place, only excitement, as the world around them shook with the thrill of battle…


	77. Chapter 80

**A/N: Behold, the ultimate fight scene ending, from Alpha Shenron!**

Slowly stretching his body out, Frieza worked the kinks out of his system. Sleek muscles bunched over taut unmarred skin like that of a crouched tiger just waiting to pounce. He extended his limbs, joints cracking, it was always good to check your body after a transformation especially under such strenuous circumstances. Patting some stray dust off of his body Frieza lazily looked at both saiyans, the slow movement of his head saying more of his confidence than any of the biting words he had used today.

"Innie, minnie, miney, mo. Catch a monkey by the toe," Frieza started to hum to himself as he surveyed the two. Lifting his hand, he conducted to the beat of an invisible orchestra that only he could hear. If they weren't so terrified by his immense power, Kakarot and Vegeta would have thought that Frieza had gone crazy. They could feel the ki bubbling under the surface, the calm a mere facade just waiting to be unleashed, moving in a frenzy more turbulent than an ocean in a hurricane. Frieza was livid and he would have his retribution.

"When his bones break let him go. Innie, minnie, miney. Mo," Frieza's twist on the children's nursery rhyme finished with his gaze fixed on Kakarot.

Kakarot audibly gulped as the full force of Frieza's measured stare bore into him. This was worse than the incredible fury that Frieza had shown earlier. Back then, he had been considered a threat, at least. Now, Kakarot wasn't even considered an insect. Pulling deep on his reserves, Kakarot forced his power a little bit higher than it was. Muscles bulging under the influx of ki, he was forcing his body to operate past its peak, with the tradeoff that he would burn through his reserves faster. Unfortunately, he had a feeling that it wouldn't make much of a difference.

Pain exploded in his chest as he caught merely a flicker of movement. A golden aura pulsed in front of him, so similar, but fundamentally different to that of a Super Saiyan. Frieza's fist was stretched out in front of him in a simple punch.

His knees shaking, Kakarot's hair flickered back and forth between gold and black as he struggled to remain conscious over the excruciating pain. There had been no warning, one moment Frieza was in between Vegeta and himself, and the next he was standing in front of him.

Grinning, Frieza advanced on the struggling saiyan. Each step sent out a wave of power palpable to the touch. He could practically taste the desperation and fear wafting off of the foolish monkey. Without warning, his tail snaked out and struck the saiyan across the face, knocking him to the ground. With those few blows he had done more damage to the filthy monkey than he had the entire time the two had fought earlier. It was as he had known, he had absolutely no equal when he was in his golden form.

Feeling the air next to him displace, it was almost laughable to avoid the foolish monkey 'king's' attempt at catching him off guard. Not breaking his walk, his tail slapped Vegeta off to the side, an agonized cry escaping his lips as Frieza heard more of his fragile bones break. He would definitely have to be more careful, he thought, after all, he wouldn't want to accidentally kill them before they knew how royally the two of them had messed up. It would be an interesting test of the golden form torturing the monkeys. He would be able to see just how fine of control he had over his magnificent power.

"You should feel honored you know," Frieza drawled, a grin on his face, "you are the first people to see me this form. You'll have something to talk about with the rest of your filthy kind when you join them in hell."

Kakarot rolled from his belly to his side. Chest heaving, his callused hands struggled to lift his beaten body off the ground. It didn't make any sense! There was no way that Frieza could have improved this much in such short amount of time, it had only been a few months and yet Frieza had advanced far beyond what they knew of him. Two hits. Two hits had been all that was needed to take him to the edge of his endurance. Kakarot didn't want to think about what would happen if he was hit for a third time.

With a final yank on his energy, Kakarot solidified the Super Saiyan transformation and his hair flicked back up into its spiky pattern. With a flip up into the air, Kakarot released spheres of ki from his outstretched hands, where they hung in the air in orbit around him. With a flick of his wrist, they surged towards Frieza in a staggered formation. Five orbs came screaming towards Frieza, each filled with enough power to destroy a planet many times over. They might as well have been mothballs, as Frieza calmly slapped each one aside with contemptuous ease.

"Oh please tell me you have more to show me. After all the fun is only just beginning," Frieza mocked as Kakarot hovered, stunned.

Seeing Kakarot place two fingers onto his forehead Frieza sighed, "This trick again? It won't work on me now."

With a steely glare, Kakarot disappeared. Rolling his eyes, Frieza crossed his arms and stayed put. The monkey would come to him, there was no need to move. As long as he was here they wouldn't leave, he had smashed their pride to pieces and they would do anything to get it back.

Feeling the air move Frieza knew he had been right. It was child's play to block the kick coming at him. Arms never moving, Frieza's tail intercepted Kakarot's leg. The force rippling away from the impact whipped the air around them into a roil. Earlier the strange atmosphere and gravity had been an issue but once he had tapped into his true strength he didn't even notice the effects the environment had on him. Turning his head to look at the saiyan, Frieza took some time to savor the look of disbelief on his face. Maybe he had finally figured out how futile their efforts were and would just lie down and accept their fate.

When the monkey disappeared again Frieza knew that he hadn't, and that was okay too. It was always more fun to break a resisting victim.

Vegeta struggled to his feet, the Super Saiyan transformation long gone. He could feel Kakarot fighting against the unstoppable force that Frieza had become. Each shockwave spilled over and threatened to knock him back to the ground. With his familiarity with Kakarot's ki he could tell that his Guard's emotions were in turmoil. There was equal parts determination and dismay. He had to give it to him, no matter how thickheaded he could be there was always an indomitable will to keep going. Vegeta figured that if they were going to die here Kakarot would be the last one to pass on.

That thought enraged him. He was King Vegeta! How dare he just give up, how dare he just roll over and accept death! His anger fueling him, his power flared to life with all the potency of his Super Saiyan might. If he was going to die he was going to go down swinging with more strength than any of his predecessors. Locking onto his Royal Guard's ki signature he transmitted, Kakarot was not going to fight Frieza alone. Placing his fingers to his forehead, he disappeared.

It was fun, Frieza decided, to block everything that the monkey sent at him. He had even gotten creative and tried mixing energy attacks into the mix but none of them ever got close. He would have to admit that the spinning energy disk had him worried for a moment but when it skated across his tail he actually laughed. Oh how that had pissed the monkey off that he had actually stopped teleporting and tried to hammer away at his face.

As he blocked another strike he noticed that another teleportation had occurred, but the monkey's fist was still pressed against his tail. That could only mean that the charming King Vegeta had decided to join the fray. Coiling his tail up the arm of the other monkey he tightened his grip and dragged him through the air and into Vegeta. After all why block when you can hit a monkey with another monkey.

Frieza decided that it was time to take a more proactive stance on his monkey eradication agenda. Stretching his arms out in front of him, like he was receiving a hug, Frieza crossed the distance between himself and the two saiyans. The two were still tangled together, but then when you were as strong as he was, everything moved at a snail's pace. Placing his hands on their heads, Frieza then proceeded to slam them into each other. Gravity took hold of them in what seemed to be slow motion. This was going to be a boring battle if they couldn't approach even a fraction of his power.

Moving closer to the non royal monkey, Frieza reached out with a gentle hand and placed it on his chest. He proceeded to tear the armor off like it was made out of wet paper until he got to the spandex beneath. Running his thumb over the skintight surface, he moved until he found the telltale signs of a rib. Smiling, he waited until the saiyan looked at him eyes wide with fear before he spoke.

"I'm breaking one of your ribs," Frieza said in a deceptively calm and gentle voice before he applied just a spike of pressure. A loud crack echoed through the air as the monkey screamed out in pain. He had to give the simians one thing, their screeching was almost tolerable when it was because of him.

He was about to start breaking more when he felt an impact and a dull sensation of heat on the back of his head. Dropping the monkey who plummeted to the ground clutching at his chest, Frieza turned around to see a panting Vegeta arm outstretched.

"That was rude Vegeta, I was spending some time with your compatriot and you interrupted. If you wanted me to focus on you you should have said something." With that said Frieza surged forward after lowering his power to a point where it wouldn't just outright kill Vegeta. Slamming his fist into Vegeta's hastily constructed guard, Frieza sent Vegeta soaring towards the ground. Satisfied that he was momentarily taken care of, Frieza turned around and spotted the other saiyan on the ground. Taking careful aim, Frieza sent a bolt on energy at him where it pierced through his body. It wasn't anywhere vital but with a punctured lung the saiyan wasn't going anywhere.

"Frieza!" Hearing the King of all Monkeys shout his name Frieza turned his attention back to him. Frieza noticed that he was in the same stance that he was in right before he had transformed. While that normally would have been a cause for concern he was in his Golden Form and there was literally nothing that either of the two could do that would cause him harm.

Frieza was mildly surprised though when Vegeta disappeared only to reappear in front of him with his arms clasped together and a large unstable ball of ki in the palms. With a roar of fury and pain Vegeta fired the attack, if Frieza remembered it was called something like the "Final Flash." Vegeta probably named it that way thinking that it would be the last thing his opponents would ever see.

The blast slowly inched its way towards him and for a moment Frieza thought about going around and placing Vegeta in the path of his own attack. While that would be deliciously ironic, Frieza wanted to slowly snuff the light from Vegeta's body himself. So instead he merely moved around and waited behind Vegeta for him to notice him so they could keep on with the charade that he stood even the smallest chance against him.

Seeing the golden tail wrapped around Vegeta's waist, Frieza entertained the idea of ripping it off and beating him with it. Frieza also couldn't deny that he was curious about one detail. If he ripped it off would it remain the golden color or go back to its usual mud brown. Instead he'd just break the bones in his body and work on the tail last. Jabbing two fingers forward Frieza was rewarded by the crunch of Vegeta's right scapula and Vegeta's scream. Frieza had found that when torturing humanoids the scapula prevented almost all form of movement from that arm. Turning to check on the other saiyan, Frieza was happy to see he was still on the ground clutching at his chest. Vegeta's arm fell to the side, Frieza could see him try to lift it and either cringe in pain or reach the maximum range and fail to push past it.

Frieza's tail reached around and wrapped itself around Vegeta's ankle. Squeezing hard enough to grind the bones to powder, Frieza then twisted and slammed Vegeta down to the ground. Vegeta attempted to recover off the ground but the moment he lifted off Frieza slammed down on him from above knee first, the crack of vertebrae music to the tyrant's ears. There were two hundred and thirty nine bones in the saiyan skeletal structure, Frieza was going to break them all.

Kicking Vegeta over onto his stomach Frieza leered down at the bleeding monkey king. Seeing the look of defiance and hatred in his eyes, Frieza could only grin and chuckle. Stamping his foot down onto Vegeta's stomach, Frieza leaned in putting all his weight and a not insubstantial amount of force his stomach forcing Vegeta to cough up a mixture of bile and blood.

"Have you gotten it through your thick skull yet Vegeta?" Frieza questioned. Pressing down with his foot he caused Vegeta to cough up an even larger amount of blood and spittle. When some of it landed on Frieza's face he could only smile with glee. Tongue reaching out of his mouth he licked up the delicious life fluid. While it had nothing on the specially prepared wines on his flagships, mammalian blood was something of a delicacy that he rarely got to partake in.

"I'm done groveling at your feet Frieza," Vegeta growled through grit teeth. His eyes sparking with fury, Frieza honestly believed him. Which is why breaking the obstinate king was going to be so fun. Seeing all the anger and defiance melt away into pleading and fear was going to be worth coming to this dismal backwater of a planet.

"Of course you are Vegeta. Whatever you say." With that said Frieza reached down and with a flick of his finger shattered Vegeta's nose. While not a bone Frieza was going to count it towards his total. If he did it right Frieza would have a score higher than the total, just the way it should be. Vegeta lashed out with his healthy arm and attempted to shove Frieza off of him. It landed against Frieza's knee and while earlier in the fight it had been damaged and probably would have yielded to Vegeta's attack Frieza had transformed since then repairing the damages done to his body. Shaking his head at Vegeta's stubbornness Frieza could only mockingly smile and cluck his tongue like a mother to a petulant child.

"I'm going to have to teach you some manners. It will be just like old times Vegeta." Seeing the blood drain from Vegeta's face made it all worth it.

The blood filling his lungs didn't make it easy but eventually Kakarot managed to get up into a sitting position. Off in the distance he could see and hear his king being tortured by Frieza, something that filled him with a mixture of rage and shame. It was his duty as Vegeta's Royal Guard to protect Vegeta from threats such as these. The only way Vegeta would be getting hurt like this would be if he himself was already dead and seeing that his heart still pumped blood through his veins he was far from it.

Nothing they had done to Frieza had even put a dent in him ever since he had transformed into this new and terrifying form. All of their desperate countermeasures had been used and all of them had failed. Kakarot briefly debated about detonating himself in an attempt to kill Frieza but he figured that even if he himself had been healthy and at full power such a move would prove futile. Nothing they could do would produce anything close to the amount of power they needed to kill Frieza. It was like trying to destroy the sun with one of Bulma's ray guns.

And just like that Kakarot had an idea. Vegeta would hate him forever but if it worked then he would live and Frieza would die. And at the end of the day that was his purpose, to keep his king alive even at the expense of his own. Stretching out with his senses he was surprised that with only a little bit of effort he was able to pierce the protection of the dome. Obviously with the sheer potency of the attacks that had been casually thrown around today the domes defenses weren't operating at full efficiency. Happy at the lucky break Kakarot stretched out far beyond the scope of the Earth, far beyond where he could feel Prince Tarble's power, far beyond the other planets. To the sun.

The only reason life was even possible in the solar system as they knew it. The sheer amount of power that the sun outputted was a constant backdrop that everyone who learned how to sense ki quickly learned how to tune out. The turbulent source was incredibly hard to focus on but it was possible. It would be the hardest thing he had ever done but Kakarot was confident that even if was off by a bit he would be alive for just long enough to seal Frieza's death. The source of life on Earth would be their savior and Frieza's undoing.

Reaching up with two shaky fingers, Kakarot placed them against his bleeding forehead and concentrated on Frieza's ki signature. With precision honed with hours of practice he appeared a few feet in front of the tyrant. Surprised eyes met his own from both Frieza and Vegeta, the later figuring that Kakarot had been to wounded to be able to get back up. Stretching out his free hand Kakarot pumped an immense of power into it and let it break.

The ki collapsed in on itself and instead of concussive force emitted an intense flash of light. With a startled cry from both Vegeta and Frieza, Kakarot knew he had been successful in his mission. Transmitting once more Kakarot appeared behind Frieza and wrapped him up in a bear hug pinning his arms to his side. Turning towards his king while he prepared his ki for the journey, Kakarot bulked up by flooding his body with ki. While incredibly inefficient, the sub form of the Super Saiyan transformation would be crucial in maintaining a hold on Frieza who he could feel was already starting to break out of his hold.

"Good bye my king, it was an honor serving you."

Turning his attention to Frieza, Kakarot decided to tell him the last thing he would ever hear.

"You're going to burn in the fires of the sun Frieza! When you get to hell tell them that Kakarot son of Bardock sent you."

With that said Kakarot finally locked onto the energy of the star. Halfway through executing the technique disaster struck. Frieza's tail stabbed through Kakarot's side impaling the brave son of Bardock. Eyes wide Kakarot instantly lost both the hold on his transformation and the lock on the sun. Blood pouring from the wound, his arms fell from Frieza limply to his side.

"Did you just try to teleport me into your solar system's star?" Frieza asked, voice deathly cold. His head turned to the bleeding Kakarot, his gaze piercing deep into Kakarot's soul.

"I was going to save you for last but I guess I'm going to kill you now."

It happened faster than Kakarot could see. One moment he was hanging on Frieza's tail the next he was a mile away with several gaping holes in his torso. Blood poured profusely out of his wounds and mouth. Looking down Kakarot could see the mangled mess that was his internal organs. Off in the distance he could hear the agonized cries of his king. Vegeta was being tortured by the enraged Frieza and there was nothing they could do about it.

Tears leaked from his eyes, mostly because of the pain he was in but the rest of it was because of the mental anguish he was going through. They had failed, once again Frieza would move in to finish the job and nothing they did mattered. Once Frieza escaped the only substantial resistance Frieza would find would be Broly and Raditz and they would merely be speed bumps against Frieza.

Kakarot could feel his heartbeat slowing down. The cries of Vegeta and the maniacal laughter of Frieza faded off into the distance. The only thing he could hear was the strong beat of his heart as the blood left in his body rushed through him. The last time he had felt like this was when he had transformed into an Oozaru on Saru's mysterious planet. Drums and screams filled his body, his body vibrated with the soul of his people. Kakarot could hear Saru's voice echoing off in the distance. It was then joined by voices he could make out, Raditz, Broly, Baga, he heard them all. He couldn't make heads or tails of it but it struck something deep in his being. As he lay bleeding out he listened to the warsong of his people. An idea popped into his mind, it might not work but it was the only shot they had left. Looking at his hand, Kakarot forced the cold appendage to open and concentrated his power.

The power oozed out from his core into his hand. He had never performed this technique even though he knew the theory behind it. At this point it was do or die though so with an extreme amount of effort he flicked it up into the air. Clenching his fist, the light died from Kakarot's eyes as he breathed his last while the last vestiges of his ki exploded in the air. Eyes open, the heroic son of Bardock, the first Super Saiyan of Earth passed away.

Frieza had a lot of stress to work out of his system. After almost dying to the other monkey teleporting him into a star he was understandably angry. So of course as was tradition in his family he released it by torturing an inferior lifeform.

Bone after bone broke in Vegeta's body and the monkey king had long lost the energy to put up even the facade of resistance against Frieza's overwhelming might. Suddenly a wave echoed throughout the land. Frieza could hear drums and primitive chanting. There was a voice but Frieza was unable to make out any of the words that the voice was saying. He could however tell that the voice was distinctly male and had a sense of urgency to it. So intent on trying to make out the words that the voice was saying that he missed an orb of ki soar high above them and expand in a soundless burst of light and hang in the air as something similar to a second sun, or moon.

Kakarot was surrounded by strange golden clouds. He was standing on a strange platform that stretched for what seemed forever behind him while in front of him he could see in the distance a strange pagoda like structure. A line of weird clouds were in front of him, they were occasionally broken by some humanoids none of which were important. Except for one.

He would notice that figure anywhere. It was the one he had fallen in love with. A sense of complete and utter despair filled him as he realized what this must mean. A halo hung over her battle tossed hair, the only real connection he still had to what he had been back before the surgery that had turned him from Goku to Kakarot. His wife and mother of his unborn child stood there, strong and resolute about a few hundred meters in front of him.

"Chi-chi!" He cried out. He could see her jump in surprise and turn towards him. Speeding towards her he crossed the distance in moments not caring about the indignant squawks of protest that some of the strange clouds gave out.

"Goku?!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. "But.." she trailed off, her eyes going to the halo above his head. Then she scowled furiously, and when her eyes met his, Kakarot felt his stomach clench, knowing well that look of fury. "No! Absolutely not, Goku!"

Kakarot scowled. "Chi-chi… what-" he began, about to demand to know what had happened to her.

"No!" Chi-chi cut him off, holding up a hand. "You are not going to die, Goku! Do you have any idea what I went through, to make sure that Gohan would be born?" she demanded, causing Kakarot's eyes widen in surprise.

"Gohan?" he asked, bewildered.

Chi-chi's lips curved upward, ever so slightly, and her tone calmed somewhat. "Yes, that's right. I named our son Gohan. And he's going to grow up to be strong, and smart, and kind, and brave," she said, and in that moment, Kakarot was filled with warmth, and all of his questions and objections died momentarily with the thoughts of their son.

Then Chi-chi's smile faded. "But not if you don't get your ass back down there, and raise him right, Goku! I mean it! There is no place for you up here, not when our son needs you back home! Get down there right now!" she demanded, fire in her eyes.

Suddenly, Kakarot felt a pull on his spirit. He felt a shock through his system. Looking down at his body, he could see it fading away. His eyes lifted to meet Chi-chi's, and she was smiling again. He tried to reach out for her, but his hand passed right through her body.

"Chi-chi… I…" he began, even as the strange land around him began to fade.

"I already know, Goku. And I love you, too. Give all my love to Gohan, and more. And don't ever forget who you really are…" she said, her voice becoming nothing more than an echo around him. "My Goku…"

Kakarot came to in excruciating pain. His body was spasming and pulsing with unbridled power. The sensation was so intense that his body automatically transformed into Super Saiyan in an attempt to ease the strain. That was a mistake, the moment he transformed the pressure on his body increased ten-fold. Power exploded out from his body as his muscles expanded cratering the ground around him.

Screaming Kakarot could hear his voice deepening. A deep grinding noise came from his bones as he could literally feel them shift and grow. This was a feeling that he had grown intimately familiar with while training both with his father and then Vegeta, the Oozaru transformation. It had never been this painful before though, so intense.

Kakarot clutched at his chest, his heart beating so intensely that he thought it would break out. His power continued to climb to unforeseen heights quickly passing anything that he thought he was capable of. The blood from his open wounds boiled away as the influx of metabolic energy quickly repaired them. The holes took some time especially the two large ones that Frieza had made in his abdomen. Kakarot had thought that he would gain a considerable zenkai if he survived this fight but what he was experiencing was intense.

With a final scream Kakarot's energy expanded greatly and completely destroyed the landscape around him further cratering it as his energy exploded into a solid wall of gold. His screams could no longer be identified as either human or saiyan. They were the screams of a primal Oozaru.

Frieza could only stare in horror at the scene he was watching. He could have sworn he had killed the filthy monkey and here he was creating a veritable maelstrom of power. He had written the son of Bardock off once he had impaled him on both his fist and tail and now that seemed to be a mistake. So caught off guard by the events happening off in the distance that he didn't see Vegeta come to and stare off into the sky, pupils dilating and turning red as the blood in his body pumped with the force of a thousand saiyans.

Vegeta's body exploded with power as he to lent his voice to the crescendo of power. Frieza was forced off of him barely managing to escape with only a few ki burns, his foot tender from where it had been resting on Vegeta's torso.

The sound of drums and chanting continued to fill the air as light and power exploded from both proud saiyan warriors.

Kakarot expanded into the familiar form of the Oozaru though there were some key differences. The first one was obviously the golden fur which was now standing up with the power of the Super Saiyan transformation. The second and more devastating one was the sheer power increase, Kakarot could feel his power rapidly close the difference between his own and Frieza's until it rested at a point slightly above the galactic emperors. Off in the distance he could feel Vegeta reach a similar level of power, most likely due to the sheer amount of damage that his body had received from Frieza. The difference in power, minute though it was had now been crossed. Vegeta had finally become Kakarot's equal in power, just in time for them both to kill Frieza.

The predatory eyes of the Oozaru quickly picked out Frieza's form hovering high above the landscape. Even from this distance Kakarot could make out the outrage and fear on the alien's face. Realizing that the reason Frieza was terrified was because of him sent a jolt of pure elation through Kakarot and he started salivating at the thought of spilling Frieza's delicious blood and securing his place at the top. Nobody would tell him what to do! Kakarot would be king, the rightful ruler, the strongest.

Unleashing a roar Kakarot sent out his intent to hunt and seeing Frieza flinch drove all thoughts of waiting out of his mind. Bunching the muscles in his powerful legs, Kakarot leaped crossing the miles separating the two of them in less time than it took for Frieza to blink. Slamming his hand down in an open slap, Kakarot palmed Frieza to the ground. The ground cratered under the impact in such immense scale that a few more hits like that would compromise the entire dome. Not that Kakarot cared if they broke free of the small enclosing sphere. What would he care if they brought to the fight to the surface? As far as he was concerned everyone should see him humiliate Frieza. He'd show his family that he was the strongest and he would make sure that there was nobody to challenge him. If Raditz resisted he'd eat the weaker male and take his family for his own.

Dropping down to the ground, Kakarot swiped his hand along the ground passing through the durable material as though it was water. Right as he was about to grasp the limp Frieza he felt a searing sensation in his hand that made him howl in both rage and pain. Bringing his hand up to his face he could see a small pink disk trying to burrow deep into his flesh. Flexing the muscles in his forearm, he tensed his hand and shattered the energy construct. Glaring down at the source of the annoyance he could see Frieza panting on the ground with his arm outstretched, eyes wide with fear. Kakarot let the thick energy swirling throughout his body coalesce in his throat. With a feral grin Kakarot pursed his lips and exhaled the powerful ki in a stream of flames. Far exceeding temperatures needed to boil steel the flames disintegrated everything in their path as they made their way towards Frieza.

Kakarot could see Frieza throw his hands out and form a small translucent shield around his body. The flames slammed into the shield which managed to hold firm though Kakarot could see sweat immediately build on Frieza's golden brow. Closing his mouth, Kakarot shut off the flames and sped forward. His large frame cutting through the flames still burning away at the landscape he smashed a large fist down onto Frieza's shield.

Frieza immediately abandoned the shield and shot upward away from the blow. Once he reached a suitable altitude he shot out his finger and unleashed a barrage of bright pink ki blasts each one of the type that he used to execute both minions and enemies. Lifting his other hand Kakarot let them impact against his tough skin, the blasts only mildly irritating him. Opening his mouth Kakarot sent out an enormous blast of ki at Frieza. When he dodged, Kakarot took great pleasure in the shock that Frieza expressed when he moved behind him in a display of his superior speed and strength.

Slamming his fist into Frieza's back Kakarot was rewarded with the sweet sound of Frieza screaming in pain. As Frieza flew through the air in an uncontrolled flight Kakarot swiped his hand through the air and sent a veritable wall of energy after him. It quickly overtook Frieza and slammed into him, if it was even possible Kakarot could swear that Frieza screamed even louder.

Kakarot inhaled deeply, the scent of Frieza's blood sending him into a frenzy. If it smelled this good just imagine how good it would taste! Kakarot's maw was practically flooding with saliva at the thought and he smacked his chops. Eyes peeled, he scanned the horizon for where he had sent Frieza packing. Seeing Frieza was near the large training rock, Kakarot took off. His large frame shook the ground as each step carved out huge chunks out of the ground. Rearing his fist back, Kakarot was about to slam it into Frieza when he saw Frieza's frame explode with power and push him back.

Eyes glowing, Frieza exerted all of his telekinetic might on the hulking brute before him. Bringing him to a screeching halt, Frieza was horrified to see saliva pouring from its open mouth. Making direct eye contact with the large monkey, Frieza concentrated ki into his eyes and then fired. The twin blasts slammed directly into the monkey's right eye and it brought him no small amount of pleasure hearing it scream out in agony. Briefly dropping his hold on it, Frieza paid it no mind as it brought its hands up to cradle its head as it wailed its pain out into the world. Frieza immediately focused on the large mountain next to him, grabbing it with his telekinetic abilities he was pleasantly surprised that it didn't descend deep into the ground as that would make it slightly harder to pull out. Of course it wasn't an issue even before he had trained for his fight against Cooler but considering the situation at hand every moment counted. Who knew when the monkey would recover from the induced blindness.

Lifting the mountain up with all the ease of a child lifting up an ant. Frieza then focused all of his power on it compressing it. Bringing it from the immense size it was at to around the size of one of his soldier's space pods, Frieza reared back like he was pitching a ball at one of those silly sports games that the Ginyu Force loved to make celebrity appearances at and threw it at the large monkey.

The compressed ball of rock slammed into Kakarot's chest with incredible force, shattering on impact, and sending him flying backwards. Frieza shot directly upwards into the air and expelled almost all of his ki into the air above him. In an instant a large chaotic sphere of destructive power bloomed into existence overhead casting the whole area in shadow. Laughing maniacally at the flailing monkey below him Frieza brought his hands down.

Normally this would have sent the orb screaming downwards sealing the fate of the stupid simian below him, however Frieza had in his panic forgotten about one key player in this fight. _Vegeta._

Vegeta slammed into Frieza's attack from above, sending a shockwave through the immense ball of ki. This act destabilized its integrity and allowed him to pass through it. Ignoring the pain of the foreign ki against his skin, Vegeta reached out with his hands inside the sphere and grabbed hold of several chunks of the energy. Finally breaking through to the other side, Vegeta was treated to the look of pure dismay on Frieza's face as he slammed his hands together on either side of his former employer.

Frieza was sandwiched between both of Vegeta's large hands and the chunks of burning ki that the King had pilfered from the large attack. The two pieces of ki met with Frieza in the middle and destabilized, exploding. Vegeta's hands completely trapped the force of the explosion keeping it concentrated between them, all centered on Frieza.

Frieza could feel his grasp on his energy fading with all the damage he had been sustaining. Since the two monkeys had transformed into even bigger monkeys he had been made a mockery of having only made one actual counterattack that did anything. He was Lord Frieza! This should be impossible!

Vegeta's hands separated and Frieza was freed to finally bring some air back into his aching lungs. The respite was incredibly brief as no sooner had he drawn one shaky breath he was smashed with an open hand towards the ground. It seemed that the monkeys were very keen on keeping him low to the ground, their predatory instincts must be trying to limit his options of both escape and retaliation. Well he would show them, nobody would be able to direct where he was able to go!

Smashing into the ground, Frieza quickly recovered and got to his feet just in time to see Vegeta descending down from the sky with his hands clasped together above him. Right as they were about to crash down upon him, Frieza darted forward. Pushing his speed to the max, Frieza was able to avoid the blow and jumped into the air right as the shock wave from the attack completely destroyed the ground he was running on. Coming up directly beneath Vegeta's face he delivered a powerful kick to the bottom of the King's jaw knocking his head upward and his body off balance.

Taking the moment of vulnerability Frieza dove in with his foot extended and smashed in directly into the giant monkey's throat. Hearing him choke filled Frieza was such vindictive glee that even the fact that he failed to crush it didn't phase him. There would be plenty of time to break more body parts again after all. In fact speaking of breaking body parts, Frieza looked to the sky for the source of this terrifying and repugnant transformation. Spotting the orb hanging in the sky, Frieza quickly sent a blast of energy to destroy it and any hope of victory these filthy monkeys had.

Right as the blast was about to destroy it, the other monkey loomed up in front of it causing his attack to detonate uselessly against his chest. Cursing under his breath, Frieza tensed as he heard the deep growls of Vegeta behind him. Spinning around to deal with the immediate threat, Frieza crossed his arms in front of him to block Vegeta's giant fist. Knocked backwards from the force of the blow, Frieza was for the most part unharmed even if his arms ached. For a moment Frieza thought he had heard a crack from the impact but before he could even think about the implications of that he was caught in the grip of Vegeta once more. Instead of being sandwiched between his hands though he was trapped in Vegeta's meaty fists.

Vegeta started laughing at Frieza as he squeezed with all his might. Frieza screamed in agony as he felt his bones start grinding together. Vegeta started moving his hands in different directions sending the squeezing force in different directions throughout Frieza's body.

"Are you ready to die Frieza?" Vegeta's booming voice echoed throughout the landscape.

"I am going to grind your bones into dust and scatter you to the wind. You will never spill a drop of saiyan blood ever again!" Vegeta practically screamed. Nearly dying to Frieza even after all the preparation they had done to prevent it had driven Vegeta into a rage. He was eternally grateful that Kakarot had been creative enough to force the Oozaru transformation on them. Vegeta never would have thought to use the transformation in an attempt to heal them and then combining the two transformations? Pure madness but if anybody was going to attempt it it would have been Kakarot.

Frieza's screams reached a fever pitch as Vegeta squeezed tighter and tighter. Vegeta could feel Frieza's body reaching its literal breaking point. Just a little bit more and Vegeta would be rewarded with the passing of his greatest enemy. Right as Frieza's spine was about to snap, Vegeta was smashed to the side immediately dropping the alien tyrant.

From that one blow Vegeta was in more pain than anything Frieza had done to him since he had transformed into the Oozaru. Lifting his head up he could see Kakarot standing over Frieza arms outstretched, growling like a possessed animal at him. Lifting his body up Kakarot smashed his fists against his chest and bellowed.

Vegeta recognized the look in his Royal Guard's eyes. It was the same look that he had had when they had embarked in mastering the Oozaru transformation back on Saru's planet. Kakarot had lost himself in a bloodrage and now it seemed that with the events of the day he had fallen into it again.

"Frieza is mine to kill Vegeta! If you don't stay out of my way I will kill you," Kakarot bellowed.

Huh that was new. Kakarot had never before talked when in a berserker state, it was always animalistic roars and growls. Standing back up, Vegeta glared at his insubordinate Royal Guard and gathered his power. He would have to play it very carefully, he didn't want to kill Kakarot and he knew that in the state he was in Kakarot wouldn't hesitate to kill him if it meant taking control.

"Stand down Kakarot, you know Frieza is mine. I am your king!" Vegeta yelled.

Seeing that he had an opportunity to escape, Frieza got up from his position on the ground. He didn't know why the two monkeys were fighting but he wasn't going to let their stupidity go to waste. Taking off at top speed he figured that the two would be to busy posturing to even notice him leaving.

Frieza realized that he was deathly wrong when the one who had freed him from Vegeta warped in front of him and slammed his mouth shut on him. Frieza screamed as he felt his flesh tear from the Oozaru's razor sharp fangs and lost all sensation below his waist. Blood poured from his body as Kakarot shook his head from side to side further tearing Frieza apart until finally Frieza's body separated into multiple pieces all flying off into different directions.

Seeing the inside of Kakarot's mouth, Frieza had one opportunity to stay alive and he forced a wave of force against one of the teeth he was impaled on knocking it loose from the Oozaru's mouth and him with it. Frieza slammed into the ground and could only watch as the Oozaru roared in victory.

Yes! This is what he had been after. The taste of Frieza's blood on his tongue was absolutely divine! It tasted so sweet, the blood of his mate's killer had been spilt. Chi-chi had been avenged. With that thought he stilled, he had just disobeyed his king. Realizing that he had given into a berserker rage in his fury, Kakarot was filled with shame that he was actually willing to kill Vegeta if it meant that he was the one to kill Frieza.

Right as he was about to go beg for Vegeta's forgiveness he felt an intense shock through his system. It was a feeling that he had only felt a few times before and only once had he actually been in control to feel it. The power ball had been destroyed. Kakarot moaned as he felt his bones and muscles slowly compact as he returned to his normal saiyanoid self.

Kakarot fell to his hands and knees, sweat pouring off his body as he adjusted back to being a regular Super Saiyan. As he panted, he could see out of his peripheral vision Vegeta's boots touch down in front of him. Looking up at the stern and guarded face of his king, Kakarot shakily rose to a kneeling position and placed his fist over his heart. Bending his head down he spoke.

"Forgive me your highness, I don't know what came over me. My life is yours to do with as you please."

There was a pregnant pause between the two of them. The sound of Vegeta's powerful aura eventually died down as he let out a shaky breath. Reaching down he tugged Kakarot up to his feet by his shoulder.

"This is the first time either of us combined the transformations. To be honest I'm not surprised that you went beserk considering how much of an issue you had taming the Oozaru transformation. To combine that with the raw fury and power of a Super Saiyan would probably have driven a lesser warrior into a raging frenzy," Vegeta said.

Clapping Kakarot on the shoulder he gave a rare smile. "If you hadn't been crazy enough to use make the power ball neither of us would be alive right now and for that you have my thanks."

After saying that Vegeta's face darkened, "But Frieza was supposed to be my kill." The look of fury on his face caused Kakarot's blood to run cold, and Vegeta took a step closer to him, his eyes narrowed. "You owe me a life, Kakarot."

Chuckling nervously, Kakarot scratched the back of his head. "A life?" he asked.

Vegeta nodded. "A life. You're going to repay me, Kakarot. One day."

Kakarot met his king's gaze. Yesterday, such a look would have filled him with dread. But he had just been dead. He had just seen Chi-chi. His mate, his mate, who was dead, and waiting for him.

What else was there to fear?

"You'll get it, Sire," he said, his eyes solemn. "Whichever one you want."

Vegeta regarded his Royal Guard for a long moment. Something had happened to him, something to chip away at the natural cheerfulness of the otherwise carefree man. He sighed.

"Well let's go find his head. At least that will make a nice trophy," said Vegeta.

As the two rose into the air to locate Frieza's body, Kakarot noticed out of the corner of his eye a bright flash of ki. Instinctively he slammed his body into Vegeta's knocking him out of the way only for pain to explode in his chest. Looking down he saw a large gaping hole in his chest. He hung in the air for a moment before he lost his grip on the Super Saiyan transformation and fell down to the surface.

Vegeta could only stare in horror as he saw his Royal Guard take a killing blow that was meant for him. Following the trajectory he saw Frieza, no longer golden and barely clinging to life, with an extended finger and a hate filled stare. He looked back to Kakarot, still on the ground, and snapped.

"Frieza!" Vegeta screamed out his pain and fury and exploded with power. His aura expanded immensely and bolts of lightning shot out of it, arcing over the ground. Muscles bulged with power and his hair lengthened minutely and it spiked even further. Rage increasing, Vegeta felt the ceiling on his power break and his body flood with power. With a blinding light Vegeta's aura stabilized and he glared at Frieza with a new intensity. Every muscle was taut and itched to be unleashed.

Frieza's face paled as he quickly fired another bolt of ki, it impacted uselessly against Vegeta's chest though and in an instant the king was in front of him squeezing his arm. Frieza could feel the bones in his sole remaining arm start to break and he moaned in pain, to weak to scream.

Kicking the tyrant in the face, Vegeta sent him flipping through the air sending blood and gore pouring out of his open wounds. The moment Frieza landed on the ground in an agonized wheeze Vegeta was upon him. Smashing his fists into every exposed part of Frieza's remaining body, they quickly became red with blood as he pulverized Frieza.

Frieza weakly tried to defend himself, but the moment he struck back with his remaining arm Vegeta severed it with a brutal backhand. Frieza's screams of pain quickly faded into groans under the onslaught and by the time Vegeta screamed in fury and plunged his hand deep into his ribcage they had fallen silent. Ripping his hand out, Vegeta held his prize up high. In his clenched hand lay the beating heart of Frieza. Squeezing it into pulp, Vegeta looked down into the face of Frieza. Frieza managed to give a weak glare before finally succumbing to death.

Spitting down at the corpse of his most hated enemy, Vegeta turned away and made his way back to Kakarot. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, his breathing ragged and shallow. As he approached, his Royal Guard met his eyes and managed a smirk.

"You said… I owed… you…" he gasped, and Vegeta could tell that each breath was painful for the man.

Vegeta scowled. "That's right, Kakarot. You owe me. You can repay me by not dying right now," he ordered, reaching deep into his armor, armor which Saru had altered to have the expanding effects of his old armor. Pulling out his hand, he revealed the tiny device his mate had given him, and pressed the button, causing the energy shield around the dome to dissipate. He frowned down at Kakarot, whose skin was starting to look pale and clammy. "Did you hear me, Kakarot? I'm not finished with you, yet. You do not have my permission to die!" he shouted, and knelt beside him, gripping the bleeding man's shoulder as he pressed two fingers to his forehead...


	78. Chapter 81

They were suddenly immersed in firelight and sound, as Vegeta lowered his hand, getting his bearings. They were chanting his name, the name of the planet of their origin, and the sound of it was deafening. One part of him relished in it, took strength from the excitement around him.

The other part of him was intensely aware that his Royal Guard was dying. If he couldn't get him a sensu bean in time…

Movement beside him showed that his worries were shared, as Turles knelt on Kakarot's other side, pushing the sensu bean into his mouth. Over the din, Vegeta could barely hear Turles say, "Chew on this, cub. I ain't gonna chew it for you!" Vegeta could see Kakarot's chest move slightly with an intake of breath, as his jaw slowly worked, chewing the sensu bean.

What seemed like an eternity later, the hole in his chest began to close, and the bleeding began to slow, then stop altogether. Around them, the sound died down as more and more of the massive crowd began to realize that they had come back, wounded. By the time it had died down completely, Kakarot was sitting up, the wound all but gone, and Turles was handing another sensu bean to Vegeta.

Vegeta chewed the bean and swallowed, clenching his teeth as skin and bones re-knit themselves. Once he felt his energy return, he looked around at his people, who had hushed and were now looking to him expectantly. He smirked. "Frieza's a blood smear on the bottom of that dome," he announced, and was once again greeted with the deafening shouts of his people. And not just his people… it seemed the entire Ox Kingdom was here as well, as masses of humans surrounded him, shouting in celebration at the death of the tyrant who attacked their planet.

When the cheering died down, Raditz stepped forward, gaining the king's attention. "We've scoured the planet, Sire. All of Frieza's forces are dead, and we've acquired thirteen working pods, seven scouters, and one of Frieza's flagships," he reported, handing him a scouter.

Vegeta took it with a grunt of approval, placing the familiar piece of tech over his eye. Raditz's stance told him he wasn't finished reporting, however, and he scowled. "What else?" he asked warily, not wanting anything to dampen his good mood.

Raditz frowned. "We had some casualties," he said grimly. "General Nappa and…" he said, casting a glance at his brother, who was now standing behind the king, "Commander Chi-chi."

Vegeta's scowl deepened at the news of Nappa's death, but when Raditz mentioned Chi-chi's name, his eyes cut sharply to Kakarot, who was scowling, but didn't seem surprised. Suddenly, Kakarot's earlier lapse of control made much more sense. Vegeta's gaze fell back on Raditz. "Who?" he asked, knowing from his earlier report that the blood of Chi-chi's killer had already been spilled.

Broly stepped forward, with a decapitated head in his hands, its purple visage familiar to Vegeta. "Ginyu," he snarled, and glanced at Kakarot, who's eyes were narrowed as he looked on the face of the creature responsible for his mate's death. Broly held the head out to Kakarot.

Kakarot glared at it, then turned away, not giving it another glance. His eyes sought out his brother's. "My son. Gohan. Is he…"

"He's right here," a female's voice said, and Launch stepped forward, holding a sleeping cub in her arms. Kakarot wore a small smile as Launch eased the little cub into his arms. He was so tiny, but… Kakarot could sense a deep well of strength within him, just waiting to come out. His tail uncoiled from around his waist, and he brushed it up against that of his son, his last conversation with his mate playing through his thoughts.

"Gohan," he murmured, as the tiny cub's tail wrapped tightly around his, and he envisioned all of the love he and his mate had for each other, all wrapped up in this perfect little boy.

Raditz watched the scene, and smirked. Trust his fool little brother to completely disregard revenge in favor of what was really important. He turned his glance to King Vegeta, who was regarding his guard with a raised eyebrow. When the king looked his way again, Raditz swallowed. "There's something else, Sire," he said grimly. "But maybe we should discuss it elsewhere," he added, his gaze meaningful.

Vegeta grunted, then looked around. "You people better damn well save me some food!" he said, earning laughter from all around him, as the celebration quickly resumed. Raditz took to the air, and Vegeta followed him.

He realized fairly quickly that Saiyan Village was gone. He frowned. He had rather liked it, it had reminded him of the palace he grew up in. They touched down in the center of it, in front of the tiny sliver of it that had, somehow, remained standing.

"What is it, Raditz?" Vegeta asked, beginning to grow impatient.

Raditz met his king's eyes. "The humans… the ones outside the Ox Kingdom. They attacked us during the battle," he said, frowning. "My team ended up destroying West City," he said, his gaze unflinching.

Vegeta scowled. He had served with Raditz long enough to read him, even better than he read Kakarot. He was taking responsibility for someone else's actions. "Human weapons are inferior. You mean to tell me you couldn't keep control of the situation?" he demanded.

Raditz looked away. "There's more, Sire. The reason they were shooting at us… it was because a member of my family has been killing people in West City for a while now," he said.

Vegeta frowned, confused. "A member of your family? Your son?" he asked, knowing the boy could be quite powerful, when he wanted to be.

Raditz met his eyes. "My sister," he said. At Vegeta's blank look, he added, "the cub? The one my mother birthed before she died? She's been eating people, apparently. We found out, when she ate Zarbon. At least, I'm pretty sure it was Zarbon, the queen described him pretty well," he said.

Vegeta blinked. "Your… your infant sister… _ate_ Zarbon?!" he asked. At Raditz's nervous nod, he began to chuckle, then outright laugh. He laughed so hard, Raditz began to fear for the king's sanity. After a few straight minutes of laughter, Vegeta caught his breath, shaking his head. "Alright, Raditz, I'm done for the day. I'm going to find a drink, and I'm going to find my mate, and I'm going to celebrate finally getting the chance to rip Frieza's heart right out of his chest. You… you can report all of this to _Kakarot_. He's head of your family now, unless he decides otherwise. If the humans want to war against us, let them bring it. War keeps us all strong. Next time the planet gets invaded, they can protect their own damned selves," he said, and took to the air, flying back to the bonfires.

Raditz swallowed. He had known it wouldn't really upset King Vegeta all too much about them killing some humans, and when he learned of the attempted nuclear attack, he'd probably want to go to war with them himself. But… _Kakarot_ on the other hand…

Sighing, Raditz made his way back to the celebration. He'd tell his brother tomorrow. He had enough to deal with…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It didn't take Vegeta long to find Bulma. She was busy, working on another scouter by firelight, studiously ignoring the revelry all around them. When he came within her view, she ignored him, focusing on her work. But, Vegeta could see it… her hands, they shook, ever so slightly, and she was making the same adjustment over and over.

He stepped forward quietly, and placed his hands over hers, his expression and grip gentle, but firm. Her eyes met his, and behind them was a fire the likes of which he had never seen. He could see her jaw working, the way it always did, before she let out a steaming tirade; she was preparing to scream at him, obscenities no doubt, most likely to chastise him for worrying her out of her mind, then not even greeting her when he made it out alive.

He didn't give her the chance.

Instantly, his lips were pressed against hers, his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, and his two fingers were pressed against his forehead. The next instant, they were gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Baga grinned from ear to ear as he wove his way through the throng of celebrating Saiyans and Humans. His eyes sought out his older brother, and his smile grew when he found him, reclining against a wall, holding his new cub. He held out a wineskin towards him. "Kaka! You gotta try this, it's the best yet!" he insisted.

Kakarot's eyebrow went up as he looked Baga over, then he narrowed his eyes. "Baga… have you been drinking?" he asked the wavering cub.

Baga hiccupped and grinned. "'Course I have! How else would I know it's the best? Try it! Way better 'n Papa's stuff," he said, pushing the wine skin into Kakarot's hand. "C'mon, Kaka… Time 'n place, Papa said, and he's gone t' see Mama, 'n Chi-chi's gone, 'n Frieza's dead, it's been a long day. It's the time n' place, Kaka," he said, leveling his drunken gaze at his older brother.

Kakarot was struck by how much he looked like a much younger version of Bardock just then, with those eyes. He smirked. "Okay, Baga. Guess I've put in my time today," he said, taking the wineskin. He opened the cork and took a large swallow, expecting it to be horrible. However… "Wow, Baga! This _is_ the best! Did… did you make this?" he asked, looking his brother over, even as he began to feel the warming effects of the alcohol.

Baga grinned. "Yup! Papa was leavin' the fruit in too long, he was tryin' ta make it stronger, but it was nasty. I added some different fruits in with the good stuff, and some spices, and it comes out smoother. Took me a few tries, but Matou says I got a knack fer this stuff," he bragged.

Kakarot chuckled, and took another pull from the wine skin, then handed it back to Baga. "Papa would be proud, Baga," he said, meeting his little brother's eyes. "Thanks, I needed that."

Baga smirked. "What else is family for?" he asked flippantly, then turned around. "I'm gonna find Beet. He needs this almost as much as you do," he said, and walked off, before Kakarot could think to ask what he meant by that.

Kakarot watched Baga go, a thoughtful look on his face. Nearby, he could see the Ox King, also drunk, glaring into the bonfire. He stood, still holding Gohan snuggled against his chest, and walked over to his father-in-law. They stood together, in silence, for a long moment, before he finally spoke. "I saw Chi-chi," he said, causing the older man to glance sharply at him. Kakarot didn't take his eyes off the fire. "When we were fighting Frieza, I was just about dead… and I saw her," he said, and met the Ox King's eyes directly. "She was happy," he said meaningfully.

The larger man's eyes filled with tears at that, and he swallowed hard. "She was?" he asked.

Kakarot smirked. "Yeah, she was. But if she finds out we were too busy cryin' over her to take care of what she left behind, I don't think she'll be happy any more. I think she'll kick both our asses," he said.

This brought out a deep laugh from the Ox King, who wiped tears from his eyes with a giant arm. "That sounds like my Chi-chi," he said, sniffling. He looked down at the baby in Kakarot's arms. "With Chi-chi gone, Gohan's the last heir to my kingdom. When I die, he'll be the new Ox King," he said, his expression grim.

Kakarot looked down at his son, frowning. "I can't teach him how to be a king. All I know is fightin', his mama was the smart one," he said, looking at the Ox King hopefully. "I might need some help."

The Ox King grinned. "I'd be sad if I couldn't help! He's my grandson, after all!" he said, clapping Kakarot on the back.

"So would I," a female's voice said, and Kakarot glanced over to see Launch smirking at him, her blonde hair streaked with blood and dirt, her green eyes bright as they landed on Gohan. "Kid's gonna need milk, ain't he?"

"And you ain't gonna raise him sleeping alone," a man's voice said, and Kakarot met his older brother's eyes as Raditz pulled Launch close to him. "We're family. We stick together. Our parents taught us that much, at least," he said, scowling.

Kakarot smirked. "Yeah. Yeah, they sure did," he said, as Raditz tousled his hair despite his protests.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prince Tarble had arrived in the middle of the party. They had agreed to take shifts so they could all celebrate, as the only way onto the ship they had appropriated at the moment was Instant Transmission, which meant someone had to be on the ship at all times. He had looked for his brother, but was told that, while Vegeta had been victorious and was well, he was also missing in action… as was the Queen. Tarble wasn't so young as to not know what that meant.

Since Vegeta was nowhere to be found, he had thought to speak with Kakarot, to find out firsthand how the battle had gone. He wanted to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Frieza was dead. But, when he finally found the Royal Guard, all he could do was stand and gaze at him.

The Ox King was lying next to one of the large bonfires. Lying with his head against the large human's chest was Kakarot, with an infant cub wrapped in his arms. Lying with his back to Kakarot was Raditz, his tail curled around his brother's, his arms wrapped around Launch, whose arms were wrapped around another cub with blonde curly hair. On Kakarot's other side was Beet, his head resting against the Ox King's thigh, and between them was Baga, who's feet were atop Beet and head was resting on Kakarot's abdomen. In his hands he clutched a small snowglobe close to his chest.

Tarble smiled at the sight. All around them, people were partying, celebrating, but here, this was the perfect picture of _what_ they were celebrating. The life that they had fought so hard trying to protect. The very thing his own father had lost sight of, and because of that, had lost the soul and respect of his people. This was what separated them from the proud race of warriors they could be, and the hired thugs Frieza had turned them into. And this was what would make them a people again… indeed, this was the very thing that had brought them together in the first place.

A Saiyan family.

 **A/N: Short and sweet, guys. I'm in the middle of working on the sequel, and I should have the first chapter of it up this weekend. The sequel is going to showcase more of the side characters, and it will read more like episodes, where each couple of chapters is a full episode. It will have a bit of a lighter feel than this one did, even though there will be some dark and gritty themes. It's my hope to show all aspects of the saiyan family, the good and the bad, in many types of situations. I am open to suggestions, if you think there's something you'd like to see in an episode, please PM me, and I'll add it to the list.**

 **I would like to take this moment to thank all of you for your help with this fic. You all pitched in, and left your mark on this story. I had much more fun writing this, than I ever had writing a fic, and it's because of you guys. I hope the sequel will be just as much fun. And, thank you, mellra, for letting me run with your idea! Finally, thank you Alpha Shenron, for the awesome epic fight scenes! There's no way any of this would have been possible without you guys!**

 **Stay tuned for the first chapter of the sequel. I plan to call it, Dragonball: A Saiyan's Family. If it will let me. I'll let you guys know, otherwise!**

 **A/N: Readers, you might notice that non-story chapters have been removed from this story. In the interests of keeping this story up, I bow to the whims of the Fan Fiction Police. As always, I am open to suggestions, VIA PM! (rolls eyes at Metal Navy) See you guys in the sequel!**


End file.
